Babysitting
by Klenevieve
Summary: This story will have Tyler, Jeremy, Kol, and Kai in it. But first you must know how it started. They had just been joking at first but when they took the joke to Klaus... He did something neither of them suspected. Listen to how they all became friends. And hear their misadventures as we progress from May to the end of July. Warning: You know their will be Spanking. It's me.
1. How Babysitting Started

**If anyone wants to review, I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. If there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings! I am going to have this up now, this is for exactly as the title states, then I'm skipping to the part with Tyler Bites Lily and then another part of the Vampire Diaries and then skip to the first of the month of June.**

I was sitting in my room talking to Jeremy. We were talking about babysitters.

"I bet you wouldn't last a day with Damon's rules." Jeremy pouted. He had been punished by Damon for skipping school. How he was punished I had no idea.

"Yeah? Well I think Klaus is worse. You just have to get in trouble first before you see just HOW scary he is."

"Yeah right. How's he punish you?"

"I could say the same thing." I accused, feeling my ass throb just at the thought of disobedience. However, now a days I didn't exactly get in trouble anymore. I got a smack or three to remind me of my place when I stepped out of line every once in a while but Dad was trying to teach me when obedience was required and when it wasn't.

Jeremy flinched. "Touché." I got an idea and led Jeremy downstairs where I was told Klaus would be. He was multitasking: He was answering letters while he cared for Kolinn and cooed at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Tyler?" He said, stopping his work to look at me.

""I wanna go-"

"Wanna?"

"I want to go with Jeremy to Mystic Falls. I promise to behave and Damon will watch me."

"You realize that if Damon is to watch you then you must follow his rules and deal with any discipline he deals out along with the discipline I will deal out if you manage to displease him… if I deem it worthy of my attention."

"If I- Yes Daddy. I understand."

"Well then. Call Damon and he and I will sort this out."

"Hey Klaus. Here is my phone. Dialled while you were talking." He took his phone. He shooed us away.

"Tyler, eavesdrop and I'll have your hide." He said sweetly. I looked at Kolinn who was snuggled into his arm, sucking on his pacifier while trying to figure out how to spit it out. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked.

I jumped. "No thanks." I turned to Jeremy and we headed upstairs. We talked for a few minutes and I heard Daddy call. I ran downstairs, Jeremy in tow. I saw Daddy changing Kolinn and turned away.

"He said yes. I made the arrangement and you'll be heading off tomorrow. So by 7 you'll be taking a bath, wash your hair and dry it or let it dry itself." Daddy got hit in the face with Kolinn's pacifier. He playfully growled and began to tickle him. He giggled and kicked Daddy. It was horrible watching this. "Jeremy you can sleep at what ever time Damon has gave you." He said having finished and picking up Kolinn. I looked at Kolinn. This time Daddy came over and I smelled baby. He was still encouraging Marcel and I to get used to Kolinn. He handed Kolinn to me and I held him, looking to Jeremy for help.

"Daddy… I don't know how to hold a baby."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. You are still a baby yourself." He kissed my forehead and took him back. "Head on up and bathe."

"But-" He raised a questionable eyebrow at me. I back-pedalled. "Yes Daddy." I went upstairs and washed. I had learned to know when I was heading into dangerous territory. He had always been using facial expressions. I had by now learned all of them. Just like Marcel.

I was washed now and was awaiting my Daddy to come up and tuck me in and read me a bedtime story, as he usually did. I grew bored when I got up and brushed my teeth. I went to Rebekahs' room where she and Stefan were laughing together. "Aunt Beky?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I stay in here?"

"No. Come Ty Ty." Daddy said, picking me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I had become accustomed to, and laid my head in the crook of his neck. While he walked I yawned. He began humming my lullaby 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'. Whenever I yawned it was his cue. To him it meant 'Daddy I'm tired'. Before we even reached my room I fell asleep.

 **Next Day**

I woke to Kol jumping on my bed. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. He pulled them off me.

'Of course. Stupid Originals'.

"Get up. We are going to have some fun with Jeremy today." He said. I jumped, got bathed and combed my hair and dressed. I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good boy Kol. Now you two remember. Good behaviour or I'll have BOTH your hides." I whimpered and nodded my head. Kol, however, laughed. Then it hit me.

"Kol is coming?"

"Yes. He needs to go have fun too. Excuse me. Kolinn has woke." He was back in a second. Kolinn was dressed in an red onesie that said in black letters 'Daddys' Lil' Hybrid'. "Jeremy is also Kol's friend. And also Stefan is mine, meaning he will be watching your behaviours. He will come back with you guys so that he can watch Jeremy's behaviour. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Yeah Nik."

"Good. Jeremy! Come down." Jeremy came running. "Damon is heading here as we speak. So you guys have breakfast and then brush your teeth." He ordered.

All of us went to the kitchen and had breakfast. By now I was watching Daddy spoon feed Kolinn and then pick him up and feed him a bottle of warm milk. Though Kolinn was putting up a fight about the bottle. He usually had a bottle so Daddy just kissed his forehead and cheeks until he was in a giggly mood. Kolinn was usually a happy baby. He drank the bottle without any further complaints. Daddy then picked him up and began to bounce him, patting his back. Until finally he burped. He smiled. I frowned.

"You're happy about that?" I asked.

"Ty there are a lot of things you don't know about babies. Babies can't usually do that on their own." Kolinn cooed. I looked away and I heard footsteps at the entrance, Damon appeared. Jeremy ran to him and hugged him, followed by Kol doing the same… I waved hi.

"What? No hug?"

I smiled. "Sure you can get a hug." I walked over to Daddy and gave him a big hug. Daddy hugged me back. Damon scoffed.

"I meant _me._ "

"Hey. Just because the kid loves me more doesn't mean you have to get all huffy about it." Daddy defended me.

"Okay so let's go." He said, turning around. But Daddy tsked.

"Not yet mate." He picked me up and sat me on his hip, he'd put Kolinn in his high chair. I blushed at them seeing me in such a position and, with my arms being already wrapped around Daddy's neck, I buried my face in his neck, even if I really couldn't blush. He carried me to his office, grabbed something and was back downstairs in about 30 seconds. He handed Damon a… 10 page booklet?! What the hel-ck? Remember. He can get in your head. Daddy smiled at everyone's reaction.

"That is what you're going to need. It says everything about Tylers' diet, my suggested rules for him, disciplines your allowed to use along with my signature, how to treat him if he does get hurt and my cell if you have any questions, comments or problems that are not addressed in that booklet, which it might as well be called." He then handed him a shorter 5 page booklet. "This one is for Kol, and the very same things are listed. Though as I told you last night, I insist you write down every misdeed they commit so as I might attend to it when they come home. And I shall deal with it as I see fit."

"Come again with that last sentence?"

"If they misbehave, when they come home, I shall discipline them for it if I see fit. Those are basically manuals on how to care for them. I suggest you read them before you start anything. How was that?"

"More English. Thanks…" He took them and put it under his arm as if he were carrying library books.

"You are welcome." Daddy said slowly. Maybe he was going to use some more complex words. Damon thought the same because instead of retorting he nodded. "You may leave now." I was stood on my feet and we went to Damon's car, Daddy was left behind.

(Damon POV)

I wanted to shred the papers but if I did, they would be going back to that house. So I put them in my car and got in the passenger seat as Stefan drove, as I said he could. I began to read Tyler's pamphlet. Introduction: I love Tyler with my heart and my heart is very dear to me. So you my friend are lucky to be able to look after my baby. Yes I expect you to remember that he is 3 years of age and expect you to keep this in mind unless I say otherwise in this pamphlet. So to begin here is Ty Tys' diet.

Tyler's Diet: Consists of human food and human blood. His meals that consist of both would be the many pastas that he consumes. Do keep in mind that I have ties to extravagant foods.

*Spaghetti

*Lasagne

*Pizza

*Ravioli

*American Chop Suey

*Goulash

*Baked Ziti

The pasta is of course unknown to him. Though if he does refuse to feed normally just feed it to him in a bottle. Kol is coming over with a bag full of what you will of course need. You know how to feed an infant right? After all you are more than 3 years older than Stefan. So you might have had the opportunity to feed a bottle to a baby. I expect you to do the same with Tyler IF he refuses. If he does that is where you refer to the discipline section. EX. Flip him over and delve a few swats to his bottom, bare if he threw the blood.

Now to tell you of the foods he eats other times varies. Just make sure that he has one meal of the above a day because otherwise I will be going on for about more than I expected.

Tyler Rules: Here are Ty's Rules that he MUST abide by with you. If he breaks one, you will refer to the next section of this pamphlet. These are only some that he obeys when with me or my siblings. Some he abides by when he is home alone, though with his age that rarely happens. Over with you I expect you or Stefan to remain with him at all times. I expect you to text me this along with your signature as a sign that you will comply with this demand.

Here are his rules:

1\. Obey

2\. No Cursing

3\. No Backtalk

4\. No Fighting

5\. No Sneaking Off

Tyler Discipline: This section is what you will refer to every time Tyler is naughty. Here you will find the disciplinary actions you can take. The more the severe the misbehaviour, the more you will use or the higher action you will use. I will put them in order of severity for you. That should help you understand what suits what crime. If not you are free to call me. My number is at the end of this pamphlet. When Tyler IS to be disciplined you will show him this section, which has my signature, so that he may know that by giving you my signature I am allowing you and Stefan to follow through with this instead of you having to call me about his misbehaviour every time, if at all he does decide to misbehave. I believe neither of them will, considering what I have told them. If they wish to share what I said is their business. I will not disclose it to you. With that said here is your list of disciplinary actions in order of severity to minority. The fact that Tyler is only 3 does not come into play here. So you shall treat him as a 20 year old. Preferably 17. To make it easier for you.

Misbehaviour:

1\. Call me.

2\. Spanking (position depends on where you are and how badly he misbehaved.) (Options: A) Bare, B) Boxers On, C) Pants On

3\. Time out

4\. Scolding

5\. Verbal Warning (Every time)

6\. 3 strikes (First 3 times)*

7\. 2 strikes (First 3 times)*

8\. 1 strike (First 3 times)*

*If it works every time, which I doubt it will, just keep with that. However as I said earlier, write _every single_ misdeed down in a new pamphlet, written or not, and hand it to me. I shall deal with it accordingly.

Now For Cursing:

1\. Call me.

2\. Wash out his mouth/spanking (Tis what we do when he does. I will send you list via text message. So that you have somewhere to look, hopefully you learn this, if this works out, we could do it every summer.)

Klaus Mikaelson

Klaus Mikaelson*

*I hope you can read that.

Tyler Treatment: If Tyler does get hurt I expect you to give him blood. I don't care who or what he feeds from. I just need him to feed. If you must, which probably you will, feed him using a bottle. He will have no choice but to do as you ask of him, because if you must resort to this you will react exactly like I would. Which would be to punish him. Seeing as this would be a major offence because he doesn't feed as much as he should anyway, you would discipline him there, even if in public, call me first.

Now to reach me just call or text me at: 250-830-6209.'

I finished reading Tyler's book. Now for Kol's. We were half way to Virginia already… we were speeding. It was like Tyler was his possession. Writing so much about him… I took Tyler's bag from Kol and looked inside: bottles, blood bags, instructions on how to wash the bottles, toys and Tyler's cell. I handed him his cell.

"I don't need that. Kol hand me your book. Tyler, here is yours, unless you want to read it Stefan?"

"No! Are you insane?! I'm driving. I'm not _you_ Damon."

"Watch your TONE Stefan. I handed Tyler his pamphlet and took Kol's waiting one. Jeremy looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. You're driving. Mind pulling in for a break? Hunger and bathroom breaks are required."

"But we're just outside of Virginia."

"I don't care. Pull in." I pointed at a Buckeys. He obeyed. I took Kol's with me as we went in for a quick lunch.

'Introduction: Kol is my baby brother and to you he is probably annoying. But don't worry he will behave himself for as long as you keep them with you. As in over there instead of over here with me. He will obey whether or not you or Stefan are there. Just keep him with Tyler and everything will be fine. Besides, Tyler knows not to lie to me. I ask him what Kol did and he will tell me.'

"Damon?"

"Yeah what is it Jeremy?"

"Can I have an omelet instead of a sandwich?"

"Yeah, their healthier anyway." I ordered and went back to reading.

'Kol's Diet: You don't have to worry with Kol on his diet. He feeds on blood with no problem. So all you need to do is give him a blood bag and some platter and he will do as expected.'

The food arrived and we ate our lunch. By dinner time we'll have just reached the house. Where everyone will be waiting. I began to read again, because I need to finish reading it before we got home.

'Kol's Rules: Here are his rules:

1\. Obey

2\. No Cursing

3\. No Backtalk

4\. No Fighting

5\. No Sneaking Off.'

We ate and got back in the car. I put blood in a bottle and gave Kol a blood bag along with the bottle. "Feed you two." I went back to reading.

'Kol's Discipline: Mostly I expect you to call me. He is older than you and an Original so I will hear the crime and the situation and decide from that what will be done. But here are the procedures:

Misbehaviour:

1\. Call me.

2\. Spanking (If I say so first and I will tell you the position and such)

3\. Time Out

4\. Scolding/Lecture

5\. Verbal Warning

6\. 3 strikes

7\. 2 strikes

8\. 1 strike

For cursing:

1\. Call me.

2\. Wash out his mouth/spanking

Klaus Mikaelson

Klaus Mikaelson*

*I hope you can read that.

Kol's Treatment: You don't have to worry about how to treat his injuries because he will, plus as I have said earlier he feeds of his own accord.

Now to reach me just call or text me at: 250-830-6209.

Other Comments: Kol will be bringing a bag. It's full of Tyler's bottles and his toys just in case. It is also full of blood bags ranging from O to A+. In time you probably will be able to tell which food gets which blood type. Don't worry. I had witches teach me that 500 years ago. That is all you are going to need to know that I have for you right now. If you have any questions just call me. I will have an answer. Thank you, Damon. Stefan, for your time.'

I leaned back and sighed. Finally I had finished reading the books. I looked behind me to see Kol was drinking his and the bottle was no where to be seen. I looked at Jeremy who was reading a book. He threw it out the window didn't he? I looked at the dashboard to see it was an hour after we had lunch. It was going to be a long day. I went to sleep. Exhausted from so much information I probably never should have read.


	2. Ficlets To The Real Beginning

**Tyler Bit Lily**

"You BIT my MOM! What the hell is wrong with you? I can't wait to see your father's face when he hears this. If we even can get her cured before she DIES Tyler! Did you think what your venom could do to her?!"

"NO! I didn't think! I'm sorry. I kept hearing you say you wanted her DEAD! You know, or can't you even remember your own fucking words DAMON!" I watched as Damon grew even angrier.

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH TYLER!"

"DAMON! You curse and expect them not to? You do it in their face!"

"Shut up STEFAN! Come here Tyler." He grabbed for Tyler but he vamped away.

"No!"

I tried to think quickly of what we could do. I called Elijah and got an answer. "Where is Nik?" Damon looked over to me. I smiled. I know better than he does. Elijah always answers his phone when possible.

"Niklaus is as of right now, busy. Why? What do you need Kol?" Damon snatched my phone and I growled at him.

"Tyler is my problem."

"Let me speak to the young hybrid." Tyler backed off and ran but Stefan stopped his path. Time to care for my nephew. I vamped up and grabbed Tyler and carried him to the couch where I sat, waiting to see who dared to approach. "Hello?"

"Give me a minute Elijah." Damon came closer and I hissed at him. Very bad situation we were in. "Shut up Kol." He threw the phone at Tyler and I caught it.

"Hello. Hybrid speaking."

"Excuse me but I wish to speak to Tyler." I nodded and handed Tyler the phone.

"Sorry mate." I vamped off to the kitchen, so I didn't have to listen to what might happen. Supposedly, Damon was going to kill Tyler.

"Tyler, what's going on?"

"I bit Lily."

"… Lily? Who is this Lily?"

"Damon's and Stefan's mom."

"Is she not dead?"

"She's a vampire Elijah."

"But then your venom is poisonous is it not?"

"… I wanted to kill her, Damon said she was better off dead."

"Well you had no right to do that. Now Niklaus must deal with your mistake and right now we are in the middle of a crisis. Did you stop to think about how things were going for your father?"

"…"

"Did you stop to think about how difficult it is to get from here to there? When did you bite her?"

"Today… I'm so sorry Uncle Elijah."

"It should be Damon and Stefan you are apologizing to, not me. I'll see if I can do anything about this situation and that one. Just keep in mind that she shouldn't have too much blood, that quickens the pace of the venom. Keep her away from any blood and keep her from moving too much. That should give her until the end of this week. I am already having problems with your father."

"I'm sorry Uncle Elijah, I wasn't thinking."

"I have to go now. Give the phone to Damon."

"Hello Damon speaking."

"As I recall, since Niklaus cannot handle the situation right now, I give you my word you may punish Tyler as you see fit, and then have him write it down so that later my brother can attend to the mess. Do keep in mind he is a hybrid. So you can use any method you see appropriate. If he think it unworthy of his time, when Tyler comes home, I shall discipline him for it. You have my word."

"Thanks Elijah. At least I can expect you to keep your word. And your time. Klaus, not so much."

"Leave my brother out of this. I have to go." They hung up.

"Kol! Come get your phone." I went in and grabbed my phone.

"Can I take his place? You haven't of need punish us thus far, so let me take his place, I know you're dying to since I beat you with that bat I had back when you kidnapped Jeremy."

"I didn't kidnap Jeremy! How about I beat your ass while Stefan takes care of Tyler."

"Nope. Take me."

"What are you talking about Kol?" Tyler asked.

"I am being the Uncle I should be…. Kind of. Just be grateful Klaus isn't here. He would have already taken care of you before taking care of the girl." He shivered.

"Fine." He sat down on the couch and pulled me over his lap. "Just know you asked for this." He bared me without another word and began to spank me. I jumped at the first one, though it didn't exactly hurt. "Tyler you have to watch this. What the hell did you do wrong?"

"I bit your mother with my venomous teeth. I'm sorry. Please don't."

"Why shouldn't you have done that?"

"Because you didn't mean it. I'm sorry. She tried to kill Bonnie!"

"Well then you could have snapped her neck! You didn't have to bite her! Biting for hybrids is wrong! That's the problem though. You KNEW it would kill her and you did it anyway. I just CAN'T wait for Klaus to hear. Sure I won't be able to watch but knowing he'll be furious with you is good enough for me. Or if not him, then Elijah. Whom actually stabbed me in the NECK with a PENCIL!"

"I'm sorrieee. Please stoooop. I'm sooo sorriee." I jumped, feeling tears form in my eyes with hearing this conversation. I had to pretend it hurt. Hehe. Poor simple vampire. "Damonn." He stopped.

"Stefan? Do you wanna have a go?" I sat there, hoping he'd say no. I can't be punished by Nik's friend! Or Rebekah's lover!

"No thanks, Damon. Just hearing this is bad enough for me." I was let up. I hugged Damon.

"Thank you." I let go before pulling my clothes back up.

"Now all brats go to bed." We headed upstairs and washed before going to bed.

 **Kai Enters The Gang**

"You stand in this corner until I say otherwise."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"For you to think about what you've done. I'm going to see if any of your family members will take you in. If not, I might see what I can do with you. It's better to keep you somewhere we can keep an eye on you."

"Is that what I'm supposed to think about?"

"No. You think about why you got spanked in the first place."

"And I do that for how long?"

"Until I come back. Yeesh. It's like you've never gone through this before."

"I haven't."

"Oh yeah. You, Kol, watch him, make sure he stays there. I'll be back in an hour or less. Shouldn't be that long."

"Actually I think he killed his family. All but Jo."

"Fine, I'll be back in thirty minutes, see if I can get her to watch Kai for the rest of his life."

"I see your human."

"For now. My powers should come back and when they do, I'm going to go crazy on Jo and anyone who stands in my way."

"You sound like Niky."

"Kol, time out means you _don't_ talk to them. If you wish I'll take over." Stefan replied. "Caroline's gone to get the cure. I hope she's back before the end of the week. I mean, we've got like six days right?"

"Elijah said week, so yes. I hope she comes back in time."

"So do I."

"I thought you said you weren't supposed to talk?"

"Yeah, we need silence or Damon's gonna beat all of us. For some, again."

I sat there, watching Kai. He was interesting. He could have been a friend of mine. After a while Damon came stomping into the room. "Let me guess, she said no?"

"Yeah, she said no. Which means that Kai is now MY problem. Fine. I'll keep you around just like I do Jeremy."

"So I can leave, right?"

"Yeah, the corner. I'll show you to your room." He grabbed Kai and led him upstairs to a room next to mine. I smiled. We were going to be great friends. I vamped up there to say hi and Damon slammed the door shut. "You're grounded for the rest of the week. Make yourself comfortable. Stefan and Kol will take you shopping later. For clothes, food, drinks and anything else you need. Keep out of here." He locked the door. "And if I even HEAR the sound of breaking glass, I'll have you over my lap again before you can say 'I'm sorry'." He walked down the stairs and poured himself a glass of vodka. I listened for Kai's voice.

"Well, this is going to be _very_ interesting. When will I be able to see Bonnie again?"

"When she desires to see you. Now SHUT THE HELL UP!" I sighed in sympathy for Kai.

"He was only asking!"

"That goes for you too KOL!" I growled at him before knocking on Kai's door. "Leave him alone! He needs time to think about how he's going to have to start behaving in this house."

 **Damon Gets A Text/Caroline Arrives With The Cure**

I got a text from Klaus. What does he want? I've been living here for a few days with Kai in the house. He caused few problems but he watched how I dealt with Jeremy and the other three. I heard Caroline enter the house.

'Hello Damon. I've heard of what Tyler did. I'm very sorry for his actions and promise you that they shall be punished severely for his childish behaviour. Caroline is here with the cure, text me when your mother is cured, I have further instruction for you on the first of June.'

I went to see Caroline and she smiled. "I've brought the cure! Where is she?"

"Down in the basement. Follow me." I led her downstairs and took the bottle from her. "Here." I poured it into a water bottle and filled it the rest of the way with human blood, but just enough to keep her from being able to escape. I turned to her cell door and threw it in through the bars.

"Finally!" She grabbed it and chugged it all down. She began to heal from her bite and I sighed in relief. "Give me more."

"Nope. Thanks Caroline." I smiled at her a tad before pulling a vervain string, enguling Mother with it before closing the vent. She needed to calm down. I heard her sneaking up to grab me, and proceed to throttle me. "I'm not dumb." I heard her scream from the contact before falling to the ground.

"Really? You're going to treat her like that? After just healing her of venom?"

"Look, I need to train her into being my mother again. If torture is the only way, so be it. This is for Stefan rather than me, otherwise I would have been totally fine with her having a slow and agonizing death." I walked out after Caroline who seemed to huff before vamping out of the house all together.

"Damon! What happened? I heard Mom scream."

"Nothing, I just gave her the cure."

"Oh, so she's was going crazy."

"Yeah, but she'll stop now. I promise, what with the venom being countered with the cure."

"So I'll take Kai on a shopping trip like you said."

"Good, take Kol with you. We aren't going to have to deal with Tyler or Kol again for another month. I'm relieved." I took my phone out and texted Klaus that my mom was healed.

'Good. As I said, I'll deal with Ty Ty. The first of June, I'll be coming for Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, and Kol. I would believe that Jeremy would want to spend July saying his goodbye's so he can go to college.'

'You mean you.'

'Yes. Did you sign that paper?'

'Yes I did sign it. As did Stefan.'

'Good. That means I'll be teaching him and Tyler together now.'

'Plus another kid. His name is Kai.'

'I expect you to do for me what I have done for you. Give me a manual to how you want them cared for.'

'Enact your own rules on them. The ones you have for Tyler? That's what they probably wanted in the first place.'

'Very well. I look forward to seeing your kid Jeremy again. I also look forward to your new kid.'

'I warn you. Kai will be a handful.'

'I've handled handfuls before. Just ask Tyler. He hated me, now he loves me and calls me Daddy.'

'Yeah, I'm not going to do that. Find out how the big bad Klaus got someone calling him Daddy.'

'Either way, I'm sure Tyler was worse than your kid could ever be.'

'He's a witch. Or he WAS one. I gave him the cure, now I want it back so he'll age like he's supposed to.'

'I'll have another person handle that. I promise. I don't need him hating me. Though it might be fun to actually torture someone.'

'Yeah. I guess it would. Let me handle it.'

'Very well then, farewell. Remember give me a manual to them or I'll subject them to my rules for my children.'

'Thanks.' I put my phone away to go see what I could do with Tyler and Jeremy. I needed to inform them on what was happening.


	3. The Beginning

I woke the kids up, happy that today they were leaving. Kai looked through his clothes, the others quickly got ready for the arrival of Klaus. Tyler was hesitant to get out of bed so I just left him there, at least until the others were ready. They dressed and Kai came downstairs wearing the EXACT SAME clothes from yesterday.

"Go change your clothes Kai! I'm not handing you over in dirty clothes."

"Oh, these? They aren't dirty. I washed them, yesterday. Besides, he's never seen me in these clothes."

"This man? Who's coming? He is a HYBRID! A vampire and a werewolf. The man I said could cure your bite. I need to get some things ready so that I can turn you into a vampire again. One without magic. That way you can never die, it'll be just like that prison world but we, I and Klaus, will be your personal hell this time. You'll wish you could go back."

"Oh, I assure you that I could go back if I wanted." I smirked.

"How? You're not a witch anymore." His face fell instantly. "Now get your ass down here!"

"I thought you wanted me to change clothes?" I groaned. Stupid kid! Confusing me… "Whatever you say Damon." He came downstairs and I saw him, walking toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry, aren't you?" I can't wait for him to drop his cheery attitude. Sometimes I hated him.

"Don't worry, breakfast is already ready. Go get Tyler up. We still have to wait for Jeremy and Kol. I just hope he gives us enough time for you kids to get your act together."

"Did you say act? I can act! Here, watch this." He walked in and grabbed the fire poker. He began to poke the fire with it and spoke. "Once, when I was a kid, we would go down to the docks and just watch the birds tweet, the boats row, and more importantly, for us kids, the water roll back and forth. We'd play games with the water by seeing how far we could get in without actually getting wet. Now, I'm an old man and I just wish things could be simple again. Age is a curse upon some men who thin-" I grabbed him, forced him to drop the fire poker, which Stefan caught, and vamped him upstairs.

"That is NOT what I meant!" Kol and Jeremy came out of their room. "Can you guys please get Tyler out of bed? Feed him if you please Kol." I let go of Kai and took a deep breath. I walked downstairs and set out the breakfast, it was small because I was hoping this wouldn't take too long.

They all came downstairs and Tyler was frowning, wishing that today wasn't happening. I can't blame him. That's almost how I felt about seeing my father. But that was for different reasons. I gave them silverware and then Stefan began to dust them all off. I ate my food quickly and then went out to the front door, opening it, hoping to see a car. No car yet. I took my phone out, and began to text him.

'Where are you? Am I supposed to take them over there?' I waited and when I thought he wasn't going to answer my phone buzzed, three times.

'I'm coming to Mystic Falls.'

'I'm retrieving them.'

'Where do you want to meet?' I smiled, before beginning to text. So I wasn't late or anything like that.

'Salvatore Boarding House, I still have Tyler's things. I still have those manuals you gave me. I don't have any manuals for you. When are you coming? How far are you from here?'

'I am just outside of the city, I'll see you soon. You still have time to make one if you wish. Otherwise, my rules will apply. You will keep those manuals, their coming back in the first of next month. I will not need his things either, I could just buy him more.'

'Warning, kid doesn't like changing clothes.' I didn't get an answer so I sat down on the couch, waiting. The kids came out, sitting and turned on the TV. I tuned it out, listening for the sound of a parking car.

When it finally came I got up and headed to the door. They looked at me and I collected them into a line, watching the door, so that Klaus could just take them, I didn't want Stefan here while I… helped our mom become our mom again.

"Okay Kai, who comes through this door is your new papa." I saw Tyler squirming. I don't blame him.

Tyler turned to walk back when the door opened. "Ty Ty. Nice to see your back, come on look at me." He turned around, slowly.

"Okay Klaus, take them. Jeremy has a bag full of clothes, school clothes but it's all he's got." He walked forward, smiling. His eyes fell onto each of them until finally they rested on Kai. He smiled, giving a slight bow.

"Hello. You are Malachai Parker yes? Kai?" He stared at him. He turned to me, still smiling. What is he doing? Trying to seem nice? Give a good first impression? I nodded. He turned back to Kai. "My name is Klaus. I think it will be a fun June together. I can't wait to get to know you." He held out his hand and Kai took it.

"Hey, my name is Kai." Klaus' smile widened, happy to get a response. He turned to Kol when they dropped hands.

"Kol, take them to the car, I left it at the well, I'm sure you'll find it." He smiled at them before they left the house. Then he turned to me. "How did things go?"

"My only problem was that Tyler bit Lily, my mom." How many damn times am I going to have to act like I care she got bit?

"I'll handle it. Kai, what do you want me to do with him? You said he hates changing clothes?"

"He hates changing clothes, he'll mix me up with words, he doesn't seem to understand the meaning of a spanking nor does he understand rules or corner time, he's just so happy it makes me angry, even when he is in trouble. I've taken him shopping but he still refuses to change into the clothes I bought for him, instead he stays with the two sets of clothes he had from the prison world. He looks 22 but he is actually 40 years old. He's been trapped and he finally left this year and now he's my problem. He killed his family a few days ago, and I mean dead dead, not daggered lying in boxes. I guess he one upped you. Now he's my problem and I have no clue what to do with him, all I know is he pisses me off." He had kept eye contact the whole time while I spoke.

"Well Damon, he could never one up me because he has been beat, the prison world and the fact that he is now human. I have never been beat and am still at large but that is not a concern. You ask me to help you teach him to understand the concept of good behaviour and bad behaviour. Meaning we need to start at stage one. I'll handle this. He'll be back on July 1st. You can see how far I've gotten and then you can keep going from there. Then I'll be back when school begins or after July. Either one is good for me but I will be taking Kai from you again since, as you said, he only manages to piss you off."

"And you think that a part werewolf like yourself can handle not getting angry at him? When he infuriates me?"

"Well Damon, what you have to keep in mind is, he is only a child. He knows no better. From what you've said earlier that his parents let him isolate himself and then just tried to have more children? That tells me they didn't care for him. Kai and I are the same in the fact that both our… dads call us abominations. What was his problem?"

"Magic sucker. He's a siphon."

"Very well, I'll take it from here. Thank you, if you have any more background tell me." He turned and headed out. I smiled, glad to be rid of them all. I'd already told him everything. He'd asked for a background and I gave it to him when he first asked.

(Klaus POV)

I left the Salvatore Boarding House and headed to the car, they'd gotten in like I requested. From what Damon's told me, Kai is nothing more than a child with the mental capacity of a four year old. Right now he's human. However, Damon planned on getting him turned into a vampire, I was just fine with that.

I got into the driver seat. This wasn't my car but it was still the car hijacked so it didn't matter really did it? I began to drive. I would let them talk to each other while we were in the car but when we got in the jet I would talk to them about how things would work.

(Stefan POV)

I was sitting beside Klaus in the car, having gotten in the shot gun. I looked back to see that Kol was sitting beside Kai, Kai beside Tyler and Jeremy was in the back of the car, listening to his music. "Hey, what do you guys wanna do? It's summer time now."

"I think I'm going to go ride some coasters and try some water slides. Then get a snow cone and watch a movie online or something. I don't really see the difference between summer and the rest of the year, it's all the same. Right?" Kai was the first to reply.

"The difference comes in depending on how you live. You haven't had to go to school have you?" Jeremy replied.

"School? Oh, I've been there but it was pointless so I dropped out. It's okay though. I learned quite a bit."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like how to fly a plane, drive a bus, many things you guys probably don't know how."

"Because you've been in the prison world with no distractions."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It only means that you, my friend, are an amazing person." Kol came into the conversation. I wanted to jump back there and keep talking to them.

"Hey, Stefan? Remember when we were in Junior year? Or maybe it was Sophomore year. Elena, Caroline and I got us all together and we went to the beach with snacks and other things. It was fun right?"

"Yes, we took more than we should have and stayed longer than we should have."

"You wanna do it again this year?"

"Ooh, sounds fun. We can do it this month and next month."

"Hey, get me some cheetos."

"No, a moolatte!"

"Who wants music?" I asked, turning on the radio and flipping across many stations. I chose The Fox 106.9 to listen to. We listened for a bit to see if it fit today's mood. I quickly changed it when it didn't even suit us. I looked to Klaus. "What do you think we should listen to?" He looked at me.

"I think we should listen to something other than that." I hit his shoulder.

"I mean try to find a station." Kai reached past and changed it to The Buzz. I listened for a minute as the song played. "Anyone have any clue on how to love Mondays?"

"Songs? No, there are none… that you could find. But I have my phone." Kol raised his phone in the air. "I have free internet anywhere, thanks to my mate Nik here." He grabbed Nik's shoulder, smiling.

"Of course, the best for my family."

"The radio itself sucks unless you care for those annoying commercials." Kai replied.

"Hey! Those commercials paid good money to air themselves. It's like TV. Only with music and you have too many choices to choose from. The TV has a limit."

"It teaches you to be patient."

"I don't really care for commercials." I put in, countering Tyler.

"Meaning your an impatient bastard?" Kai replied, raising his brow.

"Hey! Don't call him that! He's a lot more patient than you are!" Tyler growled.

"Oh yeah? What about me? I'm the most patient person on the planet!" Kol scorned, laughing at himself. Wow.

"I don't really care what you try to tell me what I am or am not." I replied.

"Well then, let's see. What can I call you?"

"SILENCE!" I jumped at Nik yelling at us. "Kai, apologize to Stefan. Tyler, don't push it. I still remember about Lily AND Kai. Don't start anything. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, you don't get to talk them down for it."

"Unless that opinion they don't agree with is yours!" Kol called.

"KOL!" He bit his lip and looked to the floor. I frowned myself and looked away, I felt scolded. And by my best friend no less… I looked out the window and we watched the scenery change. I felt us come to a stop finally.

"Nik?" I looked to him.

"Grab your things Jeremy. We're here, this is my private jet, we'll be home in about an hour. With ten minutes to spare to keep from the two hour mark. Now that we're here, I'll tell you how things will work at my house for this month. The entire month." He got out, picked up Tyler and carried him into the jet while the rest of us walked after him.

I helped Jeremy with his bag, that Damon had of course over filled, and into the jet with Kol and Kai walking behind us. I set it down and Nik picked it up and put it in the luggage compartment. He walked over into the cockpit area and I sat down next to Kai who was checking on Kol's phone.

"Jelly Stefy?" Kol asked. "You're Nik's best friend and Kai is mine."

"Liar, you have many friends because you-"

"Stefan, find a seat please. I need to get the kids to sit down." Nik walked over to them and then there was a blast of music from Kol's phone. Nik stared at Kai. The song was hilariously cursing. As a kid in his presence you weren't allowed to do that. Why I have no clue. He didn't even know why. It was just something he didn't like hearing from them. He grabbed the phone before Kol could and turned it down and changed the channel. He handed it to Kol and he handed it right back to Kai who looked around again.

I smiled before playing my own song. "Shots" by LMFAO. I dug through his things and pulled out the alcohol and handed it out. Nik vamped over and shoved it all back in before shoving me into a seat. I heard the song "Jumper" coming from Kai's phone. Tyler and Kol were looking around for music as well. There were now blasts of "I Cry" and "Know Your Enemy". I smiled. How awesome! I grabbed Nik's phone and played "Everything Is Awesome". Jer was asleep, Kol and Jer had played this game way into the night, making Damon think it was a long list of 'sleeping songs'. Kol still put him in the game with "Stay Together For The Kids".

Nik covered his ears and waited. I got up and danced as the jet took off, Kol followed my lead, followed by Jeremy, Tyler and then Kai got up and danced with us. I tried to pull Nik from his seat but he refused. I sighed before turning back to the others.

(Kol POV)

MUSIC! Was the moment right now. We had a song from maybe all the styles we liked. I had played "I Cry" which seemed to be fighting with the others to be the dominant one. "Everything Is Awesome" ended first. Aww. Mann. I quickly started the other songs over again. Which resulted in more DANCING! YAY! Anything to keep Nik off topic. Poor Kai. He didn't know what he'd gotten himself into. The songs all began to fight again, YES! Confused noise! Wait, why is that a yay?

I don't know nor do I care. To listen to Green Day you'd have to strain your ears to listen. Quite a quiet screaming song… I looked around to see that Kai had sat back down, so I did the only logical thing. I yanked him from his seat and began to dance with him. Summer had started! He should be happy! That means I no longer have a burning desire to bomb the Mystic Falls High School. Green Day ended so I once again reset the other songs. Nik growled at me but I smiled, I'm nothing but an angel. Nik had lost the game, and so had Tyler. The only contestants still standing were me, Kai, Stefan and Jeremy.

The next loser song was… MINE! I cried, I'd lost. I NEVER lose! I replayed the rest of the songs, that left Kai, Stefan, and Jeremy. The last three finalists. What a fun gambling game. Poor thing Jeremy was sleeping instead of playing. Then again he's a human. He can't take as much as a vampire, let alone an Original. I started my dancing again and Nik began to tap on his arm rest. I ignored it and kept going, hoping he'd let us. Then I realized something, the song "Shots" was more so allowed to be heard now so that meant he could hear it too… Maybe he'd let it keep going, just in case, God? Please let the song finish first this time! It wouldn't be fair to the rest of us.

Thankfully Stefan was dropped from the tournament. Meaning it was now Jer vs. Kai. I didn't know if I was supposed to vote for the person or the song. I loved all four of them. I kept dancing, having reset it once more, this time, who ever lost would lose and there would only be a replay of the winning song and we would all have to sing the song. Which is why I didn't know which to vote for. We had played this game for a while though. I didn't know if there was a name for this game but we didn't have one. I had forgotten about blink 182. The other band was… third blind eye. I voted for blink 182 because we heard the song Jumper a lot more compared to that other song. Maybe I could pause the other song until I knew it would win… NO! That would be unfair to Kai. Why did Kai have to choose that song? Why didn't Jeremy choose a song I hate?… I chose the song… hehe. I smiled, keeping up with the dancing, Kai looked tired of dancing. He was slowing down. I grabbed him and began to slow dance, helping him to find a dance style for his needs. Jeremy lost and now Kai's song was to be replayed. I sighed.

"You win Kai, we will replay this song and sing AND dance to it, all at once." I smiled, replaying it.

"Well that certainly is a way to decide which song to listen to first, I guess. You could sort them between loser and winner. Though the length of the song is a cheat. So I say it's a no go." Kai replied. "Besides, I'm tired of dancing." I replayed the song before grabbing and pulling him to my side. "Let's do it together!" We began to sing "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind, against everyone's will…. Because I'm awesome!

"I sang that wonderfully. You all slacked off." I clapped for me, the rest sat down, Kai went to the back, the restroom. I smiled. I turned to Nik. "Now is commercial time brother. Speak your piece as soon as he's back."

"You guys spent some time doing that. I'm happy you had fun. That was 20 minutes gone away. Well, welcome back Kai. Sit down please, that goes for you too Kol." I sat down beside Jeremy and shook him awake again. He jumped.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, you lost the game. Why don't we play-"

"Now, before you children find another game to play, I need to speak. I have, at home, a list of rules that you all need to learn and follow. I'll give you all today to do so, though I doubt you'll learn it in one day despite how few rules we have. The problem you might find is that some of the rules will be broken down into many sections. More importantly, Kol is the only one who answers to just me. I had decreed it so already. Those two rules are no cursing, which we have a list for and then the most difficult one, that breaks into many pieces and situations. Obey. It might seem easy but what you need to know is that on the obedience scale, I AM ALWAYS FIRST. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded, as did everyone but Kai. "Is there a problem Kai?"

"Why are you always first? Who else lives over there?"

"Elijah and Rebekah. However there are now new people. There are Freya and Finn. Those two you don't listen to. I'm always first because I am the King of New Orleans and I say so."

"So you say you go first? How does that work? Are you really the king?" I frowned, if he wasn't careful Nik would kill him already. Nik smiled.

"I appreciate your curiosity. It's a good quality. I'll move on, all you need to know is that my order goes first. IF we do collide that is, so far we never have. As far as I can remember, we only have six rules. Plenty less than Damon has, I'm sure. As I've heard from Jeremy."

"Yeah. He never really says his rules out loud, instead he hands over a list and never says why."

"Well he's never dealt with a child before, I have. In fact, you'll meet him when we get there. So I wanted to tell you that we HAVE rules. That is what I first wanted to inform you of. Now I want to tell you what happens IF you break the rules. There is a list of things that could happen. What I'm sure is Damon's ONLY form of discipline, spanking. Then there is time out, there is scolding, otherwise known as lecturing, there is a soaping, which of course is if you curse. You'll be pleased to know that I have made a guide chart, if only to help you know what type of consequences there are. Like grounding, that can happen. I've grounded both of my kids at least once. The last part I want to go over is that Elijah and Rebekah will also tell you what to do. They will also deal with your misbehaviour. The thing is, whoever is in the room with the misbehaved, will deal out the discipline. If we are all in the room, then whoever is closest. It is an unspoken rule. However, with my children, if they need discipline my children, they shall receive more from me when I hear of it or when I get time to deal with it. I am a busy man but for now, there are no problems that need be dealt with. In fact, it is quite peaceful. Any questions?" We shook our heads and he smiled. "Now, before you think the only thing we care about is how you behave, Kai, I should tell you that it is not. What we care MOST about is… as with the discipline there is an unspoken list of things that come first. I shall try to explain it in detail… also there are unspoken rules, that are common sense, we think you need not have to be told in order to follow the rule. We care most about your safety, something that should be obvious but someone might not know it, so I said it. The second on our caring list is family, as in we don't want you to be sad or lonely. We care about how you feel, so if need be you shall come to us for anything you might need. The third on that list is food, though I think it changes depending on what your species is. It could be safety, food and water, and then family. So after that comes behaviour. Yes we finally found it's place in our list of what comes first. Then comes fun. As in games and activities. That should cover everything. Any questions on that bit?"

"No, I have no questions." Kai replied. "You've explained your thoughts quite clearly. I just hope there's a reason I should care about following the rules."

"Safety purposes. Most of the time. That is why you should obey. I shall explain them if they are unclear. Cursing is wrong because it shows little thought about others and sympathy is a very highly valued concept around us. I myself need another look and I myself helped made up the rules." Kai laughed.

"Made up the rules?"

"Laid out the rules. They are not made up. I promise you that. Now, play a game or something. We still have about an hour to go. Time is flying by so slowly for you guys without your games. We'll stay at home and get to know each other today and then tomorrow we'll play family games and such. It is after all summer."

(Kai POV)

I watched Klaus take Tyler to the back of the plane and Kol was playing with Stefan, playing songs again. I was wondering why I should listen to the rules, I hate rules. Unless I made them. Jeremy went back to sleeping. We still had an hour to kill so I looked on my phone to find something to challenge them with. I found blink 182, Kol had said he liked those guys so I'd beat him with his own favourite band. I chuckled as I tried to find a long one.

Kol was playing Secrets by the Pierces, Stefan was playing If I Die Young by Taylor Swift. I put on Not Now by Blink 182. We reset the songs to make them see who won. I couldn't even hear mine playing. I grabbed the other people's phones so we could put them in the next song battle. Ooh. That's what is should be named! Song Battle! Stefan lost first, well duh, Taylor Swift didn't even play that long of songs that I know of anyway. Kol and I replayed our songs, whoever won had to sing the song. I had been sitting, they'd been dancing. This was apparently a good exercise game.

"You're not going to be able to beat my song! My song tells secrets!"

"Well my song shouldn't be playing." I laughed a bit, knowing that it would easily beat his song. "You LOVE blink 182, so be prepared for them to kill you!" My song beat his as I saw Klaus and Tyler coming back, Tyler was crying as he was carried by Klaus. Maybe Tyler was his son? Damon had made a joke about Klaus being my 'papa' I hadn't thought about it at the time but I could have replied that I killed my dad and see him seethe at my simple words. I replayed my song for Kol as I saw the screen lower from the ceiling and begin to play a show about a bear, a pig, a rabbit, a tiger and other animals, they were drawn weird, why would a bear wear clothes? I walked over and sat at the window, watching it with Tyler and Klaus.

(Tyler POV)

I had just come from the bathroom and Daddy had punished me for biting the girl Salvatore, despite my protests that Damon said he wanted her dead FIRST! Well at least this would be the end of it. I cuddled closer to him, he kissed my forehead, before turning me to watch the show, Babysitter Blues. Winnie The Pooh. Part of me wanted to smile, but around this new kid, I didn't want to look childish nor did I want to seem like a 3 year old. I've already lost track of how old I actually am. I'd need a calculator… hehe.

Kol came over with a song playing and I shooed him away. "Kol! I'm trying to watch this."

"Yeah, I am too. I like that song, I'll be with you in a minute, go wake up Jeremy, he's too old for naps."

"No he isn't. Not if he really needs it."

"I'll just be going now." Kol replied and we turned to watch the TV screen. Daddy hummed.

"Well I think we have enough time to watch this." We watched the show and soon it was over, too soon. I looked up to see him.

"Do we have time for another episode?"

"I doubt there are 10 minute episodes. Find your things, we're getting ready to leave." He stood me up and I took my phone back before waiting.

When the plane landed, Daddy led us off the plane. He put us in his car, before driving us home. When we got there, we were greeted by Rebekah and Elijah. I smiled, happy.

(Kai POV)

"Okay, I'll give you guys the list of our six, more or less, rules and then we'll have lunch when you all wrote them at least six times, after that we'll go shopping, without you Rebekah, you will buy half the store." He laughed. I looked around and it was quite a spacious room we were in.

Kol sat down and Jeremy followed his lead. I led Tyler to their table where we also sat down. I didn't know what we were waiting for but soon Klaus came over with papers and pens. I grabbed one and tried it out by making a few markings, it worked quite well.

1\. Obedience

2\. Respect

3\. No Cursing

I thought he said there were six rules. I began to write, this was easy. Though I do understand why he said it breaks into many rules. Obedience is practically anything they say, Respect was how to treat others, Cursing was wrong because it can start fights? I don't really care for that one. My mouth is my mouth and I can say what I like.

When I finished, I was the last one besides Jeremy. Klaus came back, smiling. "Lunch is ready." I got up and found my way to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and waited to be served. Klaus placed a plate in front of me and I began to eat. The other man looked at me.

"Wait." I stopped, putting my silverware down. Waiting. Besides, finished plate equals quicker time for Klaus to try and trick me into wearing clothes that don't belong to me, weird. All of these people were weird, or maybe I was the weird one. Seeing as I haven't had REAL human interaction for 20 years. I'd gotten used to doing what I want when I want and no one even there to tell me if I was doing it wrong or not.

Everyone sat down with a plate and I stole the moment of praying for the food. I finished my plate before washing it clean and then finding something they'd set out for dessert and sitting down with my newly washed fork. I slowly savoured the taste of the mint flavoured cupcake. I smiled with delight at every delicious morsel. These people knew how to cook. I finished my cupcake and washed my dishes again before finding their proper place. I watched everyone else finish before washing their dishes, just for the hell of it.

"Okay, let's go to the store. We're going shopping."

"Okay, have fun." I replied.

"You're coming with us." I shook my head. He led me into the courtyard where he sat down, smiling. Patiently, I followed his lead, intending to beat him at his own game. "How many pairs of clothes do you think I wear?"

"I have no clue, maybe three."

"Well that is true, you'd have no clue of knowing. How many pairs of clothes do you think Jeremy wears?"

"I'd go with at least 20."

"Damon?"

"Twenty pairs, one jacket."

"It doesn't matter how clean you keep your clothes, how unwrinkled they are, or how often you wash your clothes, you need new ones, as a human you'll start to give them your odor, that even humans can smell. You have your own scent and humans shouldn't be able to track you down. Besides you need summer wear, not spring wear."

"Their the same."

"No, summer wear you can swim in. We're going shopping." He ruffled my hair and I smiled, I'd lost this round. What was wrong with new clothes?

"Those clothes don't belong to me."

"Once we buy them they will."

"So I can NOT steal something by buying it?"

"Most of the time, yes." He grabbed my hand and led me back to his car and we drove off to the store, the others had already been waiting. I looked around for new clothes to wear for summer, looking in the summer section, or so it said anyway.

I tried not to find anything that looked good but I failed, I found things to wear to swim in. Like shorts, tops, swim trunks, and I found some jackets too. I put them all in a basket and just collected as I pleased.

We checked out and when we got back to their house I dropped them all in the bottom of the closet in my borrowed room… Klaus had given us two rooms. One to each of us and one we were supposed to sleep in, if we behaved. What he meant by behaviour was quite odd, anything is behaving, you have to specify or people like me won't know what you're talking about. I confess, I'm being stubborn, soon he will break.

(Tyler POV)

"DINNER!" I jumped. What? Already? I looked up at Daddy and he only smirked before carrying me in there. I was sat in a chair next to him and everyone came in slowly. He got me a plate and a drink. I looked to see it was blood. I bit my lip, trying to ignore the blood. I would not resort to drinking that. But… I was already in trouble once. I saw Marcel come in and smiled. He smiled back and then I noticed Daddy put Kolinn in his high chair as Genevieve just sat holding another baby. Dad had said her name was Geena. He'd said we had a new member of the family.

"Who wants to say the prayer?" asked Aunt Beky. I smiled as Dad replied… by saying the prayer.

"Thank you, Lord, for the food we are about to receive, and for the nourishment to our bodies. Amen." I picked up my fork and began to eat my steak, mashed potatoes, and beans. I savoured every morsel, trying to take up all the time in dinner.

When everyone was almost finished with their meal, I quickly finished mine, I had more than they did and I saw Dad drop a straw in my cup. I sighed. Bast- jer-…. Meanie. I grabbed my silverware, plate and cup and put them in the sink. I walked up to my room and began a bath.

I turned around to see a blood bag on top of my tooth brush. I looked around and saw no one. I took the bag, tore it open with my teeth, turned on the faucet and poured it all into the toilet quickly. I flushed the toilet, putting the empty blood bag on the counter and sighed, turning the faucet off. I know that was wrong but… it was the only way I could actually fight Klaus without actually out right telling him to piss off.

I brushed my teeth and then turned back to my bath before getting in and showering.

(Kol POV)

I was trying to tackle Nik, trying to get my ball back but he kept dodging me. I rolled my eyes before trying once more. "Nik? Please can I have my ball back?" He rolled his eyes.

"Kol, I said I'd give it back to you, I just want to know if Tyler actually drank when he was over at Damon's." I squinted at him. Hell no am I betraying his trust. I shrugged.

"I have no clue, but if you want my ball, keep it." He glared at me.

"I am being serious Kol, DID HE FEED?" I sighed.

"Yes Nik, he fed." enough not to desiccate. He stared at me hard for a minute and I tried to keep my face on, try not to give us away. He smiled before pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. He gave my ball back and I smiled before returning the family gesture.

"Get ready for bed Kol. You four are sleeping together. In one bed or four is up to you, which is why I put a four person bunk bed in the room." He smirked. "I thought you of all people would be satisfied." I smiled before running of to bathe.

(Jeremy POV)

I didn't need to wash my hair because I'd washed it last night. Elena and Damon would be getting back together now that school was out. They didn't like me seeing it, and I was just fine with it. I got a text and I reached over and checked my phone. Damon?

'How's your first of thirty days over there been?' I smiled before answering.

'We spent today 'learning' Klaus' rules. HE only has 6! What is wrong wit u?'

'Jeremy?'

'Yes?'

'SHUT UP!' I rolled my eyes before texting.

'Good night… Damy.' I quickly turned my phone off. Only Stefan was allowed to call him that. Damon called him Pikolo. I'd overheard once when Damon had gotten pissed at Stefan. I got out and grabbed my towel, having finished bathing.

(Kai POV)

I'd taken a quick in-out bath and was now lying on the top floor of a bunk bed I'd found… okay fine. Klaus led me here. I was wearing too long sleeved top and too long pants. Only too long by the fact I'd have to roll my sleeves and legs up like three times. It had eclipses on it with bears jumping them, weird but I'd chosen them for their length and the eclipse. It had both lunar and solar.

I looked down as I saw Jeremy enter, led in by Klaus. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the bed. He laid down on the bottom bunk and I smiled. Klaus left and I laid back, crossing my arms, lying my head on my arms, staring at the high ceiling. This house was huge. I'd have fun just exploring the thing.

Eventually Kol and Tyler entered, Tyler lying in the second to bottom bed. I loved this bed, there was a slide to go down back to the floor for two of the beds, top most two beds obviously, and a ladder to the third bed. The fourth bed you could easily get off of. I smiled before rolling onto my side.

"Okay, who's got the music, we can't go to sleep without music."

"I've got it!" Jer called and I rolled onto my stomach. Of course there were BARS on the sides of the bed. To keep us from rolling off? I yawned before sitting up, bored. I didn't know how to get to bed seeing as I was in such a maze like house. There were so many things to see. I wouldn't leave this house ever. I decided to wait it out before going back downstairs.

We listened to music and when I didn't hear anything coming from the house besides that, I leaned down to see Kol. I smiled when he showed he was awake by looking right at me and smiling. I smirked. I mouthed to him about going down and he smiled, nodding. I carefully crept down the ladder as he did the same.

We reached to floor again before I led the way out and to the bottom floor. Kol opened a door and I looked in to see a painting room. I looked around and Kol gently shoved me out before we kept looking around at all the rooms. Kol opened one door that led to a set of stairs. I looked at him and he smiled before shaking his head.

'Nothing in there, only our basement and coffins…. I think.' I nodded, bored but marking this rooms existence. We moved on before we heard a creak and I stopped in my tracks, waiting. Kol listened before we kept moving, but aiming to find a different way up the stairs without actually taking the stairs, where we'd obviously be spotted. I know he didn't say go to sleep exactly but I didn't want to take any chances.

Kol eventually stated that we should just go back up the stairs and I rolled my eyes before following him. He led me back to our room and I climbed back up to my bed as he followed suit. When I finally got under the covers, I heard the door creak open. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, it tricked Damon, why not him? Or whoever that was.

They stayed there for a minute before they left, closing the door again. I sighed in relief before trying to go to sleep.

(R&R Please? These stories I'm going to actually try and make into what I think a day should be like. I will also be trying to get the four to bond. What I really want to do, since I don't think we got far enough into Kai's character is give it some meaning and him a character and background. I don't mean family or where he came from, I mean like how anyone I know agrees that Kol is the fun brother and Elijah is the moral brother.)


	4. Day 2 Is Even Better

(I want to say I'm making this stuff up as I go. I've never really done these things. Also I'm sorry if you get confused with all the different POVs. But I'm only using them to represent time passing.)

June 2nd

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

I woke up, no one in the house but ME and HER. I sighed in relief. I didn't have anyone to care for but ME…. And Elena. I rolled over and smiled at her sleeping form in MY bed. Just the way I like it. Today she was going out with Bonnie and Caroline… I think. Something like that.

I got up out of bed and got in the shower, bathing. I was happy and I had 29 days without those idiots. Today was June 2nd. They were coming back July 1st. I took my towel and dried off before coming my hair. My beautiful hair.

I went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. I grabbed a blood bag and walked into the basement. Today, my work began. I sighed. Did I really have to go see her ugly face? She obviously hates us. I walked down the steps and looked into her cell. She was staring at the door. When I appeared her head snapped up.

"Damon? Let me out of here. Please."

"Sorry, I can't do that. But here's something to FINALLY eat!" I threw her the blood bag and got my bag of vervain ready. I grabbed some things to torture her with before walking right inside the cell with her and locking the door. "Today, you and I are going to have some fun." I turned to face her and her face showed utter fear at the objects I was holding.

(Klaus POV)

I was in the living room, drinking my breakfast. Everyone but the kids were up. My father had texted me that our mother was coming over with Freya and Dahlia for a bit. They needed to talk to us. I was just sitting, waiting. Stefan was at my side doing the same. Rebekah was leaning against my shoulder as she watched the TV. Elijah was sitting reading the paper as Gen and Hayley were trying to talk to me about the children… MY children.

"Nik are you even listening?" I looked away from my drink and at Gen. My only response was the raising of my brow. She sighed. "Hayley, you try." I looked to her and she smiled.

"Klaus, Genevieve is trying to say that you've been working too hard with having to deal with Geena, Kolinn, and Marcel all at the same time. Now that KOL is back your time is going to be even harder to split up. I mean we ALL know how HE acts. And what with having Tyler around again, not to mention Jeremy, you aren't going to have enough time to give. Then there's that new kid. Kai Parker or something. Who knows what he does."

"Is there a point somewhere in there?" I asked, bored. I went right back to my drink and waiting again. She groaned before throwing something at me. I dodged and glared at her. "What is your problem?" I growled. Katerina snickered and I turned on her.

"NIKLAUS! Sit down." I glared at Elijah and walked out of the room. I found Dahlia and Esther waiting, Freya standing beside Dahlia. I smiled.

"Hello. Come in. Follow me." They came in and I led them to the living room I'd just left. "We have visitors." I plopped right back where I was and Stefan smirked.

"I got your revenge." He whispered.

"No, ALL I have to do is reveal one small secret and everyone will know HOW she found out about the moonstone in the first place!" She glared at me and I beamed at her reaction. No, she wouldn't want me revealing that would she?

(Stefan POV)

What are they hiding? I looked at the women who came in and smiled at the girl. The blonde one was obviously HIS mom. Wow. Both our moms came back to life. I looked at Klaus. "Which can I take?" He looked at me. His face was telling me I was an idiot. Then I realized something. "Are they your family?" He nodded.

"Niklaus? I wanted to tell you something. Can I have your attention please?" Esther asked. She'd sat down on a different couch. The black haired one was on her right and the girl was on her left. Nik turned his head to her.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, actually sounding kind. Then again he'd promised to try and fit her into his family.

"This summer I was thinking about taking Dahlia and Freya back to our homeland."

"For the summer?" He smiled. He was glad to be rid of her?

"Yes, I was thinking that as sisters I'd take her back. We'd be back by August."

"Very well. What did you come for my acceptance? My permission?"

"I was. I am also going to tell you to call Tyler every day. I won't be able to contact you."

"You don't have a phone."

"No, I don't."

"You may go. You have my permission." I smiled. This is what you call a family.

"Thank you." Dahlia and Freya got up, ready to leave. "Wait, will you promise me you will call your father?" Nik rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It's not your business."

"But how will I know you are safe?" I just realized she cared for Nik and he didn't want anything to do with her. Just like my mom wanted nothing to do with me and I cared for her….

"Because you know I cannot be killed."

"What is taking so long?" Mikael asked. I hid behind Klaus. HE was here?! Nik laughed. Mikael turned to glare at him. "What are you laughing at _boy._ "

"Only the fact that my friend still finds you scary. When in reality I am the ONLY scary thing in existence. I even scare myself sometimes." Mikael started approaching but one of the two girls spoke.

"Mikael, leave him." The black haired one answered. Esther approached and kissed Nik on the forehead, he dropped back, surprised.

"I love you Niklaus. Goodbye. At least until I see you again in August." They left the house and Nik tried to wipe off the kiss with his sleeve.

"Ugh. So what were you girls saying? We need to wake the kids up since they've come and gone."

"That you are taking a summer break from Kolinn and Geena."

"For this month. Enjoy your time sweethearts. Come Stefan, we need to wake up the others."

"Nik, my mother hates me."

"Not as much as I hate mine."

"Really?" He frowned. I'd told him of last week with my mother and how things went, she had tried to KILL ME!

"Fine, I'll fix her. I'll compel to love you as much as mine does. With a few tweaks here and there, to make her YOUR mother and not mine. If you know what I mean."

"How much does she love you?" I asked, I'd never seen her loving him, not when they had real family.

"She loves me so much she used to call me…" He frowned. "… sweet precious child of mine. Ugh. What hideous words. The word she used most often with me was precious." I laughed.

"My precious. Sweet precious." I replied, referring to the Hobbit. He only glared at me before dropping his glare and opening their door.

(Kol POV)

"Wake up. We have a day filled with fun planned in our future. First, take a bath. That includes you Kol." I groaned.

"Stop saying that!"

"Well then instead, I'll tell you what orders DON'T include you." I got down from the bed using the slide and went to the bathroom. I washed as told before dressing myself up for breakfast. And the day of course.

I went downstairs and sat down at the table, watching Elijah warily. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Okay so he wasn't going to kill me… what did I do? Oh… last night… please don't know about that. Act natural. No one knows anything. I grabbed my plate and some silverware, grabbed Tyler's drink and drank his blood and refilling it with cold soda, having washed out the last of the blood. I put it back down and Tyler entered the room. I showed him to his seat before I sat down myself and waited.

(Kai POV)

I was done washing and was now looking around for my clothes that I'd washed. They were playing hard to find.

"Would you like me to find you something to wear? You've searched through those clothes three times already. If you're looking for your clothes you brought over, Rebekah took them to the dry cleaners." I sighed.

"Those were mine. I'll see if anything deserves to be worn." I found a dark blue shirt and light blue jeans. Hmm. I took them out of the closet and went to the bathroom to change clothes. I looked brilliant in them even if they weren't mine to begin with. I went out to see he was still there. "You know. I changed my mind, those clothes? They are all MINE." I closed my closet and walked out.

(Tyler POV)

We were eating breakfast and Daddy was talking to us, about what we were going to do today. I finished up my eggs and bacon as I listened to him talk.

"Today we're going to go to an amusement park, a water park, then we'll go out for a snow cone and come home to wash up so we can go see a movie today. Then if you kids still have energy, we'll go to the park for a while. Then we'll come home and you guys can watch TV. Then I'll send you guys off for Dinner, then bed. How does that sound?" I nodded my head and so did the others.

"Does anyone remember when the Fire works comes on?" Kai asked after we were watching Rebekah gather up the plates.

"That would be the fourth of July."

"Oh, so we'd be where? Mystic Falls?"

"Yes. In Mystic Falls. Or at least this year you will be."

"What do you mean this year?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I mean to say that I think Damon implies to keep this up for EACH summer we have."

"Oh great. I'm a bag of hot potatoes." Kai replied.

"No. Not at all. We both love the lot of you. I planned today. Now who wants to plan tomorrow? We'll take turns doing this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you guys come home for lunch or should we knock you guys off the list?"

"No list. I will be bringing home something to eat from a diner or something."

"OOH! Rousseau's!" Aunt Rebekah called.

"Anyone else?"

"Not a problem." Uncle Elijah replied.

"I'm fine with not cooking." Hayley answered.

"Nor I." Genevieve responded.

"I'm okay with it." Katherine stated. Nadia just nodded.

"I'll get McDonald's for the kids." Stefan called.

"Fine. So be it." Daddy stood. "You five are coming with me. However, Geena is still too young for adult food. She doesn't have any of her baby teeth yet."

(Kai POV)

We were at the amusement park. Storyland. Awesome place really. Though, it was more of a Kid's place than something for a teen or an adult. Why did he pick this place? I looked around at him to see what he wanted, he was trying to get our attention.

"Children, I'll call you or find you when we're leaving. You can all split up for this place, it'll make it more fun for you. Just don't leave these grounds."

"Yes Daddy." He sat down on a park bench and I turned toward the tracks. There was a train! I walked down the aisles and found the place we were supposed to get on. I waited and when the train came back around, I got on where I was pointed to.

When I was bored, I got off, too slow. Unlike a real train. I spotted Tyler and walked over to him. "HEY! I've been looking for you. Do you like roller coasters?"

"Yes, I said that."

"Follow me! I found some awesome rides!" I followed him to the roller coaster, it was dinosaur roller coaster. AWESOME! I guess, it depends. Does it have a scary T Rex? No dinosaur is complete without him.

We got on and I waited for it to start. It started out slow but when we went down the first hill, it was faster than the usual roller coaster… for children. It was fun but I liked most was that it did have a T Rex. It reached down to eat us as we passed through it's legs. I laughed as we past and I looked up to see how big it's tail was.

We went around three times before we were let off. Tyler led me away quickly and we arrived at a place with bumper cars? But these it looked like you actually drove it down a track or something. I looked at him.

"Tyler? You live in New Orleans don't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"How often do you get to go on these amusement park rides?"

"The whole city or just this park?" I smiled, amazed.

"Okay so that's something you do that a normal kid doesn't. Walk around, playing on amusement parks and everything else when you feel like it."

"That is because Klaus is my Dad, he has more than enough money and he never will run out. What I want to know is where he gets that money. Now shut and drive." I began to drive my 'car' around. My hair flew behind my back as I went speeding down the area and turned around to do the same thing.

When the ride was over, I was happy. I preferred Bumper Cars. Though it was fun. I looked around for another play ride and he led me to the Dutch Shoe. I got in and he got beside me. "I bet I can make you sick. By spinning in circles! Which is where we're headed next." I laughed.

"I doubt it Tyler. Nothing ever makes me sick!"

"We'll see about that!" We went into the air and started spinning around. I saw the whole park from up here, even some of the outside houses. It was awesome! I smiled. I had just thought of something.

"Hey, you ever venture off to New Orleans Six Flags?"

"Umm. No Daddy tells me I can't go there, that their closed. Why? Have YOU been there?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh don't act astonished! You know I'm better than you!"

"HA! You wish!"

When we landed he led me off to another place but Klaus stepped in the way with Jeremy and Kol. "Sorry mates but we're leaving. We need to go get ready for Blue Bayou." He smiled.

"Wow! YES!" We went over to the car and he drove off toward home again.

(Tyler POV)

We were home but we were given a time limit to change into our swim clothes, find some clothes to wear afterwards and find a towel. If we didn't, he'd find us clothes and a towel. I wanted to know what he was planning. I wouldn't just upright ask him though! I knew not to do that. Besides, he'd probably not say anything.

I found an orange beach towel, a brown shirt, and a pair of jeans to wear. I went downstairs and he smiled at me. I was wearing my swim clothes but underneath the clothes I'd been wearing. I waited and the others came running down the stairs as the time limit was starting to come. We were only given four minutes. Weird but it must be important, he NEVER gave time limits like that unless he was counting. I gulped at just the thought. If he were counting, you were in trouble.

"Okay, let's go! I've still got great plans!" He led us back to the car and we got in quickly. He drove off to the Blue Bayou.

(Kol POV)

We were at the Blue Bayou and Nik was yet again instructing us. "You children have an hour but know that by the end of the hour you better have bathed and washed so we can go get snow cones. If you want, I'll inform you of when you need to get it done."

"Nope! I'm good." I replied. Everyone nodded and I quickly grabbed Jeremy and ran off. He was MY playmate for today. Tomorrow would be either Kai or Ty. I found a ride. Racers. Perfect! I led him up the steps, almost vamping him up there. That would be quite awkward.

When we reached the top he sighed. "Are we here?"

"For this ride we are! I can't wait to take you down the water slide!" I got in one of the slides before looking at him. "I'm not talking about this one. There is one that is WAY more awesome!"

"Okay, I'm getting the feeling that Klaus spoils you guys."

"Poor you got stuck with Damon." I giggled at him before going "WHEEE!" Down the water slide. He tried to catch up but it was no use! I was too fast. When we got to the bottom I helped him swim back up to the surface.

"I thought vampires hated swimming."

"Nope! Follow me! There is so much to DO!" I took him to Pirate's Cove. "Enjoy yer time here matie. You'll be headed off to yer deeth in a ye here minute." I said, again leading him off to the slides. We went down each of them, me screaming in delight.

I got out and looked around for Jeremy, I retrieved him and ran up to the 'pirate man'. I had dubbed him that myself. He finally had a name. "This man is ugly, never touch him."

"Kol! What the hel-"

"P."

"Huh?"

"No cursing when we're having so much fun, Nik won't care. Follow me!" I grabbed his arm and ran off again. Happy to be here with him! I'm so hyped and I don't know why. Usually I feel this way but not this much. I led him to the Voodoo slide. I led him up the stairs and he was trembling.

We got in the raft for the next to go and he clung to my hand. "Kol." He whispered. I held up a finger and soon we went down the slide. "KOL! I'm terrified!. This slide is huge!"

"Oh don't worry."

"Easy for you to say, you can see."

"Would I let someone hurt you?"

"No."

"Then be quiet unless your screaming, speaking of which!" I began to scream, happy!

We reached the bottom after what seemed like forever to scream. But Jeremy joined me so I wouldn't stop. We landed in the water and I looked down. I wanted to land in the water. No fair. I looked around anymore slides to take him on?

I took him to Lafitte's Plunge. He frowned at the drop. I smiled. "Hey, don't worry. I'm here with you. I love you mate, I could never let anything bad happen to you." I put him in the slide and sat beside him. "Ready? Imagine yourself fighting off your fears."

"Well that I can I do." He replied.

"See? My point exactly."

"How many more rides until we have to go wash?"

"Umm. I have no clue. He said we had an hour. WEE!" I screamed as I went sliding down and I almost felt terrified of the plunge but I remembered, I could jump off any time I needed to. I went down, down, down, until I finally went SPLASH! I floundered around, trying to find Jeremy. He came splashing down next to me. I grabbed him and swam to the top. I smiled.

"See? No problem!" I led him out of the water and thought. "Our last ride MUST be High Riders. Come, quickly!" I grabbed him and took him over there. "As soon as we're done, we're bathing." I led him up the stairs and we went as soon as possible.

I had fun going down all the twists, even landing on my stomach once. I smiled as I went flying into the water. BEST. PART. EVER! I swam to the surface, looking around for Jeremy. We'd spent plenty of time doing these rides, the hour must almost be up. He swam to the surface, using Dog Paddle. Before he actually started swimming. I grabbed him and took him to the showers and gave him shampoo.

We took five minute bathes, YAY! "Now we get snow cones! Though I could have easily bought them myself. But Nik planned this day so, I thought I'd be kind. Come on Jeremy! Let's go find something else to do!"

"Like find your brother."

"OOH! Awesome idea!" I thought for a minute. "Did you get sunburn?" He blushed.

"No, your other brother made sure that I'd put on sunscreen. Your sister made sure of it for Kai."

"Good, their responsible idiots. I'm glad. Who will lead this expedition?"

"You because you have a good sense of smell and I don't feel like it." I nodded and grabbed him again. "Is this how this entire day is going to go? You grab me and lead me off?"

"Nope! Just for now." I led him away and out, finding my brother after what was maybe five minutes. "NIKY!" I hugged him, letting go of Jeremy. He hugged me back.

"Kol. So are you done?"

"Yes, how much time do we have to find Tyler and Kai?"

"Only a minute." He pointed and I looked to see they were racing over, Tyler winning of course. I smiled before jumping him, letting Kai win. He grumbled at me and shoved me off. I smirked at him.

"It wasn't fair because he's a human. Where did his witch power go?"

"The cure remember?"

"Ah yes. I remember Damon got rid of it."

"Come on. To the car with all of you." I carried our bags to the car and set them down in the back before getting myself in the car. "Okay, off to get snow cones and Nachos."

(Jeremy POV)

"What flavours do you want?" Klaus asked. I was amazed. I'd just been to two places and had the best time of my life!

"Cherry!"

"Banana!"

"Root Beer!"

"Orange!"

"Watermelon!"

"Cherry Vanilla Swirl!"

"Blue Moon!" Klaus laughed.

"Okay, maybe I should rephrase or you are going to call out all flavours in existence. What flavour do each of you want?"

"Cherry Vanilla Swirl!"

"Blue Moon!"

"Banana!"

"Root Beer!"

"Watermelon!"

"Okay, then. That's better. You are all getting your own thing of nachos though." I cheered.

"YAY!"

"WHOOHOO!"

We pulled up into the window and he ordered the food. Then we drove off, I slowly ate mine, making sure to cool down my tongue with my snow cone after each bite of burning nacho. "Okay so now we're off to Rousseau's for some fries and burgers for all!" He drove off from the parking space, he'd called Elijah to get their orders.

When we got there he went in, locking the car behind him. I smiled at Kol. "You wanna open the door and see if it'll be beep?"

"Ooh."

"No guys don't. Today's gone so smoothly." Tyler complained.

"Okay, I won't."

"Nor shall I." Soon he came back with a stack of boxes. I looked at him.

"What's in the boxes?"

"As I said. Food for everyone. Also, Dinner. Now we're going to McDonald's." He drove off and we went to McDonald's. He went in and came back with bags. I rolled my eyes, he was going to kill us by over feeding us.

"Now we're going home!" He drove out of the parking space now.

(Kai POV)

We were at the house again, but just for a minute or so. We were dressed, fed, and now dry. Klaus came back as soon as he'd left. He got back in the car. "Okay now that we've had lunch, we can now have a movie! But first, give me your trash."

I gave him my empty nacho box and my empty cup. He took all of them before he disappeared and came back again. "We're going to go see Tomorrowland. Won't that be fun?"

(Tyler POV)

We arrived at the movies and he rushed us to the movie room we were supposed to be at. "Okay. Now I'll go get you kids something to munch on while we watch the movie."

"But we just ate." Jer complained.

"I'll be right back, it's for during the movie, I'm not saying you HAVE to eat it." He left and I laughed at him.

"He NEVER forces you to eat anything you don't want to. Unlike normal parents."

"Hey you be quiet, he got stuck with Damon and Damon is an A-"

"shtray. Hello! We are still not at home."

"Whatever."

"Leave Kol alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to-"

"Shush, the movie's starting." Daddy replied. I turned toward the screen and saw that yeah, it was starting. Cool. We'd gotten here just right on time.

When the movie was over, along with the credits, I was amazed! This was the very FIRST time I'd predicted a movie's ending and the movie reminded me of another movie, but this one was MORE AWESOME! It reminded me of The Robinsons.

"So do you kids still have energy?" Daddy asked. I looked up.

"Why? Do we still have places to go?"

"The park. Remember?"

"YES!"

"Shush! Which way do you want to leave?"

We got out of the movie theater and went back to the car. "Which park is it Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes Daddy which park is it?" Kai laughed. I shot him a glare.

"You'll see."

(Jeremy POV)

I was tired out already but I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun. We drove off and when he parked we were at the zoo. What does New Orleans NOT have? "Welcome to Audubon Park, NOLA. Now I want to see some happy faces while your out there. Now go play!"

I got out of the car and Tyler had already ran off with Kol. I ran behind them with Kai on my tail. I found the swings but what caught my attention was Tyler. He'd jumped from the stairs to the net and now he seemed to be unable to get his balance. As a hybrid, I knew it was just me. He could easily get his balance.

I walked up the stairs and jumped on the net as well. I went a bit too close to the ground but I went shooting back into the sky. I laughed as I fell back down. It was like a trampoline! I looked at Kol. "A little help?"

"No! You find your own way off!"

"Ooh! Can we go to the library?" Ty asked, he got off the net and pulled me with him. "There you go Jeremy." He ran back around and jumped back on the net. I walked off to the swings and began to swing myself back and forth.

"Look at me! I'm Simba!" Tyler jumped onto the net but instead of staying where he was, he moved to fall onto the ground, floundering his arms and legs like Simba had when he fell from the tree. I saw him get caught or land on Klaus. "Um." I looked over to see what Kai was doing.

He was trying to climb the whole structure, Kol had disappeared. I watched Kai, wanting to know if he could actually do it. But Klaus got onto him for it. Aw poor Kai. Kai, instead, walked off. Now I was the only one there so I got up and ran after him and Tyler.

I found Tyler hanging from a tree. "Now I'm Tarzan."

"Um, correction. Tarzan never hung from a tree."

"Shut up! I'm using my imagination." He climbed up the tree, higher. I walked over to the tree and climbed up to the top. As far as I dared. I found a water park and the park we'd just left. I looked at Tyler.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go over there?" I pointed and he climbed higher to see.

"Ooh, keen eye Jeremy. Sure! I'd love to!" He helped me climb down and then his twig he was clinging so desperately to broke and he fell to the ground. I laughed, running off before he could touch me. "Fine, we'll make it a game of tag! I'm coming for you Jeremy!"

I raced over to the park and he was hot on my trail, catching up quickly. I grabbed the long pole and shouted.

"SAFE!"

"Okay, fine. You win." I looked at him, confused.

"You're going to let me win?"

"Well I'm not going to cheat and I'm not going to lurk, so yeah. Besides, I'm not the one with a must-win ego." He replied, walking off.

"HEY! I don't either."

"Not saying you do."

"But I do!" Kol called. "I want to have the most pounced record for today." I raised a brow before getting an idea.

"Is that so Kol?"

"Yes." He puffed out his chest. I jumped him and he went skidding in the water. "YAY! Now your turn Ty. Otherwise I'm tied with Nik."

"Yeah well he FORCED me to land on him Kol."

"Oh come on! Please? It's for your Uncle Kol." Ty jumped him and smirked at him before getting up and walking back to the stairs and walking along the bridge. I helped Kol back to his feet and he smiled. "Can you swim?"

"Yeah." He grabbed me and led me away to the slides and pushed me. I laughed as I fell down the slide and came to a stop when the slide ended. I looked up at him. "Pretty small slide Kol."

"Well get out of the way! I came too quickly." I jumped out and he came right in my place. "Sorry bout that."

"Who wants to be chased?" Kol asked, getting out and shaking himself off from the water. I looked down to see I was wet myself. I looked around, for something else to do.

"You kids might want to hurry up. We have to be home soon. For Dinner. I'd already bought it so we just need to reheat it."

I sighed. I went to the wheel go round or whatever you call it. I got on and called Tyler over.

"Want me to spin you?"

"Of course, I could never get it to go fast." I smiled and leaned back, ready for this.

"Fine but if you want me to stop you just have to say so." He grabbed a bar and began to run. I went sliding and grabbed a bar and held on as tight as I could. "If you want me to go faster, you know what to do too."

"Okay then, faster!" He did, he went faster than before and the scenery turned into blurry but I could still see colours. "Faster!" The scenery turned into one big blur. "FASTER!" He vamped in circles, I mean he had to to make it where my head hurt from the spinning. "STOP!" He did and I went flying. "Not that fast!" I laughed as I landed on my back. Actually Kol had caught me. I felt sick. I got to my feet and ran off to the grass. Just in case.

"Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better and NOT vomit. It's what the Gemini use." Kai handed me a plant and I did my best to eat it, which was actually quite successful. It tasted sweet.

"Okay! We're leaving!" Klaus called. We went back to them and we walked back to the car. "How was your day? Did you enjoy it?"

"Who are you talking to Nik?"

"All of you."

"I LOVED it."

"Delightful."

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"It was AWESOME! Especially the movie!"

"That is how one lives. That means me." Kol said, laughing.

"Yeah, give me a pin. I need to go there!"

"You can, in your imagination!"

"Hey! Shut UP!"

"Excuse me, what was your favourite part of the day?"

"Movie!"

"I can't even remember what we did today. The Blue Bayou?"

"How about the amusement park we went to?"

"The WHOLE day!"

"Oh yeah? Steal my line? MY LIFE!" I laughed at Kol. Maybe there was a screw missing but he was funny. The only one to fight him for that title was Tyler.

(Kol POV)

"When is Dinner?" Nik asked Genevieve.

"In about 20 minutes, hey Nik. Welcome back." I turned away to go find the other four.

"We're having dinner in 20 minutes!"

"I vote fish!"

"I vote burger!"

"I vote vote!

"I vote burrito!"

"I vote me!"

"Ew, that's disgusting Kol."

"What? Do I taste nasty to you?"

"Um Kol, don't." Jeremy replied.

"Fine. Well turn the TV on or something. By the way, I'll be planning tomorrow. It'll be fun!"

"I should hope so!"

"Kai what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what's on." I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Besides, we won't have enough time to watch anything. Dinner is here in twenty minutes, you said so yourself. Remember? Why is there planned times for meals anyway?"

"You'll have to ask Nik that."

"I know exactly what we should watch!" he snatched the remote and I snatched it back. "NO! Bad Kai. You ask for things. Now ask me for the remote." He laughed at me.

"I'm sorry, I think I must have misheard you." He got up and walked over to the TV. "I'll just change it here." I sighed. Poor Nik. Taming Tyler and now having to tame this one. Rascals. Hilarious. The thing was back in Nik's day he was the worst brat you'd ever in your life come across. Now he was using his skills to tame the other imps.

He changed the channel to Cartoon Network and sat down. "It's too bad we missed the Tom and Jerry show."

"Teen Titans Go! Is also awesome." Ty sat down beside him and Jer sat by me. I smiled. To each his own. Okay that is NOT how you use that analogy but still. I smiled, remembering an analogy from the movie.

"I got stung by the bee so we'll jump on the beehive!" They laughed.

"We came here just in time to see one episode out of two."

When it was ending, sadly we were called away. I stayed in my chair, defying their call. I WILL watch the ending.

(Kai POV)

"Dinner!"

"I'm in here!" I called, watching the small green dude, Beast Boy as people call him, and the cyborg, which was amazingly his name. I think. They were sitting on the couch, laughing. They'd had a long stare down over a piece of pizza that landed on the floor. They yelled at anyone in the episode who said the word 'responsibility'. I laughed as they high fived each other and then it ended with their friends, Robin Raven and Sapphire, running from robots who shot lasers from their eyes.

"Dinner! Kol! Kai! GET in here!" I sighed, turned the TV off as it went to commercials and went into the room I was being called to.

"You called?" I replied.

"Sit down. It's time for Dinner."

"Do I have to eat in here? Can't I watch TV?"

"Sure you could but that is not how this is going to work."

"And why not?"

"Because this is family tradition."

"Why?"

"Because it shows how much we love and care for each other. We have time to tell each other how our day went."

"Why? Can't we show that in a different way? I'm not part of your family." I could see I was working his buttons finally. Damon would have already yelled at me. Just thinking about that made me smile. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Why? Because we are paying attention to each other over other things. It shows respect and love. Yes we could but eating together as a family helps bring us closer. SIT." He pointed at a chair and I stared at him.

"I'm not part of your family." He smiled.

"Why is that?" This was getting too personal. I sat down and waited. "Kai?"

"Because my last name isn't Mikaelson."

"According to what I hear, your family is dead so you need a new one. You can be a Mikaelson or you can be a Salvatore."

"Oh, didn't you hear? Damon HATES me." I smiled. I won.

"Well maybe you're a Mikaelson. Eat, Kai." I grabbed my fork until I saw we had fish. I smiled, picked it up instead and began to eat. We had fish, mozzarella sticks, and corn. "That is your second warning Kai." I rolled my eyes. 'Warnings' are just ways of avoiding the problem. The problem being them.

"A Mikaelson? I swear you will find that you ALSO hate me." I smiled at him before picking up my second fish.

"Me? I HATE no one!"

"Nik, do not say things you can't keep." He scoffed.

"Silence Rebekah."

I ate my food in silence and when I finished, he turned his attention to us. The others had left at his request. "So today was fun. What do you kids want to do tomorrow? Who wants to plan tomorrow's events?" Kol raised his hands in the air. "Any objections?" No one said a thing. "Very well then. Kol will plan June 3rd, which is a Wednesday. The rest of you go play, I need to speak to Kol." I got up and left the room, happy to be free of him.

(Tyler POV)

"Daddy? When are we supposed to go to bed anyway? 11?" I asked, trying to hide my hope that he'd say yes.

"Nice try Tyler. No, you are ALL going to bed at 10. Take Jeremy and leave. Go watch TV or play games. Something. I need alone time with Kol."

"Okay." I sighed, leading Jeremy away. "You want to. Um what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm tired out Tyler."

"How? I'm not."

"Because you're not human or werewolf anymore." We walked into the living room and saw Kai meditating. I sat in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my magic back. I think I'm failing. I don't know how to get my magic back, I've never had magic to lose."

"Would you like to try siphoning?"

"No, I've tried it already. But I will try again." He grabbed my arm and I looked at his face but he frowned. "It's not working. What did that derk feed me?!" I saw him get up and pace around the room. I saw Kol and Daddy leave the dinning room and walk through the room to the main entrance.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I didn't even feel a flicker or anything."

"Maybe by the end of the month you can siphon magic again."

"Then I'll need to find another way to become a vampire, and don't BITE me this time."

"Guys? Can we watch TV? Instead of talking about Kai?" I nodded and handed the remote to him. Kai sat back down and began to meditate again. I sighed. Poor Kai. I didn't know Damon was planning that.

(Jeremy/Tyler/Kai POVs :|)

 **Jeremy**

I was watching the TV, it was lulling me to sleep. I was happy, fed and now tired. The movie really had been awesome to watch. I didn't exactly expect a movie to be better, or at least half better, than going to a party.

"You three, it's time to bathe and then you can stay up for another 50 minutes before bed." I got up, walking into the room he'd given me. I bathed myself, washing my hair as well so I wouldn't have to tomorrow.

When I got out, I dried off and went to find a board game to play with.

 **Tyler**

I went to my bedroom, grabbing my new shampoo, because I'd ran out last time I'd been over here, and my towel and went into the bathroom, undressed, while also making a bath. I noticed that I had yet another blood bag on the counter, on top my tooth brush. I sighed. He's not going to stop is he? I grabbed it, opened it and drank as much as I dared. Then I poured the rest out and flushed the toilet, removing the evidence. I got in the bathtub and began to wash.

When I finished, I dried off and dressed myself in my pajamas. I went to go find Jeremy and see if he knew what he wanted to do for the '50' minutes we had 'left'.

 **Kai**

I was still sitting, meditating when Klaus came in and told us it was time to bathe. I smiled at him to make him know I'd heard before returning to my task. I WANT MY MAGIC BACK! I felt him touch my arm and I opened my eyes to see he was sitting in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me Kai?" His voice was kind. I nodded.

"I heard you. You said it's time for a bath. Why?"

"Because I saw that you were still just sitting here. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I'm meditating. I'll take a bath when I'm done."

"But I asked you to do it now." I sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it." I got up and he smiled at me, standing with me.

"And make sure to take a REAL bath."

"I'll take a bath, I said so." I walked past him and he called back at me.

"I'll know if you did or didn't Kaister. Just keep that in mind." I rolled my eyes.

"And I should care why?" I asked, walking into my room. I grabbed a towel and went in the restroom. I made a bath and sat in the water, going right back to what I was doing. The reason I did this so often was because I was desperate to have my magic back. That way I can get back on track.

"Do you need help Kai? You've not come out for a while."

"No, I'm fine." I bathed myself quickly before getting back out. "See? I told you I was fine." I dried off and got into my pyjamas I'd bought yesterday. They weren't the same as last night, I couldn't find those. These were plain blue pyjamas. But they were made of silk. Like the finest silk. I walked around, trying to find Tyler and Jeremy.

I found them in Jeremy's room. They had set out a board game and were just starting the game. "Hey Kai! Come over here!" I walked over and sat down.

"It didn't matter if you said that or not. I was going to come over anyway."

"Don't be a -"

"Jeremy! Don't say it." I looked back to see Klaus standing in the doorway. "So are you kids okay? Do you need anything? A glass of water? A snack? A bedtime story? Anything?"

"No, I'm fine Daddy. Thank you for asking."

"No thanks."

"I'm okay."

"Well then, I'll let you play a quick game before I send you all to your room. The one with the bunk bed of course. And since you kids took less time than I thought, you have a little over an hour to play your reindeer games." He smiled before leaving. I turned around back to the game. It was a weird game but it counted on not making a sound. Don't Wake Daddy?

"This game is the first I ever played and since you probably didn't ever play board games, I thought this would be a good place to start, I mean it's short and sweet. Besides, no one ever wins anyway. Not even me."

"Now would you be talking about YOUR Daddy or would be talking about THAT Daddy?" I asked. He frowned.

"I've… that is NOT the point Kai. The rules are basically we have to get to the fridge-"

"For beer." They stared at me before laughing.

"Five year olds want beer."

"No, whiskey's the best."

"It's actually a really short game. Who's the youngest?"

"Oh? What? Is the youngest the first to disobey and order?" I teased. I knew that was probably going to be Jeremy. Tyler was born in February. "You go first Jeremy. What skin colour you want to be?" He looked through the colours and chose red.

"Now spin the spinner." He did and it landed on green. "So you move forward four spaces." Jeremy moved his character. "TV. You turned the TV on. What is wrong with you? Now you have to press the alarm clock six times and pray he doesn't send you back to bed." Jeremy pressed the button and he pressed it twice before the dad came shooting up.

"Man!"

"Now you go back to bed. Who's got his card? A TV." I handed him the card and he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Okay my turn. I'll do the same." He smiled, taking his turn, picking orange for his character and going forward ONE space, because he got red. "I have to press the button three times." He pressed the button once and he jumped up. "Oops." He went back to bed. "You're turn Kai." He retrieved the roller skates card.

I spun the spinner, picking blue for my character, and going forward three spaces. Yellow baby for three alarms. I was safe! I pushed it three times and he stayed asleep! I gave Jeremy the spinner and he went forward two spaces. For two pushes he got a baseball bat. "Don't break anything Jer." I laughed. Kids were always breaking things with their balls. He pressed the button and he was safe.

"YES!" Tyler took the spinner and went forward one space, again! I laughed at him as he pushed the button three times. He was safe even though, because he had the card. So I took the spinner and went forward four more spaces, landing on the trike. For four pushes. I was sent back to bed.

Jeremy took the spinner and went three spaces. Nothing. It had nothing so he was safe. Tyler took the spinner and went forward three spaces forward and landed on the baby and pushed it four times. He was sent back to bed. Jeremy again. He took the spinner and went forward three spaces. He broke glass!

"How could you?! Now you have to press the button FIVE times!" He was safe though because he stayed asleep. I took the spinner and went forward two spaces, baseball. I pushed the button twice and was safe. "Anyone else beginning to feel like if they wake him their dead?"

"Oh, only with my Daddy. Kai? I think Jer took your turn so you get two shots."

"I don't think Damon cares unless it's a school night." I spun again and went forward two more spaces, landing on the TV.

"Great, six times. I'm doomed."

"NO! Don't say that! You can change your future!" I nodded and pushed the button six times, and was SAFE! I threw my fist into the air.

"YES! I CAN change my future!" I handed the spinner to Jeremy but Tyler took it.

"HE went already. I need to go. Then I'll hand it to Jeremy." He spun and landed for yellow, which was three spaces from the beginning. So he had to push it four times. He was sent back to bed. "This game is RIGGED!" He handed the spinner to Jeremy. He spun and went forward three spaces to push the button six times. He was sent back to bed.

"HA!" I took the spinner and went to the broken glass myself. Five pushes. I was sent back to bed. Man. This game is rigged. I handed the spinner to Tyler. He went forward four spaces, TV, and six pushes. He was sent back to bed.

Jeremy went forward one space, safe. Tyler tried for one space, he was safe. I took the spinner and went for one space. I was safe. Jeremy went four spaces and landed safely. Tyler tried for the TV and was safe. I took the spinner. I took places with Jeremy. He took the spinner and went back to the broken glass. He was sent back to bed. Ty tried for the trike. He was sent back to bed. I went forward and landed on the trike. I was safe. Jeremy tried again and went forward one space. He sighed, and pushed the alarm. He was sent back to bed. Tyler went forward to the TV again.

"You just LOVE turning the TV on." He was safe. WHOOHOO! I took the spinner and went forward for the bird fruit and pushed the button six times. I was safe. This was getting difficult. I gave the spinner to Jeremy and he landed on the baby again. Sent to bed. Poor kid.

Jer handed it to Ty and he went forward over to the dog. OOPS! He went back to bed. I went forward one space, though that was good because it was safe. Green! I handed the spinner off to Jeremy. Ty and him were in bed and I was winning. Just like when Jeremy was winning and I and Ty were in bed.

Jeremy went back to the baseball. He was sent back to bed. Okay, eventually I was going to get used to him jumping up and scaring the shit out of us. Ty tried to escape his bed, landing on baseball, safe. I sighed in relief for him. Before I went forward on my venture for beer. Or was it whiskey? I landed on fruit and pushed the alarm four times. I was the one that had gone the farthest. I was safe, I sighed in relief. We needed to end this game soon.

Jeremy went forward to baseball again. He went back to bed. "I think I give up."

"NO! You can't do that!" I complained. "You've made it this far! Keep going! You can change the future!" He smiled before nodding. Tyler took the spinner and went forward to the baby. He was sent back to bed.

"See? I went back to bed to keep you company." I took my turn and went one space, I was safe. I sighed in relief.

"Fine, I'll stay." Jeremy took his turn and landed on the baby. He went back to bed.

"Good. I'd hate to have to stop this game, though I realize we are no longer using the cards. Which makes it harder or more fun I have no clue." Tyler took his turn as he spoke and went back to bed for the baseball.

"Why not both?" I asked, taking my own turn. I landed on the red cat and pushed the button, safe. I handed it to Jeremy and he got the purple star, safe after his five pushes. I clapped for him and he smiled. "See? You changed the future! Tyler, you must take your chance and change the future." He also got the purple star, and was safe.

"Now it's a RACE!" I grabbed the spinner and spun myself over one space and pushed the alarm clock 8 times. I was amazingly safe. When was he going to scream at us again? I handed the spinner to Jeremy. He spun himself over to the pots and pans for four pushes. He was safe. DAMN!

"Okay this is all for the win! Who gets whiskey?!" Tyler took his turn and landed dangerously on the CD player. He was safe. "THIS IS FOR THE WIN! We are ALL close to the end."

"Tyler what does it say about winning the game anyway?" I asked, the spinner told me it was time to go home.

"It says that you just have to spin the number that puts you there. Why?"

"Because I have to go to the fridge! YEAH!" I put my winner in the fridge. "MY WHISKEY! Go get it Tyler." He nodded and came back with a WHOLE bottle of whiskey. I snatched it and took a swig, it burned but I'd learned to ignore it. "So what? We share this?"

"Nope! You drink all of it. Go ahead. I picked the smallest we have." I tried my best to swig it down faster than I've ever done before, just so that no one knew. And by no one I meant Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus.

When it was gone, I felt terrible, so I ate my herb from earlier. I'd collected a pile just for these reasons. I heard the door open and I was glad that the bottle had been successfully put in Tyler's bathroom.

"Where is Tyler?" Klaus asked.

"Is he-"

"He went to the bathroom, right?"

"YES."

"…Okay then. Thank you. You two go get in bed." I nodded and walked away to the bunk bed and got in on the bottom bunk, tonight I explore the basement. Jeremy got on the top one from me. When Tyler came in, led by Klaus, he looked at the top bunk.

"Was Kol in bed BEFORE we were?" I rolled off the bed and saw that YES, Kol was in bed, fast asleep.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Nothing, he just went to bed sooner than you kids did. I let him choose when to sleep. I let ALL of you decide when to sleep. You three just waited until the time limit. Now get in bed. Do you require a glass of water? Blood? A snack?" I shook my head. The others just climbed into bed, leaving me with my bottom bunk. I needed to wait a while before I tried getting out of bed to wander back to the basement.

(Jeremy POV)

I was bored, tired but too tired to actually fall asleep. Maybe I should have played music before I let him leave. "Psst. Jeremy." I looked down to see Kai. I frowned.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Wanna go see the basement? I bet you'll be tired then."

"Wha- How- Huh?"

"You're bed springs. Come on. Get down." I got down and he led me around the doors and finally opened one. "In here." I walked downstairs and saw an amazing stack of beers, books, and antiques. Also a few coffins. I guess the coffins he kept his siblings in?

"Look around." He whispered, walking over to the booze. He pulled one down and began to drink. I smiled at myself before I started looking through things and found a chest. I opened it to find letters. I closed it before walking over to the coffins, opening one to see what was inside. It looked just like a bed. I smiled.

"Kai? You wanna come pretend to be dead?"

"Sure. Can I keep my new wishkey?"

"Sure. Just come get in." He walked over and climbed in, laying back, putting the bottle back to his lips. I got into my own coffin. Looking at him, chuckling softly. He smiled before toasting me. I nodded and laid down, closing the lid.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered. He didn't answer. "Can you hear me?"

"Oh! Yes." I opened the lid before telling him to shush. "Why? If you're tired, go to bed."

"Yeah, I'd rather leave you to be found on your own." I wanted to add something but I didn't want to jinx myself. I went up the stairs again and went back to my room.

(Klaus POV)

I was in my own pyjamas, ready for bed. I was lying in bed, Stefan was also in the bed with me, in his pyjamas. We'd had a fun day and Stefan was ready for bed. I was still supposed to stay awake for the fact of Marcel.

"Nik? Why doesn't my mom love me the way yours loves you?" I thought about his question and the way I could answer such a touchy subject.

"Because your mom was in the Prison World and she had to give up on such things because she'd been in there so long. Her 'friends' were the only ones keeping her hope. You are lucky she didn't go crazy. They kept her hopes up of being able to leave and see your face again."

"So her friends helped her keep hope?"

"Yes."

"Why does she not love us now?"

"She's been in there too long. She needs to be shown love from her children. IF she is to reawaken her love for her children. She would have thought you were dead since you were BORN IN 1847. And it's been over a 100 years. Most HUMANS die before they reach that age, ESPECIALLY back then."

"OH! So she thought we died?"

"YES! That is exactly what I'm saying. She moved on, by turning her emotions off or something, because she lost hope that she'd see you again, IF she got back."

"Well now that you put it that way… I understand." I felt him roll over to look at me so I did the same. "Nik? You are the best friend ever." I smiled.

"Why thank you, my friend. As are you." I kissed his cheek before I knew what I was doing but he returned it and it wasn't that awkward anymore. I heard a racket in their room and vamped into their room, catching Jeremy before he fell. "Are you okay?" I asked, putting him back on his bed.

"Yeah, I'd just got done using the restroom. Sorry." I shook my head.

"No, no, no. You are human, you can't help it."

"Nik!" Stefan whispered. I looked at him. "Where did Kai go?" I looked at the beds and saw one of them were empty.

"I'll go look for him. Are you okay Jeremy? Can you get back to sleep?"

"Yeah. I can." I kissed his cheek and led Stefan out of their room and looked at him.

"Where do you want to look first?"

"The bathrooms." I listened in for him but there was no noise in ANY of the bathrooms. "He couldn't have left could he?"

"I have no clue but we best FIND him." I walked downstairs, listening hard for any noises that were NOT my siblings. Besides, they were already in their rooms. I found noises in the kitchen. I walked in there to find Kai digging through the drawers and cabinets. "Hungry?" I asked. He just kept at work looking.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something." I walked into the room and quickly made him a chocolate banana smoothie. He could have night time snacks any time. He wouldn't have the time to get fat, he was turning vampire as soon as this month was over, Damon was getting the necessary precautions taken care of.

"Kai, I found something for you to eat." He looked over and fell. I quickly caught him and a strong odour caught my nose. Was that… beer? No, whiskey. Why did he smell like that? I carried him over to his chair and sat down beside him, studying his scent.

"I hereibyby thank youf or your hep." He's drunk isn't he?

"Kai? What have you been drinking?"

"I have been drinking thiss." He held up the cup and I shook my head.

"Tell me the TRUTH."

"So what if I have?"

"You're not allowed to drink! You are HUMAN. How much have you had?"

"Like three bottles."

"Wrong or it wouldn't be so strong I could smell it from over here."

"Wrong, you can smell pretty much everything Nik."

"I don't need him having a hang over Stefan."

"I know. But what is Genevieve for?"

"He's still in trouble."

"Oh come on. Let him off with some slack."

"That would be a warning Stefan. That would be his third."

"And three and you're out. Well why not just hold off until he does something wrong next time?"

"Fine, or maybe since your so against it, you could do it."

"I'll go to bed now." I grabbed his wrist, shaking my head.

"No. I need to make sure you don't get a headache when you wake up. Go get Gen Stefan."

"Gin? Really? I thought you didn't want him to drink?"

"Genevieve?"

"OH. Okay." He left and I turned my attention to him. He came back quickly with a potion and I had Kai drink that as well.

"Now GET to bed." I smacked him and he yelped before walking out of the room grumbling. Stefan led me back to the bed we'd been in and I helped Marcel to bed. Ready for sleep myself.

(Damon POV)

"Okay Mother. Tell me you LOVE me."

"How can I love a man who hurts me?"

"Because you refuse to otherwise. LET ME hear you say Stefan."

"I love my family."

"And WHO is your family? Come on, we went over this earlier."

"My family. They are trapped on the otherside. In- AHHHH!" I'd staked her leg, AGAIN! She was by now a bloody mess. Blood on her clothes and her skin. The only place I didn't stake was her heart. Though I did try grazing it against her heart, still nothing.

"WRONG! Damon, which is ME, and Stefan are your family. Giuseppe was just a dumb ass man. You are our MOTHER. Lily Salvatore. Now who do you love?"

"I love my family." I rolled my eyes. She kept giving that SAME response over and OVER again.

"Who are your family?"

"My family is trapped on the- OWAAAA!" She grabbed for her knee but I'd already chained her to the wall and the floor.

"WRONG! Who are your family?"

"The others are trapped in the-"

"You know. I think we've had enough for tonight. I mean, I need to get other means than just staking you." I grabbed another chain and put the manacle around her neck. I chained her CLOSE to the wall so that she couldn't move her head. "THAT is for getting it wrong. AGAIN." I walked over to the door and closed it, locking it shut. I looked through the bars to see her staring at me.

"Damon, please!"

"I know, I know. You'll thank me for this later. Or Stefan will anyway. Now you have a good night. Mm hm." I closed up the bars so she was alone in the dark. Solitary confinement. I walked up the stairs to wash off and go find Elena. She was buying Dinner some time soon. Maybe tomorrow I'd make some progress.


	5. Day 3 Of Fun?

June 3rd

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

I woke up without Elena today, I'd convinced her to go have a sleepover with Caroline and Bonnie and they were going out of town to go have some fun and go shopping. I got up and went downstairs to have breakfast.

When I finished, I got a small shot of blood for her and went downstairs to continue yesterday's work. I knocked on the door and she sighed. "Give in and we can end this right now. Who's your family? Your answer is supposed to be Damon and Stefan Salvatore. This time, just do as I ask."

(Tyler POV)

"Wake up. We have a day filled with fun planned in our future. First, take a bath." Kol was up immediately, I got up and followed suit, taking a bath before dressing myself up for breakfast. And the day.

I went downstairs and sat down at the table, waiting. I grabbed my plate and some silverware, Kol grabbed my drink and drank my blood and refilled it with cold soda, washing out the last of the blood. He put it back down. I smiled at him, mouthing my thanks.

(Kol POV)

Everyone had come in and sat down by now and we were eating breakfast as Nik talked to us, about what we were going to do today. I finished up my eggs and bacon as I listened to him talk. I had planned today, which had been AWESOME!

"Today we're going to go to ice skating, a movie, then we'll go out for cotton candy, Then if you kids still have energy, we'll go to the zoo for a while. Then we'll come home and you guys can watch TV. Then I'll send you guys off for Dinner, then bed. How does that sound?" I smirked and the others nodded.

Rebekah gather up the plates when we were done and Nik was checking his phone for something. "Kol planned today. Now who wants to plan tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you guys come home for lunch or should we knock you guys off the list?"

"No list. We'll be doing just like yesterday. Right Kol?" I nodded. I preferred to eat out anyway.

"McDonald's!" Beky called.

"Anyone else?"

"Not a problem." Elijah replied.

"I'm fine with not cooking." Hayley answered.

"Nor I." Genevieve responded.

"I'm okay with it." Katherine stated. Nadia just nodded.

"Fine. So be it." Daddy stood. "You five are coming with me."

(Jeremy POV)

We were at Planet Ice Rink. Awesome! I looked around at Klaus who was trying to get our attention.

"Children, I'll call you or find you when we're leaving. You can all split up for this place, it'll make it more fun for you. Just don't leave these grounds." He handed us all a $100 bill. "These are for tokens so you can play all the games you want."

"Yes Daddy." He sat down on a bench and I turned toward the rink. I was going to go skating. Tyler followed me and we skated together, sometimes we'd fall and laugh at each other. I made ice eights and circles and anything else I could think of.

"Hey you wanna go check out something that's REALLY awesome to play in?" I nodded. We too our shoes off and went back to the counter to give them back. We put our own shoes back on and went out to go find something else to play on. Whatever it was he'd talked about.

We headed off to a jungle gym and he took his shoes off again and started climbing in. I shook my head, laughing before following after him. I climbed in with him and we first had to get on a platform, turn around and do it again, over and over until we'd done it 5 times. Then we climbed out of that area and crawled into a box that had two exits.

"Forward or left?"

"I'll go left."

"I'll go forward." He smiled and I turned left and went a bit until I came to a right or forward option. I took to the right and was startled when it swung about, like it was unsturdy but that was what it was supposed to do.

I crawled forward and came to another section. I could enter an airplane head or I could keep going. I crawled into the airplane head and saw Kai and Kol chasing each other. I laughed and then gently banged on the plastic glass. Kol looked up and spotted me. He waved before grabbing Kai's arm and running off. I quickly backed out and headed forward and took a left and to my astonishment I fell down a hole and into a ball pit. I looked around for an exit but none of them looked like an exit. I was stuck? I laughed as two other forms came falling in with me. It was Kai and Kol.

"Hey mate. What are you doing in here?"

"Aren't you a bit too old?"

"I'm not!"

Another form came falling in and it was Tyler. "MAN! I thought I was heading in the right direction."

"What's wrong Tyler?"

"I was trying to find the higher level. But it's such a GIANT maze I'll NEVER find it. I found it once!"

"Well first, let's find a way out, and then we'll find our way over there. We'll go to the very top of this gym thing." Kol turned around and tried to climb up the wall of the cage we were in. He made it up a few feet but then slid right back down. He just kept trying. "I know this will work eventually."

"Yeah, sure." I replied. I went to the wall and walked my hand across the wall. I saw Kai just sit down and relax.

"If we're 'stuck' in here, then I'll just sit here until Klaus leaves."

"HA! As IF! He'll just get us dragged out or something. Don't be such a dumbie Kai." Tyler scoffed. He went to the other side and started rubbing his hands against the wall and we found the exit and Kai was disappointed.

We climbed back in, crawled back up to where we'd been and split up. I tried to find the higher level and Kol came over soon. "Follow me, I know where it is." I smiled and followed him quickly. We gathered the others and went up the higher level and found an amazing place. It had five different tunnels to go through and each had glass tinted windows, different colours and paintings.

I went down the middle and found the centre of it and sat down, waiting to see if they'd find it too. They did eventually and we looked out the windows. Tyler called us over to his and I crawled over to see through his window.

"What is he doing?" Tyler asked.

"Looking for us?" Kol offered.

"I'll go check it out." Tyler left and soon he motioned for us to come down. We slid down the slide that the only yellow tunnel led to, which Tyler had taken, and followed Klaus to the car.

(Kai POV)

We were at the movies he rushed us to the movie room we were supposed to be at. "Okay. Now I'll go get you kids something to munch on while we watch the movie, like yesterday. I'll be right back, it's for during the movie, I'm not saying you HAVE to eat it." He left. Klaus was back when the movie started playing. I turned toward the screen and saw that yeah, it was starting. Cool. We'd gotten here just right on time.

When the movie was over, along with the credits, I was amazed! At first I hated the movie but then it turned out to be a very good movie. I turned to Kol and thanked him for choosing this movie.

"Your welcome mate."

"Shush! Which way do you want to leave?"

We got out of the movie theater and went back to the car.

(Kol POV)

We were now in the car, eating our cotton candy like it was the last thing to eat for years to come. Mine was already gone. "We're at the zoo now. Get out and let's go see some exotic creatures." I got out of the car and headed out to find the tigers.

They were such beautiful creatures. Pushing each other into the water made me laugh. The other tiger's reaction was priceless. But they loved swimming so I guess that meant it didn't matter much to them.

Next I went to see the zebra, who were prancing around like nothing in the world mattered. I watched for a bit before finding my way over to the penguin section. They were wobbling around, just like little ducklings.

I went on to see snakes, lizards, emu, ostriches, and even rhinos. Then I decided I was ready to go. I found Nik easily and whispered to him. He nodded and we walked around, looking for the others. They came to us though and by the time Jeremy came over, Nik said it was time to leave.

(Tyler POV)

"I brought Dinner. We're having McDonald's."

"Okay, so now you bring the food?" Aunt Beky complained.

We sat down to eat and when we finished, Daddy sent us off to watch TV. I got up and followed the others. "What should we watch?"

"Another movie!"

"NO! Anything but that. We'll turn the TV on."

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what's on." I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"I know exactly what we should watch!" I snatched the remote and Kol snatched it back, Jer snatched it since he was the first one to have had it. "Ask him for the remote." He laughed at me.

"Why am I the only one who has to ask for the remote? I could just do this." He snatched from Jeremy. He changed the channel to Cartoon Network and sat down. "It's too bad we missed the Tom and Jerry show."

"Teen Titans Go! Is also awesome." I sat down beside Jer and Kol sat by me. I smiled.

"So today was fun. What do you kids want to do tomorrow? Who wants to plan tomorrow's events?" Jeremy raised his hand in the air. "Any objections?" No one said a thing. "Very well then. Jeremy will plan June 4th, which is a Thursday. The rest of you go play, I need to speak to Jeremy." Jeremy got up and left the room.

(Kol POV)

Kai was at it again. He was meditating. I sat in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my magic back. I think I'm failing. I don't know how to get my magic back, I've never had magic to lose."

"Would you like to try siphoning?"

"No, I've tried it already. But I will try again." He grabbed my arm and I looked at his face but he frowned. "It's not working. What did that jerk feed me?!" I saw him get up and pace around the room.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I didn't even feel a flicker or anything."

"Maybe by the end of the month you can siphon magic again."

"Then I'll need to find another way to become a vampire, and don't BITE me this time."

"Guys? Can we watch TV? Instead of talking about Kai?" I nodded and handed the remote to him. Kai sat back down and began to meditate again. I sighed. Poor Kai. I didn't know Damon was planning that.

(Kol/Tyler/Kai POVs :|)

 **Kol**

I was watching the TV, it was lulling me to sleep. I was happy, fed and now tired. The movie really had been awesome to watch. I didn't exactly expect a movie to be better, or at least half better, than going to a party.

"Though the movie did remind me what a REAL party is like." Tyler spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I know."

"You guys wanna throw a party?"

"You three, it's time to bathe and then you can stay up for another 50 minutes before bed." I got up, walking into the room he'd given me. I bathed myself, washing my hair as well so I wouldn't have to tomorrow.

When I got out, I dried off and went to find a board game to play with, I even had one in mind.

 **Tyler**

I went to my bedroom, grabbing my shampoo and my towel and went into the bathroom, undressed, while also making a bath. I noticed that I had yet another blood bag on the counter, on top my tooth brush. I grabbed it, opened it and poured the rest out and flushed the toilet, removing the evidence. I got in the bathtub and began to wash.

When I finished, I dried off and dressed myself in my pajamas. I went to go find Kai and see if he knew what he wanted to do for the '50' minutes we had 'left'.

 **Kai**

I was still sitting, meditating when Klaus came in and told us it was time to bathe. I smiled at him to make him know I'd heard before returning to my task. I WANT MY MAGIC BACK! I felt him touch my arm and I opened my eyes to see he was sitting in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me Kai?" His voice was kind. I nodded.

"I heard you. You said it's time for a bath. Why?"

"Because I saw that you were still just sitting here. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I'm meditating. I'll take a bath when I'm done."

"But I asked you to do it now." I sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it." I got up and he smiled at me, standing with me. I walked past him and he called back at me. "And I should care why?" I asked, walking into my room. I grabbed a towel and went in the restroom. I made a bath, sat down for a few minutes before getting out and drying myself off and got out. I got into my pyjamas. They weren't the same as last night, I couldn't find those.

I found them in Kol's room. They had set out a board game and were just starting the game. "Hey Kai! Come over here!" I walked over and sat down.

"It didn't matter if you said that or not. I was going to come over anyway."

"Don't be a -"

"Don't say it." I looked back to see Klaus standing in the doorway. "So are you kids okay? Do you need anything? A glass of water? A snack? A bedtime story? Anything?"

"No, I'm fine Daddy. Thank you for asking."

"No thanks."

"I'm okay."

"Well then, I'll let you play a quick game before I send you all to your room. The one with the bunk bed of course. And since you kids took less time than I thought, you have a little over an hour to play your reindeer games." He smiled before leaving. I turned around back to the game.

"Scrabble?"

"Shut up. We are playing Scrabble!" Tyler spread out the letters and we began to play. Tyler put down 'APE' going up and down to earn 10 points. "First to thirty wins?"

"Why not? Either that or run out of tiles, which would take forever." Kol put down 'PIN' using the P in Ape. I nodded my agreement as I put down NOR for 5 points. My key tiles didn't allow much else. Tyler played 'FEE' for 7 points.

Jeremy played 'FUNDS' for 13 points. I looked around my tiles for something good to play. I played 'LUNGS' for 12 points. I smiled as Tyler searched desperately for a word to play. He played 'RAG' for 4 points. Jeremy easily played 'PINES' for 8 points. I played 'RAGE' for 7 points.

Ty played 'DEER' for 5 points. Even if he did just win, we kept playing. Jer laid down a smooth 'HURT' for 14 points. I put down 'BEAT' for 11 points. Though my original word was fucked up by Jeremy. Ty played 'FEE' for 2 points.

Jer played 'TOT' for 9 points. So I played 'NEST' for 5 points. Ty played 'FEAR' for 5 points. Jeremy looked around the board, he played 'ROTTEN' for 14 points. I played 'JOLT' for 33 points. I smiled at my immediate second place… I think it was anyway. Tyler played 'EARNEST' for 21 points

Jer played a hesitant 'ER' for 4 points. I played 'NE' for two points but I played that so I could play a bigger word. Tyler put down the word 'GO' for 3 points and Jer put down 'ME' which also put in the word 'MA' for 8 points. I put down my favourite word: 'POISON'.

"That's a word but the B stops it from being put down, but down something else." I looked down and passed my turn. Tyler put down 'LOB' for 11 points. Jer put down 'LOON' for 8 points. "There put it down now." Jer smiled and I put down my word again for 8 points.

Tyler played 'MAD' for 6 points before we were called off to bed. Tyler ran to the room we were sleeping in and I got up and walked after him, Kol stayed behind to clean up the mess. When I got there, Tyler was on the top and Jeremy was on the second. I got on the third bunk bed and left Kol to lay on the bottom one. I tried my best to fall asleep.

(Damon POV)

"Okay Mother. Tell me you LOVE me."

"How can I love a man who hurts me?"

"Because you refuse to otherwise. LET ME hear you say Stefan."

"I love my family."

"And WHO is your family? Come on, we went over this earlier."

"My family. They are trapped on the otherside. In- AHHHH!" I'd staked her leg, AGAIN! She was by now a bloody mess. Blood on her clothes and her skin. The only place I didn't stake was her heart. Though I did try grazing it against her heart, still nothing.

"WRONG! Damon, which is ME, and Stefan are your family. Giuseppe was just a dumb ass man. You are our MOTHER. Lily Salvatore. Now who do you love?"

"I love my family." I rolled my eyes. She kept giving that SAME response over and OVER again.

"Who are your family?"

"My family is trapped on the- OWAAAA!" She grabbed for her knee but I'd already chained her to the wall and the floor.

"WRONG! Who are your family?"

"The others are trapped in the-"

"Let's try this then, shall we? What gender are you? Obviously you're female. Come on, let me hear you say it."

"I'm a female."

"Ah, so you can follow directions. Now what can a female do that a male can't do? Answer that. It should be pretty obvious."

"Give birth."

"And WHOM did YOU give BIRTH to which in TURN makes them your FAMILY?" She said nothing. I staked her, near her heart. "WHOM did you give birth to MOTHER?"

"YOU! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

"You know, I could just inch this over one bit and you'd be dead. I could rip your heart out in the blink of an eye and you'd be dead. I don't care if you give a damn about us or not. In fact I'd rather kill you! … IF it were up to me." I whispered into her ear. "But it's NOT. Stefan, who thinks you can easily get back to your usual mommy loving self with TIME, wants you ALIVE so I can't just KILL YOU. You better start earning your life woman. You hear me? I am not afraid to kill you or hurt you. I will do whatever it takes to turn you back into our mother. I will get past that damn thick headed skull of yours and make you believe in family again. Your REAL family. Those other vampires are stuck on the other side and there is NOTHING we will do about it nor is there anything we CAN do about it. Got it?! So let's try one more time before you have to go night night shall we? WHO are your children? Keep in mind that if you don't answer, you get no breakfast." She began to sob. I waited. "You have about five minutes before your time to answer is up."

"My children… are…"

"Yes, keep going."

"My children are you and Stefan." She said weakly. I nodded.

"And who do you love?"

"My family." I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling.

"And who is your family?"

"They are trapped on the other side Damon. My son. Please help me."

"You want help? How's this for help?" I staked her hand into the ground. "It stays there until tomorrow morning." I snapped her mouth open and forced down a few drops of blood. "There, enough to make sure you don't die." I stood up and walked over to the door. I looked at her sad form, chained to the wall by her chest, arms, wrists, and her neck. She was chained to the floor by her legs, knees, and her ankles. She had dried blood and wet blood on her clothes and her body. She looked sickly and it had just turned worse over the day. She was on a thin line of decay and life.

"You know. I think we've had enough for tonight." I walked over to the door and closed it, locking it shut. I looked through the bars to see her staring at me.

"Damon, please!"

"I know, I know. You'll thank me for this later. Or Stefan will anyway. Now you have a good night. Mm hm." I closed up the bars so she was alone in the dark. Solitary confinement. I walked up the stairs to wash off and go find Elena. She was buying Dinner some time soon. Maybe tomorrow I'd make progress.


	6. Thursday

June 4th

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Damon, this time let me see what I can do. I think she'll react better to kindness than pain. Maybe you get your stubborness from her." Elena smirked, raising a brow. I just smiled at her. We were still in bed and trying to decide what we'd do today. Even if mine was already planned out.

"You think you can get her to change her mind when I can't? Leaving you in there would be stupid Elena. I can't trust her and I should have just killed her. But Stefan said he wanted her and now I'm left with the real work while Klaus plays daddy with Jeremy, Kai, and Tyler."

"Damon, please. For me?"

"I have to be with you then."

"And if that doesn't work for her, you leave us alone. You don't have to leave the house!" She quickly replied when she saw my face. I was furious she even was thinking about being left alone with an older vampire who not so long ago tried to kill Elena! "I mean just out of sight. If there's any danger you can come in."

"Fine. Let's start."

(Kai POV)

"Wake up. We have a day filled with fun planned in our future. First, take a bath." I got up and took a bath before dressing myself up for breakfast. I sat down at the table, waiting. I grabbed my plate and some silverware. I waited for everyone to come in.

(Jeremy POV)

Everyone had come in and sat down by now and we were eating breakfast as Klaus talked to us, about what we were going to do today. I finished up my eggs and bacon as I listened to him talk. I had planned today, which had been cool. He actually let me do that.

"Today we're going to go on a steamboat cruise, the World War II museum, a Smartphone scavenger hunt, and on a ghost and vampire tour of the city. Then we'll come home and you guys can watch TV. Then I'll send you guys off for Dinner, then bed. How does that sound?" We nodded our agreement and he smiled.

Genevieve gatherd up the plates when we were done and Klaus was checking his phone for something. "Jeremy planned today. Now who wants to plan tomorrow?"

"Eating out again?"

"Yes. What do you please?"

"Mr. John's Steakhouse on St. Charles." Beky called. Klaus frowned but smiled quickly.

"Anyone else?" No one complained "Fine. So be it." He stood. "You five are coming with me."

(Tyler POV)

We were walked into a boat by Daddy and up onto the first level. I saw the boat begin to move and watched in awe as dolphins started jumping out of the water. I walked over to the railing and watched.

Kai came over and dumped a loaf of bread of the railing but Daddy caught it, instead handing him a fish. "Dolphins eat fish, not bread. You're thinking of birds. Dolphins, though adorable, are carnivores and they use echolocation to find their food sources. Like bats but dolphins are smart, almost or are smarter than us."

"How do you know so much?"

"Because I've been around a long enough time to actually learn something. The dolphins are dancing for the fish, why don't you give it to them. And then we can learn about the Battle of New Orleans. Which we'll be seeing at some point." Kai dropped his fish and walked off.

Daddy was right about the education on New Orleans. They told us many things. I walked up onto the highest deck and listened to them talk. They were already talking about the Battle Of New Orleans.

"The most famous man from this battle was Andrew Jackson. Jackson was well known for his toughness, which gave him the name 'Old Hickory'. Now you will notice that Andrew Jackson is on the $20 bill. Amazing isn't it? Jackson had spent some time as a British prisoner so when he heard that the British were coming into New Orleans he demanded that every weapon and every able man, every man able to enter battle, come to New Orleans to defend our home." I walked over to Jeremy.

"So what do you think? Cool right?"

"Why not? But I still prefer Mystic Falls."

"So what the heck is hickory and why is it tough?"

"Because Ty, old hickory, an old piece of hickory wood, is tough to break or supposedly anyway. He got the name after leading his men back from after the war with the British. He walked most of the way while his injured men got to ride his horses. Hickory is a very tough kind of wood and the allusion was to his toughness. I'll take you to see hickory one day, I promise."

Eventually we were allowed to get off, after hearing the history. I walked off the boat and back to the car.

(Kol POV)

We were now at the World War II Museum and how boring it was. 'Old Artifacts' in the room. I looked through them and doubled back twice just to stay with the others, and to not piss of Nik. I don't need to make him angry. If I can go 30 whole days without making Nik angry it'll be too soon.

"Kol? Are you bored?" Nik asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm just good at reading and the others are slowpokes. Get it? Pokemon?"

"I know." he said, laughing. He wrapped an arm around my neck and we slowly followed the others. I read the paper and looked at the items, pretending I hadn't at least carried it all once in my long life… which I spent some of daggered. I frowned but I couldn't keep it on my face as we walked back down the stairs into the final part where they kept the airplanes.

(Kai POV)

We were at the house, eating lunch with the family. I had ordered onion rings, a ribeye, shrimp and lobster pasta, with steak fries and mac and cheese. I was enjoying my meal while everyone else talked about their day so far.

"Kai?" Klaus spoke to me finally.

"Yes?"

"How has your day been so far? Still happy I presume?" What? Did he just ask me if I'm happy? I tilted my head, taking another bite of my ribeye steak.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Well then enlighten us on what about your day has been good so far. Please?"

"Well I loved those relics in the museum, especially all those sharp knives. I once used a knife on my cousin once. It was great fun. Also those guns? I learned how to shoot far away. I even learned how to fly a plane. It's cool, it has many buttons but if you know what you're doing then it's fun. I also loved hearing about the Battle of New Orleans. That was great, especially Andrew Jackson being compared to a piece of wood. I mean, what type of man would want to be compared to wood? Unless it's unbreakable, which no piece of wood is. Even if it were, you could still burn it." I smiled at him. Did I freak him out?

He was still smiling. "I'm glad to hear you enjoyed your day. You think a knife is great? Try a sword. Finish your food please." He turned from me, without even the slightest hint of fear. Okay so I haven't been able to scare him at all since I got here. I haven't even been able to push his buttons like I do with Damon. There has GOT to be a secret to breaking this man.

"NIK! This was supposed to be DINNER! NOT LUNCH!"

"Sister, sister! Calm down. I know, I forgot. I remembered you wanted this for a meal so I did right by you and you can't complain but on the other hand you may request another restaurant for dinner. How is that, my sweet?" She glared at him for a second before she smiled.

"Fine with me, Niky. I know EXACTLY what I want for Dinner."

"And that is?"

"Criollo Restaurant on Royal Street." She smirked at him and he smiled in return.

"You have your wish. We'll eat Dinner from there. Everyone will. Now it's time to go or we'll miss our next stop. Are you five done eating?" I nodded, having just finished my steak and fries. I'd already finished the others down while waiting for my food. I chugged the rest of my drink before throwing it away and following after him.

(Tyler POV)

We were at Rousseau's, doing a scavenger hunt like Daddy said we were going to. I was at the moment trying to understand a riddle that had been give to us about the next place we were supposed to be going to next.

"Go to the place with a grey man on a silver horse and sit in front of the white building and pretend to be a makaw." I looked at everyone else. A grey man? Like grey hair? Grey beard? Grey what? I growled and reread. No one had an answer.

"Grey man on a silver horse. Who sits on a silver horse?"

"Come on kids, you've seen this thing before, just think harder." Daddy said, playing with a flower. I sighed. Grey man on a stone horse… did he just call it a thing?

"Is it a statue Daddy?" I asked, staring at his face. If it was, I knew exactly where to go next.

"I don't know Ty."

"Oh come on! You just gave a hint."

"It IS a statue! I know where to go next!" Kol cried, already vamping off. I vamped off after him. No way in heck was he going to beat me. However we bumped into something. I looked at Daddy, who was blocking our path.

"You wait with the rest of the group, mates. This is for fun, sightseeing. Not a race. It'll come in handy for future reference, besides we only have one more stop to make then its off to the next thing." I nodded.

"Sorry Daddy." He forced me to have eye contact.

"You are not in trouble little one. You would know if you were." He kissed my cheek. I smiled, he was right after all. "Come. To Jackson Square we go and then dinner."

(Jeremy POV)

We ended the tour at the Quarter, where Klaus headed over to Sophie Devereaux. I remember her from Tyler showing us around. She smiled a bit at him and then smiled even more after Klaus finished whispering to him. He handed her money and she went back into the Rousseau's bar and came out with five glasses.

"Okay mates, a cocktail for you guys. Enjoy." Klaus replied, handing us each one. I smiled, Damon would NEVER have let me have one, but Klaus didn't even seem to care, in fact he was supporting it. Too bad for me. I took mine gratefully.

We followed Sophie around as she talked about vampires, werewolves, ghosts, witches, and myths. I was astounded at how stupid I had been, because I had believed all this about them when I was younger and Damon and Stefan had just moved back into Mystic Falls. Though now I know the truth about the supernatural creatures, not to mention I know the Originals, the oldest vampires. There were even myths about them.

When we were over with the tour, we were given another cocktail, Klaus added something to them and handed them to us again. I handed him my old one. I smiled and took a sip from mine. It had a taste of a drug I used to take with Kol… coke. I smiled, even more delighted.

"Now we are all going home, AFTER we finish our work at the restaurant." He got in the car and we followed him, I sat in the back, quickly downing my drink. I handed the cup back to Sophie and she smiled, thanking me.

(Klaus POV)

I know exactly what Elijah would be thinking but I didn't care, I thought they should have a break so… I bought them all some cocktails and then with the free ones I put in a pinch of cocain to each of them, besides at such a low dosage it would put them to sleep easier. Especially Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy was a good kid, he knew how to behave himself.

Kai did too but he needed some lessons on his morals, especially at the dining table. But when I was done with Kai, he'd have some morals, I would love to keep Kai but when the month was over, I would have to give him back to Damon.

Tyler and Kol both knew to behave around me so I didn't need to worry about them, besides I had already taught them to behave themselves. Tyler had made great progress, even if the beginning was rocky and he'd disobey me regularly.

We stopped out of the restaurants drive through window and I waited, calling up my family to get what they wanted from here. Then I'd ask my children what they wanted.

(Kol POV)

Okay so who's in charge of tomorrow? I went and so did Jeremy. Klaus went to so that is three days. So Kai or Tyler would be going next and then we'd have a weekend. So the other would lead Monday. Then that would be week one of five, though the last week will only have two days.

"Niky?"

"Yes Kol?"

"What happens when the weekend comes?"

"You children are going to find out. You'll love it, I assure you." I smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes, when have I ever been wrong?" I tried to think and opened my mouth to answer. "DON'T answer that, it was rhetorical. I am never wrong." I smirked at him.

"Elijah would LOVE to disagree with you. I may only be able to be punished by you but YOU answer to Elijah, your Father, and Mother. Not to mention Finn. I still remember what he did to you. Big Brother Nik."

"Kol, if you know what's good for you, you will be QUIET." He replied, glaring at me. I looked away, smirking. "Do not forget you are punished by me as I see fit when I see fit. Which means I could turn you up right now. So watch your mouth." I frowned, though I still thought it was funny Finn smacked him.

"We're home, time to eat." Nik said.

(Kai POV)

I was sitting, watching Klaus set the table up, giving everyone the food they ordered. Mine was seafood gumbo, grilled faroe island salmon, and jumbo lump crab imperial. This man was crazy rich. Which was amazing.

I started to eat when they prayed and Klaus talked to us as we ate. "Who wants to set up our Friday? Kai? Tyler? Which one?" I raised my hand and Tyler smiled. I think he's trying to hold off on his turn or something. "Very well then, Kai will do the honors of setting tomorrow's schedule. So come with me Kaister."

(Kol/Tyler/Jeremy POVs :|)

 **Kol**

I was watching the TV with my friends Tyler and Jeremy… I guess my nephew Tyler? But Nik doesn't even treat me like an adult so why should I have nephews and nieces? The TV was lulling me to sleep. I was happy, fed and now tired. We'd walked all day almost, my feet would hurt if I were human, which is why I wasn't confused as to why Jer was snuggling himself into the couch and his face into a pillow.

We sat comfortably in silence for a while until Nik came over to give us more orders. "You three, it's time to bathe and then you can stay up for another 50 minutes before bed." I got up, walking into my room. When I got out, I dried off and went to find a board game to play with, if we had enough energy to do so.

 **Tyler**

I went to my bedroom, grabbing my shampoo and my towel and went into the bathroom, undressed, while also making a bath. I noticed that I had ANOTHER blood bag on the counter, on top of my tooth brush. I grabbed it, opened it and poured it out and flushed the toilet. I got in the bathtub and began to wash. When I finished, I dried off and dressed myself in my pajamas. I went to go find Jer and see if he knew what he wanted to do for the '50' minutes we had 'left'.

 **Jeremy**

I made a bath, sat down for a few minutes before beginning to fall asleep again. I shook myself and got out and drying myself off. I got into my pyjamas. I found the bedroom and crawled into the top one and fell asleep immediately.

 **Kol**

"Are you kids okay? Do you need anything? A glass of water? A snack? A bedtime story? Anything?"

"No, I'm fine Daddy. Thank you for asking."

"I want a good night kiss Daddy." I replied, smirking. Nik walked over and kissed my forehead. I gasped, amazed. "What a good good night kiss. Niky. I love you." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"What about me?" Ty whined. I felt Nik move and soon Tyler was also in Nik's arms.

"I love you both." I heard him kiss Tyler good night. "Anything else needed?"

"No Daddy, thank you."

"Then I'll let you play a quick game before I send you both to your room. The one with the bunk bed of course. And since you kids took less time than I thought, you have a little over an hour to play your reindeer games." He smiled before leaving. I turned around back to Tyler.

"What do you want to play Ty?"

"I'm not really up for a game. My feet are tired so anything simple will do. NOT Scrabble."

"Fine, Boggle."

"I hate word games."

"Good, then I win automatically."

"NO!"

"What's wrong?" Nik said, rushing in. Tyler looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Nothing's wrong Nik. Tyler was just showing his dislike for word games." He looked around for anything that was thrown. But he hadn't thrown anything. "He's -"

"Tyler, this is your only warning. I had believed to have taught you not to throw any tantrums."

"But Daddy I-"

"Shush. You do NOT throw tantrums Tyler Mikaelson. I do not care why you throw one, I'll deal with it but you still don't need to be so childish."

"But you-"

"Shush little one." He hugged Tyler and sat on the bed with him, rocking him in his lap. "I what Ty Ty?"

"You- I didn't throw anything or break anything. I just yelled too loudly."

"You yelled too loudly? You were meaning to yell?"

"No."

"It's okay little one. You don't need to throw something to count it as a loss of temper."

"… Oh."

"Shush. It's okay." He kissed Ty's cheek before letting him back up. "Try not to do that again will you? For Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to. It was honestly a mistake."

"I know. I know how those are. I only treat yours differently because you can actually cause harm to yourself, someone else, or property because you are a hybrid. Just like I would Uncle Kol or Aunt Rebekah. They are Originals." He kissed his cheek again. "But you are loved."

"I know Daddy. Can I just go to bed?" Nik smiled and picked him up, carrying him out of the room. I followed them, getting in the bed under Kai. Ty was placed in the bottom bunk and kissed one final time before he kissed me good night. I smiled before the light was turned off and Nik left.

(Damon POV)

"Okay Mother. Tell me you LOVE me."

"Wait Damon! Lily, why do you like Damon? Why do you like Stefan?"

"They are nice young men."

"LET ME hear you say Stefan."

"Stefan."

"Stefan who?"

"And WHO is your family? Come on, we went over this earlier."

"Stefan Salvatore. AHHHH!" I'd staked her, AGAIN! Blood on her clothes and her skin. The only place I didn't stake was her heart. Though I did try grazing it against her heart, still nothing.

"Lily Salvatore, ANSWER ME! Now who do you love?"

"DAMON! Stop! She answered, she knows who Stefan Salvatore is. She knows who you are."

"Yeah, well she already knows who we are."

"I love my family." I rolled my eyes. She kept giving that SAME response over and OVER again.

"Damon! I asked to be alone with her. Please."

"Who are your family? How do I trust she won't hurt you? Elena."

"My family is trapped on the other side." I was about to stab her again but Elena caught my wrist, staring me in the eye. I stared back at her for a minute before I bit my lip.

"What Elena?"

"Stop. This isn't you. At least not to your own mother. We should team up and help her instead of trying to do it separately. Please Damon. Please Damy?" I stared at her for another minute before giving in.

"Fine Elena. Fine. We'll work on this project together."

"Don't think of it as a project Damon." Elena let go of my wrist and turned back around to Lily.

"What is your last name?"

"Salvatore."

"And your children are?"

"My children are Damon and Stefan." She said weakly. I nodded.

"And who do you love?"

"My family." I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling.

"And who is your family?"

"They are trapped on the other side. Damon. My son. Please help me."

"You want help? How's this for help?" I tried to stake her again but Elena snatched the stake away from me. "I do NOT care about those other vampires stuck in the other side."

"Damon. I think you've had enough for today. For now I want to do things my way. We should let her out of here and treat her like a person instead of a prisoner."

"Well then put up a barrier because I am not going to risk her getting out into the world. We'll try that for one week, if there's no progress then we stick her back in here and we're back to square one on 'Mission: Mommy'."

"I agree to that Damon, just let me have my try at this, you've been trying for three days and you've gotten no where." I looked at her sad form, chained to the wall by her chest, arms, wrists, and her neck. She was chained to the floor by her legs, knees, and her ankles. She was on a thin line of decay and life.

"You know. I think we've all had enough for tonight." I walked over to the door, leading Elena out before me, and closed it, locking it shut. I looked through the bars to see her staring at me.

"Damon, please!"

"I know, I know. You'll thank me for this later. Or Stefan will anyway. Now you have a good night. Mm hm." I closed up the bars so she was alone in the dark. Solitary confinement. I walked up the stairs to wash off.

"Damon?"

"Yes Elena?"

"Thank you." She grabbed me and kissed me, I held her, kissing back. Tomorrow we'd call Bonnie over.


	7. Friday

Note: Sorry about the last chapter and the time to next post. I just wanted my work up because I knew that my computer was messing up.

June 5th

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Today's Friday. We are getting a break."

"No on Saturday we get a break Damon."

I rolled over and picked up the phone, dialling Bonnie's number. I don't remember why but it was important and she would help us with Mission: Mommy Come Back.

(Kol POV)

"Wake up. Today's Friday. First, take a bath." I got up and took a bath, washing my hair to prevent any further complaint from my brother. I dressed myself up in a grey shirt and black blue jeans. I sat down at the table, waiting. I grabbed my plate and some silverware. I waited for everyone to come in. I took Ty's drink, drank it, washed it and put in wine… or grape juice.

(Tyler POV)

I sat down at the table. Time to see what Kai's got. I smiled. I remember when I first met him. Wait… didn't I bite him the first time I met him? Um… Yes. I picked up my silverware and waited, Uncle Kol was already here.

When everyone else came in, Daddy started talking. Apparently the only place we were going was to some park… well it better have good sights, swings, and a pool or something. I ate my breakfast quickly and chugged my drink. Daddy shook his head.

"Don't do that again Tyler. You could choke."

"Yeah and I would come back or you'd help me… I mean Sorry Daddy."

"Good boy. I'll ignore your sass for now. Since we're all done with our breakfast, let's go. We won't be back for lunch so don't wait up. You'll have to do something for lunch yourselves. I've got the car packed up for our day at the park so go get something to swim in." I got up and got something to swim in, like he said.

I went back downstairs and sat in the car. Daddy was already there, waiting. I sat in the front with him and laid my head on his shoulder, waiting for the others. When Jeremy came out, I lifted my head and Kai and Kol came over followed by Stefan… Kai and Stefan were talking to each other?

(Jeremy POV)

We were at the Lake Oaks Park, I think it was, swinging. Klaus wasn't though. He was grilling burgers and fries. He'd brought a grill so he could stay close but not too close to us. He watched us and the food at the same time.

I watched Tyler trying to climb a tree but because it was so far bent back he kept sliding back down again. We were swinging near the lake and Kai was playing with his phone. Kol was trying to look something up about baseball. How wide the diamond had to be. I had told him it was a square field with four bases shaped like a diamond but he didn't believe me.

"Okay Jeremy..." He smacked me so hard I almost fell out of the swing. "You just HAD to be right. It is indeed a square field my friend. It's 90… feet. No wonder Nik won't let me play baseball in the house. There's not enough room. Well do you want to help me set up the diamond? We could play baseball."

"Building a diamond, coming from you, OBVIOUSLY indicates that we're going to play baseball. Yeah, why not? I wish. We don't have enough people for baseball."

"Actually, Nik isn't against using compulsion or asking others. Or we could make our own rules." He said, looking pointedly at Tyler. Tyler's a hybrid… I forgot he could compel me if he wanted to. Though I'm taking vervain.

"Make our own rules Kol. Kai would probably like to play baseball for the first time with someone besides himself."

"Hey, Jeremy. Leave him alone. Be nice and everything will be rice." I raised my brow at him. "I had no other rhyming word." I shook my head.

"Get that thing built please?" He nodded and got up before taking a stick and walking off. I watched him, waiting for him to come back and so we could begin the game. Maybe Kol brought the equipment. I certainly didn't.

(Kai POV)

I was skipping rocks across the water, trying to see how far I could make them go. It was going out farther and farther than the last ones. I already tried to get my magic back, maybe I had to wait. How did this cure thing even work? Damon had told me what he did to me but he didn't say how it was going to work. He'd revealed it to me when I'd finally pissed him off again and he was trying to get back at me… which ended up with me in the corner 'thinking' about why I was being an 'ass'.

I loved playing with Damon's mind. It was actually easier than I thought it'd be. The problem was Klaus Mikaelson. I needed to figure out how to mess with his mind or his emotions until he cracked and then I could play with him like I do Damon.

'Isn't that mean? You know, treating them like toys Kai?' asked the part of me that had been added by Luke forging with me. I rolled my eyes at the stupid question but part of me knew that, yes, it was wrong. I could just leave. They don't really want me around do they. Not when you see the things I see or do the things I do.

"Hey! Kai! Wanna play some baseball? Or Almost Baseball? At least that's what Kol's calling it." Tyler called, running over to me, NOT using his hybrid speed. Why not? Wouldn't it be faster, more efficient to use all your strength?

"Sure, but first, how do you play 'Almost Baseball'?"

"Well you play it by… I don't know but Kol made it up." I skipped one more rock before following him to Jeremy and Kol. "Uncle Kol, how do you play Almost Baseball again?"

"You play by, since Stefan was kind enough to join, everyone is on a base at all times and one is on the middle mound of dirt. Now to prevent any complaints about in-field or out-field, we are going to use foam baseball and bat so that you have to hit harder just to try to get us from getting the ball and NO ONE is allowed super speed. The runner, as you know, will run as fast as they can because even a foam ball can be caught. Now about ins and outs. If you get touched by the foam ball, you get back to the home base. If it happens three times, you still go back to home base BUT we will turn in anticlockwise way and when everyone has been on the home base, the person who's standing on the mound of dirt will take the place of the person on the home base. They get a turn to swing. To prevent any repeats for the people on the mound, after first round, they turn anticlockwise and then join the game, replacing the person on the home base. HARMFUL fouls will be dealt with by instant loss and you have to sing an embarrassing song and dance to it too. Anyone have any questions?"

"Are there points, how do we keep track of the points, and what do we win if we have the most points?" I asked.

"There are no points. There are runs. Whoever gets the most runs around the bases will win $500." He smiled as if proud of himself for knowing the answer.

"You have $500?" Tyler teased. Kol thought for a minute before his smile fell and he frowned.

"I don't have that money but I can and will take it from Nik. Rebekah does it all the time, why can't I?"

"Because Daddy would be upset with you? Because he wants you to be more respectful and ask him for the money. I mean really, when has he said NO to YOU?"

"A lot actually. You know I used to do that myself back in Mystic Falls when we were back in Mystic Falls. Nik's always been rich… also I can't _wait_ to see Damon again." He smiled with mischief in his eyes. I laughed at him. It wasn't only me?

"Kol! Don't do anything you regret, like hitting him with that stupid bat of yours, wouldn't Klaus kill you for that?"

"Hm… Maybe I should ask him. I mean we all know how much he _hates_ Damon. Right?"

"Not since Jeremy and I have been meeting again for visits. Damon loves sending Jeremy over here so he can have time with Elena." Tyler replied, using a tone with the name Elena. Not hate but something along the lines of poking the name at Kol. I'm confused did Elena do something to Kol?

"Not true Tyler. Damon loves Jeremy. He just knows that Jeremy likes you and he likes Elena. It's a win win. I'm betting Klaus would do the same. Why else is he spending, what, all his time with you guys? I'm usually hanging around him."

"Like back in Chicago right?" I asked. I'd read his duplicate books back in his apartment. I knew it was his because of the name Giuseppe Salvatore and back in Mystic Falls I had found records linking Stefan Salvatore with Giuseppe. Not that I'd tell him that.

"Chicago? Uh, yeah. We were together then and we're together now. Are we going to play this new game or not?" He asked. I shrugged. How am I supposed to know what they want to do? Bicker or play?

"YES! How do we decide who's where who's on the mound first?"

"Kol has the most experience with Baseball than you do so Kol is on the mound." Kol vamped up to his position and waited for us to decide who's where. I stood at base one, the base to the right of home base. Kol had drawn a semi circle around three of them. Everyone else got to their bases and we began the game.

(Kol POV)

We just finished playing Almost Baseball, which needs a better name, and we were trying to catch our breath. Lunch was going to be soon, that's how long we'd played that game. I rolled over onto my stomach, my arms and legs spread out. I brought my legs closer, and then sat up.

"Before we have lunch, you guys wanna play another game, a shorter game? Maybe tag or hide and go seek?" Jeremy groaned when I mentioned tag. I frowned before flipping him over into a sitting position.

"Kol!" He shouted, swiping at me but I dodged away from him before he could actually hit me. He sighed before thinking. "You're always ready to be on the move. No wonder I lost weight." I laughed, he was telling the truth after all. "Hide and go seek."

"Anyone else?"

"What happened?" Nik asked, looking at us.

"Nothing Nik. Don't worry. I'm watching them. You know, like you said right?" Nik nodded.

"Food is almost ready. I promise. Fries and burgers with chocolate shakes." He flashed a smile before disappearing back to the food and drinks apparently.

"Hide and Seek."

"Hide and Seek. Then Tag."

"Yeah. Hide and Seek."

"Hide and Seek it is then." I replied. "And then Tag. "Who wants to count?"

"I will." Kai replied, he got up and leaned against a tree and began to count. Wow. I thought he'd like to actually play. Oh well.

"Scatter!" I called, having always wanted to call that line. We ran away. I ran and climbed a tree, watching Kai as he looked for us. He found Tyler and Jeremy first before searching for Stefan and me. I waited, before jumping to a different tree. I would wait till he was close to me and then I'd pounce him. That wasn't the game but I wanted to do it that way. I saw Stefan come out and then I was the only one left.

When Kai was under my tree, I jumped him and he fell over… hitting his head. He stayed still for a second. Then he punched me in the jaw. I backed up and he sat up, rubbing his head. "Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, I didn't know it'd hurt you." He glared at me and went for another swing but Nik caught his arm.

"Hey. No fighting, remember? Lunch is ready. Come with me." Nik helped Kai up and led him to the picnic table. He didn't do anything but help Kai get food. I got up and followed my friends and Stefan who were following behind as well.

(Tyler POV)

"Consider that a warning Kai. I don't like it when fights break out amongst those I love." Kai laughed at him, shaking his head. Idiot. If I were him, I would have not laughed. I wouldn't want to risk making Daddy angry.

"Daddy? Did we really have shakes?"

"Yes, Ty Ty, I made them myself." He smiled at me before making me a plate and setting it in front of me. "Help me set the plates Stefan." He ordered. Stefan obeyed instantly. I got up to help but Daddy shook his head. "Ty how do you like chocolate shakes? You can try it right now. I've already prayed for the food so it's not poisonous." He laughed at his joke. Nothing he cooks is bad.

I picked up my burger and began to eat. I left my fries last and drank my shake before it wasn't cold anymore. Then Daddy gave me seconds, he gave everyone seconds. Then he pulled out the desserts. Ice cream and cake. I finished my seconds before he put a plate of ice cream and cake on a new plate in front of me. I looked at his plate and saw that he'd only just started eating his food. I finished my dessert slowly, eating half the cake and half the ice cream before combing the two.

"Do you want more Tyler?"

"No thank you Daddy." I looked at the others. The only one with food still left was Stefan.

"Go play. I want to talk to Stefan alone. Please." He added the please as an afterthought, funny that he was trying to be polite. It might be for Kai's sake though. Dad can actually be mean when shoved too hard. I knew that from the way he treated the other factions, and his power/strength was sometimes the only thing that kept him in power.

"Come on Tyler. Let's go play tag!" Kol chimed into my thoughts and dragged me away. I stumbled but he held me up and then continued to drag me away. I waved bye to Stefan and Daddy and they waved back at me. I turned to Kol and yanked my arm away.

(Jeremy POV)

"So who runs first?" I asked.

"Hmm. Let me think. Not Kai, and not me. Tyler? You? Did you start a game first?"

"Nope. I'll let Tyler go first, maybe he'll catch you first?"

"No you go first."

"Tyler goes first, Jeremy will go first in our board games." He smiled at his 'intelligence'. Kol's definitely weird, but that's just the way I like him. I stood up and ran, they jolted and ran away too, Tyler started running a second later.

I ran, faster. I knew if they were actually trying though, I wouldn't have a chance, at least, not against Kol and Tyler. Especially Kol? I have no idea what's stronger, an Original or a Hybrid. I heard footsteps behind me after a minute and tried to run faster, turning left and the footsteps skidded to a halt before chasing back after me. I heard someone jump and looked back to see that Kol had saved me from Tyler. I laughed as Tyler came to a halt, staring at Kol.

I was pounced right when I thought I would touch the safe zone. I started laughing. "That was fun. Wanna do it again?"

"Yes. But I'm not it."

"I am!" Kol called.

We played tag for a while until Kai and I were out of breath. I sat down, listening to Kol play music, sometimes the playing the same song twice or five times. Right now he was breaking that record by playing the song "Lost Boy" for the sixth time.

"Come on, play something else, maybe more along the way of baseball."

"I already played that one, wanna listen to Yankee Doodle? What's the part about him putting a noodle in his hat?"

"No, no, no. He found a feather and _called_ it macaroni." I smiled. "Gosh Kol, learn to listen will you? And sure why not? Play the song." He smiled back and then he played with his phone before he did indeed play the Yankee song. He played both types.

"Well it's not my fault that my ears decide what I hear and what I don't hear. I wouldn't blame you for it. Wanna play Frisbee?" I laughed.

"We don't have a dog, Kol." He looked pointedly at Tyler. I snickered before shaking my head. Then my own ears caught something that made me jump.

"Did it just say 'it made a sound like Father's gun'? No we can't use anyone like a dog, I won't treat you like a dog and I won't let you treat me like one either."

"I wasn't going to suggest you or me Jeremy, gosh. I have morals… I think." He laughed before going back to his phone.

"Then why would you suggest your own nephew?" He opened his mouth before closing it.

"… Shut up. Fine, I don't have any." He played a different song but Klaus came over, followed by Stefan.

"Get ready to go, Nik wants to leave now, it's near dinner time." We all groaned but got up anyway. We had Saturday and Sunday then we would have finished the week up. I sighed, then after three more weeks we'd be going back to Damon. Unlike Klaus, he was more strict and he didn't care what we did during the week or day unless we got in his way or something.

(Kai POV)

We were in the car, I was sitting in the back, listening to music while Klaus slowly drove the car home. Well slow like a human citizen would drive. I watched the people, humans, walking and some were exercising, or running.

I looked over to see Jeremy and Kol talking. Tyler was lolling off to sleep and Klaus and Stefan were talking to each other. I took out my phone and dialled up my sister, and just to freak her out about me having her number, I texted her.

'Hey Joe. I see you ;)'

That should be sufficient in creeping her out. Just a second later I got a reply. I had put my phone on silent earlier. I smiled at her reply. She didn't know it was me.

'Who is this?'

'Your secret admirer.;)' I don't know why but winking faces from mysterious people always creeped her out. I've known that since we were kids. She didn't reply back. I smiled. Maybe my work was accomplished. I'd at least scared her.

"We're home! Everyone out!" Stefan called. I quickly hid my phone, deleting the texts as well. I wouldn't have it traced back to me. 'You should really tell her it was you…' I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car when Kol and Tyler were out.

"Good job, Niky. I thought I would have to call you and tell you to come home. Dinner's ready."

(Tyler POV)

I picked at my food, not really hungry. I'd had a big lunch. I couldn't really be hungry anyway. We just ate like a normal family. Daddy took my plate, excusing me for my behaviour himself and then just gave me a cup of blood to drink. I didn't want any problems so I just drank what he told me to. Besides, I was in front of him. He would see me reject it.

"How was today Tyler?" Uncle Elijah asked. I looked up at him.

"Today was so awesome. We played so many games, even a game made up out of the blue by Kol. It was a four man baseball game. Then Daddy gave us shakes, fries, and burgers. With dessert. Cake and ice cream. Then Kol and Kai kind of had a fight but it was solved and then we came back home." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Was this game by Kol fun? Or interesting?" Aunt Rebekah asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah, it was interesting. Instead of using the real thing, Kol had us use foam bat and ball. I would have preferred football but baseball's okay too. At least with football you don't have to improvise."

"Yes you do!" Uncle Kol replied, practically screaming it. I didn't reply because I knew better. That would start a fight. Which would maybe or maybe not give me a warning but I wasn't really willing to risk it.

"So I guess you guys enjoyed your time?" Genevieve asked. I nodded, they nodded too.

"Get ready for bed. Tomorrow will be fun for you guys. I promise. Tomorrow's Saturday." Daddy said. I sighed but got up. I went to my room to take a bath and wash my hair, I couldn't remember if I'd done that already. "Also wash your hair. All of you. From all the rough housing you did, it needs it." I snickered at Jeremy's reaction. He groaned.

(Kol POV)

We were sitting in the room we had played in yesterday… or the room we were supposed to play in. I looked at them. "What game should we play?"

"I know." Rebekah said, running in with cups and orange juice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really? You're not part of this group right now sister, I'm sorry."

"I begged Niky to let me say what games you guys play… I gave up having or getting or taking money from him for the rest of the month." She sighed.

"Wow. So you must be desperate then huh?" She glared at me for a second before shaking her head. I smiled. "So what games are they?"

"Those games are 'What If…', 'Never Have I Ever', and 'Truth or Dare'. Which is why I brought drinks. I would have brought an alcoholic beverage but Niky said if I went there then I'd have to answer to him. The nerve of him, right?" I nodded in reply.

"Tyler. What if… you get to choose one person that must kiss someone on the bottom cheek BUT you must text 'Wanna have sex' to your latest one-night stand?"

"Sure. I don't have any one night stands Kol."

"Fine. Jeremy. You get $50 from me, BUT you have to take 5 shots of the orange juice?"

"Sure. That's like over the top for you. It's a bad bargain if you're paying me to drink orange juice." He drank and then handed out his hand. I frowned and handed him half the money I'd stolen from Nik. Shh! He doesn't need to know.

"Kai. You get to choose who has to talk about what their last sex encounter was like BUT so must you. Unless you've never had sex. Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes, I'm still a virgin. No, I don't want to hear about that. Unless you wanna call up Joe and see what her last sex with Ric was like." I spat my tongue out in a disgusted way.

"Ew. No. Drink." He did and then he spoke up.

"Kol. What if you get $10000 for free if you say yes BUT if you say NO then your best friend gets $20000. You can NEVER tell them where or why they got it from."

"I'm just gonna say No because then we have more money!" I smiled, then drank some orange juice… which was already half full.

"Tyler. What if Google offers you 25% of their company for free BUT if you say no then you get 25% of Facebook."

"Yes. Because people use Google more than anything else right?"

"Jeremy. What if you find true love and have a chance to get together with that person BUT it is one of your closest friends current lover?" Jeremy hesitated.

"I don't think that's worth saying yes to. So." He took a drink of the orange juice.

"Tyler. What if your father wins $50000 on a lottery ticket _you_ gave him BUT he won't share _any_ of it with you."

"Why should I care? He's freaking rich. Yes. Jeremy! What if you get together with the love of your dreams and live a fulfilling and happy life BUT you both die within 40 years."

"Guys, I already have a girlfriend. Her name's Bonnie Bennett remember? No. I'm already happy." I clapped when I realized that there was an awkward silence. He drank some more orange juice.

"Kol. What if you get a chance to win $100,000 by hitting anywhere on the dart board from 5 feet BUT if you miss you will never be loved again."

"I'm a freaking Original. I can do that. Yes."

"Kai. Sauron is real if you say Yes. BUT Voldemort is real if you say No."

"Okay. No." Kai took a shot of orange juice.

"I should have known you'd go with that one."

"Kol what if a god or deity is proven beyond any disbelief to actually exist BUT it's not the god or deity you believe in. Also would you be mad?" Jeremy asked.

"Hmm. I don't know how to answer that question or if it is even a question." I complained, slamming my face in the floor, beginning to laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even sane Kol." Jeremy replied, laughing too.

"Yes, why not. I mean all Gods are one and the same. No I wouldn't be mad. It'd make people know what to believe in and they'd be doing their best to be good people instead of bad people because some Gods are stricter than others."

"Wow. Kai what if you got rich and famous BUT paparazzi eagerly followed you around every day."

"YES!"

"Tyler what if you had the perfect tan all year round BUT your toes never tanned."

"No. I don't want a tan. I don't even know what a perfect tan is." Tyler drank what was left, which wasn't much. Rebekah returned with strawberry milk.

"Never Have I Ever. Now. Um Nik said you guys only have 30 minutes to finish up your games."

"Awww. Oh well I guess we can keeping playing games. What have you brought this time?"

"I brought apple cider, the non alcoholic type." I sighed, pretending to be upset about not being allowed to drink in a game of 'Never Have I Ever'.

"Never Have I Ever dated a girl." Kai replied. Tyler, Jeremy, and I drank. Ew, disgusting.

"Well never have I killed someo-..." Jer paused. I smirked at him. We're all guilty of murder to the first degree. I said it aloud and Jeremy groaned and we all drank.

"Never Have I Ever fell in love with a witch." Tyler decreed. Jeremy and I drank.

"Never Have I Ever… gone to school and actually gotten a grade for something." I called. Kai, Tyler, and Jeremy all took a drink. "However I HAVE been to a school. Just never done any classes of the grading calibre."

"Never Have I Ever obeyed orders at first given." Kai smiled. I drank, as did Jeremy and Tyler. I was ashamed to have done so.

"Never Have I ever… had a threesome." I drank, the only one to do so.

"I think to make it more interesting, we should give names or say when because we're not drinking and there's only four of us. Never Have I Ever been so drunk I couldn't remember where I lived." Another one where we all drank.

"You're supposed to say what you've never done. Not give yourself away otherwise it'd be 'Never Have I Not'. Never Have I Ever been in a real love triangle." Tyler drank. Oh, yeah. I think Nik kind of stole Tyler's girl.

"Never Have I Ever been cheated on." I pointed at Kai after taking my drink.

"Not fair, you've never been in love with someone. Never Have I Ever… I'm running out of things I HAVEN'T done… Never Have I Ever been suspended from school." Tyler and Jeremy drank. I smiled. Jeremy, had he been drinking, would be drunk by now.

"Never Have I Ever been KICKED out of school." He smirked at Jeremy and, grudgingly, Jeremy took a drink.

"Never Have I Ever gotten arrested for drinking." I drank, laughing at giving myself away. "What happened? How'd you get out?"

"… Nik. That's all I'm saying!"

"But that's only a name."

"That's all I'm saying!"

"Okay."

"Never Have I Ever been punished by Nik. HA! Take that… someone. Besides me." I pretended to blush and drank my cup.

"Never Have I Ever black-mailed someone." Jer replied. I sighed, filled my cup again, and had another sip. Tyler and Kai also drank.

"Never Have I Ever been caught having sex at school." Tyler drank, spitting his tongue out after so long of drinking the same thing.

"Never Have I Ever not tortured my sister." I rolled my eyes, Jeremy drank. Then I heard Nik call.

"Fifteen minutes!" I sighed.

"But Nik-"

"Kai! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Whistle as loudly as you can." He began a song, whistling it for a whole minute.

"Kol, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the best part of your day?"

"Aw you care. The best part is me… with all of you."

"Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do the robot dance." Ty rolled his eyes but accomplished his dare. I smirked at him, clapping for him.

"Jeremy, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What is the roughest neighbourhood you have ever visited?"

"I don't know. Kol had me do too much travelling and exercising."

"Kai."

"Truth."

"iPhone or Android?"

"Either one."

"Kol."

"Dare."

"Name all your current and past enemies… nope. Name one of each."

"Okay. Past enemies are Mikael Mikaelson. Current enemies are… um. No one."

"Tyler."

"Truth."

"Who is the most dramatic person you know?"

"Elena, Bonnie, or Caroline."

"Jeremy."

"Dare."

"Call up a fast food restaurant and ask to make reservations."

"No. No thank you."

"Then drink." He drank, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Maybe I should ask Nik for eggnog? Kai."

"Dare."

"Share a drinking story."

"How about once when Joe and I were kids, we snuck out of the house to a bar, and having had been given money from one of our family members, I bought us some booze and unluckily that person's lover was there, saw us and took us home where we were scolded, or at least Joe was. I was sent to my room to go do something else. They took the rest of the money from me."

"Wow. Okay, Kol."

"Dare."

"Order a pizza in a foreign accent. You can cancel after placing the order." I picked up my phone, dialled the closest pizza place, ordered five pepperoni, five hamburger, and five different combos. I didn't cancel it, I gave them our address and then waited.

"Tyler."

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in an emergency van?"

"Yeah. I have. More than once."

"Jeremy."

"Truth."

"Have you ever been kicked out of a club or a bar? If yes, explain."

"No, that I can remember."

"Kai."

"Dare."

"Break your glass." Rebekah snatched it away before he could.

"Kol."

"Dare."

"Suck on your fingers seductively." I obeyed, laughing while I did so.

"Tyler."

"Dare."

"Lick Rebekah's ear."

"No. Nik wouldn't be pleased."

"I forfeit."

"Jeremy."

"Dare."

"Kiss every one of Rebekah's fingers." Jeremy did it, though very cautiously.

"Kai."

"Dare."

"Undo your zipper for the rest of the game." He laughed, easily pulling his zipper down.

"Your fly is open." I joked, we laughed at the stupid joke.

"Kol."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me how many women you've seen naked."

"Hey, that's not fair. I've seen like 200 women naked? Since, you know. I'm an Original."

"Tyler."

"Dare."

"Spin a bottle and kiss whomever it lands on."

"Nope." He drank some of the cider.

"Jeremy."

"Truth."

"Who was the last person to see you naked?"

"Bonnie."

"Kai."

"Truth."

"If you could be any part on Rebekah what would you be?"

"Her hair." He laughed. "It's so powerful and majestic."

"Whatever Kai. Kol."

"Dare."

"I dare you to slap yourself." I stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"You lookin' at me? You lookin' at me? Stop lookin' at me." I swung my palm out to smash it against the mirror's cheek but missed, on purpose and slapped myself. I gawked at the mirror and began to 'cry'. "You hit me!" I ran over and sat back down, smiling.

"Kol, you're insane."

"Tyler."

"Truth."

"What is your preferred sex position?" Tyler coughed before shaking his head, taking a drink.

"Next time I'll choose Dare."

"Jeremy."

"Truth."

"What fantasy do you wish will come true soon?"

"My girlfriend Bonnie meets my best 'mate' Kol, and they become fast friends." I clapped and whistled for him, Kai joined in and Rebekah smiled.

"That's so romantic Jeremy." Jeremy blushed.

"Enough of that." I replied, helping Jer.

"Five minutes!"

"One more round. Kai."

"Dare."

"Throw a glass of water on Tyler. You decide how much water to put in." Kai threw it at Tyler but he vamped away from the spot immediately.

"Kol."

"Dare."

"Describe how you would commit the perfect murder."

"Get Nik to do it or I would find a perfect victim, follow them, learn their schedule, then meet them in their face, then I would kill them when another of their friends is over at the house and get that friend blamed for it. Not telling how I'd do any of it for real though because Elijah and Nik could be listening in on us."

"Tyler."

"Dare."

"You are a tree huger. Hug something made of wood." Tyler hugged the wardrobe, then sat back down.

"Jeremy."

"Truth."

"Are women with short hair hot?"

"I don't really think I know anyone with short hair. But sure."

"Bed time." Nik said, opening the door to see us. "Anything you children need before bed?"

"Bathroom."

"Hug."

"Kiss." I replied, smiling at my little joke.

"No." Kai got up and left, yawning as he went. I glared at him for a second for after he yawned, I yawned too. Nik gave Tyler a hug and me a kiss. I smiled and slumped into him. He smiled, giving me a hug as well. I returned the hug, because I wanted to and because I didn't want to seem like a jerk.

(Jeremy POV)

I'd just finished using the restroom and got in the third bunk, Kol wanted to sleep on the bottom, and Kai was on top. I got underneath Tyler, covered myself up and laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

(Damon POV)

We were sitting at the table again. Lily was _actually_ kind of going along with this. She was enjoying herself… how could Elena and Bonnie kind of know better than me? 'Because you don't care for her. You're not doing this for yourself.' That was some fucked up truth. I didn't care.

"Lily, can you please pass the salt." Elena asked.

I had just sat down and stared straight at Lily the whole time. "Damon, eat something please." Elena whispered. I picked up my fork and picked up some of… what were we eating anyway? I looked down at my plate. We were having green beans with mashed potatoes, steak with gravy, and also on my plate was parsley. Lily moved and I stared back up at her. She was wiping her mouth clean of the mashed potatoes.

I looked down at my plate and picked up my knife and began to eat my dinner. "How was your day Mrs. Salvatore?" Bonnie asked.

"Please, call me Lily. My day has been quite wonderful. This house is wonderful, it's not the one I remember but it's still a great place to live."

"What was your old house like?"

"It was most delightful." I rolled my eyes and finished my plate before collecting the empty plates and cups and washing them. So I wouldn't have to listen to her pretending to be polite. I opened the fridge and took out my cup of blood and slowly drank it. The slower I was, the slower I'd have to see her again.

I washed the cup and went back to the dining room to see that they'd left. I went to the living room where they were watching TV. I sat down between Lily and Elena and watched the TV as well. It was a while before Lily spoke up again. It was 10:00.

"I'm feeling quite tired. Is there a room I can take?"

"No, you're going back in the cell."

"Yes! There is. Bonnie, the room remember?" Bonnie got up and walked Lily to the room they'd set up for her. They'd gone shopping and then returned with clothes, things for her new 'room' and shoes.

"See Damon? None of that stake was needed. She's great company. Tomorrow I plan on trying to have a tea time at noon. And I would like you..." She got up and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "… to join us." She kissed me. I kissed her bottom lip.

She smiled at me, I couldn't resist so I smiled back at her. "So you want me to join 'tea time'?"

"Yes. Please Damon?"

"Fine."

"Maybe we can take her to a place to swim or something? Since it's summer?"

"I'll think about it. I mean, what would Stefan say if we lost her?"

"Your blood and Bonnie could fix that Damon." She said helpfully. Even though she wasn't being helpful.

"I'm going to bed if I have to deal with Lily outside the house and tea time." I kissed her and led her to my bed.


	8. Saturday Troubles

June 6th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Damon, please pass the biscuits." Lily asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Right away, Miss Salvatore." I picked them up and handed them to Elena who handed them to my mother.

"Thank you Damon, thank you Elena." She replied, I picked up my knife and stabbed it through my waffles before trying to eat in peace. Then my phone began to ring. I answered my phone, happy for a distraction.

"Damon?" It was Alaric.

"Yes Ric?" I replied, with the tone he'd used. He was worried… about something.

"We have a vampire problem." I smiled.

"I'll be right over."

(Kai POV)

I rolled over and opened my eyes to see that Elijah was in the room, reading a book. "Good morning Kai." I waved at him. "The others will wake soon. Why don't you go downstairs?" I closed my eyes again in reply.

I waited and then Tyler yawned. He woke up. Elijah gave him a greeting and then soon Kol and Jeremy also woke up. Elijah said a greeting to both of them as well. Then he cleared his throat. I opened my eyes to see him stand, close his book, and then looked at us.

"Please get out of bed, Niklaus has already made breakfast. It is waiting for you." I got out of bed and brushed my teeth before going downstairs with them. Elijah sat down after setting out the plates. Rebekah walked in and sat down, eager. The other house occupants sat down too.

We had chocolate pancakes with bacon, eggs, and orange juice. I began immediately on my food after the prayer, which they always made me wait through. When I finished, I washed my plate and cup before sitting down to figure out what we were supposed to be doing today.

"Today you four can go out and do as you please. That is how Nik put it. However, you are not allowed to hurt anyone who lives in this city. That means the citizens and yourselves."

"What Rebekah means is that you can do whatever you want just don't hurt people." Elijah corrected her.

"So… we make our OWN plans today?"

"Yes Kol. However you may still not misbehave. If you do, I will make sure that Niklaus hears about it." Kol looked down quickly at that sentence. Everyone began to leave and I got up and walked back into the room I'd been given personally.

I looked through my things and pulled out the thing I'd stolen from Damon and Alaric. I put it in a backpack along with the ammo and put the backpack on. I walked downstairs and headed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Kol ran up to me and I shrugged.

"If you want to know, then just follow me." I replied. Kol followed me and soon Jeremy and Tyler were also following. This could be fun.

(Jeremy POV)

We were at the Live Oaks Park, where we were yesterday, and Kai was digging through his backpack he'd brought. I had followed only because Kol was. Kol and I were now playing rock paper scissors. I was still losing.

"Here we are." I looked up to see Kai holding a crossbow, which looked familiar.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" I asked, better safe than sorry. Because the only place he could have gotten one was he bought it or… he stole it from Damon and Alaric. They'd be pissed.

"Nicked it."

"From who Kai?" I demanded, standing up to snatch it from him.

"Relax. I doubt they'll miss it."

"Who'd you take it from?" I snatched at it but he blocked me, knocking me over.

"Damon, Alaric, and Joe. Of course I got Joe to show me their stash. It was easy really. All I had to do was blackmail her. See?" He pulled out arrows, stakes and vervain darts.

"Their gonna kill us! You idiot!" I yelled at him. He had no idea what Damon would do when he found out. "What will Damon do when he finds out?"

"Rule #1, Jeremy. IF they find out. Don't worry I paid Matt to go get them some new ones. Or something like that." He attached a stake and pointed it at me. "So what do you want to shoot first?"

(Kol POV)

I snatched the crossbow away from Kai. "Don't shoot Jeremy. I have my own ideas." I aimed it at the closest birds and began to shoot like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, restocking after every shot. I got twelve birds before they were all gone. I collected the birds and the stakes and arrows.

"My turn!" Tyler snatched it and aimed it at me. "Wanna see how long you can dodge?"

"Sure, you're on Tyler!" I replied, and ran off. Tyler began shooting and I zigzagged away from all the ammo and then finally I got shot in the back of the knee. I pulled it out and grabbed it from Tyler. "You're a good shot Tyler. Jeremy should get a turn."

"Nah, he'll just pack it all up. You got any targets since we scared them all away?"

(Tyler POV)

We were now shooting cans that we'd found around the park. We cleaned up the park and that was what we were shooting at right now. It was Kol's idea. Kai was taking his turn shooting while the rest of us cleaned up the mess.

"My turn. I guess." Jeremy replied, taking the crossbow. Kai backed off and we watched Jeremy shoot the rest of our targets, we'd only five left and then cleaned it up. Finally we put it all in the trash can that was empty.

"Now what?" I asked, the park was clean and the bow was getting boring. Kai took it and pointed it at me before shooting. I dodged, laughing. "Gonna take a whole lot more effort to shoot me Kai." I replied, throwing a stake at Kai. He shot at it and it went tilting hitting him in the chest with the blunt end.

"Huh. Well why don't we play with it? I would love to get a chance to shoot Kol."

(Kai POV)

I took out a knife and shot it at Kol, I knew it wouldn't hurt him, it was just a game. And they were entertaining it too so there's no big thing to worry about. He got hit in the chest and he pretended to die after taking it out of his chest cavity, which immediately began to heal.

When he was on the ground, I shot a stake at his heart but he rolled over too quickly. "Hey! Don't kill me! I'd be knocked out for like an hour and then I'd have missed out on the fun, Malachai Parker." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics but dropped the bow.

He picked it up and shot at all of us in turn. I dodged, Jeremy dodged and Tyler dodged. Kol shot at us again and again before handing it off to Tyler to shoot. We took turns shooting three times at each other before handing it back off to the next person.

(Elijah POV)

I was walking into the Live Oaks Park, where people were talking about gun shots or something. Niklaus was bored, texting me. He was supposed to be having a meeting but I don't think he was paying much attention to the Faction leaders. I felt my phone buzz in my chest pocket so I pulled it out once more. It was again Niklaus texting something new.

'Elijah, where are you? I'm bored' I rolled my eyes at his antics and began to text back this time.

'I am checking on the group. I did as you asked and let them out of the house on their own since it is 'their first Saturday and that is how things should work on Saturdays. I suggest you pay attention to your meeting.' I put my phone away just to have it buzz again.

'Good you should check on them, they should have woken by now and had plenty of time to play around. This meeting is boring as hell.'

'That is what the King of New Orleans does brother.'

'Seems I finally got your attention. Now what's going on?' I put my phone away after turning it on silent instead. Niklaus would not stop texting if I encouraged him to do so. I heard something whoosh near me and I put my attention back on finding out what it was.

I heard the sound three more times before I found what was making the noise. Tyler was shooting Jeremy with a stake. I vamped over to catch it before it touched him. They all stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

"I'm sorry. What is going on here?"

"Elijah! Hey! Just the man I wanted to see." Kol replied. "Wanna play with us?"

"There's room for one more player." Kai chipped in. Tyler just stood there in shock and Jeremy was relieved.

"I have no intention of joining this vile, vulgar game of yours. This is dangerous and it is deadly. Tyler what is going on here?"

"Uhhhum… it was his idea!" He pointed at Kai.

"Tyler do not try to put all the blame on Kai. I'm sure all of you have had a hand in this. Someone tell me what was going on, please?" I asked. I was being polite but I was also demanding to know. That was what needed to happen first. "I have had complaints about guns in this park only to find out it was you four."

"We were having fun. First we were just shooting birds, then it was cans, then finally we were testing reflexes." Kai answered. I was glad someone answered but disappointed it wasn't Kol or Tyler. So I suppose I should continue with how I would Niklaus.

(Tyler POV)

"Kol I want you to sit over there. I know Niklaus has made a deal with you. Kai I want you to sit opposite him because Niklaus has not told me anything to do with you. Jeremy, I want you over here. Tyler come here." I gulped, I'd never been through something like this before. To say I was scared was probably an understatement. "I will count if need be." I walked over to Uncle Elijah immediately.

He took my arm, gently, before sitting down on a tree stump we'd made when Kol had got too hyper. I struggled. I knew what was coming next but he'd never done it before, it was always Dad who did it. He gently, but firmly, placed a hand on my back to keep me in place.

"I think fifteen should suffice, do you agree Tyler?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't want any." SWAT! I jumped from the swat and he continued. "Uncle Elijah, please stop. OW! I swear I-OWCH! I'll behave! I swear!" I jumped at his next hit which landed lower than the first four. I begged him to stop and eventually he did. He sat me up on his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That wasn't too horrible." He said, rubbing my back. I had started crying from the punishment. But I knew we both knew Dad had given me more than that before… "Shush, Tyler. Everything is fine." He kissed my forehead before letting me up. "Now if you do not mind, please go sit next to Jeremy." I obeyed and then he called Jeremy over to him. Poor Jeremy. Jeremy was human.

When Uncle Elijah was done with him, he wasn't exactly sobbing but he was close to it. I hope Dad doesn't plan on doing anything with him. Elijah whispered to Jeremy and then when Jer was calm, he stood him and himself up. He grabbed the crossbow and ammo before speaking.

"Now if you four would please follow me." I got up immediately. It was NOT a question or a request. I'd heard stories from Marcel about Uncle Elijah getting angry with him or Kol, sometimes both. Uncle Elijah led us back to the house… where he'd probably have us wait for Dad to come home probably.

(Elijah POV)

I walked them home before letting them sit down at the many tables that were around on the ground floor. I gave them refreshments, I did not give Tyler blood, and let them cool off. When they had caught their breath, I stood. It was time to inform Niklaus.

"You will stay here while I make a phone call. Move and I will put you in time out." I looked at Tyler and Kol before leaving to my own room. I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed my speed dial number for my younger brother's phone. I put the phone to my ear before waiting through the rings.

However, there was only one ring before it stopped, no answer. Niklaus had rejected my call. I rolled my eyes and called again. This time it rang three times before he picked up. There was nothing but silence for a minute and then he spoke.

"What is it Elijah? Finally decided to stop ignoring me? I don't recall sending you a text for the last ten minutes." I took my phone from my ear and looked through the messages to see that, yes, he had been still texting me. "Elijah?"

"Niklaus are you aware that the children had a crossbow?"

"I'm lost. Explain."

"I had heard from the numerous species that live in New Orleans had a problem. I checked it out and found none other than Kol, Tyler, Jeremy, and Kai. They were apparently playing with it. Do you know where they possibly could have took it from?"

"Okay so… they have a crossbow? What sane person still carries those around? Unless… did you say Kai? Kai was with them?"

"Yes, I did say that Kai was with them. Why do you have an explanation?"

"My answer? Alaric. He's a vampire hunter. He has a crossbow. May I come home? Actually, don't answer that. Bye."

"Niklaus-" He hung up. I sighed before hanging up myself and began to read my texts from Niklaus, just so I might be up to date on what he might say when he got home.

(Klaus POV)

I hang up before Elijah could say no. I don't need permission to end a meeting but I do need an excuse… I smiled at myself before walking into the church again, sat down in my spot I'd been in for the last three or four hours and looked at them all.

"Who was it?" Marcel whispered.

"Elijah." I whispered back. I stood up. "I'm sorry but Marcel will take over here, I'm busy. I need to go home."

"Niklaus I want to hear about that curse, The Sun And The Moon Curse." Father replied. I just laughed at him before shaking my head.

"If you _really_ wanted to know, you'd ask that thing you call a wife." Marcel coughed, warning me that I shouldn't say things like that in front of the faction leaders. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm gone, I'll see all of you later and Marcel will of course tell me what happened later. You know finish telling me your problems that you deem worthy enough to tell me about and hope that I fix them." I picked up my new toy, a pocket watch I had stole from Elijah's closet, and walked out.

Elijah will probably hear of that and he won't be happy with me but that was funny. I walked to my house and when I arrived I saw the four kids sitting at tables while Elijah was reading a book. I quickly stuffed the watch in my jeans pocket and cleared my throat to show my presence to them all.

"Niklaus, where is Marcel and how did the meeting go?" I gave him my most cocky smirk before dropping it in the same second.

"Marcellus is currently busy finishing that lame meeting. Remind me again why I care about their problems Elijah?"

"Because as King of New Orleans it falls to you to fix any problems that are in the city, that includes small and big problems."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Duties and responsibilities and all that jazz. I don't care, I was being rhetorical." I wondered if he'd get my allusion. Didn't he like that play or song or whatever it was? He opened his mouth to speak but I raised my finger in the air, for silence. "So tell me what they did. What happened for you to have to get onto them?"

"I think it better if they told you. Do you know where our sister has wondered off to?"

"Nope, go find her. Take the book if you want."

"Walk and read? No thank you." He got up and left. I had actually wanted him to leave so that I could have privacy with these kids. I waited for him to get out of ear shot before speaking to them. No need to worry about everyone else. I looked around before motioning them to follow me before walking them out to a different room. I took them to one of the 'forbidden' rooms. Well it was forbidden to Kai, Jeremy, Tyler, and Marcellus. They stopped side by side and now was the time to get serious. All I wanted to do was smile but instead I forced a frown, hoping I wouldn't end up laughing.

"Who wants to explain? Kol? … Jeremy?… Kai?… Tyler?… Anyone?… No? Fine. You four were shooting _each_ _other._ " Had it not been that I would have cared less and we all know it… besides them. "You four _thought_ it would be fun? Right?… Here's how this is going to work, for every silence that requires an answer but does not receive an answer I shall assume that the answer is always YES. At least for this conversation. You thought it would be fun. Well let me tell you what happens when a vampire much less a _human_ gets stabbed in a very delicate spot with wood that is thrown let alone a crossbow. Now, who knows where this fabled crossbow came from? I demand an answer or I could just leave you all in here to have a time out. Your choice."

"Elijah took it." Kai answered immediately.

"Elijah took it. Well Kai do you know where it came from? Because surely I don't have one. You know why? Because _I_ am strong enough to kill a vampire, a werewolf, a witch, whatever the creature might be. I don't need fancy toys to help me kill." And now I need to tread from the road of all powerful hybrid. "I demand an answer here."

"You're right. It didn't come from here at all. It came from Ric and Joe." I tilted my head. Kai wasn't reacting at all like he should. But at least he's giving an answer. So it was from AlaRIC and JOsEtte.

"Do you mean Alaric and Josette? Your sister and Damon's best friend?"

"Yep. Joe showed me where they were, all I had to do was make her feel insecure." He smiled at his geniusness. Well it was true but it was also wrong for him to do that. My excuse for why I do what I do? Because I do it to protect my family.

"Don't try to get us off subject, we'll talk about that later." I sat there a bit, watching them wait for what they knew was coming. I took my phone out and texted Elijah to call Damon, Alaric, and Josette. I put my phone up before standing and pacing myself. I felt my phone buzz before going silent. Now I can continue. "Do any of you know what I was doing before I came home? Before I came home to deal with you four children?"

"Apparently you were at a meeting of sorts." Kai was the only one giving answers. Jeremy was watching me while Kol and Tyler couldn't even look at me. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I was at a meeting. A meeting that Tyler's brother has to now finish on his own. How do you think that makes him feel?" Lonely. Sad. Happy. Excited. Probably.

"As Prince of New Orleans, he's probably excited to take your place, seeing as he's done it before. Hasn't he? I mean back when you were chased out of NOLA by Mikael?" I stopped pacing and gave him a stern glare.

"Silence Kai. Now is not the time for silliness." I continued to pace. Where was I going with this again? Why did I bring up Marcel? Because of Tyler? "While I was there, my father asked me a question. He asked me about the Curse Of The Sun And The Moon. Tyler, Jeremy. What did you two tell him? That I should ask now. Kol? Tyler?" I waited for them to reply with at least something. Kol looked up at me, gulping in anticipation and Tyler replied with a small hesitant yes. "Imagine what would happen if Kai or Jeremy got a stake in their heart. It would be too quick for you to do anything about it, and Tyler. What would have happened had that crossbow had the strength to go into Tyler's heart and come flying out the other end? All three of you could have been killed. You know how that makes me feel? Try any among the words of angry, sad, scared, furious, in a fit of rage." Now what side do I take? I stopped pacing and looked at them all hard in the face before asking a question I knew they'd be dreading. "How would you feel? Did you think of Elijah? Rebekah? Finn? How about Damon? Stefan? Alaric? Josette? They would be devastated. And let's not forget how Elena Petrova would feel if one of you lot died." 'And why did you bring her up? I hate her.' Jeremy's sake, Jeremy already knows how she reacted the first time. I kept pacing before I could show any smile about that. I remember _exactly_ how she felt, how I loved the way she felt. Remind me to give Katerina a gift later, and NOT a dog bone. Without my permission my eyebrows flashed in meaning and I stopped pacing again. Time for another dreaded question. "Who wants to go first? You all know the next order of events." I once again looked at them, stopping just between the two in the middle. I watched all their faces for a reply.

"Me. I want to go first." Tyler replied, almost instantly.

"You? You never want to go first." I walked over to him and gave him a hug, closing my eyes while I got in his head. What I saw was Tyler and I. I was holding him, comforting him, giving him love. He wants my attention, that's what he wants. I let go and took his hand. "Very well Tyler. You may go first. Kai, go over there, Jeremy the adjacent corner and Kol shall be over in that corner. Consider it a time out."

(Tyler POV)

He sat down on the crate he'd sat on earlier and pulled me over his lap. He bared me before beginning my punishment. I jumped at the first one, I had forgotten exactly how hard he could hit when he wanted to. From then on he didn't miss a beat and I felt a swat for every word. I'd be over in no time.

"Sorry Ty Ty but you could have been hurt, Jer and Kai could have been hurt. I told the truth when I said I'd be devastated. Angry because I'd lost you, sad because I missed you. Did I not once tell you that Daddy would miss you if something might have happened to you? I remember doing so back when we were at the Akatai Clan camp."

"Yes. You did." I felt tears spring in my eyes. I remembered him saying those words exactly. Eventually I just couldn't take anymore of his lecturing, it made me feel even more guilty than Uncle Elijah had made me feel.

"Next time, Tyler, I won't go so easy." He said, hugging me, rubbing my back. "Shush. It's okay Tyler, you're safe. Daddy has you." I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep with Daddy's calming voice in my ear. "Time for time out." I opened my mouth to complain but he shushed me.

I was carried upstairs to my real room where I was stood in the corner.

(Jeremy POV)

Klaus had left earlier with Tyler and now we were waiting for him to come back in. When he did, I jumped, the door almost slammed into the wall but he caught it just in time before slamming it closed.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Was I supposed to also be… sp-punished again? "Jeremy come here." I flinched. Fuck. I walked over to him, hoping he didn't do anything. "You're human. I won't go so hard on you." He whispered to me.

I was over his lap in an instant, however he didn't bare me at all. I was confused. Damon would have done so… the next second a swat landed. "OW!" He landed about two more before he began lecturing me.

"My problem with you is that I am supposed to be watching you and when I do indeed give you time unsupervised, you play a deadly game of dodge the stake? Really? Damon and Elena would NOT be happy with you. Or me. You know why? I'll let you figure that out on your own." That jerk! He _knows_ how Elena reacted the first time I died and didn't come back. "Just because you have that Gilbert ring with you, whether or not it works, is of no consequence. You are still not allowed to go out and try and get yourself killed!" He hadn't missed a single word or beat during this whole time and the pain was unbearable. The pain on my backside and the pain in my heart. Elena…

I was sat up, and he began to hug me. I felt awkward. "I'm sorry I'm not Damon but at least let me show you love. Every child needs love, no matter who or what you are. I'm just happy you're not dead. I would have missed you, and you know Tyler and Kol would also miss you." I sighed, and laid my head down on his shoulder.

He carried me out of the room, upstairs and into a bedroom. I was placed in the corner and before he left me, he kissed my cheek.

(Kol POV)

I heard Nik walk back downstairs and back into this room. "Kol, what were you thinking? Hm? You of all people know how easy it is to kill humans. It's harder to kill hybrids but they can still be killed. The only _invincible_ Hybrid is me, the Original Hybrid. You could have killed your own nephew. Do you care?"

"Nik, I didn't mean to harm anyone, I didn't think anyone would be harmed, no one _was_ harmed so I don't see the problem here." I replied, crossing my arms across my chest, I mean it was TRUE! No one had been harmed.

"Really? _That_ is your stand on this? You sound like Marcellus when he was a child. If you don't come up with a better excuse I'm going to use my belt on you." Crap… um… Nik was the only one who ever came up with excuses on the fly! "I'm waiting Kol. Maybe if I count, you'd do better. One."

"Nik, I have one. I am an Original. I would have gotten to them on time to stop them from getting hurt." He shook his head.

"Two."

"I could have fed them my blood! They have fast reflexes, it wouldn't touch their heart!" I tried.

"Three. Kol, you're still using that same logic. The logic of things being funny until someone loses an eye. That is your only types of excuses? Come here." I turned around only.

"Nik! That's not fair! How would you explain it?! How would you explain jumping a waterfall!" He rolled his eyes.

"Come HERE. Or I will count again and you won't want to see the answer to that."

"You answer your own question."

"NO, Kol. What you want me to do is give you an excuse for next time. You want to know how I excuse my behaviour? I excuse it by saying that I was not thinking straight, I was just following along with the game which was a stupid game of truth or dare. Your excuse is you weren't thinking, you were just following along with a stupid game of Play With Crossbow, not to mention that it was intriguing to play with a toy that didn't belong to you. I will not ask again Kol." I walked over to him and he pulled me over his lap, and bared my lower half, before beginning the spanking. "I have lectured you enough already so just prepare yourself."

"Niky! Please! I'm sorry."

"I don't care if your sorry. You still weren't thinking and I'm going to teach you why you should think first instead of just playing any old game." He gave me about twenty before pulling out his own belt. "Are you prepared for this?" He began on my thighs and I began to cry. This wasn't fair!

Well maybe I shouldn't have played that game but it was still fun! Oh… my wow. Nik was right. That was exactly the category I was putting that in. They could have been hurt. A stake to the heart is instant death for anyone… I wouldn't be able to cure them of that. The crossbow shot too hard for it not to pierce the heart. Tyler would have been okay but Jeremy would have died. I worked so hard to keep him alive and then I just turn around to hurt him myself?

I left my thoughts to find myself crying and Nik was comforting me. I hugged closer to Nik and he smiled before hugging tighter. "Shush Kol. It's okay. I forgive you. I'm sure the others do too. I love you." I clung harder. I just wanted Nik right now. He held me before carrying me out of the room and into his own room. "You know what comes next for such a horrible deed. Right?"

I stood in the corner. He turned around and headed out but he turned to me for a minute. "My excuse about the water fall would have been that I wanted to see how tall the water fall really was so my teenage brain told me to go check it out so I did and, because I was human at the time this would have been believable, the log was wet and I didn't think the log would have been wet, because you remember how far it was right?, so I slipped in and luckily my friends were there to save me. That would have been my excuse. The problem? My Father caught me drowning and I was in trouble." He smiled at me before leaving.

(Kai POV)

He'd dealt with everyone else before he chose to deal with me. This should be fun then. He came in and called me over to him. I turned around and walked over to him. "You called?" He smiled at me.

"Yes, I did. Kai, where did you get this thing? Damon, Alaric, and Josette?"

"That is where it came from. So can I leave now?"

"No. I'm done with you." He motioned to the crate he'd been sitting down on. "Have a seat."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to stand for too long because I'm going to be lecturing you for a few minutes. Does Damon know you stole this?" He picked up the crossbow, pointed away from me.

"No he doesn't."

"Does Alaric know?"

"Nope."

"Does Josette know?"

"No but she did show me where to find the weapons."

"So none of them know you have it?"

"None of them. Are we done here?"

"Malachai, be quiet and let me speak. I only need your answers to my questions. Now how does that make you feel that you stole from them without them knowing? Does it make you feel good or bad?"

"If they knew then it would have been borrowing."

"So… you _admit_ to stealing this from them?"

"No, that's not what I said." Was it? I didn't steal.

"IF they knew then it would be borrowing. So are you saying you stole it because they have no idea you took it?"

"It's called borrowing without asking."

"What's the difference between borrowing without asking and stealing?" I opened my mouth to answer but I didn't know the difference myself.

"The difference is borrowing without asking means your going to put it back. Which I was."

"How does that show respect?"

"It doesn't. Why should I show respect? Their not older than I am."

"Damon is."

"Well… yeah he is."

"And you are not showing the proper respect Damon deserves. I know you are in your 40s and still look like your in your 20s but you should still respect your elders."

"There are many 'elders' around the world. I should respect all of them?"

"That question gets two answers. You should respect everyone the way you want them to respect you and more so the ones who love you."

"Well Damon and Ric don't love me."

"I'm sure that's not true. Now back to my question. How does taking this make you feel?"

"I don't feel anything. I'm happy I took it because I thought it would be fun to play with." I hate these questions! "Can we move on now? Please?"

"Well that's two things I have to teach you, respect and stealing. So yes. We can move on. Stand up please." I stood up. "Boxers down please. You need real punishment and I hear Elijah didn't administer any punishment to your bottom." I exhaled and obeyed, once again. He sat down and looked at me. "Please lay across my lap Kai." Why is he being so nice? Isn't this the part where he 'shows me who's in charge' as Damon likes to put it? I laid across his lap and that was where he began to take charge. He put a hand on my back where my waist band usually went. "Are you ready Kai?"

"Yes, can we please just get this over with?" I know he's supposed to hit me. The swat that landed though didn't hurt the way it did when Damon did it, it did hurt just not as much. I waited to see if that was just a fluke but he landed ten more like it. "I don't think you know how to do this."

"You don't think I know how to do this? Why is that?" He asked, not missing a beat of the rhythm he'd made.

"Aren't you supposed to be hitting harder than that?"

"Hmm. You've only dealt with Damon haven't you?"

"Yes?"

"Well I love you. I remember you said those three don't love you?"

"Yeah, I said that."

"Well they do love you but if I can remember correctly, you killed a lot of people and not to mention you also tried to kill them." Bonnie. I tried to kill Bonnie. I bit my lip. Bonnie didn't exactly want to be my friend right now. "It's going to take some time for them to get over that. I do however assure you that they still love you. Wouldn't you if someone did that to you?"

If someone did that to me? I knew what the answer was supposed to be but I just didn't feel that way. I suppose if they came after Joe I would stop them. I would have needed Joe to become leader of our coven. "I guess."

"How would you feel if Joe tricked you into showing you where your toy was and she took it without asking?"

"Angry. OW!" I squirmed. His swats were finally beginning to hurt.

"And do you think Joe will be hurt when she realizes that's what you did?"

"No she will be upset with herself for being so stupid and proceed to apologize to Ric."

"So you've made her feel guilty. How does that information make you feel?" He expects compassion! That realization came flashing into my mind the instant he said that. Well how does it make you feel?

"Kind of funny? No. It makes me feel something. I don't know!" SWAT!

"Please refrain from yelling. That feeling you are currently feeling is called guilt itself but this time it is so minuscule as to be called 'bad'. So knowing you've made your sister feel guilty makes you feel guilty. So what should you do about it?"

"Call her?" He didn't hit me this time, instead he ruffled my hair. I guess I got it right. However he went right back to swatting me. I began to squirm more than I had been before because apparently all of those smacks were adding up to the pain in my bottom.

"Good boy. That is exactly what you should do. It's one way to fix your misdeed. Or one of them." He began to hit harder but not like Damon yet. "Now let's discuss the topic of respect shall we? You should respect your elders. I don't know what there is to say about it. But I suppose this will suffice. For one, respect will get you a long way. It will get you things but it also goes hand in hand with love. Because you love someone you usually respect them. Your answer to how you will fix your misdeed is respect. Did you know that?"

"No. Can we stop please? This hurts."

"I am sorry we cannot. Not yet anyway. Now who should we call? Damon? Alaric? Josette? Whoever is your choice."

"None of them." SWAT! That one was like Damon.

"This also has no choice Malachai. You will call one and we will explain why this crossbow is missing from their inventory."

"I would say make me or bite me but I guess you'll do those either way too." He moved from my bottom to my thighs, where he swatted harder than he was earlier. I guess I hit a nerve?

"Malachai Parker if you should respect anyone it should be me. Especially right now. I love you so no I will not force you nor will I bite or make you do something. I will however make this choice for you if I have to."

"DAMON! I choose Damon!" I yelped, beginning to cry. This man was unlike the other two I've met. Damon and Alaric. He swatted me a few more times before pulling my pants back up and sitting me on his lap where he proceeded to rub my back. I'm so confused!

"I love you Kai." Those words brought up some sort of happy feeling. If only I understood! "I love you very much. I'm sorry I did that but I don't want to see you hurt or worse, killed. That spanking was to make sure you tried harder in the future to keep yourself safe." He kissed my forehead, still rubbing my back. I exhaled shakily before calming down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me tighter, carrying me upstairs to a room. "Now stand in the corner so you may go over the information you have about your punishment and come up with a lesson and I will be back." So I was left in the corner. He basically told me to do what Damon did but he said it, like always, differently. Like he cared…

(Tyler POV)

Daddy was holding me, just like I wanted before I was put in time out. I held on tightly. Daddy whispered things in my ear every now and then but eventually I let go of him and he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"So Tyler, go downstairs it's nearly time for lunch… or dinner. I have no clue. I do know that I have to go talk to Uncle Lijah." He smiled at his own words before kissing my forehead and sending me downstairs.

(Klaus POV)

So I'd just finished Kai's punishment and comforted Tyler the way he wanted earlier. I'd shown him love. Now I needed to go see Elijah… because Tyler was acting like Elijah hadn't comforted him when he had him.

I barged into his room to see him and Katerina kissing. I smiled before laughing. "Disgusting. Elijah you can do better than her." He stopped before sighing.

"What is it you want Niklaus?" I rolled my eyes and Elijah turned to look at me.

"It's about Tyler." His annoyed look left for one of concern. I sat down on his desk chair before putting my feet on the desk. "He seemed to be desperate for affection. Did you or did you not show him affection when you finished with him when you found him playing that stupid game of theirs?"

"I did Niklaus."

"Good. Now onto more important matters. Me." I smiled brightly before continuing to speak. "And you. You _ignored_ me when I was texting you. 'Do you know how that makes me feel?'" I asked, making fun of myself, mentally.

"You mean when you were texting me when you should have been paying attention to the meeting?" I rolled my eyes at him before throwing his lamp at him but he nimbly caught it like he did my glass in the 1400s. I smiled to myself before scoffing at him.

"Oh! So you do remember! Maybe you would like a _lecture_?"

"I don't know Niklaus. Do you need a lecture on it?" I blinked a few times at his comeback.

"No, brother, you are the one who needs one. You do NOT ignore family. It is rude and inconsiderate."

"So is not paying attention to a meeting, seeing as you are King." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are stubborn brother."

"What? Upset big brother Elijah is scolding you about a meeting you didn't even want to go to?" I vamped up and threw her against the wall.

"Why don't you say that again. I'm sure I would love to rip your tongue out Katerina." I walked over toward her but Elijah grabbed my bicep. I tried yanking away but he only gripped tighter, raising a brow in warning. I weighed my options and just obeyed my brother.

"Katerina that was not necessary, Niklaus why don't you go deal with one of the children unless you are actually seeking a scolding for the meeting." I growled at him, yanked away fiercely before stalking out of his room, slamming the door harder than necessary… and I knew it too… I would check on Jeremy.

(Kol POV)

We were done with lunch and Nik was glaring at Elijah when he wasn't looking at him. I knew exactly why Nik was upset too. Katerina's sass, Elijah ignoring him about something, and Elijah's ultimatum. I yanked Katerina's chair from under her and shouted: "TAG!" Even though the reason was payback for Nik.

She rubbed her head instead of chasing me. I sighed before Nik stood up. "Living room you four." I got up following him. He pushed out chairs for us to sit on before grabbing packs of notebook paper, writing something and sitting us down after he finished each one, besides for Kai. I wanted to know desperately what was going to happen to Kai but I began to write the lines Nik set out for me, the 150 times he wanted me to write them.

(Klaus POV again…)

"Like I said. We're going to call Damon and tell him what happened to that crossbow, then you're going to write lines 150 times and then your all going down for naps." I picked up my phone and dialled Damon.

"WHAT Klaus?" My first reaction would have been to snap at him but instead I behaved myself. I answered politely.

"I have someone here who wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to Kai.

"Hi Damon."

"What is it? I'm currently trying to find something." Kai did nothing.

"I have something of yours apparently Damon."

"KLAUS! If you're talking about Jeremy-" I kept calm. Poor poor Damon.

"For one thing, I'm not talking about Jeremy, for another thing, Jeremy is not a thing. Tell him what you did."

"Took the crossbow."

"You did WHAT! You little bas-" I quickly took it off speaker and put it to my ear. "-tard! When I get my hands on you, you are DEAD!" I tsked at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What did I tell you Damon. You don't know how to handle these situations. That is not how you speak to a child. That is why he probably thinks you hate him. Because of the way you talk to him. You can talk that way to Jeremy, I do after all remember who this kid is. He killed Kol because Elena forced him to. Did she tell you that? I bet she didn't because she wants you to see the 'innocent' little girl she is and not the monstrous side of her that she tries so hard to hide. The part Katerina gladly displays to anyone who cares to look. The side I love, and your brother, to indulge in." Before I could say anymore Elijah snatched the phone. Oops. I smiled at him, trying hard not to laugh… and failing miserably. Kai was smiling at me, amazed. Probably because I stood up for him.

"I am sorry for any offence my baby brother might have made you feel. He was just trying to tell you that when speaking to children you should try to be nicer."

"You're lucky I don't come up there and kick Klaus' ass myself." I glared at the phone, before opening my mouth but Eli put his hand over my mouth. I smacked his hand away from me but me made a shushing motion before replying himself.

"No, Damon, you are lucky I try so hard to keep Niklaus reined in so much. Have a nice day, goodbye Damon." He hung up before motioning Kai to leave.

"Go write your lines Kai!"

"Niklaus! Are you trying to start fights?" I rolled my eyes before sitting down. "Sometimes you have to consider more than just yourself. Like Tyler, Jeremy, and Kol. They are friends. And now you should consider also Kai. Because of your actions Tyler and Kol could end up not seeing them again."

"Not if I kill him or compel him."

"That cannot be your answer to everything. I will not allow it nor will I let it. Do I make myself clear?"

"WHY do you try so damn hard Elijah?! It's not that bad. I was standing up for KAI."

"And I appreciate it and the thought but you are going about it all the wrong way."

"Why? Because I'm not doing it _your_ way? Is that it?" He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples and I crossed my arms, glaring at him with my feet on the table in front of me. He sighed. I raised my brow, confused.

"I cannot deal with this Niklaus. Maybe I should ask Finn for help. I think one of them finished their writing."

"So that is your reasoning? Because I'm not doing it your way?"

"No, aggression should not be present when trying to do what it is your trying to do. Especially with Damon. What was that about Jeremy anyway. Are you still upset with him?"

"Nope, that is Elena."

"Hey! Nik! Nik! Wait! Hey!" I looked up to see Stefan vamping into the room. "Kai is done with his lines what you want them to do now?"

"Put them down for a nap. I'm out of here. I can't be inside right now." I said, staring at Elijah. Stefan nodded. "Then give them supper when they wake if I'm not back."

(Jeremy POV)

We had finished our 'naps' and Klaus had lead us to the kitchen, where we after played games and watched TV. Now we were getting ready for bed. I swore to myself the days would no longer be spent like this. This was horrible. I dragged myself off to bed lying in bottom bunk. Kol laid on the top bed. Man. I had wished he'd slept above me.

The door opened and I swear we all jumped. I mean we were going to bed. I looked over to see Klaus, leaning against the door frame, he was smiling at us. "Before I let you sleep, do you need anything? Maybe a drink?"

"I would love one." I replied. Tyler and Kai didn't reply but Kol requested love. I smiled at his joke. Klaus walked over with a glass and handed it to me before kissing my cheek. He moved up and did the same to the others, besides Kol. He gave him a hug.

"Nik? Can I sleep with you instead?"

"No, I think they need your comfort more than me. Good night Kol. Sleep tight you four. I love all of you." He was gone the next second and our door closed quietly before I heard a downstairs door slam. I cleared my throat.

"Kol?"

"Yes Jeremy?"

"What was that about?"

"Eli and Nik had a fight. And no, not like your parents fight. Their not getting divorced. Now go to sleep Jer. Everything… will… be." I guess he fell asleep. I sighed before closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep.

(Damon POV)

 **Earlier**

I was sitting at a table listening to my mother speak about things. We were trying something out that she liked doing and Elena and Bonnie were all for it. We were having tea time. I was here only because we'd fixed Ric's problem already and I had nothing better to do.

I was still reeling from that call from Klaus a few minutes ago. Kai had apparently stolen the crossbow and I was going to kill him when he got back over here. Klaus had yelled some words at me and then Elijah followed suit with it but he actually knew how to speak. I had threatened Klaus and I suppose everyone got upset about that. I know these three women did. Klaus did too. Elijah just didn't let him speak probably. We all know Klaus was always reeling for a fight. That was kind of his thing.

Jeremy. I hope Jeremy had nothing to do with this or I'd kill him too. How did Kai even find where it was located? I never showed him. Ric knows better. He can't do magic anymore. So it's a wonder why he found it at all.

"Damon? Is there something you would like to discuss? Maybe whatever plagues your mind so? That is why we are having tea time." Lily interrupted my thoughts. I scoffed at her.

"Nothing for your ears Lily." She looked hurt but nodded.

"Well then please add something to the conversation before it's time for Supper."

"You mean Dinner."

"Either one that makes you happy Damon." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. She eyed my slouching and Elena looked at me. She grabbed my hand and led me away. For once today I smiled. She led me to my room where she closed the door and kissed me. I eagerly kissed her back. She returned my eagerness with passion. Then she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped her in my arms in a hug.

"Damon, she's doing great. Why don't you let up. Sunday we can ask her who her family is. She would say you if you actually treat her like your mother. That's what I believe."

"Why can't Stefan do this? He's better at it. You and I both know it."

"Are you saying that because it's too hard or you just don't want to try?"

"I am doing it for Stefan. Who's not even here!"

"Because you sent him off remember? Damon, you're doing this because you are less likely to try, which would make it easier for Lily to care again." I thought about it and sighed.

"For Stefan. Fine. I'll try harder."

"Thank you Damon." She hugged me back and tried to make her hug tighter, I tightened mine before kissing her again. Eventually she led me downstairs where Lily and Bonnie had already made dinner. I sat down next to Elena. I love Elena.

"So my day was quite nice. How about you Bonnie?" Lily asked after we were all done with dinner and starting on dessert.

"My day was great. I liked the tea time thing and I also liked coffee time. I didn't know you did both." Bonnie replied. "How about you Elena?"

"My favourite part of the day was when we took a walk around the park, just talking. I remember we used to do that back in high school. Then we went to college. You know Caroline is _still_ taking classes even though it's summer time. That's weird right?"

"Not when it's Caroline." Bonnie replied.

"So Damon, how was your day?" Elena asked.

"My day was full of fun, and crap." She looked at me, almost angry. "Did you hear that Kai took Ric's crossbow? I wonder if Jeremy had anything to do with it." I replied. She was scared at that. "Don't worry, Jeremy's fine."

"What else do you think he took Damon?"

"Nothing. Ric and I counted his weapons and we are 100% sure that thing was all he took."

"Good. Do you think Kai's okay?"

"Oh, I know he's okay. Klaus had him call me. That's why I know. Joe's BROTHER stole it."

"Yeah but it wasn't Luke."

"Is Luke still alive? I thought Kai killed them all."

"I hope not. You'd have to ask Joe. But you know Luke can't watch Kai. Kai would kill him. And Liv."

"Ah, Liv. I remember her. Do you know what you get if you add an e to that?" She hit me, laughing.

"Damon. Don't." She clumsy tried to get her ice cream into her mouth. I quickly helped her so she didn't splatter it on her cheek.

"So my son likes you Elena." I had forgotten she was here. Bonnie had been speaking to someone I guess it was her.

"Yeah, I do. You remember her from when we came to that Prison World 19 something. Right?"

"Well I think it's better now that she lives in the real world." Where she abandoned us.

"Would you like to call Stefan?" I asked. I mean I'd gotten somewhere if she'd called me her son. She perked up and nodded.

"I would love to call your brother." I dialled him up and waited.

"Hey Damon. How are you?" He asked eagerly. "How's Mom?" I coughed.

"Stefan." He replied only with coughing too. "I'm okay. And you? Has Klaus ran you off yet?"

"No, he likes me remember?"

"Yeah, for how long?"

"Damon just because I'm friends with someone who doesn't like you doesn't mean-"

"Stefan." I warned him. He stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry Damon. Mom?"

"Mom thinks you are her son. And me." I could practically hear him jumping up and down.

"Really? Can I come home and see?"

"NO! Stay up there."

"Damon, may I speak to my son?" I stared at her.

"You wanna try chancing a talk with Mother?"

"Yes, please Damon." I handed my phone to Lily who smiled almost instantly.

"Hello Stefan."

"So Stefan who is this Mother lady?" Klaus! Stefan's with Klaus. I grinned.

"Lillian Salvatore. How's yours Nik?"

"Dead."

"Hey Lily. How are you?"

"I'm okay." I ignored the talk until Lily handed my phone back to me.

"Stefan?"

"Yes Damon?"

"So how do you like it?"

"Surprisingly you are actually getting somewhere with her."

"Give me the phone mate. I want to speak to Damon too."

"Okay. Just don't yell at him."

"Not going to yell at him, just want to have a word."

"What is it?"

"Next time I get the chance, I'll talk to you about how to handle your problem. Just not in front of Stefan."

"HEY! I take offence to that!"

"Shut up Stefan."

"..."

"Okay, well why not now?"

"Hmm. Let me just name a few people then Damon. Lily, Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan."

"Apparently. Well I have to go now."

"Farewell Salvatore."

"Mikaelson." I hung up immediately.

"Mikaelson? Which Mikaelson?"

"Elijah."

"Oh."

"Well I do believe I will take to my chambers now." I rolled my eyes at her chosen words for 'bedroom'.

"Me too."

"Goodnight."

"Damon, I'm sleeping in your bed." I grabbed Elena's hand before walking off to my bedroom.


	9. Sunday Games

June 7th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Damon, what do you think we should do on Sunday? Would you mind going for a walk in the park?" Lily asked me. I was actually beginning to like watching her try to be a person. Elena's way was actually working. I had three more weeks before Stefan came home.

"Sure. Elena what do you think? A walk in the park?"

"I'd love to, come Bonnie. Let's go." I got in the car and waited for them to buckle in. I was driving.

(Tyler POV)

We had just come home from church and were now sitting around watching TV. I still hurt from yesterday. I'm never going against their rules, whether Dad is home or not, again. I rolled over and looked at Uncle Kol.

"Can we go to a park or something?"

"Yes we-"

"No you cannot. Tomorrow we'll be going somewhere I promise. In fact are you not the one who is supposed to set up Monday Tyler?" Daddy answered.

"But I'm bored!" I complained.

"Then change the channel or play some board game or you might read. Either one of those is fine however you are not leaving this house." I glared at him and looked back at the television. "Do not give me an attitude Tyler. I need not remind you what happens." I got up and looked for some board game to play.

(Kol POV)

I looked at Nik and waited for him to say something. He looked at me but I looked away immediately. "What is it Kol?"

"Are you sure we can't leave the house? And why you might say we can't leave?"

"It's Sunday. Time to rest. Besides the last time I let you out. That is a pretty good reason. Don't worry, I'll take you out for dinner. Then we can go somewhere fun like the mall."

"We're not Rebekah, Nik. Why don't we go see Davina!" I sat up, smiling. He smiled back.

"Fine, go see Davina, I'm sure she'd love to meet Jeremy and Kai."

"Really?"

"No. Maybe for Dinner."

"I am just as bored…. Where's Marcel? Can we play with him?"

"Yes, I don't mind that but you can't leave the house."

"Yet Marcel can?"

"Yes. Leave it be Kol." I rolled my eyes.

"So where is he?"

"He is outside with Camille."

"Who's supposed to talk to you some time soon right? About how not to abuse children?" I actually got him to laugh.

"Right." I laughed at him.

"SEE! You abuse us!"

"You abuse yourselves." I gasped.

"I'm a monster!" I hit myself.. or tried to. Nik caught my fist.

"Kol, don't."

(Kai POV)

I was in my room, trying to get my magic back again. It wasn't working and I was getting nothing but angry. What the hell did Damon do to me? I sat down but jumped back up, yelping from the pain. I had been laying on my back lately. I rubbed my bottom for the third time today.

Klaus was mean. I shook my head. No he wasn't mean he just didn't know what he was doing. 'Or was it you who didn't know what you were doing? You could really have hurt them.' I pulled out my bag and looked in there for something to do but all I had was herbs and books. I pulled out the books when I heard someone come in my room.

I looked over to see Tyler. "What are you looking for Tyler?"

"Something to play. I'm not allowed out of the house today. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Why don't you just leave anyway?"

"Heck no. I can't even think that without being scolded."

"Yet I can?"

"No, but you're not even trying anything. You're just sitting up here doing things. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just reading." I replied, lifting my book in the air. He looked at it before going to the closet and looking through it. I put my book back and looked too. I found a few games but he didn't take them.

"Sorry, I'll keep looking." I nodded and went back to my book.

(Jeremy POV)

I was playing Sims on my phone while Kol flipped through the channels repeatedly, never actually staying somewhere long enough to hear the show. He eventually flopped himself on the couch and turned it to Pandora where he found the artist Eminem and listened, still bored.

I threw my game at him. "Play that. I'm sure something can make you happy."

"Six Flags." He smiled at me before playing on my game and then going to the internet. "Let's see what we can find why don't we? What… is… the… best… game… to… play… inside… after… lunch." He looked at his results and sighed. "Stupid Internet."

"Jenga. You play with blocks and put them back on top and hope it doesn't fall. We all take turns doing it over and over until it falls and then that person is out of the game." He smiled.

"Sounds fun." I nodded. "Go find the other two. I'll find the blocks." I got up to go find Tyler and Kai.

(Kol POV)

I found the blocks in my closet and pulled them out, setting them up on the most wobbliest of tables and sat down, making sure not to knock them over. Nik was too busy talking to Elijah and Rebekah to notice. I laughed… which made them fall. I built it back up and sat as still as possible, which was also hard. I waited for them to come downstairs and play with us.

(Tyler POV)

I was looking for my DS when I heard Jeremy come in. "Hey Tyler, Kol and I found a game you'd love to play. Jenga, do you remember it?" I nodded and he went on. "Kol has the game set up already. Would you like to play too?"

"Sure, I'll play. It's better than nothing."

"Kol even put on Pandora so we can listen to music while we play." I followed Jeremy out of my room and onto find Kai. He would love this game. Or hopefully he would love this game. We found him in his room. He was reading his book like he said he was going to. He even had herbs out. He was burning sage. Isn't that a quiet spell or something?

"Hey Kai, wanna play Jenga? It's this game where-"

"I know what Jenga is Jeremy. Sure why not? We weren't allowed to play a game yesterday. So who starts first on Jenga, since you know so much." He looked up from his book for once since we walked in.

"You don't have to be mean Kai." He rolled his eyes at me and stared at Jeremy.

"I don't actually remember the rules to the game…. Is that bad?"

"No. Rules aren't even part of the game. Most games that don't have rules are more fun than those that do." He got up, marking his place in the book and followed us down to the table Kol was sitting at. I was kind of surprised he could.

(Kai POV)

I sat down next to Kol and Jeremy sat next to him on the other side. Tyler sat across from Kol. I caught the tower, it almost fell over… "These are not Jenga bricks. And this table is wobbly." I got up and moved to a different table.

" _Kai_.Play nice."

"But he's right, the table is wobbly." Tyler replied. I smiled. Two against one.

"Then move the bricks but you don't need Jenga bricks just 54 bricks will do the trick."

"OH! I know! Let's play Monopoly!" Kol replied. "That's a better game anyway."

"OR we could play Life?" Jeremy suggested.

"Why not both?" Klaus asked. They cheered and Tyler started setting up Monopoly first, changing it from Eminem to Imagine Dragons while he worked. After a while Tyler lifted his head from setting up the board.

"Done. Come choose the tokens you guys want. I'll go last, also I'll be the banker. So let's get this game over before dinner. Then we can play Life after dinner." Klaus smiled before sitting down to watch us play. Tyler read the rules to us before we started the game.

"8." Kol called.

"6." Jeremy called.

"A 3?" I complained.

"11." Tyler said, sounding proud. He rolled again after taking his piece, which was Obi-Wan because we had the Star Wars version, and he went 6 spaces, landing on Bothawui. "I choose to buy which means I put in $100 the bank or free parking?"

"Free parking!" Kol replied. "Always." So he put the money in Free Parking.

"My turn is over. Kol goes next." Kol smiled, grabbed the dice and rolled, getting an 8 once again.

"Ruusan for $100, agreed! Yes! I win!"

"Not exactly Kol. Now Jeremy goes next." Jeremy rolled an 8, chose Cody and landed on Kol's title deed.

"Dang it. So how much do I owe?

"$6." Jeremy coughed up the money to Kol before I went for my turn.

"HAH! Doubles. I get 8… too. Then I get to go again." I chose Anakin, Kol had taken General Grievous. I paid Kol before moving on with another roll. I rolled a seven so I landed on The Resolute, which I bought. I mean everyone lands on it. Tyler moved again. Double ones or as some people call it, snake eyes. He had to pay Kol. Kol began to laugh.

"Everyone pays me money. I'll be rich in no time!" Tyler went again and landed on Jedi. He picked up the card and read.

"'You are captured by two super battle droids. Go to Jail. Do not pass GO. Do not collect two hundred dollars.' I'm in jail. I'm innocent I tell you!" He put Obi in jail an the card under the deck again. "So I either roll doubles on my next three turns or I pay $50." Kol went again. Landing on a Jedi space.

"'Rescue a clone with a skilled dragonfly attack. Collect $10.' Tyler? Money please." He held out his hand and Tyler gave him the amount owed. Kol and Tyler played with the money until Kol was happy, changing ones for fives. Since he pointed out that wasn't against the rule book. "Nice doing business with you." He shook Tyler's hand before going back to the game. Jeremy rolled the dice.

He landed on the Teth System for $200. I took the dice and landed on The Malevolence, buying it. That was two out of four. I had to pay $200 but it was worth it and then Tyler rolled to get out of jail and failed. So Kol went next. He landed on doubles. 10. He landed with Florrum for $260 which he bought of course. He rolled again and got a 9. He landed on Ziro's Palace which he bought for $350.

Jeremy rolled a 6 and landed on my ship. He gave me $25. I rolled and got a 4 getting Vassek. I refused to pay for it so I set it up for auction since someone had to buy it according to the rules. Kol bought it for $500. Which means he has two properties of the same colour. Tyler rolled again and failed to get out of jail for the second time. Kol snatched the dice and rolled getting a two and landing on the other purple property which he bought too. Having to mortgage his Vassek. He sighed as he did so. I smiled, he was already into this game. Jeremy rolled and landed on Crystal City Plaza Centre and auctioned it because he didn't want to pay $300. I passed it up and so did Kol, he was trying to recover from his first round across the board. Tyler ended up buying it for $1. Because as I said, someone had to buy it when anyone landed on a property.

I rolled and landed on Ziro's Palace, giving Kol money and, since I had doubles, went again. I had a 4. I landed on Tatooine Dune Sea. I bought it because I don't see why I shouldn't. Kol bought the ones on the end before Go, maybe I'll get the ones after Go.

Tyler once again failed and paid his bond to get out of jail since he had to. He bought Teth Castle for $180. Kol rolled and landed on The Twilight for $200 but since he just got $200 he auctioned it and he was still trying to recover from his first round. I bought it for $100. That was when they realized they had to get the other one or let me have all four of the transportations. Kol used his new $200 to unmortgage his Vassek. Since Kol got doubles he went again. He auctioned the Toydaria System since it took more money than he had. Jeremy bought it for $10.

Jeremy went and landed on Jabba's Palace. He paid Kol $100 since he had both. Jer went again and landed on Tatooine System which Tyler bought for $50 since I was also bidding. I had chosen not to go that high. Instead I would keep it from Tyler until he had something I needed. I landed on Twilight but I had already bought it so Tyler went again.

He landed on Free Parking. He got the money that was there, which amounted to $2,761, which meant he was richer than all of us now. Kol groaned but Tyler had rolled double two and went again. I suppose he wanted that money. He landed on my Malevolence. He traded Kol money for his only light blue title and he accepted. He had handed over the $100s and $500s he'd gotten from the Parking.

"Since I knew you needed money Uncle Kol. But that means next time I need something you're going to help me." I smiled at that. I suppose he was learning from the Originals, isn't that the way they acted?

Kol rolled the dice next. He landed on Teth Jungle and auctioned it and Tyler and Jeremy fought for it until Kol whispered into Jeremy's ear. Tyler ended up buying it for $50. Kol smiled. "Now I don't owe you anything."

"Yeah but you owe me." Jeremy replied. I laughed. Kol's jaw dropped. "You just said you'd give me something if I let Tyler have the property." He sighed.

"If I must."

"You must." Jeremy went next and landed on Russan but before he could pay Kol did.

"Now I owe nothing to both of you." He rolled the dice for me before anything else could be done, both Tyler and Jeremy pouting. I rolled my eyes and went the number of spaces I was supposed to. I didn't have the money for Rishi so I auctioned it and Jeremy bought it for $60. Tyler rolled and went forward five spaces and went to Jail. Because he landed on the go to jail space. Why else?

"Apparently the game also thinks you don't deserve to go outside because that is twice you have went to jail though for different reasons." I smiled at him and he laughed. Kol rolled a 7 and landed on Malevolence and paid me the $50 he owed me. "Now you don't owe me for rolling the dice either."

"Um actually you should be owing me Kai." He said as Jeremy took his turn. He bought Rugosa for $140.

"No, I didn't ask you to roll the dice for me Kol." I took my turn. "'Jump to hyperspace! Advance token to nearest station. If unowned, you may buy it from the bank. If owned, roll the dice and pay the owner ten times the amount.' So if you do something for me and I didn't ask for it, I don't owe you."

"Nope, if I do something without having to be asked then I get something back."

"STOP fighting you two." Klaus cut in. I forgot he was in the room. Tyler failed to get out and Kol took his turn. He landed on Crystal Centre thing and paid Tyler $26. Jeremy rolled the dice to land on Sith.

"'Jump to hyperspace! Advance token to Go. Collect $200.' Cool." I took my turn again and landed on the same thing as Kol. Tyler and I exchanged money at least three times until I had given him the right amount.

Tyler landed on 10. "You stole my ten!" So Kol rolled and got an 8. Jeremy rolled a 10 and visited Tyler in jail. I smiled. "And how many times has Jeremy actually visited you in jail?" Tyler snorted before I rolled the dice. "Just asking."

Tyler rolled the dice and then Kol rolled the dice. He got a 7. Jeremy rolled and went forward collecting the jackpot. I rolled a ten and landed on one of Jeremy's titles, and gave him $20. Tyler rolled, after paying, and landed on free parking, went again and landed on Florrum and handed Kol $22.

Kol took his turn and set up two cities on his property for the Palace suite. "There so now if any of you land on my places, you will be bankrupt." He gave a big smile before rolling the dice. He paid me for landing on the ship and then Jeremy rolled the dice. Jeremy paid for Vassek landing and I rolled the dice. I didn't have to worry about landing on one of the hotels because I was on the exact opposite side of the board. I bought Antar and then landed on Florrum because I had doubles. I paid Kol and then Tyler rolled the dice.

He bought Christophsis System for $320. Kol rolled the dice and went double six. And then nine to get a Sith card. "'Blast three assassin droids. Collect $50.' Should I not want to blast them? I thought they were on my team."

Jeremy rolled and got onto Chris System thing. He gave Ty the money. I rolled and landed on Vassek and gave Kol his money. "Lately it seems people are either paying Kol or Tyler. I declare mutiny!" I rolled again. I had got snake eyes. I bought Crystal City and then looked at Tyler. "Tyler do you want the Tattoine thing or do you want the green monopoly? I have two cards that you need, I'll trade you one for a different set. Which is it?"

"Give me Crystal City." I nodded and took his Tattooine System card. "There."

"We both got what we wanted." Tyler rolled the dice. He landed on Jabba's Palace.

"I choose to go bankrupt. There's nothing I can do to get that kind of money.. I don't have 2,000." He gave everything to Kol. Kol frowned.

"You mean… I killed my own nephew?" He said, devastated.

"No because lucky for me I'm still banker." Kol took the dice and solemnly rolled the dice. He landed on one of my titles and paid me the $8. Jeremy rolled the dice and landed on Sith.

"'Your lightsaber is knocked from your hand during a battle. Pay each player $50.' 'To lose your lightsaber is to lose your life.' As said from Master Obi-Wan." He smiled before paying us each. I rolled and landed on Ransom. I paid $75 to Tyler or the bank anyway.

Kol rolled and landed on Skytop Station, he bought it. Jeremy rolled and landed on Trade Blockade and paid $200. I rolled the dice and landed beside Jeremy. Kol rolled and landed on Teth System before buying more hotels for the green area. So the whole end of the board was a death zone.

"Who thought it a good idea to give Kol so much money anyway?"

"Kol would have done it anyway man."

Jeremy rolled the dice and landed on Rishi. He tried to buy hotels for it. Which he had enough but now if he landed on one of Kol's before Kol landed on one of his, he's dead and Kol is less likely to land on it because he's already past his place. I however was probably doomed. I landed on Russan first before going onto Rishi, mark that. I only had to pay $900. I had $1000. So I paid him the money I owed.

"You know your hotels are not as effective at life ending as his are."

Jeremy sighed. Kol rolled the dice and moved on to Republic Medical Station, he bought it. Jeremy rolled the dice and landed on Sith. "'Jump to hyperspace! Advance token to Jabba's Palace.' Well good bye Kai. I'm already out of my misery." I frowned as he moved forward and then bankrupted himself. Kol bought even more hotels. Now both sides were a death trap and I was only half way out of it.

I rolled the dice once more to land on Sith. "'You're thrown in jail for treason. Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200.' At least I'm safe in jail."

"Um actually Kai, if you roll anything but a ten to get out of jail then you're dead. Or a two." I frowned. I wasn't putting in the fact that Jail was on the side with hotels. Kol rolled the dice and went to Sith.

"'Jump to hyperspace! Advance token to the nearest ship. Pay the owner the rent to which they are entitled. If the ship is unowned you may buy it from the bank.' Well Kai, to help you get done what you were working for I'll auction it and give it to you." He let me have it and then he smiled. "Now you owe me." I rolled my eyes and rolled my dice.

"Actually I had to pay for it so it's not really doing anything for me." I got double three. I groaned. The next time I wouldn't be so lucky. Kol rolled the dice and landed on Blockade thing and I rolled again. I landed on one of my ships. Kol rolled and went 8 again.

I landed safely on a Jedi. "'You repair a protocol droid. Receive $25 for your services.'" Tyler gave me the money. Kol rolled and landed safely. I rolled a nine and also landed safely on a Jedi. "'Use a Jedi Mind Trick to escape from a pirate jail cell. Collect $100.'" Kol rolled the dice once more. He landed on Free Parking, taking the money. I rolled and Rebekah came in.

"Dinner is ready." I sighed with relief. I had been 'saved by the bell'. I would have lost the game and Kol would win.

"I win!" Kol got up, packing the game away.

"Yes, which means you have to set up the next game, Life." Klaus said leading us out. "We're not actually eating here so don't wait up."

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't eating at home?" Rebekah demanded.

"Didn't cross my mind, besides who cooked this meal?"

"Katherina. Why?"

"Ka _t_ erina sweetheart. That name says all you need to know."

"I'm going to tell Elijah that you and Katherina need a talking to. She tried to poison your food. I stopped her." He laughed.

"See I told you she doesn't like me. I mean I did try to kill her. I have to take these to see Davina. We're having McDonald's tonight. Bring the game Kol!" He called before leading us out of the house.

(Jeremy POV)

We went to McDonald's like Klaus said we were and he bought us each two kids meals, one with chicken nuggets and a cheeseburger. He bought himself a number one and chicken nuggets and Davina the same thing as us. Four boy toys and one girl toy. Then he drove off to where ever it was she was living in New Orleans. He didn't hand us our drinks or food, he kept them up with him.

When we reached her house he got out and opened our doors, getting the drinks and the food himself. He handed it all off to Kol before banging on Davina's door. I was astonished she actually opened the door and spoke nicely to him. I would have been angry or something.

"Hello witch. We are here for dinner and a game. Mind if we come in?" She looked at Kol, he nodded, and she nodded.

"Come in. All of you. What game are we going to be playing?"

"We will be playing Life. Brilliant right?" Klaus asked, bringing in the food and drinks. "Where may I sit this?"

"On the coffee table."

"Kitchen table it is."

"I said coffee table."

"I said kitchen, we're at an impasse here." I laughed and she probably had the same idea because she giggled.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can bang on my door, ask my opinion and then reject it."

"Actually I took in your opinion. You said table. The only difference is kitchen and coffee. I got you a diet coke. You like those?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You're female." She rolled her eyes at him and he took out his chicken nuggets and handed Tyler his food too.

"Whatever Klaus."

"I'm the oldest here aren't I? I've dealt with lots of girls."

"Did your girlfriend like Diet Coke?" She asked Kol.

"Actually we are older than any drink on this planet besides for water. Kol, set up the game so we can play." He went in there and began to set it up. Kol called for Klaus after a few minutes about his back hurting and then he called again a few more minutes later.

"Why don't you go help him?"

"Because Kol is a big boy. He can take care of it himself."

"You should still help him. It doesn't matter if he's a- man." I heard someone come downstairs.

"Davina?"

"Oh hey Tim! It's not what it looks like. We're not here to play a game with Davina and in return give her dinner."

"No Tim, that is exactly what's going on. I was going to cook something nice. But we have McDonald's instead."

"Actually Darling we didn't know he was here so only you get food."

"I have two kids meals, and that is too much for me. So I'll give him the chicken nuggets."

"Thanks Davina."

"Niky! Come help me!"

"I will." Davina sat down and I guess began to help him get it ready. "Kol, you're doing it all wrong."

"Am not! I've done this many times over. By the way. I have to do this still."

"Okay."

"Now this one."

"Okay."

"Finally this one."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, Kol."

"Fine. Let's see how smart your decision is why don't we?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Be quiet you two, Kol behave yourself. I'll reheat your food. Everyone." He did just that before taking our drinks from the fridge and then Kol called again.

"Nik! I want a hotel room!"

"No, we're still in New Orleans."

"Oh come on you give Rebekah everything she asks for."

"That is because she is a brat. Also I do not, I did not give her Marcel."

"A brat that _you_ made. And so are you!"

"Excuse me? Kol keep your mouth shut before you get yourself in trouble. Get in here and eat." He was in here in a second and sat down, eating his French Fries first. Then his chicken nuggets followed by pudding from Davina. We all had pudding except Klaus, he refused it. However Davina put some in a bowl for him anyway.

"Tyler do NOT eat that with your finger." Tyler smiled, laughing nervously.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"You can hide nothing from me Tyler. Eat with a spoon like a civilized person. Whether or not you are a hybrid is of no consequence to your manners. Except when you are going to kill someone then it is up to you in how you handle it, though do tread with care who you decide to kill. I have not forgotten the Salvatore problem." Tyler gulped and grabbed a spoon before pretending Klaus said nothing.

"Okay so I have it set up to where all you have to do is choose your car colour. We all are supposed to spin to see who goes first. There are five players? Nik, me, Tyler, Jeremy, Kai, Davina, Tim. Sounds like seven actually."

"That, dear brother, is because it _is_ seven. Davina I want to say that I will also behave myself if you give me your word that you will answer a simple question when it is time to take them home. Do you give it to me?"

"My word?"

"A promise so deep that it means the world to you. I don't know, you'd have to ask Elijah. I'm good on these things."

"What question is it?"

"Just wait until the end of the night and then I'll tell you. So do you or do you not?"

"I do give my word, now you have to behave and not be a serial killer tonight."

"If he doesn't I can just call Elijah." Kol smiled and then ducked as Klaus threw something at him. Davina coughed, clearing her throat and Klaus straightened up his back sitting as he was before. Everyone finished their food soon and we moved from the table to the coffee table.

"2." Klaus replied.

"3." Kol called.

"4?" Tyler asked. "Is this thing busted?"

"5." Davina replied. "It is busted but there is six of us so what does it matter?"

"1." Tim called.

"6." Kai answered.

"7." Jeremy called. "Tyler's right it's busted. Or it just doesn't want to be fair. So what do I do?"

"Play continues clockwise which means Kai next, then Tim, then Davina, then Tyler and I and Nik goes last. Spin the wheel."

"6."

"Now choose your colour and gender."

"I choose… lime green and a man." He put them on the board.

"Now you want to start college or skip college?"

"Start."

"Then you move with the Start college direction. Go six spaces. Also borrow a loan. So you get a Life tile, that helps you with money at the end. So you end your turn now. Kai your next."

"I'm going to skip college." He picked up a bright orange car and tried to put him in the car on his head.

"Sorry sir but you cannot sit in the car on your head, you would end up dead." Kol replied, taking it, fixing it and putting it on the board. "Now you need a job and a salary." He picked up the decks and Kai chose one from each. "80,000 for salary and computer consultant. Sweet. Now spin."

He spun and landed on 8. "Okay so you passed Pay Day twice which means you need 80000. 50, 60, 70, 80. And another one. So that makes something then you had an accident on skis and that means you need to pay the bank money. So I'll take a ten and make it into a five. There, your turn is over. Your turn Davina."

"I choose purple and female and I want to start college." She spun a 7 and landed on spring break which made her pay 5,000. Now she only had 5,000. Then Tim went. He landed on Dean's List which gave him a Life tile.

Then it was Tyler's turn. He chose yellow with male and starting college. He landed on Pay for books and supplies. Pay 5,000. Then Kol went. He chose white with male, at random, and landed on make new friends for a Life tile. Nik went with us too. Which means Kai was in the lead.

"Part time job, collect 5,000. I know how this game works."

So we began spinning the spinner and going places. Jeremy went again. He landed on Pay Day, which meant he needed to get a career and a salary. He chose Entertainer and 100,000. He also paid back his loans, Kol searched for a rule against it but there wasn't one. So then Kai took his turn. He moved to Car accident but he'd just paid 10,000 for car insurance. He stopped right before he got married. Tim went next and got Lawyer and 90,000.

"Sorry we're doing this Kol's way. He added cards that are not supposed to be here." Davina explained. I knew I'd never seen that card in Life before. Kol smiled before Davina took her turn. She chose to be a doctor and have 60,000 for salary. She got a life tile for getting a pet. Then Tyler went on and he got Study Abroad with a Life tile to boot.

So Kol went and got Dean's List with a Life tile. Klaus landed on Career. He chose Police Officer and 50,000 for salary. He paid off his debt to the bank before ending his turn. Jeremy got Birthday Party for a Life tile. Kai moved forward but he had to get married so he spun again, just like the rules stated. Davina landed on Marriage. She blushed before putting in a male. She had to spin again because she couldn't be on a space with another person, which was another 9. She also paid off her debts before ending her turn. Tim landed on ski accident and had to give Davina 5,000. Ty landed on Career choice and became an artist with 40,000 salary.

Kol landed on the same thing, having to choose a job and a salary. He became a Sales person with 70,000. He collected his money since he had to move on and Tyler was hogging the space he was currently on. He landed on Win marathon collect 10,000. Kol also paid off his debts. Klaus landed on Visit a Museum for a Life tile. Jeremy landed on in laws after getting married. Kai spun a Taxes Due and paid 35,000. Davina landed on house deed. She was winning as of right now.

She got a house but ended up with bank loans too. Because she couldn't afford it herself. And she couldn't refuse it. Davina spun again, since she didn't actually land on it. "You get two days, two children of either or both genders, and you get a Life tile. Sweet right?"

She put in a boy and a girl. Tim landed on Cycle To work for a Life tile. I rolled my eyes. "See Davina? I should have kept those other Life tiles. You lose." Tyler landed on Pay Day and then Kol went again. "This game is going to take forever."

"So will your bed times so be happy Kol."

"I have one?"

"Yes since right now you fit in with them." Kol got Pay Day and another 50,000 because he won a marathon or something. Then Klaus landed on Get Married. He tried to put in three women but Kol stopped him.

"We do not appreciate that here Nik." He just laughed and let Kol deal with it. "Let's face it, if Nik got married her new name would be wife." Klaus rolled his eyes and spun again. "Upgrade, pay me 10,000."

Jeremy landed on House Deed and had to get loans also. He however used his pay day to pay off his loans, and buy insurance for his house and car at the same time however he didn't have enough for a stock number.

Kai took his turn and got a Life tile too. Davina took her turn and paid for insurance, both of them. She landed at an intersection, having paid for insurance just now, she was allowed to not pay anything. Tim followed for his turn. He got rid of his loans with his pay day and Tyler ran 9 spaces. He got married. And spun again. He got taxes due right after pay day so he just got 25,000.

Kol went next landing on house deed, he bought a house landed two pay days away, and spent most of those pay days to get himself insurance for car and house, a stock. Klaus took his turn to get car insurance and a good thing too because he had to pay for the car.

Jeremy took his turn to get twins and a Life tile. Kai took his turn to buy a house, stock and insurance. Then he spun again since he didn't land on the space. He had to pay but that was okay he got a pay day.

Davina took her turn and used her pay day to get a stock. Tim used his turn to also get insurance and stock. And a house. Tyler used his turn to get a house, and he had no more money to get the rest yet. "It's times like these that you learn to appreciate the fact that Daddy's rich. I've only 5,000 right now." He rolled again since he didn't land on that space. He got 40,000 but ended his turn since he couldn't do anything about it anyway.

Kol took his turn happily. He got another stock. Klaus took his turn to get a stock and money. Jeremy got nothing from his turn except to move his car. Kai took his turn and chose to pay Davina. She got to pay the bank 20,000. Luckily she had a pay day. Tim paid Kol for his turn and then Tyler took his turn.

Tyler got a Family Picnic for a Life tile. Kol took his turn and received money and a baby boy. And a Life tile, the last one. Klaus took his turn and took out loans before spinning again. He got two pay days and he used most of the money to pay off his loan and his insurance. The good thing was that he was catching up with us.

Jeremy took his turn and 'vote'd. Kai took his turn and got double pay day. I could tell that some of us were getting tired. I refused to sleep until the game was over. Davina took her turn and got a pay day and taxes due in the same turn. Kol clapped for her lazily. Before he leaned against Klaus.

Tim took his turn to get a pay day and not have to worry about his car being stolen because he had insurance. Tyler took his turn and paid Kai 25,000. Kol took his turn again and caught up to Davina. Only behind by two spaces. Klaus took his turn and got a pay day, one space behind Tim. Jeremy got a six and paid Tyler.

Kai took his turn. "Pay 25,000? To who?" He asked, perplexed.

"The bank Kai." Klaus replied, smiling. "Don't worry." He did before slumping back over against the couch. Davina took her turn and found buried treasure. I put my chin on Klaus' shoulder as Tim took his turn. Then Tyler took his.

"I pay 10,000 to get insurance for the car. Then I give two 20s… no it says 25. I give you my 50. For 25 back."

"Don't spit Tyler."

"Whatever you say sir." He said, half saluting. He had no idea what he was doing. Kol took his turn. "For once a landing on stop."

"Spin again Kol."

"Recycle. I'm rich." Klaus took his turn, humming to his brother the whole time. "Niky, I love you."

"Love you too." Jeremy took his turn. Kai took his turn and got 95,000 for something about a television. Davina took her turn, she was in third place now. However she put herself back in first place. Tim took his turn. He got three pay days.

Tyler took his turn once more. He got a pay day. Kol took his turn before complaining he was tired and hungry. Klaus just bit his wrist and fed Kol. Who soon fell to sleep after Tim's next turn. Klaus took his wrist back and took Kol's turn for him. And then his own. The end was near, just not near enough for my liking. Jeremy took his turn. Tyler was in last place now.

Kai took his turn before he also began to fall asleep. Davina got a nine. Tim won a lottery. Tyler got to spin twice. Still behind. Klaus began to think as he took Kol's turn and his own. Jeremy took his turn and Kai took his. Nothing too exciting happened. Davina took hers and Tim's turn.

Tyler took his turn before Klaus repeated Kol and himself. I hope we win quickly. They are going to need their sleep if they have fun tomorrow in a different city. That is their surprise."

"You realize that they are still awake?"

"Yes, but only with half a brain. I should know." Jeremy took his turn, and Kai did his before he also knocked out. "It's past ten. Way past ten." Davina repeated her turn and Tim's turn. Tyler did his turn. And Klaus did his and Kol's turns too. Then his phone rang.

"Hey. Hey. Hey Elijah. Shush. It's okay. I'm okay. They are okay. We are still in town. Davina? No she's not here. I was supposed to see her but she wouldn't let me in. The nerve of her. Right? No, no, Elijah go away." He hung up and did his and Kol's turn again. "I'm going to regret that but it was worth it. He hasn't learned of the faction meeting incident either. I'm doing great I'd say. Even if I did just lie to his face. Metaphorically anyway."

Jeremy did his turn and Kai's turn before Davina did her and Tim's turns. "What's 20,000 times 5?"

"100,000 dear." Klaus took Tyler's turn since he was too zoned out to notice it was indeed his turn and then Kol's and his own. Jeremy took his and Kai's turn before yawning.

"Tyler really needs his car up here." She said while doing her turn and Tim's."Tim's retired. And so is Kol."

"That leaves you, me, Kai, Jeremy, and Tyler." He did two turns before letting Jeremy do his and Kai's turn. "I'm done." Davina took her turn and Klaus took Tyler's turn. He had lost the race to the finish but he might have more money than Kol. Jeremy and Tyler began to play the game alone, everyone else was done. Tyler took a nine and retired into Countryside Acres. "Count up everyone's money Davina. Then we'll know who won. My bet is on Kol." While they did that I fell asleep.

(Klaus POV)

"Kai lost, Tyler lost, you lost in first place, I lost, Jeremy lost, and Tim lost. Kol won. I win my bet. And now I have to get these kids home. They're already falling asleep." I got up, picked up Tyler and Kai first and carried them to the car. I buckled them in before moving to get Kol and Jeremy. I picked them up and carried them to the car too. I buckled them in and helped pick up the rest of the way. She smiled before yawning.

"Thanks Klaus for bringing Dinner."

"Speaking of which, I behaved myself. I get an answer to my question."

"What is your question?"

"Are you pregnant?" She glared at me but answered.

"Yes. I guess you heard it already?"

"And I'm guessing that Tim is the Father to the child?"

"He is. He'll be a perfect dad."

"For how long?" I asked, giving her stomach a pointed look.

"6 months."

"So younger than Geena."

"Who is that?"

"My daughter." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "If you need anything I'll be here. You know where to find me. I've been a parent before, I could give advice. Since you're sixteen or nineteen, one or the other."

"Don't you have to get them home?" I smiled, before picking up the game, it was ours after all. "Bye, Klaus."

"Bye… Davina." I put the game in the back and got in the car. I got in the driver's seat and began the drive home, making sure not to budge any of them awake. When we got there, I carried them all upstairs, dressed them in pyjamas and tucked them in bed, kissing their cheek good night.

I wandered downstairs, when I knew none of them would wake, to find Katerina. I raised my brow at her. "What Katerina?" She handed me a bowl of food.

"You forgot your soup." She said, smiling more than she's ever done with me. I smiled wider than her and grabbed the food.

"Oh, well thank you for keeping it warm." I replied, I acted like I was going to drink it and then dropped it on the floor where the glass broke. She stepped back so she didn't get hit with the glass. "Nice try Katerina. You can't fool me. Now." I vamped over to her, grabbed her throat, and banged her against a wall for dramatic effect. "Do you want to apologize to me or should I torture it out of you?"

"Go to hell." She scoffed. I tilted my head slightly to the left. I hummed.

"I don't think so sweetheart." I put my mouth to her throat just to be thrown from her.

"Can neither of you just be happy for me?" Elijah. I opened my mouth but he moved quickly on. "I have found the woman of my dreams and my own brother cannot accept her. And she in turn does not accept my brother. Katerina, you _lied_ to me about that. You said you like him as a brother in law but then you try to poison his food? I have told him countless times that you would not, that you would never. You have made _me_ a liar."

"Lij-"

"Niklaus why can you two not get along together? Why must I always be there to keep you two civilized between each other?"

"Elijah-" Katerina tried but he interrupted once again.

"I am tired of this back and forth thing. What must I do to help you two?"

"Elijah! I'm sorry but by now it's a habit and you know what people say about habits. They die hard." He glared at me and I lost the guts to stare back at him.

"That is no excuse Niklaus." I bit my lip and chanced a glance at Katerina. She was hurt. By Elijah.

"Elijah, I'm sorry I lied to you. I promise it won't happen again. I love you." Elijah looked at her before leaving the room. I snarled at her.

"You hurt Elijah! How _dare_ you? You're lucky I don't rip out your throat with my teeth."

"Well I wasn't the only one who lied to him, _you_ lie to him all the time."

"Darling, you are his girlfriend, which means lying can ruin your relationship with Elijah more than it does mine. He'll still love me even if he doesn't trust me." I shot back at her. She glared at me. "What? You thought you were the only girl interested in my brother? I assure you that there are ma-" She tackled me and hissed in my face before banging my head into the floor. I growled at her before throwing her off. "Seems I've touched a nerve. You love him? You just love the idea of him. Why else would you have sex with Stefan Salvatore?"

She smacked me, but just like Rebekah, I caught her wrist and began to crush it, bringing her to the ground. "I _never_ had sex with the Salvatores. It was always Elijah. Always and Forever." She said smiling up at me. I snarled at her and smacked her away from me. "Now I've touched a nerve." I smiled at her.

"You forget little doppelgänger, that you are at _my_ mercy. Whether you live or die is up to me!" I vamped at her and she looked like a deer caught in headlights when Elijah appeared again. I skidded to a halt or tried to but instead I ran right into Elijah. Before I fell he caught my arm and helped me stay up. In which point, I looked any where but at Elijah. What I said had been true, it had become a habit to do this with Katerina. She herself wasn't to blame for her actions. It was just what we did and _apparently_ Elijah had had enough of it. I bit my lip and backed off from Elijah.

"You still fight behind my back." I opened my mouth but he shook his head. He began to lead me upstairs, beckoning Katerina to follow us.

(Damon POV)

I rolled over and answered my phone that was ringing Stefan's ringtone.

"Ello Damon!" He said, vibrating his voice to make it sound like eh-lO Day-Mone. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Where are you Stefan?"

"With Marcel." With MAR-cell.

"Who's Marcel?"

"No one." He replied immediately.

"Be quiet, I don't want Klaus knowing I'm up and let alone getting you-"

"Stefan? What's wrong with your English?"

"What? Nothing. I'm just calling in my brother."

"In the middle of night when you _know_ I sleep?"

"Yes." He laughed after answering the question and then I think I heard him burp? I groaned.

"Go away Stefan." I hung up and rolled over to wrap my arms back around Elena's waist. However my phone rang again. I yawned before answering again. "What?"

"Ello Damon!" He laughed again, I rolled my eyes and hung up, turning my phone off.

"Who was that?"

"An annoying brother."

"A Mikaelson, Salvatore, or Gilbert?" she yawned.

"I'm going to go with Salvatore and Mikaelson."

"Kol?"

"No, not Kol. Some guy named Marcel."

"I think… I remember… Tyler saying… that name… once." She fell back to sleep and I did the same. I didn't need a high or drunk Stefan calling me at midnight.

 **I gave you an ending so if you don't want to know what happened to Klaus and Katerina, you don't have to. If you do I please ask no hate mail or flaming or whatever. I have given fair warning about where you might to want to stop reading this so thank you for reading my chapter and have a nice time until I post the next chapter, and even then still keep having a nice time. Thank you for reading this far. Bye. =) :)**

(Klaus POV)

"Elijah, I can explain."

"No you cannot. You have said it is a habit. One I've asked to stop for a while now." I began to feel like something was up. This wasn't right. I tried to yank away from him but he didn't let go.

"Elijah. Let go." I tried harder but he just tightened his grip. He opened his door and led me and Katerina inside. "Lijah?" I asked, feeling scared but the emotion did not get in my voice. "She's not Tatia." I tried. He just stared at me.

"I know she is not Tatia. She is better than Tatia ever was." I heard a noise come from my throat, kind of a whine but immediately shut off.

"Lij-"

"Go sit in the corner please."

"Sit."

"Yes, and please do so quickly."

"N-" He swatted me and I immediately went where he asked of me. Did he just do that in front of Katerina? "Elij-"

"Silence Niklaus, I am speaking with Katerina." I opened my mouth, remembered what he just did and kept quiet. Listening instead. It sounded like… he was lecturing Katerina. Katerina reacted by saying she was sorry over and over again and then finally she whispered something I barely could hear.

"Please don't let me go." She whispered, tears in her voice. "I love you."

"I would not let you go just because you have one flaw Katerina. I will however..." I stopped listening because I think I know what's going to happen.

"What? You can't do that! I'm not your sibling nor am I your child or Nadia. I am your girlfriend."

"I am resolute in this Katerina." I heard him sit down and pull something over his lap. He was spanking Katerina?! Was I next? No. I took a step from the corner but he tsked me and I flinched. I stepped back into place and heard the first swat to Katerina. I smiled… and… yet I… felt kind of bad for her. I felt guilty like maybe this was our fault. He shouldn't be doing this in the first place. Katerina first screamed at the swats and she shouted about how she was too old for this or how he couldn't do this. The truth be told back in her time, men did this mostly all the time to their women. However, women were thought of as property. Elijah was doing this for an entirely different reason. He thought of her as a person.

"Elijah, please stop, it hurts. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"As Niklaus has said, this has become habit to you two and will be hard to stop. I do believe however that you are sorry." I turned around to face Elijah but he told me that it was my second warning. I rolled my eyes and stared at the corner. Afraid of my turn, because after all I was the one doing most of the violence. And earlier behaviour. "Now do you think you can be nice to Niklaus?" I bit my lip again, knowing that my turn was coming faster than I wanted it to.

"Yes. Elijah I'm so sorry." She sobbed. I whined quietly. Beneath her sobbing I would make no noise what so ever. "Please love me, I'm sorry I lied to you. I'll try harder. I promise."

"Katerina. I love you."

"I love you too Elijah ah." She breathed heavily before calming down some.

"I give my word I would not ever let you go just because of this. I should have put a stop to it as soon as I realized it was becoming a habit. Maybe now next time you are tempted, you will remember not to do it." By now I felt like a disobedient child about to be punished. I cleared my throat quietly and I heard Elijah dismiss Katerina to a corner. I wanted to just sink into a hole and never come back up. "Niklaus, come here please." I turned to look at him and I knew there was fear in my eyes.

"Lija, I promise no more. I won't do it. Please don't." I almost cried.

"Niklaus, please." I whined but took most of my strength to obey. It would be easier on me. I was already in enough trouble without this. "Niklaus please remove your jeans and boxers." I looked at the ground and did as I was told. "Niklaus there is nothing to fear. I will not hurt you. I only wish to try to get through to you."

"But you have. I promise. Please don't do this." He laid me across his lap and I whined as he did so. I grabbed hold of the covers, holding on tight as possible. My pleas had fallen on deaf ears, like he told Katerina. He was resolute on doing this.

"What did you do wrong Niklaus?" He said, lying his hand on my bottom.

"I-I was disobedient yesterday by texting you when I shouldn't have, I was rude to you with the way I talked to you, I-I lied to you about- today about Davina. I know you know I did. And I… I attacked Katerina, on purpose or not is not okay either way." I chanted off. He patted my back and I felt myself squirm away from his touch.

"Yes Niklaus. This is for all of those. I am glad you know why I'm doing this."

"Please don't Elijah. I promise better behaviour. Whenever you say, I promise."

"You and I also both know that won't work with you. So why don't we begin now?" SWAT! I jumped up, startled. Elijah hadn't done this in a while. It's so easy to forget how much this hurts. This thing can really humble someone. SWAT! I gasped from the shock. I was kind of expecting that to be it… to be honest.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Elijah. Please stop. OW!" I began to pant with the fifth one.

"Niklaus I am disappointed with you for your behaviour. I have asked a numerous amount of times for it to stop. You never listened to me. I am sorry I believed I had to result to this. Sometimes this is the only way to get you to listen. I love you Niklaus. I also love her though. I love both of you, and she can never replace you. I have time and love to share with the both of you, with all of my family." I groaned.

"Elijah stop. I don't need to hear this all over again. You lied." He smacked me harder on my thigh for my attitude but then right back to where he was spanking me. "I'm sorry Elijah. Let me up please." He picked up his belt and began again, aiming in random places between my bottom, sit spots, and thighs. I whined and moved my head to look at Elijah. "Elijah." I sobbed.

"Niklaus please listen to me." I whined in reply and nodded. "I love you. That is why I do this. Because I know you love me too. I have lied, but only because I had thought Katerina to be telling the truth. You, brother, have lied. You have lied to me. About Davina, you are right." I began to cry and tried to squirm from his grasp, it hurt to hear him disappointed in me and the belt just added to the wound. "I was worried about you and the children because it was so late and you replied by being a brat, I'm sorry but it's true. You do these things even though you know I don't like them, whether it's safety or not." I cried harder. He was right. I did do things like that. "You also know I don't like it when you lie to me. Do you want me to trust you?" That was what made me stop squirming. I didn't want him to stop trusting me. We had gone over this a while back. Back when I defeated Dahlia. Back when my lie had hurt him. "Your lies always hurt me Niklaus. It hurts when anyone I love lies to me. Do you understand me Niklaus?" He asked, pausing.

"Yes." That was all I was able to sob out. "Sorry Eli. So sorry. Please forgive me Eli. I don't know what I would do if you didn't." I stopped sobbing hard enough to hear his answer. He stopped spanking me and sat me up on his lap. I sobbed into his shoulder and he began to comfort me.

"I forgive you Niklaus. Of course I do. I can never stay mad at you for a long time." I whimpered and continued to bawl.

"I'm sorry Eli. I'm so sorry." I just kept repeating that and he kissed my cheek.

"Shush Niklaus."

"I hurt you. I always hurt you Elijah."

"No, not always." I laughed before calming down, clinging to Elijah.

"I'm sorry I keep hurting Katerina too. I promise to stop."

"I will believe that in time Niklaus. Why don't you go to sleep." He said as I hiccuped and closed my eyes, they were beginning to droop. I sighed in content and went to sleep… on Elijah.


	10. Week 2 Begins

June 8th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Today we should do something different, like go see a movie Damon."

"Elena, she wouldn't understand the meaning of it. 'Why are the people in that screen? How did they get there? What are they doing? Why are they doing that? That man should be arrested and thrown in prison.' No chance."

"Fine we'll watch two movies. One at home and one at the movies."

"You mean movie theatre?" She huffed and raised her brow in exasperation. I just copied her. I mean really, why would we – why _should_ we take her to see a movie?

"Fine, if you won't join us then we'll do it without you. Maybe we'll even call in Caroline." She left the room with that.

"Elena! Elena get in here please? Elena! Fine I'll join but I'm not answering any of her stupid questions. I mean this is your idea." I said, following her out.

(Klaus POV)

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for 7:00 AM. I smiled to myself. Tyler had planned quite the day today. We were leaving New Orleans… which meant we had less time but of course, as he was, he decided for a movie before we left I was just fine with that.

I had put them to bed, all of them, and then I couldn't remember how I myself got to bed. All I could remember was Elijah and Katerina. And that I had been fighting with Katerina. "You know I can't remember what happened last night? Why is that?"

"Maybe because you'd rather forget the fact that your brother _spanked_ you for making him angry for the googolplexianth time in your life?" I rolled my eyes as my teeth involuntarily bared themselves. Katerina.

"Well aren't those some big words for such a poor pauper? I remember you when I first met you and I still know something that I could easily black mail you with. You want to know what it is my sickest of loves?" She scoffed at me.

"I was not a pauper! I was a noblewoman."

"Such wrong thing for the title. Actually didn't we make you a noblewoman? I mean your parents did cast you out of your own house, out of your own country and you had to come to Britain didn't you? You know, when you met us? And I think that with that knowledge, you should be happy I killed your family."

"Unlike some people, I don't hate my parents for their misdeeds against me, Klaus." I heard someone cough and looked, worried it might be Genevieve or Hayley, just to see Elijah giving us both some type of stern expression. Of course it wasn't the stern glares he gave me. I tilted my head to side, sighing.

"What do you want Elijah?" Katerina smiled at him and quickly went about doing whatever it was she came in here to do… cook breakfast? Hell no! I got up immediately and began to cook for my family.

"Thank you." He said, walking out to go get the morning newspaper. I smiled at his retreating form. Bastard. I stared at Katerina.

"I don't hate my parents Katerina, I _abhor_ them. Not that you know what that means."

"I'm not stupid, I've been around to learn simple vocabulary."

"And there you go, you just agreed with me that you're an idiot. You said simple."

"What?"

"It takes fighting amongst others, a lot of it I might add, to get people to agree to something that you know they would never actually agree to." I said, putting the bacon and eggs on to cook for breakfast. Actually they wouldn't be eating too much here anyway. I mean really we would have popcorn where we are going.

I saw something coming for my hand and snatched it immediately. It was the sharp end of a wooden stake. I laughed, actually laughed at her pathetic attempt, I found it so amusing that I just snatched it away from her.

I heard a chair move and be pushed right back in, and after a newspaper opened. What is he looking for? He's always reading that thing. Katerina immediately went around doing her business, cooking the rest of the breakfast food.

I looked at her and huffed at her, to show who had won this fight and went to the stove to remove it since the food was done cooking. I heard Elijah sigh.

"I will not allow another fight to transpire between you two. If need be, I will repeat last night. Not another mean word to each other. Understand?" Elijah asked, sounding as if he were stating facts. I would love to snap at him but right now I needed to keep my composure. I had hot food in my hands.

"Understood Elijah. I love you." Katerina actually answered his demand. I put the food down to cool off before I put them on plates. While I was waiting Elijah closed his paper to look at me. I would not give him an answer. I could have the kids out in a minute, after all it was 7 AM now. I smiled to myself. I really had won this round, and what brightened up my day was I got Katerina to admit to being stupid. '…How on Earth do I win anything from that? That sounds absolutely childish?' My own conscience scolded. I was getting one of those and to make matters worse, it sounded a lot like Elijah, much to my displeasure.

(Tyler POV)

Yesterday had been fun, minus the part about having to stay inside all day until Dinner which we had at Davina's. I can't remember coming home but I was fine with it. Daddy must have had a hand in it. I mean I was in my pyjamas.

I had spent about half an hour getting the 'schedule' ready for today with him. I had chosen a total of 12 movies that I was interested, including one that I know Kol would love, before Daddy gave me an order of how to eliminate the ones I didn't want to watch and then I was left with three movies to choose from and one that I had thought I would love to watch I had removed from my picks. Patch Town. I was left with 'Barely Lethal', 'Club Life', and 'Where Hope Grows'. I had been given time away to 'restart my opinion'. I had chosen to watch 'Barely Lethal'. Because Kol had said he'd choose 'Where Hope Grows', or as he called it The Baseball One. Then next week I could choose Club Life.

Daddy had then given me a list of things to do in Elmwood, Louisiana. I picked out a few things, and then we had the rest of the day to have fun. I'd done all that after church but during lunch. We had lunch together, alone.

I stretched in bed, ready to have today. "Children, wake up, let's go have us some fun. Free fun." I heard Dad laugh before he handed us all plates. I ate my small breakfast and then I heard Kol speak, which actually caught my attention.

"Nik? Can I talk to you privately?" Daddy must have had the same reaction because he nodded before leaving the room and Kol followed. I tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but I knew it was wrong so I didn't. Instead I threw my plate away and washed my hands. Kai and Jeremy followed my lead.

A few minutes later and Daddy and Uncle Kol came back in and Dad stood by me before whispering in my ear. "Tyler is it true you had a change of plans?" I nodded and he smiled. "Very well then. I'm good at adapting." He smiled at me before leaving the room. "To the car you lot." We scrambled after him and got in the car before he drove off to Elmwood.

"It's 7:30, it will take 25 minutes to get there and then we'll watch a movie. Try to guess the movie mates."

"Grow Hope! Wait, no. That's wrong, that's not even a title." Kol laughed.

(Kol POV)

I had talked to Nik and I hoped what I convinced him to do would make my nephew happy. I practically begged my older brother for this. Which was hard to do. I watched the scenery finally stop at a movie theatre. I couldn't believe it, the day was finally, actually in action right now. Starting now.

"Out. All of you. Go inside." Nik said, herding us all inside. I heard him vamp off the instant he finished telling us to get popcorn and such, having handed us each $40. I smiled at myself. I had my own money, I had a theatre of my own in New Orleans. I was a play director. I walked up to the counter and ordered food and drinks. I got anything I wanted and finally had no money left. I took my food and sat down, waiting for the others.

They sat down next to me and Nik appeared once more and ushered us into the right movie room to watch the movie Tyler had actually picked today. Barely Lethal. What type of name is that anyway? I don't know but the commercials were beginning, my favourite part.

Then the movie began to play. How come I never get away with lying and she does? So not fair. Kids are funny. They think things they do later in life are disgusting. Oh. She is breaking her rules! She's not supposed to get attached. Welcome Vikings! I laughed at that one. So far my favourite character was the guy who sounded like Frozone.

Seating charts? Ugh I hate those. She deserved that… maybe? Hey, they just played her, that wasn't necessary. I don't get girls, maybe I should take high school girls up with Davi? She'd know what they really do. They are always being mean to her. They are so lucky she doesn't kill them. I stifled a laugh best I could when Roger's dad said intercourse. I thought this was a child's movie.

And there we are, a type of punishment for lying. She got kidnapped by her own organization. Oh my gosh! Truth serum?! Please, God, _never_ let Nik get a hold of any. Ever. Oh, man! That is so cool! I love drunk kids, they are so fun! Note to self: Host High School Party one day.

Cool! Car fighting! I LOVE this movie! I wonder if Nik would do that with me. Aw… poor Rodger. Friend zoned for life. When the girls were going down the stairs, I wolf whistled and two other people joined, I ducked in case any one looked up here. Niklaus rolled his eyes at me before sitting me back in the chair to watch again. I smiled, laughing quietly.

Wow! Epic Save! I love the mom, I wish I had a mom. She'd be cool like that one. I love Harmen. That's his new name, since I don't know how to spell it. The lights turned back on and the credits rolled up.

"WHOO!" I whispered in Nik's ear. He smiled. Wow, she's still alive? Ooh. I hope for a second Barely Lethal Barely Lethal 2. When the credits were over, Nik pulled us to our feet before ushering us out. He smiled at me.

"Kol enjoyed the movie. What about the rest of you?"

"That was AWESOME!" Tyler replied. I smiled so big my teeth were clearly displayed through my lips. "I was just thinking it might be a bit more secret agent-y."

"It's about a female Tyler. You can expect nothing more from them. If you were expecting something more it should have been about a boy or maybe it should have been about the girl, just rated R."

"I notice there was a lot of cursing in that movie. Was that not rated R? I kind of liked the movie, but a bit too mushy for my tastes." Nik smiled. Jeremy nodded.

"I thought the movie was okay. What are we doing next?" He asked. I looked up to see Nik opening the door and shoving us all out the door before leaving himself.

"Get to the car and you'll find out." He smiled even more before following us and getting in the driver's seat.

(Tyler POV)

We were at the river like I planned. We were swimming around in the river. I was playing with the current. Dad however was sitting on the bank, watching us play, trying to catch fish. We'd got here ten minutes early and Kol was catching most of the fish before we could. Dad had said that, minus me, anyone who collected the most fish would get to decide tomorrow's events. I don't know if this was okay to do. I mean I've never done this type of day adventure before but anything Klaus did was definitely okay, to some degree. If he was letting us do this then it wasn't wrong.

I got out before the time was up and Jeremy did too. I looked at him before getting dressed again. Daddy handed us a ring each and I frowned. I opened my mouth. "What-?"

"Put it on and then give it back." I did as I was told and then I felt dry, my clothes were dry. I didn't have to use a towel or anything. Even my hair was dry. "Gen was nice enough to comply to my demand for a dryer ring. Give it back now. Wait, I mean please give it back." I smiled, laughing nervously, I handed it back to him and he smiled at me. "KOL! KAI! Get out! It's almost time to go." They groaned but got out nevertheless. They copied us, with Daddys' instructions. Then we got in the car and he began to drive off.

(Kai POV)

We were at a park now and Tyler was using the gazebo, that was deserted, as a jungle gym. "Hey! Look at me! I'm on the roof!" He called. I looked and saw that, yes, he was on the roof. However Klaus wasn't pleased, nor was he displeased.

"Ty Ty! Get down, now! We're not in New Orleans right now." He sighed but got down.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize for that. You are a Mikaelson. You do what you want, get what you want, unless I say no or Elijah and Rebekah say no. Every other time, yes." I walked over to the pond and threw in a rock, making a splash. I smiled at Kol. He stuck his lips in a pout before quickly beaming, grabbed a rock, vamped up to the side of the bridge, and forcefully throwing the rock down there, splashing himself in the process. He stuck his tongue out at me, his wet hair falling down his face.

I grabbed a bigger rock and threw it down there before grabbed a bigger one. "Stop. Any more rocks and you will both have dammed the thing and the water can't move anymore. Which would cause flooding. But you knew that didn't you Kol." He replied. He threw it down there and then threw his hands up in defence.

"HEY! Last one Nik. I promise. Okay?" Nik stared hard at him for a minute before sighing.

"Fine."

"Thanks Nik."

So we played different things, each trying to be better than the other until Kol messed himself up, on purpose. "I'm bored."

"Hm. What do you want me to do about it?"

"To the car kids." I saw him get up and run to the car, sitting in the driver's seat. I laughed to myself as I got in the car myself. "Kol?"

"Teach me how to drive Nik! Never mind, getting in the back."

(Jeremy POV)

We were at a restaurant called 'Nacho Mama's'. I was having a fun time. Though very weird. Kol kept trying to stuff extra cheesy nachos in my mouth and I kept dodging him. When he missed he'd throw it in his own mouth. He did it about four more times before claiming the nachos as his. They were his.

I picked up my margarita, that Tyler had argued with Klaus for. I was happy. We all had one. I drank from mine, taking a few sips before going straight back to my own nachos. Soon my nachos were gone and I still had some drink, so I finished my drink too. Tyler had already had five. He, however, couldn't get drunk, or easily anyway.

When we were all done, Klaus moved us back to the car. I guess we weren't allowed to linger somewhere unless we were doing something. I sat down between Tyler and Kol and Kai was sitting up front with Klaus.

(Kai POV)

We were at another movie theatre. I don't remember seeing two movies in day, with both being at the movie theatre. Maybe one at home and one at the theatre. Then again, back in the prison world I preferred to watch movies in the big screen, I even got the old movies to play on the big screen. When you have 20 years stuck not ageing and doing the same thing over and over again, you learn to do a bunch of things you shouldn't normally know how to do. Like fly a plane on your own. I smiled, having remembered having Bonnie over for Thanksgiving.

We were playing arcade games right now, we all had $20 turned into quarters. The games weren't that fun though so I don't see why. I played a motorcycle game before I heard Tyler come over.

"Hey, I've got popcorn. Want a drink maybe? The movie is about to start so you should come." I nodded, put the rest of the quarters in my pocket and headed off with them to go watch whatever it was we were watching. Patch Town? Really? Boring name. I sat down next to Kol, he always did crazy fun funny things, kind of like me in that way.

The movie began, and the lights dimmed. They never actually went really. Ugh. Disgusting. I think this is a comedy. Hiding a baby in the floor boards? Isn't that a criminal offence? Oh wow. It's a musical. A dramatic musical. A horrible musical.

However, 20 minutes into the movie, I realized I was already beginning to like the movie. The cruel man, the people were actually cabbage people, and a whole lot more of bizarre information. Yuri, the bad guy was singing about being disappointed in his children… role play. How funny. Just like in Notre Dome or whatever, the baby gave away the 'parents'.

Definitely role play. I laughed once when he had a nightmare. He dreamed of Yuri taking his kid away, sitting next to him. "He's got his expectation of Santa all wrong." Kol complained. "Santa brings toys. Niky, I have a question for you when this movie is over." He said, laughing quietly.

Ugh. The little man doesn't know when to stop talking… isn't that a sign of being nervous? I laughed again. What a horrible impression that little Arabian man is giving off. Still, I like his accent. The man who said say nothing, told them everything. That's funny, but also kind of a cliché.

And he gets rejected by his 'family', just like me. Except I was rejected because I was the more powerful… and I killed them all. Except Joe. 'I would hate to be late to our impeding demise'. My favourite line in the whole movie.

The ending was weird. What happened to Yuri? Did he die? Or did he stay down there for the rest of his life? The lights went up when the credits rolled on and everyone began to leave, Klaus only got us moving when the movie actually ended.

"How did you like that movie?"

"It was okay." But I wasn't satisfied with it. It was a good movie.

"It was a musical Niky. Oh yeah. Niky?"

"Yes Kol?"

"Next time someone comes to our house for a visit can we greet them with a knife in hand?"

"No, that looks unwelcoming and we only want to present the knife when it's too late to escape, but shush. Don't tell anyone." He joked. Kol laughed. "What about you two? Kol did you like it or not?"

"It was a bit dark for my tastes but it was an awesome movie."

"Creepy."

"At least it wasn't a horror movie, you'd be going home with nightmares." Tyler laughed at his own joke and Jeremy glared at him.

"I can watch a horror movie."

"My life is a horror movie ran by me, Kol Mikaelson. Or maybe I should say Mikey-son." Klaus groaned as he led us back to the car. I got in the back again.

"Kol, do me a favour."

"Okay Nik, it depends on what it is."

"Never say that name again. Mikey. I still remember where you got it from."

"Really? Where?"

"It's what your mother calls your father for short."

"Hey! I hate my parents. You take that back."

"Which part?"

"Neither."

(Jeremy)

We were driving around, and talking, listening to the radio. Tyler had just dared Klaus to find the Orleans Boulevard. Klaus had reacted by smiling and then screeching the car to the right even though he'd already been turning left. Amazingly, we didn't die.

"WHOO HOO! More Nik! More!"

"No, please don't." I asked. I don't know why though, it's Klaus, he's more likely to give Kol what he wants, not me. I was surprised by Klaus however.

"No Kol. I will not do something like that again. I don't need being arrested or caught by a cop. Not that I couldn't fix it but still. I won't because we have two humans in the car and if the car gets-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They could die. I know."

"I would have expected you to be more concerned Kol. Your friends Jeremy and Kai are human. Especially Jeremy. You made friends with him even though I sent you there to kill him. I mean in what way does 'kill him' translate into 'befriend him'? I mean if you had just listened to me in the first place, you wouldn't be dead… I mean you wouldn't have been killed." He laughed at himself. Kol joined.

"Oh Nik. Admit it. You love me."

"I have never denied it little brother. Never in my life. Except maybe in the 15th century. I am not to be held accountable for my misdeeds at that time though, that would not be fair. Would it?"

"Yes, Elijah says you are always responsible for your behaviour, whether or not your emotions are off or not."

I watched the scenery go by and in minutes we were at the road named Orleans Boulevard. I smiled. Klaus stopped the car before turning it around and heading back off. "We're going home now. We need to get to dinner. We are eating at home this time. We are eating the food that the females at home have cooked for us… unless said female is Katerina Petrova. Never eat food cooked by her. She loves to poison the food."

"Nik, I like eating poison."

"Well thankfully I had you guys eat lots of food at the movies already."

"Oh. Well then that explains why I'm feeling particularly hungry right now."

(Kol POV)

We were sitting at the table and Elijah and Finn were having fun talking to each other. I jumped in my seat and Elijah looked at me, smiling. "Elijah, I have an idea."

"What is that Kol?"

"When are we having guests again?" He lifted his gaze from me, thinking. He looked back at me, still smiling.

"I honestly have no idea about that Kol. Why do you ask?"

"Can we invite them inside with knife in hand?" Elijah's smile dropped and I just smiled.

"Kol, I've said no already, asking Elijah or Finn will _not_ give you a different answer. In fact it is quite the opposite. Now be quiet and eat your dinner." I sighed in defeat and began to eat my food. When it was gone he sent us out of the room to go have some fun.

(Kai POV)

We were just finishing 'Teen Titans Go!' when I got bored and pulled out my phone. I pulled up my sister's phone number and began to think. What could I possibly say to creep her out this time? I already did the one about looking at her, or whatever.

'Hello ;)'

'Who is this?'

'This is your heavenly angel. ;)'

'This is the wrong number. I'm sorry. Have a nice day.'

'Oh come on, don't be like that darling. :)' I didn't get a response back. I sighed. What was the fun in this again?

"I'm bored." I complained, however not in a whining tone or whatever, it was just a statement. They nodded and Kol grinned.

"I've an idea mates. Wait one minute."

(Kol POV)

I set up the game and then went and got them. I dragged them and put them in their proper seats. I was disappointed we didn't get to watch three movies but it was okay. I'd pick Club Life and Where Hope Grows tomorrow. I had won the game of 'collect fish'.

"Kol, we already played this game." Jer complained.

"Wrong, this is Jumbling Towers. And no we didn't play Jenga. We put it up before we even started. Very boring. So the rules are don't make it fall. And the youngest goes first, proceed anti-clockwise. If you move a block, put it back on top in the same fashion presented before you. If you have changed your mind about that brick, then you will put it back in it's original position. Understood?" They nodded, laughing. "So Jeremy goes first, then Tyler, then Kai and finally yours truly, Kol Mikaelson."

So we played the game, Jer going first and he took from the bottom first. He put it on top, like told. Tyler went next. He took from the fourth row and put it side by side with Jeremy's. Kai took from the third row. I went next, taking from the fifth bottom row. And we did this again. And again until Tyler took out the wrong brick. Which means Jeremy won… but I set it back up.

"Tyler, you're out. You lost." I said when I'd built it again. Kai pulled his out too roughly. I believe we're getting good at this game though, because the tower had gone higher than it was before when Tyler was playing. "Kai is in third place. Come on Jeremy, let's see who's king of the bricks." Jeremy ended up losing, not because he took out the wrong piece but because he kept poking at it too damn much. However, I did not state my opinion. "Good game guys. Tyler, thanks for cheering me on, it gave me the courage to keep going even though I thought it would all fall apart."

"You're welcome Uncle Kol." Tyler replied. I jumped when I saw Nik come in the room.

"Pick up, we're going to see a movie. At night, why not? We'll be back before bed time."

(Jeremy POV)

I got into the car and Klaus began the drive. Which movie theatre would we be going to anyway? I watched the scenery change, again. I really needed something to do besides this. When we parked, I got out and Klaus went in, dragging us with him, and led us to the arcade games.

We were able to play arcade games for about ten minutes, more or less, before he took us to the right movie room and gave us popcorn, hot dogs, drinks, smoothies… a bunch of stuff. I was happy that the food was available but I wasn't sure I could eat it all. I watched the movie commercials before the movie came on. The last one of today I hope.

(Tyler POV)

The lights went down and the movie began, and I began to eat my popcorn. This was the number one movie I'd wanted to watch. I think… Now I understand why Marcel was so big on throwing parties in New Orleans, they were awesome, like the best parties ever. Even better than the high school parties I've been to. Even better than Duke's parties. I'd have to talk to Marcel about it.

Marcel is definitely a club owner. I mean that man's rule says exactly what I heard Marcel did when Klaus left this city. This one was my favourite, 20 minutes in and I'm already sitting on the edge of my seat, the other two movies didn't make me feel that way.

By the end, it was so epic that I had to keep myself seated by force, I loved this movie. That is… I like it. This was inspired by true events. It's like watching Al Capone on the big screen… I think that's what he's famous for right?

The lights came on and the credits rolled by and Daddy got us all up. I sat for a few minutes before getting up. I wish I could watch it all over again. I followed right behind him and he led us to the car and got in, I got in shot gun and smiled at the scenery as it flowed by and we ended up at the house.

(Klaus POV)

I liked the movie, it reminded me of Chicago. Back when I had Stefan with me, and back before I heard of Elena Petrova being a doppelgänger and the news about the Curse's ingredients being put together. The others were in love with the movie too. I think we all enjoyed it. That movie was what impressed Kai. I was happy to make Kai happy today.

I parked and let them out of the car and then I got out and found Tyler had staid behind. "What is it Ty?"

"Can I- Where is Marcel right now?"

"Probably coming home, or already home having some of his own fun. You know while I make sure you kids have fun and get what you want, when it is of course your day to get what you want."

"But you still expect us to behave ourselves?"

"Who said anything about that? There's nothing you can do that I haven't already done. I meant to say, yes as long as you four do that." I saw him walking to the house so I followed him. "Why did you want to know where Marcellus is? You never pay attention to him before."

"I just wanted to know. I mean, isn't he kind of like my sibling or something?"

"He IS your sibling. There he is right now." I pointed at him watching us come home and he smiled at me. "Hello Marcel. How are you? You been having fun? Today?"

"Hi dad. Yeah, I'm having fun."

"Good, glad to hear it. Tyler, you can do whatever you want until 9, at which point you will get ready for bed, and make sure to wash your hair. I might have given you special rings but that doesn't mean that your hair was washed. I have to go, obey your own advice and keep behaving." I smiled at him before vamping up to Marcellus. "So what have you done today? We have seen three movies, swam in the Mississippi River, had lunch and breakfast and dinner, and we went to the park and a free roam drive. You?"

"Me? I've staid in the city, I didn't see you guys anywhere. You guys left?"

"Yeah. We did. We went to Elmwood I believe it was. Yep it had to be Elmwood. The movies we watched were Club Life, Patch Town, and Barely Lethal. Three movies all in one day, quite a busy lazy day I would say."

"A busy lazy day? What does that mean?" He asked, leaning against the banister. I could tell Tyler wanted a chance to speak to Marcel so I had to hurry it up, besides I needed to find Finn.

"I mean we spent most of the day just sitting down. Like 5 out of 10 hours, if you add the time together. So, today I reached a new record. Want to know what that record is?" He smiled, and I beamed back at him.

"What record is that Dad? What record could _you_ have possibly beat?"

"Sitting still. I have _never_ sat still longer than _two_ hours at most. What's my prize? Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right. If I were you, I would expect a prize for every single record I beat. But here's the catch…" I raised my brow, waiting for him to continue. "When you're so powerful, so rich, what can you not get yourself?"

"A trophy, one made out of gold or silver or bronze."

"Actually your power and your money contradict that." I thought about it a minute and then it hit me. I began to laugh, I laughed for a bit before I kissed his cheek.

"You're right about that. I'll talk to you later. Tyler wants to talk to you and I do not want to be the reason he's not obeying me."

"This time. You don't want to be responsible again." He said, laughing too. I smirked at him.

"What can I say? I don't obey anyone's rules, not even my own rules. Funny right?" I left him to go to Finn's room. He wasn't there but Sage was. Esther had brought her back along with Finn and Kol. I was happy about it. Unlike Katerina, I liked her attitude… kind of. "Where is Finn?"

"What do you want with him Klaus?"

"I only wanted to speak with him." I mock whined/complained. She looked at me, disbelief. I gave her a scrutinized look before sighing. "No, really. I wanted to ask him something."

"He's with Elijah right now."

"Tsk. Fuck Finn. Why is he with Elijah? I mean you are his wife right? You should know?"

"I only know that they were talking." That wasn't at all what I wanted to hear.

"Oh, right. You're not his wife. Your his girlfriend." I left, and the amazing thing was that she didn't even get upset with me. I needed Katerina if I wanted that reaction. I snuck my way into Elijah's room, the door was open, and stood there. "Finn?"

"What is it Niklaus?" He asked, his voice sounded annoyed. I would give him a pass because I have never intentionally seeked out Finn except for that one time about the blood spell. Elijah watched closely at our exchange.

"I wanted to know… if you wanted to watch a movie on Saturday? I mean I have free time on Saturdays. Children can entertain themselves on the weekends. So what do you think? Would you like to? I'll choose a movie and you could choose a movie, it doesn't even have to be in theatres, I could pull a few strings and get the movie you want to watch." That should get him right? Elijah smiled.

"I would love for you to do that. Finn I believe this is the perfect time for you and Niklaus to do the bonding that you never got to do with him. I believe I might even join. And Rebekah too, if she chooses to do so." Finn seemed to think about it before he smiled, _actually_ _smiled,_ at me.

"Yes, Niklaus. I believe I will join you to watch a movie or four. You don't need to 'pull' any 'strings' to get the movies. I'll take Sage and we'll go look at the stores for a movie to watch."

"And I might take Rebekah."

"I will choose my own. Thank you, both of you."

"Thank you." Elijah said and I quickly gave them both a hug, even if it did feel wrong to hug Finn. I suppose I have neglected Finn if I feel that way. "Go check on the children Niklaus, I'm sure it's nearly nine o'clock." I nodded as he gave me a hug back, Finn however made no move to do so. I walked out of his room and found Tyler looking for me.

"Tyler?" I walked down to meet him. "What is it?"

"On Saturday, can Marcel and I hang together?"

"Hang? Yes you can hang with Marcellus. Or you could give him company on Saturday. Keep his company. Why don't you go take a bath and wash your hair?" He nodded, yawning. I smiled at him before going to sit down myself. I sat down on the couch on the bottom floor and I fell asleep before I could help myself.

(Damon POV)

I was still watching movies with Elena, Bonnie and Lily had fallen asleep during this movie, at different points in the movie, and now Elena was falling asleep. I was just happy that it wasn't a horror movie. I mean she could handle those but when you're having a nightmare, the mind can do crazy things. Mostly a nightmare is your imagination being angry at you.

I looked for the remote to stop the movie before I caught myself yawning. I looked up, stopped the movie and picked up my sleeping girlfriend before carrying her up to my room. I didn't want her to get a crick in her neck or her back. I wanted her to be ready and happy to start the next day.

I laid her in my bed before going downstairs again, and this time carrying Bonnie to the bed she'd chosen as hers for her summer stay here. I had three weeks left to fix Lily, and it was actually working on her.

I myself was beginning to like her, but _only_ like her. I would never love her as my mom ever again. I put Bonnie to bed before dragging my feet to go get myself in bed, yawning as I did so. I dressed myself for bed, or just took off my shirt before lying down in bed and turned to Elena, just so the first thing she'd see was my face when she woke up.


	11. Kol's Turn

June 9th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Elena? Why is this actually working and my way didn't work?"

"Because one way to reunite a family is to _feel_ like a family. Something you should know. Stefan once told me you promised him an eternity of misery. You never meant that did you?" She asked, handing me a plate for breakfast.

"I only meant it once. So how are you coping with Klaus being in the same house as Jeremy and hoping he doesn't just kill him?"

"Well Stefan's there too you know. Stefan will protect him. Not to mention Elijah's there. If we can trust anyone, it's Elijah." I smiled at her. I remember trying to get him to help us kill Klaus and I remember him actually waking his family and teaming up with me against Klaus.

"Yeah, our favourite Original is there." And so is Katherine… I sat down at the table and she sat opposite me. Lily sat by me and across from her was Bonnie. I picked up my fork and knife and began to eat. This time I didn't feel even the slightest of revulsion having her sit by me.

(Klaus POV)

I was in the kitchen, watching Stefan cook. He said he'd been a respected chef once in his life. I would test his theory. Today Kol had decided the events, which to no surprise, he had added in three or two movies and baseball along with a few other activities.

"So Stef, what are you cooking?" I asked, watching as he tasted his food in the pot with a wooden spoon before adding in salt. "Are you cooking some sort of expensive breakfast dish?" He turned his head to the side, smiling at me sheepishly. I raised a brow, what the hell had he done?

"This is breakfast? I was cooking ratatouille..." He turned away immediately with the angry look on my face. I stood up immediately.

"Ratatouille?! This is breakfast, STEFAN. Just because you saw that damn movie earlier last week does not give you the right to cook it for breakfast!" I walked over to him and tried to take it from him but he smacked my hands away.

"I only wanted to impress you Nik! I'll cook something else too, I promise. Something more on the breakfast side of the block. I wanted to cook something fancy." I rolled my eyes at him before growling. I closed my eyes and after a minute, I opened them again.

"Fine, I'll eat it later but I'm taking them to Jack In The Box for breakfast. _You_ can stay here. Maybe that will teach you to cook breakfast food at breakfast."

"Some people in the world don't eat breakfast food at breakfast Nik." I didn't react or say anything, preferring to just ignore him. I walked up the stairs to go wake up the children and get a move on with our day.

(Kol POV)

I stared at the bed above mine. My mind was racing with thoughts about how to get Nik to let me handle today all by myself. I heard him ask Elijah and Finn to watch a movie or two with him, and if I could get him to take today off, then he could watch them today. And I would be able to pull off whatever I wanted to do. Anything at all.

I heard the door open and looked over to see Nik come in. I smiled before getting out of bed and walking over to him, he looked at me and waited until I was close to him. The others were still sleeping.

"Niky? I was wondering if maybe you could take a break today. You've had to deal with watching us for a whole week and not to mention that meeting that Elijah forced you to go to, even when you told him you didn't want to go. I also bet that he's made a meeting for this Saturday as well. Don't worry about Tyler, Kai, or Jeremy. I'd be there, I'd be watching them and I know I don't always act mature but I can do this. I can do this for you. So will you or won't you take today off?" He had actually listened to me speak without once interrupting or moving. I had hope.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and into his own room. He sat me on his bed before looking at me again. He crossed his arms over his chest. I did nothing wrong, so I had nothing to worry about.

"You ask me to let you be in charge of them and yourself today? You ask me to take off my supervision just because of a week and a meeting?" He waited for an answer, so I gave him one. I nodded my head.

"Yes I do, Nik. We don't always need your supervision. We're not five years old anymore." He scoffed at me before smiling.

"And do you recall where I was during that meeting?"

"At the church with the Faction leaders."

"And do you recall where you four were during that meeting?" …

"At the park."

"Then you have no problem recalling what you did at the park while I was gone and had decided that you could have a break. You went out into that park and played games with a vampire hunting crossbow. Not just you, but Tyler, Kai, and Jeremy too."

"It was Kai's idea." I defended, poorly the moment I said it.

"And the man who wants to take responsibility for all four now, didn't even think to speak up. All you cared about was that it'd be fun. You didn't think of the consequences. Give me one good reason why I should let you out of my sight on a week just two days later. And it better not be because you think I need a break." This was my defining moment. I thought hard, and fast.

"Because you want to spend time with our older siblings don't you? You wanted to watch a movie and you, Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn are all going to pick one. It might as well be considered family bonding time, but I won't be there. Because I'll be keeping them busy. You should stay here and do that with them. Finn goes to bed every single night at 8:00 to 9:00, no matter what. And we both know that won't be long enough for you. We both know it will do you and Finn some good to bond with each other since you have a lingering passion of hate for him, which I know because of how often you used to vent about him. Besides that, it'd be pleasing our parents. Mikael, Esther, and Tyler. It might even please Dahlia."

"And why should I want to please them?" He asked with his brows raised. I had him right where I wanted him. I smiled up at him.

"Because by doing so, you'd be pleasing yourself as well as them." He stared at me for a few minutes before turning around and walking toward the door. I stood up immediately. "What about my answer Nik?" I asked politely. He turned around and strode right in front of me. I smiled at him and he sighed.

"Fine, Kol. You can have your way. You've a better point about something than you ever have in your entire life, at least when it has come to trying to convince me about something." He lifted a finger. That meant there was a condition. "However, Kol, you would be taking on the responsibility for each of them, not just yourself. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, that means you know what your getting yourself into. _If any of you_ misbehave, I will personally let Elijah handle it himself. Including _you_. Now the only condition I require from you for this idea of yours is that you leave Kai out of any plans you might be making for Saturday. I'll be with him. I've been talking to him, trying to get him past where Damon has him."

"Past what?"

"Damon has no idea on how to raise a kid and this one seems to have killed his entire family and his surviving sister doesn't want anything to do with him. So Damon and I have, I suppose you could say, stepped in place for him. That's how he's described the situation to me. He's a killer, like me."

"Except your worse, we all know you are."

"This isn't a battle of whose the worse person here Kol. Don't make it into that. The point is, leave Kai out of your plans. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand to me to shake.

"I don't want Kai feeling left out, like we don't care if he plays with us or not."

"I don't really think he cares right now. All he wants-… I don't have to explain anything to your childish mind. Do we have a deal or not Kol?" I thought hard about it before begrudgingly taking his hand, shaking on it.

"Fine, we have a deal."

"This deal shall stand the entire week, whether or not you get in some type of trouble or not Kol." He took his hand away almost immediately. He walked back into the Bunk Bed room and I jumped for joy. I won! I got him to agree!...Except I'd given away one of my men… I felt horrible… and good at the same time.

(Jeremy POV)

We weren't eating breakfast. Instead we were waiting in the car for Kol and Klaus in the car. A few minutes later, Kol came out, sat in the driver's seat, and drove off, turning the radio on immediately. He smiled at us all.

"Hey guess what? Nik's not here today. I'm in charge. Cool right? If I'm in charge, you know fun is coming right up." He beamed before moving on, driving up to Jack In The Box and parking. We got out and headed inside before he ordered us food, whatever we wanted, and we sat down and when the food came I decided I had to ask him.

"Kol, what are you doing to get Klaus to let us watch three movies yesterday and now not even be here when he's supposed to be here?"

"What am I doing? Consider it magic."

"You making deals with him?"

"Maybe. I promised that if any of us misbehave that I could be punished for all by myself."

"Doesn't sound like something Klaus would normally say yes to. Come on Kol, you can tell me."

"I talked to him, I convinced him he needed a break."

"Really? Tell me how."

"Doesn't really work for anyone but Marcel, Tyler, me, or Rebekah really mate. Sorry."

"Well there's got to be something I can do too right?"

"Jeremy, what could you possibly want from my brother?"

"I don't know but to know how before you need to is always a good thing isn't it?"

"He'd refer himself to Damon first for anything." I sat back in my chair, bummed.

"So you have no advice for me?"

"Get him to like you." I blinked a few times.

"And how in the h-"

"world!"

"-would I do that?"

"Appeal to his better nature. Or you could do what Stefan does. Stroke his ego when the time is right and when he gets angry at you, either defend yourself or let him yell at you. Also you have to have a fun element to yourself. Like Stefan taught Nik how to add wine and blood together for an amazing result."

"I'm not a vampire and nor will I ever be." I replied, eating my food now. I'd given up on getting a real answer from him that I could actually use.

"Hey Jer, if you ever need anything from him, I could get it for you. Kol does things differently than me. And don't try to be like Stefan. He'd be confused about why you're doing it. It wouldn't get you anywhere." Tyler tried cheering me up.

"Why get something from him when you can get it yourself? I mean unless Damon and Klaus would be 'scary' if you took something when they said 'no'. Supposedly that's taboo. Just ask Joe." Kai added his bit to the conversation. I rolled my eyes. He smirked at me before eating his food.

When we were finished, Kol paid and took us to the car to go to the movies.

(Tyler POV)

We were at Davina's… Kol had no schedule, he was doing this on the fly. I walked up and sat down in the living room, listening to them talk. "Hi Davina."

"Hi Kol." She smiled at him. He beamed back at her.

"We were going to watch a movie, I wanted to know if you'd be interested in watching it too. I have the money for five tickets. Then you could choose one, then they could choose one. Besides Tyler, he's chose three already. All happened yesterday. I'll buy you something at the mall afterwards. So what do you say? Are you free? Today? All day? For Kol?" He gave her a smile and she sighed, smiling.

"I'd have to call Tim first." Kol fell off his chair then.

"Tim? What are you thinking about him for when you've got me?"

"He thinks I'm staying at home today. I'm going to tell him that plans have changed and that you'll bring me back home before tonight. You know Tim got a job? We own this place now but he has to work hard to pay the bills. I feel bad about being- not being able to help him. I can't find work."

"Sure Klaus could find something. Doesn't he tell New Orleans what to do? Not the law?"

"Daddy _is_ the law of New Orleans Uncle Kol." I butted in. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you earn money or something. He might even just give you the money." She shook her head.

"I don't want free bees Tyler. I want to have actually earned this place. I'm working on making drapes for the windows. Basically I'm hoping that by the end of the year that this house will be just like a home. With our own furniture, electronics, and stuff like that. Tim's got three jobs he's working on. However, if he can get… Kol what is that thing called about playing for people to see if your good at it?"

"An audition. Is he working for an audition for his violin killing moves?" She giggled before nodding her head.

"If he gets his audition and he's accepted, then he'll be able to work at home and sell albums of his music. He was called after sending in a tape of his music. I'm the one who encouraged him."

"I can-"

"Kol! Don't! I want to do this the right way. Not because I know some Original vampires who compel people to help me out. Can you understand that?" She asked, picking up the phone after dialling Tim's number.

"I just want to help! I didn't say _I'd_ compel them. Nik would do it. Since this has to do with your living arrangements."

"Tim? Hey. My friends Kol and Tyler came over with two other friends and asked me if I wanted to hang out with them. I do and I thought I would call you before I left so you know where I'm at. Is that okay with you? Thank you Tim. I love you. I miss you too. Bye. Bye." She hung up and smiled at us. "Let's go." I smiled, high-fived Kol and Davina before heading out again.

(Jeremy POV)

We were now at the movies and Kol had bought us popcorn, hot dogs, nachos, practically the entire menu. Originals are filthy rich. We walked into the booth we were supposed to sit in and waited for the commercials to end.

"So how does Where Hope Grows, A Million Ways To Die In The West, and then Rango sound to you guys? And then we can do whatever you guys want! We don't have to be home until 5 PM. Dinner. It's only 7:30 AM. Perfect! Right?"

"Yeah, now be quiet."

"Finally! Baseball! I told you there was baseball in this movie!" Kol said smiling. Davina shushed him and he just beamed at her before going back to the movie.

"He threatened him? Can I rip his head off Davi?"

"No Kol, it's just a movie. Please stop talking, you can talk later." He sighed before smiling as the movie went on.

What surprised me was at the end, right before the credits, Kol stormed out of the room. I looked in astonishment as I heard the credits play. I looked back to watch again. When the credits were over, Davina stood up immediately too.

"I'm sorry. I have to go check on Kol. I don't think he's happy." She said, turning before leaving. Tyler and I got up and followed her. Kai sighed and followed along.

When we left I almost walked straight past Davina and Kol. I stopped and turned around. "Kol?" He was sitting there, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. Was he… pouting? "Kol are you okay?" I asked.

"That was a totally curve balled ending. It made me believe he died when it was actually the other man. How is that fair? That movie and I have a love/hate relationship." I laughed but Davina shot a displeased look at me. "Well we still have to watch A Million Ways To Die In The West. And Rango." He looked at me, thinking.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about those movies." He got up and walked out, we followed him to the car before we got in and drove back to Davina's house.

"Thank you Kol. I'm happy you're okay." Davina kissed Kol's cheek and his face went from a smile to beaming, along with a few laughs.

"Me too Davina."

(Klaus POV)

"Marcellus!" I called, he was standing at the banister looking at the house. He smiled at me before standing straight. He waved at me and I vamped up beside him. "You know with all this family bonding I've been doing and the more that is to come, I've caught myself thinking." He looked at me.

"About what exactly?"

"The day you and I saw each other for a so called reunion that could have gone way better than it actually did." He sighed.

"Are you _still_ sore about that? I've apologized a thousand times for the last two years."

"Not a thousand times Marcel. I'm not still sore about that. So don't worry about having to apologize anymore, and do realize you've apologized that many times because _you_ still feel guilty about that. I could do something to fix that if you like?" He laughed nervously. He knew what I was implying.

"No thanks. Maybe next time." I smiled.

"Well then. On to other matters. The _real_ reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, and what's that?" I stood up straight instead of leaning and turned directly to face him.

"It's about Finn and Kol. Last years reunion. Remember the meal? What I want to know..." I watched his face go from relaxed to nervous to cautious. "how did you _catch_ them? Hm?"

"Catch them? Well you'd have to ask Hayley about Finn. I caught Kol hanging with Davina. They'd just got finished with something. He was putting her to bed. I knocked him out with a firm blow to the head. Not hard enough to actually hurt, just lose consciousness."

"However, you were involved with both were you not? Come on Marcel, I could ask you… or I could ask Finn and punish you for lying to my face. And of course yell at Hayley for not caring to tell me what happened. He was a witch out for blood and something tells me he tried to kill Hayley. I have reason to believe that Cami and Ty were both involved with the snatching of Finn Mikaelson."

"Okay we used Tyler as bait for Finn because we knew that Finn wanted to make you happy and helping Tyler would have gotten him exactly what he wanted and we took advantage. Cami was already involved with Finn. She was being sponsored by Finn to help you." I scoffed at him.

"So you're telling me I'm right? And why did you think it'd be a good idea to use Tyler as bait? Finn could have killed him. He put his life in danger and you didn't think to tell me about it? … OR more likely you didn't _want_ to tell me." I looked at him, he looked directly away from me.

"Well if you wanted to know you should have asked. As I recall, you were more than happy to see them. The 'how' wasn't all that important to you." I quickly bent him over the banister before catching my temper. "I'm sorry okay." He was uncomfortable, squirming under my grasp. I let him up.

"Next time tell me when Tyler's putting his life in danger. I told you to watch him. I forgive you both. Next time won't be so nice."

"Yeah, I know. Next time I'll tell you. I promise."

"I hold my children to their promises Marcel. You know that?"

"I promise." He looked at me, he was rightfully scolded. I smiled gently at him before giving him a hug and then when he let go I gave him a kiss, just to let him know all was well.

"Well would you like to join my siblings and I with the movies?"

"I would like to join." He answered. I smiled, grabbed his hand and led him back to the living room where we had the movies.

"You can choose your own movie. We've already watched Elijah's. Next is Finn's, then mine. Followed by Beky's and then yours." I smiled at him.

(Kai POV)

We were at Davina's house as Kol set up the movies he'd took for us to watch. He had stole them from the store, or that's what I was guessing from his cautious looks over at us. "Am I doing this right?" Davina stood up and helped him and soon commercials came on the television as the movie began to play. "Thanks Davi."

"You're welcome Kol." Kol left and came back with bottles of whiskey.

"I bought these, I promise."

"Kol, I can't drink." His face fell like he'd been shot.

"What? Why? You used to be okay with it. Or was that only when I was human? You know, I can still get drunk, just not as easily."

"Kol I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Just take two for yourself." He frowned before sitting by her. He opened one before handing it over to Tyler, who handed it to Jeremy, who handed it to me. Then he opened a new one and handed it to Tyler, who handed it to Jeremy. He opened a third and gave it to Tyler. He opened one for himself before putting the rest of them on the table in front of us along with all of the popcorn and hot dogs he'd bought before we left the movie theatre.

Now the movie began. "OH! Wait, I might want to warn you all that this movie is rated R for strong crude and sexual content, language throughout, some violence and drug material. Now silence." Kol said, ending his sentence before the real movie began.

"Kol." Davina smiled before watching. I stared at them before watching the movie myself.

"This movie has too many credits. Aren't they supposed to be at the beginning?" I complained, but instead of whining about it, I stated it as a fact and a question.

"Well sometimes credits are useful for find the actors you want to watch." Davina replied.

"Why do they have sex if everyone can hear them?"

"Cool. 1800s hookers."

"You can't smile in a photo?" Tyler laughed.

"He'd be a good doctor." Kol laughed. Everyone began to laugh, besides me because I just smiled. Their mayor has been dead for three days.. I laughed a bit at that. Wolves. The others began to laugh every few minutes. Drink and horse. I love this movie already. I laughed at him falling off his horse before I myself reduced to laughter.

"That man is _cruel._ He reminds me of my daddy and I don't like that." Kol replied, glaring at the television. Kol covered Davina's eyes as a man's head was crushed by a huge block of ice. I found myself laughing at it. The others not so much. Then he removed his hand.

Kol gawked at Anna. Jeremy's eyes widened before they went back to normal. Oh yeah, he had a girlfriend named Anna didn't he? And that's exactly how I expect Klaus to start a fight. Someone bumps into him and then he shoots him, erupting into an all out bar fight. Then again, Damon was probably more likely to do that.

"Awkward." I smiled. Very awkward.

"I want a pot cookie." Kol said, smiling when Davina hit him. "I still do."

"Oh Kol! What is he doing?" Davina hid her face in Kol's shoulder as he grabbed someone's hat and… ew. Disgusting. A few minutes later Davina complained at the man slapping his wife. The laughter had all died down a bit ago during the movie.

"Don't worry, Davina, it's supposed to be funny but this part never is… and there's only thirty minutes left of the movie."

"The End? I was kind of expecting it to say 'Fin' since it's a western movie." Kol burst out laughing.

"Yes it should say Finn shouldn't it?" She smiled, shaking her head as the credits played. As music played, Davina grabbed Kol's hand and began to dance, he beamed at her, joining in. I watched the credits as Tyler cheered them on.

Jeremy on the other hand got up and found the movie Rango before taking a hot dog to eat and another beer. I snatched one myself, popping it open before beginning to drink. Tyler saw me do that and grabbed some popcorn, still watching them dance. I looked at the food and since I hadn't had any food during the movie, began to eat. At least enough for a snack. I didn't want to waste my appetite before lunch time. It was already 10. So we had two hours before Kol would even think about lunch. I chuckled to myself.

Jeremy rewound the movie and as we waited he opened the box to Rango and it was ready to watch, just pop it in and go. Kol snatched some popcorn and a hot dog before offering Davina a beer. She frowned.

"Kol, I've said no already."

"Fine, if you won't take this, then you owe me a game of baseball, virtual or otherwise… or you owe something to me."

"How about time for another movie?"

"I thought I had you all day?"

"You do." she laughed this time and he had a smile on his face.

(Klaus POV)

I had been left alone with Finn… I smiled. I didn't have any dirty deeds to do but that meant that I could talk to my brother privately. I scooted myself over to his side and he looked at me, smiling a nice smile. He was actually smiling at me like I would smile at Caroline but not in that way… I smiled at him before looking at the ground.

"Brother?" I coughed. "I mean, Finn?"

"You call me by my name? I suppose you really are bonding with me. I'm happy Niklaus. I… love you." He said before he repeated himself, more confident. "I love you Niklaus."

"I… love… you too. Finn, I love you too." I said, feeling the weirdness of those words on my tongue. "I was wondering if I could possibly ask you a question."

"I would be glad to answer your question. May it be advice or otherwise." 'I don't need advice from _you.'_ I coughed before looking at him, getting direct eye contact.

"Finn, when you were captured by Hayley, was it?, what happened that night?" He smiled.

"Well I could tell you but aren't you rather in the mood for a movie? It's your turn to choose." I rolled my eyes at him and he frowned. I smiled nervously at him.

"Sorry Finn. I didn't mean to do that. I want to know. Want to go to my room or something? We could burn sage for a private conversation." I smiled at him, he smiled as his eyes slitted themselves.

"I have no intention of burning Sage, but I would like to go to your room for this conversation." I got up and went into my room, sitting on my chair as Finn sat across from me.

"I want all of the details. I don't want a half story, and make it interesting. This is after all the first time I've ever asked a story from you."

"I remember I had been scolded by Mother, I don't need to remind you why. I wanted to apologize or do something to renew your trust in me. So what I found was Tyler Lock-"

"Mikaelson. Tyler Mikaelson. Continue Finn."

"I found Tyler Mikaelson standing outside a store. I asked him his name, if it was Tyler Lockwood, and he corrected me, telling me his name was Tyler Mikaelson. Like you said just now. I saw him staring at an object in the window and I replied by asking him if I could help him. He said he needed $2,100, because he'd broken a bathtub of yours and he wanted to get a new one before you found out. I would have told you about him breaking it but I would also have given him the money for one. I gave him $3000. He was amazed I had that much money. I explained to him why I had such a huge amount of money. He walked off but a minute later, when he reached the curb, someone stole the money I'd given him. I went after the thief to give the money back to him and then I was dropped by Marcellus. He threw shackles on my wrists. I tried to free myself, but then Marcellus knocked me out cold. The next events I am quite sure you remember." I looked at him, contemplating what he'd just said, comparing what Marcellus' had said.

"So Camille was not there?"

"No, I'd been with Camille before and she excused herself a minute after the meal."

"What about Hayley?"

"I don't remember her."

"She's the one who stole the money. I found it in her dresser the next day after that. The one I'd interrogated you and Kol in? Also, I'm sorry for the treatment you received from me that day."

"Thank you for apologizing."

"So were you the only one who got hurt?" Marcel had lied to me about not being directly involved… Now I had to ask Tyler for his version. Then I could decide what to do about it. Marcellus had lied to me and I was determined he not get away with it.

"I was the only one who got hurt. I was not going to hurt one of them right after Mother was so disappointed in me."

"Thank you Finn. For talking to me. Now I have to go choose my movie for us to watch." I got up and walked out.

"It was a pleasure to talk to you Niklaus." He called after me.

(Kai POV)

"I already know where we're eating for lunch. I'll just order in during lunch hour because they just opened." Kol said, picking up the movie and putting it in the VCR/DVD player. I'm amazed she still has one. "Until then we can keep eating the popcorn and hot dogs. And drinking. I'll get us more from Domino's so don't worry." He sat down as the commercials came on.

"Are you insane Kol? We don't need more." Jeremy told him.

"Woah! There's a Rango Video Game? I _have_ to have it!" Tyler beamed at the TV. I rolled my eyes, laughing. He spared a glance at me before going back to the TV. I saw Jeremy sit back down. He left? I smiled as the DVD went to the menu. Kol picked up the remote and smiled before pressing play and the movie began.

"He knows we're eating popcorn and stuff!" Tyler joked. Kol laughed and Jeremy hummed. "Hey Uncle Kol?"

"Call me Kol."

"Can you get Daddy to let us watch Jurassic Park movies? Like all of them?"

"I'll get him to let me in charge ag-… no more drinking. If we come home drunk, he'll never trust me again!" He grabbed all the beer and put it back up. "Here, eat these hot dogs. If we're lucky, the scent will be gone before we go home. We'll need a shower Davi."

"Fine Kol. You can do whatever you need to do to get rid of that smell or scent or whatever it is."

"Thanks, now enjoy the movie." He pressed play again. He'd stopped the movie before he went into 'clean up' rampage. "And, yes. I'll get him to let me in charge again and we can watch more movies. We've ran out of movies to watch at the theatre, or at least I have for now."

"It's the 9th I think and that means that in three days, Jurassic World will be coming out. Before that day comes, can we watch 1, 2, and 3?"

"I said yes. Even if I have to kidnap you. Now shut up." He rewound and played again.

"She froze. She's emotional."

"He's fighting with a kid. I would never do that." Kol replied, Davina giggled. I snorted at him. He's one to talk. Tyler giggled, idiot, at the lizard trying to spit, nothing coming out, and then wheezing.

"He's lying." Tyler said. "That's not right." We laughed when he stole his cigarette, ate it, and blew fire onto the reptiles face, burning it.

"He's being weird." Davina whispered.

"He killed the hawk! Whoohoo! Go Rango!" Kol shouted.

"How come the mayor is friends with a bad person? I can't call him a gangster because he's not that bad."

"Becau-"

"Shush Kol." Tyler sighed. At the point where Beans said the bank was empty, Tyler tried to cover his face and ears. I laughed at him. He's afraid of greed in front of people. After that he started watching again.

At one part Tyler leaned into Kol as people came chanting up out of the ground. I snickered at him before watching the movie. He did know it was just a movie right? "Hehe. He died."

"That's exactly the humour we're looking for in you Tyler." Kol praised, before being smacked by Davina playfully.

"Kol, don't turn him into one of those people."

"He's _very_ clumsy, Rango."

"YES! Rattlesnake Jake!" Tyler and Jeremy both cheered for him.

"Excuse me, he's the bad guy." I replied. They smiled. I grabbed a hot dog and noticed that the food was almost all gone from the table.

"He's the bad guy." Tyler whispered as Rango himself put the pieces together. I nodded. He'd been the bad guy since the beginning. It was a lesser known cliché. Your closest friend is the bad guy. He called Rattlesnake Jake to Dirt Town, which by the way, is a stupid name.

"He's the bad guy alright but see that? That is what you get when you call in Nik to do a job, so be careful what you wish for mates." Kol said, pointing at the TV screen, laughing. Jake had just threatened the turtle mayor guy.

"HA! Told you Jake was a hero!" Tyler laughed at me, I only rolled my eyes in reply. Stupid kid. "That was awesome!" He shouted.

"Now it's time to order food." Kol said, picking up the phone, dialling a number and ordering a small pizza, a sandwich, and a root beer before he handed the phone over to Davina to order. We all ordered our own thing and went into detail together of what we should do next.

(Klaus POV)

After the movie was over and everyone was taking another break, I grabbed Marcellus and walked into my room. Where I sat him down on my bed. "Finn tells me _you_ were the one who cuffed him. You told me that it was Hayley. Did you not?"

"Well you didn't ask. You already said that I did."

"You IMPLIED you did not Marcellus! Are you going to give me that 'don't ask, don't tell' theory again?" I demanded.

"I… um. Why does this even matter all of a sudden?"

"This would be the tenth time you've gone behind my back, and I'm beginning to think that you might believe that it is okay to do so whenever you please. Tell me I'm wrong."

"NO! That's not at all what I believe Dad! I _know_ there are consequences for that!"

"Then why do you do it over and over again? Explain that."

"I'm not helping myself am I? And I won't be helping myself no matter what I say."

"I know you did it for good intentions son. But sometimes you get in trouble anyway."

"You were so busy with trying to kill Esther, Mikael, and Finn. How could I have told you. You asked me to watch him and I did. I just wasn't any good at it because it was a time of danger and I love helping you."

"You could have left Tyler out of it. You are 200 something years old. More or less… Now I wonder what I'm supposed to do about this, about you and Tyler going behind my back. That is his fifth time."

"You could wait until Tyler gets home to decide." I nodded, a very good idea.

"Very well, it's time to watch Rebekah's movie. Let's go back downstairs Marcellus." I helped him up and led him back into the room with my siblings.

(Kol POV)

"So now that we have pizza, what should we do now? What should we _watch_ now? Maybe two movies I believe you'd be interested in Tyler?"

"What are they?" He asked, intrigued as he bit into his long slice of drooping cheese pizza. We'd all ordered our own food, one of each… besides Davina, Jeremy, and Kai. Only Tyler and I had a small pizza, a sandwich, a dessert, and a drink.

"You liked Club Life? Watch Brick Mansions. It's cool. And Edge Of Tomorrow is also cool. This movie has this thing called an alpha and an omega. The omega is some huge blue thing but the alpha, man. Have you ever played Twilight Princess from the Zelda games?"

"Yeah, like 56 times."

"Well those alphas are like those Shadow Beast, you know, the one you have to fight to open a new portal to teleport to?"

"Yeah, I know them."

"Oh, we could watch Alpha And Omega. You know the one about wolves?" Jeremy called.

"Hey! Leave Tyler alone Jeremy. Well that's what the Alphas look like. The smaller ones look like those small black creatures that take only one wolf bite to kill and are found in the castle the first time you go there." Ty hummed.

"Which one first? I changed my mind about the Jurassic movies, we should watch them all on the same day." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Brilliant. You should go bathe before we pick a movie. Wash everything Ty, we can't leave it up to chance that Nik find we were drinking. He'd kill me and then we wouldn't be able to do that. He might even have Marcel watch us instead." He jumped up immediately and went to bathe.

"Jeremy should too. I have two showers. I think you all should take four showers just in case, and keep using cologne."

"Ooh, Davina." I beamed at her and she laughed. I nodded. She smiled and then got back to eating her sandwich. She'd ordered a sandwich only, I'd complained and she'd told me it was her who was going to eat it and if I wanted more, I could have more. I'd given up on trying to get her to eat more.

When Tyler and Jeremy got back, Kai and I went and then we picked Brick Mansions. Tyler said he wanted to leave the best for last. So we were going to do just that. I picked up the movie and put it in since the movie was a DVD anyway and was ready to go already.

We watched the commercials in silence before the menu came up. I clicked play and the movie began. Tyler, as I knew he would, was at the edge of his seat in a few minutes after beginning scene. I smiled to myself. I knew my nephews so well.

Davina got up a minute later, "I'll be right back. I was looking up how to… you know and I found a cure for one of them." She got up and walked into the kitchen before she came back with slices of bread and pieces of cheese, garlic, and onion. Ewww. I rolled my eyes. It's for the best. I took a sandwich and began to eat mine, the others did too with a little begging from me. "I'll cook you an exotic meal after this movie. It will also have onion and garlic." She handed us two cups. Coffee and water. I smiled. I love my friends. I picked up my piece of sour gum and mint gum. She'd dropped eight of them on the table. I put them both in my mouth, though I would do no blowing. I don't like sticky bubbles.

"You're right Kol. It is kind of like Club Life."

"Thank you." I watched the people storm into the building, Leno was in danger.

"Kol, you've got to teach me parkour."

"Well you're a hybrid so you should do just fine on your own." I replied. I mean it was true. He was a hybrid so his hands could get a better grip without actually being taught to do so.

"Oh woah, so much death." Tyler looked at me. I shrugged in response.

"Their gangsters, what are ya gonna do?" I joked.

"Cops are mean."

"As compared to Nik?" Tyler coughed before shutting up. The movie was awesome already. As was today. I really do hope I get another chance at this. Tyler laughed a bit later in the movie, the girls were fighting. Leno's girl and Tremaine's girl.

"Chick fight."

"I place my bets on the white woman." I took a ten out of my pocket.

"No one wins. Give me a twenty." Davina held out her hand before shaking her head. "Why did you place a bet Kol?"

"Fun. Here. Ty has no money." He didn't need money, Klaus always bought him everything he asked for… eventually.

"This is an action movie isn't it?" Jer asked, picking up his last slice of pizza. I had already finished my sandwich and pizza a bit ago. Davina had gotten us food to eat that would get rid of the alcohol scent from us but we still needed to brush our teeth, that helped a lot.

"See? Doing things on the fly can actually get you somewhere." Tyler pointed at the screen.

"I suppose Marcel was expecting to do to Klaus what's being done to that man?" Tyler asked.

"How did _you_ hear about that?" I asked. I don't remember Tyler being involved with that.

"… I was there." He replied, sheepishly.

"How'd it go?"

"Horrible!" When the credits played, Tyler complained. "Why didn't they kill the bad guy? You always kill the bad guy."

"Well Tyler, I'm proud to know that Daddy's lessons are beginning to drill into your brain. You'll be a great hybrid one day. Not that you aren't already one." Davina left after I said that, back to the kitchen.

"You guys take another shower, I'll fix some food and I'll go to the store and Kol will go to the store and get toothbrushes and toothpaste. Here's a list Kol." I was handed a slip of paper. "I found some instructions online and it said you needed that." I nodded and left, getting the list of items before vamping back over to her house.

(Tyler POV)

It was now 2 PM. We'd just finished brushing our teeth, using toothpaste and mouth wash, and showering the second time. Kol had said we'd need to go for a swim to make it sensible that we'd shower. I agreed. The only way to fool Klaus was too actually do as you told him you did. Or so I think, that's what Kol's insinuating.

"Here, a sandwich." Davina handed out sandwiches and sides, all with more onion and garlic. "Last time, I swear. I'm trying hard for you guys. Probably for something I shouldn't be doing but it's okay right? Kol?"

"Yes, the more likely we can get away with drinking the better. Now we can watch Edge Of Tomorrow." He got up, took out the other DVD and put in the one he held in his hand. We watched the commercials before the menu popped up.

"To go with the sandwiches, sour cream and onion chips, but don't eat all of them. Their my favourite."

"Guys, when this movie is over, we're going to have to go swimming. If we want to or not. Davi, tell me you have a pool. Please?"

"I live in an apartment. I have one around somewhere." He nodded.

"Perfect, then only make sure to take little bites of the rest of the onion and garlic food because we've been taste testing around NOLA. Perfect excuse, and not to mention he'd expect me to do something like that anyway." He beamed at his plan. I smiled too, if Kol was confident, it'd work. Right? Then Kol pressed Play and the movie began.

"He cheated. Did you see that? But now we're getting into the action. Tyler, see if you can spot the Shadow Beasts and parasites." I nodded as my reply before the cadet or whatever he was walked up.

"Fuck you." I complained at the man, before I realized he couldn't hear me. I laughed at myself, hoping the action would start soon. "I like what he says about gambling." A few minutes later I saw something, or – no! "It's one of those Shadow Beast Kol. It's an Alpha."

"Yep, good job. Now wait till the small ones appear. Can't wait for you to see the Omega."

"Omega?" And there we are, the movie begins. He died and it reset. Later we gave a few laughs, though very weak. 'Ten minutes and then I'm killing you.' What a very _nice_ thing to say. I noticed later on when he was in the building the Omega was in, that I was beginning to dislike this movie.

"I've finally placed his voice!" I was watching the general open the safe. "He talks like Alastor Moody." Kol high-fived me.

"That is because he's the same person. Good job using your observation skills Ty." I smiled, proud of myself. "Ooh, I like her." He smiled at everyone, he was talking about Rita, The Angel Of Verdun, the blonde girl. He'd just got stabbed in the leg by her with the device.

"Damn, he just lost it." I complained. Now how was he going to win?

"Man, Alphas are fast."

"Almost fast as you and me." They all died… but then he woke up in the plane. So... he reset the day? By the credits I told myself that I had loved this movie. I thought a major was cool. That's what Cage is.

"So now we have an hour to swim and get showered. If we do this quickly, we can watch an extra about Edge Of Tomorrow, I'm going now." Kol said, going immediately. "We've not ate in the last 30 minutes so you guys should be fine."

(Jeremy POV)

We were in the water now, swimming. I was having fun but I knew that Kol was, for once, keeping us on a time budget. I understood though. I didn't like having Klaus near me if I didn't need him to. I didn't hate him, I just didn't trust him.

"Hey Jeremy! Watch this!" Tyler jumped in and made a splash, sending me to the other side. I chuckled before telling him to do it again. I swam to the centre of the pool and he jumped in again. I went floating to the opposite end than before.

"Watch how long I can hold my breath!" Kol ducked and I watched him. When I was thinking he was taking too long coming back up, he shot out of the water like a bullet from a gun. "How was that?"

"Astonishing." Tyler complimented.

"As an Original, you could do better." Kai said, making fun of him. I splashed Kai and he threw water right back at me. I splashed Kol, who splashed Tyler.

"Water fight!" Tyler splashed all of us before ducking under the water.

"Cheater!" I ducked in after him and grabbed his leg, dragging him under with me. He struggled but not too much. I let him go and swam to the surface, taking a deep breath. My nose hurt but I'd be okay with it.

I saw Davina come out and sit on one of the lounge chairs. "Hey, I've just put your clothes in the washer, and in 30 minutes, I'll put them in the dryer."

"No! That's an hour Davina. We don't have an hour. Make it 20 minutes each." She nodded before dipping her feet in. But I knew she wasn't getting in because she was wearing a dress. I got out and sat down with my legs in the water, I was done swimming. Kol looked at me and got out himself.

"HEY! Don't leave!" Tyler called, shocked Kol had left him in the water.

"Well I and Jeremy are going to go shower. You guys can go next and then we'll watch the video." Kol said, grabbing his towel before walking back into the apartment. I saw Davina staring at Kol as he left.

(Kai POV)

We had just finished showering and now we were waiting for our clothes to be done drying. So we were sitting on the floor in towels. Still at Davina's apartment. I chuckled. I wonder what Tim would think if he saw us like this. I smirked before seeing Kol turn a video on. The funniest thing about the movie though was that there was a jumpscare and it got Tyler, Jeremy, and Davina.

"Okay that was short. I want to know what that song is. This is not the end. From Edge Of Tomorrow." Davina brought us our clothes as Kol put the discs away. "So we have like 20 minutes to go home. Which is enough time to clean up the apartment. I suggest running while you do so. That means only Jeremy and Kai. You two are human, but don't run too fast." I rolled my eyes and picked up the trash on the table… before I asked myself why I'm complying to his demand. I looked at him. "Please? Do it for Jurassic Park." He chuckled before sitting on the couch and putting the trash together in clumps. I did as he asked, just like he said.

When the apartment was clean we had only ten minutes to make it back before 5. So Kol put us in the car before speeding off. At one point, he stopped speeding and went the speed limit. Good job you idiot. We'd said goodbye to Davina while we were cleaning.

(Klaus POV)

I watched them come in, a minute before 5. "Cutting it rather close aren't we Kol? How did it go?" I asked, walking downstairs to greet them. I found a mix of scents on them. "What have you been doing?"

"Taste testing, running around, swimming, and watched Where Hope Grows, which I might say is rather a good movie even if it does have a horrible ending." He smiled at me. I smiled back before locking my eyes on Tyler.

"Very well then, Dinner is already waiting for you. Come." That was an order. I walked through the house to the Dining Room. They sat down and waited for us to begin. I sat down next to Tyler and Marcel.

When everyone was sitting and everyone had a plate, we prayed for the food before digging in. We had fish, and steak with fries. I'd asked for the meal. Gen was all too happy to give me what I wanted, one of the reasons I loved her.

As we all talked about our days, I watched Tyler from the corner of my eye, I still had to ask him his version before I decided what to do with Marcel and Tyler. Marcel was nervous because he knew judgement was coming. I did not blame him, I was only happy that he was still acting nervous albeit licking his lips more than necessary.

When Tyler, Marcel, and I were done with our food I tapped them both on their knees under the table. I got up and walked out, they followed me. I walked into my office for privacy and sat down, they sat down across from me, with encouragement from me.

"So Tyler, I was wondering if you remembered the night you captured Finn Mikaelson while out window browsing."

"Yeah, why? I didn't capture him, Hayley did."

"And how else would you know something like that? I want Hayley in here too then. Stay _here._ " I got up and went back into the dining room to see that Hayley was also done with her food. I smiled at her. "Hayley, mind if I have a word?" She looked up at me before cleaning her dish. Then she walked over to me and stood there, crossing her arms.

"I don't mind having a word Klaus." I kissed her and then led her into my office as well, drawing up a chair for her. "Is there a reason they're in here too Klaus?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. Yes, of course. Well you see, all of you were involved with the capture of my raging lunatic brother Finn Mikaelson. I have just recently learned of how this came about and am now wondering on how to punish all of you. Any ideas?"

(Kol POV)

We had just walked into the living room, to watch TV. I didn't know what to watch though so I flipped through the channels. Kai just began to meditate again, though I knew this would be his last time doing so. He was getting more and more aggravated with that.

I found a game of baseball but knew that I wouldn't get away with watching it since it was now 5:30. So I kept flipping through the channels. I found football, but that was off limits too. I rolled over, groaning.

"Kol, what's wrong? Can you not find anything on the television to watch?" asked Elijah. I nodded. He walked over to the TV and pressed a button and the screen changed outputs and a Netflix and Hulu option came up. "Niklaus has just installed this little contraption. I'm sure you could find something now. Anything that comes to mind will do well." He smiled at me and I beamed at him.

"I love you Elijah."

"I love you too Kol. Now if you'll excuse me." He walked out of the room and up to his own where I knew Katerina was waiting for him. I got up and pressed the button and it went back to cable. I put the channel guide on and watched it for a minute before realizing that World Of Gumball was coming on.

"You guys want to watch this show?"

"Sure and then we can watch something from both Hulu or Netflix." Jeremy answered.

"Just as long as you stop changing the channels all the time and pick one." Kai answered.

The Law episode came on. I watched as they got ice cream. I kept watching as the ice cream truck went by. How does one get a ticket for jay walking? Hehe. Cops? Cool? Hehe. They were arrested. Haha! I love cops! Awesome! I want a cop friend! A tasaer? I want one of those. Haha! Help police! He bumped the guy and then shrugged it off. I love this show. I so have to do that! Oh. They are so in trouble! Poor cop… Ha ha make shift cop car!

"I want more!" I yelled at the TV.

"Those episodes always come in twos Kol." Jeremy looked at me. "Don't yell at the TV." I waited for the next episode. Then it'd be 6:00.

"I want to go to Wendy's"

"Kol, don't fall for the commercials, they are meant to make you want something."

"Or not want something. You know, like cigarettes?" Kai put in his own cents.

"Fine. Oh! Another one! Haha Pillow fights." Hehe. She has an adorable sad face. I like it when she's sad. Oh wow, the paper girl's amazing. She's hungry. You should never hold in a sneeze. She's never a horrible nurse. Alternative medicine. He's hideous. So many needles! He killed them! He's allergic to stupidity. Best show ever. This is getting annoying. I wonder if Nik would give me a baby panda…

It's over. "Wanna watch King Of The Hill?" I looked at them. However my question was answered by someone else.

"No Kol, why don't you go look at what's on TV now?" Finn changed the channel to the guide channel.

"The Simpsons?"

"No." Finn shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Who said your in charge of us? Hm?"

"I can go get Niklaus if you like Kol." I thought about it before shaking my head. Nik would agree with him. No Simpsons.

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked as I waited for the TV to give options that were. There was nothing good. "Please?"

"No, how about that one? Nickelodeon?"

"Pfft. No." I pressed the button Elijah had and tried to think of something to watch.

"Are there any past cartoons you remember watching and liking?"

"How about Total Drama Island thingy? I used to watch that in Nik's room, and he was there while I watched it sometimes."

"That sounds okay then. You can watch that. And if not, then at least you have a place to start."

"Finn?"

"Sage, I'm here." Finn walked up the stairs and went into his room with his girlfriend. I sighed.

"Wanna watch Simpsons or Family Guy or American Dad?"

"No thanks, I don't want to piss off any Originals."

"How about South Park?"

"No thanks. When's Tyler coming back anyway?" I looked around before noticing that he was right. I listened out for him but all I could hear, that wasn't supposed to be in this house, was crying. I got up and walked away from them to follow the sound before catching Ty's scent. I vamped up to his scent, following it to Nik's office. I reached for the door knob before I realized that Tyler had probably got in trouble for something because I could smell Marcel, Tyler, and Nik in there. And two of them were crying or whimpering.

I knocked on the door. "Come in Kol." I opened the door, poking my head in first. They were both standing in a corner. "Come in Kol." I walked inside and looked around at both of them while I sat down in front of his desk.

"Nik? Can we have Tyler back? And maybe Marcel too?"

"In three more minutes for Marcel. Five minutes for Tyler. I've just finished punishing them for lying to me. Hayley is locked in her room. Would you kindly go let her out of her room now? Her punishment is over now." I stared at him. What punishment? "Do you remember the day you and Finn were captured and taken to this house?"

"Yes… but what does that have to do with them?" He sat up straight, turning himself to face me directly.

"Like I said, Marcellus lied to me. About not being involved with Finn's capture. Tyler as well but he also voluntarily put his life in danger, thus he's in more trouble with me because of that. However I suppose they've both done damage. Marcel _let_ him, he knew better. Of course, that's not your business."

"Okay." This was getting awkward. "Well can I have them now?"

"Go free Hayley." He threw me a key, I caught it. I stood, looked at him and he nodded for me to do as he said. I walked over to Hayley's door and unlocked the door for her.

"You're allowed out now." She opened her door, smiling.

"Finally. Hi Kol." She smiled at me and I waved at her before going back to Nik's office room. Marcel was calm, sitting in one of the chairs as Tyler still stood in the corner.

"Oh come on Nik! Tyler's needed downstairs, we're running out of time for today. You know that." He looked at me.

"Marcel, go downstairs with Uncle Kol. You can watch TV with them. Tyler still needs a minute." I glared at him before giving in. I led Marcel downstairs and into the living room. I sat down and then I saw Tyler come in, a sombre look on his face. I frowned.

"Sorry about Nik. He can be really mean when he wants to."

"I told you he'd find out eventually." Marcel said, sitting away from Tyler, who only frowned harder. I glared at Marcel.

"Get over it Marcellus. It's time to have more fun. That will help you get over whatever happened in there. We're watching Total Drama Island. You interested?" Tyler nodded, sighing. I turned on the episode and a few minutes later, the TV had his attention. As well as Marcel's.

"Besides, it's not like you two don't know that Daddy Klaus won't like it if you two throw a tantrum. Marcel." They groaned before rolling their eyes. "I love the theme song. I thought his name was Chris Rock."

"Chris Rock is a comedian Kol. Camp Wawanakwa, is that what the sign says?"

"Yeah Tyler, that's what it says."

There was Beth, DJ, Gwen, Jeff, Lindsey, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Sadie, Katie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, and Izzy. I could have sworn Justin's name was Alexander… Izzy was my favourite character.

The teams were Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass. He just cursed! HA! In Finn's face! I beamed at my win. "Hey! This is from 2007, when I was in Junior High." Tyler commented, looking at his phone. I looked too.

"Cool. Who wants Starbucks! It's on me." I looked over as I saw the show continue. I sat back down and Tyler followed me. "By the way, I don't think this Tyler shows a good you. I bet you could do all of these stunts and not blink once."

"Yeah, I would. I'll give you three guesses why. This show aired between my 8th and 9th grades. So I would have been 13."

"I can't imagine a 13 year old Tyler Mikaelson."

"Because you weren't there Kol."

"Touché. Okay so Ezekiel lost first. Because he said boys were better than girls."

"Guys can we play a game now?" Jeremy asked. I nodded. It was sadly 7:15 PM already.

(Tyler POV)

We had like an hour and forty five minutes to play a game. So we looked for a game to play, and I finally decided we could just play a game of Sonic Dash, because that game can end whenever, and later they could choose their own game for us to play because I don't think we could concentrate for long on something since we'd been watching movie after movie today, though I loved all of those movies.

I brought up the idea and they agreed so we rolled dice to see who went first. Kol got a 10, I got a 7, Jeremy got a 9, and Kai got an 8. So the results were Kol, Jeremy, Kai, and then me. I was okay with those results.

I watched as Kol took his turn running the field of Sonic Dash. He got a score of 28,543. So now Jeremy was going. He got a score of 27,101. Kai got a score of 67,992. I took the game and took my turn. This would be round one of four. My score was 122,270. Which was amazing because I was worried that being in last place to go would make me lose immediately.

Round two's game was Candy Crush Saga, Kol had suggested it. So since I'd gotten the highest score, I went first. My score was, that I died on starting all the way from stage one, 3780 which made my score 126,050. Kai got a score of 25840 which brought his total up to 93,832. I was still in first place. Kol went next and his result was 52380 which brought his points to 80,923. Jeremy's score came to 20280 so he had 47,381. Jeremy was losing big time.

1st place was me, 2nd went to Kai, 3rd went to Kol, and Jeremy was in 4th place. Kai was the next one to offer a game. He'd chosen One Word 4 Pics. I thought it was an interesting pick. This time, since Jeremy was in last place, he went first. His score was 2,700. He'd given up, that was how this was going to happen. Jer had a score 50,081. Kol went next and got 1,500 so his points were 82,423. Kai went next getting 900 points. That meant he had 94,732. Now it was my turn. I didn't feel like playing but I had to keep my 1st place going. I got a score of 900 as well. So I had 126,950.

So now all we needed was for Jeremy to pick a game and then we had to get ready for bed. I was beginning to feel tired anyway. Jer chose a bubble game and that we did just like we did for Candy Crush. Except that we add up all the points we got from the levels and that meant it was kind of a gamble and kind of an all or nothing/bonus round. We rolled to go again. Kol rolled an 8, Kai rolled a 4, I rolled a 9, and Jeremy rolled a 7. So I was going first, followed by Kol, followed by Jeremy, and finally Kai.

The ending result was that I'd won first place, Kol won second, and Kai won third place. Jer made a joke out of himself losing. "I should have known I shouldn't have gone against the triple K team." I looked at him, wondering what he meant, about to ask him when I heard Daddy's voice.

"Children, it's time to get ready for bed. Anything you need before bed?"

"I'm thirsty." I said, getting up and going to the bathroom. I washed for the final time that day before finding a bottle of blood in Daddy's hand. I sighed and just let him do as he pleased. I didn't want more punishment.

(Kol POV)

I rolled over in my bunk. This time I was on the third top bunk out of four. I watched as Nik kissed us all good night, and when he reached me, I kissed him back. I was tired but I had had a lot of fun today. Jeremy or Kai were to plan tomorrow. I know they are.

"Nik?" I asked as he finished his routine of asking us if we needed anything for the last time, a kiss, and a wish good night.

"Yes Kol?" He whispered, Jeremy was already asleep underneath my bunk bed, he'd gotten the bottom bunk.

"I love you Niky." I closed my eyes and felt another kiss to my forehead as he smiled back at me.

"I love you too Kol. Good night, and sweet dreams." He whispered and turned away, walking out toward the door, before he turned off the lamp, and closed the door behind him. I smiled. I loved this day and I loved being in charge. Not to mention I had the possibility of doing this again. I would pull out one of those days on the 12th. Jurassic Park day. I rolled onto my side, away from the door before I fell asleep myself, with my head on my cold pillow and under my warm covers.

(Klaus POV)

Well that was the kids in bed. I was laying on my couch downstairs again. I was staring at the ceiling as Stefan kept trying to start a conversation and then dropping the subject just to play a song, hoping I'd sing it for him. I wouldn't.

"Niklaus, if you are tired you should maybe go to your bed before you fall asleep." Elijah said, sitting across from me on the love seat, Katerina at his side. I looked over at him before looking back up. I was bored. That was all. I wanted to fight Katerina but I knew Elijah would disapprove and take her upstairs like he usually does. I had knocked up that crazy experience to a nightmare or a hallucination. I couldn't remember if I was drunk or not so I can get away with it. I sighed before getting up, grabbing Stefan and walking into my room.

I laid in my bed after changing my own clothes. To my pleasure, I found Gen waiting for me in her own silky bed wear. I got in bed with her and Stefan played music, exploring my YouTube account on the internet. Gen was caressing my face and whispering, I just closed my eyes enjoying her touch. Soon I myself fell asleep, I'd need the rest for tomorrow. Kai had set up the most enjoyable day for them.

(Damon POV)

We were sitting down for Dinner, I'd encouraged Lily to cook this time. She had smiled at me before going to work on dinner and now we had ravioli. I loved- correction _used_ to love her cooking. I picked up my fork and began to eat my plate. It was good. However I knew I was being biased about this.

"So I enjoyed today. It was most enjoyable." I rolled my eyes, when we got her to be 'Mother Salvatore' again, we'd have to teach her how to talk.

"You could say that today was awesome, you repeated yourself."

"Today was awesome? That sounds different than how we talked. How many years have passed since I've been in this world?"

"A hundred years maybe."

"I would like a time on the computer after this meal, maybe I will learn more about the differences of how I speak and how people speak now." She wiped her mouth with her napkin before taking a drink and eating again.

"Fine, you can but you'll need Bonnie for that experiment." I finished my side of green beans before I started on my ravioli again. Soon Elena and Bonnie joined the conversation. When I finished my food and washed my dishes before taking out a cup and going to the cellar.

I had a private drink of blood before I went back upstairs to wash my cup clean. When that was finished, I went to the living room, turned on the TV and began to watch the Mystic Falls news, I didn't need any surprises of vampire attacks.

Elena came in at one point and sat right beside me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against me. We watched more TV, that wasn't news, and soon it was 11:00. I got up and walked into my room to go to bed, Elena followed before dressing herself in pyjamas, I watched as she did so.

"Damon." She joked, pretending to be upset.

"Elena." I got in bed and she copied me.


	12. Esther's Origins

**The next two chapters are in Klaus' view because they have to do with the second part of this story.**

June 10th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

To be a family… you have to _feel_ like a family. I've been turning what Elena said yesterday in my mind a lot since last morning. That was why I standing here, in front of her room door. I was deciding on whether to knock or not, obviously she knew I was here but she wasn't saying anything.

To be a family you have to _feel_ like a family. I knocked on her door. I was her son. Ugh. I exhaled, building up my strength to do what I had planned. She walked over and opened the door. She looked at me and I beamed at her.

"Hello Damon." She didn't say anything else but she did smile at me. I tried as hard as I could to replace this woman with the one I thought was my mother back when I was a kid. She looked at me directly, eyes connecting.

"Hello… mom. Do you have any plans for today?"

"No I did not have plans for today. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. If you want to… join… me."

"I will be glad to join you Damon. Where are we going first?"

"You can choose the first one, then I'll choose. How does that sound? You always taught us to share." She smiled brighter and I inwardly cringed. She was smiling at me…

(Klaus POV)

Today was Jeremy's turn. He'd done… boring, if you asked me. It was the library, the gym, swimming, and then home… well I guess I couldn't tell him if he chose well or not, I wasn't one of them. I was in charge sure but I didn't like _always_ being in charge. Which is why I sometimes let Tyler and Elijah tell me what to do. Mikael I would never pay any mind. Nor Esther. Speaking of which… I had to speak with my Aunt Dahlia, because I wanted to give her her expression since she bloody _claimed_ to be the strongest witch in the world, obviously I could take down even the strongest witch. Told you I was the strongest creature on this planet. In the galaxy. In the universe. I hummed to myself. When the bloody hell were they getting back again? I groaned to myself, dropping my head on my desk.

I needed them back before next month! Elijah and Katerina were getting married, I'd already planned it out. I was proud of myself for that. How to talk to them… hmm. I lifted myself back to the proper position and got up. I needed to talk to Genevieve… but she wasn't paying any attention to me, which I could tell from her eyes was breaking her heart. Best to try my luck anyway.

I walked into Geena's room. The one beside Kolinn's who was in the room across from mine. I sat by Geena's crib and watched her sleep. They'd followed my request to not take them from the house and I had promised not to interact with them… which meant this was the _perfect_ way to get their attention. I was smart like that I suppose. Then I again I could go see Gen herself but then I wouldn't get something from this, or _two_ things from this anyway. I hadn't seen Geena in 16 days. Which kind of made me a bad father.

"Klaus? I thought you'd said you wouldn't come in here until August 1st." Gen complained, her voice strained, she'd just got up. I looked at her, giving her a crooked smile. She walked over to me and stood there.

"This love, is exactly what I wanted. Your attention."

"And to see Geena." She added, smiling before kissing me, I stopped her.

"Not in front of her. Now what I needed. How do I get in contact with my Mother and Aunt who are currently residing in Norway or somewhere. I don't pay attention to my 'parents' like I should." I smiled.

"They never said where they originated from." She replied, frowning at me. I groaned. "However do you know anyone who does know where she originates who is still here?" I thought hard about that. Who could possibly know that… Father and Finn. Finn loved her so much he would know almost everything about her.

"Finn?"

"Then I can use your blood for sending a note to Esther, but you should probably have Davina do it. I'm going to be busy today. With Hayley and you shall be out all day." I shook my head.

"Not today love. However I have to get going. They should be up in a minute now." She kissed my cheek before wafting off to her room again. I had to speak to one of them then… I got up and walked down into the kitchen and sat down, watching _Elijah_ cook.

"What are you doing Eli? You're not supposed to be cooking. You're not a cook."

"I am, I made a bet with Katerina and I lost. I do not know how I lost."

"Especially since you're 500 years older than her right?"

"Age has nothing to do with it."

"What was the bet? Who could keep quieter the most whilst having sex?" Eli shot me a look and I smiled innocently. He shook his head and I only laughed.

"No Niklaus that was not the bet." Then it hit me what I'd said. Elijah would very much win that bet. I know he would. I saw Finn walk in and sit down. I turned toward him, and he smiled at me. I beamed back at him… I was growing some type of feeling for him. He wasn't always shooting me down with something about behaviour.

"Finn, where did Mother originate from?" He scratched his head before answering.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because… reasons."

"Niklaus that is not a good reason."

" _Please_ tell me?" Maybe my father was a better option of getting this information. I wanted to speak with Davina so Gen's suggestion would be great. I wanted to make her the leader of her coven, I felt she deserved it. She earned it!

"You've _never_ been interested in Mother so I don't think I will tell you."

"Fine. I can always go ask-" I gasped for dramatic effect '"my father!" I beamed at him. He smiled however, I hadn't made the right effect on him. I glared at him before vamping off to wake the kids.

We were having breakfast now. They'd began their breakfast. I finished mine first before excusing myself to go. I left the house and found a human. I vamped up behind them, _knowing_ I'd have to give Kieran an excuse as to why I'd done this _if_ he asked. Most likely I was more intimidating than I thought. I smiled to myself. The human looked at me, I smiled before covering his mouth and vamping off farther so I was no longer in ear shot. I bit into his neck and saw this man was not on vervain. This kid was at least 18 so he could drive. I had a small fill before I let go, wiping my mouth clean with my hand, licking up the blood droplets and turned to look him in the eye.

"Hello mate. 'I want you to go to the Bayou, find Tyler Akatai and take him with you to take him to Mid-City Branch Library as fast as you can, if anyone asks tell them Klaus Mikaelson sent you. Except Tyler Akatai. He doesn't need to know. Now-'" I gave him a car key, the one I owned that I had brought for him, that way people would believe his story. "' get going and take him there in less than an hour or I'll kill your family.'" I let him go, if he did fail me, I'd compel a vampire next time and I'd also kill him and everyone he'd ever met. My family problems were more important than him.

I vamped back home and into the kitchen. "Are you kids ready to go? I suggest using the bathroom before you come. Jeremy has decided that instead of driving that we will be walking. It's a 45 minute walk for humans." They stood up and came back a few minutes later. "We're off mates." I said more to the room than anyone in particular. Jeremy had asked us to walk, I was just throwing in more ingredients.

We were at the library now and they were looking for books. I was looking for books too until I found that man and my father sitting together in awkward silence. I love myself. I'm a genius. I walked over and sat down with them.

"Good job." I turned to him, compelling him to leave and go about his business. Then I turned around to face my father. "So you're here. I have something I want to ask you."

"You and I need to have a talk Niklaus."

"Later. I know what you want, an excuse about 'The Curse Of The Sun And The Moon', am I right? Of course I am. So I was wanting to know if you knew where Mother originated from. I need to get in contact with her because she said she wasn't going to be back till August and I need her back for a week, actually a day really. I'm getting Elijah and Katerina married. Finally. They should consider this my blessing. I'm planning everything on my own. If I were her, I'd be on my knees thanking me very gratefully. However, she doesn't know about that. So, where did Mother originate? I need to know this and get in contact with her before my plans can actually go according to plan, and I will be _damned_ if they don't."

"Elijah and Katerina are getting married?"

"Yeah, they've been wanting to do this ever since they've been reunited and I moved to New Orleans in the first place." He beamed, laughing.

"Speaking of when you first came to New Orleans, did you know I'd already been here? Waiting for you? Sadly the Ancestors told me that you'd be well placed as the Moondog Clan Alpha. I'd thought some things I was ashamed of thinking of when I found out it was you they'd been talking about. When I heard that you'd tried to kill that girl, I knew the Ancestors were right. Then I got to talk to you and catch up with what you were doing and I don't think even the Moondog Alpha would stand for his pack doing such things. I tried hard not to believe what they told me when I first met you, I refused to believe that you could have evolved in such a manner."

"The Moondog Clan? I could kill them for sport." He shook his head, sighing.

"That is what I meant Niklaus. However I wish I could change that fact and make you an Akatai instead but I believe Mikael has ruined you. It won't stop me from trying." I hummed before speaking again.

"You know, Elijah once told me that I'm good at making threats." He looked at me. "If you want me to be an Akatai then make me an Akatai. I'm not stopping you."

"I want you to get to see our Ancestors. Will you do that? We could do an initiation ritual or ceremony. I've never been good at telling the difference between the two."

"Are you suggesting I get hazed?" I asked, before breaking into a fit of laughter. He waited for me to stop laughing before speaking again. I ended up chuckling before I just laughed a few times and stopped finally. I still beamed at him, trying to keep from laughing, my teeth showing because of it.

"Hazing? No. There is nothing humiliating about this." I dropped my smile.

"How and when would this happen?"

"I can tell you the when but not the how because I am sworn by our Past Alphas." I looked away from him, puffing out my disbelief.

"Then tell me why I'd be interested."

"Because then you would be part of your pack?"

"I would be above Kevin in ranking wouldn't I?"

"As Prince, yes you would."

"'Prince'." I said, the word coming out as if it were poison. He looked at me disapprovingly. I sighed.

"Niklaus, try to be supporting of your heritage. It saddens me to hear you mock it so." I looked at him, a minuscule part of me, the _human_ part, felt guilty and wanted to make him happy. I weighed my options, my feelings and sided with making him happy.

"I'm sorry Dad." He smiled, happy. Wow. That was easy. "I don't mean to mock but I'm just so used to being King, not Prince. I was the one who made this town what it is and it owes everything it has to me and my _son_. My Marcellus. However he did try to put me down..." I almost fell into my thoughts, but he spoke.

"There is only Alpha and Prince in the clans. I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it happened."

"Tyler helped him. Marcel and Rebekah _called_ _Mikael_. Then again, I should really not have been running if killing him was _really_ that easy. I should be proud of myself." I smiled. "They actually did me a favour."

"They didn't know what they were doing Niklaus. They were flowing on anger. A hybrid like us should understand this." I thought about it and I suppose he was right. That's why humans killed each other most of the time. And hybrids, and vampires, had heightened senses.

"Fine, so they didn't mean it the way it seemed. They just couldn't control their 'anger'. Marcel wanted to stay King, I tried and then I bumped him back down to Prince of the city because he couldn't take responsibility when it was called for. Papa Tunde was fun to kill." He ignored my last sentence.

"As King of this city and him as your son, you have that right. You also have the right to keep this city safe. I think you do that quite well Niklaus. I am very proud of you." He was about to speak more when the kids came over.

I looked over at them, smiling. "Ready to move on? Hm?" They put down their books and I stood. "Father, stay please. I'll get you when we're ready to go." I took the kids before taking them to the front desk. This was why I didn't want him over here.

"We would like to check out these books." I pointed to them and she smiled.

"May I see your library cards?" I smiled at her before leaning over the desk, using my hands to keep me up. She looked me in the eyes and I began to compel her.

"'You don't need us to sign up for library cards, just give them to us.'" She sat there for a minute before her chippy voice came back out of her lips. She bent down and brought out five different cards. I pushed the one she handed me back and shook my head. I just took the books I wanted, if I even wanted to borrow library books.

"Here are your library cards, all I need you to do is sign these." They obeyed her and she began to sign them out. She handed the books over and I walked over to the table Father was sitting at.

"It's time to go to the gym."

It'd taken forever with humans walking with us too… I hated humans sometimes but these I liked so I refused to be bitter. They had trouble holding their books, or the humans did anyway. Now was time to get my father to answer the damn question. I sat down somewhere and Father followed me. He sat down next to me and I watched the kids exercise.

"So where did Mother originate from?"

"Your mother? She came from the Kingdom of Norway. Born in 960." I kept myself from being surprised, I was born in 982. I think… or maybe it was 983. He went on about how he met her and how… I was born. Ew. I rolled my eyes, looking over at the other people who were here. He went on about how he felt when Esther showed him me as a baby. Very awkward. I had to change this conversation before it went too far.

"Okay so when were you born?"

"When was I born?" He smiled before answering me. "I was born in 957 in the old, or old to me, Akatai Clan camp. My father was Ishaan Akatai, who you met once, and my mother was Lilian Paritian. That was back when the Alphas kids were betrothed by their parents."

"You stopped that tradition didn't you."

"Yes, I did. I was punished for breaking tradition but I never resented what I did. I loved when Esther gave birth to you, making me a father..." He went on about that subject a bit more and I was looking around for a new subject.

"So what was he like? Ishaan? And what about her? Lilian?" He thought for a minute before speaking.

"My mother I can't remember much of. But she is amazing. She's sweet, kind, and caring for those who aren't even her clanmates. That's something to expect from one of Zachary's clan. Zachary I believe was her brother. We should all be nicer to the other clans. We are all one, we are werewolves. Just like Gira said." He looked down when he said that, like he'd done something wrong, let something slip. I looked over, intrigued. He _never_ does that.

"Dad is something wrong?"

"You are never to give away information from one of your meetings with the Ancestors."

"So what? Who cares what ancestors think? They are useless. They are dead. If they wanted us to listen to them they should have staid where they can keep their eye on us." He laughed once before shaking his head.

"Maybe when you meet the Ancestors, you'll change your mind on that."

"Actually if you ask Mikael, I never took those ancestors seriously either. Neither did Carr or Kyle but they did when they grew up to adults and died, most likely because every viking did that. I am glad I don't have to worry about the ancestors approving of me or disapproving of me. All I have to worry about is me." I looked at him for once and he smiling sadly. I was disappointing him again. It kind of hurt to know that… maybe, just maybe, I'm in the same boat, that Kai is with us, with my parents.

"Klaus, we're ready to go." Jeremy said, I looked up at them. It was time to take them swimming.

We were actually at a restaurant because I'd realized it was lunch time. Meals From The Heart Café. Right now all I had on my mind was Kolinn and Geena. Did they really know how to feed them? I'd been doing it since they were born… I looked at the menu and chose an open face two egg omelet, with a hard boiled egg that came with toast, with a vegan shake. They didn't have much else from what I saw.

I waited for the food to come and when it did, we began to eat but Jeremy made a comment that started a spat between the kids. Idiots. "Hey, being a vegan athlete isn't so bad after all."

"Oh come on dude, vegans suck."

"Tyler!" I was about to continue but Kai put in his opinion.

"Actually it depends on what angle you want to come through. If you want to be an athlete or a _vampire_ _hunter_ you actually need that type of lifestyle but if you want to be a 'cool' person then you should totally do whatever everyone else says but if you want to be special, do whatever you want." That was Kai's best being 'nice' right now. He still had to learn.

"Shut up Kai!" Tyler and Jeremy demanded.

"Hey! We are all cool! If Jeremy wants to be a vegan it's okay. If Jeremy doesn't want to be a vegan then it's okay."

"I didn't say I wanted to be a vegan. Ugh, I hate you guys." I stopped myself grinning, if I did it wouldn't be a nice one.

"Okay I think we should change the subject, now that we've all had a turn saying things we don't mean. How has your days been so far?" I asked, not actually listening to their replies. I sometimes used that as an excuse to stop their fighting. They weren't 100 years old yet so they'd fight this frequently until then anyway, or Jeremy wouldn't the others would.

When that was done, I took them not swimming. I'm not stupid! If I did that, they'd have stomach cramps or something. So while we were walking I walked up to Jeremy, instead of staying next to my dad like I'd been doing.

"Jeremy we can't go swimming. We just ate. And we can't go home we didn't finish the day. What would you like to do?"

"Go for a run?"

"Okay, let's head to the park." I smiled at him before taking the lead, showing them how to get to the park. Father followed us.

We were at Washington Square, which was only 9 minutes away. I sat down at a park bench as they ran the whole perimeter. Father sat down by me and I watched the scenery go by us. He waited for me to ask another question. So I did, the first one that came to mind.

"So if I were to be 'initiated' into this clan of yours where would I be placed in rank?" I'd hold my other question for until he finished speeching his answer to my first question. I was really intrigued in getting that done, but not tonight.

"You, I have already placed. You'd either be with Kevin or Aphrodite. You'd be in one of those groups."

"So I'm in between. And what makes you think this?"

"Because your an adult yet your actions are scattered everywhere." I hmmed before I watched the kids again, they were coming back around. "I've decided that maybe with the initiation that I could get help in this from our Ancestors. They want you in our pack. It is our pack Niklaus, you have Akatai blood in your veins."

"I know I do. I'm just not used to having a pack that isn't run by me, and besides, I wouldn't be in the clan much. Why should I be initiated?"

"Our Ancestors want that to happen, they understand that you wouldn't be there but you are still my son."

"I would choose nothing else if I had to have a father. Not even Mikael." He didn't reply, just smile, beaming at everything. This man was a very happy man as apposed to Mikael who is a very angry man. His control kind of makes me jealous… Time for my other question I guess.

"So would I be seeing your parents when that happens?"

"Yes, you would, but more importantly it will be your first glimpse of our first Ancestors. Lupus and Sirius."

"Okay, thanks for answering my questions."

"Now maybe you will answer my questions." Shit, he has questions? Please don't tell me he's still harping on finding out about The Curse Of The Sun And The Moon… "When would you like to have your Akatai ritual?" I'm so lucky.

"Somewhere between July 1st and July 9th because I have to deal with these kids and then I have plans for when they've gone back to Damon's, whom I'm surprised I don't wish dead anymore." I used to try to do anything to get him killed, even against Elijah's wishes. What Elijah said to me rose to my mind and I had to roll my eyes to get it out of my head.

"July 1st is the full moon. That would be perfect but so would July 9th because the full moon is a time to review the month and usually werewolves are turned some time between the full moon cycle not on the full moon."

"Oh well then I guess it's a date." I smirked at my response before he asked another question, I had no such luck. Damn this world!

"I want to know about this Curse Of The Sun And The Moon."

"It's called The Curse Of The Sun And The Moon. What is there to know about it? It's fake. I made it up. When I was blistered from drink but nonetheless I made it up." I smiled at him but he gave me a disapproving look. I smiled harder to get no reaction so I just looked away from him. "You wanted to know so I told you."

"But did you not have to break this curse to become a hybrid again?"

"Yes I had break the bloody curse that _your_ so called wife put on me and I ended up killing her. Sure I was displeased with her at first but then when I realized I was nothing to her I decided she needed to be punished." Truth be told I remember thinking that but when I did kill her, I felt horrible, I _grew_ to like that I had killed my mother.

"What does the hybrid curse, Jeremy's sister, Jeremy's aunt, and a wolf fit into this curse that is made up by you?" I blinked a few times, trying to come up with something.

"The Hybrid Curse _is_ The Curse Of The Sun And The Moon, Jeremy's 'sister' is Elena Petrova who is related to Katerina Petrova by Isobel Flemming who is further along the line related to Nadia who is Katerina's daughter. So therefore, not that you've seen her, but she's the doppelgänger and now I no longer need her. I did need her to make more hybrids but my plans were foiled by Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. So I left and then when I came back I killed Mikael, who was trying to kill me. Then I took over until Mother came back and tried to kill us all _twice_. Then she was killed and then she has the nerve to come back and say she wants a family?"

"We'll get back to that subject later, how does his aunt and the wolf fit into this curse?" I glared at him, my teeth baring themselves involuntarily. I looked away.

"Well I was going to use some other vampire but then Damon freed the wolf and the vampire, but I was smarter than him. Werewolves prefer to travel in packs. Did you know that? Even exiled ones. So I used Jules instead." Though from what I hear Elijah killed Trevor and Jules killed Rose. I think it's funny I need them back. I needed parents for Katerina and they might as well be her parents. Didn't I kill her real parents? I moved off that trail of thoughts quickly before I began to laugh, but I did smile.

"His aunt?"

"Was the vampire whom I used, Greta turned her. I miss Greta. She was brilliant. I suppose she's found peace though. She is with her family now."

"Stop trying to change the subject Niklaus. When you went back you kept trying to kill them and their friends? Why?" That I actually had to think about, so I didn't let anything slip, like the reason I kept trying to kill Damon was because I had hated him. I laughed before I straightened up.

"Because after I killed Mikael, Stefan was forced to steal my family by Katerina Petrova and she left him to do her dirty work because she was terrified of what would happen between us if I caught her again. I had to get across to them somehow. They respond best to violence so I gave them violence." Oh wait…

"Niklaus you could have asked nicely couldn't you?"

"They were using my family as a guarantee that I would leave the city and never come back. I refused. Easy as that. When I did get them back, they blamed it on me and that was hurtful to me because of all the effort I'd expended on trying to get them back. Sometimes I'm the only smart one around. Then Mother came in and interrupted the fight. She had us drink and tried to kill Finn to kill us all. Luckily they failed. Then she turned Alaric into an Original and then he was killed by Beky. Of course I'd jumped into Tyler's body to save myself. He'd staked my body so that's why Bonnie put me back in my own. I heard of Conner then and so I decided to go after the cure and Katerina got a hold of it, giving it to Elijah in the hopes that I would let her free. I also refused that."

"What made you decide to come here?"

"Something about Silas happened and then Katerina left a letter for me, that was after I had sex with Hayley. It'd been a drunk one night stand. I understand it was she who forced me to kill my hybrids but I still fell in love with her. She's a brilliant little wolf. She does step out of line sometimes though. Like everyone does. When I came here I found Marcel and the rest I've told you already."

"How did Hayley force you to kill your hybrids?"

I saw the kids coming over to us and I smiled at them, preferring to pay attention to them than him.

"We're ready to go home Nik." Kol said, pretending to wipe his brow of sweat. I rolled my eyes and led them to the car.

We were at the bayou now, dropping off Father. "Thank you for the ride, it was enjoyable. Good bye. Have a nice day and until we meet again, good hunting to you." He said to us before he looked at me. "I will be speaking with you more later Niklaus. Thank you for today." He nodded, I nodded back and he closed the door before heading back to his camp. I turned the car around and began the drive back to the house.

"Dinner's ready." Rebekah called. I walked the kids into the dining room and sat down at the head of the table myself. Elijah sat by me and Kol took my other side. Everyone sat down and we began to eat after Elijah prayed for it. I'd be calling Damon and talking to him about our mothers if everything went according to plan.

When we were done with dessert, the kids left to watch TV and Eli turned to me. "Niklaus where is your red car?" I tried my best to explain to him that I'd let a human borrow it and that I'd retrieve it tomorrow morning. He began to scold me for compelling the human.

I'd gotten a few smacks from my brother for my replies but now the kids were finishing up their baths and in hand I had one of Tyler's bottles, I was going to feed him blood. He needed it. I sat down in his room and waited for him to come out. When he did, and he saw me and what I had, he groaned before trying to quickly walk out of the room.

"Tyler! Get… back… here." He licked his lip, whined and obeyed. He looked at me, and I handed him the bottle, testing to see if he'd drink it himself. He did, reluctantly. He didn't need the lid that was sitting next to me on the bedside table. "Good boy." I kissed his cheek and he turned away from me. Eventually he'll learn to feed himself. I kissed his forehead this time and led him to the room they'd been sleeping in lately.

He got in the bottom bunk and I walked over, asked if they needed anything but they refused this time. I smiled, kissed them all on the cheek like before, I hated to do this with Jeremy but I couldn't let him feel left out and I couldn't have him know I don't really like him that much.

I walked out, knowing what Kai had planned for tomorrow, we'd planned the day before they had a bath and I gave Tyler blood to drink. I walked into my room, and got ready for bed. I had to speak with Davina tomorrow. Maybe I'd let Marcel watch them tomorrow.

(Damon POV)

"Thank you Damon, today was a very exciting day." She kissed my cheek and I flinched. The only one who ever did that was either Elena or Stefan. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"You can plan tomorrow I guess. We've all had a turn." She smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you Damy." That was what she used to call me when I was a child. So with that I immediately turned around and headed for my room.

"Yeah, don't get too excited, it's going to be difficult." 'for you.' I went to my room, ready for bed, tomorrow was going to be very boring since Lily's trying her hand at this.


	13. Motherly Advice

June 11th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

I was sitting at the table, trying my damndest to remember what my mother had taught me about manners and everything else she taught me because I was actually getting somewhere with her. She'd called me son yesterday if I remember correctly.

"Elena. Good Morning." Lily said, smiling at her.

"No Mom-" I exhaled my frustration before continuing. I wish Stefan were the one doing this! "-say it like this. Good Morning Elena." Elena smiled nervously before sitting down and Bonnie came in, dressed in her pyjamas, sneezing.

"I'm not sick, just hungry and I need a break this week Elena." She looked at her, mouthing something and Elena immdeidately nodded. "Thanks Elena." She got herself a plate to go before leaving the building. I looked after her, confused. What did she tell Elena she couldn't tell me?

"Elena? What did she tell you? Is she annoyed with this little-" I was kicked from under the table and quickly changed my wording -"rendezvous with my mother?"

"No Damon. That's not it at all, in fact Bonnie likes Lily. She needs a personal week."

"Don't try to understand Damon." Lily replied, smiling before beginning to eat. I shook it off. The less females in this house the better. I picked up my own fork, using my manners I could remember, and began to eat myself.

(Klaus POV)

I was watching Katerina talk with Stefan. This was my chance, Rebekah was upstairs getting ready for our trip today. I strolled over to Stefan and, smirking at Katerina, asked Stefan a question I'd been wanting to ask him for a while.

"Hey, mate, I've a question for you." I whispered as Katerina narrowed her eyes at me, oh I knew she could still hear me I just wanted to show her that I didn't care. And also make it seem private.

"What's the question Nik? You never have questions unless it's behaviour, am I right?" He asked Katerina. She smirked at me and I just smiled sweetly at her, raising my brow at her. She dropped her smirk to stalk closer and I immediately turned my smile into the baring of my teeth in a nonverbal threat. If she'd a brain, she'd know what it meant. I could still bite her and the only cure is _my_ blood.

"Is it true that you've _never_ had sex with Katerina Petrova when you were human? Remember that as a new vampire you would have remembered everything and she couldn't recompel it out of your head. So I could still compel you to tell me the truth. You're not the only one with feelings for the slut."

"Oh come on, I don't have a need to lie to my best friend. The answer is… no. I never had sex with her. Damon, I don't know." He seemed surprised. "I've never actually thought about whether or not I had. I suppose you're right. She isn't nor has ever been in love with me."

"It's a trick of the trade. Pretending like you care."

"Oh…"

"Rebekah loves you." I replied, before getting another idea for Stefan. Ideas just kept popping up in my head but first I needed to give Damon 'Mother Raising' advice. After all, if you knew what you were doing, it would be easy. Speaking of Rebekah… "Rebekah love, we need to go. Davina is waiting for us." I took out my phone, ready to give Damon that advice on his mother… since I could handle my own so easily. Which I admittedly learned from my friends Kyle and Carr… boy do I miss them. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Reflecting on the past never brings anything but pain.

"What the hell do you want Klaus?" I smirked, I missed when people would greet me so rudely.

"To tell you how to handle a woman like your mother. First tell me your experiences that you have had so far. By the way, Jeremy is doing a fantastic job of behaving. I would tell you if he misbehaved."

"I should ruddy well hope so. You want me to tell you how it's been? And why would you be interested? Better yet, why would you need to hear what I've done?"

"To correct you in your errors. When my mother misbehaves, I simply remind her of her place. Reminding her of how easy it is to kill her. Of course, I can't really poison her. She's not a vampire, she's a witch."

"… Okayieeee. Awkward. I've tried pain, didn't work the first time, or next time. Elena's got me having her out in the open, treating her 'respectfully'. Like she's my mother, which she is. Though I don't really see her that way. She's more of an annoying woman than anything else."

"You know, just let me correct you right there, mate. If you want her to know her place, you have no business respecting her as your mother if that's not what you see her as. You have to teach her who's in charge. So when she does something you don't like, punish her. I'm not going to tell you how, just punish her in what ever way you see fit, like killing her friends. Or chaining her to the house."

"You just described you, and you contradicted yourself. I want her to learn to be our mother again. Or rather Stefan does…. Why am I taking advice from you?"

"Then compel her! It's that easy!"

"She's a _vampire_ , Klaus! I know you might have forgotten that normal vampires can't compel each other, but we can't!"

"Oh. Right. Then let me compel her. Meanwhile, you can just coach her in the appropriate behaviour of a mother."

"Which is?"

"How should I know? I'm a _Father_. My advice is that when she gives you hugs, kisses, and sweet nothings, that you reward her behaviour. With sweets, candies, boyfriends to have sex with, and the like."

"Klaus?"

"What?"

"I am _not_ going to give her a boyfriend. Has it possibly crossed your mind that if she likes a boy, then that man will become my new father?" No not really…

"Is there a problem with that? As long as it's human or a vampire younger than yourself, when she misbehaves you can kill him."

"Yeah, and she will be even more upset with me. What would Elijah say if he heard you talking about parents this way?"

"Something among the lines of 'Oh, Klaus. You and your weird ways.' We're not talking about me, we are talking about you."

"Niky! We're at Davina's!" I smiled.

"Bye Damon. Use my advice on encouragement wisely." I hung up and got out of the car, walked up to the front door, and banged on it.

"NIK!" Beky scolded. "You should knock like this." She took her fist and used her fingers to lightly knock on the door. I frowned at her.

"But that's less fun." I beamed at her, before the door opened. There stood Davina.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, I was wondering if you might…" What was it I needed again? Oh yes! "…contact my mother." I smiled. "I seem to have forgotten that Elijah and Katerina are getting married this summer and she has absconded with her… husband/lover and her sister and her sister's daughter who you know as Freya." She giggled slightly. I smiled wider.

"Why not just use a cell phone? And _don't_ say that I'm your cell phone." I rolled my eyes at her. As if I would.

"Because as it so happens they did not bother to take one."

"What's a husband/lover?"

"Mikael." Her eyes widened before she smiled, refusing to believe my answer, wanting to move on.

"Yes I could, do you have anything to contact her with?" I pulled out my father's wedding ring from my mother.

"Yes. I nicked it from my Father yesterday. This belonged to her. And if not that, here is her hair brush."

"Come in. I'll give you a piece of paper and pen to write with and we can send her the note." I grabbed what she handed me and began to write. Using my best cursive hand writing, since this was her first and only invitation to Elijah and Katerina's wedding.

When I was done, it looked like this: Dearest Mother, You are required to come back to New Orleans before the Fifteenth of July this year, for the wedding of your eldest son Elijah Mikaelson and his whore Katerina Petrova. Katerina Petrova is a whore, NOT Elijah Mikaelson. Hate-Love your bastard son, Niklaus Mikaelson-Akatai P.S. Bring Mikael, Dahlia, and Freya with you, if you don't mind.

"What do you think Rebekah?"

"Dearest Mother, You are required to come back to New Orleans before the Fifteenth of July this year, for the wedding of your eldest son Elijah Mikaelson and his whore Katerina Petrova. Katerina Petrova is a whore, NOT Elijah Mikaelson. Hate-Love your bastard son, Niklaus Mikaelson-Akatai P.S. Bring Mikael, Dahlia, and Freya with you, if you don't mind." She read aloud. Then she glared at me. "Really Nik? You put the word whore in the letter? Twice?"

"How else shall she know it is I? Send it Davina. Besides, Rebekah, it's true." Then again, did she not tell me that she never had sex with Damon and Stefan? What about Mason? Tyler- ! Tyler?! She better not have!

She took the ring and the paper before beginning to chant… the same chant Genevieve did for Rebekah and Marcel. I looked at Beky. I still couldn't believe it, but she's paid for her sins against me so I need not bring it up again. I looked at Davina's hand in alarm as it set ablaze. She smiled when it had disappeared from her hand.

"That's it? It just burns in your hand? How… anticlimatic. I was believing we'd have to stay away for a while. Marcel's watching the kids. Davina, why don't we take you out for the day to have fun? We've nothing better to do. What do you say?"

"I have to clean up the house, and cook dinner."

"Great, it's a deal then. I cleaned up your mess. This 'house' is small. I should really move you and your boyfriend out of an apartment and into a house. Marcel lives with me, but you obviously want your own house. What if I… pay you for what you've done for me and then you can have monthly payments on your house, how does that sound?"

"Klaus, I want to do it fairly. The human way." I banged my fist on the table.

"The _human_ way is unbearably boring, Davina. Do it my way! I assure you, you would get your every heart's desire. No matter what the cost." She shook her head.

"It would be unfair to Tim, he'd think I didn't believe he could provide for me."

"I'll compel him to accept it and still believe that you believe in him! That's what you people pick your lovers out for anyway."

"No, it's because we love each other. Don't you love Caroline, Hayley, and Genevieve?"

"Yes! I give them everything they desire as well."

"Have you never been human?"

"Yes, I have been human. I still got everything I wanted." I stood, grabbed Davina, and led her to the car, I would not debate over this the whole day. "Fine, I'll let you slide for a bit longer." I growled at her. Klaus Mikaelson-Akatai always wins.

(Damon POV)

"That was wonderful Mrs. Salvatore." Elena smiled, scooping her spoon into her frozen yoghurt and taking a bite. Bonnie nodded.

"I don't know where you've found that place. It's rather far in the city. I've never been there, and I've lived her I think all my life." Bonnie replied, finishing up hers.

Today had been… not totally awful. I was amazed that Lily could still pull something like that off. I'd been using Klaus' advice about rewarding her motherly behaviour by giving her my own 'Lily's son Damon' love back to her. I could still remember how I loved her, I just didn't lover her anymore. Which was very hard to deal with when I had to shape her back up until she did it on her own.

"Damon I was very happy to see you love her. So is it getting better? Since your treating her like a mother now?" Elena asked, hopefully. She was pointedly asking questions so I'd know where she was going with this. I smiled.

"I won't know until Stefan comes home." Honestly. It's not really a family without Stefan. One thing I was happy about was that Elena and Lily seemed to be getting on just fine. So I suppose I had my Mother's approval. Start calling her 'Mom'. Maybe it will help.

 **Is anyone still reading this story? Maybe?** **I won't take so long to update anymore. I just needed a break so I could get past my writer's block. Thank you for those who have waited patiently for the next update.**


	14. Friday: Trouble Or Relief?

June 12th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Mom?" I looked at her, pointing at the syrup. Bonnie wasn't here today. She was having a personal week. She'd came over again yesterday because she felt bad about coming over in the morning and decided that she'd stay the whole day. "Would you like more syrup with your pancakes?"

She nodded. "Yes, please Damon. Thank you." I handed it over and she poured more on hers. I'd already poured my syrup. Today was going to be a new start for me, personally. I would try harder than I had been on the transition.

"Damon, can you pass the butter?" Elena asked, I politely obliged, smiling at her as I grazed her skin with my own. She beamed before going back to her food.

(Klaus POV)

I was watching Katerina… again. But this time she was talking with Elijah and my thoughts were on the just now realized idea. If Elijah and Katerina marry… I would be _related_ to Elena by Katerina's bloodline. Who was cousin to Jeremy Gilbert, who was related to Jenna, whom I killed. But the worst part of it was their lovers. Damon and Bonnie would also be related to me. So either I cancel the wedding, which wouldn't be fair to Eli, or I could kill Elena. 'Then it's settled.'

I stood up. I had to get Elijah to agree. There would be hell to pay if I just strolled into Mystic Falls and killed her. On the plus side, Katerina also hated Elena, and so did Rebekah and maybe even Kol. I got up from my chair and sat next to Elijah. I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Deal." He narrowed his eyes and smiled, like he used to.

"Before I accept this deal, what is the deal Niklaus?"

"You can get married to Katerina Petrova."

" _Niklaus._ There is usually two parts to a 'deal'. What is the supposed price?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.

"You cannot compel me brother." His smile turned into a frown.

" _ **Niklaus.**_ " I rolled my eyes before giving him an answer.

"Elena's life." His eyes grew wide while Katerina smiled. She tried to shake my hand but Elijah grabbed our wrists, keeping them apart. He gave me stern glare, like he always does in these types of situations. "You can't deny that your relationship means more than Elena's life to you." He smacked my wrist before standing… damn it. I was going to be lectured.

"Niklaus, that is considered manipulation. I cannot believe you had the nerve to try something like that. No, actually, I scratch that statement. Of course you would try something so lowly, so below the belt, as this. Just because you cannot let go of a petty grudge. Niklaus, I am entirely disappointed in you and your attempt. I thought you might have moved on, but it is just like you to never let go of a grudge." I stood too, glaring at him.

"Brother, have you forgotten that female killed our brother Kol? They set a trap! And where were you during this entire thing? Off with that-" I pointed at Katerina "thing hooking up with her all to your own heart's content leaving Rebekah, Kol, and I to our own devices!"

"Elijah, I think the deal is worth it. She kissed you, didn't she?"

"No Katerina, we did not kiss. I am also slightly disappointed in you as well. Niklaus, are you trying to imply that I should never have done so? Leave you to your own devices? I remember very well what Elena did to Kol."

"Then act like a real brother instead of just acting like never happened just because Kol's back from the dead! Elena has in no way paid for killing him! Nor has she paid for killing Finn! Though I suppose I should punish Matt for that. Think anyone would miss him?" His expression hardened. Um…

"I do not in any way try to make excuses for my not being present, Niklaus, and I do admit that she should not have done that. What was Kol doing in there? Why would Elena even make a trap? Do realize that likely Stefan and Damon were in on this as well? Not just Elena and Jeremy." He raised his hand, pointing at me with his finger. "In no way are you going to go to kill Elena, Jeremy, or Matt. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded.

"What are you going to do? Dagger me? Kill me? There is no way you could possibly stop me from doing so. ALL of them are responsible for what happened to Kol! Even that Bennett witch! Who I might remind you, you tried to use to kill me!"

"I could not have permanently killed you, and I admit that was wrong. Try me, Niklaus." I turned my head as I heard Finn enter the kitchen.

"What's going on here? Do you need help Elijah?" I glared at Finn before an idea, or rather an idea from earlier, appeared again in my mind.

"Fine, Elijah." I rolled my eyes at him, before turning around to head up to wake the kids. There is more than one way to kill someone. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. I was more crafty than Elijah gave me credit for. After all, I had something of Elena's and that something was her brother. I just had to figure out what to do or say to him to get to her in the right way.

(Tyler POV)

I stretched on the bed, ready to get up and go. Today we were on a Jurassic Park movie bend. Or that's what Uncle Kol said. I've decided that it's weird he's supposed to be my Uncle when he acts like a brother. Though he does come up with good games, minus the crossbow thing. Or was that me?

I heard the door open and turned my head to see Daddy. He was smiling to himself pleasantly. I suppose he upset Uncle Elijah. That's what woke me up anyway. I heard my family fighting. He caught my gaze and crooked a finger to get me to come to him. So I obeyed.

"How are you Tyler?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. So I was wondering… is it okay if we go on a movie bend?" Kol set it up. Speaking of him he jumped down from the bed, effectively waking Kai and Jeremy. I beamed, laughing, as I turned from the bed.

"Of course it's fine Tyler." Kol replied, coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around my neck. "We have learned our lesson about crossbows and arrows. Though, I'm quite offended I got in trouble for that, when Father was teaching me how to use one when I was six."

"There is a difference of time between now and then Kol. Most people don't carry bows and arrows anymore. Not in America anyway. Now, not another word about that crossbow. Yes, Tyler, Kol is right. You can go on a 'movie bend'. Come down for breakfast, all of you. Oh, and be careful not to tread on Elijah's toes when you are eating." He turned around, and headed out of the room.

A few minutes later and we were eating with our family. We had… a buffet of breakfast foods cooked by Daddy.

(Kai POV)

We were in the living room now, ready to watch the first movie. I knew how it ended, I just didn't know what happened and who died. But the girl, boy, and the ranger survive. Which is good. I liked the ranger. He knew what he was doing.

"Elijah? Before I take Marc and Gen, answer my question. Who is on the… council I believe it's called?"

"Niklaus! How could you forget something like that?"

"Because in my mind there might be different people on the council. I need a meeting. You and Finn will be here to make sure they behave themselves. I am calling a make shift meeting. And the person on my mind is Davina. Is she on the council?"

"Tyler Akatai, Norman Akatai, Jackson Kenner, Oliver Kenner, Kieran O'Connell, Camille O'Connell, Marcel Mikaelson, Diego, Genevieve, and Sophie. Davina is in no way on the council."

"Good. Then I'll make sure to have Davina in one way or another. I'll leave now." I watched him leave. Elijah sat down, reading the newspaper. Marcel and Genevieve left with him, Klaus almost dragging Genevieve.

"Hey! The movie is coming on!" Kol called my attention back to the television. I was more interested in what Klaus Mikaelson was doing. The first thing I heard from the TV was the cricketing noise like you would from outside.

Isla Nublar. 120 miles west of Costa Rica. There's a dinosaur in that crate isn't there? It's a velociraptor, and of course the first man to die is a black man. Typical. Shoot her. How does he know it's a her? Wait! I think that's… my favourite character! The Ranger!

Mano De Dios Amber Mine. Dominican Republic. Such long names. How are we expected to remember all these islands and which island is which island? I knew it! He died! Who the hell is Hammond? Oh yay! A mosquito caught in amber.

Badlands Near Snakewater Montana. Dinosaur bones. No, that is my guy. Wearing shades. Oh. His name is Dr. Grant. John Hammond is the old man. Then who's that woman? She seems to be married to Grant. Sattler. Ellie Sattler. Children are small versions of adults. I love this couple.

San Jose Costa Rica. Hey… I know that man. He's the bad guy. Does he die? Oh so cliché. He does it for money. He's paid to steal the dinosaur eggs or species or whatever you call it. Then the scene changed to the people in the airplane, where we get the first sight of the man from Jurassic Park 2.

22 minutes in and your first sight of dinosaur life. Why should they be happy there's a tyrannosaurus rex? They shouldn't have made things that can eat them, other wise they're just asking to be eaten and hunted.

… All those dinosaurs are female… Hard to believe. Then they created each and every one of those dinosaurs? His kids. His kids get subjected to the dinosaurs. Dad?! Woah. Okay so his son betrayed him. That is…

They got out of the cars… fat man is plotting… and now their going to see a sick triceratops. He did it right in front of them and they didn't even notice. He's looking at porn… stupid man. However, that explains why they get caught at the T Rex cage.

And the madness begins in an hour into the movie. The worker gets eaten at the shack. That was the only death I remembered. The children survive and so does Grant. I remember the ending. The other man survives to be in the second movie. What about the blonde female?

Oh, well I guess that's good news for the other people. He made a wrong turn. I thought it was a small lizard thing that did that to him…

Isn't that nice? Bonding while in peril. That is how she gets herself in danger. I suppose that man get eaten? The other black man died. So far that's a two black men and a white man. The 'clever girl' part. Too bad he died.

Now that their in the building, I know this movie is almost over, because I know most of this part by heart. The good thing is I don't care who lives as long as Grant does. I didn't know they broke through the glass. They're surrounded now. Where's the T Rex? There it is!

So they've both decided not to endorse the park.

"This movie was directed by Steven Spielberg? The same on who did Jaws? I tell you that man is brilliant with all this murderous creatures." I said to no one in particular. Any one who was listening. It'd been quiet during the whole movie besides Elijah who had been reading the newspaper very carefully. "Um. Question. If this movie has only… four people who die, then why is it scary?"

"Eli? What is this movie rated? R right?" He looked up from the newspaper before turning his head to look at Kol.

"Jurassic Park is rated PG-13 Kol."

"Are you our parental guidance then?" They both smiled.

"I suppose you could call me that. I'm actually here to make sure you all behave yourselves. Not that I believe you could during a movie." He went back to his newspaper.

"Bet you'd rather be watching Nik to make sure he behaves." Kol called. I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"I would. However, one cannot keep their eye on him too long or he will retaliate. Just as he has with our brother Finn. You have to believe in someone to give them a chance to be or do good or bad. You cannot just expect it from them." He threw one his hands up as if to dismiss the matter. "The movie is over, I suggest you get popcorn or some food to eat while you watch the next one. That movie was two hours."

(Jeremy POV)

We were in the kitchen cooking twelve bags of popcorn…. Because Kol said so. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't hear it. He took his phone out and started tapping away. I sat down by him as Tyler cooked the food. He was gathering chips and hot dogs and drinks.

"Jeremy, look. The second movie is three minutes longer than the first. So we need tons of food to keep us company." I laughed at his choice of words.

"Company where Kol?" He beamed, closing his eyes as he spoke with a matter of fact and superior air.

"In our tummies." I face palmed, covering my face with my hands.

"Then we might as well be killing them wouldn't we?"

"Jeremy, food is not alive."

"It is if it's meat." I looked pointedly at the hot dogs. Ty gave a sheepish grin before going to attend the popcorn that had finished cooking. Kol narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hmm. Touché, Jeremy, touché."

"Kol, what does that word mean in definition? I know what it means per say."

"Taken verbally, it means you have a point. However, in definition it means, and I quote,-" he was reading from his phone. "-in fencing it is used as an acknowledgement of a hit by one's opponent." He looked at me for a minute. "Fencing is sword fighting." He went back to his phone. "It also is used as an acknowledgement during a discussion of a good and/or clever point made at one's expense by another person."

"Hey, guys, the food's ready." Ty called, putting it all in big bowls and the other foods on trays.

"How does your dad have so much… those things?"

"His dad is Klaus Mikaelson. 'Spare no expense'. In theory that means 'I don't care how much I have to pay'."

"That is what it means Kol." Kai piped up, grabbing a tray and going back into the living room. Kol, Ty, and I all grabbed our own trays.

"Thanks Ty. For the food."

"No problem dude."

(Kol POV)

"Hey Uncle Elijah! I cooked you food!" Tyler called.

"Thank you Tyler. Was that you who slammed the microwave door?"

"Yeah… I kind of forgot how much strength I really have since I've been holding back so long."

"That is understandable."

I picked up my hot dog as the movie began. Isla Sorna 87 miles southwest from Isla Nmblar.

"Are we supposed to feel horrible about the girl dying?"

"Shut up and eat Kai." I replied.

" _Kol._ "

"Sorry Lijah… Kai."

"Oh. Whoops. So… she's not dead. Just injured."

A few minutes later Tyler spoke. "Uncle Elijah? Can I ask you a question?" He smiled.

"I believe you have already asked two, but yes you may ask a question and I shall answer later. I don't want to interrupt your movie." Tyler frowned but asked anyway.

"What was it like in the 1700s?" Elijah smiled before nodding to show he'd heard the question.

Hammond sent Sarah on an expedition. Sarah was apparently the name of Ma-that man's girlfriend. And apparently he's father to a black girl. Please tell me this isn't going somewhere bad! I've never really watched this movie, because it really never comes on the television that I know of.

Good parental advice, don't listen to me. "Boy I wish Nik would say that." Ty laughed and I hummed. How many Sarahs do you think are on this island. I love that man's humour. If only he'd tell me his name. He's not Alan Grant but he's still awesome.

Ian! That's his name! Ian Ma-something. She's lucky Ian's not Nik… They're _hunting_ dinosaurs?! Why would the go and do a thing like that? Their out of their minds! Poor deadly creatures. These people are _mean_! Almost as mean as Nik when he's having a bad day.

So both teams have a dinosaur expert on their side. Mommy and Daddy T Rex scare the girl? Not her Daddy's anger? Well Ian took her above ground, in a thing he said was safe when earlier he said that it put you in at a very convenient biting height.

Oh, shit. That's the parents calling. You guys are so dead… At least they were trying to help their baby feel better. 'Mommy's very angry.' I love this man! Their going to fall and die! Don't you wish you had an Eli, Nik, or Finn to ask for help now?

However, with the rate of things and the stakes, I would love to call for help… but I can't. I was on the edge of my seat as I watched the T Red Mommy and Daddy come up to the vehicle with the man who was trying to save their lives. Can't they just let him be until they get back to safety?

He died a hero. He will be remembered! You can't patent an animal! Just like humans can't be patented! … I don't understand a single word their saying… Yay! Family reunion! Stupid female. If it has the baby's blood, then get rid of it! Every good hunter knows that the smell of blood leads to prey!

There's going to be a night attack isn't there? It must be hard when you're in charge of a lot of people. Keeping them safe, killing predators, knowing where to go. I usually just look out for me and my friends. Something tells me their sleep is going to be interrupted by sharpteeth.

I knew it! I know when these things happen! I looked when I felt a hand put on my leg. It was Jeremy. I smiled weakly before I saw the t rex look inside the tent. The culprit: Baby T Rex Blood Jacket. Sarah kept it when she knew better!

I was starting to get uneasy myself as I watched that big mouth almost touching the girls in the tent and rubbing against the jacket. Where's Ian?! They were all running as a pack. Wasn't smart prey supposed to split up? Ah, shit! Both T Rex parents are there! I hope that man doesn't die, he's almost became a favourite.

IAN! He's alive! I smiled, relieved he was still alive. Really? Tall grass with velociratpors? Maybe this movie is trying to go for blood and gore a little too hard? I mean, right after the t rex incident? That man was screaming for nothing, so the raptor gave him something to scream about, or put him out of his misery.

Nik? Their calling for Niky? No! Their calling for that man. Please don't be dead! I like you! Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, that raptor has. Oh man! Man! Oh God! Ian! Oh, wow. I like that girl. She's got good moves.

Oh God! Their all trapped! What happened to Nick? Wow, that was from the other island! Nick's alive! That other man is alive as well. YES! He caught the Daddy T Rex. And a few minutes later somehow he's freed, eaten the crew, went back down into the cargo hold, and is now chasing people, trying to eat them.

I like the family. It's funny that they screamed, and the dinosaur jumped, but are they eaten? I hope not. Would it be believable if I crashed a car and used 'I saw a T Rex' as an excuse for doing so? Maybe that's why Nik still watches horror films. For ideas… just don't tell Eli or Finn that.

The dad just taught the child how to kill someone. I guess being kidnapped twice means that it's time to learn to kill. Their all together as a happy family, just as they should be. Steven Spielberg, again. I looked at my empty plate of food, then at Elijah.

"Hey, Eli! What is this one rated? PG-13?" He looked up at me, from his coffee this time. He'd been finished with the newspaper about thirty minutes ago.

"You're correct, this movie is also PG-13. The whole tetralogy is rated PG-13. When you do go to see this Jurassic World movie in theatres, I believe you would do fine with just you there to watch them? Or perhaps I or Finn shall come?"

"We're fine with just… it depends Eli. I would love to drag you with us. Ty, start up the third movie. Jeremy, there's still popcorn, refill the bowls please?" I stood to help Jeremy. I didn't want to seem rude or mean or bossy.

(Kai POV)

"You do not want to eat something better for lunch?" Elijah asked, looking at his watch. Jeremy was almost done filling the bowls with popcorn. "I will call for pizza. Order in Hershey Dunkers, since I know you love chocolate, and drinks."

"I'll pick it up Elijah. When do you want it?" Katherine Pierce asked, they call her Katerina. She came from Bulgaria. Klaus killed her family, and in return Katerina or Katherine is sleeping with his brother. I wonder how her parents would feel about that. I smiled to myself.

"I would like you to pick it up at 11:45 or so because they won't be hungry before then. I request you do not eat until lunch."

"Fine, no popcorn." Kol sighed, pouring the popcorn back into the two remaining bags. "Buzz kill."

"Pardon?" Kol beamed.

"Nothing, nothing. Play the movie Ty." Tyler picked up the remote and in a few more minutes, the movie was playing. Then it would be time to go watch the real attraction of the day. Jurassic World. I heard that movie has a white t rex or older breed of dinosaur.

(Tyler POV)

Maybe watching them all at one time was a bad idea. This movie starts off with a creepy note played, and it was just so sounding cliché or something. Like it was to be expected. This movie I could sadly say I didn't need to be on the edge of my seat for because I've watched it like five or six times. There is nothing in here that can scare me. So I knew this movie so well I could describe the basics of this movie to you.

Isla Sorna 207 miles west from the coast of Costa Rica. Restricted. HEY! It's Alan Grant! And he's got a kid! I thought he said he hated kids?

"Grant's back." Kai smiled.

They're not his kids? I'm confused! So confused! That is the music I miss. The Jurassic Park theme. Raptors are smarter than primates? Cool. I know that ringtone. That's that kid's dad's phone ringing. Or not. But it is the ringtone.

Fort Peck Lake. Billy was the guy who stole the eggs. I watched as they flew above the scenery of Isla Sorna, before a thought struck me. The black man dies first again. From the carnivorous dinosaur with a spine on it's back. Is it called a Spinosaurus or something?

"Uncle Elijah? What's the predator dinosaur with a spine on it's back? Spinosaurus right?" He took a final sip of his coffee before looking up at me.

"You are correct Tyler. It is indeed called a Spinosaurus, but I believe there might be other predators with spines on their back. Like the dimetrodon." I nodded.

The first to die was a white man, killed by the Spinosaurus. Though I feel bad that he died. Now the black man died. So there was only one more death to go now. Dinosaur fight between predators. The Spinosaurus wins.

They found the eggs. So Billy steals two of them. There goes a Raptor. They're hunting them now. They want their eggs back. And there is the final death, I believe. They use him to set a trap. Grant gets surrounded and is saved by the boy.

The ringing of the phone brought them together and now they are going to have to run, and the Spinosaurus will knock the gate down and they'll run into a building. Grant will find out about the eggs… kind of reminds me of the fight? Battle? When Kolinn was born, or before Kolinn was born. Dad was not happy, he was furious. Some might even go so far as to say he was murderous.

They put themselves in the big bird cage. So now their going to have to deal with the pterodactyl and it's babies. Billy will 'sacrifice' himself to save the others who escape unharmed… or at least not maimed or dead.

Their on the boat now? At some point in the night, they'll be attacked by the Spinosaurus and the husband will 'sacrifice' himself as well but you get to see him come out of the fire, and after the speech the mother gives, they get back together when they leave the island.

Wasn't there some type of cage involved in this scene though? …that's not the Spinosaurus. Isn't that one of those dinosaurs that's from the movie Dinosaur? The… Carnitores? Carnotaurus? The Spinosaurus was… in the _water?!_ Unbelievable! At least I know they live.

I was happy to know that I'd forgotten what happens next. However, when I heard the noise, I remembered that they were supposed to have a run in with the raptors again. This time they'd hand over the eggs and they'd not be harmed.

Now their supposed to get to the beach where the army or navy are waiting for them. Oh, she sent both of them. And there's Billy. Alive and well. Okay not well, but he's alive and will live. Hey! This movie is directed by someone other than Steven Spielberg. John Johnston.

"I wasn't afraid at all during that movie." I said, proudly.

"Why would you be afraid at all? You're a hybrid of a werewolf and a vampire." Kai replied, scoffing. I glared at him, though started laughing because in a way, he was right. "Start up the next movie."

"Idiot. The next movie is in theatres. It's Jurassic World remember?" It was my turn to scoff.

"Don't fight you two." Uncle Elijah said over the newly arrived pizza and I noticed Daddy was here too now. I smiled and hugged him.

"Took you long enough to get home." I smiled. He rubbed my back.

"Sorry I was having a long talk with Davina." Uncle Elijah looked over at those words.

"What about Niklaus?"

"Oh, the witches are giving her trouble since she's been put as regent or in charge or whatever. I was thinking." Uncle Elijah smiled.

"Oh, dear. That's never a good thing." Daddy smiled, narrowing his eyes.

"Never a bad thing either Eli. It's called think before act remember?"

"Not the way you do it." He took a sip of his drink as we began to dig into lunch.

(Jeremy POV)

We'd ate pizza, and drank soda, and now we were at the movie theatre. Klaus had talked Elijah into going with us, as well as Finn. Giving over the money for tickets for all of us. I was happy, we were finally seeing a new movie, and one about dinosaurs.

We entered the theatre room as we took our seats. Seven of us, four in one row while Elijah and Finn sat behind us, Elijah was behind me and Kol while Finn sat behind Kai and Tyler. We watched the commercials until the real show began. Though I loved movie theatre commercials.

It begins with the hatching of an egg with a dinosaur who has a strange human like hand? What breed of dino is that? There's more than one! Shouldn't they kill them before they get a chance to people? What exactly are they playing at? It's a baby velociraptor.

Oh shit! That's a big foot. It's a t rex foot. I smirked, it's only a bird. Who's the girl? They like dinosaurs. I like the people. Is that his mum? He's one smart kid. The bigger kid's got a girlfriend. I had Bonnie. I wonder what she's doing right now… I think the kid's names are Greg and Zack. That must be his father's voice. His dad is a jerk!

If something chases you, run. Silly woman. Don't you realize this movie is about dinosaurs? I mean surely you've heard about them by now, right? She handles 20,000 people a day, she can handle two more. Hilarious.

Juan Santamaria Airport Costa Rica. Did that thing just say Isla Nublar? That kid is definitely smart 8 species, then 16 herbivores and 4 carnivores or something like that. I like that woman with the sunglasses, she looks cool. And she has a tablet with their names on it. Aunt Claire! So that's three names. Claire, Zack, and Craig/Greg.

He's excited. Who's she? I think we've moved onto our next group of people. She's Claire?! Which one is Claire? So thrilled you die? Indominous rex? What is that? Never heard of it before. Genetically modified hybrid. Like Klaus and Tyler? A hybrid of what? She was designed. InGen is at it again! When will they _learn_? 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T Rex. Ready? Ready for what?

Moving back to our first group of people. WHOA! A hologram?! Just like from Star Wars! Okay so the red head is Claire, then who's the black haired girl? Zar? What type of name is that? Is she a secret agent or something? Remind me to ask Kol why a shirt that says Jurassic Park, like from the first film?, is in 'bad taste'. I personally see nothing wrong with it. I would like to have a shirt like that for myself.

Now who are we watching? Still Claire. Our first look at the Indominous Rex! This is going to be awesome! So she's smart? So she's a smarter version of a t rex. The smartest dinosaurs in the world… maybe. Give the parents nightmares. I almost gasped when I saw how big it's eye was. It's a giant white velociraptor. She… ate her sibling? Wow. Harsh. Female Kai. I shivered at that idea. Owen Grady? Owen Brady?

I almost jumped a sound but it was just a pig running, from something. A raptor. Owen Brady? Blue the Raptor. Charlie the Raptor. His name is Owen. I like him already. He's trained the raptors? He wants to make war machines out of the raptors? I think he's an idiot, especially when he said that extinct animals have no rights. Someone just fell into the pit with the raptors. Delta the Raptor. I thought I'd misheard him. So he's hired from the navy. Awesome. Owen just saved the guy.

Now we're back to the kids. Their riding triceratops? Baby triceratops. It's a petting zoo with baby dinosaurs. Isn't that wrong? Pet dinosaur balloons. Parents be warned, this show might be disturbing for small children. Really? They just ran off from the woman who was 'babysitting' them. Their mom's name is Karen!

I don't think their in the park anymore. It looks more like a house somewhere. Owen's house. He just tried a pick up line. I laughed, silently of course, I think they would make a great pair. Control the raptors? A relationship based on mutual respect? Sounds exactly like Finn and Klaus' relationship… or Damon's and Stefan's old relationship. I remember one time that I caught Stefan yelling at Damon for something. Owen and Claire dated?! Whoa. Awesome. Are they adults or teenagers?

That… is a big… that is a lot of water. A Mulcesaur? Mosasaurus? I don't know any dino names except the common ones. Sweet. That thing is huge! They're seeing it underwater? Wow. Now we're back with Owen.

You should hear you try to say it. I love his humour. Reminds me almost of Kol. It's a T Rex and… classified. You idiots! He's going to have to know everything before he can help you! Or at least I would, you don't know what you'll run into anymore these days. Oh, so he raised the raptors! That's awesome! …

I leaned over to Kol. "What's going on?" I whispered, confused.

"They think it escaped." He whispered back. Though he whispered so low I could barely hear clear words. "Not possible. Not even the Rex could do that."

Oh damn! Run! He died! Run, Owen, run! …I think she just broke the door… Oh shit, it's out of the cage... she ate him. I think he just masked his scent. Please let Owen live! Please! OH! I gasped, silent as hell. T rexes can't bend over to look under something! That's... just not heard of! She's going to see him, she's going to see him, she's going to smell him... and now she's going to knock the truck over... She... she moved on. Oh thank God, Owen's still alive!

You should put that in the brochure, eventually one these things will eat somebody. I don't know why, but I found that funny. Must be because of the people I hang out with. Like Kol, Kai, and Klaus. Especially Kai and Klaus.

Haha! The raptors don't like the fat army guy. They definitely don't like him. I smiled. Though one good thing is I don't really think he's the bad guy here.

That dinosaur sounded quite awfully like a horse neighing a warning or something. That kid's parents are getting divorced? I felt bad for him, not that my parents ever got divorced! Two of everything? Really? Is that supposed to make him feel better? There is a point in life that you have to grow up. I leaned back in my seat.

I say listen to Owen, he knows what he's talking about. Some animals are really smart, like dolphins are smarter than us. Note to self: When hunting something that could possibly kill me, do not go after it with non-lethals. Is that a... an egg's nest? ...Nope! It's a piece of her skin! Oh, hell. Their dead. It can camouflage?!

All he's doing is looking at girls. Or at least Zack is.

Tree frogs? They put genes in her? ... duh. We're used to being the cat. VIP. Their going against orders. That's bad. She's going to check on her nephews now isn't she? Yep. Zack... your so fun. What are those things?

Oh, fuck. They've been found out by the Indominus rex! She's going to eat them, or kill them. That's supposed to be unbreakable! What the hell! They got out, RUN! It's like a dog! Oh shit! RUN! Jump! JUMP! No, no, no. Now what? It... gave up. Now what are they going to do?

Their alive! Perfect sibling relationship. Owen? What's he doing? ...Those are dead dinosaurs. It's like little foot all over again. Long neck dying. I hope it goes to heaven or something, like dogs do. Hey this is Claire's first experience with a real life breathing dinosaur. Oh, my gosh. It's... their all dead... Killing for sport? Horrible!

Isn't that the army? Or navy? It lost a tooth? And it doesn't care?! She thinks their dead. Owen. Ooh... she's changing her clothing style. Owen doesn't understand. I couldn't help myself, I beamed at their interaction, funny, confusing, and loving.

They found a dead man and a facility. HEY! That's the one from the first movie isn't it? Yep. I remember the walls. This is the very first building. Binoculars from the first movie!

Their fixing up the car? Awesome! Man! That thing just goes all over the place doesn't it? Please God don't let them get caught. It can break into the building! Just like the T Rex!

Look alive?! That's the bird cage. They had one of those? Is it chasing something? Their shooting it. Or trying to. Their failing. Their boss just died...

RUN! Owen! Man... Go faster! That's a first? First for what? Owen! Try being human and chasing your children around... I thought pterodactyls were herbivores... The Indominus Rex is causing more problems than it's worth in my opinion.

The assistant was eaten... what the hell? I don't want any more people to die. Go Claire! I smiled. Owen's alive! And a kiss.

So now what? Where's the army? Whoa... their cool. RUN! I'm sorry?

They want to stay with Owen. Their using the raptors as weapons?! What the hell?! What now? A field test? No! Owen? Do something!

Their doing it. Charlie, Echo, Delta, Blue. Their all females? Blue is the Beta. Owen is the Alpha. Cool. So it's not just wolves, werewolves, or hybrids that work like that. Seat belts? Hold hands? Hehe. He's actually trying to do it. The kid's scared. I don't want to know what it's like to be a single child. When there's more than one, you protect each other. He'll never leave? Adorable, really.

Now's the time the plan actually starts. He's passing around the meat of the bigger dinosaur- there they go! Go Owen! I believe in you! She smiled. Their slowing down? What's going on? What's happening? Guys? It's coming! Something's wrong? Their communicating? How? Raptor?! Oh shit! What's happening?! It was hurt! I know it was! Raptors got a new Alpha? Do wolves change Alphas like that? Their dying! Creepy. Their retreating! No, please, no please. Please don't die! Did Owen save him? It's okay to lie when you're scared? DRIVE, woman, DRIVE! Pack hunters. Hehe. They shocked the raptor. Hehe. OWEN! AWESOME!

The raptors left them? I don't know what's going on. Go, leave. Go where it's safe. Awkward.

They took the embryos off the island. What are they doing now? Their in the building. What did they need the lab for? I forgot. Is he going to kill them? He invented the dinosaur to be deadly? He's eating the man. Yay! Their alive! It was tricked by a hologram. Their surrounded. Owen! Do something!

Ohh. The Indominus Rex. She killed it! Do something! Help them! More teeth? I know! The Tyrannosaurus Rex! Get it! NOW! RUN! Umm. No! Stop it! Stop hurting the raptors! DO IT! Open the lock! Here comes the king of dinosaurs! Brilliant! ... oh. Shit! RUN! I forgot that thing eats people. RUN! Awesome! Rex vs Rex.

Hey, their both females. No! The T Rex! NO! NO! Hm? The raptors! You can do it Blue! Go! Come on! Come on! Wow. Throwing it around like it's nothing. Oh shit it's angry. what? The Mosasaurus? They broke the fence. Wow. That. Was. Amazing!

Owen! What now? He shook his head, what does that mean? No what? I think their the only ones left on the island. So what now?

Morning? A lot of the people are still there? Their parents are there?! Their not angry? Wow. Probably stick together for survival. I love Owen, he's awesome. So I guess their all going to be transported to the main land? The T Rex! Roar! Please? YES! Now the movie is over? ...but I want more... The movie is over. I looked at my friends.

"Can we stay until the credits are over? Please?" Kol beamed.

"I was thinking the same thing mate. What do you say Tyler? Stay?" Tyler nodded, then looked at Kol.

"I don't mind. Though I find it funny that the doctor got away alive, and his co-worker died. Listen to that music. Chris Pratt. I realize none of the others from the original Jurassic Park are in this movie. Which one did you like best anyway? I liked this one more."

"Hm... I liked the second one more." Kol said, humming the theme to Jurassic Park. I smiled and threw my head away from him. He's funny, fun, and weird.

"I liked the third one more where it really goes into depth about the intelligence of the velociraptors." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"I liked the first one more. Because the T Rex saved them from the velociraptors. Though I didn't really have a favourite character." Kol turned his head to look at me.

"What do you mean 'I don't really have a favourite character? Do we need to watch them all again?" My eyes bulged, surprised.

"Oh God, no! I want to watch something that doesn't have blood and death in it at all times or the threat of it looming over you like a bat waiting to eat you. I did like the raptor part about hunting with Owen."

"My favourite character was between Owen Brady and Alan Grant." Kai stated, smiling.

"Well my favourite was Ian Malcom, because of his humour." Kol grinned.

"Mine was definitely Alan Grant. I'm disappointed he wasn't in this movie. I think there's going to be another one though. You know another Jurassic Park?" I nodded at Tyler.

"I hope so, then we can have another Jurassic Moviethon."

"Isn't it Marathon? Or is that running? Eli! I need your advice!" I looked back to see Elijah and Finn. I'd forgotten it wasn't just us.

"Either one works Kol."

"That is the logos, we may go now." Finn stood up. Kol sighed, but stood anyway. I followed after him and Elijah, and defeated, Tyler and Kai stood too. "It's 3:03 PM. What do you want to do now? Go home or go do something else?" Elijah smiled at Finn.

(Klaus POV)

I was walking slowly through the cemetery. I'd just finished having Davina talk to me. She's been having a problem with some of these witches, despite what I've told her and everyone. She was put in charge of the witches with Genevieve on top of her and maybe, just maybe, I'd put either Esther or Dahlia in Regent position. Some of these witches disbelieved that I could possibly know what I'm doing with putting people in Regent, _apparently_ only the _ancestors_ could decide who's Regent and who's not.

I had something to say about that, they refused to listen to me and so I would talk them into it. Though the real threat, someone to make an example out of, was Kara Nguyen. Of course to get her to tell me, I had promised I wouldn't get involved with her…

'She should know better.' I thought as I came face to face with a medium length black haired woman wearing a black cloak and a dark red and bright white shirt. She looks… amazing. I tilted my head in thought as I stared at her.

"What do you want vampire?" I smiled weakly.

"Just looking around. I believe you might know who I am?" She had the nerve to glare at me, and I weakened my smile but brightened up again at her tone.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson. Did Davina Claire send you here to kill me?" Her brows rose in question but then glared harder at me. I laughed, and scoffing I shook my head.

"No, darling. I wouldn't kill you, didn't come here to kill you, Davina told me about you though. That's it." I walked closer, I threw all my charm on her. I thought she was beautiful. I put my hand on her jaw, tilting her head up to look me in the eyes. "Kara Nguyen." I whispered into her ear. I stood back up slowly, giving off a small flirtatious smile. She exhaled her frustration. I took my hand back, using it to remove the piece of hair that dared to fly between us. I put it behind her ear, smiling brighter.

"Get out of this cemetery. This place belongs to us." I frowned slightly.

"Darling, _you_ are welcome wherever you please in this city. I personally will give you all rights. Enter which ever building you choose." I stared at her for a minute before giving a dashing crooked smile, tilting my head to the left. "Hungry? I hear you own a shop in the city. Is it true? I would think that a pretty girl like you would have people paying you to even let them look at you, let alone talk to you."

She raised her hand and threw me away from the place I'd been standing. Feisty. As she did I looked at her fingers. She wasn't wearing a ring. Maybe her husband was dead. She did have children. I shook my head, standing up.

"Darling, relax. I'm not Marcel Gerard." That is what they knew him as. "I don't abuse witches, I won't do what he does."

"This is your final warning." I shook my head, raising my hands in the air.

"Alright, alright. I know I'm not wanted here, I'll see you around, my sweet goddess." I threw her one of my best smiles and then left after the next twelve seconds. I needed to know what that shop is. She's not going to want me here, obviously. This place belonged to the witches and only the witches and me. Because everything in this city is mine to a degree.

I left to city hall. There I waited and finally someone talked to me… of course it was Father Kieran but still. He looked at me, staring at me, before he walked over cautiously. When I smirked at him, he came over confidently.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"I was wanting to know where you get title deeds… or titles for the ownership of a building. Works either way."

"Actually a title and a deed are different things."

"Let me interrupt you right there. I know exactly what they are. I've been around for more than enough time to know that and learn that at least a hundred times. So where do I find them? City hall?"

"I can help you if you want me to."

"Hmm. No thank you. Just tell me where to go."

(Tyler POV)

It was nearly dinner time and Dad wasn't home yet. It's not like him, but hey, he's King. Maybe something came up. Aunt Rebekah came down the stairs, looking upset, when Dad walked in. She smiled.

"And just where the heck have you been? I've been looking for you."

"Oh please, Rebekah, if you wanted to speak to me you would have tracked me down."

"Has the thought of 'My sister doesn't like to stalk people' ever crossed your mind?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that you would do so anyway if-"

"Niklaus. Rebekah. If you are going to fight, please don't do it in front of the children." Uncle Elijah said, coming into the room. "Besides you really shouldn't be fighting at all. Now, please, let us enjoy dinner together. Niklaus, follow me please. I want to know where you've been, you've been away all day at most and it is not like you to do so."

"Snogging." Uncle Elijah's left eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Pardon me?" Dad grinned, slowly turning his head away. If he was doing that I didn't want to know who with. He then turned back to face Uncle Elijah.

"I wasn't doing that Lijah, come on. You know me." He sounded almost pleading but the smile on his face said otherwise… am I eavesdropping? I'm not supposed to! …but it's so _interesting_ watching the Originals interact.

"Yes, I do brother. That is what scares me about what you might have been doing."

"I was looking for a surprise present for you. I came up with this." He pulled out a ziploc bag with coupons in it. "It's hand made coupons for when you want me to leave you alone. I know how I can be annoying sometimes. Take it or leave it." He handed it over and Uncle Elijah took it, obviously still suspicious. Dad turned around and walked into the dining room. Time to eat.

(Kai POV)

We were sitting in front of the television now, watching commercials, waiting for the show to come on. World Of Gumball. Then we'd watch Total Drama Island. The people kicked off so far were Eva and Noah. Noah was a real jerk though. Even I wouldn't try to play with him. At least not the way I do with Jeremy, Tyler, and Kai. But he wouldn't be worth it to kill him, he's just not my type.

The Third. Hmm. Darwin sleeps in a goldfish bowl? Jeremy still goes to school... for some reason. Dodge or Dare! Aww. Stale friendships are the worst. Become ants. Three best friends. Try four! I smiled at my friends. Being friends for 20 bucks? He's using them. He's being ignored! Stop giving him money! Never too late for friendship.

The Debt. Hehe. I just didn't run you over. Ew. He ate his heart. I don't like this episode. They threw a brick at him. Hehe. Saving your life doesn't excuse from 'ruining' your performance? How rude.

Now Total Drama Island! YAY! Duncan had been awesome when he beat them at dodge ball. A talent show? Everyone was bummed that Heather got to stay. As am I.

Now Sucky Outdoors. Justin had been kicked off. Heather was just upset that even as a boy, Justin was prettier than her. Of course, Nik would do worse to someone who stood up to him. Heather just read Gwen's diary.

Izzy. She's awesome. Blue berries? I have to have some! Izzy. Finally a scene with Screaming Gophers. Afraid of an owl? And bats? Scary story? Go Duncan! Owen eats like a t rex. Who's being thrown off the show? Katie and Satie are being separated. Katie is being thrown off.

(Kai POV)

Kol and Tyler were running around looking for a game to play. I'd been texting Liv. She was more fun than Jo. However, I stopped before she could track me down with those phone tracking things. "You know, eventually we're going to run out of games to play." I called, going through my phone, looking for more numbers. Liv had freaked out perfectly, but of course then Luke was there. The twins. They had to either merge or the Gemini coven was over. Too bad I'd lost my powers. Then only one of them, Luke, would have to die. Unless of course Jo had chose to merge. She has kids. In a way, it's my job to make sure they never see the light of day. Because then Liv and Luke will survive.

"Do you want to play Candy Land? Because if you do, let us look." I raised my hands in the air.

"Didn't say to stop looking." I replied. I got up and climbed onto the third bed. Because let's face it, it's going to take forever to find a game and then it'll be time for bed. We'd taken baths earlier, under order from Klaus himself. Which, by the way, is annoying. I don't see what gives him the right to tell Jeremy and I what to do. Tyler was his kid, and Kol was his little brother.

"How about games online mate?" Kol called. Tyler ducked out of the closet. "Great. Look for games there. I will sit and watch Jeremy and Kai." He leaned against the wall, playing with a baseball, throwing it from one hand to the other. Man I miss magic. I looked around me for something to throw.

"Hey! How's this? We can play Uno or something. Look! Baseball! You know, the real baseball game. Uncle Kol what is 25 players about? Is that how many people you need for a game on one team?"

"It's Kol Tyler. Call me Kol. Uncle is just too long. That's no good, first it's Chinese and it's only one player. And hard to play. Find something else. Uno sounds good."

"Yeah find Uno online. It's too hard to hold real cards in my hand." Jeremy laughed, Kol and Tyler joined in. I ignored them, putting my phone under my pillow.

"If we're going to play Uno, get it started." I looked over to them and they were setting it up.

"No Tyler, find a different Uno. It's given you people to play with. Don't like that. Ooh! We could be cows and run people over! Look at that game!"

"If we give this thing a virus, Dad's going to be angry."

"No he won't, he'll just laugh at our incompetence."

"I have competence Kol."

"What about Chicken Adventure?"

"We could play Home Run Derby."

"Or we could find some games online at Cartoon Network."

"Ooh! What about Disney games?" Kol piped up, sitting up straight. I shook my head. I'm surrounded by idiots.

"I still have Sonic Dash if you want to play that." Tyler said, looking through games upon games.

"How about we just pull out a real Uno game? It's better than nothing." I laid on my back, sighing. I was so bored! Tomorrow was Saturday. I suppose we can do what we want tomorrow. I got under the covers, and laid my head on the pillow.

"Pamplona wants me to download something. I give up. I vote Cartoon Network games, sure we could find Scooby Doo to play on."

"I vote Cartoon Network as well!" Jeremy called, finishing his snack.

"Jeremy, are you single?" Kol asked. "I can find you a girl."

"I've still got Bonnie remember? Stop trying to set me up!"

"Bonnie? How is she?" I asked. Jeremy looked over at me.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh come on, Jer! I also want to know how she's doing."

"She's okay. College is hard but she's still attending. It's summer so she's taking a break but Bonnie says that Caroline's still going to college, despite how much fun she could be having during the summer. Crazy if you ask me. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena all have at least a year of college. How many years for a Master's Degree anyway?"

"I don't know why people go to college, it's not like it's going to set you up for what's really in this world. A Master Degree? A Master's Paper? It takes… I believe it's five years. No actually if you do it straight forward, it's only two years. The doctoral degree takes like four to seven years to earn. That's a long time to be in school. I'm happy I don't have to be a human. That would suck." Kol yawned. Jeremy punched him in the side.

"Come on, stay up."

"No, actually, it's time for bed."

"But… we've not played a game yet."

"Play 'Guess Who's Sleeping'. That's a game." Klaus smiled.

"But Dad… I wanted to play something." I rolled over and closed my eyes. If I was the first to sleep, I'd be the first to wake.

(Klaus POV)

I was sitting in a chair, leaning against the wall, as I talked to Stefan. "I can't get her off my mind."

"Who? Kara?"

"Yeah. You know, I know where her shop is now. I'm going to go see her again tomorrow. I'm going to order something to eat and when she comes over and our eyes meet… boy will the sparks fly." I whispered.

"But you said she looks like your Aunt Dahlia. I'm still surprised you have an aunt who's alive."

"Are you saying I shouldn't like someone who looks like my aunt?" I dropped the chair to the floor and stood slowly, stalking over to him. He backed up, holding his hands in the air in defence.

"Nik, Nik. That-That's not what I meant. You know it isn't. Come on Nik." He begged, his back touched the wall and I placed my hands on each side of him. I glared at him, watching him try to think of something to say to me. Then I smiled, leaving back to my seat. Stefan sighed in relief.

"Stefan I'm not angry. You can say whatever you want about her. No I can look past that. You should have seen her chocolate eyes."

"You're not really in love with her are you? I mean she's a witch, and you're a hybrid." I scoffed at him. Then I answered him.

"Pfft. No. I'm not. I love my witch Gen. With Kara it's nothing." It's nothing right now but soon she'd fall in love and then I would be in position. "However, you can't deny her charm." I needed him to believe the same as everyone else. He wouldn't know what to think. The girls would be upset, Elijah and Finn would be suspicious, Kol and Rebekah would be clueless, Father and Mikael wouldn't know it was even going on, and I would be the only one who really knew what was happening.

(Damon POV)

"Good night Elena." I whispered into her ear, as she lay beside me. I loved her. She smiled against my chest. We were sleeping in the same bed again… because she'd decided that I 'deserved' it because of my effort with my mother today. I'd called her mom every single time I talked to her, I rewarded her motherly behaviour and used Klaus' advice as much as possible. I was doing everything possible and in my power to help her feel like a parent. I was succeeding.

"I love you Damon. Good night, Damon." She yawned and closed her eyes as she fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my own eyes to go to sleep the way it should be, with Elena. My Elena. And her Damon.


	15. Saturday Repeating

June 13th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

I kissed Elena again, she bit into my tongue, pulling it out of my mouth and into her own. I opened my lips and kissed her bottom lip instead of both of them. She opened her lips and tried to get me to kiss both of them. We'd just had sex so our clothes were on the floor in the room. Her nails dug deeper into my skin on my back. I was about to try sex again when the phone suddenly rang. Elena jumped, gasping. Then she scrabbled for the phone. I grabbed it, and handed it to her.

"There you go." I fell off her and back onto the bed.

"Hello. Jo? What is it? What do they want? Kai? He's in New Orleans with Klaus. Why? They _what?_ How much time do I have to get dressed and everyone up? _Five minutes?!_ Could I not have had a before warning? Oh. We'll greet them. Bye Jo. Bye, love you too." She hung up before looking at me. "Damon get dressed and please be nice, Luke and Liv are coming over today and they'll be here in five minutes." She hurried off to get herself dressed and ran to Mother's room while she did so. "Just glad to have had a bath last night."

I got up. This would be fun. I suppose they wanted to see Kai. "So what do they want?!" I called loud enough to be heard by her vampire hearing. I was actually aiming to be heard by her human hearing since she was frantic and while moving, she was knocking things over.

(Klaus POV)

I was talking with Katerina, Rebekah, and Kol. I was thinking on killing Damon, Elena, Jeremy, and Matt. Katerina was adamant that I not kill Matt because she had her people? Looking for his mum. She had no idea that Matt had killed Finn.

"I killed Jeremy, he was dead, like dead dead when you kill a wolf or a human or a vampire. He smelled of rotting corpse. Of course it was Silas who killed Jeremy but-"

"I will not kill Matt since you've got another way to hurt him Katerina. Not that anyone cares if he's alive or dead. You killed Jeremy, so Jeremy has paid for his crime. Amazingly he's alive. Though that's something I'm quite grateful for." I patted Kol's head. He laughed, beaming.

"Yes, I love Jeremy. I wonder, how did he come back to life if Silas killed him? Nik, please don't kill Matt. I like him."

"I said I wasn't going to. Yes, Katerina, tell us how Jeremy came back to the living if in fact he was killed."

"Bonnie died to bring him back okay? Silas came back. He hunted me. Remember when you saved me from those idiots? How you turned me vampire again? That is how I know what I know what happened."

"Oh, well, yes, of course. That makes sense. They were happy to know you were dying. If I used that against Elena in front of Elijah, do you think he'd be okay with killing Elena?"

"No, he's too many morals for that remember? But he would love on me some more." I spat my tongue out.

"Blegh. You mean he'd comfort you. Well apparently he's okay with a bitch who wants to kill you. In a way, if you think about long enough, I'm defending you. In which case, I'm accepting you into the family. She also wanted me dead. _How_ can Elijah still be okay with Elena living! She's plotted all of our deaths."

"If you kill her, Damon won't care to let Jeremy back, no matter the arguments everyone comes up with." Kol said.

"Well then how about I compel Damon to ignore his better judgement on the Jeremy thing?" This was my last chance to actually get to kill her.

"What if I have a witch spell Elena to be able to come back? You know like Marcel and Elijah did when you first came here and Davi tried to kill a group of witches?"

"You mean like Celeste Dubois did?"

"Yeah. Ohh oh. Maybe?"

"Why do you even like little Gilbert?"

"We're friends. Just because you two hold grudges doesn't mean I have to."

"So you don't hate Elena, Kol?" Rebekah asked. I smiled.

"Elena is the real reason Jeremy killed you." I taunted.

"What are you four doing?" I looked up immediately. Finn and Elijah. I smiled at them.

"Talking." I answered.

"About?" Finn raised his brow and Sage stepped into the room.

"Sage? Good morning. Long time, no see. Why?" I asked.

"Hello Klaus."

"It's Nik to you." I hit Kol in the side. "OW! Nik!"

"Manners." I beamed at her, leaning across the table. Rebekah giggled and leaned on Kol. I stood. "Suppose I should wake the kids then."

"Katerina? Please answer the question."

"We were talking on how everyone in Mystic Falls hates me, and were happy to watch me die when I was dying." Elijah grabbed Katerina, hugging her. He smiled gratefully. I'd told him earlier last two years ago how I had to get Sophie to turn her back into a vampire.

(Kai POV)

I looked up at the door. Klaus was coming in. He smiled at me. "Good morning Kai. Come here." I got up, and quietly walked over. "Kai come with me, please." He turned around, and held the door open. "We're going to talk for a bit and then we'll wake the other two up. Kol is awake downstairs."

I followed him into a room with a desk and chairs. An office, his office by the looks of it. He gestured for me to sit down and so I did. I wanted to know what he could possibly want from me. "What was your childhood like? If you want, I can go first."

"Why would you want to know that? It's nothing important to you is it?"

"My childhood was… from what I remember, it was okay. My parents didn't live together. My Father was Tyler Akatai, who was at the time, a Prince of the clan Akatai. Ishaan was his father, the Alpha of the clan. My mother, on the other hand, was a witch of the village. She helped with the cooking, the cleaning, the feeding, the clothing, the weak, the sick, she helped with everything. Mostly because she was a witch and married to the chief of the village. That chief, as you might as well have guessed, was Mikael Mikaelson. Now, Mikael helped with everything because he was chieftain. He had to. He helped with the hunting, he fought in battles, and he kept the children and women and men of the village in line. Women were considered delicate in my human life, so they I suppose weren't really needing to be kept in line as the men did. The men were beat. Like slaves were. Or at least before Mikael became chieftain. When he did, yes they were hit but not like before. Then my siblings and I came along. I suppose you could say it was hilarious that he was chieftain and I was the trouble maker of the village. If something was happening that wasn't supposed to be, I was usually involved. As a child, I loved doing what I was told, I wanted to please my parents. Which of course, I did do often with Mother, and every now and then with Mikael. But then… came teen years." He smiled, beaming. "Oh do I remember. I was still trying to please my parents at 13 but I was getting tired of being told what to do. When 15 came around, I'd decided then that I was done with doing what I was told. At 16, I decided I'd do what I wanted to do. So as always, I began to get myself in trouble. However, my friends Carr and Kyle at the time, were also leading me. As to say, trying to teach me how to teach my parents how to behave. That crazy behaviour began at 15. Of course, I could never teach my parents how to behave. At 17, I was recognized in the entire village as the trouble maker. Because, you see, my friends and I were always trying to show the older warriors that we knew what we were doing. To strike back, we did things like throw buckets of water on people, what that has to do with showing your better, I don't really know. Of course it made sense at the time. Before my eighteenth birthday, I took my baby brother Henrik Mikaelson out to see the wolves transform. I knew how to do it, and I knew where it happened because I'd been doing it months before then. Of course they killed him, and I got away. That was the night before everything changed. The next day, my siblings and I were kept inside the house. The next day, Mother tried to cheer us up. The next day was the most special day of all, that was the day my parents killed us. We became the first ever vampires. Impossible to kill. However, two nights from then, I became the ultimate hunter. I became an Original Hybrid. As a Hybrid, werewolf bites could do nothing to me. Of course, they do nothing to my siblings as well. However, my bites killed vampires. That was the night my life had been ruined, betrayed by my own mother. Not the ultimate betrayal yet. That happened a thousand years later. It happened maybe three years ago. So, what was your childhood like?"

"Nothing like yours. I was born 'a freak', my father called me. Just because I couldn't do my own magic. But you know that already. Why should I tell you what you already know?" I leaned closer to him.

"Your parents treated you 'accordingly' to what they thought of you did they not? Like a 'freak'? You know, Mikael calls me an abomination of nature, a bastard, a degenerate, a beast, the big bad wolf, boy. I assure you he is missing quite a few marbles." He opened his mouth to say more but quickly closed it, his eyes bulging and then his lips turned into a smile. He was going to say something more to make himself look good.

"My parents named me Malachai. I think they thought I was evil." I smiled at him. "Dad ever called me was Malachai, abomination."

"When did they start calling you that?" He asked, kindly.

"When I was a teenager. They tried to keep me in isolation, they even kept Jo and I apart. They started to have sex every night, trying to get a good pair of siblings to lead the coven. The Gemini coven doesn't like to be 'tainted' so they send their Siphoners off to a prison world. They'd been keeping me isolated in my room, locking me in there, knowing I couldn't get out unless I had magic. Of course they fed me, they didn't want to be known as child abusers." His knuckles were growing more and more white as he gripped the desk harder. "I killed myself to become a Hybrid of vampire and witch, since I was a siphoner, I wasn't really a witch. With being vampire, I could siphon my magic out of that. Oh, don't worry. On the plus side, killing myself killed all of the covens. Except Jo, Luke, and Liv. The ones in the building were all bleeding, so I linked their life to mine. Jo, Liv, and Luke weren't there to _be_ linked. So when I died, they died anyway. Of course, I came back." I smiled at him. A plan was forming in my head. If they merged, like they were supposedly going to do, I could kill them when they were merged. That goes for Luke and Liv and Jo's kids. What if I traded that for Bonnie's friendship though? It'd be worth it wouldn't it? Ah-but she'd never go for it. Last time you saved her from those other Bonnie's- there hadn't _been_ other 'Bonnie's'. It was just her, you were killing _her_. She'd _never_ go for it. To know that… it kind of hurt. Bad.

Bonnie will _never_ want to be friends with someone like me. Killing the Gemini coven was all I had. I just had to get out of Klaus' and Damon's hand to get it done. Speaking of Klaus, he was talking again. I looked up from his desk.

"Kai. I'm sorry for your parents. They had no idea the special kid they had. That isn't really a childhood. Do you know how much I love you?" I laughed at him.

"Please, keep your feelings to yourself. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to fall in love with you." He shook his head, laughing himself.

"I love you like you were my own son Kai. I am not in love with you."

"Let me guess. You're going to say Damon feels the same way."

"No, I refuse to speak for him. I don't know what you mean to him, but you mean a lot to me."

"Good. Because Damon tried… to kill me." I smiled. "Are we done here?"

"First, may I ask you a question about someone we both know?"

"Fine with me. Which person is it?" I sat up straight.

"I know you don't really love Jo or Luke or Liv right now, but you seem to show a different respect for Bonnie Bennett. How do you feel about her?"

"I like her."

"Like as in love?"

"No, no I know she has a boyfriend. It's a one sided friendship." I wanted to be best friends with her. However, she wanted nothing to do with me.

"So you like her as a friend. How does she make you feel? Good? Bad?"

"Good, definitely good. Very good."

"Can you describe this very good feeling?"

"It's hard to describe."

"Try your best." I placed my right hand over my eyes, leaning back in my chair. How will I describe it?

"Why should I tell you? I should be telling Bonnie."

"Do you want to call Bonnie? I know her number."

"No! I promised her I would leave her alone during the summer."

"Please tell me, I promise I won't laugh. I never laugh at people's feelings. It's wrong because that's showing apathy and if the roles were reversed it hurts feelings."

"Okay, wait. This very good feeling. It's like… It's like a tall tree of… good. I want to protect her, I want her to like me. I wish she would talk to me. She wants nothing to do with me. This tall tree, when she says she doesn't want anything to do with me, it's like it gets chopped at but despite what she says it refuses to go down. This tree covers every desire, comparing with my desires. Like to kill Jeremy would hurt Bonnie so in a way, I know I can't do it. That's all I'm saying."

"That feeling is called friendship. It's what you feel for a best friend. You say it's a one sided relationship?"

"Yes. Why do you care? How do you know?"

"Because that is how I feel for Camille. That is how I feel for Kieran. And Stefan… in a way. It's slightly stronger than that. Because of what we do together time to time. You should tell Bonnie how you feel."

"She won't listen. I'll tell her after summer is over. If I keep my promise, surely she'll trust me. Especially if she's coming into the same building as I am. I can't evade her, because then she'll use that as an excuse I used. I kind of attacked her. I tried to kill her. I can explain. I'd been bitten, I'd thought that there were more than one. I wanted to protect Bonnie, but I just attacked Bonnie. If I were Bonnie, I'd use my magic to kill me." Damon got rid of my magic, I just know he did. I'll never be powerful again. My life was ruined! Damon will pay. I'll kill Luke and Liv and Jo and then I'd find something to do.

"Lucky for us, Bonnie doesn't do those types of things. She tries to protect her friends. You know I love you right?" I sighed.

"Right."

"Would you like to go wake up Tyler and Jeremy?" I removed my hand from my face, sitting up straight, getting up.

"No, but you can. I'm going to the living room to wait for breakfast." I had a bad feeling now. I didn't like it. It made me want to cry or mope or something. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, leaving me there. That kiss made the bad feeling go away to be replaced by confusion.

(Kol POV)

"Hey so what do you guys want to do? Watch Jaws maybe? Something?" I asked.

"What about The Shining while you're at it Kol?" Kai called.

"Hehe. Like I'd scare Jeremy out of his mind. Pfft." I laughed.

"King doesn't scare me. Not when I know the Originals." Jeremy laughed at the end of his sentence.

"How about we go out and get Davina to play with us? Or we could get a drink." Tyler tried.

"OH! I have the perfect idea!" I vamped out of the room and into Nik's room where he was talking with Stefan. I jumped on his lap and stared at him.

"What is it Kol?" He sighed, looking me in the face.

"Can I take the kids to see Alkz-Alkatro-Alkatraoze? That big jail place you once went into because you were arrested and then just got out because you were bored of being there and then these guys escaped Morrison and the two brothers, and this bird guy went in and so did Al Capone? I'm sure they'll _love_ it. _Please?_!"

"You mean Alcatraz?"

"YES!"

"You plan to make it there and back in one day?"

"YES!"

"Kol, Alcatraz is in California. We're in Louisiana. Do you know how far that is? Even for hybrid speed? To get back and forth? You wouldn't have time to investigate."

"How far is it?"

"Four hours and fifty minutes via airplane. It's too long. Watch a movie or something about it. Like I said, you four can do whatever you want on Saturdays. Except for things that will take more than one day and take longer than between breakfast and dinner." I glared at him. He wrapped his arms around me, smiling.

"Please Niky can we do it?" He smiled brighter.

"Just because you call me Niky isn't going to change my answer." He put his head against mine and began to nuzzle me. I frowned.

"So there are rules!" He nuzzled me a bit more until Stefan coughed, clearing his throat. He let go of me, looking me in the eye.

"There are always rules Kol. Now. Get. Out." I sighed before going downstairs.

"You guys want to watch movies with me?" Rebekah asked. I shook my head. "Fine. I'll go do it myself."

"We watched movies all day yesterday." I sat down on the couch, head down.

"We could go to Mystic Falls." Tyler laughed, like he was planning something he wasn't supposed to be. I looked at him, smiling. I shook my head. They'd both be pissed. I laughed myself before looking around.

"What if we find a park to play at in New Orleans?" I asked. They all looked at me expectantly. "Ever been to Crescent Park?"

(Tyler POV)

We were in Crescent Park now. We'd gone up the steps and now were sitting on the big walls, the Crescent hill thingy. It was a stair way. He was dropping himself over and over again, having fun some how, forbidding Jer and Kai to do so. I refused to do it and so he came up again.

"What if we follow the train tracks. That could be fun. Or we could swim to the other side of that lake river thing." He pointed over to the body of water.

"It's called the Mississippi River, Kol." His eye brows rose.

"Mississippi river is it? Cool. That's one of the important ones."

"Their all important in history." Jeremy said, jumping down to Kol's side, and Kol grabbed him, making sure he wasn't jumping from the bridge. "I learn a lot from Ric." Kol groaned and Kai jumped down beside them, Kol grabbed him too. Kai yanked away and walked off. I looked at Kol before jumping down myself. I followed Kai.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"Alaric is a father, did you know that? Jo's pregnant." I stopped.

"She's what?"

"Pregnant. That's when a girl's got a baby in their uterus." I gagged. "Like you were never in one."

"Not that I can remember."

"We should all be thankful for that. That none of us remember what it's like." I nodded, beginning to feel nauseous.

"Can we change the subject?" He nodded.

"Fine. What would you like to talk about?"

"Why did you run off from them?"

"Because I don't want to know how smart ex-Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman is. You know, it was my sister who kept him from being a vampire again? She wanted to have his kids, I bet it is. She was always the hopeless romantic type. She was always hoping for a man who was romantic, caring, listening, knew how to laugh at himself, hard working, and a family man. I always told her she had to many priorities for her man. That she couldn't fit all of those herself. She can't laugh at herself, you see."

"Oh."

"What about Ric? Does he have any priorities for his woman?"

"I didn't know him as a kid. He's old enough to be my teacher. Which he was at one point, I think. Yeah, yeah he was. However I don't think his priorities are very high." I said, laughing. "His first wife was a psychotic lunatic that slept with Damon, from what I heard from Elena. His girlfriend was once Jenna Sommers. Didn't really know much about her. But she was caring, kind, and protective of Elena and Jeremy." I frowned. Klaus killed her. I don't think Isobel is dead yet.

"You talk about Jenna as if she's dead. What happened to her?"

"Klaus happened." He smiled.

"Thought so. Klaus killed Jenna as his vampire, Jules as his werewolf, and Elena Gilbert as his doppelgänger. Did I miss anything?"

"No. Thanks for reminding me that Jules is dead." I sighed as we walked back up the stairs. We stopped at Kol and Jeremy, they hadn't moved. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

(Klaus POV)

"Wish me luck mate." I beamed at him. My plan was in motion. I was standing right in front of The Café Chim Lac. He beamed back at me.

"You won't need it. You're Klaus Mikaelson." He called, vamping off. I licked my top lip in anticipation and, closing my mouth, walked into the café. I sat down at one of the tables. I was served by a boy with short black hair, brown eyes, and wore an ear ring. Was this Kara's son?

"Hello, I'll be your waiter today. What would you like to order?"

"I'm not sure you can handle my order mate." I said nonchalantly, and picked up the menu in the same manner.

"I'm sure I can. The customer is always right." He smiled at me, calm and nice. I turned my head to smile at him. His eyes flickered but that was it.

"That is a good motto. I would like to order French Vanilla coffee, on all of this. Can you do that?" He nodded, writing it down.

"All French Vanilla coffee it is." I nodded. Smart kid.

"One Mocha Latte with French Vanilla creamer, one Mocha Latte iced coffee with Cold Stone Creamery Sweet Cream creamer, and one Mocha Cappuccino iced coffee with Hershey's Chocolate creamer, NO caramel. I don't want to taste caramel whatsoever."

"But sir, the creamer is-"

"I _know_ what the creamer is, I don't want the caramel. I want the Hershey's Chocolate Caramel creamer without the Caramel. Understand? I will pay you handsomely. Oh and also something for Kara Nguyen." He stared at me, blinking.

"The owner?"

"Yes. The owner. I am a taste tester."

"Can I see some identity?" I looked him in the eye. I used all my compulsion power on him.

"Some ID? 'You don't need to see ID, you know, for today, that I am a taste tester. You will not ask for ID later, you will not disbelieve me, you will go get my order and get Kara Nguyen to sit at this table with me, no matter what it takes. You will also make her a coffee, her favourite.' Thank you sir." He nodded, and walked away. "I will need time to find something on the menu for food." I looked at the menu, trying to find something good.

I looked at the menu, finding hardly anything of interest. Doh, I'd just have a cheeseburger with ridged fries. It's not McDonald's or Sonic. Why does she run a café instead of one of those? Oh well, I can't tell what her job should be...what am I saying? Of course I can. The thing is not that I can't but that I won't.

Soon Kara Nguyen came and sat by me, bringing that boy again and my order. I smiled at her. I looked at the boy. "Please bring me a cheeseburger and ridged fries or whatever fries you have. Thank you, remember, I will pay you handsomely." I beamed at him and he turned his back on me to go get my order. I smiled at Kara, she was holding her coffee. She was also glaring at me.

" _What_ are you doing here, in _my_ café?" I smiled innocently at her.

"I didn't know this place was ran by you. I saw you over there, I wanted to buy you a coffee. So that way we could talk." I said, heavily accenting my words. I know very well that I have a British accent. Caroline told me. I snickered. "You can't say you don't like coffee if you own one." I blushed, forcefully, at my wrong word choice. "Not that you own a coffee, but a café. Like you just… said." I smiled sheepishly at her and her lips quirked a second before she looked away from me. I sighed. "I upset you didn't I? I'm so sorry darling. Please, accept my apologies, and my coffee." I pushed my French Vanilla Mocha Cappuccino iced coffee with Hershey's Chocolate creamer toward her. She looked at it disdainfully. Hard to please aren't you? I thought bitterly. This could be fun. I smiled weakly at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I wanted to know how you were doing? How good is the shop going? If you're in a bind I can help. I would love to work at your shop. You can boss me around. Tell me what to do. Be in charge." I smiled at her and she scoffed, smiling. "Do you like being in charge?" I rose a brow in question.

"Why would I need your help or your money?"

"Because I'm getting coffee and food." I said innocently. I forgot how hard it is to form a relationship that has _never_ been there before. It was… invigorating. It was amazing. I loved it. She chuckled once. Better than nothing. She smiled at me at least.

"Good point. I can't let you leave this shop without buying what you asked for."

"Yes." I nodded my head at her words. "Kara, I'm sorry for entering the cemetery when I should have known better. That's the witch's land. I shouldn't be barging in where I'm not wanted. We did help you capture and punish, well okay you and your witches punished her, Celeste Dubois. She promised Monique Deveraux something and then she broke her promise."

"Something I detest. When people break promises. However Celeste was practically killing witches by jumping into their bodies. You know, it was usually alive witches she did this to. She was taking her hatred too far. Using her magic for her own gain, quite like your friend Davina." I took a sip of one of my iced coffees. She knew about that? I sighed.

"You know what ruined her? She sacrificed herself for her Ancestors and her friends. Of course the first time she was to partake of the Harvest, she was terrified. The witches, the Elders, lied to her about what would happen. They told her that she would be put to sleep, like bed time. During practice sessions, they would always cut the palm, like skin to blade contact. They lied to her, so she was afraid that she wouldn't come back."

"So it's okay to go against your own kind?"

"No, of course not! They lied to her though. She was told it was an honour, of course I believe it is. However, the Elders, not you of course because you had nothing to do with it, lied with even their actions. At least they could have used a blunt knife to cut across their throats."

"Do you understand there is more meanings than bed time when you say put to sleep?" She asked, gripping the table hard with a hand, drinking her coffee with the other. I nodded.

"Yes 'put to sleep' can mean to be euthanized or actually killed, as in mofia or gangster talk." She nodded.

"Is it our fault she didn't understand?" I looked up at her, not with my head but my eyes.

"Actually, it is." Her eyes flared in anger. I held my hands in the air for defence. " _Let me explain._ She is 18 right? Some where along there. Her parents were never close to her, she had no moral compass to go by. Once upon a time, she believed that her Ancestors and Elders knew what was right and what was wrong. The difference is that Davina doesn't like it when she's lied to. I should think _no one_ likes to be lied to. She believed what the Ancestors told her. What the Elders told her. What her horrible mother told her. Now this is the _only_ excuse I can make for Davina. I'm not telling you that you have to forgive her. I'm not telling you that you have to obey her. Nothing like that." I shook my head, emphasizing my words there. "What I am saying is that what Davina did was predictable. _All_ the girls reacted the same way. They were terrified."

"What is your only excuse for Davina?"

"Do you remember being 17? 18? 19?" She thought hard, trying to guess where I was coming from.

"No."

"From 4 to 19, a child is very impressionable. Depending on the way they are raised, will depend on what they do in the future. Davina's mom and Davina hardly ever got along. The one thing I believe the witch covens should stop doing, is lying. You see, Davina and those girls had no idea what was going on, or what was really going to happen anyway, they were happy to give themselves up for the benefit of their… covens. However, when they learned what was really going to happen, they freaked. When the adults were all calm about it. I admit Marcel had no business coming in there. Vampires shouldn't get mixed up in witch business. I suppose had you told them what was really going to happen, they wouldn't have freaked, that Davina would have behaved the way you all wanted her to. Do you see what I'm trying to say?" I asked, drinking more coffee as my food arrived. I smiled, and began to eat as well. I finished up my iced coffee I'd been drinking from and grabbed the other one.

"Yes I believe I can understand where you are coming from, and I forgive her for her misdeeds for that and I appreciate that she did eventually finish the Harvest. What I cannot forgive is that she is still working for vampires." I finished eating my fry I'd been chewing on, wiping my mouth clean with a napkin.

"Understood, but darling, I wasn't really asking you to forgive her. I was just trying to explain that she's still 18. She went to school. Am I understood?" I asked kindly. She nodded, drinking more of her coffee, it seemed she was almost out.

"Anything else you want to talk about or are you done here?" She asked, getting up. I stood too.

"Darling, don't leave. I still want to talk to you. I can order you a refill you know."

"Coffee doesn't come with refills." She said, stalking away. I sat down, glaring at my food. Then I lightened up at the idea that I'd gotten to talk to her at least.

(Jeremy POV)

"Dude, that movie is out of the theatre!" I complained at Kol as he dragged us to the theatre.

"Nope, movies stay a while remember? Since there are so many movie theatres around, we have lots to pick from. Drunk Wedding has been in theatres for only 3 out of 4 weeks. So it's still here, looked it up online while you three were still playing on the Cabrini Park. Loved that park." He said, walking up to the ticket booth. "Four tickets for Drunk Wedding please?" He asked nicely.

"That will be $54.76." Kol handed him cash.

"Don't worry, Nik's rich." He smiled at me. I shook my head.

"Do you always steal money from Klaus?" He looked guilty immediately.

"Steal is a strong word, a mean word. I would prefer to say that I… borr _owed_ _it_?" He gave me an open mouthed smile. I looked away from him, grabbing his arm.

"Come on, let's go inside." He jumped for joy, taking the lead.

"Never say stole outside Jer. It's rude." He laughed at it before going to the concession stand. "So much food to buy! What do I get?!" He scrolled the menu for a bit and I went to the bathroom. When I came back, he still hadn't decided.

"Come on Kol. People are waiting." I begged, looking at the large line of people as the other three lines moved on.

"Fine. Four large popcorns, four hot dogs, four packets of M&Ms. four cheese fries, and four large icees."

"Are you sure they have cheese fries?" He leaned into my ear.

"They do if they want me to pay them." Tyler gasped and I stared at him in shock.

" _Kol!_ " I whispered back. "What the hell man! You can't say that!" I looked at Kai and Tyler. "Someone help me here please?"

"Uncle Kol. I believe that is our food." He grabbed his tray, that Kol had apparently also ordered. I grabbed mine too and Kai grabbed his. Kol staid and paid. He grabbed his tray and then followed us away and into the right movie room.

We sat down near the front and waited for the movie to begin. Then Kol saw it. A big red button… Kol loves pushing those. I love Kol and all but sometimes it's like dealing with a child. He moved to press the button and I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Kol when does the movie begin? I want to watch the movie."

"Hmm… I believe it begins at 11. We have like 15 minutes to go." He tried to push the button again.

"Kol! I was wondering. What do you think we'll do tomorrow if Klaus keeps us in the house again?"

"We could watch Neighbours. Or some other movie, we could play Chase Nik. Or find a real game online to play. We could play anything you wanted." He tried again for the button. I'm running out of excuses! I grabbed his wrist again. He looked at me, curious.

"Kol? I don't want to stay in the house again."

"Then we won't. Nik can't keep us in there forever you know. I could talk Beky or… Beky into getting Nik to let us out." He tried again. This time I failed in keeping him from pressing the button. I cringed. Now what happens? Nothing happened that I could tell. I sighed, relieved.

We watched commercials and when the commercials were finally ending, a man came out to see us. I waited. "Was it you who pressed the button?" He asked.

"Yes." Kol replied, looking proud of himself.

"What can I get you?"

"A large Pepsi."

"A large Pibb Xtra please." Tyler asked.

"Nothing for me." Kai staid looking at the movie.

"Can I have a large… Sprite?" He nodded and left. I sighed, relieved again. Nothing bad. Apparently you press that thing if you wanted to order something again. I watched the movie, now happy. After the credits, the man came back with the drinks. This movie is going to be good.

The movie is actually titled Drunk Wedding. Can't believe it… what is this movie rated? I looked at Kol, laughing. He wouldn't answer, I looked back at the movie. Best not to ask if he won't answer. I couldn't look it up on my phone so I'd have to wait for the movie to be over to ask.

Their either high or stupid. Or as the title says, their drunk. That guy sounds like Tyler. Gotta look up that song. My Work Is Dumb. Easy to see who's in charge. I am marrying a slut. Tequila! I feel like this is my friends and I. AWESOME! I wanna jump in the pool with my clothes on! Mr. Bloom got nicer? I laugh at that, in that case just imagine how he used to be. Kol began to laugh, at almost everything.

We're getting a real wedding! They're saying something about the people. Don't let your woman hold you down man! Oh shit, he's gonna be pissed! Woah man, they got wasted! Woah. Beautiful looking couple. Damn it! Really? You had to tell her.

Woah, busted. Really? Total Eclipse Of The Heart? Wow. That was amazing. I had to profess my love for Bonnie to Bonnie. I looked at Kol and his mouth was wide open. As was Tyler's. Kai was confused. Kai looked at us and I couldn't help but to start laughing. I tried to hurry up and finish my food.

I continued to laugh at the ending song. It was just… so… amazing. I could hardly keep my mouth closed to eat my food but I managed. Until the next end song came on. Kai was finishing up his food too. Kol and Tyler's mouths were still wide open.

When the movie ended Tyler tried to speak. "That… that was… I have no clue what I just watched." He laughed and then he couldn't stop, grabbing his food to keep it from falling. "Dude! I never even touched my food! That was AWESOME!" He looked at Kai, then me, then Kol.

Kol on the other was smirking while he ate the food he had that he also never touched. He started to shake his head at what Tyler said, looking up at me and then Tyler he spoke. "You can _never ever ever_ tell Damon and Klaus that I took you to see this movie. Also don't tell _Finn_ or _Elijah._ They will KILL ME!" He began to laugh again. I shook my head. So I just watched a movie Damon wouldn't approve of? "That movie was rated R." I felt my eyes bugle at that. I couldn't tell if that was awesome or going to give me hell. He looked at my face. "Most of the fun things in life makes those in charge give you hell Jer."

(Klaus POV)

I was with Stefan again. I'd just told him what it was like, talking with Kara. It'd taken me a while to find him and take him from what he was using to entertain himself. A park and food. He was smiling at me.

"I hope the next time goes just as smoothly Nik. So do you love her?" I smiled, sipping from my last coffee I had. It was warm now. It was the French Vanilla coffee with warm milk, three sugar, and Irish Crème Café Creamer.

"Thanks mate. You know, you should meet her, but I'm not going to indulge myself with that yet. Why would the great Klaus Mikaelson not indulge himself you might ask? Because that would ruin the facade I am trying to show off. I'm trying to look caring, loving, compassionate, passionate, empathetic, a bit shy, and above all outgoing as compared to lazy." He stared at me before smiling, beaming.

"Girls will kill for that shit man."

"That's quite the point mate. It's what someone like Kara will fall for."

"Can I have one of your girls?" I smacked him in the back of the head. Idiot.

"No."

"Can't blame a guy for trying can you?"

"I suppose not." He watched the people pass by and then looked at me again.

"So… think you can actually be all those things?"

"It's not hard really. Why? Doubt my abilities Stefan? You know I get a lot of action in bed. Always have, always will."

"Hm hm. But with Caroline I would think less action would happen."

"Oh Stefan. I'm not planning on sleeping with anymore women."

"But you just said you love Kara."

"And you said she looks like Dahlia."

"Well she does."

"Don't make fun of Kara, got it mate?"

"Never really seen you fall for a girl before." I rose my brows, surprised, before lowering them just as quickly. I shook my head.

"Not falling for her, and you have seen me send Caroline gifts. Have I given Kara any gifts?"

"… No."

"I believe I met someone special to her today. Her son. Has the same black hair, same brown eyes. Same skin tone." His face contorted into one of amazement.

"No way, get out of here. Her son?"

"I mean she's old enough to have a son Stefan. Get over yourself. My question is who's the father? And why isn't he here to protect his claim? Hm? Any answer to _that_?"

"Nope. No answer. Maybe she killed him." I scoffed at his answer.

"Or maybe he's dead mate! Sometimes you've forgotten to use your brain. Make it a habit to use it. Your a 168. Your five months from being 169. It should be in there if you've managed to survive this long, Mr. Ripper of Monterrey." I smirked at him. He groaned.

"I thought I out lived that name. Come on, Nik." I shook my head.

"No way in hell am I letting it go. It's your proud heritage."

"Niky." He jutted his chin out to me, and I forcefully grabbed it, tilting his head to the left.

"Niky will get you no where." I threw his chin away from me and he stumbled. I flashed my brows in challenge, finishing my coffee. He grinned. Before it disappeared and he went back to his brooding self. I shook my head. "What are you moping about this time Stefan?"

"I am _not_ moping." He said, angrily.

"I think I actually hit it right on the dot. Why don't we go find someone to feed from? Hm? That always makes my rippah feel better." I jumped down from the wall and, grabbing Stefan's bicep, walked out of the area to go hunt, like real predators.

(Kai POV)

We were at Audubon Park playground. I glared at Kol. "Really? We've been to these before Kol. Let's go some where else." He sighed, and nodded." So a few minutes later, we were at the Audubon Zoo. I shook my head. "Try again." He made to complain but nodded. Jeremy was glaring. In a few minutes more time we were at a different park. City Park. "Finally." I went to walk off but Kol got upset.

"I'm sorry if I can't find you guys a great place to play every day okay? It's not like this place has much to go that we've not been to already. That's the downside of always having fun. Sometimes places get repetitive." He stalked off, looking angry. Jeremy and Tyler turned on me.

"Real nice Kai, real nice." Jeremy stormed off, after Kol. Tyler just glared at me before running to catch up. I smiled. I guess I finally drove them away. I was glad but something in me told me that I had hurt his feelings. Why should I care again? I turned away from them and walked off in the opposite direction. I find it hard to have fun at places like these.

I walked around on the metal floors, trying to have fun but nothing was working. I looked around for something to do. There was nothing to do, the walls were too small, the slides were too small. There was nothing to amuse myself.

I stalked off the thing, determined to find something to do. The only thing on my mind, that could possibly _be_ fun right now was to text my siblings. So I sat down on one of the metal benches and began to type away.

(Klaus POV)

"Hey Eli? I have a question." He looked up at me from his book. Is the only thing you ever do is read?! I inhaled before quickly exhaling. "I was wondering if you liked Elena. You know, because she's plotted our deaths more than I can count." His mouth opened to say something and then he closed it. He put his book down and motioned me to come sit in front of him. I glared at him, shaking my head no. Instead I sat on the bed, close to him but not within arms reach.

"Niklaus, I believe that if you were to call Elena and tell her about your family's reunion that she would be happy for you." I scoffed at him, lying down on my back, arms across my chest.

"Yes! And I believe that Bonnie is actually in love with me." His brow rose in confusion. I shook my head. "Eli, you can't keep pretending you know her when you haven't even been with her long. You _never_ listen to me. Not even about _Celeste_!" I glared at the ceiling. I felt the bed shift and before I could move, I was in Eli's arms, sitting on his lap with my head on his shoulder. I tried to get off him but he kept me still, kissing my cheek in comfort. I sighed before giving up. I laid there for a minute before I smiled, wrapping my arms around Elijah's neck.

"I do listen Niklaus. I do. I am sorry I did not believe you about Celeste. I was blinded by love. Or what I thought was love. I should have believed you when you talked to me about her. I am sorry for the way I treated you when you tried to hurt her, but I didn't want you to do that. You should have talked to me more than that about her, if you had felt so strongly. I love you Niklaus, and I do listen." I whined, hugging him tighter.

"You wouldn't have listened if I had tried. You didn't listen back then." I shook my head, laughing at myself. "Okay. You did listen to me. I just had too much fun trying to plot ways to kill Celeste behind your back instead of talking to you."

"I believe the word is misunderstanding."

"That, brother, is a rather long word."

"I agree." He hugged me tighter for a moment before loosening his grip. I loved Elijah, I really did. So much I suppose I was possessive of him. He let me off his lap and sat opposite me, close to me. "May I ask where Mr. Salvatore is?"

"Yeah, he's with Rebekah. We just got home a bit ago. I had to cheer him up, he was moping about something. When Rebekah came downstairs and found him, I decided it would be good of me to come talk to you about Elena. I've decided something though, Lijah." I smiled at him, and one side of his mouth went up in a smile.

"And what might that be Niklaus?" I beamed.

"I've decided not to kill Damon Salvatore." His smile faltered a bit.

"That's good of you Niklaus. Thank you."

"Yes, now I have to tell him that, personally." He smile grew at those words.

"I'm glad, thank you Niklaus. May I ask of your choice on that matter for Bonnie, Matt, Elena, and Jeremy?" I rose my brow in confusion.

"I've already decided not to kill Jeremy today. I lost the urge when I realized, from Kol, that Elena was the one who _made_ Jeremy kill Kol, with her vampire strength. Jeremy didn't want to. Not that I suppose he'd be okay if I killed his sister."

"Well that might explain why you hate Elena so much. Your hatred for Jeremy transferred over to Elena. Did it not?"

"Oh, yes, it did." I nodded.

"What might we do to dissuade this anger of yours? Besides kill her?" I frowned at him. I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"You will never learn brother. Realize that she was planning Katerina's death? Happy that Katerina was dying?"

"Unlike you, brother, I do not hold grudges."

"Hmm. Yes that explains why you don't give a _damn_ about when _Kol_ died." I felt him pull me over, and deliver a swat to my backside. Of course, he used his Original Vampire speed to do that but still.

" _Niklaus_ I have already explained that. Something you have forgotten to tell me is that Katerina killed Jeremy Gilbert. Was that not revenge enough?" I beamed, unable to hide my guilt and my surprise. Yes, I'd forgotten he'd been told. I shook my head.

"Oh, dear brother, that wasn't punishment for _Elena_. No, no, no. It was punishment for _Jeremy._ Elena has not paid for her crimes until she too has been slaughtered by a Mikaelson hand. Notice I called Katerina a Mikaelson. Yes?" He was getting angry.

"Do not try to change the subject Niklaus. Do you not remember what Elena _did_? What Elena did when Jeremy died? How she felt? I consider that enough punishment." I patted him on the head, quickly.

"Of course you do brother, of course you." I vamped out of his reach immediately, smiled, and vamped out. "Stefan! We're going to find the kids! They're not going to miss out on lunch!"

(Kol POV)

I walked into the house for lunch and we came face to face with Nik and Stefan. Kai's frown deepened as he turned to avoid them and I rolled my eyes, avoiding them myself. Nik turned around, confused.

"After lunch, you two will come see me in my office." I frowned, but walked into the kitchen, sitting as far from Kai as possible. Jeremy and Tyler came in and sat down beside me. Eventually everyone came in and we began lunch.

I ate my food as fast as possible while Kai ate as slow as possible. When I finished, I got up and strolled up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed, arms crossed, and glared at my covers, upset and a bit angry. It's not my fault I didn't know where to take them. I mean how am I supposed to take them somewhere where they've not been?

Sure I could leave the city but then it'd take longer to get back to the house, and Niky wasn't happy if you're late. I began to take my shoes off, just to have something to do. I surprised myself by throwing them in the closet.

I grumbled to myself a bit more and soon I was almost over it. I wouldn't apologize, but I'd get over it. All friends have fights at one point. Even Jeremy and I had a few fights. We have both been in the wrong, so we have both apologized to each other. I sat up and got up off the bed and opened my door to see Nik's fist raised in the air.

"Nik?"

"Kol, I would like you to follow me. Kai's waiting." I looked at the floor. Oh yeah.

"Sorry Niky, I forgot you asked me to meet up with you." He smiled, kissed my cheek, and ruffled my hair. I smiled up at him, beaming. I love Nik.

"Not angry Kol. It was a bit ago." He turned and I quickly followed him and he led me to his office where Kai was leaning back in the chair in front of the desk. He gestured for me to sit down, and I did so. Nik walked around the desk and sat himself in the chair. "You two are both upset, I've never seen you upset like this Kai. Kol, you're never upset when with friends, not that I've seen anyway. I want to know why. Why are you two upset? What happened? Be aware, I know when you are lying."

"It's nothing Nik." I complained. How was I even supposed to tell him what happened? It's so stupid.

"Kol." I crossed my arms, not defiant and not pouting but stubborn.

"If I told you, you would either laugh or not understand." He looked at Kai.

"Care to try Kai?"

"Today's already kind of boring. It's getting boring."

"Well my bad! I'm sorry okay!" Nik jumped at that… oops. I looked at the floor.

"Kol, come here please." I stood up, and walked over to him. He stood and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. After a few minutes, he let me back to my chair and then motioned Kai over. Kai also received a hug. I glared at the floor. "Sit down Kai." He said, just as kind as he'd sent me back to my own chair. "So." He sat back in his chair. "Kai was lacking in compassion and Kol threw a tantrum over it. It is only a tantrum because the anger lingers. It's not like Tyler's tantrums. No, his are bursts of anger. Kol, you never get this upset over something like this. I don't believe it stupid. It may be childish, but you are a childish person. I want you both to go up to your rooms and wait for me. I will be up very shortly." I looked up, alarmed.

"But Niky I-" He held up a hand.

"Go, please. I won't make you miss any of your time on Saturday. I just want you in separate rooms. Stand in a corner, nose barely touching please." I stood, feeling doomed. I walked out the door, up the stairs, and into my room. I walked into the corner, and stood there, waiting.

(Klaus POV)

I was disappointed in both of them, but they were both clueless. Kol didn't deserve what Kai was getting. Kol wasn't in the wrong. Kol was just having trouble with his disappointment that he couldn't keep his friend Kai happy and enjoying himself. He needed comfort. So I would get Kai to apologize to Kol. As such, Kol would probably hug him and say he's forgiven or something. Either way the apology would dissipate his ill feelings immediately.

Kai was a special case. He'd been kept in isolation for so long he didn't understand interactions. However, with that 'bad' feeling, he should have apologized himself. He needed to learn the differences between his 'good' feelings and his 'bad' feelings. He should have known he needed to apologize.

The problem is I have to be fair. Kol and Kai both deserved punishment. Kol hardly ever throws 'tantrums' though. Plus he's older, he should know better. The problem, as I had said earlier, was childish. They should be able to move on from this after the first five or ten minutes. So Kol will go first. I got up and walked to his room.

Kol jumped when he heard his door open. "Kol? I'm sorry he hurt your feelings but you should not have reacted that way. Especially for so long. I understand your outburst at the time but after a while, your anger should have disappeared. You know this don't you?"

"Yes Niky. I'm sorry." He sighed. I lifted his face up to meet me.

"I'm not angry, and I'm not disappointed." He smiled. I smiled too, staring him in the eyes. Then after a minute I frowned. "However I still need to punish you. Six will do. Not bare, no lowering of anything." I sat down and he laid across my lap, without having to be told to do so. I rubbed his back. "Good boy, Kol." I lowered my other hand on his bottom and the one on his back onto his lower back. "Are you ready?" He whined in response. I quickly delivered the punishment and he gasped.

I lifted him from the laying position and into a sitting position. I hugged him, rubbing his back. He smiled, cuddling into my chest. He winced in pain at the first second but got over it quickly. I kissed his forehead and stood him up. He smiled at me.

"I love you Nik."

"I love you too. Now please sit on your bed. Sit or lay down." His eyes brightened and he obeyed. "By the way, lately this is the most childish thing you've done. I know you can be more mature than this. This is your comfort zone, in a way." He was confused. "That was supposed to make you happy. I don't really think you're childish."I stood and left his room, giving him one more kiss, before heading into Kai's room. He was also standing in the corner. I sat down in his chair.

"Kai, come here." He walked over like he didn't have a care in the world. "Kai when you made Kol upset, what did you feel?" He looked at me, bored.

"Bad."

"Did that bad feeling hurt you? Or did you understand why you felt that way?" He fidgeted a bit but that was it.

"Yes."

"Why did you feel bad?"

"Because I kind of hurt his feelings. Why should I care if I hurt his feelings?" I tilted my head.

"Is Kol not your friend?"

"More of an acquaintance. Okay _yes_. He's kind of a friend."

"What do you mean kind of a friend?"

"It's not the same as Bonnie."

"Bonnie would be a best friend. Kol is a friend. I assure you that this month is in a controlled environment. In an uncontrolled environment, Kol can be much more fun."

"Yes, Kol is a friend."

"Finally getting out of the acquaintance field I suppose. So Kol's a friend?" He rolled his eyes.

"We're going in circles here. _Yes,_ Kol's a _friend_." I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Don't lose your temper with _me_ Malachai Parker. I can just as easily ask these questions with you over my lap."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared." He taunted me. I lowered my brows in a stern expression and quickly upended him over my lap, I lowered his pants and began immediately, but like last time, I used that much force. Had it been Kol, Tyler, or Marcellus… I wouldn't bother to hold back that much because they were vampires. Kai was still human. "Ow." I wanted to growl at him, but instead, I lift my leg and smacked his sit spot.

"Now will you listen Malachai?"

"I was listening before you did this." He replied. I smacked him again, harder. He was being arrogant. He yelped and I resumed my position from earlier, on his bottom.

"If Kol is a friend, you should care about hurting his feelings. Don't tell me what you think I want to hear, answer honestly." His left foot kicked but that was all. That was the first time he's ever done that.

"Yes. I should care about hurting his feelings. But I did care." He replied. "So what's your point?"

"I'm getting there Kai, first I have to explain. So you care that you hurt Kol's feelings. You said earlier that it was a bad feeling?"

"Yes." He was confused now. I did not cease what I was doing however, he needs to learn. Even if this is how he must learn.

"Do you know what that feeling is called?"

"Um… OW! I don't know. I suppose it's called… guilt is the word I'm looking for."

"Are you telling me what you think I want to hear Kai?"

"No, just the classic word."

"What do you mean the classic word?" He exhaled through his pursed lips. In exasperation.

"The word everyone usually uses to describe this emotion?" I smacked his sit spot for the arrogance but continued on otherwise.

"How would you describe it?"

"All I know is I feel bad for hurting his feelings. They call him the fun brother though, don't they?"

" _Kol_ wanted to take you to Alkatraz. I told him that he couldn't. So he had to improvise. Kol never has improvised something for fun. Or at least not with three others to entertain. So you can imagine how what you said to him makes him feel. He knows very well that you have been to that park before already this summer. Kol can't help it though. You were lacking in compassion, Kai. Do you know what that is?" He jumped.

"I-it's when you feel bad for someone because of what they're going through?" I stopped only to ruffle his hair. He'd answered correctly. Not the exact dictionary definition but he'd got it right.

"Yes Kai. It's feeling _pity and concern_ for the set backs on other people."

"You mean to tell me people like being felt _pity_ for them?" I froze what I was doing.

"Not in the bad way Kai. Do not pity someone for sarcastic reasons. Like a pay check. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, when you get paid money for a job you have." I ruffled his hair again.

"Good boy." I continued his punishment now. "That bad feeling you felt was regret. Regret is a feeling of sadness, shame, and guilt after you do something naughty and you wish you had not. It goes hand in hand with guilt and remorse. Both which are also feelings. Do you understand?"

"OWCH! YES!"

"Are you going to apologize to Kol for being mean?"

"You mean indifference? OW! STOP! That hurts."

"Yes, indifference is a better word. Are you going to apologize?"

"Fine. Fine. Just let me up!" He squirmed, I quickly smacked his sit spot to punish him for his arrogance, but that was it. Since the lesson was to be compassionate, the lesson was not to be arrogant. That lesson could wait until later. I let him up, pulling his pants up. He gave a yelp before calming himself down.

"I would like you to sit in the corner for a minute. I will be back shortly." I needed him to have time to sit in the corner so I could go see if Kol was still behaving himself. He grudgingly sat in the chair I designated, and quickly did it after another smack to his bottom. "Sit and don't move or we can go over obedience next Kai." I kissed his cheek and left the room, back into Kol's.

He was laying on his bed. Where I'd left him. I sat down next to him. "Nik? Hey. I'm _really_ sorry for my behaviour."

"I'm not here to punish you, and thank you for apologizing to me. There is a small boy who wants to apologize for his behaviour as well today, at the park. I would also like you to apologize. Isolation is not the best thing for him. I can't tell you why, you'll just have to trust me on this one." He smiled.

"You got it Nik. I'll apologize." He sat up and I stood.

"I will get him in a minute." I walked out of his room and back into Kai's. "Do you believe you can apologize without sounding or being sarcastic Kai?" He nodded. His forehead was on the corner. I walked over and helped him up. "Let's go see our friend Kol then."

We walked into Kol's room and Kai looked at him immediately. "I'm sorry for not showing you compassion. I didn't know that you were having to improvise with what you could find in New Orleans." Kol smiled, and hugged him.

"I forgive you Kai. I should apologize. I apologize for being mean to you." Kai cleared his throat and didn't hug back but stood there and soon Kol let go. "Thank you for apologizing Kai. It means a lot to me."

(Tyler POV)

Kol had us mixing cocktails. It was fun, experimental, and edible. All in one. Kai was trying to help, because he actually found this interesting. So far we had perfected three drinks. We had peach Bellini, earthquake absinthe, and Chicago cocktail. Right now we were trying to make a Royce cachaça with mango flavour.

Kol said we were almost there, and Kai agreed. I grabbed more ingredients and Kol and Kai began their work again. Jeremy was playing Angry Birds. Very boring. Or I just stink at the game. I smiled. I grabbed even more when they were done with those and putting them in the blender. Very experimental.

Jeremy got up, opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs, smiling at them. He grabbed a pan and began to cook. "No fair. What will I do? Something useful." I walked away from the fridge, with my own eggs and grabbed out some ramen. I remember how to do this from back in my childhood, when Matt and I would sleep over at his house with his mom, and when Uncle Mason would come over. Of course, those two are dead now. It's just Matt, Jeremy, and me.

"Hey! Jeremy! Why isn't Matt here again?"

"He's got thing called a job." He said laughing. "Something both our lazy butts don't care to get up and do right now. I have college to attend."

"And my dad is making me take _French_ lessons. I mean, I sucked at Spanish 2 in High School. I don't see how I'm going to manage French."

"With Klaus' persistence. It gets so obviously on Elijah's nerves." I handed him a pot and a packet of ramen.

"I can trust you to keep an eye on it can't I? I'm going to cook eggs microwave style." I said opening the microwave. But Daddy closed it.

"No Ty Ty, use the oven. You are not experienced in the microwave cooking when it comes to eggs." I looked at him.

"But this is how I always cook eggs."

"Did you add in salt? And make sure he water was room temperature?"

"…No." I laughed, shaking my head. "Fine, oven it is. Boring." He kissed my cheek and I kissed him back. "Thanks Daddy."

"So is Dinner being cooked by you lot then?"

"Yes!" Kol piped up.

"I cannot wait to see what you have come up with Kol. Then the people attending are Elijah, Finn, Genevieve, Hayley, Kol, Kai, Tyler, Jeremy, Rebekah, Stefan, Katerina, Sage, and me. That's 13 people Kol." He nodded.

"I know. I can count… Niky." Daddy smiled.

"You're doing a lot of calling me Niky. I wonder why. Hmm. I'll leave you to it then, shall I? When shall it be ready?"

"The usual Nik." He kissed them all on the cheek, Kol on both and then he kissed me on my forehead. Then he left. I put the pots on the oven and began to cook the food I had in mind. We all began to work more diligently now that Kol had said we were cooking dinner. Man Kol.

(Jeremy POV)

We were sitting at the dining table, eating. We had exactly what we cooked. Hard boiled eggs, ramen with eggs, cocktails, and steak. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Elijah had got himself a water instead of his cocktail though.

That was fine, I didn't mind. I wasn't the one who made them. Kol had been the one who'd made them. Kai had made steak. I had made the ramen with eggs. Tyler had made the hard boiled eggs. I'm surprised we had enough for all of us. This was a lot of people to feed.

Did I mention this dinner was the strangest of them all? Klaus looked up from his and at us. "I want to say something. First, I want to say that this was a delectable meal. Second, the instant Jer and Ty and Kai and Kol are finished with their meal, that I want them to take a shower to clean your hair. Who knows where all you have been? Then I want you to go to bed." He smiled before grabbing Stefan and leaving.

(Kai POV)

I was finding that sitting was hell. I couldn't sit down without wanting to cry. It was horrible. I knew Klaus wouldn't beat me, he 'loved' me too much for that. So here I stood, looking at my own arse. It was red, like dark cherry red. I groaned as I got in the tub, ready to bathe.

I had to sit through three hours of church, getting up and getting back down again. I felt like I wasn't going to survive this but I knew I was being dramatic. I've had worse wounds. Now what did I learn from today's lesson? To not lose my temper or be sarcastic with Klaus. He wouldn't have it. He wasn't like Damon. He wasn't easy to push around. Sad to say, but I wish I were back over there.

I washed my hair, feeling the cold water run over my body, cooling every part of my skin it touched. I lathered in shampoo and started rinsing immediately. When that was done, I washed under my arms before getting out of the tub, dripping as I walked over to the mirror on the wall. I grabbed the hair dryer and began to dry my hair.

I dressed, putting my shirt on and tried to dress as gently as possible. It didn't work, it still hurt. But not as much as it did in those tight jeans. Maybe I should get jeans that are baggy or at least not so tight. I got in bed and closed my eyes, ready for bed as the others climbed into their bed.

(Damon POV)

"Damon, Elena. I would like to have a free day to myself. I would like to take some time in sightseeing the city. Alone, please." I stared at her. She really thinks I'll let her out of my sight? I shook my head.

"How will I know if you will come back Mom? I don't want to be left here alone. I hope you're okay with that."

"Damon, I give my word that I will return before lunch. You may count on me to keep my word."

"And that killing and ripper problem you've got going on? What about that?" I asked, I didn't want to let her out of my sight. That was the whole purpose of this. To keep her in my sight, and to shape her back into our Mother. Which I was succeeding at very well.

"I give my word that I also will not kill anyone. I have been working with this problem of mine with a great amount of effort." I nodded.

"And your proof?"

"You can have the morning to yourself Lily." Elena answered. I looked at her, incredulous. What was she _thinking?!_

"Thank you, Elena. Damon."


	16. Plans

**I read the comments and I agree, they should be a bit more rebellious, I have also reread the descripton. It says misadventures for a reason. :)**

June 14th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

Elena moved out of the bed. I groaned. "Elena. Lillian Salvatore doesn't want any attention today."

"She wants to go sight seeing Damon." She replied, brushing her hair. I got up, scratching my neck. I had an itch and I needed to go down into the basement anyway. I walked up behind her and took the brush, grabbed some of her hair, and began to brush it for her. I wanted to finish what we started last night. I knew she wouldn't let me until she gave up, so I would do something that is almost as intimate.

"We can't follow her Elena."

"Why not? We're not spying on her, we are giving her our company."

"In case of a ripper attack? I can ask Enzo if he wouldn't mind watching her. Besides, didn't she promise or give her word or something that she'd be good? I won't have her thinking I don't trust her or that I don't respect her wishes nor will I have her thinking I don't respect her privacy. Besides, Luke and Liv are gone. Lily's gone. Stefan's not here. We have this place to ourselves. I wonder what things we can do alone, together." She smiled, beaming at me, turning around. I won over Lily.

(Klaus POV)

I have a new idea. An idea about Elena. Sure I can't kill her, without consequences, but I sure as hell can torture her. I would compel her to dream about the era when Jeremy died, what she did, how she got her emotions turned back on, how she felt afterwards up until the point that she decided she would kill Katerina. That would be sweet revenge. She would dream about it every night, while during the day she would party because I decided not kill her. Plus the Jeremy bit. The only problem with that plan was Damon and Elijah.

If they heard what I was planning with Gilbert and Petrova, they'd fly off the walls. So it must all be kept secret. I only had two more weeks to go before I could set up my revenge. I didn't care to kill her anymore, this sounded like too much fun. I just have to get Elijah to believe I forgave Elena. I knew how to do that as well. I would have to _call_ them. I would have to collect my calm. But first… church.

(Jeremy POV)

"You four were very well behaved today at church. I am very proud of you." Klaus said, smiling at us. He kissed our foreheads before sighing. "As such, I should not distract you from your games, go play." He turned away from us and walked after Elijah. "Elijah, I have to ask for a word with you. Elijah?"

"Very well Niklaus" Elijah replied, walking with Klaus.

"I was thinking… actually we should do this in private." He grabbed Elijah's hand and led him away and into a room on the second floor. I scratched the back of my head, lost for what to do next. We'd just finished having lunch at Chili's. We'd ate inside. With Finn being exasperated at how Klaus drove so far just for lunch. I was happy, but I wasn't going to enter into a fight between the Originals.

Tyler walked over to Marcel and got him to come sit with us. Kol was playing on my Angry Birds game, Kai was typing away on his phone, and I was just sitting there being bored and confused. Tyler sat down, with Marcel.

"Marc? I have a favour to ask."

"What is it Tyler?" He asked, staring at us. From what I understood, this vampire was 200 years old, and son to Klaus. I wonder how they met. "Please let it be something I can do. You know I have limitations, just not the same as you." He looked at Tyler. He was rubbing his the back of his neck. He was about to say something he knew Marcel wouldn't like, it was a habit of his.

"Um… you know that party that Thierry is setting up? Thierry Vanchure?" Marcel's eyes narrowed dramatically, and almost instantaneously as Ty finished speaking. "Just hear me out okay? Please? As my older brother you have to do at least that." Marcel sighed, shaking his head.

"I am _not_ going against Dad, Tyler. What could you possibly say that would change my mind?"

"It's Monday night, come on. You have today and tomorrow morning to come up with something to get us over there. This is the half mark of June. Those parties are the life of New Orleans. You have to do this, otherwise their-" He pointed at Kai and me "-not getting the full experience of New Orleans. Please. I'm begging you. I'll do something for you, if you do this for me. _Please_." Is Tyler begging Marcel for a party?

"Why don't you just tell Klaus about the party?" I asked.

"Because he'll say no. That's why he's begging me to sneak you guys out of the house. Like we did the first time. Remember the first time I snuck you out for a _party_? Dad was pissed."

"Now that you mention it, no I don't." Kol sat forward now.

"Please, for Uncle Kol?" Marcel groaned.

"Give me one good reason why I should do it."

"Because next time you mess up, I'll stand up for you. I can compel normal vampires, remember? That means I can compel you. So there you are." Marcel looked at Kol, considering it. He looked away from us.

"Fine, but do understand that Dad _will_ find out Tyler. He _always_ does. I might be able to take you to the party, but he will make us come back from the party and you'll regret this. As will I." He looked at the floor sheepishly. "But I'll do it. I'll find a way to get you out." He glared at the floor, it seemed he already regretted this decision.

"A party can't be that bad." Then again, Damon refuses to let me ever go to one anyway. Tyler hugged Marcel.

"Thank you Marcel, I can promise you won't regret it." He beamed, happy.

(Kol POV)

We were now watching TV. My idea. We'd convinced Marcel about the party. Sure I could go alone, I'm 'old' enough for the parties, but nothing legal is worth doing, besides _if_ Nik does find out, nobody will find our bodies for months. It's the perfect crime. My little joke I got from a movie on the television. Jeremy and Tyler didn't appreciate it, but Kai did. That was all that mattered, that someone liked my joke.

Since the shows weren't on, we just went straight to Hulu. First the World Of Gumball. This episode is very predictable. The End. A wedding. I want a smiling sun. Though this thing about the end of the world reminded me of Silas, and killing Shane. That was fun. But then he came back and I died...

The Dress. Ooh! I've seen this one before! Public nudity? Instead of falling, the wardrobe threw him out the window. People will do anything for beautiful girl. I love this episode. I love this show! Then they see Gumball naked. So that whole thing was pointless.

NEXT! Total Drama Island! Izzy is my favourite. Trent was the perfect animated Jeremy. Katie, Eva, Noah, and someone else. Who's voted out next? HAHA! Heather's afraid of fat people! ... Sumo wrestlers. Calling people that you don't know names isn't right. Izzy's afraid of planes? Insane. Duncan? Afraid of Celine Dion standees? Ewww. Hehe. Hearther. Their using last night against them. What am I afraid of? Not dying. I've already done it. Izzy, be brave, my love! Heather's shaking! DJ's afraid of snakes? Cheesy. Their tied! NO! Their not tied anymore! I love Chris! My team is losing! NO! No fair! OH! Yes, do it Courtney. Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it! Go Courtney! ARGH! Courtney lost the game. Tyler's going home isn't he? Six people left in my team. Aw. I want more television. 'Well the fun didn't have to end there.' I thought as Katerina walked into the room.

"Guys, watch this." I whispered and they did watch me. I got up and vamped in front of her. She sighed. "Well this disproves my theory that Elijah and Katerina are always together. Good going Katerina. I'm proud of you." I said, smiling. She tried to side step me, and I followed suit with her.

"What do you want Kol?" She asked, very hostile girl.

"Just wanted to ask you about your best friend Peeaarrrllll."

"You want to ask me about Pearl?" She glared at me. I beamed at her, closing my eyes as I hummed.

"Hmm. Hmhm. How is she?"

"She's dead. So is Anna. Johnathan Gilbert thought it would be funny to kill them. He had a personal grudge against Anna. Now get _out_ of my _way_. Before I make you." I widened my eyes in mock horror. I gasped.

"Oh, please don't hurt me Katerina. I promise I wasn't meaning any harm." She side stepped again, once again I followed her. "I wanna have some fun. Come on! It's not like you get to let your rage out on Nik, right? I mean, we both know who will _always_ come out on top between him and you. Not to mention between an Original and a normal 500 year old vampire. We could beat you easy. Wanna prove me wrong?"

"Kol!" Jeremy called. "Don't!"

"Oh, no. Kol, please do." Kai called, watching intently. I pushed Katerina against the wall, not too hard. It was just a game. I'm not really going to hurt her.

"KOL!" I looked up, shit. It's Elijah. " _What_ are you _doing_?"

"Playing."

"Let her by." I frowned, making myself pout.

"We were just playing Elijah. I mean, I wasn't really going to hurt her. I'm not Nik, remember?"

"No, you're not. Step away from her before I count to three Kol." I growled but moved away from her. "Thank you." He said, turning back to Katerina. "Please hurry back. I suggest not tempting Niklaus if you run into him Katerina." He turned to me again, raising his brow in warning. I looked at the floor, whining. I remember exactly what would happen if I disobeyed him. I walked back to the couch and when I looked up, they were both gone.

(Kai POV)

"What games should we play?"

"Chase Niky."

"No. Way. In. He-"

"aven. Shh. I'm not the only Original who can hear you!"

"That is what I like about you, keeping me out of 'trouble'. I think that's one of the only rules you and I have in common Tyler." I ignored them. I was too busy on my phone. Texting Luke.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'I'm sure you do, you creepy stalker. If you don't quit texting me or my sisters, I'm going to track you down and have you arrested.'

'As if I-' I immediately deleted those words. If I said that, he'd know it was me. I'm not the one who's supposed to be riled up by this. If I did get found out, they'd probably change their numbers. But it would be lovely to see their faces if I did. The next time I saw them. So I instead tried to think of something to type back.

(Tyler POV)

We were going to play Uno. Simple but we're running out of games that are actually in this house. I'd have to ask Dad to go out and buy more. So I shuffled the deck and then handed out the cards for everyone as we talked the rules out.

"How many rounds should we play?"

"… Three. Are we gambling? I offer up $50."

"$15."

"$10."

"We never agreed we were!"

"Well apparently we are!"

"Then I offer up $200. Beat that!"

"You're a rich kid Ty." Kol said, I shook my head sighing.

"That was a joke."

"But you still have the money to offer up like us." I looked down to see a pile of cash. I laughed, looking up and then back down, pulling out the money I had put 'on the table'. "Nothing worth doing is legal, Ty." I glared at him. He beamed. "Just kidding." We talked the rest of the rules out and soon began play.

The play order right now was Kai, Me, Jeremy, and then Kol. Kai put down a blue six. I put down a blue seven since I had two blue and two green anyway. Jeremy put down a blue skip. Oh harsh.

"Sorry man, but it's the only blue I got."

"Don't worry. No hard feelings mate." He said as Kai put down another blue. I put down my blue reverse.

"That's for Kol." I smiled. Kai smiled.

"Thanks Tyler. I just needed to get rid of one more blue." He put it down. "You guys are going down." Kol's first card was a blue 2. Jeremy put down a red 2. I had to draw two cards before I got a red 5. I put it down. I was already losing. "Uno." Kai beamed.

"This game was too short for someone to win already!" I complained. They took their turns and when it got back to me, I had to draw again. I drew three or four cards before I got a wild draw four card. "I don't remember there being these in the game." I said, putting it down. "I choose the colour green."

"DAH! Tyler!" Kai drew four more cards.

"Game's not over after all then is it?" I grinned. I saved the game, and my money. Kol put down a four.

"Uno!" Jeremy called, putting down a green seven. I put down a skip.

"In yo face!"

"Hm hm. You're real smart, beating me at Uno. Is that all your good for Tyler?" I glared at him. He smiled at me. "Still, you're the one losing." Kol frowned as he put down a reverse. "Thanks Kol." Kai put down a green 5. I put a six, Jeremy had to draw. He put down a card.

"The person with the least cards has to draw two cards. I bought this game off a buddy of mine. Okay, I won the game." Kol said, smiling, proud of himself. The winner right now was Kai. I scoffed at him. Kol put down another strange card. "Now we all draw more cards."

"I don't think you're going to win Tyler."

"I'll show you who can win!" I growled as I took my turn. Jeremy played another green skip card.

"Jeremy." Kol complained. "I have to win." He grinned, laughing. Kai took the chance to play a red skip card. I glared at my cards. Jeremy put down a red 7. Kol, a 1. Kai played a red reverse. I groaned. I can't let him win! "Relax, Ty. Relax, this game is fun." Jeremy played a blue 8. So I played a draw all card. So I had apparently made Kai have to draw more cards than just two. I smiled. Right now, Jeremy was winning. He played a wild draw four card, choosing green as his colour. So Kol was now in last place. Jeremy had to draw twice before he got a green 4.

"I'll play a yellow 4. Take that Kai."

"Okay, I'll take it. And you can draw more cards." He smiled even wider as he placed down another of those cards. So Jeremy was now in the lead again. Kol played a draw card and we all drew two cards. Jer played a yellow 6. So I played a yellow reverse.

"How's that do?" I smiled at Kai. He was just looking at me, smile still in place. Jeremy put down a draw two card, and Kol followed suit. Kai's smile widened, showing off his teeth as he put down a draw two card as well.

"I believe that just paid you for skipping me." He laughed. Kol was narrowing his eyes at us. I didn't know why. Jer played a green 9 after drawing three times. Kol put down a green 8. Kai looked at his hand, putting down a green 5.

I looked at my hand and realized, I was in last place now. In first was Kai. Damn! I played a green 7. Jeremy played a blue one. Kol smiled himself. "This should put you down a peg or two Kai. I play a Leader draw 2 card."

"Don't worry, so do I. That means you and Jeremy." I put down a leader draw two card myself.

"That leaves you."

"Yeah… but I'm still winning." Then went the game, me and Kai poking at each other until Kai actually did win.

"See? I'm better than you at everything." He taunted, grinning at me. I jumped on him, raising my fist in the air when I heard Uncle Elijah and Daddy. _Why_ do they _always_ show up when something is going down?

"No!" I felt someone pull me off Kai.

"Bad Ty Ty. That's a big no no. You do _not_ hit your friends. No matter how angry you are." I felt Daddy smack me. "Go to your room in and stand in the corner, you can come out when you calm down. That goes for you too Malachai." He stared at Daddy. I just left the room, doing as I was told.

(Klaus POV)

"I didn't do anything. I was just having some good competition with him." I shook my head.

"That is not what I saw." I replied and Elijah gave his own answer.

"Go to your room, as you were told to." I huffed at him.

"Why? There are a lot of corners in this house." I need patience. I saw Kol budge Jeremy and they fled from the room, at a walking pace. I crossed my arms.

"Yes, but I want you in one in your room. That was inappropriate behaviour with your friend."

"He doesn't know how to take a joke." I grabbed his wrist, turned him around, and delivered a few smacks to his backside.

"That was no joke, you were purposefully trying to provoke him. Do as your told Malachai. You can come out when you feel ready to play nice." He looked at me, with a mix of displeasure and anger in his eyes. He walked past me and Elijah followed him. I smiled. That meant it was my chance to escape the house. So I did.

I walked around the city, waiting for Stefan to find me, he had been tailing Kara today. I couldn't keep meeting her in the same place everyday. So now I was excited when Stefan walked up to me. He leaned into me, whispering in my ear.

"She's at the ice cream parlour. Baskin Robbins."

"Which one?"

"406 North Carrollton Avenue" He left after telling me that. I nodded. So there I went.

When I reached the place, in less than two minutes because I didn't want them to leave before I could see her, I saw her standing in line. Hmm. This is the perfect chance to look like a gentleman. I snuck in and compelled the other people to ignore me cutting in line.

"That will be-"

"On me." I handed over my card, smiling at her, and apparently yes, her son. She stared at me.

"No, I can pay for it."

"No, I insist, let me."

"No, seriously, it's fine. I'll buy it." I grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it, like I did Katerina back in the 1400s. She smiled, even if it was a weak one.

"Here's your card sir." I took it and put it in Kara's hand that I turned over. I closed her fingers on the card. She slowly looked away. I led her and her son away from the line.

"Van, sit and eat, I need to deal with the vampire."

"You can't deal with Klaus on your own." He tried only once.

"Please, Van." He nodded, sat down with his ice cream, and began to eat. Kara walked outside. I smiled, and humming, I followed her out of the building. "What do you want now?"

"Only to see my beautiful goddess." I smiled. "And some ice cream. I think you should eat yours before it melts." She stared at me, hard. She shook her head.

"Not until I find out what it really is that you want." I frowned, putting on a sad face, sighing.

"Can't you believe me about wanting nothing more than to see you?"

"No. There is always a second motive to the things you do." I nodded, looking away from her.

"I suppose it is easier to take the easy way out. It's hard to get to know someone, especially if your people hate that person. It doesn't matter how they feel." I looked back at her, hurt. "I have no second motive to what I am doing, darling. If there is a second motive, it's because you're… you… I like you. I do have feelings, despite what others may tell you." I sighed. "Keep the card. You deserve it. I hope you and Van have a nice time together." I turned around and headed off. She soaked in my words, I knew because of her next words.

"Klaus." I turned around half way to look at her, eyes wide in curiosity. "Van is my son." She smiled, really smiled, before going inside the restaurant. I smiled weakly as she left me. Kara, oh Kara, if only you could see the way I feel about you. I turned away from the building before smirking. I was cracking her defences, if only a little. To get where I wanted to be, it would take a hell of a lot more effort.

(Kol POV)

Jeremy and I were setting up the next game when Kai and Tyler walked back into the room. I'd heard them being scolded by Elijah. I frowned, synthetically. "Sorry about Nik and Eli. They can be quite harsh when they want to. Especially Nik. Are you okay?" Tyler gulped, nodding as he looked at the floor. Kai on the other hand, smiled.

"Very okay. Thank you for the concern."

"What game are we playing Uncle Kol?"

"Hey, I said call me Kol. Uncle is too formal." He smiled. "We are playing Sorry." I beamed at that. "No pun intended."

"No, we're playing Memory." Jeremy said, still splaying the tiles.

"Exactly, 'Sorry' I have a bad 'Memory'" I laughed and Kai joined in.

"You have a bad memory? As an Original?"

"No, you three are human, I am a Vampire. One of the top dogs mate."

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Original from the beginning Kol?" I dropped my head in shame, turning to face Jeremy.

"Because I knew you would hate me." Jeremy blinked.

"Would not."

"Well you wouldn't give me a chance, that much is true." I replied, looking up, reaching for a tile. He smiled.

"Kol, I can see you cheating."

"Cheating is such a harsh word. A strong word." Something popped into my head. I looked up at Kai and Tyler, who were just now sitting down. Kai more gingerly but still.

"One thing Uncle Kol wants though is for Tyler and Kai to choose a Pandora station to play while we play the game. Jeremy wanted to play Justin Bieber." Jer threw a tile at me.

"Did not!" I chuckled as he crawled over to get it.

"Here is the computer. I got it just for music."

"You bought it or you took it from a room?"

"From a room, it's already been bought. Bought it in Denver. It's my class computer… that I used to ignore the heck out of the teachers. Nik sent me to watch Jeremy-"

"SPY on me Kol."

"… potato, pototo." I grinned, "He didn't say I had to join the school but I did as a whim because I wanted to get to know him. And so voilà. Klaus adopted you, and you're here because Damon took you or something. All I care about is that we're together. Now find a station please. Not Disney." I occupied myself by looking up a game of Sudoku. After a few minutes Jeremy spoke.

"The game is ready." Jeremy replied as music bursted out loud, playing a song. I looked up. They were on YouTube.

"I said Pandora. That's fine too, if you're okay with changing the song as soon as the first one's over." I looked up, innocently. They shrugged.

"Looking for inspiration. Who goes first?"

"'The youngest player goes first. Players then take turns, to the left, turning any two cards picture side up. The cards must be turned over completely, so all players can see them. A player makes a match if the two cards turned picture side up are identical. When a match is made, the player takes both cards and places them in front of him/her. That player takes another turn, and continues taking turns until he/she misses. A player misses if the two cards turned picture side up are not identical. That player's turn ends. All players should try to remember which cards were turned over for future matches. The game continues until all possible matches have been made and those cards have been removed from the playing area. All players then count up their matching pairs. If you have the most pairs of matching cards, you win."

"So we need a referee. ELIJAH!" He vamped into the room. I smiled, a bit shy that actually worked. "We need a referee… can you be that referee? You'll be able to watch us play, and make sure no more fighting happens." He smiled.

"I suppose I could. May I see the directions?" Jeremy handed them over. "Thank you Jeremy." He sat down at the table… we were playing on the floor. Why not? It's quite fun anyway. He sat down to read them and then Katerina walked in.

"Elijah?" Her tone was confused, as if to imply 'Why did you leave/what was that for?'. He looked up.

"Come help me referee if you would like. Are the cards set up properly Jeremy?"

"Yeah." He stood and walked over, he bent down and took one, quickly covering it with his hand so we couldn't see which one he took. He smiled when he looked at the card.

"You may play the game now. Youngest first, that means you Jeremy." Jer picked up two cards and so the game began. Tyler and Kai changed the station, to signify the beginning of the game. So it sounded anyway.

Tyler's first successful pair was spiderwoman or something. We were using Superhero tiles, that was the trick. Kai's first successful pair was two Xs. Jeremy's first pair was a crocodile. My first pair was soul surfer.

At the end of the game, you could tell what card Elijah took. The other picture of Thor's head. So we counted out our pairs to see who had won. Jeremy had 9 pairs, Tyler had 8 pairs, Kai had 11 pairs, and I had 7 pairs. Kai had won… again. Today was his lucky day. Tyler was trying to keep calm. I still remember Kai taunting Ty. It wasn't fair for him. Nik punished both of them at least, for the fight.

(Kai POV)

Tyler wasn't happy. Well I've beat him. However, the game turned into something more of a cry for help for all of us, since we apparently had _horrible_ memory when it came to flipping little cards over. Otherwise, I'm sure we'd do fine remembering things. Besides, Kathterina kept moving the cards when there were empty slots in the cards.

Now we were watching TV… again. The Quest from Gumball first. Is it wrong of me to say I wish it were over sooner so that Monday would come? It's a first isn't it? Liking Monday? Think I might have seen this one. Those eyes never helped me. Now that is what I call a T Rex. That one is huge. The Spoon. I've seen this one. I don't want to watch this anymore. But texting wouldn't work. I've already done that.

Total Drama Island. Brilliant. Good job Heather. Nothing worth doing is legal. Izzy. Quicksand or sinking sand? Either he's faking or it's very cheesy. Izzy has a warrant out for her arrest. Awesome. So she's kind of kicked off the show.

Then Kol put on a show that we've not watched before, at least, not together. Adventure Time.

"I welcome you to cool Finn. He's awesome."

Royal promise? Those people look delicious. Their real candy and sweets? He's a liar. He's a genius. I love Finn. Another episode? Awesome. Werewolf rules? I found that funny. Acid trip, has to be. Or a cartoon... My parents are horrible idiots. Worse than mine? Sweet.

"See? Cool Finn is awesome!"

"That's enough TV guys." I looked up to see Elijah. Hmm.

(Tyler POV)

We were having dinner now. Fish and French fries. With gravy and ketchup. "It's a dish I picked up along the years. I cooked it, I thought you would like it. It's called Fish and Chips." Daddy said, talking to us about the food. I thought it was brilliant. But why is it called fish and chips?

"Thank you. It's great."

"I agree. I didn't know you could cook." Genevieve said, batting her eyes at him. Um… he coughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, well… I learned how to cook over the years. Being a 1000 years old and running out of things to learn or do can lead to learning some amazing things Gen."

"How much do you know?"

"More than you." He smiled at her. She turned her head away as she ate her own food.

"What else did you do while you were alone Niklaus?"

"Things not meant to be heard by others ears. Especially yours. Just consider me happy you can't compel me." He smirked his usual smile. He quickly began to eat again.

"That implies you have something to hide."

"Don't we all." He replied. I looked down at my plate. … He couldn't possibly know about the party could he? No, it's impossible. He's Klaus, an Original, nothing's impossible. "Don't. We. All." He smirked at Uncle Elijah. They continued to talk but I didn't want to listen anymore. "Again. Kai, Tyler, Kol, Jeremy. When dinner is over, go to bed. Tomorrow, you can go to bed like usual." I find it funny I don't care if he sends me to bed early. "Elijah, once upon a time, you would have killed Elena if Stefan, Rebekah, and Damon hurt Katerina. Pray tell, what changed your mind?"

"Niklaus, I thought this conversation was over."

"I don't want it to be over until Elena has been punished. The Silas incident is irrelevant to the matter, Elijah."

"I say you should listen to Elijah, Niklaus." Finn was butting in. Expect some real drama there. Time to leave. I finished my dinner, emptying my glass before getting up to go take a bath.

(Jeremy POV)

I was getting dressed for bed now. We weren't really doing much, but I was happy today was over… now. Since I heard Tyler have Marcel promise to take us to some party hosted by Thierry. I only ever met that guy once.

I went into the room and got on one of the beds before lying down, closing my eyes as my head hit the pillow. "Do you kids need anything before you go to sleep?"

"Nothing."

"I'm fine."

"Jeremy? Kai?"

"I'm good."

"Me too."

"Then… good night."

(Damon POV)

"Elena, Damon, I want to thank you for letting me have some time to myself. I have found our home and I was wondering if or how did our old house come to such ruin? It would have been wonderful to let you see the house." She was disappointed.

"Don't worry Mother. You're welcome. The house was reclaimed by nature. This house is now mine." Or might as well be. We'd put the house in Elena's name once and then she died. … "Can we change the subject please?"

"Very well. How have the Lockwoods been doing? Or the Gilberts? You know your Father and I were close friends with them." I beamed, for once she said something that implied she was my mother. I nodded.

"That abusive old fool had another woman. There's someone else out there, there has to be. Why else could there be a Zach or whatever his name was. He died, of a heart attack or something. The Lockwoods had been doing good but then two or three years ago, they mistook Richard Lockwood as a werewolf, and Carol Lockwood drowned Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. The Gilberts, they have been doing great, even if the adults are dead, we still have Elena Gilbert from John Gilbert and Jeremy from Grayson Gilbert. They both died, one from a car crash and the other a heart attack or something. He just fell down dead." I looked at Elena, apologetically. I hadn't meant to bring up her parents. She was thinking. She'd stopped paying attention at the mention of the Lockwoods and the Salvatores. That I was thankful for.

"Oh. I did not know. Elena, I am sorry for your loss." I frowned, trying to egg her on, she was on a roll with this mother thing. Elena looked up at her, confused, but still answered.

"Thank you, Lily."

"Who is the Mayor right now Damon?"

"Ruddy Hopkins." Elena shook her head. I looked at her. Ruddy was dead. Silas killed him. Then who's Mayor now? I've never thought about that. I looked at Lily. "Okay, Mom… there is no Mayor right now, the council got blown up and so no one knows who to put in charge. So… Ric and I are the ones protecting this town." She was horrified.

"We have to do something about that. This city needs a council. Every city has a council." She replied, standing up and walking up the stairs. I looked at Elena, before getting up and following my mother.


	17. Party Gone Awry

June 15th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

Lily was running around town right now. She trying to form a council. Alaric, Jo, Elena, and I were helping her. Ric talked me into it. He said that it would be better if this town did have a council because it needs more than him and I to protect this town. I eventually agreed we couldn't keep out _every single_ supernatural creature, though I'd love to try. So we were interviewing people or something. I have no idea what we're doing, just asking questions to the people most viable for a council.

(Klaus POV)

I was up, not watching or talking with Katerina this time. She was still in bed with Elijah. No my eyes were on Marcellus. He'd just walked into the room. Gen was cooking today. Marcel looked at me, noticing my stare. Oops.

"Good to see you up early today Marcel."

"I didn't feel like sleeping in."

"Today you will at least go see Davina once."

"Why?" He shook his head. "I mean, why are you asking me to go see Davina?"

"Because her and Tim are running out of money to spend on their apartment. She texted me last night about it. That they'd have to find a different place to sleep. Tim's back but his acceptance into whatever their trying to do is taking longer than they thought it would. So you are going to give them more money because, as I see it, you adopted her when you took her from those witches. You treat her like a daughter weapon. Or did anyway. Now she's nothing more than your daughter." I smiled at him.

"You think I adopted her? I'll take them some money, I promise."

"Oh? Then go do it now. Gen, _feed_ him. _Now._ " She looked up and went to do as I said. Amazing. "Thank you Gen."

"Anything for you Nik."

"Hmm." I watched her work as I pulled out $5,000. "I don't know how much an apartment is so you can just give them this. If they need more, I'll send you with more tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you?"

"Wait… so… you like Davina Claire now?" I blinked at him. Is he just now figuring that out?

"Really Marcellus? It took you _that_ long to figure that out?"

"Well, yeah. Last I checked, you wanted her dead. Like dead dead." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, to be exact, you have to be dead dead to be considered dead, Marcellus. Now eat and take her money. From there you can do whatever you want." He nodded.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. I suppose. Now I'm going to wake the kids, which by the way, thank you for watching them when I asked you to."

"Wasn't it mandatory for me to watch them when you asked me to?"

"No. It wasn't mandatory. I could have found someone else to do so." He smiled.

"Yeah, kind of forgot about that fact." I got up and walked out of after replying.

"What? That I don't want you to end up like Finn? Of course you did."

"Yeah, boring like Finn. I don't think he's boring."

"You haven't met him the way I have!" I called, vamping up the stairs and opening the door.

(Kol POV)

We were eating breakfast now. Today would be the turning point in our relationship. This party would be the turning point in the fun things that we do. Tomorrow we could play match maker. That would be fun. They were too old to pay to look in inappropriate places. Ooh! We could play marbles! I scratched my chin, looking at them. Do they look up for marbles? I remember the day Marcel came home, ready to teach anyone who would pay attention how to play marbles.

"What is it Kol?" I looked up at Nik.

"I want four sets of marbles Niky."

"Are you asking for money? If you are, I can give it to you now."

"Yes, please, Nik." I smiled, feeling uneasy. He beamed at me and I calmed down. I love Nik when he's being nice. He pulled out $20.

"That should be enough." He always pulls out more than enough money for something when asked for money. Something I loved about my brother. I held out my hand and he placed it in my palm before passing out plates. "Time to eat. Enjoy. It's Gen's cooking."

(Kai POV)

We were in the living room again. Watching TV again. However, Kol had come back from the store. With four bags of marbles. One for each of us. Then he sat down and turned the TV onto one of the shows. I played with my marbles, especially the big one.

"So we can watch TV while we play Marbles. I learned from Marcellus how to play. Which was fun. Today, I will be your teacher."

"Learning to play marbles isn't hard Kol. Go get one of those marble roller coaster things and we can have a race."

"Those cost a lot of money. That I don't have."

"So Klaus and Finn and Elijah are rich but you and Rebekah are not?"

"Pretty much. The only money I do get is from the plays I conduct. I am a Director. I don't really have people to play shows though. You know, that's how I tried to teach Marcel about death. The ones who forgot their lines were killed." He laughed, grinning. "Those were good times. Until, of course, Elijah and Nik heard it was happening. I almost never heard the end of that. You know, if you want a play, I could happily set one up. Just decide on which play you want. I would personally go for Macbeth right now."

"Interesting. Maybe I'll take you up on your offer." I replied. I watched the TV. I had no interest in playing with the marbles right now. It's about boys and girls thinking about each other. It's always the quiet ones. I wonder if Damon would agree with that. Wrong! Girls love hearing about feelings. Just because you kiss a girl doesn't marry you. Pals before gals. I think we should watch Annoying Orange. Or MAD. Those shows are good.

The Painting? I think I've seen this one. Love it. Primal Scream. I laughed, I loved cloud guys scream. Pathetic scream, Gumball.

"I bet I could scream better! Screaming contest!"

"Later. After TV. And Marbels. He's beating something with a bat Kol." Painting is great. And she's breaking things. Interperitive Dance. Um... Reborn like a phoenix. Idiot. Though, I do like him. He sounds like a general from an army. Karate? Ooh! Let's do Hamlet! What about step 5? He cries and then falls asleep.

"Kai! Aren't you going to play with us?"

"I want the marble coaster thing." I didn't want to play with them.

"Fine. NIKY!" Klaus vamped into the room immediately.

"What is it Kol?"

"Can I have a 1,000,000 dollars?" He chuckled.

"What would you need that much money for?"

"Marble coaster." Nik's brow rose, he sighed and handed over the money.

"How rich are you?"

"Money isn't a problem. I've had many jobs and people for a long time."

"That's your reply?"

"Yes. Now I'll leave you be again. If you're going to have a screaming contest, do it outside, away from the Abbatoir. Kolinn and Geena are still here. Screaming will scare them."

"Fine with me Niky. Thank you for the money." Klaus left and Kol looked at us. "I'll be back in a bit."

"No. I want to go to the store after dinner. Isn't that okay with you? We could find people for your play."

"Ooh. Love the way you think Tyler."

"I vote Hamlet." I put in my two cents, whether or not it mattered.

"I don't know any plays, actually." Jeremy said.

"The only one I know is Romeo and Juliet."

"Well then while you two are at college, I'll show you more plays than you care to count."

"Where will you be Kai?" I looked up at them.

"I don't really know. I'm here by Klaus and Damon's choice, remember?"

"No need to be bitter. It's like having two dads or having parents. More like having two dads. You get two of everything! I'll make sure of it."

"How many marbles are you missing Kol? Their nothing like that."

"You're in denial."

"Wrong, The Nile is a river in Egypt and last I checked I was in Louisiana." He laughed, beaming.

"I love your humour Kai." He put on the next show. Total Drama Island.

I like that it always warns you not to try things in the episode. Izzy lost last time... damn it. I still like Chris. Is his last name Mcklaine? Or something like that? Tyler stopped what he was doing when he heard the music playing and Kol and Jeremy turned to watch the show. Woah. Go DJ. He actually knows how to bound. Oh! DJ! is actually eating grass. I once wanted to try that, my parents wouldn't let me. Of course that was before I was 13. I want a cheeseburger and chips for lunch. Sour cream and onion chips sounds good. I don't think Beth is going to help Heather. RUN DJ! Go DJ. I grinned as DJ bounded off. Now Duncan's in danger. Duncan and Courtney's antlers are stuck together. Is Cody getting kicked off? I'm right. He fell in the water.

"That was awesome! Now it's time for Cool Finn. Do you possibly want to go spy on Finn? I'm sure he and Sage are having their own fun."

"No I don't want to spy on a 1,000 and a 900 year old vampires. Besides, last I remember her, she was trying to kill Stefan." Jeremy nodded, agreeing with Tyler.

"Aw. That's mean. He cut that man's head off."

"Dude. Klaus has cut off twelve heads that we know of."

"Shut up!"

"Their kind of adorable. Like puppies."

"Kol. I want trail mix when we go to the store."

"We'll buy all kinds of mix! Baby and puppy? He kidnaps princesses. Marriage is a serious thing? Tell Elijah and Katerina."

"I like the puppy princess."

"Holding princesses in a jail cell is wrong?" I asked, smiling. "Thank you for telling me. Now I know."

"Their free!" Kol gasped at Slime Princess's words. "Hehehe. Love Jake and Finn. Do you think Davina would like Netflix and Hulu? Nik could pay for it. I heard she just stays at home while Tim goes to work. It's funny watching teens try to act like adults."

"You're one to talk. You're an adult who acts like a teenager."

"Jer, I am a teenager. I'm 16."

"What? But you're a 1000 years old!"

"Still 16." Jeremy scoffed at him, shaking his head in disbelief. Kol chuckled. "I'm both mate."

"Whatever you say Kol. It's harder to argue with you."

"Than it is to agree with me?"

"Duh."

"Good. I'm doing it right then." He fell over laughing. I shook my head as Tyler played another episode and proceeded to gather up the marbles, putting them back in the bags.

"It's just an act Jeremy. It's just easier to play around than it is to be serious, but I can be serious. I love being your friend. You know that there are limitations in effect right now. We're under Nik's eye. When we're in Mystic Falls, I'll be the one in charge."

"I know. Like I said. It's easier to deal with you this way. Sorry I killed you."

"No problem. It's not you who needs to apologize, Elena forced you to." Jeremy sighed.

"Sucks being one of the only humans around."

"Would you like me to turn you into one of us?" Kol asked, with hope in his voice.

"NO! I don't want to be a vampire." Kol slammed his fists on the ground.

"Then what do you want? Why do you complain about being human if you don't want to be a vampire?"

"I don't know. Sorry I confused you."

"I want apple pie!" Jeremy smiled.

"Originals always get what they want."

"It's a rule of nature, the wild, and everything else. Cool Finn is 12 and goes on adventures! ... I wonder if Finn did that?"

"What type of episode was that? Is Tree Trunks dead? Kol?"

"Nope! Next!

"Lunch is soon going to be ready!" Gen called.

"I want a cheeseburger! With sour cream and onion chips!" I called. Kol laughed.

"I want rice! With gravy!"

"Fish please!" Tyler looked at Jeremy. He shook his head.

"I'll take what I get."

"Okay boys. I'll make your order soon as possible." She went back into the kitchen, laughing. Her laugh was nice and friendly.

"They keep saying Finn the human boy. Is he the only human in this world?"

"Love it! More, Kol, more!"

"I love encores."

"Do you know how boring it is to stay in the house?"

"Yeah. But it's going to be worth it." Kol smiled. "Shh."

"Last episode."

"Woah! I love his singing!"

"Cool Finn remember? ...and he swallowed a computer."

"Their dancing."

"Kol! That's horrible!"

"I didn't write this episode! He he he he. Kidnappers and murderers. Funny. I'll never kidnap again." He was laughing.

"Lunch is ready."

(Klaus POV)

Lunch was over, it had been wonderful. I always enjoy eating with my family.

First off, I should call Damon. Then I would go see Kara. I smiled. Oh Kara. Though one of the things that kept repeating in my head was what Stefan said about her. That Kara looks like Dahlia. Dahlia reminded me of Mikael, who reminded me of Esther, who reminded me of my father. You know, none of them would approve of what I was doing. It was of no consequence though because they wouldn't know until it was too late.

I was now in a shop. The shop Kara was in. I could locate her without a problem. I'd learned her scent. Not as good as I knew my family's scent but good enough to track her down.

I began to look around, not for Kara, but around the items around the store. It was a antique shop. Maybe I could actually do some browsing while I'm getting Kara to fall in love with me?

I picked up an item. It was a clock. It didn't tick right, not keeping track of the real time, but it still ticked. It had a greenery around the clock and below there was a barn with two big yellow flowers on the roof. There was a chimney that was made of brick. The building was made of wood with big wood xes on the sides. The center of the building was a hole. Above the hole was a hen with a chick in a nest. On one side there were two big sunflowers, the yellow flowers were sunflowers, with big leaves. Below that was a barrel of apples that were losing their apple red colour. Beside the bucket was an apple that had a bite taken from it and a shovel. The other side of the barn had a lantern with three sunflowers poking out. There were two cows surrounded by a fence. Beside the fence, in the floor of the clock, was a spilt bucket of milk that ran in river formation down and ended, because the clock ended there. Right on the edge of the clock was two apples. One with a bite missing, and the other apple was whole.

When I flipped it to look at the back, I heard Kara speak.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Here's your card back. I have not used it." I looked at her. I took my card back, kissing her hand.

"Thank you Kara, for giving the card back. I'm sorry it turned out to be unuseful."

"It was not 'unuseful'. I just decided not to use it. It could have been useful, I decided not to."

"Hm. Is it because you don't like me or is it because you wanted to be noble?"

"Neither. I just prefer to use my own money to buy things I need."

"What about things you want? There's a difference between want and need Kara."

"Exactly. I will not allow myself to be greedy. I will stop wasting your time now." She turned to leave. I quickly grabbed her hand.

"No! Please don't leave. I want to prove myself to you." She looked at me, I was looking at her with all the honesty I had. It was true, I wanted to prove myself to her... but not for the reason I'm trying to play off.

"I have to get back to my cafe... It was... nice... talking to you Klaus." I smiled.

"Does that mean you'll give me a chance?" She smiled.

"I don't hate you." She took her hand back and left the shop.

"I'll take that as a yes." I beamed, happy I'd succeeded. Now to do some shopping. I took the clock with me.

(Jeremy POV)

"So now we're done at the store, we have five different marble coasters and three of each. Because we're awesome. Now who wants to drop the first marble?" Kol smiled.

"Kai, he's the one who wanted it. First we have to set it up." Kol smiled.

"Tyler, that means you and me. We can set it up in no time! It means using your hybrid self." He sing songed. I shook my head as Tyler began to build and Kol used his speed to get it built. "The good thing about these things, just about everything works."

They built the coasters and then gave Kai a small marble. He dropped the marble in the funnel and it rolled around and around and finally dropped into the coaster.

We watched it go all the way to the floor before we all picked a marble and let it roll through one coaster. Eventually Kol was dropping a marble in each of them until he finally made it where there was more than one marble go through the same course, for each of them.

"Okay, you wanna play marbles again? Wish I had a witch. Ooh! Get Davina!"

"No."

"Fine." Kol growled, dropping onto the couch. "Who wants to do something else?"

So we found something else to do and then Klaus walked into the room.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"I'm bored."

"If you behave today, then I'll let you out alone to which ever close by city you choose. I'm sure there are plenty of things to do."

"Thanks Nik."

"Carry on then." He walked out. "OH! And dinner will be ready in about 3 minutes." I scoffed at him.

"Really?" Kol groaned. "Let's go." He smiled. "We have some where to go."

(Tyler POV)

I couldn't wait for dinner to be over. I really really couldn't wait to go to the party. I've been wanting to do this since I've watched Club Life in theatres and now was my chance. Besides, I was telling the truth. Parties are practically the life of the city.

The problem is that for some stupid reason, _he_ didn't like their parties. Biting Lily, him not liking I could understand. There was nothing wrong with the parties though! Marcel does it all the time! Just because _he_ doesn't like something, doesn't mean _I'm_ going to let it keep me from having the fun I _deserve._ That _they_ deserve. So I got Marcel to agree to take us, which I got help from Kol. I appreciate it.

I was eating fish, something I loved eating. It was my favourite. They'd gotten their order too. Genevieve was nice. I like her.

"So... Elijah. I am sorry for what I said about Elena. Let me call Damon and Elena. I'll have a civil conversation with them, you can watch just to make sure I am telling the truth." Uncle Elijah considered what he said.

"Do you really believe you could have a civil conversation, a conversation with no aggression and no threats, with Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes, I believe I can have a civil conversation with Damon Salvatore and Elena Petrova. It's Petrova Elijah."

"Very well, after dinner you will call them."

"Fine. I promise you it will go better than the conversations I had with your ex-girlfriend Celeste Dubois and your fiancé Katerina Petrova." He smiled. "And Nadia."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Do you fight with Nadia?"

"No I don't Elijah. Nadia is a child."

"That did not stop you from killing Tunde's children or threatening Monique."

"Who is consequently dead for her actions against me." He wanted to say more, but all he did was smirk. I finished my dinner and headed off.

(Damon POV)

We were sitting in the living room, done with dinner.

"I am never doing that again. It was horrible."

"At least we found suitable members Damon. Do you have any idea on who should be the head of the council?"

"Yeah, me. Or Ric. Or Enzo. Lily, you're out of your mind with this plan of yours."

"I'd rather not leave Mystic Falls."

"You won't be. I promise. This is where we live. Having no mayor won't change that. No one has noticed for what? A year now? We still throw those Founder's parties."

"I am retiring to my chambers. Thank you, Damon, for helping me. As well as you Elena." She walked upstairs and went into her room.

I leaned back into the couch, sighing with relief. I sent Enzo a text to show up at the house tomorrow. I have no idea what we're doing tomorrow and I would probably need back up.

 **I gave you an ending, up next is the party. This way if you don't want to read the rest, you don't have to. Warning, a few bad ('bad'?) words here. Thank you for reading. =)**

We were walking into the hide out, the one Marcel staid at to 'hide'. The one where he threw all of his parties. You could hear music coming from inside the building. I already wanted to party. I vamped inside to see vampires all over the place, all dancing to the music or having sex against the walls. Some were playing cards and there were even some people, vampire or human, dancing on poles. I love this party! I smiled at my friends before Tyler vamped in beside me.

"Do you have a little thing called permission?" A vampire asked me, joking apparently because when he saw Marcel, he moved over.

"Geoferry here is one of our most important vampires right now. He's the look out."

"Just wait a minute before you go off, you guys have to see my friends Thierry, Diego, and Josh. Their around here some where. Marcel! Get them over here!" Tyler smiled at him, and Marcel looked around and in a minute's time they were in front of us.

"Kai, Diego Thierry and Josh. Diego, Thierry and Josh? This is Kai Parker. He's from Myst-"

"Wrong- Portland, Oregon."

"Well this is Jeremy. He is from Mystic Falls. You guys already know Kol Mikaelson. There you go Tyler." Marcel vamped off, away from us.

"Alright everybody, this shit's illegal. It's better that way. No one will find our bodies for moths. It's the perfect crime." They stared at me. I shook my head. I would have hoped they'd gotten my reference. "Well if that's all you wanted Tyler... I think I'm off!" I vamped into the middle of the party and went to find the party confections.

(Jeremy POV)

I found my way through the party, looking at people. They all stared at me as if I were food... I think they might all be vampires. A few didn't look at me like that though. So I stuck with them. They offered me drink, and I took it. I didn't want to be a buzz kill to them or myself.

"What's your name?"

"Jeremy." I replied, drinking as the music changed song.

"Charlotte McDougal." It's a girl... I looked at her.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." Her eye brows rose and she left my side, away from this crowd. I didn't care. I would be faithful to Bonnie. I could call her, it's summer. With another sip, I decided I'd do it later. For now, I'd dance while trying not to spill my drink.

I found some people I could hang around with though. All of them men. They went to a table, handing out shot glasses. I gladly took one, happy to play a game. We had bourbon poured into our glasses as they played a game called one for me, one for you. We kept going until the song was over and then we had something stronger poured into the glasses. What I noticed, or think I noticed, was that there were a few vampires stalking around the table as the 'bar tender' kept pouring shots.

(Kai POV)

I was playing cards with some other people. I was in fourth place right now. I intended to be in first place. I was capable of it. I've played this poker game before.

There were drinks and the vampires around us were waiting for the moment when we were too intoxicated to notice what was happening. I suppose it was either a tactic taught by Klaus Mikaelson or Marcellus Mikaelson. Lulling into comfort and then feed. I refused to be fed on so I wasn't drinking. Another reason I hate Damon. He took my power from me and I most likely was not getting it back.

The humans were obviously invited here for a different type of drink. I think it's Tyler Mikaelson who doesn't like drinking blood, so Marcellus Mikaelson did partake in this weird hunting activity.

The people around me were getting drunk. After every loss they would take a shot of whatever was in the glasses. Except me. I wasn't drinking. Not that I didn't want to, it was that I knew better than to drink in this type of situation. It would be idiotic to do so. I hope Jeremy knew that, if he didn't, it wasn't like I would help him.

Everyone took a shot again as the turn ended in six losses and one win. I was now in second place. I was going to win this game and then move on.

(Tyler POV)

I was hanging out with the vampires, something I found funny was that some of them gave me a wide berth from fear I might bite them... I must remember I am a Hybrid of werewolf and vampire even though it's mostly vampires I hang out with.

The rest of them were walking close to me. I noticed they were all either drinking alcoholic drinks or blood. I wanted the alcohol. I didn't want to feed on any of these human people.

I danced with quite a few girls, and Koi about ten times over. I just couldn't resist. She was beautiful and the best thing about it was she wasn't interested in making it into a relationship. Just pure blooded fun. No pun inteneded. Maybe.

I grabbed two cups of whiskey, put in some ice cubes and blended each of them, trying something I used to do with my friends back in Mystic Falls. It was horrible at first, it was a house party. I took the two cups and gave one to Koi. She smiled.

"What do you call this?"

"Whiskey Ice? I don't know, I never gave it a name. Just something I used to do." I smiled at her and she kissed me, biting my lip as she did so, I chuckled, kissing her back. She backed off, taking a sip of the drink.

(Klaus POV)

"Elijah! I wish for once that you would not be a Guardian Angel to Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert! It seems that is all you want out of life right now. Where is my guardian angel? Hm?" I'd succeeded in being civil. He'd found out... that I still held a bit of a grudge against Damon Salvatore. They have never paid for what they've done to me. Especially Elena Gilbert has not been punished. Jeremy has, but not Elena who was the real culprit of Kol's murder. "You guard them against me for SPORT!" I glared at him. He was rubbing his forehead. Meaning his patience was wearing thin with 'dealing' with me. Good, sooner or later he'd break and just let me have my way. Just like he used to.

"Niklaus, why can you not let go of these petty grudges against them?"

"Excuse me for caring for our brother then, Elijah."

"Niklaus! I care for our siblings just as much as you do." He was offended. I leaned into his ear.

"You hypocrite." I whispered. "You claim no one hurts our family and gets away with it but you _lie._ Sure you killed Agnes, sure you have killed Celeste for the final time, but the one person who has _actually_ harmed us? You _allow_ them to _live... despite_ their crime of _killing_ one of our own." I leaned away from him, to see how he dealt with that.

"You know as well as I that Katerina killed Jeremy on that forsaken island, that broke Elena until she flipped her switch on her emotions, just as you once did."

"Not for Kol, no. I did not turn my emotions off brother, I wanted to see what it felt like, besides that I was bored. I thought of it as a game. Now Jeremy might have been killed, but we have had this conversation before Elijah. _Silas_ killed Jeremy, not _Katerina._ Do not take for granted the only time I have ever stood up for your girlfriend, your fiance. I hate her, yes, but not as much as I do Elena. Katerina never did what Elena did. Besides, did I not punish Katerina for what she did? I killed her parents, I killed her family. I failed to remember to kill Nadia, but that is of no consequence to me." I raised my hand, raising a finger, for one more word. "Elena says she doesn't want to be compared to Katerina? She doesn't have to be. She's _worse_ than Katerina ever was. I should have killed her when I had the _chance."_ I walked out of the room, leaving Elijah speechless. However, God knows Elijah will give me an earful for that. He always does.

I walked into the room where they were sleeping right now. However, they weren't in bed. I searched the house and could not find them. I sat in a chair, a glass of blood in my hand. I had two options. I could go look for them now and drag them to the bed, though that would make me exactly like the other boring parents... or I could wait until midnight. I looked at the clock. That would give them two hours to get home, they might be at the movies. That would give them time to finish whatever they were doing and then, and only then, would I go search for them.

So... what to do, what to do. I could work on solving a problem that the stupid... council?... had. OR I could go feed, and drag my rippah along... which should I go with? As King, I needed to spend time on everything. Problems, my friends, my family, my foes, and myself. Very hard to dish out time to each of them.

I've an idea. I set down the glass very carefully, it still had some blood left, but I'm sure I could drink it later. Or someone would find it and drink it... Stefan. I smiled to myself as I stood and went to find Stefan. I could spend time with him and fix all their problems.

(Jeremy POV)

I was drinking with Tyler now. I don't know how that happened but it did. Tyler was offering me drinks with something that was coloured a dark yellow red. It tasted weird but he was laughing, he couldn't stop and soon I was laughing with him. At what? I don't know. I handed him a cup of something and he quickly drank it, offering me a drink as well.

"You two are wasted." I looked up. My vision was a bit blurry. Hm. I held out my hand to try and find his face. I think it's Marcel.

"None sense Marcul."

"Drunk." I grabbed his shoulder.

"I swear to drunk we're not." He shook his fuzzy head. I dropped my head, chuckling. That just seemed so weird. I couldn't stop laughing. I didn't like it. "Tyler, quick! Hahaha. Say something. Hahaha. That's not entirely funny. Hahaha. Say something turrible." I chuckled again.

"My- my dad. He- He would be like- like" He laughed. "I can't do it. My-Dad-would-be-like-'You drunk bastard'" I looked at him, still laughing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what? Let's blow this joint. I'm bored!"

"Then why you still laughin?"

"Josette Laughlin. Is that Kai's twit-twin sister?"

"She's not a twit. You are."

"Am not!" He wobbled off and I followed him. We had to find... who did we have to find again? Josette Laughlin? No, we have to find... KOL! I looked around. I couldn't see him. What's he wearing again?

"KOL!" Someone vamped up to me. He was smiling stupidly while he hummed, without end. I chuckled once more. I was done laughing. I needed to find something else that was funny. Kol chuckled.

"You yelled? Dance with me Jeremy!" Kol grabbed my hand, placing one on my hip... something's not right here. I moved away from him.

"Not ur dayte."

"We should... we should go home fore Mikael notices." I gasped. Ah SHIT! Mikael! I nodded vigourusly.

"Fend Tyler and... Kai. Mala..kai...Malachai."

"We did not come here with...five different people. It's Tyler and Malachai. Plus Marcel. If Mikael finds us we are dead. Happened to Nik once actually."

"What did?" I asked as he grabbed my wrist, looking for the others.

"Found by Mikael at a party... oh no, that's never happened. I think I see Tyler, over there by the... blood punch bowl. Now find Kai." I chuckled.

"Can't see shit Kol."

"Awww mannn. Ooh! Kai's over there with Marcel." He walked us to Tyler and grabbed him as well. However, then he let go and walked off. Tyler tilted his head.

"What's his problem?" Marcel came up to us with Kai.

"You guys should get out of here, now! I heard from a friend that they spotted Klaus coming, not to mention the cops. Where the hell is Kol?!" He looked around and spotted something. I looked too. It was Kol, feeding on a girl. I shook my head. Oh Kol, biting people is wrong. Wait, he's feeding. Kol walked back over and smiled.

"Ready to leave now."

I covered my face as the lights came on, and the music stopped. The light was too bright. Then I heard lots of people call out. Marcel vamped off and so did Tyler and Kol. Kai ran in one direction and I staid where I was before running... some where. I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who but my vision was too blurry. Oops. Mikael's going to kill me.

(Kol POV)

I ran for my life, not caring where I went. I needed to get out before Mikael found me. It was Mikael I was running from wasn't it? Think the bayou would be safe? That's where I ran toward but the next second, I ran into something. I gasped in fear, only to notice it was Nik. I smiled in relief, grabbing his legs, hugging him.

"Oh thank God it's you! I thought that for sure I'd be caught by Mikael."

"Kol, Mikael is in Norway. Or at least he's supposed to be. Not to say you aren't in trouble Kol." I hugged him, as I stood.

"Please don't let me be hurt Nik. I don't want to be in trouble and right now I'm too high to know what's going on. At least you're not a cop."

"I hate the cops Kol. I don't mean danger trouble. If you're too 'high' to understand, I'll fix it." He vamped me back into the building and beside Kai and Jeremy. "Now wait while I track down Marcellus and Tyler. Wait here, Kol." He made me sit beside Kai and Jeremy. I smiled, humming happily. I was with Nik, I was safe.

(Tyler POV)

I was at the bayou now, I was hiding in the den with Kevin. He was alert as he waited for something that wasn't 'one of us' to come into the den. I was hiding in his bed. Saricantá was up too. She was Beta? Probably.

"Don't worry Tyler, I'll protect you with my life. You're one of us, you're our pal, you're our friend. You're a wolf like us. A pack stays together no matter what. You got me?" I nodded from under the covers. "And we defend against any enemy." I hiccupped and staid silent, falling asleep. Though I felt myself moving and I startled, only to smell Daddy. So I staid still, laying my head on his chest and felt my eyes close heavily.

"Don't worry Ty Ty, you can take a nap when we get home. All of you can." He carried me away and I fell asleep, feeling a bit hungry now.

(Kai POV)

I'd ran for a door but I'd been caught right outside the door and now I was sitting on the couch with Jeremy and Kol. Marcel was sitting in a chair and now Klaus was bringing Tyler. I felt... disappointment. About being caught or disappointing Klaus, I had no clue. All I wanted was for that feeling to go away.

Klaus sat Tyler in a chair and then looked at all of us. Tyler yawned, slouching, going to sleep. He looked over as cops came in. They talked and Klaus compelled them to go away and never come back to this address. Klaus left the building and came back in five minutes with blood bags, soda, cups, bread, cheese, and salami. I'm confused. Is he not supposed to be angry at us? Instead he was making sandwiches. And pouring out drinks, not alcoholic of course, it was blood and soda. He had also brought plates. He looked at our confused faces. He smiled.

"It's not fair to punish you when you have no idea what's going on. You'll eat and then you will take a nap on the couch. At home. We have plenty of those. After that then, yes, you will be punished. On the plus side, it will not be me disciplining you. It will be Elijah."

"YAY! I love Elijah!" Kol said, smiling. Klaus only smiled, with a smug look on his face.

"Course you do Kol. Sure he loves you too." Kol nodded, grabbing for a sandwich. "Wait. Kol." He finished making sandwiches, having used all the bread to make us all sandwiches, and passed out the plates. Tyler's eyes popped open and he grabbed a sandwich hungrily.

(Klaus POV)

With them fed and quenched, and not as intoxicated as they'd been, I was driving them home. I'd been smart to bring my van. I had Stefan in the car too. I wonder if Lijah would be fine dealing with them. I wasn't in the mood. I'd lecture them, definitely. When they woke up. Why in the hell did I decide to wait until midnight? Damn me.

I drove home, and led them inside, and one to a couch. Stefan went to bed and I sat in my room, watching whatever was on TV, not actually paying attention to anything that was said or what was going on. I would punish Marcel, that was it. Him I could deal with and he was not in the 'package' of kids. Damon and his stupidity. That was what he had decided to call them... remind me why I shouldn't rip out his tongue. I find that it would be funny. The others? Not so much.

I heard Marcel wake up. I sighed. Now the rest would be waking up wouldn't they? I went downstairs and stared at him. He gulped, his eyes having met mine, and he looked at the floor, standing up and coming to my side. I smiled, gently. I walked out of the room and into a different one, one Marcel was now allowed in now that he was a vampire. There weren't many forbidden rooms, but there were a few. So that I may hide things. Like where I get my poison from. I remember poisoning Davina. I've come so far with her from that time.

"Marcellus, what happened the last time you snuck Tyler into a party?"

"Dad, he begged me." I smiled.

"Is that your excuse?"

"No! I don't have any good excuse Dad."

"Then why did you do it? If it was peer pressure, you could have come to me with it immediately."

"And then I'd be the worst brother of all time."

"Wrong, you'd be like Finn. But in this case, being Finn would be good. Do you even know why I hate these parties? Why I don't approve of you or Tyler going to these parties?"

"No Dad. I don't know. If you told me, I'm sure I could change the party so that Tyler could come to at least one a month?" I rose a brow in surprise. He would actually do that?

"You would do that? For your brother?"

"Yeah, anything for him to be able to come to one." I sat down in a chair, looking at him.

"The reason I hate these parties is because of the emotionless sex, the blatant drinking of blood and then giving blood. The reason- don't get upset because yes I do understand why you do it- is because I don't want Tyler to start fitting in with that terrible crowd of vampires. It's also the same reason I don't want Kai or Jeremy to attend those parties. Depending on if they've been fed on, and fed vampire blood, I'm going to have to keep them under careful supervision. Since I am so lenient, it will have to be Elijah or Finn. Do you know how pissed Damon would be if I sent Jeremy home a vampire?"

"No sir."

"Don't 'sir' me. I hate that respectful name coming from you. I don't want Tyler to try making vampires. He's too young, in my opinion, for that. Because making a new vampire creates a new vampire, a baby vampire that has to be taught how to feed, to hunt, to control their power. Tyler's not ready for that. He's got a short temper, not compared to me, but he's still a hybrid. A hybrid's emotions usually fly all over the place. He's been one for a while. That's the only reason he doesn't snap at every little thing that pisses him off. Did you know that?"

"No Dad."

"I of all people know what it's like making new vampires. I've made new vampires before I've ever made you. Back to the problem with taking Tyler to one of those parties. Sure he might not have to teach the vampire but the vampire would end up dead. Either because it made Tyler too angry and thus bitten, or it would die from being staked because it'd been caught, or maybe it would die because it went into werewolf territory. Do you see my point?"

"Yes Dad. I see your point but my guys would take care of teaching the vampire if it was really needed. We look out for our guys." I nodded.

"Hmm. Do you see my problem with taking Kai and Jeremy?"

"Yes Dad. You don't want them to become vampires."

"OR fed on. They should never know what it is like. Of course, Jeremy has already been fed on, but Kai? Not that I know of. Understood?" He almost sighed but nodded his head.

"Yeah, I get it Dad."

"So... should you or should you not have taken them to that party?"

"No, I should not have taken them to the party. Thank you for telling me why you don't like my parties." I nodded. He looked at the floor. I sat up straight.

(Marcel POV)

"Marcellus, you know what is coming. Bare your bottom and come over here. Lay on my lap. I dare say you already know what is to come." I knew this was coming, but it was always such a dreading moment. I hated when he did this. "MARCEL!" I vamped over to his side, bared myself, and laid over his lap. He smacked me hard once before he spoke. "That is for not doing as I said sooner." He began the spanking, since he'd lectured me already, he didn't say anything.

I jumped at the first one. I forgot how painful it could be, apparently. I gasped at the tenth. I tried to calm myself, even though it was impossible!, as he contiued. I started kicking eventually as I felt the dam of tears approach. I invoulentarily whined as the smacks lowered onto my thighs. Isn't this painful enough? I yelped in pain as the smacks got harder. I began to cry after a few minutes and then again he spoke.

"Why should you not take Kai, Jeremy, and Tyler to a party like that?" I grimaced, in pain and shame.

"Because-OW! Because Jeremy and Kai could become vampires and OW! And Damon wouldn't be happy if they came back to him as vampires. OW! Tyler shouldn't go to parties like mine because OW! Because he could end up creating a new vampire." I felt myself taking shuddering breaths. I stopped kicking, it wouldn't help me anyway.

"Good boy. Now possibly you could answer why you should not be going behind my back to do something? Like this party?"

"Because it's disobedient and disrespectful." I sobbed, the dam breaking. He stopped spanking me and began to rub my back. He began to whisper to me.

"Good boy Marc. Good boy. You answered correctly. You answered every question correctly. That's a good boy." He righted my clothes, a pathetic whimper came from me, and sat me on his lap. I sobbed into his chest, truly remorseful.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I disobeyed you." He dropped his head on mine, sighing happily.

"I know Marcelly. It's okay. You have already been forgiven. I have not even been angry at you. Usually I am not. I could never be angry at my children. I love you. I love you dearly Marcellus. Never forget that." I nodded, I raised my head to give him a kiss on the cheek. He returned it. "You may go to bed now." I nodded. I stood up and walked to my room, dressing for bed.

(Klaus POV)

Time to wake up Elijah, since the others are awake. I quietly opened his door, smiling to myself. I knew how to wake him up. I wanted to do it the fun way. That... was horrible. But Marcellus needed it. I stalked over to the bed. He wasn't budging. I smiled, before pouncing on the bed. He woke up immediately.

"Niklaus?" He mumbled. "What is it?" I chuckled. I'd already scolded the teens. So now all I needed to do was get Elijah. He looked at me, yawning away the rest of his sleep. "Niklaus what do you need?"

"Before I tell you, word of warning, you have to treat Kai kindly. You need to talk his emotions out with him, or at least the emotions of how he should be feeling. Follow me. Kol can tell you. I don't need to do anything. Sorry for our earlier conversation."

"It's okay Niklaus." He got up, dressed, and followed me downstairs and the kid's faces blanched at the sight of him. Elijah looked at me out of his peripheral vision. "What's going on Niklaus?"

"Well Kol? Kai? Tyler? Jeremy? Have an answer for Elijah?" They opened their mouths and then they closed their mouths. Kol spoke up.

"Nik thinks we were naughty." He chuckled. I glared at him. "That is... we snuck out of the house?" I motioned for him to continue. He looked at the floor. "And we kind of got drunk and/or high at the party and then the cops came and Nik had to compel them away and then he gave us sandwiches and then he let us nap and now he wants you... to..." Elijah looked at me. Kol whined, sighing.

"And you want me to discipline them?" I smiled, looking at him.

"Is it that obvious?" He gave me one of those stern glares, if only a small one. I dropped my smug smile for a sheepish one. "Yes Elijah. That is what I want, will you do it or will you not do it?" I narrowed my eyes, nodding my head very seriously. "It's okay if you don't want to." Then I grinned at him. He was smiling slightly at my joke, which only made me smile wider.

"No fair! You guys are having a laugh at our... expense." Kol whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Niklaus! Be more reasonable. Kol has a point. You and I both know just as well as they do how painful it is for someone to have fun at your expense." I smiled at him.

"You mean like... Elena?" I drew out her name for emphasis. He glared at me.

"Niklaus, if you want me to deal with them and not you as well I suggest you go to sleep now." I glared at him, but did as I was told. Not even bothering to attack Katerina when she walked right by me with too much arragance for my liking. I'd pay her back later. That's what happens when you bring in your older brother. I smiled, laughing at myself. I should have known. At least I didn't take Finn of all people to punish them. I got myself dressed for bed and got in, Stefan vamped in, turning on the TV. I smiled at him.

"Told off by Elijah recently?" I playfully glared at him and threw a pillow at him. "Pillow fight!"

(Kol POV)

"So care to tell me the whole story?" I looked at them. I didn't want to. I spoke up for Nik. Tyler spoke up.

"I got Marcel to take us to the party."

"You pressured your brother into taking you to a party you knew your father didn't agree with you going to?" Damn Elijah! He always simplifies things. Nik sometimes does the same though. Tyler frowned.

"No I talked him into it."

"Did he want to take you?"

"Uh- um... no?"

"Did he or did he not want to take you to the party?"

"He didn't want to take me to the party. I talked him into it."

"He didn't want to, you pressured him into it. But to even do that, you would have needed help. Who helped Tyler pressure Marcel into taking each of you to that party?" I rose my hand. "I should have guessed. So what happened at this party? Kol, you go first." I glared at him.

"Why do I have to go first?" When Elijah gave me a stern look, I obeyed. "I drank, fed, played cards, and went to the party. I had fun at least."

"Yes, I wonder if the fun will be worth it. When you were playing cards were you gambling Kol?" I frowned, confused.

"Why would you ask me if I was gambling?"

"Because, Kol, it is against the law." I scoffed at that, and then started laughing. He gave me one of those stern glares and I continued to laugh. "Kol, do you think this is funny?" I stopped at that. Though I did chuckle a few times before frowning.

"Sorry Lijah."

"So were you gambling?" I frowned, whining. DAMN! I'm dealing with Elijah! He's stricter than Nik. I'm so screwed!

"No, Eli, I wasn't gambling. I promise it was just a few tokens, no real money."

"Is that all that you did Kol?"

"I ran from Mikael. I give my word that's all I did." Since I wasn't Nik, my word actually meant something.

"Kol, Mikael is in Norway with Esther, Dahlia, and Freya."

"Hm. Must of been Nik I was running from then. My bad."

"Your bad indeed." Elijah looked at Kai. "What did you do at this party?" He smiled.

"I didn't drink, if that's what you're asking."

"Is there anything you might have done? Like gambling? Fighting?"

"Poker. No gambling. I quite agree, gambling is against the law."

"Is that all you did?"

"I might have also ran, though I must admit, Marcel knew that Klaus was coming and warned us to run. So it's not really our fault, is it?" He was trying to make a point.

"Marcel might have known that Niklaus was coming, but he did not compel you to run did he?"

"I really have no idea, it happened too fast."

"Marcel cannot compel Tyler or Kol. I would have to ask Marcel if he compelled you to run. Where is he?"

"Probably in bed. Klaus took him. Oh, did he not tell you? I'm sure your problem just became him."

"Kai, I suggest you stop with this attitude of yours." Kai looked away from Elijah, smiling, and hummed. "Tyler, what did you do at this party?" Tyler smiled.

"Party." He chuckled.

"Oh, we all did." Kai replied, smiling.

"Well I fed, played cards, drank, smoke, and-..."

"Tyler." Elijah was warning him, Tyler should know better than to make it look like you shut up. It should have seemed like the end. I can't help.

"I kind of... played with Koi." Elijah was confused.

"What do you mean, played with Koi? The vampire?"

"We kissed and that was it."

"Are you sure?"

"... I also ran. Sorry Uncle Elijah. But I ran from the cops." Elijah's brow rose.

"The cops came to the party?"

"Yeah, but Daddy compelled them away."

"So he did." Wonder if Nik's in trouble now... "Jeremy? What did you do?" This was coming to an end... damn.

"I drank, ran, and that was it... that I remember."

"You drank until you lost your memory of what you did?"

"Yeah." He frowned, apologetically. I licked my lip, anxious about what was going to happen next. Elijah looked at all of us and then walked away, taking off his suit jacket.

"Lijah? Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes, Kol, I did but our brother Niklaus thought to wake me up to deal with you. So I will do as he asked." I looked at the floor. Nik knows I hate it when Eli does this. He sat down "Kol, please come here." I groaned. "The rest of you will please find a corner to stand in while you wait." I looked at them as they moved to a corner, leaving me standing alone.

"Eli, I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

"Kol, come here." I sighed, defeated, and walked over to him. He bared me and laid me over his lap. I whined.

"Lijah! Please." He began to rub my back, trying to calm me down. I calmed down, admitting this was going to happen. He rubbed my back a bit more before starting the punishment. I yelped, jerking. "OW! That hurts Elijah!"

"It is supposed to hurt Kol. I'm disappointed in you. You knew that Niklaus would not want Marcellus, Tyler, Malachai, or Jeremy going to the party, but you helped Tyler talk Marcellus into it. You took advantage of the fact that you know Marcellus wants to bond with Tyler. You took advantage of your nephew, knowing that he likes his parties and wants Tyler to be able to enjoy the parties like he does, despite what Niklaus might say about it. Does it sound okay to you to take advantage of the ones you love?" I whined.

"Noooo." I wriggled, trying to get off his lap and all he did was wrap an arm around my waist. "Eliiii." I whined again. "Stoooop. I'm soorrry." It just _hurt_ so much! I felt like my bottom was on fire!

"Are you are sorry you got caught or are you sorry for taking advantage of your oldest nephew?"

"Both?" I jumped at the smacks that landed on my sit spots. "OWCH! STOP ELIJAH! It hurts!"

"Your answer was supposed to be taking advantage of your oldest nephew."

"Niky does it all the time." He began to smack me on my thighs. I felt tears prick my eyes. "LIJAH! Oooow." I began to cry, feeling shame rise up in my chest as he continued to lecture me. "I'm sorry Lijah. I'm sorry. Please Eli. I'm so soo sorry." I took a shuddering breath before I began to sob. I kicked, trying to get off his lap. "Eli... please, I'm begging you." I sobbed.

"Kol, tell me what you did that was wrong and tell me why it was wrong."

"Noooo. YOWCH! Fine, fine, fine. Ow!" I gave another sob before answering. "I'll tell you Eli. I'll tell you. I-I-I drank, f-f-fed, played c-c-cards, we-we-went to the party, ta-talked Marcel into ta-taking us to the party, and ra-ra-ran from Niky." I'd stopped kicking while I was answering his question.

"Kol? Why was it wrong? Feeding and drinking are not wrong in your case Kol, you are a vampire, but thank you for including it anyway."

"Be-be-because... it's disobedient?"

"Yes, it was disobedient. Why do we make rules in this family?" I whined.

"To keep us safe."

"Yes. To keep us safe." He stopped spanking me. I knew he'd be ready to continue if he needed to though because his hand was staying on my bottom, to which I whimpered. I didn't want anymore. I was truly sorry. "Was the fun worth it?" I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no, no. No it wasn't worth it. Promise."

"Do you think it funny now?" I shook my head again, whining.

"Nooooo!" He ruffled my hair, he was smiling.

"Good boy Kol." I smiled, even though tears were still falling down my face. He sat me up in his lap and tried to calm me down as he rubbed my back, whispering to me. I stopped crying sooner than I thought I would. "Kol, would you please trade places with Malachai?" I looked at him. I nodded. He wanted me to stand in the corner.

(Kai POV)

I was trading places with Kol. "Malachai, please come here." I walked over and he bared me, laying me across his lap... shit? I know what the others were thinking. I felt my eyes widen at the first smack. I heard a gasp come out of my mouth but that was it. It hurt. Like Damon's.

"Malachai, I am proud you didn't drink or most of what the others did. I am glad you didn't gamble, and that you know that it is against the law. However, you did run, maybe of your free will or maybe not, and that little attitude of yours." Little attitude. I found myself thinking bitter. It wasn't an 'attitude', I was just telling the truth and poking fun at him. Because his brother Klaus made a problem for him. Though I felt... something for what Klaus told me earlier, that he'd be talking to me tomorrow about this. Before breakfast. I suppose that is what you are supposed to feel about a spanking? The feeling Damon said I would learn to feel toward the words 'discipline'? "Malachai are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I am feeling regretful for what I have done. I am sorry that... ow. That hurts. Hm. As I was saying, I am sorry for my behaviour and I appreciate you being proud of me for something." That was true. Will he take that? I wasn't kicking or anything.

"It makes you happy to know I am proud of you?"

"Yes, and sad that you are disappointed in me for my behaviour. I will try for better behaviour in the future."

"Well then the lecture part is over." I sighed.

"I thought you would be proud of me for answering correctly." He rubbed my back a bit.

"Malachai, I am proud of you for that. So what did you do wrong and why is it wrong?"

"What I did-owch. Wrong was I ran, had an attitude during our lecture, and I played poker, even if it wasn't with real money. It is wrong to even play 'pretend' poker because it could become a habit in the future and I might actually offer up money in games. Running was wrong because it was disobedient and I should have known better, whether or not I was compelled was not important right now, and it was rude. My attitude was wrong because it was arrogant, something that others don't usually like in people, and it was disobedient, even if you didn't tell me not to have an attitude." He stopped the punishment and rubbed my back. I smiled. I won. Damon would have kept going... Klaus I have no idea what he would do. They all have their own way of doing this. That much was obvious. I could be doing such better things right now.

I was let up and he comforted me, even though there was no need. That was... nice... kind of him. It made me feel liked, like he cared about me. Which is strange, he just met- no this is just his first time doing this. After a few minutes, he stood me up, fixing my clothes. "Ow."

"Kai, please take Tyler's place." I walked over to Tyler.

(Tyler POV)

"Tyler, please come here." I walked over, dreading what was going to happen. Uncle Elijah's done this at least three other times. The only ones who'd not done this to me was Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Finn. I walked over to Uncle Elijah. He bared me and laid me across his lap.

"What did I do that was so bad?" He gave me a smack to my sit spot.

"Tyler, out of the whole lot, you were one of the most disobedient. Do not ask me what you did that was so wrong. Or would you rather I used my belt?" I gasped, whimpering.

"No, thank you. I'm fine with this." I remember Daddy using the belt on me, not a pleasureful experience. AT ALL. I wriggled, a little unsure of myself. He wrapped an arm around my waist. He began to spank me on my bottom. I yelped, squirming to get away.

"I am very disappointed in you Tyler Mikaelson. You snuck off to a party, pressured Marcellus into taking you, played cards, you ran from your father, you drank _and_ you smoked, and you also played who knows what with the vampire Koi. What is the full story on that Tyler?" I whined.

"I can't tell you! You'll be angry! You'll be pissed! Please don't make me."

"Did you have sex with her?" He asked. I gulped. Daddy's going to kill me! I struggled harder.

"Please don't tell Daddy. Please! I beg of you." He smacked my undercurve, I stilled before struggling again.

"You lied to me Tyler. You hurt my trust." I felt guilt immediately.

"Uncle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, please don't stop trusting me. I'm sorry, sooo sorrrieee." I began to cry, it was too much to hold in. Trust was hard to earn back from people, Uncle Elijah was one of the people who valued truth above all but family.

"I have no choice but to tell your father about that Tyler." I struggled more at those words, whining and whimpering.

"NO! He's going to kill me. I promise it won't happen again!" I tried to kick my way off or push my way off but none of it was working.

"Tyler, I'm sure your father wouldn't kill you. He loves you just as much as I do." I shook my head.

"You don't understand. He'll kill me! He'll-he'll-" I began to sob, just thinking of what he'd do. He stopped spanking me, and began to rub my back.

"Shush Tyler, it's okay. He loves you. I know he does."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have seen the way he looks at you and heard the way he talks about you or to you. I know your father more than you think I do." I stopped crying, thinking that through.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really, I do." I stopped crying.

"F-f-fine you can tell him." He rubbed my back a bit more before starting the punishment back up, on my thighs this time. I whimpered, but I didn't struggle this time. "Do you still trust me?"

"You didn't give me your word or a promise, so yes, I still trust you." I sighed in relief. "What did you do wrong and why was it wrong?"

"I played cards, smoke and drank in the same night?, had se-THAT with Koi, and I l-l-lied to you. I'm so sorry Uncle Elijah. Please forgive me." He patted my back, still smacking me.

"Why was it wrong?"

"Because playing cards could possibly be real? And it's against the law. Even if I didn't use money? Drinking is fine but smoking is probably not, especially when at the same time? Se-THAT is wrong because I'm kind of under age and it was done while intoxicated? Lying is wrong because it hurts the people you lied to."

"Yes. I agree with your reasoning Tyler." He stopped spanking me, fixed my clothing, and sat me in his lap. I leaned against him, taking in the comfort he offered. I closed my eyes but he gently shook me awake. "Tyler please take Jeremy's place." I opened my mouth to try to help Jeremy but he put a finger on my lips. "Please." I sighed, nodding my head. Daddy was already going to be pissed tomorrow. I should probably send out a warning text to Koi.

(Jeremy POV)

"Jeremy, please come here." Dang it. I didn't want this again. I was tired! ...ish. "Jeremy?" I looked up at him. "Please come here." I opened my mouth to complain but closed it immediately. I'm lucky if they don't tell Damon about this. I walked over to him.

"Jeremy are you on vervain?" I looked at him suspiciously. "I need to know if it's possible that you could be compelled, maybe a vampire compelled you to forget what happened tonight. If what I heard from my brother is true, then looking at you won't answer my question about you having been fed on and given vampire blood. Unless perhaps you open your mouth, but I doubt even then I shall be able to tell." I sighed, and opened my mouth. "There is no blood on your teeth. That means their smarter than I give them credit for. So answer the question."

"I haven't had vervain for a while." He looked me in the eye.

"May I have permission to bring back your missing memories if they are indeed hidden?" I nodded at him. "'You remember what happened tonight, despite how hard the vampire, if there was indeed a vampire, compelled you not to.' What do you remember?"

"I drank tonight, I ran from the cops and Klaus, I... was fed from by a vampire, and then they gave me their blood and then more beer. I was fed on. By a vampire... well I guess it's not the first time, but that's horrible!"

"May I know what this vampire looked like?"

"All I remember is brown hair. Long dark brown hair and light brown eyes."

"May I venture into your mind to see what they looked like?" I nodded.

"Wait, what?" He stood, and put his hands on either side of my head.

"I wish to venture into your mind. May I?"

"Just wanted to make sure I heard you right." He went into my mind I guess? Because a minute later. He sat down. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He bared me and laid me across his lap. He's an Original. That's why he's able to handle all of us. He began to spank me. I jumped, cringing at the pain. I didn't have the strength to struggle.

"Don't you want to go back to sleep Elijah? Or go tell Klaus or something?"

"Yes, but I can do so after dealing out your punishment. What did you do wrong and why was it wrong?"

"I ran from the cops, and Klaus. That's wrong because it's directly disobedient." Or that's what Damon taught me, tried to run once and I couldn't sit for a week. More or less. "I drank when I knew I shouldn't have. That is also direct disobedience. I'm sorry I did them, and it won't happen again."

"Yes, it was direct disobedience. I am disappointed in your behaviour Jeremy."

"Are you going to tell Damon?"

"It's the responsible thing to do."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Jer, that is a yes." Kol called.

"Kol! Corner time is supposed to be quiet time." He nodded. I gulped, in fear. He is _so_ going to kill me now. First the stolen crossbow and now a party with drinking. I felt tears prick my eyes and didn't care to try and keep them back. He smacked me a few more times before righting my clothing and sitting me on his lap as he rubbed my back. I stopped crying a few minutes later. Too tired. I'm human. He let me up. "All of you should go to bed now."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"You are all forgiven." Elijah said, sending us to bed with a hug. I went up to the room and climbed into one of the beds and they did the same. Today had been fun and painful. Sure I'll feel it worse tomorrow morning. I'm too tired to care right now.


	18. Macbeth

June 16th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"I was wondering if I might cook our meals today? You have generously been cooking meals and I would like to repay the favour. I would also like to know where your brother Stefan is at this moment and why he isn't here too." I looked up as Enzo strolled into the room.

"Hey Enzo."

"Hey Damon. Hello Lily. Remember me still? Lorenzo?" Lily looked at him.

"Yes, I remember you. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'll be here until the end of the month, even longer if I feel like it. Isn't that right Damon?" I nodded.

"I called him because three's company, four's a party." I smiled at Elena.

"What about Bonnie? Are you sure he won't hurt her?"

"Definitely. He has nothing to gain by doing that. Do you Enzo?"

"Of course not Damon. I have no interest in killing your little witch friend Bonnie."

"Of course Enzo wouldn't. Bonnie is my friend as well. I am happy to see you again Lorenzo." She smiled at him.

"Yes, Lil-Mom, you can cook today. See how good your cooking really is now that you've spent 100, more or less, years probably not cooking."

(Klaus POV)

"Thank you Kai." We'd been talking for a while, about yesterday and what he'd done and I'd wanted to go over the party. What he did in the party, if he'd been fed on, if he'd been attacked, if he'd killed someone, those types of things.

"Marcel was the one who told us to run."

Hm, yes, well he's already been punished, but for the new information, I shall give him the same punishment that you and your friends are getting. Grounded in the house. With Elijah's supervision of course. Like I said yesterday, I'm very disappointed in you lot. I lift my supervision for a bit and then you run off to a party hosted by _vampires._ " I heard a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Come in Elijah." He opened the door and came in, closing the door behind him.

"Niklaus, I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

"If it's about Elena, I'm sorry. That was out of place, out of turn. Forgive me." He shook his head.

"It's about Tyler, about last night." I looked away from him.

"Surely you have punished him for all of his misdeeds Elijah."

"I want to talk about a certain misdeed he did last night."

"Must we talk about it right now?" I looked at him, getting eye contact and giving him my full attention.

"I would believe you would have rather had heard about it last night or this morning."

"So it's urgent?"

"Yes and I would rather we talk about it in private, alone." He looked pointedly at Kai. I looked at him too, considering. What the hell could Elijah consider worth telling me about if he's already been punished?

"Elijah did he possibly disobey you last night? Tyler?"

"No, he behaved himself quite well last night while in my care. No, I want to talk about something he did while at the party." I put my hand to my face, rubbing it. I thought for a minute. It must be a desperate piece of information he wants to relay to me. I looked at Kai, lowering my hand to the desk.

"Kai, you're dismissed. We've talked about all we needed to talk about. Remember, do _not_ leave this house." He nodded, smiling with relief that our talk was over. I'd scolded him a bit more that I felt necessary but that was it. "What is it Elijah?"

"Do you know about Tyler and the vampire named Koi?"

(Tyler POV)

Daddy wasn't happy. I was in his office with him and Uncle Elijah. Daddy was sitting in his chair, looking at me. Uncle Elijah had woke me up and led me here to Daddy's office and explained to me what had happened.

"Tyler, what is this I heard from your uncle about Koi and you?" He'd heard. Uncle Elijah told him about it.

"I'm 21. What does it matter? I promise it was nothing, Koi said it would be fine."

"Wrong, on both accounts. You're three years old, what you did was careless. You two haven't even been in a relationship. It's a one night stand Tyler. Elijah, leave us, go get Jeremy. You said he'd been fed on. Did you know that Tyler? Your _friend_ has been given vampire blood, and surely by now you must know what it does to a human?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just wanted to have fun."

" _Fun_ is hunting your prey, _fun_ is is playing in a park, _fun_ is video games. Something other than getting together with a bunch of horny and bored vampires Tyler! A horny and bored vampire makes for a bad vampire, especially when hungry, when _thirsty_. I know you don't understand my reasoning for making those parties forbidden to you right now but everything, _every single thing_ , I _do for a reason_. Is it so hard to believe I want the best for you?"

"No. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You hardly ever throw parties though. So where else am I supposed to go?" He sat on the desk in front of me.

"Tyler, if you wanted me to throw a party, all you had to do was ask. I know lots of people to invite. I could make it fun, and not in the way the vampires make it fun. I'm sorry you didn't believe you could come to me with this problem. Are you doubting how I feel about your wishes?"

"I don't-… I didn't think-…" I sighed, I stood and hugged him. "Daddy I'm sorry."

"Well you should be pleased that I'm not going to punish you… this time. However, I will go find and skin Koi alive for what she did to you." I jumped back.

"WHAT?! You can't do that! I- What about Marcel's rules?! He'll be pissed!"

"Marcel's rules are not in effect when it comes to me Tyler, no one's rules are in effect when it comes to me. By that I mean the faction leaders. I am King of New Orleans and as such I have to do what is best for this town, more importantly, what is best for my kids."

"Koi's my friend! Vampires can't get pregnant!"

"Do you want me to punish you _and_ kill Koi? I'm already going to kill the vampire who fed on Jeremy. If I'm lucky, their going to be together. I don' t care if Koi's your friend, she should have known better than to mess around with someone that belongs to me."

"I _don't_ belong to you!" He grabbed my chin, hard, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Tyler, you better lose that attitude of yours. I don't appreciate you trying to tell me what I can or cannot do. You are my son whether you like it or not, understood? Tell me, did she know who you were?" I glared at him. I understood what Jeremy and Kol meant by Kol was 'easier to deal with' now.

"I understand. She knew, she's known since that time you sent them out into the bayou to hunt down werewolves and they ran into Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah."

"That's three years she's known then. She thinks your cute Tyler. She gets flirty with you. Haven't you noticed?" He let go of my chin and I looked at the floor.

"Kind of."

"Understood." I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Jeremy come in after Daddy called him in.

"Elijah told me to come here?"

"Yes. Come here Jeremy. You're not in trouble. You could never be in trouble for this." Jeremy walked over and Daddy grabbed the sides of his head and a few seconds later, he let go. "That's all I needed. Thank you. It should be time for breakfast now. I'll go wake Kol, you two go find Kai and take him to the dining room."

(Kol POV)

We were having breakfast now. I don't care what we're eating, I'm already planning out what we're going to do today. We were going to read Macbeth… I know it sounds like a terrible homework assignment but I had already rewritten Macbeth into a play, so really, they were reading the script. After the play we'd have to do another one, but probably not in the same day would we set it up. Lucky to have set this one up today. The next would be Hamlet.

We'd found good voices with good looking people to play the characters. All of them. I'd compelled them to know what every word meant, like an aside. An aside is to talk to the audience but the characters, or other actors, on the stage don't hear what the aside speaking character says despite them saying it clearly. I was always good at these things. One thing I didn't compel them to do? Do the acting right. So they could hear when they weren't supposed to hear and act on such thing and then we get to have our fun. Just like when Marcel was learning to speak big words, expand his vocabulary.

"I only want to tell you, that you are grounded to this house and you may not leave, Elijah and Finn will supervise you, Finn requested I allow him." He was speaking to Jer, Ty, Kai, Marc, and me. So obviously. Dang it Finn.

(Jeremy POV)

The Laziest. Sugar rush, sugar low. Poor heart. I wouldn't mind Kol beating Richard with a bat. Didn't he like doing that to Damon? The Ghost. Seen this one, boring. It's creepy. I already wish it were over. Actually... it is kind of funny. I take that back. It's creepy. Funny. Love it.

Total Drama Island, I forgot who got kicked off the show... though unfortunately it wasn't Heather. CODY! Oh yeah, he fell into the lake. I looked at Kol, he was messing with books and paper... sometimes that guy is weird... his attention turned to the TV when it stopped playing the theme. I've seen this one, a _long_ time ago but still. Leshawna! My favourite. Poor Kol. Kol's favourite got kicked off, because she had to run from the cops. Ew. Oops. Can these guys know less nothing about how to talk to a girl? I thought she was kidding when she said she was allergic to pineapple. Heather? Damn. Wow... Beth got kicked off. Kol went right back to what he was doing. ADVENTURE TIME-Cool Finn

Ricardo the Heart Guy? He's the bad guy isn't he? Or _a_ bad guy. Ah my eyesight. Cool Finn. Wait, were those Finn and Jake statues? Man, the Candy Kingdom always makes me wish for sweets. Eww. Ladies are weird. Some people look wicked bur are super nice. Like Finn Mikaelson? Creepy. I knew it!

Business Time. Love this episode. Something about finding men in suits. We have so got to try that. Kol handed out the packets and books.

"Read it, after we're done watching TV. When you're done, it's going to be two parts, but then we get to start the _real_ fun." He sat down, and watched TV with us.

The problem with hanging out with people who don't speak the same language is that you have no idea what their saying. He he. Let's all be stupid forever. Kol smiled.

"Don't worry about me and Bonnie, Jer, promise I won't go after your girlfriend." I just ignored him, he's being weird again. This episode is hilarious. Love dolphins. "Wonder if that's how it is when Nik's being King."

The Wizard? I've seen that episode, I loved it. It's a cloak. I love Finn. No touchies. Sounds like Kuzco. 'I'm a thousand years old and I've lost track of my moral code.' Sounds like Klaus. Tree Trunks! Creepy.

"Time to read!" Kol jumped off the floor and sat in a chair and started reading himself. Isn't Macbeth about a boy who kills his father? I picked up mine and started reading too.

(Kai POV)

"Kol! This is taking forever to read!" Jeremy complained. I was already three fourths of the way done with the book. Then I had to read the way Kol was going to interpret the play. Which would be fun, because Kol has fun humour.

"Agreed. I've only reached half way! This play is already hard to understand." Tyler stood up as Genevieve came in.

"Lunch is ready." Kol looked at me.

"Any complaints from you Kai?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I actually find it hilarious. I've not been laughing because I don't want to interrupt you guys."

"If you guys can't deal with this then you guys aren't better than Marcellus. Maybe I should replace you two with him… or he could read to you." Kol smiled. Tyler shook his head.

"No thank you. I don't need him to read to me."

"But he's done this before!"

"And?"

"Lunch is ready." Genevieve tried again. I looked at her, and followed her to the dining room. Kol, Tyler, and Jeremy followed, still talking about Macbeth.

(Klaus POV)

I was in a laundry shop this time… with my yesterday's clothes in one of the washing machines… sure I could have washed them at home, but I had done it to be with Kara. Eventually she was going to figure out that I was following her around… I had to stop at some point. I spotted Kara talking to Van. I walked over to her.

"Hello Kara. What a surprise to see you here. I thought you lived in a house." She turned, looking at me with curiosity.

"I do live in a house, one smaller than yours. You live in the Abattoir do you not?"

"I do." I rubbed the back of my head, trying to come off as sheepish. "I know why you would be here, but don't you have a working washing machine or a working drying machine?"

"You mean laundry and dryer machines?"

"Yes! That's it."

"Actually-" She looked at Van, Van was blushing, but still glaring at me. "-someone broke the machine. I have to get a new one."

"I'll buy you a new one. Lord knows I have enough money." She looked back at me.

"I don't need hand outs Klaus. I prefer to use my own money to buy things I need."

"Kara do you have the money to buy a new one?"

"No, but I can work for a new one."

"What if I were to give it to you for a present?"

"No thank you."

"What about a _birthday_ present? When is your birthday? If I might ask."

"I said no thank you."

"I love helping people, I promise."

"Do you love helping people or do you love helping yourself?" She replied, glaring at me. I put on a hurt façade. I opened my mouth to say something but just closed it, nodding.

"I'm sorry for bursting into your business Kara. I'll just be leaving now." I sighed, and headed out the door as Kara looked back at me, taken aback by how I reacted. I didn't look back her, heavens no, that would ruin what I was doing. I had seen her do that out of my peripheral vision. I left the building and headed home, keeping my façade up the entire time. At home, I sat in my chair, trying to figure out what I would say to her tomorrow until an idea popped into my head. I _would_ buy her a new washer and a dryer machine, they'd be the best in the world! She'd love her present, I'd call it her late Christmas present! I stood to get my plan in motion.

(Tyler POV)

I dropped the book and picked up the script, finally done reading the book. Lunch had been just the break I needed to get this done. Sure I was supposed to be reading something about Three Little Ladies or something, and not to mention the next book was Pride and Prejudice or something, but I was reading Macbeth.

I was finding the script better than the book. It was hilarious! Not to mention actually in English. There were a few people I actually liked, but then I don't really like the fact that the King was supposed to be killed. I think that's what happened. I couldn't wait for this to actually be put into motion! Kol was awesome with awesome ideas!

(Jeremy POV)

I was finished with my reading and happy to be so because I don't want to watch/hear Kai and Kol having fun without me and then Tyler finished and I was the only one left reading. When I finished reading however, Kol stood up and began to ask questions.

He gave chocolate bars to those who answered correctly the fastest. The rest of the chocolate bars went to me and him because we didn't answer any questions, he was the one asking them, and we had less than the other two. Though Kol let me have my fill before finishing the rest himself. I sat down and offered Kol an ice cream while Tyler began to read a different book.

"Dinner!" Hayley called. Tyler scowled but smiled as he stood and Kol made a joke. We stood up and went to dinner.

(Kol POV)

We were having dinner now, and I wasn't eating, I wasn't interested! Though Nik and Eli kept prodding me to eat. So I had ate a few bites here and there and then some. I was poking my mashed potatoes with my fork.

"Kol, is there something wrong with the food?" Nik asked, grabbing my plate to examine it. He sniffed a bit at it, not moving from his position. He handed it back. "Or do you just not want to eat that right now?"

"Not hungry Nik." I replied, eating my mashed potatoes, putting more gravy on it. I grabbed more gravy, mixed the potatoes with the gravy and then took a bite, it was good this way. Not that I hate mashed potatoes. I finished my plate and Nik handed out ice cream and I ate mine slowly.

"By the way, you four will go to bed early tonight, and you are also not allowed out of the house tomorrow. You are still grounded. However, after tomorrow, if you have behaved yourselves, then you may leave the house on Thursday. Either way you are going to bed early this week. That is your punishment from me."

"So we're grounded for two days?" Kai asked, smiling.

"If you are lucky, but if you want three days, I can give you three days."

"Nope! Two days are fine with me." I replied.

"Kai? Are two days fine with you?"

"Yeah, two days are fine with me."

"Good. I would hate to have to add one more day."

"Would you really?"

"Kai! That is your last warning. Lose the attitude." Kai sighed and was quiet.

(Kai POV)

We were washed and dressed for bed now. I was lying in the bottom bed. I'd been too tired to climb to the top or a different bed. So I was just waiting for Klaus to come in and do his daily routine of asking us if we needed anything before we slept. Right on cue.

"Do you kids need anything before you sleep?"

"A glass of water."

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you Nik."

"Nothing." I closed my eyes as Jeremy drank his glass of water and Klaus gave out the usual love. Then he closed the door after whispering good night and turned the light off. Kol rolled over and I suppose the others closed the their eyes and went to sleep. I did the same.

(Damon POV)

"Just give it up Enzo. Bonnie doesn't like psycho murderers. Even if her friends might as well be some of those types."

"Like you? Like Stefan? Where is Stefan anyway? Not to mention Jeremy Gilbert? Did he possibly get on your last nerve?" He smiled, poking his marshmallow over the fire in the fire place.

"Enzo, a fire really isn't a great thing. We just finished dinner. Not to mention it's oh I don't know…. SUMMER?! It's hot in here."

"Avoiding the question Damon?"

"Stefan and Jeremy are over in New Orleans. With Klaus."

"Aren't you worried he'll kill them? I thought you hated Klaus."

"Well turns out I got over it."

"Has he got over hating you?"

"IF I party tomorrow. I've got to party all day tomorrow. Would you like to join me or keep Lily and Elena entertained?"

"I'd rather join you. Caroline and Bonnie can entertain Lily and Elena tomorrow. They can have a girl's night out or something. You know how girls love those things."

"Yeah. They can even have a sleep over."

"Does all day include night?"

"Yep. That bastard."

"Who's a bastard Damon?"

"Klaus."

"Why? What did he call you about yesterday?"

"He called to put in my face that Kai likes him more." At least he did that. But then the talk went immediately to him forgiving me, no longer trying to kill me IF I partied all day on Wednesday. Damn Klaus to hell. He knows I'd rather see Elena tomorrow but he'd forbidden it. I'd have to be alone or have a friend with me. I'd chosen Enzo as my friend. Enzo would wake me early at 11 PM tonight, I'd have breakfast and at 12 AM I'd be partying it up at the Salvatore Boarding House while Enzo would take Elena and Lily while they were sleeping to Bonnie's house. I just hoped it would work.


	19. Wednesdays, Parties, and Plots

June 17th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Damon, wake the hell up. It's 11 PM, just like you asked." Enzo shoved me out of the bed I was alone in. "I've already taken Elena and Lily to Bonnie's while they were sleeping. It worked. So now what do you want to do?"

"Feed."

"Should I get the blood bags?"

"Yes. Hunting would take too long and I don't need Klaus to think I took the easy way out, if you know what I mean."

"Why do you care?"

"Because he said if I did take the easy way out then he'd just kill me, Elena, and Matt and anyone else he could remember who'd crossed him who lived in Mystic Falls. The only thing he'd need to do was compel me to tell him what happened."

"He drives a hard bargain. Did you just say compel?"

"Klaus is an Original. Ever heard of those?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it, never seen one though."

"They can compel normal vampires. If I'm on vervain when he comes again, he's promised to drain it out of me. I'd rather not have to subject Elena and Lily watch me get tortured by Klaus. I've had enough of that in my life already." I grabbed a blood bag and began to feed.

"So if he hates you why did he tell you to party?"

"Because he'd decided trying to kill me isn't worth it anymore but he'd let me go if I did as he asked."

"So… You're kind of celebrating that he's decided not to kill you?"

"That's exactly the way he worded it." I grumbled. Damn Klaus, never actually leaving my life. Damn Jeremy, being friends with Tyler. Damn Tyler, for not coming back to us! Damn everyone.

(Klaus POV)

I was bored… and hungry… today Stefan was going to force me to hang out with him. He was tired of me 'evading' him. I wasn't evading him, he just wasn't coming to find me. Well, maybe he was. But I would find him when I was ready for him.

Right now Stefan was lying on his back, throwing a ball into the air, begging me to be okay with it. "Come on! Nik! I promise you it'll be fun! I'm going to make sure of it! Come on Tony!" I sneered at him.

" _Don't_ call me that right now. Elijah might be listening in. He already knows about that past time. What that name will lead him to is what exactly I was doing in the 20s. That information will lead him to what I might have possibly been doing while I was alone. Though, now that you mention it, that was fun. I had nothing but fun, blood, beer, and sex." He rolled onto his side looking at me.

"Yeah! Come on! Don't you remember the fun? The girls? The nights? The parties?"

"I remember all of it Stefan. All of it. I remember what I'd gotten up to and I was never in one place long. Not because of Mikael, he was part of the reason, but the main reason was that I'd spent up my fun in no time and then I was being hunted by the cops so I had to move on to some where else."

"Exactly! Who says it won't be fun to do it again!" He sat up, still looking at me. "Screw Mikael!"

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your bloody voice down. Do you _want_ to wake everyone up?"

"…Maybe." I chuckled at him.

"I have to wake the kids at some point, everyone's getting up, not to mention it's already 7 AM. Right?" I looked at the clock. "Not to mention today I have to hunt down Koi and Sasha. Then I have to have lunch and then I have to meet Kara. I've bought her a present, I intend to find her at home."

(Jeremy POV)

We were having breakfast now. Pancakes with butter eyes and chocolate chip smile and syrup for our pancakes if we wanted it. I wanted it. So I spread the butter on the pancake and spread the chips around, put on syrup and then the whipped cream, like Kol showed me in school, and then I cut up the pancakes. Tyler had watched me and done the same with his. Kai was fixing his a different way.

They were all cut up into smaller circles, bite sized, but he put on chips, syrup, and whipped cream on each of them. Kol surprised me by cutting his into little baseballs. He smiled smugly. "Beat that." Elijah was the one who interrupted us.

"Stop showing off and eat your food please." We smiled and began to eat. Klaus clapped for us.

"Brilliant. No wonder Klaus keeps you four around." Klaus smacked Stefan.

"Stefan! Shut. Up. That was quite rude of you."

"Did you think it was funny?"

"No." Stefan sighed.

"I swear I'll make you laugh today, no matter what it takes."

"Please don't Stefan. It takes a lot to make Niklaus laugh."

"What Elijah means to say is that usually you have to hurt someone to even get a chuckle out of me, to begin with. I have two perfect people in mind Stefan. Their vampires. I'm a part werewolf. It's going to be funny to see their faces."

"Niklaus." I stopped listening. They were probably going to have a fight or something.

(Kai POV)

We were done with breakfast and now Kol had us sitting in one room, on a couch, while he read to us. He was reading the script for us to remember what the actors were supposed to say. I raised my hand.

"Yes Kai?"

"You said Marcel went through this?"

"I did. I hope you have some where you're going with that question?"

"Does that mean he's gone through _all_ of this?"

"Yes, because when reading Nik's books, it usually took Marcel about two to four days to complete one of those stupid books Nik had him read. Marcel hated it, but the real reason behind those books was to increase his vocabulary thingy."

"A vocabulary, Kol, is a body of words known to an individual person." Jeremy replied.

"So… it's not a thingy?"

"Nope." Kol responded by keep reading. I sighed but listened in.

(Kol POV)

Klaus gave us fun pops before he left the house. I smiled as the episode began. We were watching TV now. Later we'd get to meet the actors.

Principal Brown? Wasn't her who did it? Haha. He's stuck up. Hehe. Banana on toast? Sounds good. Did Tina jsut try to eat him? The robot saw who did it? The monkey teacher did it! I knew it! Next episode!

Pranking? I smiled... I should prank Nik. Ha ha. 'You know it's too late for your father.' You know what? She reminds me of something my mother once said... Their taking this too far. Definitely too far. Stop! It's not funny anymore! I glared at the television, trying to glare at Gumball and Darwin. Like Elena's prank to kill me? I crossed my arms, trying to ignore the rest of the show.

Total Drama Island should cheer me up. I love Chris and Duncan. Poor Izzy had to leave. Last time Beth was kicked off. Hehe Heather's sick. Chirs! Gwen and Trent are no longer together? Because she was left under the sand? Girls are weird. Or maybe it's because she's a human. MILD explosives? They teach you to climb walls in prison. I love Duncan. Their goners. Don't eat it! I knew it. EW! Hehe. Courtney. I bet Heather and Nik would get along. Or he'd end up killing her. Either way Nik wins. He he. Duncan's helping him? Hm hm. I love Duncan. And Chris. BOO Courtney! Courtney and Heather can be together for all I care.

"Time for Cool Finn! Then we get to meet new 'friends'. So don't get attached to them. They might... need do overs and we'd need to get new actors. Our actors have to be perfect. They get three tries for each line, because baseball."

"Kol, that logic doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does! Just ask Marcel. Don't tell Elijah or Klaus though. They'll get really upset." I replied as the episode began.

City Of Thieves? Hmm... this could be cool. I chuckled. I'll never admit anything to you! I will smite thee. Their making me feel bad for beign a thief... I don't like that. He he he. He's naked.

I like that witch. Wow...ew... he he he. You're doing so well and I hate you so much.. You guys are so cute I could just maul you to death. I love this show, I love Jake and Finn.

"Aww. I want more TV."

"Nik thinks staying in this house is horrible?" I said, standing up. "There's so much you can do! Especially with the power of technology."

"Then by that definition, he was just being nice by grounding us WITH privelages?" Tyler asked. I sighed, drooping.

"Fine. You're right. He was just being nice. Normally they take away privelages." I smiled. "Now let's go meet our actors!"

(Tyler POV)

We'd met the actors and after lunch we were going down to the basement to begin practice… I didn't even know we had a basement… Daddy was talking to Uncle Elijah again. Aunt Rebekah was talking to Kol. Everyone was talking to each other. Even me. I was talking to Marcel. He'd started it.

"So I suppose you learned your lesson?"

"Shut up Marcel! Why aren't you stuck in this house?"

"Because Dad punished me himself. Having Uncle Elijah punish you four was part of his punishment to you, Uncle Kol, and your friends. Grounding you was the other part. He'd planned three days from the start but since you didn't try to sneak out yesterday he made two days."

"How would you know that?"

"I was his first kid. Remember? Besides, you don't live with Klaus without learning this type of stuff."

"So what else do you know?"

"I know that he's going to make you read books. I did that when I was nine years old, I believe. You've just now begun to live with him right? So he will probably start when you reach 'four' or something."

"Why does he think I'm three anyway?"

"How long have you been a hybrid?"

"Hm… maybe three or four years."

"That's why then. You've only been one for three years."

"How is that fair?"

"It isn't. It's just Klaus." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, like that makes any sense."

"Look, you can either accept it or be in denial for the rest of your life. Which will it be?" I scratched my head.

"That's a hard question to answer."

"Until you accept it, you'll be in denial, and Klaus won't care if you accept it or not. The only thing it'll change is your happiness. I had to learn that lesson. Took me four years to accept it. However, I was practically on my own. You've got me."

"Do you like me?"

"I suppose… I admire you. I might as well love you."

"Well I like to think we're best friends."

"You're brothers." Daddy replied. "I should hope you like one another. That like should be love though." He ignored us after that. I was grateful.

(Klaus POV)

I was at Kara's door step. I rang the door bell, the Maytag Washer and Dryer at my side in Christmas wrapping from last year. It was a two in one deal thing. One was red, the washer, and one was black, the dryer. One opened to the left, the other opened to the right. There were two shelves under the machines to hold the supplies. Then of course there were the buttons and on the top was a flat surface. I'd also bought a folding board for small clothes and large clothes. They came with instructions, if it were to be mine, I would think the instructions would be simple. In the shelves I'd stashed $400 so she could buy some supplies or the kid could buy video games or something.

The door opened to show Kara's face. I smiled. "Merry Christmas in June!" She sighed, looking at the present.

"Bring it in." She opened the door wider and moved aside. "Van! Come help bring in this thing!"

"Coming Mother! Don't forget we need to go to the café. To take over from Sandra and Mia." I brought in the machine. Van came out of the hall way. I smiled at him and he glared right back. I smiled even wider, trying to be friendly.

"Can you unwrap it first?" I asked. She smiled, and began to unwrap it. I smiled when she saw what it was. She beamed at me.

"Thank you Klaus. I will take the gift as an apology for what I said to you yesterday. Van, help Klaus take it to where it needs to be."

"Mother, he's a vampire. I'm sure-"

"Van, please." He nodded and picked up one end, I picked up the other, letting Van help for Kara's sake. "Thank you Van." We put the machine in place and Van took a step back from me. Kara had apparently followed. "Van please go back to the living room, we'll head off to the café, soon as I'm done here." He nodded and reluctantly left me alone with her.

"So do you like it?" She nodded.

"You know you didn't have to get me a new one." I smiled, gently.

"Yes, I knew. However, my mother once told me to be kind whenever possible. Would you like to know something?" She smiled.

"It is always possible." She rolled her eyes.

"That's a bit…"

"Cheesy? Yeah, my mother's like… she _was_ like that." Be honest.

"Klaus, who is your mother?" I frowned.

"Esther Mikaelson."

"What did you mean she was like that?" I rubbed the back of my neck. I can't possibly tell her that! She'll run off! "Please tell me." She put her hand on my cheek. I pursed my lips, frowning.

"Sweetheart, I can't. I don't want you to suddenly think I'm a bad person. Or that she's a bad person."

"What if I promise I won't?"

"It's too personal. I should get going. You have work to do." She kissed my cheek and I heard someone gasp. We looked up to see Van.

"What are _you_ doing to my mother?" I vamped off before another thing could be said to make me say it. I mean, she couldn't make me say it, but I'd be forced to so I could keep my show going. I appreciate Van coming into the room. She'd _kissed_ my cheek! That meant I was at least a friend now right?

(Kol POV)

We'd started the practice. "WRONG! That's the third time! What is wrong with you?" I stood up and walked over to her. She's playing one of the witches, she wasn't a real witch. "It's Fair is foul, and foul is fair: However through the fog and filthy air. Is it really that hard sweetheart?" She looked at me, scared. My other three friends were eager to see what happens. I snapped her neck. Another woman came on stage. "You will take her place, maybe now you will all try harder." I sat back in my chair. "Continue onward."

"Believe me mates, the real fun won't happen until the real play comes along. Right now, I can't be doing that because then I'll need new actors faster than I thought. It's going to be great!" I replied as they started it up again. "A little more _feeling_!" I called. "Do it again. I don't get where you're getting the mistakes from! Your reading the bloody script!"

A few minutes later they'd done it again. They'd messed up. "It's bosom not blossom. Try again!" They tried the scene over again before getting it done finally and on to the next act. "Keep in mind who's playing who okay! Remember who's supposed to say what!"

They were doing great. "Try that again, it's not pathetic, it's prophetic as in prophecy. Remember an aside is not to be listened to by the other actors. Learn well, tomorrow you'll not have the scripts and you'll be left on your own."

"I thought we were going to see the play tomorrow?"

"No, two days from now, they have to have time to make their costumes. They can buy or make them. It doesn't matter to me what they do." We'd reached the next Act, Act II or 2. "Take a two minute break and back onto the stage." They got back on the stage. I guess two minutes isn't enough? Oh well. We don't really have the time. In fact we don't have the time for all of this. We have two hours before dinner. Then they can break until we finish, I've already planned on ordering fifteen pizzas. I'd the money for that anyway.

"Hey Kol? Since Romeo and Juliet is one of Caroline's favourites, can you play that for Caroline?"

"Sure! We can even have the whole of Mystic Falls Gang watching. This one is only us. Now be quiet Tyler. They need to concentrate. Dagger not knife! Try again. Don't worry, when the play comes I'll be responsible for the sounds and noises of the castle and what not. I will also be responsible of the lights. Okay take a three minute break and then we'll keep going."

"Kol? What does 'threescore and ten' mean?"

"It means seventy years. Three score is 20 times ten. 10 is another number. So a score is 20 years. Didn't… that one president say four score and seven years ago? Did you never ask then? I'm sure schools know that, if not, then their getting stupid. That is why you ignore the teachers, they don't have a clue what their talking about. Now be quiet please, their waiting to entertain us." Ty scoffed at me.

"More like you're making them do this."

"Entertainment purposes win." I reminded him. "Begin. It's ere not here Macbeth, do it again!"

"Are they going to kill… Banqueo?"

"Pay heed to the '! They mark out the letter your not to speak!" I smiled. "As do the dashes. They mean more than one syllable. I shall be responsible for everything but your acting. Your all doing well in reading, well in feeling. I am pleased. Now have a four minute break. Since we don't really have an intermission amount of time. Yet." I beamed at them.

"Great work Kol. Is it over yet?"

"No, why would it be? You four aren't allowed in when it's time for the ending. Even if you have read the book and script. I can't wait four minutes. Any questions?"

"Why can't we attend the end if we've staid the whole time and did as you asked?"

"To keep you guessing, obviously."

"Really?"

"Yes." I waited and when the time was up, called them back to the stage. They'd been given their time. "Onward! Remember about the apostrophes and the dashes. Now you know where they got the double double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble."

"This has become boring." Tyler complained, shifting in his seat. I frowned.

"More _feeling!_ " They tried to put in more feeling. They were doing great from my point of view. Apparently Tyler didn't like Malcolm or Macduff. When Tyler yawned, I knew we needed an intermission. But we weren't probably going to have one. Though Tyler was interested when he heard them talk about 'shaking Macbeth'. "Five minute intermission. I don't think I'm sending you away. Dinner is at 5 PM. It is only 4 PM. Might as well stay here."

So they started the final act. "Wrong! It's To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow. Do it again. It's Scone! Not Scoone! Do it again! Good, now take a bow, turn the light off and leave the stage." They did and I smiled. "That my friends was the end. Now let us go upstairs. Actors, that was a good play. Leave your scripts here and go home, tomorrow I expect a costume for each of you, it may be whatever you please, all that I desire is good acting. Thank you for that."

(Kai POV)

We were having dinner now. That play had been awesome. That was all I had to say about it, otherwise I was speechless. Next I hope we watch Hamlet or Romeo and Juliet. Would it be too much to ask?

"How was your day?"

"It was… awesome." I replied.

"It could have been better." Tyler was eating, slowly.

"I wish I could relive today, I wish I could relive this summer! Best. Summer. Ever."

"It's been great."

"Tyler, what do you mean? Was today horrible?"

"No, I was just bored… well okay, I'm exaggerating. That book you gave me is boring. Can I listen to an audio book about it instead?"

"No. You must read it, that would be cheating Tyler. I promise that you'll get into that book, you might be into it right now. You'll only know when you get to the end. However, _don't_ get any ideas about skipping to the end. I have no words for the consequence if you did. Kol, you don't have to worry because this summer isn't over." Kol smiled, beaming.

"Good! That would be sad."

(Jeremy POV)

I was in the shower now. We could stay up a bit longer, but we still had to sleep early. Damn! Remind me to never sneak off to a party again. Sure it was fun, but not when you had to go through so much of this!

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, stepped out of the shower, and dried off my hair. I combed my hair and found myself yawning. Hm… what time was it? 6? 7? I walked out of my bathroom, temporary bathroom!, and dressed looking at the clock. It was indeed 6 PM. Damn it. I'm not supposed to be going to bed at 6!

(Tyler POV)

I had just finished feeding… Daddy had made me drink despite my efforts, all my efforts ended up doing was giving me a sore bottom. I sighed, dressing into pyjamas and got into bed, the bottom bunk as Jeremy clambered above me.

I heard the door open and looked to see Daddy. I rolled onto my side, away from him. He hummed, rubbing my back. I smiled, despite myself and my attempt to be upset with him. I rolled back over and kissed his hand. He smiled before standing up he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Do any of you need something before bed?"

"Nope."

"Nope." Kol yawned.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Love you." He gave out good night kisses before kissing my forehead. I kissed his cheek in return and he turned around.

"Since none of you need anything, I'll be off. Good night, and sweet dreams to you all." I closed my eyes, going to sleep.

(Damon POV)

"Hey, it's midnight again. You're time is up." Enzo replied, stopping the music. I chuckled, dropping my drink on the floor, he caught it though. I fell, relieved to be able to stop moving. Damn… who wanted me to do this again?

"Enzo? How much did I drink?" I asked scratching my head, wobbling my way to the couch.

"About… 300 bottles of scotch, whiskey, and bourbon. You're drunk as a cow mate. If you were human, you'd be dead." I smiled.

"Bright side of being a vampire, alcohol poisoning doesn't work on you. Now, why did I drink?"

"Because it's a party."

"I'm ti-" I yawned and my eyes dropped closed, while I fell against the couch. Oops. Last time I'm ever going to do that.

(Klaus POV)

"Why does no one love me?" I asked, looking at the empty glass of whiskey in my hand. Stefan replied with something stupid.

"I love you." I glared at him.

"Let me rephrase. Why am I everyone's least favourite brother?" I glared at the desk I was sitting next to. "I… _try_ to be a good person, I _try_ to help everyone like me, I _try_ to be the person everyone wants. But Stefan… it's too hard to please everyone. You know who everyone turns to when they need help?"

"You? Because you're an all powerful hybrid?"

"If they cannot lose someone over the problem or if they need something done, they turn to Elijah. _Everyone_ turns to Elijah Mikaelson. When do they turn to me? When they need someone who can be disposed of. I am their last resort! Stefan!" I was quiet now. Thinking things that were slipping by too fast to actually understand. Then a thought struck. "Stefan, do you know who Elijah likes? More than me?"

"Who? His mom? His father?" I took in a breath at the mention of Mikael, squeezing my cup with my hand.

"Mikael… no. He likes Elena, he likes that stupid Mystic Falls Gang. Let me tell you something. You know when I try to kill Elena or Damon?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who is _always,_ _ **always**_ there to stop me?"

"Elijah?" I slammed my drink on the desk, it broke and the drink went flying every where.

"YES! Elijah _bloody_ Mikaelson! He stops me from killing anyone over there, but you know what? More than likely Elijah has made himself _Damon's_ body guard! No! More like his _guardian angel!_ I ask you Stefan, where is _my_ guardian angel? No one cares to protect me! I am left to fend for myself! No one likes me."

"Why am I still here then?" I ignored him, I had need of thought. Where were they headed this time. I felt a tear roll down my face. Elijah… loves them more than me. It's Celeste all over again! I squeezed my fist closed, angry. Another thought landed. Elena.

"Stefan, I've tried to kill Elena for killing Kol and you know what Elijah says?"

"Not to kill her."

"YES! He says not to kill her! What the hell is wrong with him! It's like he doesn't even give a damn about his family. He says 'no one gets away with hurting my family.' Or no one lives and hurts my family. He's lying! Elena has killed Kol and Matt has killed Finn." I slammed my fist on the desk. "You know what? I refuse to let my brother be a liar! I've _tried_ to kill Elena, I've _tried_ to kill _Matt_. However Elijah has always gotten in my way. I have to do something about Elijah. Then… then I can kill them."

"But then Elijah'd be upset wouldn't he? Wouldn't you also have to kill Damon? What about Finn? Or your parents?"

"Why should I have to do a thing about them? By the time they figured it out, it'd be too late."

"Katerina killed Jeremy to punish Elena."

"Hm… Well that was half her punishment."

"And killing her is the other half? Wouldn't it be better to find a different way to punish her?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I… don't know." I sat down, trying to think again.

"I could kill Bonnie."

"But Jeremy likes Bonnie, and Tyler likes Bonnie, and Kai likes Bonnie." I sighed. "Speaking of Kai… isn't the cure in his system?" I looked up at him, tilting my head in curiosity.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"If the cure leaves his system, he returns to what he was before right?"

"I would think so."

"Yeah, because Silas took the cure and it turned him back into a witch so if Kai were to remove the cure, he'd turn back into a syphon and what Damon said to him would come true."

"What did Damon say to him?"

"That maybe his powers would come back, but Damon was being Damon and lied to him."

"Hmph. What were you saying?"

"Who have we all been wanting to take the cure to anyway?"

"Elena. I have no need of her anymore."

"Exactly so if we give Elena the cure and put a spell on her to make her unable to bleed or fed from, then that makes her body invincible and the cure couldn't ever come out, if we linked the spell to something… that isn't breakable…"

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking, we used one of my paintings as the anchor. What then?"

"If we took the cure from Kai, whom gets his powers back, and we give it to Elena, whom becomes a human again and gets her humanity back, then… if Elena's a human forever, she'll die a human in a natural death. They'll think you're doing us a favour."

"How do we know that with the cure in her body that she ages?"

"… Um. I haven't thought about that. We could drain her and then we could keep the cure in a safe place, got a safe place?"

"Actually… yes I do. It's where I keep my poisons. No one's ever found that place. Not even my siblings or my son Marcellus. We could keep it there. No one would find it."

"Then Elena would age to what ever she was supposed to be aged and we could link her ability to turn vampire to a painting."

"It'd need to be a powerful witch."

"Kai. Kai could do the spell. You can't imagine the things he could do. He's a syphon."

"He'd need a power source."

"… You could be the power source?"

"Fine with me. Now what?"

"If we take the cure from Kai, who gets his powers back, and we give it to Elena, who turns human again, and we take it from her and put it in your stores, where no one would find it, then Elena becomes human again and everyone thinks your helping so we get Kai to link her humanity to a painting, she can't be turned vampire again. She'll die in a normal human life span, unless she gets murdered first, but NOT by you." I smirked.

"That, my friend, is a brilliant idea. That is why I keep you around."

"… Isn't that underhanded?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I smiled, standing. He grabbed me, helping me stand. Idiot. "Good job Stefan." I was being led to a couch and before we got there, my vision went black.

(Stefan POV)

What. The. Hell. Did I just talk _Klaus._ Into? I just wrote Elena's death sentence! I began to panic as I put Klaus on the couch and covered him with a blanket. I have a 50:50 chance that he'll forget what we said tonight. God please help me! I've just done something terrible. Damon would kill me if he ever found out what we just plotted… not to mention Elijah would kill us both…. I grimaced. Please don't have let him heard us. I put a pillow under Nik's head. I cleaned up the mess and turned off the light, heading to bed myself.


	20. Thursday Plot Throw Back

June 18th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Damon?" I groaned.

"Go away!" I put a hand on my head. It was… not pounding but it hurt. I'd drank too much yesterday. I was probably coming back to life or something. Too much. I looked at them. "Yes? Glad to see you again Bonnie." She was dressed great.

"It's the afternoon already. What have you been doing?" I looked up at the clock. Oh. I looked at them again.

"Hm. So it is."

"Damon and I have been having the best of fun, and then he fell asleep. I'd tried to keep him up all day yesterday. Then I decided what the hell, and here he is, and me. Hello gorgeous." Bonnie groaned. She spoke pointing at him.

"Does he have to be here?" I looked at him, nodding.

"Elena gets to have Bonnie, I get to have Enzo, not to mention _my_ Mother turned him. So yes, he's staying."

(Klaus POV)

Lunch was over. I don't know what the kids were up to but they'd smelled like blood. Must be hanging out with Kol and Tyler. They feed. It's not of importance. Right now I was supposed to be meeting with Kara.

However she met me first. "Klaus, I would like you to follow me. It's coffee on the house." I smiled, frowned a bit, and followed her.

"I'd rather pay for it, you said you don't like people not buying what they get in your shop."

"You remember? Well today is different." She replied as we walked into the café. I sat down at the table she showed me to and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Are you sure that your son will be okay with seeing me here?"

"Yes, very okay." I looked over at the waiter. It was Van. I feel like this was a set up! I looked at her, concerned. "It's okay Klaus."

"Klaus, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. To prove I'm sorry, what ever you order is on the house today." I smiled, apologetically.

"I'm not in the mood for coffee. I just had lunch."

"Not even the Hershey's with the Almonds type of coffee you ordered the first time you came here?"

"Fine with me." He left to get that. "Iced and not iced." I nodded.

"And something for Kara." He nodded.

"Thank you Klaus. I should ask only more before I give up. I understand personal space and being nosy. I don't wish to be nosy."

"If you must know, my mother betrayed me and then, out of anger, I… I… I killed h-he-her. I killed my mother." I frowned at the table, having whispered that. She was in shock. I told her the whole story. My origins. Between that we'd gotten our coffee.

"You poor thing. No wonder everyone thinks you're a monster when they first look at you." I couldn't look at her.

"I suppose I should go now, and never see you again." I'd probably just have to compel her or do what I was planning on from the beginning. She moved from her seat and onto the seat I was sitting on. She was making friends with me? She laid her head on my shoulder. Suddenly I began to feel better… "What… are you doing?"

"Taking away you're emotion. It's my special witch power. I don't want you feel as if you need to run off. I don't see you the way most people see you as. You're caring, kind, and you're helpful or you try to be helpful." I smiled a bit at her.

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I believe so. You're one of nicest vampire friends." I smirked.

"I'm you're only vampire friend."

"True. There's never been a vampire I've ever been interested in getting to know better." I smiled.

"You want to know me better?"

"Yes. How does dinner at my place tomorrow sound?" I smiled.

"Sounds… nice. What about your children? Have you asked them?"

"They will do you no harm. Now please, let's finish our coffee while we talk."

"You're not leaving me?"

"Are you not leaving me?" I smiled.

"Not anymore. Not unless I am dismissed or called away. Friend." I smiled at that word. I'd been let into her witch heart. Now I just have to dig my way deeper. Though I might just be an acquaintance too.

(Jeremy POV)

The Gi? Sounds like a title of a song Elena would like. "How come no one ever buys me a black belt?! I've asked over and over and over again!"

"Depends. Can you beat Nik in a fight? He's the strongest fight, who fights hard, strong, and unfairly."

"Nope."

"Point taken."

"Hm hm." Refuse to grow up? Like Kol? I looked at Kol. He was smirking. My kids are in danger of becoming their father. It grew...

The Kiss? Might have seen this one already. Yep. Then it's boring and I don't want to watch. Poor little squierrl. Yay! Man...

Total Drama Island. Who got kicked off last time? That fat girl did. Satie? Katie? Something like that.

"Love Chef." Kai replied.

"Harold let go! Drop him out!" Nope, Lindsy was the one who dropped out. Courtney's boring, and Jeff should have been the one who dropped out. BOO! That's Thriller. Some 'thriller' song. "That sounds entirely like Klaus."

"But doing what you're told is soooo hard." Tyler whined. I smiled. Tyler. "Duncan's the best in my opinion." Wonder what that says about us? I think each of us like him.

"Courtney is, maybe, a female Finn. Finn would love her."

"Not anymore." Kol smiled. "I should try to trick Finn into- OH! Wait! Finn did something on his own." I chuckled at Heather being crushed by Owen.

"Stop laughing this instant. There will be no enjoyment in my boot camp." I smiled, and Tyler smiled so much his tongue came out. I chuckled even more at that.

Aw man! The only person I don't like here is Harold. YES! YAY! Cool. Great.

WHAT?! What about Courtney?! This isn't fair! Harold cheated! I hate him!

"Note to self. All Harolds are evil bastards."

"Excuse me?" Elijah? We looked at him. "What did you just say Kol?"

"Note to self. All Harolds are evil boys without fathers. There's more than one meaning Eli."

Before any of us could do a thing, Kol was no longer in the room.

We waited a bit and Kol came back, frowning. "Really hate Harold now. He got me in trouble with Elijah. Not to mention my mouth tastes terrible!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Finn replied. "Unless you would like a time out." Kol glared at him.

"Just imagine what Nik would have to say about it." He sat down, yelped, and jumped back up. "Ow." He whined before laying on the floor, stomach side down.

Adventure Time started. Finn and Elijah sat down in the room with us. Ummm. They make me uncomfortable.

"This is Cool Finn. As long as you're here, learn from him how to be cool."

"Kol, stop talking to Finn that way. That's mean and rude and inconsiderate." Kol mocked him and I went and laid by him.

"Kol? Is this how parents feel about their children?"

"Which one? Making them come to life or having them throw pies at their friends?"

"Both."

"... Don't know. I've never been a parent."

"Pranking and entering is awesome." I groaned. "RUN!"

"Woah Jake."

"Go Finn! You can do it! Oh man! King's pissed!" I yelped.

"Because he's a boy."

"Semi-loyal."

"No! Oh wait..."

"HA! You got pranked Jer."

"Shut up."

"Doh! Finally we can die."

"Heavily unsettling."

"AH! It's Ice King!"

"Is that also how Klaus feels?"

"I don't know."

"Doh! Go Finn! If he were real, we'd be best of buds."

"They pranked Jake." Kol smiled. "Ocean of Fear?"

"Hmm."

"Hmm indeed. Woah."

"Elijah's afraid of rocks and Finn is afraid of water. Finn's fear wins."

"Elijah's afraid of rocks?"

"Yep."

"Watched this episode once, don't rememeber if they fix his fear."

"You do realize it takes more than that to float? You have to relax! Before you can float. Otherwise you SINK! And then you DROWN!" Kol chuckled.

"The ocean is beautiful. They are speaking in rhymes! Love rhymes."

"JAKE!"

"FINN!"

"Their both drowning! Kol!"

"They rescued each other!"

"The lemo driver's flaw is being late. He's fired."

"Love the narrator, especially with that creepy laugh of his."

"Everything has a flaw and everything has a perfection."

"Two truths have been spoken."

"Shut up Kol."

(Kol POV)

It was dinner now. We were having burgers and fries because Hayley didn't feel like cooking something special. So I ate it quickly, not caring to savour each bite, since she wasn't willing to savour cooking each bite. Not that the food was nasty though.

"You're hungry Kol." Nik replied. I nodded.

"Very hungry." I smiled. "Thanks for noticing. Love you Nik."

"I love you too. How was your day this time?"

"Brilliant!"

"Okay."

"Kol made it awesome."

"I want more TV. More Adventure Time."

"Hm. That's great. I'm happy. Today, you don't have to sleep early. You're forgiven."

"Does that mean we're no longer grounded?"

"Yes. It does." I smiled.

"Thank you Nik, you're the best!"

"Of course I am."

(Tyler POV)

"So… what are we going to play this time? Please name a game without having to do more than one."

"We've played every game we own. Let's check Cartoon Network for games. Like Adventure Time games. What ever any of you want to play. See? Computers. One for each of us." Kol replied, then smirked. "Or we can prank Nik."

"Hel-"

"P."

"-no! What's wrong with you?"

"Tyler, you should really stop cursing."

So Kol got a bucket of water and when he finally got it settled, we were found out by Daddy. I frowned. Shit. I mean, Man… Daddy smiled. "What are you four doing?" He looked at the door and noticed the water.

"Trying to prank you?" Kol offered.

"Stefan!" Stefan was by his side in a second.

"Yes Nik?"

"Open the door, I want to talk with you." Stefan did and then growled.

"Damn! Now my hair's wet."

"Stefan! Not in front of the kids. You're my best friend. I can't punish you. Not exactly. Now we're going to need a shower. I did it on purpose." Stefan glared at him before smiling, heading off. "I suggest you get cleaned off and to bed."

(Kai POV)

I'd had fun watching Klaus and Stefan bicker. So he wasn't perfect like he pretended to be. That was great, but I didn't really expect him to be. I knew there were problems there. Like killing people. But then, it seemed like Klaus was being responsible for Stefan.

I got dressed in pyjamas, having dried off from earlier, and got into bed. Jeremy got in under me. Tyler got in above me. Kol was on the top. The door opened and Klaus came in. "Sorry you had to see that. Stefan doesn't like washing his hair. I won't tell you why, just explaining that strange encounter you had. Do you need anything before bed?"

"More pillows."

"Nothing."

"I'm fine."

"A glass of water."

He got the desired items and then kissed us on the cheek. I'd gotten used to it by now. At first it was strange to have someone do that. Now it was almost an after thought for Klaus doing it. I rolled onto my back instead of my side and closed my eyes.

"Tomorrow we can play Sorry. I swear it's fun." I nodded. Then I felt myself drift off to sleep.

(Damon POV)

I was in bed now. I'd missed most of the day. Bonnie, Enzo, and Lily were all in different rooms but Elena was with Bonnie. I was alone in bed. I guess I deserve it? She has no idea what I've gone through. I took out my phone, to finish this damn deed. I texted Klaus Mikaelson.

'It's done.'

'Good job. Now I don't have to kill you. =) What a relief.' Klaus…. Idiot. I put my phone away, deleting my call from him and the texts. Then Elena would never know what happened. I sighed, relieved. I closed my eyes, ready for some not so well needed sleep.

(Klaus POV)

I was drinking again. This time Elijah was in the room, he was reading a book. At least it wasn't the newspaper. Stefan was between smiling at me and glaring at me, least a little bit but it was still there. I looked at him.

"What Stefan?"

"Care to come with me Nik?"

"Hm." I stood, putting the drink down. He led me out of the house and to Jackson Square. "Why are we here?"

"Privacy. You know that plan with Elena?"

"Turning her human?"

"Yeah, about that… what about not killing her?"

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for her, or I might be just as more inclined to kill her than I already am, Stefan!" I glared at him.

"It's not that. There's a better way. How did you punish Damon? Or free Damon as the case might be?"

"I told him he had to celebrate being left alive."

"What if you did the same for Elena?"

"Wouldn't be as effective, nor fit the crime."

"Jeremy's been killed already. That was half her punishment. Was it not?"

"Yes?"

"What has she been through since Jeremy died? What has she felt?"

"Depressed, as she should be."

"During the day, Elena celebrates being alive. During the night, Elena stays asleep while she dreams of all that happened between finding out Jeremy was dead and turning her emotions back on. Sounds good to me. What about you?"

"What is to say she stays asleep for the whole time?"

"Compulsion! Come on! You're a freaking _werewolf-vampire hybrid Original_."

"That makes sense."

"So? Sound better to you?"

"…" I had to think on that. Would it be better than killing her? "Will she wish she were dead?"

"Yes!" He was eager. I nodded.

"Sounds better. I'll compel her not to kill herself. Or maybe I should give Damon a hard job. It'll be for a whole month though, Stefan. Is that fine with you or would you rather I turned her human again?"

"It sounds fine with me. So is it… a plan?"

"Yes. There will be no more planning on Elena's punishment. With all that, I could possibly forgive her. You know, since the only family she has is her cousin Jeremy Gilbert. Elena Petrova will wish she'd never harmed Kol Mikaelson."


	21. Dinner With Kara

June 19th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

I was cooking breakfast this time, Enzo was helping because he had nothing better to do. Or so he said. He'd decided that, yes, he was going to stay with us. Which made it more people in the house but it spiced things up a bit. Bonnie didn't exactly like him but she had no choice in the matter.

We were cooking omelets and bacon buritos with egg and sausage. So far, we were doing great. Until Bonnie and Elena came in. They began to talk about what we should be having. Enzo just smiled. I was the one who actually said something back.

"If you don't want it, then cook something else. We've got pancakes cooking over on the oven."

"And you're not watching it to make sure it doesn't burn?"

"Enzo's working over there."

"He's not there now." Bonnie walked over to the oven.

"Stop micromanaging us. We already have Caroline who does that. Miss Judgey and Miss Sunshine."

"Breakfast is served." Enzo put the food on five different plates.

(Klaus POV)

"I'm just saying, Eli, _if_ you actually thought what I did to Emeil was _wrong_ then you would have gone down there and _caught_ him instead of letting him die as you held Rebekah back. I eliminate those who terrorize my city, I should be allowed to terrorize when I choose to do so."

"Niklaus, that is a tyrant. I will not sit back and watch my brother become one of those. At least, not again. When summer is over, you will begin therapy with Camille. We already decided it last Spring." I rolled my eyes.

"Therapy. Do you really believe I need therapy?" He looked at me. That was a yes.

"Our family is between coming together and falling apart. What should I believe? It's not just you getting therapy. She's going to have group therapy as well as one on one with you." I grumbled. I'd been trying to convince him to let me tear Oliver apart, or at least Jackson's grandmother. My answer? No, _obviously!_ Oh well. Tomorrow I'd be speaking with Kai, that's good. Today I was to have dinner with Kara. I hope today goes by fast. I need an alibi with Elijah.

So I dialled my father. "Niklaus?"

"Hello. I was wondering if you might be interested in a meeting on Saturday."

"Should I inform the other factions?"

"No, I'll do that. I appreciate the offer though. How are you doing without that thing you call a wife not here to cloud your judgement?"

"Niklaus, is it too hard to call her your mother? I find what you call her disrespectful."

"She'll get my respect when she earns my respect."

"Will you give her a chance?"

"Earning my respect is her job. She tried to kill me on countless occasions, I'd say that it's _entirely_ her job. Would you like me to come over for dinner today? Elijah could watch the children, not that they'd be needing it at such a point. But then, you have to consider the fact that Kol is with them, not to mention Kai. Alone, Tyler and Jeremy do great."

"I would love to have you for dinner. Will the others be joining?"

"No, I wanted to have some alone time with you."

"Very well. I'll be expecting you." I hung up, ready to wake the children.

(Kai POV)

We were in the dining room, where we always had breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Unless it's a Saturday or Sunday. Then we eat at a restaurant. We were having toast, biscuits, jam, sausage patties, eggs, pancakes, and syrup. We had orange juice or another one of those morning drinks.

Today was bound to be fun. We were going to watch the play once again, but this time the actors were going to have costumes. Maybe tomorrow we could do some different awesome things. Maybe Six Flags?

I opened my biscuit, put a sausage patty on one side followed by some egg and closed it up. Now it's a Jimmy Dean. I smiled before putting jam in my other biscuit and on my toast, my toast got some syrup too, as did the rest of my eggs. I'm experimenting. I didn't do anything new with my pancakes, I ate those the way I always do.

(Jeremy POV)

We were now in the basement again. The costumes were all amazing. Some of them were sexy, some were cool like soldiers. Either way the king was dressed awesome, crown and cape and everything else. One even looked like a goddess in the clothes they were dressed in.

"We're going to watch the play today. They've practised enough. I've set everything I was supposed to already. Begin!"

"When shall we three meet again In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

"When the hurlyburly's done, When the battle's lost and won."

"That will be ere the set of sun."

"Where the place?"

"Upon the heath."

"There to meet with Macbeth."

(Kol POV)

Tyler and Jeremy seemed to be a bit disturbed by what they'd watched. The people in the play had not messed up but they did actually kill each other. The King, Macbeth, Lady Macbeth, all of them were actually dead, but that's exactly how the plays went down in Shakespeare. Why should I change a master piece?

"Maybe you shouldn't have Romeo and Juliet played for Caroline." Jeremy replied. I shook my head.

"Nonsense. They'll love it. I do." I walked into the dining room where our lunch was already waiting along with the family. I sat down and began to eat, ready to move onto the next day. Next week we'd do another play! Yay!

"Thank you Kol, that was actually a great show." Kai replied. I nodded. At least someone could appreciate what I had to do to get it done. Now we could just enjoy ourselves on Saturday and Sunday. We should enjoy ourselves every day.

"How has your day been so far?" Beky asked. I smiled.

"It's been great Bekah. You should have been there."

"Well how do you feel about maybe a little dancing? I'm a good dancer."

"Why are you a good dancer?"

"Because I'm doing it almost all the time, not to mention sometimes Niky joins me." She smiled at Nik, who smiled right back. Okay, actually he beamed at us. "Niky? When they go to Mystic Falls to be with Damon, can I go too?"

"No. You would end up killing Elena." Eli and Beky both stared at him when he said that. He frowned. "So first I'm not allowed to plan to kill her and now I'm being judged for trying to keep her alive? What do you want from me?"

"I for one am proud of Niklaus." Finn said.

"As am I." Eli replied, smiling.

"But Niky you're supposed to hate her just as much as I do."

"One cannot be angry forever Beky. You got to kill her."

"And then she… ugh!" She looked away from him and began to eat, keeping quiet.

"I'm kind of proud of you too Nik. I'd thought for sure you'd always want to kill her."

"Niklaus, there aren't any motives behind forgiving her are there?"

"No, brother, of course not. As I have said, it does not do well to keep a grudge against someone you no longer have to see. That is all."

(Tyler POV)

I'd forgotten that Daddy wanted to kill Elena in the first place. We'd finished lunch and now were sitting in the living room. Uncle Kol had accepted the dancing thing with Aunt Beky. I was excited to see what types of songs we'd be dancing to. Right now we were watching TV.

Mmm. A date is another person. Ugh. Teachers. At least I no longer have to worry about teachers. Hehe. Idiot. He's nervous. I smirked. Who's the date? Tina. Obviously. Older siblings suck. Kind of happy to be a single child. Hm? Woah! Awesome party! I love Tina. Go Darwin! He's like a small Kol. Parents. Are. Weird….

The Refund? Seen it. He should _know_ his console takes _discs_ not cartridges. Immature humour. Doomed? Oh I'm so scared. He's small.

That's what bullies do. I agree. Harold shouldn't have done what he did... regettably? I knew what I'd do if I were Duncan. In fact I once was Duncan! A bear is stealing food. Chris... is hilarious. The squierrl is mean and not a morning person. Girls are weird. Who's getting kicked off? YES! Go Duncan! Chef! Go Lashawna! I love this show!

"What time is it!"

"Adventure Time!" Kol beamed, quickly putting the show on.

I sat forward, eager to begin the show. This is one of those shows I'd sit down and watch all day. Now I can kill you! ... MARRIED?! Finn and Jake. Little teady bears? That's cool. Whoo hoo! Mmm. Umm...Why is marriage good? Ugg! NO! He can't eat his wife... Hahaha. ...A total excuse to party with Finn and Jake. Sounds like something i might do... Hehehe. Jake. Help me celebrate my unmarriage. ...Isn't that called a divorce?

Dungeon hole. I like Jake's funny voice. Well not really funny, more of a deep voice. I've seen this episode. But unlike other shows, I loved this show. Horrible! I agree with Finn. Oh my gosh! A treasure vomitting chest. I know exactly where you might be. Love the cat. Hehehehe. Hehehe. Oh... Um... She's pissed.

"Can't we watch more Uncle Kol?" I begged but he shook his head.

(Jeremy POV)

"So which play do you want to watch next anyway?" Kol asked. I rolled my eyes.

"One where no one dies." Kol thought about it.

"A Midusmmer's Night Dream it is then." He smiled. "Or All's Well That Ends Well, As You Like It, The Merry Wives Of Windsor, The Merchant Of Venice, The Two Gentlemen Of Verona, The Comedy Of Errors, and Love's Labours Lost."

"I want to watch The Comedy Of Errors. Is that a comedy?" Ty asked.

"I would appreciate any of them." Kai said, bored, arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall. I looked at Kol.

"Comedy Of Errors sounds great to me."

"Then it's settled. Now what do we do?"

"Dance with me. I'm ready."

"Really?"

"Yes, come on. It'll be fun. I won't judge how you dance, no matter what. It's fun!" She smiled. Kol nodded.

"Dancing it is then."

(Kai POV)

The first song she played was Live For The Night. She was actually a good dancer. I could watch her dance all day if I wanted to, but they expected me to dance. Sadly, I wasn't in the mood… for some reason Bonnie wouldn't leave my mind. I really needed to apologize for what I did to her.

I was surprised when she started doing moves no human could possibly pull off. 'When I am dead.' Love that lyric. Especially the part about sleeping. If I were to be honest, I'd admit that a lot more things happened in this dimension than the one I was inside for what? 20 something years?

"Come on Kai! Stop watching my sister and _dance!"_

I began to dance, or actually I began to sway back and forth as the song ended. Rebekah's next song was by Rhianna. Only Girl In The World. … Why am I doing this again? I'm not having fun, but it's nice to listen to what Rebekah likes, that way I learn more about her.

"Usually Nik dances with me. But I wanted to share with your friends Kol."

"Great, we enjoy the hospitality." With that said, Kol and Rebekah stepped up the pace of their dancing, especially Rebekah though. You could tell she was enjoying herself greatly. The next song, Boom, was slow paced and Rebekah slowed to dance to the rhythm. Even going so far as to make her body move in what some would call sexy. I looked away, it was horrible watching it. I didn't want Kol to get the wrong idea, least of that he'd probably do anything about it but still…

The next song was 'Imma Bee' by Black Eyed Peas. I know this song! … I think. "After this, I'll play one more and then one of you can choose a song to play." Kol smiled.

"Thanks Beky."

"Welcome Kol." She beamed, beginning to dance to the song immediately. When the song was over she turned to Kol. "One more please Kol! I just got one more before I'm done."

"Your the one who invited _us._ I say yes and I have a song planned." That's the way it went, we were dancing to songs we chose to play after the London Bridge song Rebekah played and we all took turns choosing a song. I was out of breath after a few more songs but it had all been worth it.

The last song we got to listen to was Blurred Lines. "This is Nik's favourite song! Besides it counts in various ways. Don't agree sister?"

"Oh yes, he can never find where the line begins and ends." Some stupid inside joke I guess.

"Dinner!" Hayley called.

(Kol POV)

This time for dinner, we were having king ranch chicken. It was yellow cheese with chicken inside. Tasted like nachos to me. The other thing we were having was green beans, vegetable salad, normal salad and rice. In the vegetable salad we had peas, grapes, carrots, and other things I can't really name.

"Has anyone seen Nik today?"

"Niklaus is with his Father having some quality time, I think he needs it." Elijah answered Rebekah.

"Niky is always all over the place."

"He does it all the time. Or did in the 20th century."

"Nope, your lucky if you even have an inkling of where he might be if he's not with you. Nik's always been that way."

"As I have said, he is with his father." Elijah replied, interrupting me and Beky. "No need to worry."

"If you say Lijah."

"After all, Nik _always_ tells _you_ what he's up to." Elijah looked at her, brow raised.

"What are you implying Rebekah?" She smiled innocently.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just being mean."

"Please stop being mean. I do not appreciate it." Beky giggled.

"No one likes it when someone's being mean to you."

"Exactly. But we'll stop Eli, promise."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure that's where Niklaus has gone Elijah? I'm not in agreement that he told you the truth. Niklaus never likes ditching out on family gatherings. I believe he might have lied to you." Finn replied after we finished. I frowned.

"Shut up Finn! You just don't like our brother!"

"Kol! Behave yourself. I'm sure Finn is just as concerned as you are about him."

"Klaus and Finn have always been at each others throats Elijah! Don't tell me you believe him!"

"Finn does not lie."

"I am insulted Kol. How dare you believe that of me."

"You almost tried to kill me last year! Of course I don't believe your so called concern!"

"I did not try to kill you."

"Did too!"

"I did not."

"Did. Too."

"Kol. Finn. Stop this squabble. I was there when Niklaus called Tyler. I heard Tyler agree with Niklaus that Niklaus could come over for dinner. Or that Niklaus could spend time with his pack."

"Has Niklaus ever not lied to him?" Finn asked, though he dropped the topic at the look our oldest brother gave him. I smirked, sticking my tongue out at Finn. Finn glared at me. "Kol, I suggest that you start behaving your age unless-"

"Only Nik can punish me Finn. We made an agreement. Touch me and Nik will be pissed." I smiled gleefully at his astonished look and we began to eat our food. I had successfully stood up for Nik.

(Klaus POV)

"So Klaus. How is dinner normally with your family? Are you sure they won't mind me taking you for one dinner?" I smiled at Kara as she set down the plates. The children, Van and his two sisters, were sitting on the sides of the table while I sat at the head and Kara sat at the other end.

"They won't mind. Are you sure it's okay for me to be here? I can leave if you want me to… need me to." Van opened his mouth but Kara cut him short.

"No, it's fine. It makes for an interesting dinner." I beamed.

"Happy to know I can make you happy." I waited, what _did_ witches do for dinner? Stefan was outside, eating his own dinner, fried chicken. Kara didn't answer, just smile back and gave me my plate.

"Van please pray to our Ancestors for this food." Van nodded, and I tried to copy them.

"Dear Ancestors. We are grateful to you for this food you have provided and know that they have given their lives so that we might serve you longer and be more prosperous. We know that you will take care of us and love us when we need it most. Thank you for all you have given us." Then everyone replied.

"Thank you Ancestors." I smiled, repeating after them. Witches are weird… oh well.

We were having champagne, nuts, cheese, ham, and crackers. It was an appetizer. I ate my cheese, ham, and crackers together, like a lunchable from the store. I drank my champagne after my nuts. All of it was delicious.

"How was your appetizer?"

"It was great. I like your cooking already." She smiled before handing out our next meal. Roquefort flan, cheese souffle, terrine, quiche lorraine, bourbon. Am I going home drunk? I politely ate my fill as they ate theirs. There wasn't much talking, just slowly chewing and savouring the food. I knew what I was in, I knew how to behave. Hehe. Behave.

After we finished that course, she looked at me again. "Was that to your liking as well?" I beamed at her.

"How could it not be? I rather like the French cuisine." She began to pass out the next course as she asked another question.

"I take it you've probably tried lots of foods?"

"Actually, yes. I have. I love trying new things. I like to think of myself as adventurous." She smiled.

"I'm sure you are." I nodded in acknowledgement. Our next course was the main meal. Gumbo, salmon, red wine, and rice. It took a lot to make me drunk, so that was my only relief of having alcohol shoved down my throat.

That was the French way, what they were, to chew and savour the taste than just to eat it as fast as possible. I agree with the French really. If you're going to eat something, why not enjoy it as well? I personally take a deliberate sniff of my food, despite it not coming up to my nose, I had superior senses. I could smell it from my silverware from my mouth to my nose.

"What do you think of the gumbo? Sophie delivered it from her shop."

"Sophie cooked that? Amazing. I've never really tried that food. I usually only have home cooked meals. I like home cooked and restaurant cooked. And you?" I smiled at her, only trying to flirt this once. She almost blushed. I repeat, _almost._

"I have no preferences." She handed out the next course. If I were human, I'd be full. I could tell Van and his sisters were almost full themselves. Not to mention buzzed. I withheld a chuckle.

Our next course was a cheese board, baguette, fruits, and nuts with vodka. There was swiss, american, white, and more than I could count, seven different flavours. I tried each of them myself, and had a few baguettes, a bit of fruit, some nuts, and a cup of vodka. I myself could possibly feel a buzz coming. I'd been having more than them and so was Kara. Though I had more than her.

"Mm… how was it?" She asked, giggling a bit. "It's not really cooked but still." I beamed, or actually just smiled at her.

"Délicieux." I smiled wider at having used the French language. She smiled wider in turn. She stood up, wobbled a bit and delivered the final course of dinner. A mason jar chocolate mousse. I ate it slowly than ever. I relished every single bite.

Van stood and brought us Kronenbourg and Dos Equis. I took a bottle of each and Kara did the same, Van and his sisters however shared the last two with each other. When I finished, I was just smiling, staring off into space.

After a while Kara hiccuped and stood, wobbling. "That was fantastic, don't you think?" I looked at her, took a minute to realize what she said and another to realize she was speaking to me. I nodded.

"Yes." I need to leave.

"Well that is all I have to serve. Thank you for joining us today for dinner. I shall see you tomorrow?" She asked, walking over to the couch. I found myself nodding as I walked out of the house. I was being dismissed.

"Thank you gracious Kara for inviting me to dinner tonight. I shall return the favour tomorrow. I *hic* will excuse myself, if you don't mind. *hic* I have to go home." I closed the door and fell over in bliss. I hummed as a face came to my sight. Stefan? "Ste*hic*an?"

"You are drunk. Why don't we go feed and have dinner with your pack? Elijah will know otherwise." I jumped. Dinner with Dad? Hmm… I grabbed Stefan's arm and vamped off to go find my father. He's in the bayou isn't he?

(Tyler POV)

I was getting worried myself, I didn't know where Daddy was and he usually showed himself to send us to bed. Instead I found Elijah with a blood bag and he offered it to me. I took it and looked at him.

"Where's Daddy?"

"At the bayou, apparently he just showed up a few minutes ago. He's fine. He'll be home tomorrow morning. Please drink that, it's for your own health. Your daddy wouldn't want you to miss out on your good night snack." I looked at it resentfully. Uncle Elijah was being nice about it… but I still wasn't comfortable knowing where this came from.

I put it down and shook my head. "I fed last night." He picked it up again and offered it again.

"It takes a lot of blood to keep a hybrid going."

"Uncle Elijah, I'm just not hungry." He nodded.

"If you're hungry during the night you can come find me and I'll feed you." He smiled. "Deal?" I smirked, nodding, happy that Uncle Elijah was being reasonable. Not that Daddy wouldn't have said that. "Thank you Tyler. I've asked the others if they need something, and now you kids and get to bed and sleep." He kissed my cheek and I returned the kiss… with a hug since apparently I was supposed to go to sleep.

(Damon POV)

"Damon, we should have a game night." Enzo said, having watched TV with us practically all day. Bonnie had left after dinner.

"What types of games would we play? I've got a few board games."

"No, I saw this commercial for Family Game Night Wii game. I'll go get one, if that's a yes. After all aren't you in charge of this… gathering?"

"… Yes. Go get it. How much do you need? You know what, you've got plans, I don't, here's a debit card." I handed him said card. "Knock yourself out. Not literally of course." I smiled at him. He smirked, showing off his sharp teeth as he stood and walked out with the card to go get the things for tomorrow. I stood, stretched, and walked upstairs to go to bed myself. Tonight Elena was sleeping in her own room.


	22. No Troubles?

June 20th 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Damon, I've set the games up, we'll have six rounds."

"Thanks Enzo. I really appreciate it. So what did you get? What all did you get?"

"I got a Wii, four different Wii remotes, and Family Game Night and Family Game Night 2. Sadly Family Game Night 3 hasn't come out yet."

"Let me guess, you've past experience with this game?"

"Of course."

"Of course."

"Damon? What's going on?" Asked Lil-mom. Argh. I'm taking that advice to heart. To make a family, you had to _be_ a family. Which meant, I had to get used to calling her mother again… despite how my feelings have changed. Though I can say that I'm doing quite well in changing her back into the person we used to love as our mother.

(Klaus POV)

"Niklaus, why did your father say you were drunk?" I glared at Elijah.

"I was not _drunk_ , I was _buzzed_. My father has no clue of the difference in them. He's never been either one of those himself."

"Please, go ahead and explain the difference to me. I'm still curious as to where you were before you went to the bayou." I slammed my fist on the table, and it cracked. Though it fixed itself in the next minute. Gen's magic… she knows me so well. I suppose. Elijah was trying to trap me into telling him where I'd been.

"Why does it matter to you where I was? I'm _not_ your responsiblitiy! I'm not _anyone's_ responsibility! So don't you _dare_ act as if I am in the wrong here. I don't understand where you're coming from Elijah! You've never cared in the bloody past!"

"Niklaus! Watch your language." I snarled at him.

"Damn you to hell Elijah!" I seethed at him. He rose a brow in warning. I stood from my seat so quick it fell to the floor. I grabbed the nearest bottle and stalked off.

"Niklaus! Come back!" I ignored him, fleeing from the house before I do anything I regret. When I reached an empty area, I realized what had happened and dropped my face into my palm. _Why_ do I do this? I can never act the way I'm supposed to. I get pissed off and then either attack or run. I dropped to the ground, actually feeling ashamed.

I still have to talk to Kai, and I still have to attend dinner with my wi- with Kara. She's not mine yet. I can't tell Elijah what it is and I can't tell him what I'm doing. There's so many secrets I have to keep up it gets almost impossible.

(Kol POV)

We were having breakfast now, and Nik was no where in sight. I didn't care what we were eating, I was listening to Eli and Finn talk.

"Where is our brother now?"

"I have no idea Finn. He's… angry. I believe him to be spiralling some where. I was trying to talk to him, get him to tell me where he'd been. Did you know he went to the bayou… buzzed? However, he was so 'buzzed' that Tyler thought he should call me."

"Niklaus is getting out of hand? You should do something about it. Maybe I will do something about it. This needs to be fixed before he really does something horrid."

"It is not like that Finn. I would ask you not to get involved. I will ask for your help if I need it."

"Do you promise? I think we should go look for him."

"I agree. We could separate to go look for him." Elijah finished saying before Nik walked into the room, grabbed a plate and quickly ate his food. With Kai finished with his own, Nik took him to his study to talk to him. He didn't spare a single glance at Elijah or Finn.

(Tyler POV)

We were reading Comedy of Errors. It was… too long to actually make me want to read it. I used an audio book instead for all of us to listen to. I'd rather be dancing with Aunt Rebekah again. Though, I'd do what Uncle Kol wanted me to do. Besides, the plays are good. The people actually die in them, which was not cool.

"Kol, does anyone die in this play?"

"Not that I know of. No."

"Good. I'm going to keep you to your word." I smiled.

"Actually… never mind."

"Actually what Kol?" Kai asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I'd rather be watching the television right now but I have better ideas. Listen to half of this and then we'll go some where that's fun." I smiled. Great. I listened, happy to wait through it.

(Jeremy POV)

We were at a strip club… something was wrong with Kol… though I remember him trying to take me there at least a few times in the past. To get me out of my 'funk' because at the time Bonnie was dead. That was before she became the anchor though.

"Really? Dad's going to be _pissed_ if he finds us here! Remember the party? It's going to be ten times worse than that!" Tyler whispered to Kol. Kol only smirked, shaking his head.

"Yes but Nik also says that if you obeyed all the time you'd be just like Finn. Which he wouldn't want."

"This is one rule that's never supposed to be broken! It's exactly why he killed Koi!"

"Kill Smill. Whatever. I say to Nik, talk to the hand. Calm down Tyler, it's not that bad." Tyler shut up at that. However he never really touched any of the girls, just like me, I never touched a girl either. Kol however was touching each and every one of them. Kai, unlike Tyler and me, was only watching them. I didn't even dare to look at one. Eventually though Tyler got bored and did indeed start looking around.

(Kai POV)

The strip club had been fun to watch but still boring, Jeremy never did anything in there. Kol had gotten a few shots but that was it. He'd the sense not to get any more. Now we were in the house, watching Kol mess with the TV. He was shouting at it.

"Turn on!" He playfully banged on it and chuckled. I admit, Kol is one of those guys who you like hanging around with. Mostly he's funny and sometimes a bit crazy. We were supposed to be watching The Amazing World Of Gumball, Total Drama Island, and Adventure Time. With Finn and Jake.

"Come on Kol or we won't have time to watch the TV." Jeremy called, throwing Tyler's football in the air and catching it. Tyler was playfully trying to catch it before Jeremy could. I was just sitting there being bored. I guess to have fun, you have to give it a try? I'd be having more fun in Mystic Falls. The good thing was that Klaus actually seemed to like me. Damon was just happy if you weren't bothering him and doing as your told.

"Fine Jeremy, there you go, TV on, show searched for, show playing." He was telling the truth. "Wanna watch a movie possibly?"

"Yeah, why not. I mean, we haven't watched a movie in a bit."

"The last time was a few days ago when we had a Jurassic Park marathon. Loved the new one by the way, the Indominus rex." The show began and I began to wait, for the movie to begin.

I hate this episode. Reminds me of what my family must be thinking. Such a cliche episode.

The Picnic I had seen that episode over in Mystic Falls, so it was boring to me now. This show is one that I don't really care to watch again. Though it reminds me of My Gym Partner's A Monkey. That show was funny. I like the wind though. Then again... it is eather funny. Their eyes are on fire. Didn't Pearl, the best friend of Katerina Petrova who is the girlfriend of Elijah Mikaelson, once attack Damon's eyes? Ugh. Wrong. ...We're supposed to laugh at pain. Where did good natured humour go?

Last time Harold was kicked off. Who's next? The teams are so cut down. It's kind of not fair. Guys vs Girls? There's only ten left? No one?! Wow. Heather, Bridgette, Lindsy, Lashwana, Gwen. The girls. The boys? Trent, Duncan, Owen, DJ, and... Jeff. I hate Heather with all my heart. Ugh, disgusting. A good six minutes.

"Just see how long Nik can hold a grudge, he holds the world's highest record. Just ask Mikael." Kol chuckled. "Ew broccoli!" Kol chuckled again.

"Oi. Horrible." The next course had Jeremy hide his face in Kol's chest.

"Ugh. It's so disgusting." The boys won.

"What time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" We chorused and Kol quickly put up the show.

The Duke. Five days?! Dad?! I don't want to watch this episode! It makes _me_ feel guilty. Nope. Not believable. At least their forgiven.

Freak City? I think I've seen this one before. Magic man? He's a . I knew it! Not until you appreaciate what a jerk I am. Oh shit! Finn's mad. Don't give sugar to jerks. Is that supposed to be a lesson?

"Lunch is ready!" called Genevieve.

(Tyler POV)

Dad still wasn't here… something's going on isn't it? Maybe Uncle Elijah and Daddy are having another one of their fights. I ate my food, wondering about what was going on with Dad and why exactly they were fighting. I can't just ask Uncle Elijah… can I?

"So how is your day going so far?" asked Aunt Rebekah.

"It's okay."

"I'm loving it sister."

"He. I'm lovin' it. Sounds just like McDonald's slogan."

"It couldn't be better."

"Well I think we had fun yesterday. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome Beky. It was our pleasure."

"Definitely." Jeremy replied, smiling at Uncle Kol, who smiled back at Jeremy.

"We'll be having even more fun later."

(Jeremy POV)

We were at the mall while Kol picked up people for the play, none of them were the same from the last play however. They all seemed to be either handsome or beautiful. I liked some of them.

Some were cool, some were weird, and some were even… missing a few brain cells? That's kind of mean to say but that's kind of why Kol chose them. After all it's called the Comedy of Errors. I don't know if it's funny or not but it's going to be awesome… I think we chose it because that way no one dies. Kol was such a jerk for not telling us that was going to happen. But… Kol is Kol. So you could probably expect it from him. He was still abundently clear that Elijah, Finn, Klaus, and Rebekah were not to hear what we were doing. So I kind of agreed.

(Kai POV)

We were at the movies now. We'd already watched the commercials and we'd lots of food. Okay not lots but still seemed like a lot of food. I was beginning to enjoy myself as well as be happy with what Damon had given me. A group of people who actually seemed to be fun and not hang back from morals. Like me.

We were watching the movie The Overnight. Something about a whacked out family game night or something. I couldn't wait for the movie to begin- and there you go the movie has begun. I smiled, sitting forward on the edge of my seat.

"Kol, that man? He is so you." Jeremy whispered. Kol smirked, beaming.

"Ooh. A French lady."

"We let them run free? I would so love to have them for my parents." This is going to be awesome. … I want Klaus to teach me to paint. Maybe I could give a painting to Bonnie and she'd like it?

That was AWESOME! "I wish they'd have done it."

"Kids always ruin everything! Damn those kids."

"Who won? It was a tie."

"Really loved that movie."

"Seconded."

"Thirded."

"Fourthed. Look at the flowers. Or assholes. One or the other."

"Who's up for some romance?"

"Oh Kol... you've like... given me an idea. Get some pot, get some alcohol, and go back to that strip club. It was akward at first but..."

"Jeremy... no. I'm going through that all over again. Just sit here and... relax." Kol sighed, leaning back into his chair, relaxing and listening to the music.

I looked at him for a moment longer and copied him. Tyler followed my lead and Jeremy chuckled before joining in too.

"Credits are over, come on, let's go. It'll be time for dinner." Kol said, getting us all up out of our seats. I heard Tyler groan.

"I'm in the mood for a nap dude."

"Yeah."

"It'll be time for dinner, then we can take a nap, play a game, and then we can … go back to sleep?"

(Klaus POV)

We were at a restaurant that no one would recognize me in. I'd told her I couldn't take her home because I couldn't cook. She was sufficient with that and happy to oblige me. So we were just now getting our food.

She smiled at me. She was beginning to talk more, show me more of who she is. All of this was going great. Now all I have to do is get past friend zone into lover zone. Then… then I would take what I had wanted from the beginning.

"So how often do you come here?"

"Every now and then. I actually attend all of the restaurants in New Orleans. If you want to believe me is up to you."

"I believe you." She whispered into my ear. She kissed my cheek before going into her food, after praying of course. I joined her this time though. Even if I did feel silly doing it.

"So what have you been up to today?"

"I've been working in my shop and conferring with my Ancestors and the other witches. I'm beginning to think that my first impression of you was wrong Klaus. I'm happy I got to know you and quite disappointed in how I treated you when we first met."

"Oh no, no, no, no. Don't feel bad. I get that all the time." She only frowned.

"I'm serious Klaus."

"Call me Nik. All my friends do."

"Then you should call me K. My friends call me K." I smiled at her, gently. She returned the smile. I'm used to being arrogant… and… well… myself. This was an entirely new experience. This was me thinking before I acted. This was me being more calculating before I reacted. It felt great.

"Very well then, K." I widened my smile and she beamed, blushing this time.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner, Nik." I made myself blush this time. I needed it to happen.

We were quiet for a bit as we ate our dinner and drank soda. No alcohol this time. We talked for a bit more before I smiled at her, we were leaving the restaurant which I had paid for, and she leaned in, kissing my cheek. I leaned in and returned it to her, placing my lips on her cheek, gently and barely touching her. Which caused her to beam with delight.

"Good night Klaus." She said when we were outside her house. I sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to leave so soon."

"As do I but we have things to do. You have to run the city, I have to run my shop." I nodded. I looked behind me towards my house and she looked into her home. "Good night… Nik." I smiled, turning to look at her.

"Good night… K." I gave her one last gentle smile and she went into her home. I stood there for a minute more before going home.

"Niklaus."

"Elijah, I'm sorry for my earlier behaviour. I wasn't thinking."

"Are you feeling buzzed this time?"

"No." I brought up the bottle to show him. "I've not drank it. It's not open. I'm sorry for missing dinner. I just needed time to myself to actually use my brain. To think of what I was doing. Do you forgive me?" He smiled, walked over, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Of course I do Niklaus."

(Kol POV)

We were in bed now, just laying there. Doing nothing. I looked over lazily when the door opened and Nik stepped in. "Looks like I have a lot of tired children on my hands. May I ask if you need something? Before you fall asleep?" I shook my head and apparently so did they because Nik spoke. "Then… good night. Sleep tight. Remember tomorrow is Sunday." I groaned before closing my eyes. He kissed us on the forehead and left.

(Damon POV)

"I won." Enzo declared.

"Of course you cheat. This is your favourite game. How could you not win?" I yawned as we slouched on the couches, chairs, and love seats. I was lying down on one, eyes closed. They hurt a bit from staring at the same thing for hours upon who knows how many hours.

"Didn't cheat. You just don't usually play that… those games… a lot." Enzo was falling asleep.

"Took a lot of energy to beat us all though didn't it?" I yawned once again, I rolled onto my side and snuggled into the back of the couch.

"Good night Damon? Aren't you coming to bed?"

"I'll be there Elena. Sorry you won third place." I smiled. I'd won second place, Elena third, Bonnie fourth, and Lily fifth. She lied between me and the couch.

"I'd rather sleep here. It's so warm." I smiled even more. "Next time, I'm going to win."


	23. Sunday Meeting

June 21st 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"Damon, now that we've had breakfast, I was wondering if we might go to church." Lily asked.

"Do you want me to get the horses ready?" I asked, smirking at her. She gave me a disapproving look and Elena gave me a look. "I'll go get… a car." I remember Mother always loved church. Not to mention Stefan and I would steal candy from the church… okay it was me who stole it but still… okay no. Just me. Stefan, of course, was always doing what he was told.

Speaking of Stefan, he'll be very pleased to see what I've done, how far we've come from her hating us and refusing to be our mother. That look she'd given me was one she used to give me when I was a kid, back when Mother was living with us instead of a bunch of stupid vampires.

(Klaus POV)

I took my family home. We'd just come back from lunch at a restaurant. I walked over to Finn, I needed him to watch the kids so I could get things done. Sunday might be a time for rest but I'm going to break that rule… I had made it mainly for them anyway. It's summer, kids have to sit around the house and be lazy at some points. Kol was never in the mood to do that.

"Finn? Can I ask you to watch them?" I looked at Kol, Kai, Tyler, and Jeremy. "I need to talk with the… my father. I need to apologize. Besides, I have a meeting that's taking place at the church." He smiled.

"Actually taking on some responsibility Niklaus?" I growled.

"Will you do it or not? I'll even give you a bit of lee way if they misbehave while I'm gone." He nodded.

"I would have done it either way Niklaus. However, thank you for the 'leeway'." He smiled. I forced my sneer into a smile. Which Finn didn't believe. "You should probably go now. Before you are late." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm King of New Orleans. If I want to be late, I will be late. Thank you, Finn." I turned from him and grabbed Marcel's arm. He looked at me, shocked. "We have a meeting to attend at the church Marcel. Let's go." He nodded, and made a few calls. Probably reminding them of the meeting. I'd prepared it the day before. A meeting. However, I had other plans.

So there they are. Marcel, Thierry, Tyler, Norman, Jackson, Oliver, Genevieve, Sophie (and Davina (because I'd demanded her presence)), Kieran, Camille, and me. Jackson looked around.

"Where's Elijah? We need all faction leaders." I blinked once. Was he really that dim? Stefan strolled in and I rolled my eyes.

" _What?_ Stefan, I'm trying to do business here."

"What about your second hand man? Don't Hybrids need that too?"

"Oh you misunderstand, I represent myself. Elijah usually represents my family." Before he said another thing, I slapped my hand over his mouth. "And you, incidentally, are nothing but a vampire, a young one, and you don't even live here. Your opinions don't count." He moved my hand and I sighed.

"They do with you."

"Stefan, go find someone to terrorize or something." Oliver stood up.

"Don't do that. Just send that bloodsucker away." I snapped at him.

" _Don't_ tell me what to do." I looked at Stefan. "You can either leave… or have your neck snapped." He chuckled.

"I'll go get Elijah." He started walking away again.

"Be _snappy_ about it!" I snarled. When he was gone, I cleared my throat and put my hands behind my back. "Now we can begin. First order of business, since we have last met, have you had any new problems and have any of your earlier ones been fixed?"

"Actually I think the humans are doing just fine." Kieran spoke first. "The only problem I notice we've been having is that the city might be running out of money." I smiled.

"Luckily for you, you have a wealthy rich man friend. I'll pay whatever expenses this city needs. I refuse to let this city fall apart. Whether that be monetary problems or relationship problems."

"Niklaus, I'm sorry for being late, I didn't know we were having a meeting." I rolled my eyes at Elijah.

"That's because I didn't tell _you._ " He raised a brow but staid silent. He sat down in his usual chair. Jackson seemed happy about Elijah's presence here. He relaxed in his chair, waiting for the what was likely to be a long meeting to be over. At my own words I felt a few laughs come up and then I smirked at them. "Is that all Kieran?"

"Yes it is Klaus. Thank you." I hummed.

"Camille? Do you agree?"

"Yes Klaus, I agree with Kieran that the human faction is doing well besides for the city running low on money. I think to fix the problem we could do a fund raiser or we could do something special."

"Or we could do what I've been doing before Klaus came back and drive up tourism even higher."

"I would rather pay it myself. Have I placed someone in charge of the casinos and drug trafficking?"

"Don't bring up the Guerreras." Marcel whispered. I only smirked. That was my entire plan, I had to bring up a threat. Besides, they were all going to have to attend what I really called this meeting for. Another party.

"The human faction is in charge of the casinos, the vampires are in charge of trafficking." Kieran and Thierry reminded me. I nodded.

"Good, good. I'm still waiting for the other factions to speak up." I looked at each of them in turn, making sure to meet them eye to eye. Oliver bristled when I looked at him, making me widen my smirk. I suppose I'm being arrogant.

"The Shitanais are doing just fine, we don't need your-"

"Oliver, not here." I raised a brow at Oliver but turned to look at Jackson, tilting my head to the side a bit. "The Shitanai are doing fine, we've plenty of food, plenty of water, and we're not having any problems with the witches or the vampires." I smirked, beaming at Marcel. He actually knew how to keep his vampires in check? I'm so proud of him.

"The Akatai are also doing well. No problems with werewolves, vampires, or witches. We've also plenty of food, water." Norman replied. Tyler… Father nodded at what he said. Werewolves…

"Vampires are minding their own business. Of course there aren't any problems with us. We've been dividing our fangs between the citizens, tourists, and bags." Marcel stated, glaring at the werewolves. "We've also not been having problems with the werewolves, which is great. The witches are also leaving us to do our own thing. As long as we don't go in the cemetery." I frowned.

"Is the cemetery not where we agreed that would be left for the witches alone? Unless we have a fallen friend, regardless the species, who needs to be… buried?" Marcel thought about that before nodding.

"That is what we agreed." I smiled.

"Glad you remember. Also remember that anyone who breaks peace will have to answer to me. I happen to have a short temper. Fast to aggression. Anyone else wish to speak? Everyone must speak or we won't get done here." That was the humans, the werewolves, and the vampires. We needed the witches to speak up. Gen needed to speak up for her species.

"Nik, the witches are in… a slight civil war." I looked over immediately.

"What's wrong? What's the problem?" Sophie and Gen looked at Davina, who looked up trying to pretend everything was fine. "What's wrong with Davina, Genevieve? Sophie? Is she _not_ fit for regent of the witches? Is she _not_ fit to lead the witches? As far as I remember, she was the Harvest girl who worked hard for her place. The others? They did nothing, they didn't do what she did. Take Monique for instance. I'm kind of ashamed you're related to her Sophie."

"Niklaus."

"Shut up Elijah, the witches and I are talking." Elijah opened his mouth to speak again but Gen cut him to it.

"Some witches, the Elders, don't believe she's right to lead. I believe she is going to be a great regent. I told you from the beginning you can't exactly put her in charge. I was right." Gen replied, softly. "The Elders will not stand for this."

"What do they have against her Genevieve?"

"They think I am a vampire sympathizer, that I'll let us be walked on." Davina whispered.

"I'll talk to your faction one on one later. Is that your only problem?" I asked. I really needed to hurry up with Kara. Who, by the way, is also going to attend this party. I would have to get myself alone with her.

"Yes, other than that, the witches are doing fine. We couldn't be better."

"I don't want a war breaking out in the witch faction, Genevieve you _will_ get your witches in line. If one species is not in line, then the whole city will suffer the consequences, I will not have that happen in my city, understand?" She looked at me, blinked, and then nodded.

"I understand Nik."

"Good. Is that everyone?" I believe it is.

"I am glad to hear my family isn't causing any problems." Elijah said, sitting back in his chair. I raised a brow at him.

"Did you expect them to be causing problems Elijah?" He looked at me.

"Considering what we've been hearing Kol doing? Yes. I did. They've not caused a single problem this week." Marcel looked down at that. Was he feeling guilty? I looked at him and back at Elijah.

"Yes, I quite agree, Elijah." I looked at the table of people. "I have nothing to report to you myself. I've been doing well, plenty of _everything_ I need. It feels great to be powerful. I'm sure you all agree." I beamed. They all seemed a bit agitated at my bringing up my status against theirs but other than that it was fine. "Now, why I really called you all here. Do you remember that party that we held at my house when I first became King again?"

I waited for them to use their brains and when they all seemed to recall it, I nodded myself and smiled, puffing out my chest… kind of. "That is what I'm planning on Monday. We'll be having a party again. Because it seemed to work so well last time. Why not do it again? I think we should throw a party at least once a year, to keep our city and factions growing strong. Anyone who doesn't attend can expect a rousting. Marcel seemed to throw those a lot for the witches. Ask the witches what that means. I don't care to explain it myself. Do you understand? Bring a substantial amount of your own people. Even the humans. All of this will be fine by Tuesday. Just wait and see." I vamped out of there and walked into Kara's coffee shop to tell her of the party and invite her.

(Damon POV)

We'd had a 'day on the city' today. Elena and I were lying in bed, naked. We'd just had one of those amazing sex moments. I was lying there in bliss as Elena laid on her side of this bed. I looked at her. She was humming a song. A song Lily had taught her.

"I love you Damon."

"I love _you_ Elena." I pulled her closer to me and she hummed, snuggling into me. "What is that you're humming anyway?"

"Something Lily tried to teach me. Damon? I think you were born in maybe 1839?"

"Why would you be thinking about that?"

"Were you?" She smiled.

"Yep, you got it right. I was born in June 18 1839. How'd you figure that out?"

"Math." She giggled. I smirked at her.

"What Math did you do?"

"I took what I know and put it together. You were both turned in 1864 and Stefan was 17 at the time and you're 8 years older than him. You were 25. So I subtracted twice before I asked you."

"Why were interested in that though?" She smiled this time.

"By any chance did you get to meet Abraham Lincoln? The… 16th president maybe?"

"… I met a few historical people. Why? Do you want to know something about them?"

"Something about Beethoven?"

"One reason his songs are so fast paced is because he was kind of deaf and his metronome was out of pace. He liked his metronome and he used it to time his songs, almost or all of them."

"Damon, I don't know why I want to bring this up, but do you realize that if Stefan is a doppelgänger then you and Stefan are related to Silas? Silas had to have a kid. Like Katherine had one. I think her name was Nadia?"

"Who cares about Katherine? And yes, I do realize that Silas had to have a kid if Stefan was his doppelgänger. But then you also have to consider that other one named Thomas or something."

"Well siblings are a common thing. It's not like you have a kid and you can only have one." I rolled onto my side.

"So what were you humming?"

"Kathleen Mavourneen. Your Mom was trying to teach me how to play the piano." I kissed her lips one more time. "I think we should get ready for bed. We only have a week before Jeremy gets to come home right?"

"Actually that's a week and two days for that to happen." I replied.


	24. Party- Klaus Style

June 22nd 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

"What do you want to do today? I've no real plans today." I said, looking at Lily, Enzo, Elena, and Bonnie.

"We could watch TV?" Elena looked at me.

"Or a movie." Bonnie said, perking up. Enzo looked at Lily, smiling.

"What about a bit of shopping? I could get you a whole new wardrobe. Maybe we could do a bit of all of it. Hm? What do you think Lily?" Li- Mom looked at all of us. No doubt she was worried about hurting their feelings.

"I would like a bit of everything. However, I think we should all come to an agreement on what we do today. We could just sit around. Is that not what people do during summer?"

"Unless you have a summer job."

"Stefan better not be sleeping the days away." I looked wistfully up at the stairs. Damm you Stefan.

(Klaus POV)

I was watching the children eat… they had maybe 5 hours before I began the party, I'd have to tell them they were to attend of course… now that I think about it, Kol hadn't been there when the first party took place and nor was Finn. They'd be exposed to new things today. I was happy for them.

"Kol." Kol looked up at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, Nik?"

"I am hosting a party today. You, Tyler, Jeremy, and Kai will attend this party. If I have to, I will drag you back to the house to attend, despite what you might be doing at the time. You have five hours of free time, I assure the party will be fun. What with all the other… species."

"So… you _want_ us to attend a party? But you got onto us for Marcel's party."

"Marcel's parties are not like mine."

"Fine. Let's see what dear old Nik has up his sleeves, hm?" He smirked. "I'll give you a hundred dollars if you can entertain me with that party." I smirked.

"If you doubt me, then you've clearly not seen Oliver."

(Tyler POV)

We were attending one of Daddy's parties today. I don't really see, or remember, the difference between his parties and Marcel's parties. We were currently watching the television. Next we'd go see a movie. This month so far has been awesome. Then of course I get to spend a _whole_ month in Mystic Falls. Best. Summer. Ever. Uncle Kol turned on the show we were supposed to be watching.

The Sock? What type of excuse is that? We need a lying hat. Never trust a man in a hat. Honesty. That's what happens when you try to keep kids quiet. The Genius. I've seen this episode before.

Last time Eva got back on and then got kicked back off again. And Izzy! Yes! ... He seems surprised to be kissed by her. Emotional teenagers. ... I don't have a say in that though do I? I'm a freaking hybrid of vampire and werewolf. Trent's getting kicked off I guess? That is why I love Leshawna.

"What time is it?" Kol asked, beaming.

"Adventure time! With Finn and Jake." I sat on the edge of my seat to watch.

Rainy Day Daydream? A _knife storm?!_ What type of weather do you guys have? That sounds... awesome! Practising fencing? Sword fighting? I wish we could have that type of weather. I remembereth. Finn's awesome.

What Have You Done? What type of episode is that? Kind of reminds me of... Peter Pan. ... They have no idea what their doing, do they? I mean... I have no one to compare them to... Kol would probably let the prisoner out to play with them. I am no man's bosom. I love this episode even more than the others. That sounds ominous. I don't like it. Finally Jake gets to say something amazing. I couldn't help but laugh at what Finn and Jake said next. It was just so funny.

(Kai POV)

Kol, currently, was borrowing money from Klaus. He had gone up to Klaus' room and had now come down with lots of money. He showed us what was maybe about ninety bucks.

"First, we'll watch trailers, courtesy of my phone, and then we'll watch the movie. So here's the money for a cab and the movie. Awesome right?" He ushered us outside and soon we were riding in a taxi. We watched the commercials, and as far as I could tell, Anger was my favourite. Though there was also a commercial about the show that had a scene in it. I suppose. I hope so.

(Kol POV)

The movie was starting! I am so ready for this! And to top it off, we're going to a party next!

Wow... I wonder if that's going on in Kolinn or Geena's head... or mine when I was a baby...

Safe? Broccoli! AHHH! Hm hm hm. Dessert? Grr... Heh he. WOW! I love... ALL of them.

... I wish _my_ parents loved _me._ Horrible. Family island. I already love this movie. We did not die today, I call that a qualified success. Brilliant. See? Fear is good for something. _All_ of them are funny.

MOVING?! I love their screaming. ... I've moved plenty of times in my life, I don't care to do it anymore but it's okay. Golden bridge isn't made of solid gold?! She can't live in a cookie? I love anger. You call _that_ a house?

Ha ha ha. Love all of this. Thursday?! Damn it! Awww. I gasped when I saw what they called pizza. Broccoli pizza.

... Sadness. Life's problems? Crying? Originals hardly _ever_ cry. Why should we _cry_? Come kiss me goodnight? What are you? 12?

Scream that curse word we know. Whoohoo! Tuesday?! ARGH! I _hate_ humans! They are useful for _nothing_!

... I still wish my parents loved me. Though, I have my siblings to love me, I don't need parents. It's so peaceful. Relaxing. Calm.

Love Anger. Sadness in the back of your mind. Urgh. School. Such. A. Bore. Ha ha ha. ... Half that kid's head is shaved. Oh. Shit.

Ha, Anger. Yes, say that curse word you know. You can? Fix this?

So, let's see, Riley can be angry, disgusted, and scared. She's probing us. Hm? Yay?

... She... just lost... a part of herself? ... I felt a chill go down my spine.

I'm positive you will get lost in there. Sadness is irony. That looks like a brain.

I wonder what my parents talked to me about most of the time when I was a toddler. Was I ever a toddler?

That says DANGER. What's abstract... thought. come here me. Ha ha ha. RUN!

Imagination land! I licked my lips at the forest. French fries! Pre School World? I never went to preschool. Whatever that is.

It's like we don't learn anything. I gaped in horror watching them rip off the teddy bear's head.

This is horrible. NEVER MOVE EVER! Kind of makes me wonder why people ever 'grow up' or 'act their age'. You know what? Make Finn and Elijah watch this movie every time they say something like that.

Facts and opinions. Those get mixed up?

Wake her up? ... Are you going to give her a nightmare? I can fly. Nope.

Subconscious? Oh. Oh, yeah! Jangles? Who's that?

Go for it! Yeah! Anger scares Fear a lot. I'm afraid of what might happen... please let Riley be happy.

I moaned when the train fell over into the 'forget forever' pit. She's running away. Do something! Or not... I have no clue what to do. ... Nik would know what to do, wouldn't he?

Sadness! Do something! Joy! Bing Bong! Oh no, no, no, no! I sighed.

The bad school day. Joy...? Joy's... crying... Oh. Mmm. I think that for once a movie might have made me sad. Which isn't right, I'm Kol Mikaelson. I'm never sad!

They found the rocket! Yes! Do it! You can do it! Come on! Go Joy! GO! GO! GO! YES! Wait... what happened to Bing Bong? I gasped, he's been forgotten! Imaginary friends... one day all will be forgotten. It's not fair.

Joy, hurry! ... ha ha ha! Go! She's going to do it! Sadness! Joy! Run! Hurry! they changed their minds. Jake? Awesome! Uh, the trampoline! Good idea Joy! They did it! YES!

Disgust, I love you. I found myself on the edge of my seat when Joy told Sadness to fix it. Which she did. Awesome! Now what?

I smiled, They're learning how to get along now. Is that a mixed memory? Family! Family Island is back! I love this more. New curse words. Puberty? This is brilliant!

Calm and happy again, actually funny. That boy is hilarious. Girl, Girl, Girl. Code Red. Whoohoo! Give us that puck or your dead meat! I smiled. Oh... she was 11 years old... She tried to run away at 11!

He's ruled by anger. Anger problems. Funny kitty.

"I love this movie!" I smiled at them, Tyler nodded.

"I love the credits, and the movie." Jeremy said.

"It was a brilliant movie, a family movie. Or a childish psychology movie."

"To top it all off, we're attending a party next." I beamed at them.

(Jeremy POV)

We were going back to the house now, we were talking about which part we liked most. I liked the part where Joy and Sadness were being a dog. I used to have a dog, can't remember whatever happened to him though… Time flies when you have the supernatural for friends and enemies.

Kol's favourite part was when Bongo helped Joy get back to land but hated the part about Joy trying to get back to headquarters with out Sadness. I agree it was bad but I didn't hate any part of the movie, I thought it was all wonderful.

Tyler's favourite was when Joy and Sadness were trying to scare Riley and when Riley had a fight with her parents. His least favourite part was when they were thrown into the place where her fears are kept, I agree that it wasn't fair that they did that to them when they were just trying to help Riley function.

I'd gotten over my dislike for Kai by now. His favourite part was all of Anger's scenes and the credits, like he said before at the movie theatre. I wish we could go back and watch another movie but then Klaus said he'd drag us back if he had to… I wasn't keen on being dragged any where.

(Klaus POV)

Where are they? They have ten _minutes_ to get here. I was pacing on the balcony above, watching for the children to arrive back home, the witches and vampires were already here, Genevieve and Marcel leading them as they came in. I suppose they know better then?

Here come the humans. I sneered to myself. Their not coming. I smiled, and quickly strolled down the steps taking two at a time. I walked to the entrance as only five minutes remained. They still weren't here.

One minute to go and then I saw them, at the end of the block. They were laughing and talking. I vamped over to them and grabbed Tyler by his arm. "You four are almost late. What have you been doing?" I growled.

I hurried them into the building to see that Jackson and Father had arrived with their wolves. I beamed. That means Oliver can put me in a better mood. I let go of Tyler's arm and gave them all a warning look, to keep them from leaving. Tyler looked to the floor, shuffling his feet as I did.

"You will stay at this party. Am I understood?" They nodded. I smiled, to let them know that everything was fine. "Try to have fun okay?" I kissed their foreheads before vamping off to have my own fun. I need to talk to Kara, and maybe get Davina and Kara to talk, it's my only chance to keep Kara happy with her kind.

(Tyler POV)

'Daddy didn't seem happy.' I thought as I looked around at all the people here. It's… almost crowded. It's just like the first party Daddy ever threw. I like it. I knew Koi wouldn't be here this time though. Supposedly Daddy had killed her.

I looked around to find someone to party with. What I did notice was Oliver looking around. I knew that I shouldn't talk to him, but he was a werewolf and I'm a hybrid. What could go wrong? I walked up to Oliver. He stared at me.

"You're Klaus' boy, aren't you?"

"My name is Tyler. We have chips and dips over there, and we have punch over there."

"I can see that." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oliver. Try being nice?" Jackson came up behind us. Oliver gave him a resentful look. I know how I feel when he does that… I looked at Jackson.

"He was being nice. I was just complaining to him." Jackson smiled.

"And what were you complaining about?"

"That the only thing we had were chips and punch." Jackson looked over at the table.

"Actually there's more than that over there." We jumped to look over there and sure enough, Hayley was still putting things on the table. I smiled at Jackson as Oliver smiled and walked off. "A tip, don't ever try to lie to an Alpha." Jackson walked off, though he gave me a big friendly smile.

(Jeremy POV)

So far this party was awesome. It's been going on for an hour and a half now. I've been meeting people all over the place, they seemed genuinely happy to meet other people. I joked with Diego that Klaus had set this party up as a dating service and, to my astonishment, he'd actually laughed. He thought it was funny. I never thought I could make a strange vampire laugh.

"Hey my name's Jeremy." I said to a blonde man drinking punch in one of the small clear cups. He looked at me and held out his own hand.

"Name's Oliver. I think we've met before." I thought, looking at him. Then I nodded.

"Yeah, we met last year. But we didn't really talk. Jackson was getting on to Tyler for something."

"Probably being out in the open where anyone could hurt him, piss Klaus off. I don't see why we need bother about worrying what Klaus would feel if we did something. He's just like the rest of us werewolves. He's got a temper, but so do we."

"Yeah, Tyler used to have a temper too." I replied, remembering when we used to fight instead of get along.

"Most werewolves learn how to deal with the amped up emotions. It's better than having those emotions built up for you. It usually makes a wolf a douche bag." I smiled.

"I think I like you. You're cool." He smiled.

"I try."

(Kol POV)

I was dancing around, having my own fun. I'm an Original. Once a few times I'd talk to people. Like Sophie or Davina. Someone I thought was worth talking to. Davina, it seems, might be pregnant… with Tim's kid.

"Are you okay Vina?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking Kol." She smiled at me. "I appreciate that you worry about me but I'm fine."

"Are you going to stay fine?"

"That's what I'm planning anyway." I frowned at her.

"Come off it Davina, what happened? You're healthy, yeah, but you're feeling hurt. What happened?"

"Klaus brought Kara to the party, not just me. Klaus personally invited Kara."

"He also, firstly, personally invited you. He wants you on the town council doesn't he?"

"Kara _hates_ me." She was close to tears. I pulled her up to me, shushing her.

"Don't cry darling. I'm sure Klaus is up to something." She froze at that.

"Kol, do you know anything about what he's up to?" I smiled, shaking my head.

"Nik could be up to just about anything with that woman." She snuggled into my shoulder and I smiled, hugging her tighter to me to comfort her. I began to slowly twirl, to make it appear we were dancing.

"Kol, if you _did_ know something, you'd tell me, _right_?" I nodded.

"I'd tell you. I promise." She calmed down enough after that, she was happy again. I let go of her after the song was over. She kissed my cheek and I returned the favour as she turned to walk off.

"Thank you, Kol."

"You're welcome, Vina." I looked around and saw Klaus joking off with the other leaders. Jackson, Tyler, Kieran, Marcel, Genevieve, and the other leaders. I vamped up at him, grabbing him around the waist. I needed to talk to him.

"Kol!" He called, surprised. "What is it?" The others were watching us, some more closely than others. Elijah was 'leader' of the Originals supposedly. I smiled up at him.

"Niky, come on. Dance with me. I'm bored." He rolled his eyes, grabbed my arms and spun me around to face him.

"Is that really what you want?" I looked him squarely in the face.

"Nik I need to talk with you." I looked at them. "Privately." He nodded and grabbed my hand, taking me away from them. I stuck my tongue out at them, mocking them that Nik still saw me as more important than these stupid meetings.

When we were in the clear I turned to him. "Out with it Kol. What's bothering you?" I smirked.

"Davina and Kara." His eyes widened. "As King of New Orleans, shouldn't you know that they don't get along?" He glared at me.

"I'm trying to fix it Kol." I got myself closer to him.

"Then try harder. Vina was almost to tears about how much Kara hated her, which leads me to believe that Vina and Kara had a fight in that little party of yours. What are you going to do about it?" He snarled at me.

"Don't for a second think that you can tell me how to run _my_ kingdom. I know what was said, Kol. Did you even ask Davina what happened?" I frowned at him, not backing down. Which only served to make him angrier. "No, of course you didn't. All Kol wants is to keep Davina happy."

"What are you up to with Kara Nguyen, Nik?" I shot back. "We know something's going on."

"I am trying to warm her up to the idea of Davina being in charge Kol! If you dare to threaten my leadership again, I'll make sure you can't sit for a week." He threatened. I only stood straighter.

"Anything for Davina." He turned me around and smacked me. I yelped, putting my free hand behind me to cover my bottom.

"Behave yourself Kol. I wouldn't put Davina in any danger. She's more important to me than Kara." I nodded.

"Then what are you playing at Nik?"

"You'll learn when it's time for you to learn Kol."

(Kai POV)

It was time for bed but Klaus wasn't sending us to bed, something Damon didn't do. Not that I'm complaining. I've been having fun talking to people, getting to know them and all around it was just a fun party.

Kol, last I'd seen him, had a frown on his face as he came back from somewhere with Klaus. He'd been having the most fun I would have thought. Klaus and Kol must have had a fight. Not my business. Still…

I walked over to Kol when Klaus left his side. "What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just a bit upset."

"Since when does Kol get upset?" He beamed.

"Yeah. Thank you Kai." He smirked before vamping off. I'd cheered him up that easily? Well I guess it's hard to keep an Original down that long. Even for another Original.

Now, though, Klaus was sending faction after faction away from the house. First it'd been the vampires. Then the witches. After that it had been Jackson's pack and then Tyler's pack. Finally the humans and it was only Elijah and himself left. Every faction had left after a five minute interval from the first.

"Children, it's 11 PM. Time for bed." Klaus called. I nodded. He'd let us stay up another hour. That made sense I suppose. That party had been awesome but with the mention of bed, I noticed how tired I really was. All the moving around…

(Damon POV)

We'd had a good day today. I myself had fun. With Mom, Elena, Bonnie, and Enzo. I'd also begun to call Lily Mom more often than I'd been doing before. That was the other part of fitting her back into her role as our mother. Learning to call her mother.

Sounded easy, actually a lot harder after not having or caring to do that with anyone for a while, her attitude was actually a lot like it was when she was our mum, which would make it so easy to do that anyway.

"Today was fun."

"I think the word we're looking for is awesome." I corrected Bonnie. She nodded.

"I think today was most exquisite." I smirked. Same old mother.

"I'm off to bed, to get ready for another 'most exquisite' day." Enzo grinned at Mom and they both departed, Mom saying goodnight. Enzo, not so much. After that Bonnie also went to bed.

Elena on the other hand was sitting next to me, head on my shoulder. "Should we get to bed too?" I looked at her, smiled, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her up to my own room. "Damon." She cried, smiling at me, hitting me playfully.

"Sorry Elena, but a question deserves an answer." I set her on her feet and began to get undressed. "We can either sleep… or we can have a bit of our own fun before we go to bed." I smiled at her. "Which do you want?"

"I can't resist having a bit of our own fun." She took her top off as she went to make sure the door was closed and locked… though everyone in this house could easily get the door open. She came back with her pants off and I grabbed her, pants off myself, and slammed me into the bed, Elena on top of me, our lips colliding in passion.


	25. Restraint

June 23rd 2015

 **Mystic Falls**

(Damon POV)

We were having eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and pancakes for breakfast. Mom had cooked them. Very well. They were delicious. I bit into my fork of eggs as I poured syrup on my pancakes. I'd already put butter on them.

I used my fork and knife to cut my pancakes before checking on Elena. She was doing fine with her own food. Bonnie was being helped by Enzo. Mom was doing just fine herself. She was… being her. Cleaning her mouth with her napkin before moving onto a different part of her breakfast. Everyone had napkins.

"I had a nice sleep." Mom said, trying to start conversation instead of our 20 minute silence, besides for the silverware, plates, and chewing going on. I looked up at her, nodding.

"Mine was fantastic. I woke up feeling great and well rested." Enzo looked up from finishing his task.

"My sleep was amazing. I love this house. Where did you get it Damon?" I smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I feel great. Anyone want a snow cone? We could do floats?" Elena added, trying to keep the talking going, there'd been an interval of silence.

"Yeah. Let's do floats. Though we should go buy our own ingredients and make them ourselves, it could be a fun bonding experience." Bonnie teased and Elena nodded.

"I'll get the keys."

(Klaus POV)

I walked into the kitchen, wondering why I was hearing music come from the room. What I found was Rebekah. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, laying my chin on her shoulder. She smiled brightly.

"Good morning Nik. I thought for once that I could cook."

"While listening to..." I looked at the phone. "Justin Bieber? I thought people hated him? More importantly, why are _you_ up so early? You're never up this early." She looked at me.

"I just told you. I'm cooking breakfast." I hummed at her before moving away from her.

"Or you got bored of being in bed. Thank you for that though, cooking."

"It's okay Niky, I've been cooking long before you have." I frowned at the memory of my childhood. "Niky?"

"Yes Beky?"

"Do you ever miss being human?" I tilted my head, confused.

"Why would I? Why do you ask?"

"Do you ever miss being care free and having fun almost 24/7?" I smirked, scoffing at her.

"You do recall Mikael never really liked me, right?"

"Yes but that didn't stop you from doing what ever it was that you wanted to do." I smiled wider, narrowing my eyes.

"And for which most of it I got in trouble for." She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It seems like it was just a few days ago we were turned into vampires."

"I assure you it has been much longer than you think it has been." She glared at me before continuing her work. I watched her cook as the song came to an end. "You've still not brought up the reason you've brought up the subject, unless of course you're being sentimental again. In which case, don't tell me, and stop thinking about it."

"Do you remember Kyle and Carr?" She asked as I picked up her phone and put on one song myself. Oh, great. Kyle and Carr.

"Yes, and I also remember that their dead."

"Did you ever find out who Kyle married?" I looked at her, as my song began. I sighed. I suppose there's no avoiding the topic. I rolled my eyes again, sighing.

"Kyle married Olivia. They staid together. They had a kid. I shouldn't be telling you that because I know very well that you had your very first crush on Kyle Rayton." I looked at her face and she was between overwhelming joy and overwhelming sadness. Oh Beky.

"Do you think we could find their modern descendants?" I scoffed.

"No, there are too many humans around the world to look for one specific being, having to know before hand that person is related to Kyle. The same goes for Carr."

"If you found them, do you believe you'd be fast friends with them or not?" I shook my head.

"There would not be a connection Rebekah, only their first child. Mikael ran us out of the village before we could even meet the kids though, so why bring it up?" She was quiet as she stirred whatever was in her pot.

"I've been up for a while Nik."

"Nightmares perhaps?"

"… No, just a memory."

"Memory can be a bitch." She giggled again, shaking her head.

"Don't, you know I'm vulnerable to laughter."

"Everyone is." I picked up her phone and she snatched it, playing a different song.

"My turn." I smiled before frowning again.

"If you want to talk then talk."

"Is there anything at all that you miss?"

"I know what you miss. You miss having fun and all that plus the longing of Kyle. Me? What do I miss?" I tried to think about what I could possibly miss. "I miss… my horse? Nothing has changed for me, I still do the things I did back then, the only difference is back then I got in trouble with Esther and Mikael. I miss spatting with the older warriors. Done." She scoffed at me.

"You spat with Finn."

"Yes but he's not really authority is he now?"

"I miss watching you do it. The way you would rile up the older warriors, act superior until they got Mikael to come and then you'd act submissive and hope he didn't think you did whatever had messed up the others."

"You mean like cutting down their authority in front of the others. Do you miss Maria?"

"Maria's related to Bonnie right?"

"Yes, and they are also related to Ayanna. Tatia and Elena are related as well. Tatia is probably rolling in her grave at the things Elena does."

"No, more likely Katerina." Again silence until I played a song that seemed to spark something in her. She started naming boyfriends. For instance, by Plain T she named Stefan. For Stitches, she named Alexander.

"Alexander?" I asked before it hit me and I growled at her. "I killed him for a reason. He daggered us, he planned to kill us all, not dead dead, but that was your fault. He wouldn't have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable. Luckily I'm half wolf. It didn't work on me." I remembered Rebekah trying to dagger me… or stab me when I woke her because Gloria demanded her presence. Then she ran off. That was before Tyler was a newborn hybrid. I chose Love Story from Taylor Swift. She danced to that song in the house before Esther came to 'live with us'. To 'be a family again'. She was lying the entire time. Bitch.

The next one she played was also by her. Red. I listened to the song before I realized the implied meaning of the song. I looked at Rebekah. She was in tears as she finished cooking breakfast, setting the food on plates. I could hear Finn's and Elijah's rooms waking. Kol's room, with the children of course, was still sleeping.

I stood up and sat Rebekah in my lap as I sat on the island of the kitchen. The food was in the dining room. I began to shush her and she snuggled into my chest. This song was for Kyle.

"I never even got a chance to be with him. Of all things I would think you to miss, it would have been Crystal." I smiled gently at her.

"Crystal? I don't need Crystal. As for Kyle, you got to talk to him plenty of times. If you'd even had a chance to mate with Kyle, being turned vampire would have ruined the whole thing. If you remember not more than 7 months had passed did we get turned into vampires. Before you actually began to flirt with him behind Olivia's back, I might add." She smiled.

"She deserved it didn't she? Both those Taylor Swift songs fight Kyle and me. Especially Love Story, but it also fits Marcel and Sarafina." I'd forgotten about her… I kissed her cheek instead of answering.

"Care to try placing a song to me? Or are you self wallowing?" I teased.

"You, Crystal, and Charles." I groaned. Definitely forgotten about him. "Rude by Magic."

"What?"

"Let me show you." She grabbed my phone from within my back pocket. Instead she ended up playing a few different songs before ours. I heard everyone coming down the stairs when the song she'd said she'd play came on. "Remember 'cause we're dead if they knew'?" I smirked.

"Yes."

"It fits every secret love. Hi Elijah." I looked up and saw Elijah, Finn, Katerina, and Sage enter the kitchen. "Food's on the table, as warm as you like it."

"You two should get down from there."

"Shut up Finn." I warned. Elijah gave me a warning look but said nothing as they left to sit down.

"Are you going to wake up Kol and his friends right now?"

"In a minute."

(Kol POV)

We were having breakfast now. Nik woke us up and told us that today he'd be with our sister… my sister. Rebekah. We were having tacos for breakfast. Breakfast tacos. I was happy to get away from the old pancakes and bacon breakfast. It had gotten… tasteless.

I had trouble keeping my food in the taco but it was fun to stuff it back in there. I had a great time with my food. I looked up when I finished my tacos to see that I had to wait for my friends Jeremy and Tyler. Kai was done already and Nik had taken him to go have a talk. I was beginning to wonder if Kai was in trouble. If Kai was being lectured or something.

Kai came back in smiling. I stood up and Tyler and Jeremy got up and headed to the car we'd been using for this month. It was one of Nik's that Nik said we could borrow. I'm not stupid. I know better than to just take something from Nik that isn't money.

I looked at Nik as Kai followed Jeremy. "Nik? What are you and Kai doing?"

"None of your business Kol. We're talking. That's all I will give you. Stop being nosy." I frowned. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you Kol." Nik walked away and back to the table.

I vamped over into the car and took the driver's seat. "I know what we're doing first." I replied, driving away from the house and towards our first destination for the day. I was excited for this. I hope they are when they realize what we're doing.

When we got there I showed them to where we were going to be for a while. Their eyes widened in surprise and Jeremy went to where they get their skating shoes. Kai and Ty followed and I vamped to the front of the line. How did this work again?

It had taken ten minutes to sort out our shoe sizes and then with it bought, we went out onto the ice skating thing. I twirled and looped around a bit around them before they started skating.

"Hey guys, watch this, I'm going to see if I can break the ice." I grabbed the back of Ty's shirt, yanking him back to us.

"No. Then we'd have to wait a while for them to fix the rink again. That would be boring and piss off a bunch of people." I said, looking at the other people on the rink. "Then I'd have to kill them all. Before they get the news to Nik." Ty shook his head, exasperated.

"Fine Uncle Kol." I smiled.

"Good boy." I let go of him as quickly as I grabbed onto him. I skated away and jumped into the air, twirling around just to show off. I made eights, circles, and any other shapes I could think of until I noticed they were getting bored of the rink. Jeremy had fallen at least twice. I skated back to them, corralling them all together.

"Can we leave yet?" Jer asked. I nodded.

"What do you want to do now?"

(Tyler POV)

We were back at the car and we were driving back to the house. It was a nine minute drive… remind me why we didn't walk again? We were going home to watch Comedy Of Errors. I was hoping that it was funny, otherwise I don't get the title. Reading it was horrible.

When we reached the house Kol was done making his calls and he ushered us all into the basement of the house where they were waiting to do their job. None of them were going to die this time, that was a good thing… least I don't remember anyone dying.

People went on stage and they began their lines:

"Proceed, Solinus, to procure my fall and by the doom of death end woes and all."

"Merchant of Syracuse, plead no more; I am not partial to infringe our laws: The enmity and discord which of late..."

There was only one mistake but they paid almost dearly for it. Kol had stood up and whacked the man with a bat, nothing broke but he got bruises. "I send you up here to play, you _told_ me you had it _memorized_. I do not take kindly to liars. Now speak what you supposedly have memorized from the page. Not a word amiss. Got it? Or this comes in contact with your skull, not your arm. Got it?" They nodded quickly, tears threatening to come out. I looked away from the scene Kol was making for the other actors.

Kol sat down. "Now restart from the beginning of that part and make sure you say it correctly."

"Nay, then, thus: We came into the world like brother and brother; And now let's go hand in hand, not one before another." The left the stage and I stood up, clapping. The others joined in the clapping and they came out and bowed, like Kol had taught them to do.

"That, my friends, was a good show!" Kol said. "Now I ask you leave and maybe we'll see you again. Remember, don't get seen by anyone in this house. It _will_ be the death of you." They left after getting back into their modern day clothes.

(Jeremy POV)

We were walking up the stairs from the basement back to the first floor of the house… this house is huge. Almost as big as the Salvatore Boarding House. Or home. Elena burned down my real house. There was nothing you could do about the house now though but that did mean constant supervision from Damon at all times… which can get on your nerves. At least I'm not Tyler though. That was a mean thought to have…

Kol walked us to the living room so I guess we're now watching the television. The shows. The Amazing World Of Gumball… Total Drama… and Adventure Time. Total Drama played when I was in Junior High I believe.

The Poltergeist? Is this going to be silly or scary? I watched Pulse 3, without watching the ones before it, late at like 2 AM and got the hell scared out of me especially about that part that seemed like the wife was going to kill the husband. A lightning storm? Some wife. ...You kidnapped him? Woah. Poor Mr. Robinson. Ha ha ha. Ha ha poor Darwin. You mean he's sadistic? He he. I love this episode. It's hilarious but he's so sad. So she'd love Klaus. She likes angry men.

The Moustache. have I seen this episode before? You can? Wonder if Damon'd fall for that... wait. I've graduated! He'll never make me go to school again! YES! Pimples? Gross. I saw Tyler frown when Darwin said Gumball looked like a baby werewolf. Go T Rex! Is that what I'm going to look like when I'm an adult? Whoo hoo! This is hilarious. Rent over due?! Kol chuckled. I smiled at the ending. He he he. Kol took the remote and started looking for our next episode.

Who got kicked off last time? Not Heather. Trent! Trent got kicked off?!

"Hey Kol!"

"Yeah Jer?"

"What do we do when this show is over?"

"Watch the next set of course. What else would we do?"

"Stop watching."

"Good point mate, now shush, it's starting."

How is he that fast? Chris is obviously helping Chef. I guess that's his job since he's in charge. Go Duncan! Why is there six girls and only four boys? Go Leshawna! Go Izzy! Go Duncan! Izzy! What are you doing?! Izzy kind of reminds me of Sage. Is she going to get wet? Damn Heather. Wow. Go Chef. You're brilliant. Get to safety! YES! WHOO HOO! Who gets kicked off? These things are always so dramatic. Duncan! Shit. Please not Duncan. Damn it! Only one left... YES! Duncan wins! I sighed in relief as Kol took the remote once more.

"Adventure Time!"

"Adventure time, Come on, grab your friends, go to a very distant land." I loved Kol and his... Kolness. He was trying to sing the intro song.

Inflatable Angel. Billy! YEAH! This is just the most amazing thing I've seen! On this episode. What? ...This doesn't make any sense... Oh shit. What the heck is a cobbler? Or a dermatologist? Woah. Stop doing that! Ha ha! Don't take advice from old people. Does that mean Damon and Klaus? I smiled, laughing. Violence is AWESOME! ...In the TV. YES!

Ha ha! I love Finn and Jake. Viola? I thought it was a violin. Jake. I'll mess you up! Finn's eyes made me laugh. Jail. Ha ha ha. NO! Ow.

"Time for lunch!" I heard my stomach growl, happy lunch was ready.

(Kai POV)

I got up and walked off to the dining room where we usually ate meals. We were having a salad, a hamburger with bowls of salad tomato pickles and other things, and finally options of chips and dips. I sat down and was given a plate of salad to eat first.

"Try to eat it slowly, enjoy your meal." Genevieve said, passing out plates. Klaus nodded and dug in. I picked up my fork, after pouring dressing on my salad, and began to eat. It was… admittedly tasted better than when rushing through the meal.

After I finished my salad I got a hamburger and I made it the way I always take my burgers before slowly eating it, again I found more taste in it than before. I was enjoying my meal so far, I actually appreciated their cooking. Though I found it weird that they swapped places with who gets to cook the meals.

When I finished my meal, Klaus stood up and I followed him back to his office to talk to him. Like he is always doing when we finish eating. When we reached his office, he motioned me to sit in one of the chairs and I did. He sat next to me this time.

(Klaus POV)

Lunch was over and I'd gone to the store. I'd bought a present for Davina and flowers for Kara, her favourites as Van told me, and was now looking for Davina. I found her at her house. She didn't seem happy. I left Stefan outside with the flowers and went inside to see her personally. She jumped when I entered.

"Davina, don't worry. It's just me, your friend."

"Klaus, what do you want?"

"I got something for you." I held out what I'd bought her, it was a glass flower around a red glass heart with a backboard behind it that said above the flower 'You are loved and cherished.' She took the gift, smiling.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your party." I sat next to her on the couch.

"Don't worry about the party, sweetheart. I'm not mad, I'm only sorry for trying to get Kara to talk to you. I had no idea that's the way the conversation would go. I'd thought I'd gotten her to have at least a bit of sympathy for you. I was wrong."

"Why do you care if she has sympathy for me?"

"Your my friend, you're her superior, there are many reasons."

"I'm only 21, there are many more experienced witches than me."

"Not that is not true but you've more experience in the battle field." She smiled at that. "So how is 21 and pregnant working out for you? You still kind of look 18 to me." She giggled and looked back at her present.

"It's working out just fine." I stood up and walked to her fridge and opened it. "We're just at a difficult time." The fridge was almost bare of food. Just a few sodas. I looked at her, concerned.

"What happened to the money that Marcel gave you?"

"We used it on the house. Bills and repairs."

"It's much harder being human than you think it is, is it not? I have money you could use for food, water, what ever you might need." She shook her head.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Said nothing about compulsion."

"Please don't make me feel guilty about this." I glared at her.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. You want to see me manipulate you into feeling guilty? What does your dad say about this? Marcellus? When he saved you, you became his. I, personally, think you deserve way better than this dump and you deserve your heart's desires." She was staring at me, tears of anger or sadness threatening to spill over. She's exhausted. Being pregnant and having horrible living conditions is having its toll on her. I pulled out my wallet and took out one of my debit cards.

"What are you doing?"

"I may not be up to moving you into a better house right now but I sure am interested in giving you money to keep yourself from dying. If you don't stay healthy that child is going to end up being an unborn child."

"Tim's been giving me all the food we get. He's in worse shape than me, give him something to eat." she pleaded. I walked over to her and gave her the card.

"This is yours for the rest of the year or until Tim gets on his feet, which ever comes first."

"He's coming home today. He's getting a letter next week if he's in or out."

"He has a letter for acceptance or denial? For what?" I asked, having forgotten.

"He'll become an artist and he can make albums and sell them at home, he could work at home. We wouldn't need any free bees. So take this back Klaus." She gave me the card back. I shook my head.

"Keep it." She shook her head.

"If I keep it, I'm not going to use it." She frowned at me. "Sorry Klaus." I growled at her and stormed out of the house.

"What's wrong Nik?" Stefan asked.

"I bloody hate witches." I walked Stefan away from Davina's apartment and out into the city again. By the time I reached where I was to see Kara I was calm again. Which was good because I could not seem like an angry man to her. It would ruin everything I have worked so hard for.

I took the flowers from Stefan and walked into the coffee shop. I walked into the kitchen and found Kara. She looked up at me and I walked closer. I offered her the flowers and she smiled, taking them. She loved blue bells. She sniffed them and hummed in delight.

"What is this for?"

"I need to apologize for what happened last night at the party." She looked at me surprised.

"You got me flowers to apologize?" She was kind of suspicious. I acted like I was nervous.

"… Yeah. I should not have let Davina talk to you. I know you still kind of don't like her and that was my fault. I am sorry for what I did and I was hoping if we could still keep in contact. If you wish not to see me anymore then I completely understand." I sighed, looking her in the eye through out that apology and she blinked before she looked away, thinking.

"I don't wish to stop seeing you Nik." She looked back at me, catching my eye. "I forgive you and thank you for the flowers." She kissed my left cheek and I smiled at her, kissing her back on her right cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. If not today?"

"I have work to do." She smiled. I turned around and left the shop to find Stefan waiting for me. I took Stefan back to the house to wait for dinner. I had nothing left to do for today.

(Jeremy POV)

We were in the bayou. Tyler was talking to Kevin and that Sarah girl. I walked closer to Tyler to listen in on what they were saying. Kol smirked and Kai was sitting against a tree, humming to himself.

"So Kevin, do you think you could… leave camp and come with us?" Tyler asked.

"Why couldn't I? I'd love to. Saricantá, you'll come too." Saricantá nodded and walked forward and Kevin followed her. "Hey, me first remember?" He said gently. Tyler vamped in front of both of them.

"Actually I thought we could not have a leader."

"Fine with me." So we walked off, away from the wolf camp. The wolves Tyler called 'Akatai'. I do remember these people from the first time Tyler took me to this place but then we had Matt with us too.

(Tyler POV)

I stood back as Kevin began to climb a tree, I stared at him, confused. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Practising. It's fun and Norman says this is how we see prey without being seen ourselves. That way the wind won't give us away immediately." Saricantá followed his lead, up a tree of her own.

"The wind won't bother you until you have to actually get down and hunt the prey." I looked at the tree closest to me and grabbed it with my hands before looking up again.

"Can I try? The hunting technique you're talking about?" Kevin beamed down at me.

"Sure. Just don't fall or make any loud noises. When you do see the prey, make sure we notice it too. Then I'll tell you what to do from there." He looked at Saricantá. "This teaching thing isn't at all as hard as Norman makes it out to be."

"Well don't tell Norman that. He'd probably give you a lecture or something."

"I thought Norman was the Beta." I said, getting up into the tree, high as they were going. Jeremy had climbed up enough but stopped after a few branches, Kai climbed higher than Jeremy and Kol was still climbing.

"Norman is the Beta. He's also my mentor. Did I not tell you that?" Kevin asked.

"No, you didn't tell me Norman was your mentor. What's a mentor?"

"He's teaching me to be a warrior."

"A warrior?"

"Yeah, that means I'll move on to the final stage of being a werewolf."

"It's pack hierarchy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is. Now be quiet."

"Unless you don't want to hunt."

So we sat in the tree for a few minutes before Kevin spoke again. "That is our prey. Saricantá, which way is the wind blowing?" I looked down to see a deer, a stag really. It was grazing in the grass.

"… It's coming from… the west."

"That stag is in the east of these trees. Tyler, copy us. You'll learn that way, and definitely keep quiet." He climbed down very slowly, keeping his head to the side to keep the stag in sight. I climbed down and landed right after Saricantá.

We moved toward the stag, keeping up wind of it, and soon it was in sight. "Tyler, circle around and chase the stag toward us. We'll catch it off guard and you can use your speed to come up and help us take it down." Kevin whispered, low enough to not scare the deer.

I nodded and made a wide arc around the stag and my friends and when I was opposite them, I did what Kevin told me and the stag dashed where we wanted it to go and I vamped up to help them.

When the stag was dead, they sat down. Kevin sighed. "That is how you hunt. Now we're going to have to carry it back to the camp. Tyler wouldn't be happy if we just ate what we hunted."

"Tyler. Sometimes… I think he… has too many rules."

"Well, Sari, that is what Alphas do. They make up rules so that they don't have to make you do what they want you to do. You know, without actually making you do it." I smiled, huffing out a laugh at what they were talking about. Kevin looked at me.

"So Ty, what's his son like?"

"You know, Klaus? What's he like?" Kevin asked.

(Kai POV)

We were back at Tyler and Kol's house, eating. We were having McDonald's. This, from what I heard from Klaus, was Finn's attempt at cooking. I could still smell the scent of burned food, _if_ you sniffed hard enough above the food that's in the bag.

I guess Finn can't cook? I've tasted everyone's cooking but Finn and Elijah's cooking. I looked at Klaus, smiling. "You should probably do something about the smell of burnt food. I know how you like to pretend the 'Originals' are perfect." He smirked right back.

"Finn might be an Original but he is no way perfect, in fact way from it. I, however, can cook better than Rebekah." Rebekah gasped.

"No you can't! I've been-"

"Rebekah, I remember you usually go to a restaurant if you're hungry for food and no one's cooking. Remember the first time I asked you to watch Tyler?" He smiled wide at her and she quickly looked away, humming. Klaus chuckled before kissing her cheek, making her smile. That did not go the way I planned it to…

(Kol POV)

I was in bed, waiting for the others to come get in. We'd been sent to bed early. Why? Who knows. All I do know is that for some reason we've almost fallen into the habit of doing what we're told at night.

Maybe I should take them back to the club, we're watching a movie tomorrow anyway. Tomorrow would be awesome. Though I've lost track of whose setting up which days now. 'It's too confusing.' I thought to myself, falling asleep despite my efforts.

(Damon POV)

We were at a parking lot… I was trying to teach mother how to use a car. She was behaving like herself now… her old self anyway. I was going to try to modernize her a bit now. Because stage 1 of Operation: Mother was complete. Elena and Bonnie were sleeping.

"This is the brake, this is the gas, and this… I don't really know what that's for, never really used it, so don't even try to use it either. For all I know it could set the car on fire. This is the gear shift." We were using an old car but young enough to be like a car we'd buy her later. "This is the wind shield wipers switch, we've got three speeds. Basically slow, medium, and fast. This is an important part of the car, it's called the signal switch. If you want to go left, you pull it this way. If you want to go right, you pull it this way. You have to _always_ remember to use it." Otherwise Stefan will throw a fit at me. "You _always_ wear a seatbelt, otherwise you get a ticket. Trust me, I've got plenty." I chuckled before getting her to try getting the car ready to drive.

"Great job. Now try driving forward. That's the gas."

(Stefan POV)

"Hey Nik." I looked over at him in his chair. I was lying down on his couch, throwing a ball in the air and catching it over and over again. I was bored, Nik was bored and reading, and I was wondering if Damon was doing okay. Mother was a ripper. A ripper like me.

"What?" He replied, not at all friendly. He was annoyed.

"Guess who's the most powerful creature, _and_ my number one friend or maybe I should say _best_ friend." He smirked a bit.

"Me."

"Who's the most handsome man in the world who can get whatever he wants, when he wants and how he wants it?" He looked up at me finally. He was between smirking and glaring. He knew I was trying to get to a point.

"Me?"

"Then why didn't you just force Davina to take what you were trying to give? That's not the Klaus I know. The Klaus I know isn't so soft to let a sixteen or seventeen or eighteen year old _girl_ defy him, in fact he'd be pissed she even had the nerve to do so. Remember Ashley Sanchez?" I had to be careful with my words, Nik was short tempered, impulsive, and had anger issues especially when being called out on something. Ashley, he'd liked her from the start but she denied him something, he _never_ told me, and he killed her. Almost right out.

He sighed and put down his book, crossing his legs and stared at me, his arms on the arm rests. This was dangerous. I should know, I've been with this guy for a few years to pick up on his vibes.

"Why didn't I force Davina to take the money? She wouldn't have used it. Why didn't I compel her? Because she's a friend. Why do I care for her? Because she's proven that she's not an enemy and if I just killed her, Marcel would be upset, not to mention I also like her." I rolled onto my side, keeping eye contact with him.

"Nik, you're using restraint. We both know you hate being restrained, you like getting what you want more. Or am I wrong?"

"I am using restraint? Then you clearly have no idea what's going on Stefan. I'd tell you to put your ear a little closer to the ground instead of me. Then you'd know what was _really_ going on." I sat up. I couldn't stand or he'd take it as a challenge. He'd probably see it as a challenge anyway…

"Then go ahead and do whatever 'secret' thing you're planning on doing. You've gone soft, Nik. Just admit it." He stood immediately. "I admit I've gone soft. I'm not the rippah I used to be. But I'd love to be again. If only you also start being like you were before." He stood there, thinking.

"I'd thought you were still the Ripper of Monterey. You just can't stop being 'hero' Stefan, can you?" It's hard to be friends with a guy who likes that side of me sometimes… but it's worth it.

"Well, right now… I'm taking a break. Just like you are." I stood up. I'd said what I'd wanted to say and now I was done. I smiled at him. "Good night Klaus." I walked out of the room as he said goodnight back. I went to the room I've been sleeping in.


	26. Schedules Or Plots

June 24th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Damon POV)

"Mom, today I'll teach you how to drive. We'll start you off with a manual car. Next we'll move on to an automatic. Eventually you'll get your own car." I said, handing her the keys. I'd drove her to the empty parking lot at Mystic Falls High School. No one was here, so it was perfectly safe for her to screw up.

"Thank you Damon. I appreciate this." I got in the passenger side. This was a borrowed car. I would never let her drive my car. She got in the driver seat and put the seat belt on, over her lap and across her chest, before putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car. Then she stopped.

"You have three pedals underneath you, one is the gas and one is the brake the last one is a clutch. The gas makes you go forward, the brake helps you stop and notice it does not put you in an immediate halt, the clutch changes the gear."

"I thought a clutch was for a motor powered bike."

"You mean a motorcycle? It's for shifting gears, when the clutch is up, the engine is connected to the wheels and when the clutch is down, the engine is disconnected from the wheels." She was confused. You could see it on her face. "For now let's just ignore the clutch. Okay?"

"Okay."

(Klaus POV)

I was looking out over the city as it began to wake up. I'd had breakfast an hour earlier. I couldn't sleep much last night. I needed to get Kara to like me, and faster than I'd expected. Starting next month, I'd be very busy with my initiation ceremony, Elijah's wedding, and I could only act when Elijah was gone.

That gives me three weeks and two days to make her fall in love. Then I had only a week to get done what I had planned. I looked to my right. I needed a plan. I also needed to do something to keep Elijah off my tail. I looked at my house before back down at the street. I knew exactly how to do both at the same time. My targets were Oliver and Van.

(Damon POV)

"Do you have it down now? There are fourteen lessons and I hope to get you through them before the end of this week." So that I can get you a car and driving on your own before Stefan comes home. Yesterday we'd completed lesson one. We'd started late yesterday. "Tell me what the pedals do and which does it." Mom looked at the pedals before pointing at the middle one.

"That is the brake, it helps you stop the car, an immediate stop or slow halt depends on how hard you push on the brake, and you should never push on it too hard." I nodded. She smiled. "This seems quite easy really. Also quite silly."

"What? Learning from your son? Next pedal." She pointed at the one on the right.

"That is the accelerator, or the gas. It makes the car go forward." I nodded. "You said it depends on the shift… gear… you are in if it is forward backward or forward… forward."

"Great job. The clutch?"

"Is this one, the smallest one. It shifts the gears, that is all you have told me."

"Because we're not at the part that the clutch comes in yet. I said to ignore it. Now how do you control speed, fast or slow?"

"The more or less pressure you put on the accelerator. If you are going up a hill you keep your foot on the accelerator."

"Right. Give me the keys and press on it. It should be smooth and easy. Like if you were stepping on the ground." She gave me the keys and pressed on the pedal. She nodded in acknowledgement. "Great. The accelerator should be pressed _gently_ and _progressively_ , _not_ _st_ _o_ _mped_ _on_. Only use your right foot. Got that?"

"The accelerator should be pressed gently and progressively and not stomped on by my right foot."

"Great job. Press the brake with your _right_ foot. It should feel firmer than the accelerator pedal and won't travel right to the floor. If it does, that means something is wrong with the brakes, in which case you call _me._ Understood?" She looked at me and nodded. "Now try the brake. Use it progressively and gently, _just_ like the accelerator. _Never_ stomp on the brake pedal. The brake pedal also operates the brake lights and everyone else will respond to _your_ actions, so there are times you will _deliberately_ rest your foot lightly on the pedal to inform them. There are also times you will _avoid_ unnecessary use of the pedal in case the lights alarm other drivers."

"I understand." She gave a twitch of her lip.

"What is it?"

"It just seems quite more complicated than a horse."

"That is because it _is_ more complicated. The clutch needs to be pressed to the floor when changing gear."

"Damon, what is a 'gear'?"

"When the clutch is up, the engine is connected to the wheels. When the clutch is down, the engine is disconnected from the wheels. Press the pedal down to the floor with your left foot. It should feel similar but a little stiffer than the gas pedal. The clutch is pressed down quickly, and released slowly. The brake doesn't just slow the car down or stop it, there are times you will actually need to keep the car moving at a desired speed by using the brake pedal, like on a slope or hill. Using brake control during slow manoeuvres on a hill means keeping the clutch pedal pressed down and releasing the brake pedal slightly to speed the car up, or pressing it slightly to slow the car down. Brake pedal movements are usually very small."

"Damon what is a 'gear'?"

"A gear is a set of speeds, a racing game teaches you that. Gear one could be speeds between 1 and 10 or 20. Clutch control means controlling the speed of the car using small movements of the clutch pedal. It is usually used during very slow manoeuvres when raising the clutch all the way would make the car go too fast."

"Are we paying attention to the clutch now?"

"Yes but you won't be using it yet. You asked about gears? It's just like I said. In racing games, it teaches you about the gears. We have gears one, two, three, four, and five. Gear one is slower than gear two and all the other gears as well, gear two is faster than gear one but slower than gears three and four and five, gear three is faster than gears one and two but slower than gear four and gear five, gear four is faster than gears one and two and three but slower than gear five, and finally gear five is faster than all of the above. It's just like counting. You can switch from the lower gears to the higher gears but if your going from high to low gears then you _have_ to slow down or you could do damage to the car. It's not going to force you to slow down like it does in car games. Did you get all that?"

"I did." She repeated to me what I said and I smiled, no one ever said she was dumb.

"Low gears give the engine the most force but least speed. High gears are required for higher speeds but have less force so are unable to pull the car away from a standstill. Therefore, gears need to be changed depending on the speed and pulling needs at any particular time. Look at this car's gears. We have four forward gears and two reverse gears. In a car, backward is called reverse. When moving the car away from a standstill, the first gear is selected. As the car gains speed, higher gears are selected until the highest gear is selected for high speed cruising. As the car changes speed in general driving, the correct gear needs to be selected. Listening to the engine note is a great help when determining the correct gear. When selecting or changing gears, the clutch pedal should _always_ be pushed down. Now practice using the gear shift, _without looking_ first."

I turned my phone on and texted Elena what we were doing so that she wouldn't worry. She texted back and I kept it up until Mom spoke. "Damon, I'm ready to keep going." I looked up at her.

"So practice using it and you can look but you can't keep looking at it for too long." I texted Elena for a bit more until Mom was staring at me. "Okay. The handbrake. You see this thing?" I grabbed the handbrake. "You see this button?" I pushed the button in and lowered it down, made sure it was kept in place, and then looked at her. "I just turned the handbrake off. It's like a light switch, most of the time. Up is on, down is off. Remember that. Now you turn it on, off, and then back on just to make sure you have it down."

"Damon that all seems quite-"I looked at her again, I'd gotten a text from Elena, and narrowed my eyes.

"Who's teaching who? When turning it on, you want to push the button in and lift it and when it doesn't move anymore, you release the button _first._ " I texted Elena that I was still on lesson two and planned on moving all the way until lesson four. Tomorrow we'd work on lesson four until lesson nine, for a total number of four. Then we'd take our time for the last, harder, five lessons. "The handbrake is also called the parking break. The handbrake keeps the car stopped when it is stationary without you having to apply pressure to the foot brake. Though, the handbrake only works on the two _rear_ wheels, so it must _never_ be used when the car is moving as it could cause a severe skid. It's not funny like it is in cartoons. Use the handbrake when a stop turns to a wait, such as at traffic lights, or when parked. Never pull the handbrake on without holding the button down. That will cause a clicking sound and will wear out the ratchet which holds the handbrake on. When the handbrake is on a red warning light shows on the instrument panel. The handbrake is off, the warning light goes off. This warns you of a faulty handbrake or if you left the handbrake on when driving. If it's faulty, you call _me_. Got it?"

"Yes Damon."

"Good. Put your hands on the wheel… the steering wheel that's in front of you, not one of the car wheels. Put them on the top, practice steering left and right without crossing your arms or your arm will be broken. Though I suppose getting a broken arm isn't that bad since you're a vampire." She gave me a look but didn't say anything.

"Now what do I do?"

"The steering wheel controls the two _front_ tires, and you should _always_ keep _both_ hands on the steering wheel, _unless_ one hand is needed to operate another control such as the gear lever. When driving in a straight line the wheel should be held in the 'ten to two' position. To do this, imagine the steering wheel as a clock face. Place the left hand on the steering wheel where the number 10 would be and the right hand on the wheel where the 2 would be. Or, the top of the steering wheel has two opened sides where your hands can go for going straight. If your seat is correctly adjusted, your elbows should be _slightly_ bent when holding the steering wheel in the ten to two position. When turning the vehicle _left_ , pull the wheel _down_ with your _left_ hand and _push_ _up_ with your _right_. When turning _right_ , pull the wheel _down_ with your _right_ and _push_ _up_ with your _left_. Practice that for a bit because we're going to go into more difficult controls."

She practised for what might have been 20 minutes before she smiled. "I have it down Damon. Are we going to start driving yet? I think I am ready." I shook my head.

"Not yet Mom. Though we are going into indicators. You'll be driving soon. Especially if you do everything I tell you to. _Never_ let go of the wheel unless you need to shift gears or something. The indicators on your left. Up is right, down is left. When you are turning left, that lever goes _down._ When you are turning right, that lever goes _up._ To keep from signalling when you're turning it off use two fingers and keep your thumb and pointer on the steering wheel. You _must_ indicate when you are turning. Indicators turn on the flashing amber lights on the outside of the car. They show other road users our intentions. Practice that until you don't mess up. Then we'll move on."

"Like this?" I looked over and nodded. She was doing exactly as I told her.

"Right." I let her go on for a few minutes until she was doing it with ease. She even learned how to do it without using the two finger technique. "Do you know what this is?" I held out the keys to her and she nodded.

"That is what turns the car on and off."

"Correct. You're going to learn the ignition now. The gear lever will be in neutral and you will insert the key in the socket. The first click turns on electrical items in the car." I turned on the radio. "Electrics. Another turn will turn on the ignition and you will see warning lights turn on. That's normal. You can check if the warning lights are working correctly. Turn the key clockwise again and the engine will rev up and when the engine does you _release_ the key back into second position. It will turn off the warning lights _minus_ the handbrake. You pull it back to you twice to turn off the car. Do that twice." When she turned it on and off twice, I pressed a button that controlled the mirrors. "You see these things?"

"Yes."

"The interior mirror-" I grabbed the mirror on the top and bottom, not the mirror itself "-you will adjust so you don't have to move your head to look out the back windshield. You only have to flick your eyes to it, any moving of your head and you are doing it wrong. So adjust it. Then we will move on." I waited until she was doing exactly like I said. She didn't have to move her head, she just flicked her eyes to the mirror. "Now we are going to adjust the outside mirrors." I showed her how to adjust them and then let her do the rest. Then I pointed to the sides of the car. "These are your blind spots because the mirrors don't show you this side of the car. So you will have to move your head to the left and right. To drive safely, you must _always_ be aware of what is going on. Any time you are changing direction, or moving the car to the left or right, i.e. changing lanes, you must check the appropriate blind spot first to avoid the risk of collision." She checked her blind spots and then I opened the door, taking the keys with me. "Now let's go take a break. This is part of the lesson. I need to get you out of the car. In five minutes we'll come back and start the actual driving lessons." She smiled.

"Thank you Damon."

"You're welcome Mom."

(Elena POV)

I read my texts from Damon. Damon and Lily were out learning how to drive, or Damon was teaching Lily to drive. I hope she does well. I finished eating my breakfast burrito and Bonnie finished her salad. I texted Caroline and she texted back only that she was in class.

"Hey Bonnie? How long are college courses in summer?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry Elena, I don't know but I'll look it up. Why don't you go look up a movie to watch while we wait for them to come back?" I nodded, smiling.

"Okay. I'll do that."

"Make it a comedy." She called as I left the room, done with my food. I sat down on the couch and began to look through the movies before finding one I thought Bonnie would like. When I pressed play, Bonnie came in smiling.

"Caroline will be out July 12th and that means she has only two weeks and four days left before she has to take a summer break but I think by then we'll already be soon to starting college again."

"I can't believe Jeremy's already going to start having college." She nodded.

"Me either. It's amazing how time flies sometimes." I nodded this time.

"Do you think this movie will be okay?" I asked as the movie started. She smiled.

"I think it'll be great."

(Bonnie POV)

I was right about one thing, we'd only have six weeks and three days before we went right back to college. Caroline was working hard to get a bachelors degree. I suppose we should be working hard too. Elena wants to be a nurse and I want to be… I actually have no clue.

I began to watch the movie as it started. Jeremy wanted to be an artist. That was cool. I was excited for Jer. He was already a good artist. The only thing I didn't like was that he was planning on going to college in New Orleans. That's where Klaus lives and if Jeremy is near Klaus, Jeremy could be in danger.

"Have you tried talking Jeremy out of going to college in New Orleans Elena?"

"I've tried and he just gets upset at me. He accuses me of not trusting Kol and Tyler. I do. I do trust them, it's Klaus I don't trust. He tried to kill me. I apologized for killing Kol that one time. Kol came back. Isn't that enough for Klaus?"

"I don't know Elena. I've not spoke or seen Klaus in years. The good thing is that Klaus doesn't live here anymore. Otherwise I'd be worried what he's doing. He's been quiet except for those times he's either picked up or dropped off Tyler or Jeremy."

"I need to call Jeremy." Elena stood up and walked out of the room, so I paused the movie and waited for her to come back and tell me what Jeremy said. I just hoped Klaus wasn't near Jeremy to hear their conversation.

(Caroline POV)

I flopped on my bed in my dorm, I'd just been through hours of classes and now I had hours of studying to do. I sighed. Getting a Bachelors degree, let alone a doctorate. What my friends didn't know was that I was using my summers to get into more than one college. Where did the money come from to do that? All that money I got from graduating from High School. Klaus gave me $100,000. At the time I thought he was crazy. Now I'm grateful.

I sighed and rolled over, snuggling into my pillow. I had 30 minutes to sleep before I had to head over to my other campus. I could either text Klaus or sleep… I wouldn't get the chance to sleep for another seven or eight hours… I choose sleep. I closed my eyes after plugging in my phone to charge and played music that was relaxing. Though then I stood up and went and took a quick shower before going to sleep with an alarm set on to wake me.

(Klaus POV)

Right now I was sitting at my desk, having finished talking to Kai, marking things on my phone's calendar. Like my initiation, Elijah's wedding, and all those things to remind me if I possibly forget one of my important dates.

I'd called my father before talking to Kai to tell him when I was coming over, finally having decided. He was happy to hear from me since my mother was not in the country. She'd taken Mikael, Dahlia, and Freya to Norway… or something. I'd already made the actions it would take to have everything perfect. Mother would be coming back… actually that's an unfinished project.

I pulled up my computer and began typing away to get things set up the way I wanted them to. If I didn't figure this out they wouldn't be here for Elijah's wedding. Then I could send them back when they came. The problem: I have no idea what city or province or whatever they were in! Damn!

I picked up my phone before remembering that Mother doesn't have a phone. I growled before trying to think. I need Genevieve. She's a witch. Mother's a witch. Easy as that. I stood up and opened my door.

"Genevieve!" I heard a call before a few minutes later she came into sight. How beautiful she is. I hummed in delight and smiled at her. She smiled back and batted her eyes. I rolled mine as she came into my office. "I need you to contact my mother. I have this for you." I pulled out what I used the last time I had someone contact my mother with.

I sat down and wrote down my message. "Send this. I told her to send a reply. I need to make the arrangements for her arrival back to this city."

With that over, I had to move on to the next item of business. "Gen? What do you know about Kara and Davina? You saw them fight that night we had the party. You helped me split them up."

"I know she does not approve of Davina being in any form of authority because of her young age and she does not approve of you choosing for the witches who is and who is not in charge. I told you that." I nodded.

"Do you think you could talk to Kara about Davina? Since she accepts you being in charge perhaps?" I put my hand on hers. "I would really appreciate it Gen." She was thinking and then she spoke after smiling at me.

"May I have your word you will let me and Hayley handle our children?" I smiled.

"Of course. You have my word." I beamed at her, teeth showing. She looked at me suspiciously. I removed my hand. "Now that I have that matter settled, you may leave. I also will be leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Davina." She nodded and I stood, she stood with me, and she walked out of my office. Now I had to attack Oliver and save Van from Stefan's plan. That would finish off today's tasks. Besides for checking in on the kids.

(Esther POV)

I was counting the money that Niklaus had sent me for Mikael, Dahlia, Freya, and me to go from here to the airport here to New Orleans airport and to a taxi and then back again. He wanted to make sure I was there for my first born son's wedding. That, I believe, is the nicest thing Niklaus has ever done for me. It was so nice that I had begun to cry tears of joy.

My son was getting married. I could not wait to see who Elijah was getting married to. Niklaus has given us a three week limit before we should come over. Then we could come back to Norway for the rest of the month until our designated time of August. Two weeks and a day.

"Your children love you very much." Freya said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"My children do love me. Thank you Freya." I bowed my head slightly to her.

(Caroline POV)

I jumped when the alarm went off and got ready to go to my next class. I texted Bonnie and Elena to have a good time and then ran to my car to go to my other campus. I drove and cleared my mind to think of all the homework I need to do before tomorrow.

Though I don't really have trouble with the homework that I get. That's a good side of all these classes. It's just the going and coming, hardly being able to speak to my friends or Klaus, and having hardly any sleep. To fix that I drink lots of coffee from my mug that I got for graduating High School.

When I got to the campus, I ran inside to my class and sat down in my desk, ready to take notes again. What a stressful life I live, but at least I'm not slacking or failing. I'm working hard to get my dream job.

(Klaus POV)

I was walking a shocked into adrenaline Van home to Kara's house. I'd bit those vampires, they weren't Marcel's, and they'd left immediately. I'd have to go finish the job later. I met Kara at her house, she was searching for Van and when she saw him scratched she walked over to us.

"What happened?"

"He got attacked by some young vampires who aren't from here. I chased them off." She looked at me suspiciously. "I gave them a bite they wouldn't soon forget." She was still a bit suspicious. "I can heal your son if you want me to. I just couldn't stand there and watch him get hurt, I know you care about him and as King it is my duty to protect all of those who live in my city. I'll put a law into effect for a while against foreigners." She smiled and shook her head, SAFE! I gave her a gentle smile.

"That is not necessary." She kissed me, and I being the 'gentleman' I am froze in shock. I blinked twice before smiling wider, forcing out a blush. I laughed nervously.

"You should really take care of Van's injuries if you don't want me to care for him."

"Van, come inside. Nik? Thank you for saving my son." I bowed to her, smiling up at her.

"You're welcome Kara. It was truly my pleasure." She gave me on last long glance before heading back inside her house. That… went… _just_ as I planned it. I turned around and on the next block I let out my smile that was bursting to come out.

Off to turn some Guerreras into hybrids and then attack Oliver. I needed cover up this vampire blood on me somehow didn't I? I chuckled before vamping off into my destination.

(Caroline POV)

Finally! Some well needed sleep. I'd just finished all my homework. I wish I could watch TV. I don't have a TV. I showered and washed my hair before drying it to get dressed for bed to start the whole cycle over again.

I laid in bed and texted Elena and Bonnie a few times before smiling, and sending Klaus a text. 'Hey. How are you?' I got a reply in a few seconds and I began to read. 'I'm doing well, you?'

'I miss you.'

'Want a ticket to New Orleans? Elijah's getting married.'

'Married? To who!'

'Looks like Elena and has lived 500 years of a miserable low life kind of life.'

'Klaus. Don't be mean. I know Katherine's a jerk but she doesn't deserve to be talked about that way behind her back. She almost died!'

'Cured her.' I shook my head as my eye lids began to droop.

'I love you Klaus. Good night.' I sent him that before turning my phone off and plugging it in to go to sleep this time.

(Kol POV)

Nik said this was our last night in the bunk bed. So not cool. That's why I've kind of resolved to not leave this bed until I'm dragged from it. Believe I will put up a fight over it. I was under the covers of the second bed from the floor.

Jeremy was below me and Kai was on top. Tyler was above me. Tyler was restless but I could understand since Nik kind of lost his patience with Ty. Tyler put up a fight about feeding. So Nik had proceeded to- do what Nik does. … Maybe putting a fight about the bed wasn't such a great idea.

I yawned and rolled over, closing my eyes as I began to fall asleep. This day had been awesome. TV, books, and a movie all in one day. We had snow cones! I must say, I've really out done myself.

(Damon POV)

I was in bed. Elena, Bonnie, and Mom had gone out for a movie. One I'd already seen. Teaching her how to actually _move_ the car was harder than I thought. She wouldn't go above 5 miles per hour. No matter how many times I assured her she and I were vampires and thus were hard to kill in a crash. Unless the car's on fire. Then we probably are dead.

We still had a long way to go and I had a week or less until Stefan came home to see my progress. Hopefully by the time Stefan's home, Operation: Mom will be complete. I'm not getting my hopes up though. I heard a knock on the door and I looked up.

"Hey Damon. Lily tire you out yet?"

"Enzo, what's it like going five miles per hour?"

"Pretty slow. Might as well get out and walk."

"Exactly. Lily refuses, absolutely refuses to go above five. Any advice? Or how about you get her to do that? We've been taking turns driving that car. I'd rather teach Elena how to drive." He chuckled.

"You'd rather be with Elena either way. Just think of it this way, when Stefan gets back it will be his problem. I'd love to help encourage Lily to drive like a normally sane person rather than a crazy person."

"If she were crazy, she'd refuse to go lower than the speed of a 100."

"Then you'd really be in trouble."


	27. To Tell Or Not To Tell

June 25th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Damon POV)

Enzo, Bonnie, Elena, and Lily were all up, and me, at 6 AM. So I had cooked breakfast, I made faces on them like I usually do. Pancakes. When we were done, I began to herd them out the door, I had plans for today.

"Come on, up everyone, let's go! Let's go!" They walked to the door and out, Elena walking beside me.

"What's going on Damon?"

"We're going on a road trip. You wanted to bond with Mom? Now is your chance, just make sure to put your seat belt on, it might be a bumpy ride. Guess who's driving." I opened the car door for her, Enzo and Bonnie were in the back. Elena smiled and got in, I'd charged everyone's phones last night while they were sleeping and I got up to feed.

I opened the driver door for Mom, she'd sat in shot gun. "Damon? Are you not driving?"

"Nope, I'm not." I looked at her, smiling. "You are."

(Klaus POV)

"Niklaus! What was that phone call about?" I looked up from the television. The kids were already gone, I'd had my chat with Kai, and sent them on their way. They were going to watch a movie in theatres and Kol had asked me for more cash.

"What?" I said, exasperated. I knew exactly what, I'd listened in. Jackson had called.

"You attacked Oliver."

"If you wanted me not to attack Oliver, you should have said so."

"Oliver is Jackson's Beta, as the wolves say, therefore you should know without having to be told."

"Well you should have made it obvious." I turned back to the TV and Elijah sighed. Suppose I'm getting an earful, especially if Finn knows.

(Jeremy POV)

We were at the movies right now and Kol showed us to the seats he always picks out. The middle ones at the middle row, front row, or back row. Today he chose the front row. He sat down, no food this time, we'd just had breakfast.

We were watching Dope this time. I had forgotten to ask him what the movie was about but so far all movies Kol's picked have been great even if it does have a twist. Kol didn't think so though, he was upset. A few minutes later, after commercials, the movie began.

He's got a video game system? Cool! Pray away the gay? White shit? This is probably a black movie…. Reminds me of my senior year at high school. I chuckled, feeling bad for Malcolm.

"Reminds me of Nik." Kol whispered, laughing.

When the gun shot went off I jumped, I hadn't been expecting that even though they're a freaking gang! I don't want to watch that! Though you can tell he likes that girl. I didn't get to catch her name. They got drugs in their backpack? I heard Kol chuckling. I remember school days in Denver... I think it's Denver.

"Gangster land." Kol whispered. Oh shit. RUN!

I sighed in relief that they didn't get caught. Instead he found his iPhone. What he was tracking them with. Please tell me none of them are his dad. I think he'll take any girl who will have sex with him. Wow. She's a horrible driver. But I could hear Tyler and Kol laughing. Kai had chuckled. What does it take to make him laugh?

Please let him get a great interview. It would mean so much to him. I know I need to get into college. Whoa. Their freaking geniuses. This movie is awesome. Now that's what I call a party! I looked at Kol and back at the movie. You're going to get caught at some point! Stop doing it at the school! What the hell is wrong with you? Hey I know that girl. I chuckled again at Malcolm's friends. Man. I knew it! Do something!… He's a genius. They're all brilliant. I love this movie.

"Love the music." Tyler said, standing up and stretching. "What's next Kol?" Kol pulled him back into his seat.

"Wait for the movie to be over Ty Ty." Tyler glared at him.

"Dude, don't call me that."

"Klaus does." Tyler looked away from Kol and back at the movie.

(Kai POV)

People entered on stage before one spoke. As always it was a whole brand new group, no actors were reprising.

"Now fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour Draws on apace; four happy days bring in Another moon: but, O, methinks how slow This old moon wanes!..."

"Remember no mistakes!"

"I like that guy, he reminds me of you Kol." Tyler said.

"Shush, their still going at it." Kol nodded in thanks before encouraging his actors.

"Kol, I don't think I like this play." Jeremy complained.

"Actually I thought it was funny." I replied.

"Well Jeremy, it's just a play."

"It's 'he did fly' not 'did he fly'! Try it again. I expect better." Kol demanded before they went on.

This time Kol had hit a few people for making mistakes. Jeremy and Tyler watched in silence. I waited for the play to continue.

Kol fixed a few more mistakes before they all bowed and were dismissed.

"Remember! Don't be seen or it's the death of you. Thank you for your mediocre performance."

"Kol!" Jeremy shook his head. "It was a great performance."

(Kol POV)

I was rather disappointed in my actors but at least my audience liked it. We were now in the living room, watching commercials. Okay we were really watching TV. Last time on Total Drama, Lindsey had been kicked off but she had given Heather a long cussing out that no one had ever done on the show before.

The Wand. Chooses The Wizard. Whoa. Does it work? I don't think it does. You're not supposed to say it out loud! Magic isn't real? I beg to differ. My mother was a witch. He's got to be lying about yelling that long.

The Ape. Why is the bell wearing glasses? Oh ho! Darwin! Her high five is hilarious. That is disgusting. Break it! Break her trophy! Friends don't pretend to be your friend!

It's... a horror movie... This is going to be predictable. Still love Izzy and Leshawna. Looks like Chef. How would you get such a good picture of a _killer_?! See? It's Chef. Ha Ha! In her FACE! That was awesome, even if predictable. DJ got kicked off? That's horrible.

"Adventure time, come on grab your friends. We'll go to a very distant land. Jake the dog and Finn the human the fun will never end. It's Adventure Time." I sang the song perfectly this time! Yay for me!

This is funny. Funniest princess ever. That's a banana, not a phone. That is weird. Whoa. Cool. Is he dead?! Why does no one know that's the ICE king? Finally. Bad joke Finn. Swamp of embarrassment? Baby Finn? That was funny, kind of.

(Rebekah POV)

"Why do you want to watch this movie?" Nik asked.

"Because it's inspiring and you haven't watched a movie with me this week. Next week it's Letters To Juliet." Nik looked at me before rolling his eyes and back to the movie screen.

Why wasn't the movie making sound? Is there something wrong? No there it goes. I remember riding on a train. That was kind of fun. But for so long? It's become dull.

"How long is this movie?"

"Two hours. Be quiet." He chuckled before going quiet. I gasped when I read the note. Wilhelm died? That's horrible. Nik smirked at me.

"April Young." Wait... that was her husband wasn't it? I feel horrible for her. Heart attack. I'm happy she can support her. Did she just say Louse? I hate him and that man. What? Am I just supposed to believe what you say?

Part Two? This is a play? Not bad. It's like Gone With The Wind but hopefully less tragic. Why everyone is so obsessed with tragedies I won't understand. How many years have passed? Have years passed?

The score reminds me of that play. Whoa. That's amazing. I love nature for that reason. Attraction to the villain? Their drunk. Werewolves?

Oh no. They're having a fight. Um... she's watching the internet. Okay. Klaus! The director is Klaus! Santa Klaus? I chuckled and looked over at Nik. He was smirking himself but I couldn't tell if he was seething or laughing.

What's going on? Is she being fired? Their role playing. It's very strange to be watching people trying to learn their lines in a movie. It's weird. I chuckled at the end of the scene.

You shouldn't drive if it's going to rain. Why did she run up the stairs? To watch. I hope she can do it. I don't know what to hope for. Just that she doesn't get in an accident. It is making me feel high.

A movie? Inside a movie? That's... weird but interesting. That's horrible! She's great. What? No! Did she win? Their going to crash aren't they?

Are they role playing again? Yep. Okay. They slept. And went down the wrong path. Least it's not a horror movie.

No! I feel bad for her. She's moving away. Are they role playing or what? This is getting confusing and it's playing with my emotions. I've had enough men that do that.

They spent the whole night flattering you. She's high. Oh my gosh, what happened. I grabbed Nick's hand.

"Nik, what happened?"

"She either got lost, died, or left her there." A few weeks later? What happened to her? I should look it up. Epilogue. That means it's coming to an end.

Paparazzi. She got a new assistant. Ugh. I shook my head, disappointed in her. She went to Tokyo! Bitch.

Please tell me I'm not watching the play. Still reminds me of Gone With The Wind. That's good.

She's a horrible person. I like that man. Their doing the play! This is awesome! I hope she does well. Do I get to watch? No.

"Kristen Stewart? Why do I remember that name Nik?"

"Panic Room? Caroline? Twilight? One of her other movies? Publicity?"

"The movie is over?" He stood up but I grabbed his arm. "Wait, Niky. Wait until the movie is over please? For me?" he looked down at me and nodded.

"For you sister." he sat back down. "Love the score, right?"

"Agreed, though most of it reminded me of Gone With The Wind."

"It wasn't a tragedy. But I am curious as to why she did disappear."

"Loved the movie though."

"Oh, certainly. If that's your style."

(Klaus POV)

"Kara, how is he? How is Van?" I asked. I'd left Rebekah at home for some alone time with Stefan so I could have some alone time with Kara. She was still suspicious but slowly she was getting over it. Which I was thankful for.

"He's okay. Thank you for asking, Nik." I nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do for either you or your children?"

"Nothing that I can think of. We are doing fine. How are you doing? What happened to those vampires?"

"They will be either killed or exiled. Your choice really. It was your son who got attacked. Had I known it was going to happen, I would have killed them before they had the chance." I looked at her, frowning. She blinked.

"Would you really? For a witch? Who opposes your choice of regent?" I nodded.

"Yes, it doesn't matter if you disagree with me. You are a part of this community. You are a strong hold for the witches, not to mention you're an Elder. As I've learned before, an Elder is to be respected." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"I've work to do, but Nik, thank you so much for what you did for Van." She kissed my cheek and I froze in shock before slowly beaming. I bowed my head.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Nguyen." She chuckled, _actually_ chuckled at that. She beamed herself.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." I nodded. She walked off to go to work. I walked out of the store before heading over to Davina's. I'd bought groceries for her and Tim. Enough food and drinks to fill up the fridge, freezer, pantry, and cabinets were to be filled with spices and such. The bottom cabinets were to have pots and pans. I'd bought the basics for her kitchen. I'd also bought her bedroom some things and her bathroom some things. Everything I could think of that she should need. I knocked on Davina's door.

"Davina! I brought you necessities. I assure you will find them to your liking. No junk foods, nothing like that. All healthy foods, considering your pregnant. Does Marcellus know? I'm supposing he doesn't. How often does he come over?"

"Klaus? What is all that?"

"It's for your apartment. You have salads, soups, bread. All the healthy foods, I even brought eggs! How do you like it?"

"How am I supposed to pay for all that?"

"Answer my questions first, then I'll answer yours." I smirked at her and she sighed. "What? Elijah would call this 'generosity' or something like that. I suppose you should be grateful… I mean you should be happy." I smiled wider at her.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" She asked, laughing. I shrugged.

"Lots of people ask that question. I say to them that there's nothing wrong with me but there's something wrong with them. You are an exception. I don't want you to starve nor do I want Tim to starve. You do realize your a human right? Even if you are a witch?"

"I'll begin to answer your questions but you have to let me put all these groceries away by myself. Got it? That's how I'm going to pay for this."

"Manual labour for a pregnant female? Not on my watch, sweetheart." I began to put away her things for her. "Your payment is respecting me enough to say thank you and to answer my questions. How is that?" She sighed and sat on the couch. "By the way, your electric, plumbing, and house bills have been paid." I smiled at her as I put the freezer foods in the freezer.

"At least Marcel cares about what I want. You do whatever you please."

"The difference between me and my son." I beamed at her before quickly getting back to work.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?"

"Does Marcellus know you are pregnant? How often does he come over?"

"Marcel… doesn't know it yet. I would like you to not tell him. I want to tell him." I nodded in understanding. "He comes over at least once a day."

"Do you want him to come over more often?"

"No! I wish he'd come less often. I do realize I'm still a human, even if I am a witch."

"I wish I could keep Marcellus from coming over but he loves you and you know… you can't keep this from him forever. He's going to find out the instant your stomach gets to be too big and then it'd be too late to tell him yourself. Marcel's not dumb. I'd give him… until your third month of pregnancy to figure it out."

"I know Klaus. Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you think he would be mad when he finds out? If he hears that heartbeat he will figure it out sooner than later."

"I don't know what to think. I don't know why I'm not telling him. I'll tell him… tomorrow. It would look bad if you knew before he did."

"I suppose I agree with that." I closed the freezer and opened the fridge before putting things inside it.

"Are you sure about making me regent Klaus? I think I should ask for the witches decision."

"Either you are regent or Esther is regent. Preferably you are. Just tell them you know how to take me down or something. Davina, do you want to know how to woo your audience? Your people?"

"Yes?"

"Listen to them. When you know what they want, tell them what they want to hear. Now to actually do what they want is up to you. I know this because I have been in charge of a lot of activities before. I have to do the same thing with my siblings. Or I did. That was a long time ago."

We were in silence for a while as I put things away and she sat on the couch watching me. Soon all the things I'd bought were put away. Davina and Tim should be fine for a month at most. Depends on how much they eat actually.

"Well if you are done talking then I suppose I should get going. How is Tim?"

"Tim? Tim has five days before he's either accepted or denied. I'm getting anxious about it. If he's denied then… I don't know what we're going to do." She looked at the floor. She was crying. I vamped over to the couch and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer to me.

"Shush, Davina. Do you really think Marcel and I would let you get lost in that dumb human world? I would support you. I have money to give my family their every wish and beyond. You know, in a way, you are Marcel's daughter. In which case you are also my responsibility. Marcel would also help you. I know he would." I smiled at her and she sighed, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you for the support Klaus."

"Hmm. How does Tim make money for the apartment you two live in?"

"We barely get by." She looked out her window where you could see one of the pools of the apartment complex. "I wish I could work but no one would hire me because-"

"I know why, sweetheart. No need to explain. Are you feeling better?" She nodded. I turned on the television and turned it to a channel for comedy. "Anytime you need someone, I am just a call away." I kissed her cheek before getting up. She smiled up at me.

"Thank you Klaus, for everything." I nodded.

"For you Davina." I walked out of her apartment and went to find Hayley. Lately she seemed lonely.

(Caroline POV)

'In conclusion…' I finished my essay for one of my classes before sighing in relief. There. All of my homework is done. Tomorrow is Friday, then it's a two day break… which will be used for studying. All I have to remember is that this is going to be worth it. It will be worth it.

I put my papers away and picked up one of my text books before beginning to read. I'd read five chapters of each book before getting some rest. Then it's back off to my other campus for classes. I wonder what Elena and Bonnie are doing. Need to focus.

(Tyler POV)

Today had been awesome. It had been fun. I'd taken a bath and Daddy had been waiting with a bottle of blood. He offered it to me and, instead of letting last night repeat, I drank it myself. He kissed my forehead before leading me to a bedroom where Jeremy was already in bed. I looked up at him.

"Where are Kol and Kai?"

"In their own bed. Do not worry lil' mate. Everything is okay. Are you ready for bed?" Like I had a choice. Though that's kind of funny. I nodded. He kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I hugged him back before going to get in bed… with Jeremy… this is weird…

(Damon POV)

"That was fun Damon." Mom said. She'd driven the way to and back. She'd had a hard time but she managed it.

"That drive had everything you'd need for any situation. Without accidents. We'll have another drive tomorrow but somewhere different this time. I'm glad you had fun."

"Damon, I noticed we went to Atlanta." Elena said, walking into the room with dinner. Which was… pizza? "I remember the first time we went there." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Glad you do. Did you enjoy the restaurant?"

"Vortex Bar and Grill or something like that? Yeah, they had good food."

"Especially the burgers. Though that's practically all they sold." Bonnie came in with soda.

"Can I help ladies?" Mom stood up and walked over and soon everyone had a plate of pizza, left over french fries, and a cup of soda. "After dinner I might have a spot of tea and then off to bed." Mom said over dinner.

"I'm just going to bed. It's been a long day." Bonnie yawned.


	28. Almost

June 26th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Damon POV)

I was feeding with Mom and Elena, we'd brought blood bags from downstairs in the basement. I'd take Mom to see Alaric today, she'd spent all day yesterday driving. She didn't need another long drive today. We had four days before Stefan came home. He'd be pleased with my progress.

When we finished, I looked up at Mom. "Do you want to meet one of my friends? He's off work for the summer. He's a professor of witch culture."

"It's occult studies Damon." Elena corrected.

"I believe I have met him. What is his name?"

"Let's go see him. Elena, keep Bonnie and Enzo with you."

(Klaus POV)

I am officially bored. I sighed as I laid my head on the desk and my arms holding the other side of the desk. Stefan was out hunting with Rebekah and Elijah was upset with me. Finn was out with Sage and Hayley and Genevieve were with Kolinn and Geena. Marcel was out at his 'secret' hide out and the kids were out for the day. Leaving me alone.

I need to find something to do, preferably it's going to be fun. Today is Friday. I won't attack Oliver again, that would be stupid, and get my father's attention. I need his attention as far from me as possible. Thus I stay away from the bayou until my initiation. I can't see Kara until later, and Stefan is out. What does that leave? So many things I could do, so many things I'm not interested in. I have to pick one.

I'm going to go think about my… plans… for Elena while I buy presents for the kids since their leaving soon anyway. They need something to remember me by while their with Damon and, the worst part, with Elena Petrova. I wonder what Eli's choice would be if he had to choose between Elena and Katerina…

(Kai POV)

This movie makes everything look interesting. Their not speaking English. Surely Kol wouldn't take us to see a movie that makes no sense. There it is, the reason I came to see this movie, the music. So far the music is the only thing I like about this movie. The rest I don't understand what's going on. She's afraid of her husband? He likes Paris. So does Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova. which ever name you prefer. He went to go find his old girlfriend who left him? I wouldn't go looking unless it was to hurt her. Is he crying? Then Tyler spoke for the first time in this movie.

"I know that language" He whispered. "Dad's spoke it often in the house. French." That movie is weird. I didn't understand anything but the music was awesome.

(Kol POV)

"Wow. Look at all this art. In one building." Jeremy said, looking around, trying to take a look at everything at once.

"Never been in an art museum before Jer? What if I got you a job in art? Where you draw or paint and people buy it for millions of dollars?" Jeremy shook his head.

"That's not possible. I'd have to be really famous."

"I can make you famous. Tyler, go compel someone."

"Kol! Not like that! Otherwise it means nothing."

"Not to mention make you feel empty inside." Kai replied.

"Tyler, 50 people it is. If 50 people are interested, then everyone will want to know why. And when Jer shows off his awesome painting skills..."

"He'll be rich like me." We snickered at our little joke. But Jeremy was upset. I frowned.

"Aw, don't be upset Jeremy. I'm just trying to make a joke and help at the same time. Obviously it's not working."

"Well it's not funny. But thank you for trying to help Kol."

"I personally don't get art. If you like someone's painting, which is basically their inner thoughts or feelings or something near them or in their imagination then you should also like the person. Isn't that what it means?" Kai asked.

"Actually, you know, I've never really thought about it. That's deep."

"Thank you." Kai smiled before looking around at the art himself. Tyler had already moved on and Jeremy was the one taking the longest to move on. I was drawing a baseball hat on my phone. I staid with Jeremy.

"Kol, I'm bored. When can we do something that's fun? You know besides to go to expensive places?"

"Wait till we get to Mystic Falls. Then I'll be in charge of everything. I'm an Original, Damon's a vampire. He can't beat me."

"Dude, he broke your neck once."

"And I beat him with a baseball bat."

"Why are Klaus and Stefan such good friends?"

"Because Stefan reminds Nik of something he used to be or something."

"What a good person?"

"Hey. He used to be meaner than he is now. At that time, Elena would have been dead before Nik could think twice."

"Um… thanks? I suppose Elijah's the only one who's not a murdering lunatic."

"Haven't you been paying attention Jer? Rebekah doesn't kill that many people, I don't kill that many people, Elijah doesn't kill that many people… he hardly does kill, and Finn only tries to kill his siblings. Especially if their name starts with K." He scoffed.

"Says the guy who killed a bunch of vampires that his brother turned."

"He wanted you to kill them. I was doing you a favour. Besides they wanted to kill you. If anything, your sister actually killed me. But I forgive her."

"Thanks, really. For forgiving her."

"Your welcome. Besides your sister sucks at making apologies. If I waited for her to actually apologize for her making you kill me, I'd be waiting until she actually gets herself killed. Some where along the line she's going to piss off a vampire or a witch or a werewolf or a human and they'll end up killing her." Jeremy stared at me after that. "Too much?"

(Tyler POV)

She manipulated her mother. Whoa. Their amazing. Now you're scaring me. I've seen this episode before. Uh oh. Nothing is going his way. Screw science. Her explanation is dumb. Ha ha he he. He blew up the school with his bad luck. I love Chris. He's hilarious. I think there's a new Total Drama playing now. I wonder if he's in it. She's lying. Adventure Time! I couldn't stop laughing, even if I had seen this on already. Yay! He's got a story! Time out. Ew that's disgusting! A slug trying to get snail chicks. Also funny.

(Klaus POV)

"Kara." I sang. She looked at me, smiling and beaming away.

"Glad to see you today." I hummed at her, smiling myself.

"You know, every time I see you, I remember that there is still beauty in this forsaken world. It makes life not that hard to endure. I cannot be killed and that is both a blessing and a curse. You however are free to live as you choose."

"You're wrong there. I'm a witch and an Elder. I have to be that. The only thing I get to choose is my job. And my children. Thank you for saving Van that day. I don't know what I would have done had he died." She kissed my cheek and then went back to work. "Will you be having your usual?"

"Mm hm. I will. I'll pay double." I whispered the last sentence in her ear. "I want to keep your job up and running and prove that I am grateful to you."

"Being grateful doesn't always mean money." I nodded.

"Yes but I have too much money. I could buy you a Jacuzzi and still have tons of money."

"Nik, would it be too much to… ask you on a date?" I smiled gently.

"No ma'am. It is not too much. Just tell me when and where and how."

"I'll text you. I remember you sending me your number when we first met." She smiled fondly at me. I returned the smile. "Until then. Van, can you bring Mr. Mikaelson his coffee?" Van obeyed and thanked me for saving his life. Past the suspicion. That made me happy.

"Davina! Are you home?" I called, knowing she was home.

"Why do you just barge in Klaus?"

"Because I love you." I smiled at her. I loved being with Davina more because I could be myself instead of the man I pretended to be. She wouldn't really be surprised at my actions. Nor become suspicious again.

"Well stop barging in and I'll accept your love." She closed her door and handed me the remote to her television. I flopped myself on her couch and turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. I wasn't here to watch TV.

"Did you tell him?" She groaned.

"I forgot." I smiled.

"Call him. Now."

"What? No."

"Now." I called.

"No."

"Now." I sang.

"No."

"Do it… now!" I heard her sigh and I chuckled. I could be very annoying when I wanted to be.

"Klaus..." She sighed, complaining.

"Do it… NOW!" She groaned and picked up the phone. She began to dial. The phone began to ring.

"Hey Marcel." I listened for his voice and sure enough she called him. "I was just wondering how you were."

"I'm doing great D. Thanks for the check up. Can I ask what brought it on?"

"Just bored. Tim's out playing in the subway."

"I'll go give him some money. But not too much, don't worry, I remember. You want to make it 'fair and square' as you call it. The way the humans do."

"Thank you Marcel. I love you."

"Love you too D." She hung up.

"Really?" She poked her head out to see me.

"You said call him, not tell him." She smiled and went back into the kitchen. I growled at her.

"You have until Tuesday to tell him, if you have not then I will. Otherwise he'll feel heartbroken you didn't tell him the instant you found out. I know my son more than anyone. I will _not_ have a hurt Marcellus. I dealt with that the first time he had a girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"If you really want to know, ask Marcellus. He'll tell you. I also love you Davina. I have to go. Plans to plan, people to kill."

"Klaus!"

"What? I'm just kidding. Maybe." I vamped out of her house, laughing to myself.

(Jeremy POV)

Kol and I were in a room and in a bed together. He was smiling at me. "Let's go find some fun."

"Uh, no thanks. You guys tired me out with all that running and walking about. We went to so many museums today it's amazing. I think New Orleans is amazing for it's culture and art. I think if Elena saw this place she'd love it too."

"Yeah… no. No Elena in this city. It's not been damaged yet by her presence." I rolled my eyes at him.

"To sleep you two." Elijah's voice called. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep with Kol talking into my ear about things. "KOL! It's midnight, get to bed." Kol sighed.

"Fine Lijah. If you read me a bedtime story. … Shut up Finn!" Kol hid under the covers as Klaus came storming into the room. I pretended to be asleep or tried.

"Kol, go to sleep now, you are keeping Jeremy up with all your chatter."

"Not chattering Nik. Just having some fun."

"You can have fun tomorrow."

"But Niky!"

"Do you want a bed by yourself?" Kol sighed and shook his head. "Then sleep. I will not be turning into our parents. I'll have Finn do it." Kol gasped and instantly tried to get to sleep. Klaus kissed our foreheads again before leaving.

(Damon POV)

"I think Alaric is a great man, I love the idea of you and him being friends. I think tomorrow I will bake sweets and take them to Alaric and Josette." Wasn't Joe pregnant? I looked up at Mom.

"You want to learn how to bake brownies? That's Ric's favourite, especially the blood flavoured ones." I smirked. She looked at me, frowning. I knew Ric was human now. He actually prefers chocolate, peanut butter chocolate, and vanilla.

"Damon, that is _not_ funny." Judgy.


	29. Don't Play With Fire

June 27th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Damon POV)

"What do you think of a shopping spree for Lily, Damon?" I looked up to see Enzo. I had previously been staring at my clock, willing the summer to come to an end. Or at least this month, I've had about as much of that woman I can take. I couldn't just stash her in the cells anymore.

"If you do, I'm not coming. I need a break. Make sure she drives back and forth. If she drives again tomorrow, I can skip her going to a school, they'd probably freak out at how little she knows of this century, and go right to getting a license and then her own car."

"You made that plan on your own?"

"What Stefan and Elena tasked me with was modernizing her. I'm doing that. The final step is driving. She's a fast learner and she also annoys the hell out of me."

"It's odd teaching your own mother who's been stuck in the 17th century isn't it?" I looked at him.

"Shut it Enzo."

(Klaus POV)

Elijah was still kind of upset with me, he wouldn't really talk much to me but our relationship was getting better. I could just go apologize to him, Father, Jackson, and Oliver for trying to murder Oliver again but then I'd have to apologize. And mean it. Something I'm not really good at.

Father, of course, was displeased that I'd attacked Oliver and made his displeasure very well known. I couldn't really sit well yesterday. The only good thing is that Esther, Mikael, and Dahlia were no where to be seen. 'Okay their in Norway. They still exist.' I chuckled at that before looking around for Stefan.

I still had plans for Elena, Kara, Davina, and the kids. My plans were however beginning to pile up and I needed to figure out how to accomplish them. Especially helping Jeremy with a realization he needs to have.

(Tyler POV)

Kol had missed the first twenty minutes of the movie. Now he was back and smirking as well. He had something up his sleeve, I knew he did. Why else take twenty minutes for getting food? I told Kol about the old man lock picking a car. Sure I could break open a locked car but it was another thing to pick lock it. Though he told me that all Originals could pick lock anything they put their hands on. I believed him all but for Uncle Finn. I don't take Uncle Finn to be the type of guy to pick lock something that isn't his... nor Uncle Elijah. Uncle Kol could and so could Aunt Rebekah. Daddy would, if he wanted to take the time to do it. I loved his cat though.

I already loved the music. I love the little lion. Your money is to take care of your daughter. That's funny because he said it like it was a demand. I'm just grateful Dad doesn't talk like an old man. Since he's like a million years old.

He wants his granddaughter to drive? Kai was already smiling. I was between melancholy and happy. How'd he get in that tree?! He's an old man! Especially without a ladder. And a cat in hand. When I saw the huge wreck I was horrified.

He went to the vet? The cat swallowed something she wasn't supposed to? I don't want to watch the cat go through surgery! Kol leaned into me and put his mouth next to my ear.

"That's not really a cat, it's CGI." I smiled and leaned into Kol before sitting back up again. He smiled at me before turning his attention back to the movie.

I wish someone could tell Dad that people are important. That's creepy. Is she making small talk? She wanted to date him. He ruined it. I've seen this scene in the previews. Someone just got married.

He's got letters from her. Why doesn't he read them? He's been upset and yet doesn't read the letters?! He's insane. I don't get this movie. He's burning his letters. He made things better with the girl. If this movie has a moral, it's that you can't cling to the past and still live in the present. That was amazing. Is he a witch? Maybe I should ask Daddy if he knows how to tell the difference between a witch and a human.

(Jeremy POV)

The Microwave, I've seen this before, it was a disgusting episode. Though it was kind of funny. Never seen this one. Oh. He's feeling neglected. Think three times. Ha ha ha. What? Oh shit. I covered my eyes from the show. This was too weird. Get out of my life. That's mean. He's acting like a girl. His head blew up. I found myself smiling despite my earlier thoughts. Kol quickly changed the episode.

Duncan is hilarious. Go Leshawna! Whoo hoo! Duncan and Leshawna got invincibility. Jeff got voted off. There is water in that camera.

This time Kol sang the intro, keeping up with every word and not missing one either. Ooh. I already love this episode. That is called an aurora or something. Hamlet! Ha ha hah! His stomach punched him! How did that happen? I always love these episodes. I heard Kai laugh when they zapped Finn with the electric stick. YAY! Their okay! Let's go eat Cinnamon Bun? Cannibals. How do you find a crystal on your door step? Tree trunks! I forgot about her! Ha ha! Whoohoo!

(Kol POV)

We were in a different park than the one we had played with the crossbow. Today, I'd knocked down a tree and broke it into pieces small enough to carry. Sadly for me, eventually everyone would notice that there wasn't a tree there anymore.

We were currently collecting the sticks that I said we were doing to help the community. The community being me. Though I kept that from them. When we had a pile of sticks, I put my hand in my pocket.

"Guess what I've got mates?" Jer looked immediately.

"Clothes?"

"No! Well… yes but that's not what I'm talking about. Guess again, twice more."

"A gun?"

"Nope, don't need one. Come on! I know you guys know." I said, smirking finally. I knew that they didn't because they wouldn't really expect this from me.

"… Money?" I shook my head and pulled out the match box.

"Kol!" Jeremy cried. "Put that away! We could get arrested!"

"For making a fire?"

"It's called putting the public in danger!"

"Every time Nik or I leave the house the public is in danger. They should come to know that by now." I beamed at him. "Remember that time I killed all those vampires instead of letting you do it? I kept you from being a so called murderer. What you need to know, little Gilbert, is that by becoming a hunter you became a killer. Tha's the way o' life." I struck a match against the box and then gave the box to Tyler. "Hold this little Mikaelson." I picked up a small log from the pile and held the match to the top of it. "This way we can go hunt down witches. It's going to be fun."

"Oh, so we're murdering people today?" Kai asked, laughing.

"No, we're scaring them. Call it a rousting in the cauldron." I gave my log to Kai and set the rest of us up. Jeremy sighed.

"Why am I friends with you again? Sometimes you go over board, do you know that?"

"Not as much as Nik does." I held my torch high and proudly. I marched us to the cemetery, the humans all thought it was a show and clapped. Or so I compelled most of them to. When we reached the cemetery, I marched more diligently. However, we didn't get to set anyone on fire because the next thing I heard was an angry brother who has a short temper.

(Klaus POV)

"Davina. Did you tell Marcel yet?" She sighed.

"Tell him what?"

"That you are pregnant?" I said, digging through her things, making sure she had food.

"No!"

"Where is your beloved pathetic human lover? Timothy was his name right?"

"Why are you being rude?"

"You have not informed Marcel yet and I recall saying I would tell him of your status on Tuesday. Did you ask him about that bloody wolf he dated once? The one I killed?" She gasped.

"You killed someone he dated?"

"She was going to bite him and then where would you be? Probably dead."

"Wow. Thanks for the support."

"You are welcome. It is Saturday so you have two days. Remember that love."

"How does this sound… I'll tell Marcel on Tuesday. That's when we'll hear from the company." I nodded.

"Then I pardon your insolence until Wednesday. If you do not tell him on Tuesday then you will owe me something." She looked alarmed at that. "Nothing like money, I mean a favour." She looked relieved. "You still have food. Then I have to go. I am dreadfully sorry I could not chat longer."

"It's okay Klaus. Bye." I kissed her cheek before heading to the door.

"Bye Davina." When I was gone from her apartment complex, I vamped over to the cemetery since it was past work hours for Kara. I went straight to where I knew she'd be. She smiled at me from her place in the graveyard. I smiled back, gently.

"Hello Kara." She walked forward and kissed me… on my lips. I smiled brighter, not beaming yet.

"Hello Nik." She put her hand on my cheek before removing it. "I remember about that date we're supposed to have. I was wondering if July 1st would do well for you? I'll make the arrangements for me to be off of work that day." I smiled.

"What time my love?" She blushed, beaming at me.

"I was thinking at 6:30. Then we can spend the night at your place." …

"What if instead of my place we go to your place? Or get a hotel? I would like to not have to submit you to more abominations than I really have to and I…" Stop, seem shy.

"It's okay. We can get a hotel."

"I'll pay."

"No, I will." I stopped short of arguing with her... Was that fire I smelled? I looked around, quickly trying to find the source.

"I will pay. Wait here. I smell fire." I vamped over to the smell and found… my _brother_ and the kids holding hand made torches. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I demanded, keeping my voice down so Kara wouldn't hear. I vamped up to them and they froze.

"Having fun?"

"Stay. Here." I grabbed all the torches from them, yanking them away. I needed to dispose of them quickly. I took them to the river quickly before dumping them in and the fire went out immediately. Now to deal with those idiots. I swear, every time I turn my back on them their doing something like this.

I found them still standing there. Good. "Whose idea was that? Answer me truthfully or all of you are grounded." Tyler blanched at the idea, Jeremy scoffed, and Kai only smiled. Kol was staring at me.

"I did. I swear I did." Kol answered.

"What were you thinking?" I grabbed him by his throat before moving my hand to his shirt. "Give me one reason not to dagger you for this behaviour. I do _not_ need you teaching Kai and Tyler this kind of behaviour Kol." I growled into his ear, low enough to keep the others from hearing. Barely out of Tyler's hearing.

"You promised!" Kol struggled against my hold but I held fast onto him.

" _Never_ do something like this in front of them again. I let you have your fun with Marcel and learned that was the wrong thing to do, in case it slipped your mind, I still remember you _paying_ Marcellus to look up the skirts of the females in the 19th century." He gulped before nodding.

"It's not slipped my mind, Nik. I remember what Elijah did afterwards when we got caught. Please don't dagger me." I studied his face a minute before laughing.

"I would not dream of daggering my own brother anymore. I gave that promise for a reason. Daggering only makes new problems between us all. Am I right?" He nodded, beginning to feel a little more relieved. "Tell the others to go have fun without you and you will be the one receiving punishment. Don't tell them… we'll see what happens."

"You sound like Father." I growled at him.

"I am worse than he ever was… depending on how you want to look at it."

"Daddy, what's going on?" I looked over at Tyler.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"What are you doing?"

"Threatening you all with punishment. Tyler. Kai. If I _ever_ see you two do something like that again… you will not sit for a week. Do you understand?" Tyler nodded vigorously. Kai only smiled wider. "Kai! Do you understand?" He sighed and then nodded. "Good boy. You will all go on your merry way while I take Kol home."

"What? No!" Jeremy complained.

"Can we just come home and wait instead?" Tyler asked. Kai said nothing.

"You will do as I say."

"That's not fair!" I raised a brow at their insistent complaints.

"Do you want a share in the punishment as well?" Tyler froze but Jeremy continued his complaints.

"That's not fair either!"

"You can have one or the other. There is no compromise."

"Guys, just do as you're told." Kol complained at them. I smiled.

"You three are over ruled. That is the opinion of two Originals vs a hunter, a hybrid, and a human. Though technically two humans and a hybrid."

"Nik, don't be mean."

"I am not being mean. Does anyone dare question me further?" Jeremy stared at Kol, desperate to say something. Apparently his friendship goes as far as to stop when Kol asks him to. Tyler had already stopped. Kai had not said a thing. "Then it is settled. Leave the graveyard and go play elsewhere. You will have an early bedtime for daring to question me. Not you Kai." I grabbed a strong, almost a breaking, grip on Kol's forearm and began to drag him home.

When we got home, Kol was struggling to get free. "Nik! I said I was sorry!"

"I do not believe you. You are sorry you got caught by me. You might be sorry I care, but you are not sorry that you executed that stupid prank of yours."

"Niky, please!" He begged as I dragged him to my room. I dragged him to my bed before grabbing for his zipper and his button on his jeans. He tried to swat my hands away but I just smacked his hands away.

"If you want the paddle, I suggest you continue. You are already getting my belt for playing with fire. We have seen this city burn down twice and you are willing for a third time? I should think that you care for the city that you helped raise. You own a business in this city but would carelessly throw it away just to play with the witches? Who, I might remind you, are our friends at the moment?" He looked down at his feet and I shoved him over the bed.

"Nik, I'm sorry. Please. I won't do it again." I vamped to the dresser and pulled out one of my belts before vamping back to Kol, shoving him back down since he'd stood up. I pulled down his boxers for that action of his.

"Stop fighting me Kol. You know you deserve this." Kol moved his head to look away from me. I gave a mental sigh before swinging the belt down on his bottom and he jumped, yelping. I brought it down a second time and he whined, a third time and he was struggling to get away as well as trying to get away from the blows and keep from making a noise. "What would your friend Davina say if she knew you were trying to frighten her people?"

"Shut up!" I growled and lowered my target to his thighs.

"Do _not_ disrespect me right now Kol. It will not be tolerated." He took in a deep breath. "Did you make that fire by hand?"

"No."

"Where are the matches?"

"..." WHAP! "OW! Their in the park!"

"That means anyone could find them. Even a small child could. When we are done here you will go find that match box, bring it to me, and I will dispose of them. You have even put my citizens in danger!"

"OW! Niky! OWCH!" He moved his head again, but this time into the bed.

"Kol, I do not take any pleasure in doing this. Do you think I enjoy doing this? I, for one, love you. I actually wish you would learn something from this." He shook his head, trying to ignore what I was saying.

After a few more hits with the belt I could hear him crying. I just had to drive home the lesson. So I moved my target to his sit spots. He threw a hand back to try and stop me but I pinned it to the middle of his back.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry Niky. Pleasse s-stop." He sobbed.

"Just a few more Kol." I gave him nine more before dropping the belt on the ground and pulling his clothes back into position before sitting on the bed. I pulled him into my lap and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nik. That was stupid of me. Vina would be upset with me if I ended killing one of her witches." …

"Shh, Kol. Everything is okay, everything is forgiven. I love you, no matter how many pranks, stupid or not, you pull." I kissed his cheek and he shook with a cry. He kissed my cheek back before standing up.

"I have to go get that match box." I stood up with him.

"Yes you do. Be quick about it. Who knows who else might try to set a fire?"

"I love you Niky." He smiled at me, a small smile but a smile nonetheless. I smiled brightly at him before pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back before vamping off to get the match box.

(Kai POV)

I was in bed with Jeremy this time. He was still upset over what Klaus did. I on the other hand did not really care. Not because I do not care about Kol but because I had other thoughts on my mind. Like Damon and how I think I was getting close to pushing Klaus's buttons like I do Damon's. I have two days to do so. I don't really know when we're going back but I know it is going to be soon.

(Damon POV)

"Mother, here's your drivers' permit. I got it from a friend. At the end of this week I'll get your driver's license. You'll get to take a picture with the magic box we call a camera." Elena playfully hit me on the arm.

"Just call it a camera Damon. She knows what a camera is."

"Thank you Damon." Li-Mother took the paper and looked at it. "What does it say?"

"All your basic information. It describes you. Those numbers are the order the information goes in." I believe. I never really bothered to ask. "See this is your name. Lily Salvatore." I continued showing her the information and telling her what it meant or stood for, like DOB stands for Date Of Birth… which of course I lied about.


	30. The Last Sunday

June 28th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Damon POV)

I smiled against Elena's skin, hugging her to me. She smiled brighter. "Damon, we're going to have to get up sometime." I chuckled.

"Not if you don't tell the sun it's morning." She chuckled this time.

"Damon, your Mom is looking for you." She whispered. I groaned.

"I know she is. I can hear her just as well as you can."

"Yet you're ignoring her?"

"That I am. I prefer your company over hers any time. I've already spent more time with her this month… then I care to. Why can't she be Stefan's problem? He's better at this stuff. You know he is. I'm not teaching her how to be human, I'm supposed to be teaching her how to be a mother."

"That job takes a woman, or so I would imagine."

"Well that's what Stefan asked of me. You should have told him how weird it was."

"Damon, there you are." I heard Mom open the door. I rolled my eyes before sitting up… despite being shirtless. Maybe she'd leave.

"Damon." Elena chuckled, grabbing the covers, trying to cover me up.

"Yes Mom?"

"I would like it if you would get dressed. I was thinking that today we'd go to church." I stared at her.

"Really? It's not the 1800s anymore."

"I'm sure church hasn't gone out of style yet." Elena got up and dressed up quickly. I sighed.

"Fine, leave and I'll get dressed." I scoffed and she looked confused. I quickly corrected myself. "I'm sorry Mother."

(Klaus POV)

I was cooking breakfast today. It was Sunday. The kids wouldn't really be going anywhere today. Kol had rented movies about witches and wizards that waved wands in the air shouting ridiculous things like abra kadabra or something like that. I wouldn't judge. I've read the books before and watched the movies, if only to keep up with the times. It was quite good.

"Good morning Niky." Rebekah yawned. I handed her a plate before making the others plates as well.

"Good morning Rebekah."

"Are you ready for church?" She asked.

"I'm ready to show up and impress Kieran. Cami has been talking to me about how she's graduating college or she's doing something and is going to start a career on being a therapist after the summer and she was asking me to be her first customer. I agreed because I want to help Cami along."

"That's my Niky." she yawned again before rubbing her eyes. I smirked at her.

"You still do that? I would have imagined you were a bit too old to look adorable when you do that."

"Nonsense, I'm always adorable." I rolled my eyes at her. Soon everyone was downstairs and ready for breakfast. When that was over, I drove them all to the church.

(Tyler POV)

We were watching Max. So far this movie was awesome. When the bomb went off was when Kol said something. He always has to say something during a move for some reason. "Marcel would love this movie. You know Marcel was in the war? World War Two to be exact… I think."

I love the dog. I love his cousin. Sassy and cool. Finally I get her name, Carmen. Sweet attitude and awesome name. A dog fight. Go Max! Run! They're safe. If I were there I know exactly what I would do. I would kill the man… actually that is a bad idea that I think I learned from Daddy.

They gave up the dog? I don't know what I would do. I know Daddy would. The dog escaped! Yes! Oh, shit. Another dog fight. I know that if I am ever in that type of situation that I want to be just like him. A hero.

(Jeremy POV)

A hat that gives you luck. Cool! And he has no luck without the hat. Wow. Gumball wants his hat back so bad. So dramatic for a hat. I've seen this one. Tina chases Gumball and they talk about her feelings and find out that their being friendly.

Kol started up Total Drama Island and I think we are close to the end of the show. That is where you send the losers?! It's better than the island! I love this episode. Including the fake props. That's cheating! You cheated to get Leshawna kicked off!

Tarts! Her head will get cut off?! Whoa. That's going too far. They lied to each other. The witch needs hair. She needs it for evil! She fractured a bone. Well at least she can't use it for evil anymore… right? Maybe.

(Kol POV)

I had brought Kai, Jeremy, and Tyler to a different park, one out of town this time. I didn't need Nik to get upset again. I had brought tons of empty bottles that I found littered across the city and some that I had drank empty. I had also brought pistols.

"We're going to practice aiming our shots. It's going to be fun. Just be careful where you aim." I aimed at a bottle and shot it, breaking it in half. Kai raised his gun and shot his own. It wasn't as clean a break as mine but he still broke it in half. Tyler raised his and Jeremy followed and we began shooting, bullets flying every where. "You know, Jeremy, if I turned you into a vampire then we could shoot each other. Play war."

"Um, no thanks. My sister is already a vampire."

"But-"

"Kol, you've been trying to convince me to let you turn me into a vampire this whole month. The answer is no and you can say nothing to change my decision." I sighed. I didn't like the idea of my friend being able to die but if that was what he wanted… so be it. I would stop trying to convince him this year.

(Kai POV)

Apparently because we had only three days left with Klaus, Klaus had let us have this Sunday free. Meaning, unlike the other Sundays we've been having, that we were free to go do what ever we wanted today. Minus getting in trouble. Though, why would we want to get in trouble? Admittedly, it was fun for me. I have so far not pushed Klaus like I have Damon. I need to try harder. I just can't figure out what buttons to push and I am _good_ at that. I have Monday and Tuesday to do that. If I can't do it on Tuesday at least then I've failed. He actually seemed to like me.

We, Kol and Tyler and Jeremy and I, were all sleeping in the same bed. The only one who was still up was Kol. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. This bed was huge. Not to big but like a King sized bed. Klaus said this room was a guest room.

"Good night Kai."

"Good night Kol."

(Damon POV)

When we'd got done with the church it was noon. We'd gone for lunch, a movie, and then we had come home and played a game of pictionary. Right now Mom was telling them stories about her other family, the family we'd left in the other place or something. What ever you want to call it.

I was playing chess with Enzo… and losing. Every once in a while, when I was one step from losing, I would knock down the board and say oops. Something Enzo started. It was dark now and Bonnie was ordering a pizza.

"Pepperoni, hand tossed, puffy please, and cheese filled crust. Pasta noodles too with sauce on the side. Thank you." She hung up. She pulled out of her bag some money.

"Thanks Bonnie." I called, knocking the board over. Enzo smirked. "Oops, I did it again Enzo. My bad. My hands must be very slippery."


	31. Two Days Left

June 29th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Damon POV)

"Hey Damon! Guess what?" Elena said, it was still early in the morning. Like six o'clock early. The sun wasn't up yet. I yawned, opening my eyes a bit to look at her.

"What?"

"Jeremy's coming back tomorrow. Or today. I forgot when their coming back." I opened my eyes wider. You mean I'm going to start having to put up with Kai again? And Kol? And Tyler? Jeremy wasn't as bad as the others. If I had to pick my least favourite it would have to be Kai or Kol. Probably Kol. I groaned before cursing.

"Damn it! I have get ready for today. I'm supposed to have already gotten Mother ready for her driver's test. She's supposed to have a car. She knows how to drive it now you know." She nodded.

"That's why I made sure to wake you extra early Damon. I know you hate waking early but what needs to be done needs to be done."

"You say that and you remind me of my father." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry Damon. I don't mean to. If I remember, you didn't like him?"

"More like he didn't like me. The worst bit was when I liked _Katherine._ I was rebellious. More so than I had ever been. I should have let Father kill her."

"You didn't know Damon. I'm glad you didn't though. If you had we would never have met."

"Actually I'm pretty sure we would have." I washed and made myself as 'presentable' as possible before dressing in my black jeans and black shirt and putting on my black jacket to go wake Mother. I walked into her room after knocking twice. "Wake up! You have a test today and I will be rooting for you." I threw my fist in the air in a mock cheer.

(Klaus POV)

I knew that I had two days left with the kids. I knew I had one day until I learned if I needed to compel Tim to be accepted as an artist, I mean bloody hell if they decide he has no talent. If I say someone has talent then they have talent. I am not one of those idiots who compliments everyone. I had three days until I had my initiation ritual with my father. I had two weeks to plan Elijah's and Katerina's wedding. I three weeks at best until I had to get my plans completed. Why do I never get any rest? I'm sure I could if only I allowed it.

As it was, I was going to go see Davina and see if she had told Marcel that she was pregnant. I am running out of patience with her on this subject. Not to mention I hardly had any patience with things I wanted in the first place. The real reason I had let the kids go off and do whatever might please them is because I had other things to do than to watch a bunch of kids. Even if the entire city were basically telling me everything they did anyway. Or at least the things they are not allowed to do. I still remember the crossbow incident. That was hilarious even if Elijah did not agree. Elijah seems to not have the same type of humour that I do.

(Kol POV)

Batkid Begins Already I can tell you that this movie is different from the ones we have watched before. I hope it is just as interesting. Leukaemia! No jokes then I suppose. Yep, no jokes. Batkid Batikid! Batkid Batkid! Make A Wish. I think the kids dead… I'm so glad Marcel was alive. He had a sickness once but Niky healed him. First love. Peter Pan! I've never lost a kid. I've never _had_ a kid. I've lost a brother… It just made sense to make New York city into Gotham. Penguin! Yoda! Darth Vader! Star Wars! Yay! I couldn't help but smile. Everyone in the world! Wow, news reporters. Sheer adrenaline. Like sheer dumb luck. Perfect! Yay! I was sitting on the edge of my seat in excitement. No media! We're going to watch him do his thing. I love this movie. Don't take no for an answer. Got it! Even if it's Nik who says no?

(Kai POV)

I want to try to push him to his limit but I can't make it obvious because the last times I did that he just talked it out with me. No smacking, just a lecture or scolding. I need ideas. What pisses Klaus off the most? I could hurt Marcel Mikaelson. That would piss him off. Though that would piss off the whole family. I said hurt, not try to murder.

Actually, that brings up a brilliant plan! I could kill someone and point my finger at Marcel and leave only one piece of evidence that makes it clear that it was me instead. Now how to go about doing it. I'd had a talk earlier today, like I do every day, with Klaus but this time we were just talking about anything and everything that came to mind for twenty minutes.

It's too bad I don't have my magic. Or any magic for that matter. I cursed Damon for taking away my powers. I had so much potential and then it was all stripped away. I couldn't dwell on it right now. I would put that plan into action tomorrow. It would be huge and a going away present. After it he wouldn't want me around as much as Damon didn't want me around. I walked over to Marcel.

"Hey I was thinking about you and the city. Didn't this place used to be yours?"

"Yeah but it was originally Klaus' city. He built it… kind of."

"Did you ever sign documents of peace or war?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"I was hoping I'd be able to get the best king's signature. I thought that might be yours." He smiled.

"Why do you want my signature?"

"To prove to people that I met one of the most powerful men in the world?" He signed the paper and even wrote in print, a note that complimented me. I smiled when I saw someone else come in. It was Thierry, one of Tyler's friends. "Look, I got his signature." Now all I needed to do was practice forging his letters.

(Tyler POV)

The Remote, we've seen this one. The Colossus. We saw this one but it's funny because Hector's a sheltered child… okay. Not that funny. We're not going to be able to finish Total Drama Island before the month was over. We could just watch two more and the last three tomorrow. The coconut got kicked off. You don't look in a toilet for a princess. Their making a mess. I already know this is going to go wrong. I'm worried about watching this one. Hide and burn the house down. In the end they were happy to learn Jake was a dog. 'Finn you're delicious.' I chuckled at that.

(Jeremy POV)

Tonight we were all sleeping in the same room but we were sleeping in different beds. Thankfully. I didn't know if I could sleep with someone else in the same bed as me again. I closed my eyes and thought about what had happened during this entire month. I think tomorrow or the next day we were going back to Mystic Falls. We would be leaving the Original family and going back to Damon. I was happy to have Kol and Tyler coming back to Mystic Falls but I was hesitant to take Kai back but I don't think I have I have choice in the matter because Damon and Klaus seem to be calling all the shots right now.

(Damon POV)

Mother had gotten her driver's license and we had to wait until Wednesday to get her a car because I wanted to show Stefan that I had succeeded. I had succeeded and I know this because when I made a snide remark at the salesman Lily scolded me.

"Damon! How could you say that to him? He's a nice man. You apologize this instant." I had narrowed my eyes at her. Elena, Bonnie, and Enzo were watching me and I opened my mouth to give her a snide remark as well but then I saw that look. The one she had always given to us when we were misbehaving. My mother was an older vampire than I was so I had rolled my eyes before I had rolled my head back over to the salesman.

"Sorry."

"Like you mean it Damon Salvatore." I grinned.

"I'm sorry for being rude sir."

Enzo was just smirking at me for the rest of the day. I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face but I didn't because I knew it was all in good fun. I was in my bed right now and I rolled over to go to sleep. I didn't want to know what might have passed through my Mother's mind if she had indeed decided it was worthy to _discipline_ _me._ Damn. It's like when I was a kid and had worry about my behaviour. I've never had to do that in a long time unless it was with Stefan and still I knew the only thing he would do is give me a disappointed look and try to kick me out of his life and eventually drag me back in.


	32. The First Goodbye

June 30th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Damon POV)

"Today all we have to do is relax. Tomorrow Jeremy's coming back, Stefan's coming back, Mother will be getting her own car after taking her driver's license, and everything will be okay for the month and next month we'll be sending anyone who isn't Jeremy or Stefan back to that hybrid freak."

"Damon!"

"Klaus, I meant."

"Julian would be so happy. He'd love you and Stefan you know. He always loved kids." I was silent for a minute. Then I asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Or at least my mind. And what would be on Stefan's mind if he were here.

"Mom, who's Julian?"

"Just the most amazing man I've met."

"Mother, who is Julian?" She didn't answer, just got up and went to go get our morning tea.

(Klaus POV)

Today was their last day in my house. I was running around and packing up their things. I was packing the things Jeremy came with, the things Kai came with and the many things I have bought him since, the things Ty Ty would be needing as he went back to Mystic Falls, I was packing Kol's things as well. Clothes, presents, toiletries, credit cards from my wallet that I had retrieved this week, $1000, snacks, games, and cell phones that I had bought two days ago.

I mean I've done this before, it's not the first time I've packed for trips. We've spent a long time running from Mikael who is now on Dahlia's leash. I could kill him but she would just bring him back and I would get displeasure from my father and mother. Not my siblings mind you, definitely not my siblings. They gave no care in the world how many times I tried to kill him. Except maybe Finn…

When that was done I cooked breakfast and waited for everyone to come downstairs. When the kids had their plates and were sitting at the table, I looked up at them as I smiled. "None of you are allowed far outside today. This is your last day in New Orleans. I have had a wonderful time interacting with the whole lot of you. You are all brilliant, handsome, and well behaved boys. Jeremy, after breakfast I would like to talk to you, alone. Kai, I will be talking to you later, after lunch. Which all of you are required to attend in this house and not in a restaurant of any sort. Do you understand all that?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Yeah Nik."

"Mm hm."

"Yep."

"Good. Eat." I waited until they were all done eating, I waited for Elijah to leave, I waited for Finn to leave, I even waited for Rebekah to leave. I stood and led Jeremy back to my office. I sat down and motioned him to sit down too.

"What's up Klaus?"

"How did you meet Kol Mikaelson? My brother?"

"You know how."

"In Denver, Colorado. Right? In college?"

"No, high school. I hadn't graduated yet."

"Now while I agree it was great that you and Kol started a friendship, I must ask. Was it your choice to go to Denver?" He was suspicious.

"No, it wasn't."

"Damon compelled you to leave against your will. Of course, it wasn't his choice either. Now if I understand this the right way… Elena has had Damon compel you twice against your will. Right? She has lied to you?"

"This coming from the hybrid with no conscience."

"Yeah, I have no conscience. However every one of the so called 'Mystic Falls Gang' considers Elena Petrova to be a female with a conscience and receptive to other people's pain and a, excuse the term, good girl. The basic meaning of everything good and right in the world."

"What are you trying to say Klaus?"

"I'm saying that she and I are alike." I'm going to have to wash my mouth out later. "We sometimes use the ones we love to get what we want. Just ask Elijah about when I successfully defeated Dahlia almost all by myself. The difference is that her Petrova spell keeps the people around her from seeing any wrongs in her actions. I'm sure she's done many more things that you don't remember. She uses Bonnie, she uses Damon and Stefan, she uses Caroline. She uses people just like I do. The difference is she doesn't use them to get things she 'wants' but things that she thinks will be good for everyone else. Like how she made you kill Kol against your will." He was speechless. He was deep in thought. I was good at this type of thing.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want to."

"I know, I know. She's a vampire and you… you are nothing but one of the Five. You two should be on even terms. You didn't want to hurt either of them and in your hesitation… she took her chance. She grabbed the stake, put it in your hand, and then forced you to stake Kol while she continued to use the vervain laced water facet." He blinked.

"How did you know?"

"I'm smarter than I look. I pay attention. The scent and what I saw added with what I know about you two and your friendship and finally what Kol told me. You would never kill one of your friends. You are an actual good person. Not like Elena Petrova. Though… in a way… her actions are justified. She is related to Katerina Petrova, after all." I smiled at him, hoping to make him feel better.

"Can I go?"

"Yeah, you can go." I'd done what I wanted to with Jeremy. Now I needed to talk to Kai. "I'm happy to have talked to you." I stood up and left the room after delivering a quick peck on his cheek. He's a child. I shouldn't hate him for what his sister- whoops I mean _cousin_ did to me. This was almost better than trying to kill her. I would take her cousin away from her. Or at least his trust.

(Kai POV)

I was headed out to set my plan in motion when I saw Klaus headed my way. I smiled at him. He beamed. "Kai, tomorrow you will get a chance to apologise to Bonnie. I was wondering if you might want to talk about it?" I opened my mouth to deny it but then I remembered I've not thought of a good way to get her to like me again yet.

"How do you know how to apologise to Bonnie?"

"I have experience with apologising. I also know her likes and dislikes, having tried to kill her once upon a time." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You tried to kill her?"

"Yes. I regret it though."

"Fine, I'll talk to you. What do I do if Bonnie doesn't forgive me?" I waited with anticipation. I've never really tried to apologise to anyone. Because I had no use for apologies. Not to any of my siblings or my family. They didn't care about me, all they thought about me was that I was an abomination. Why care?

"If she does not forgive you then you can try again. She is a witch. She has human feelings. You did not do something too bad. Nothing like I have done. She will eventually forgive you. Show persistence and you will prevail." I smiled. That was a good answer. I followed him to his office where I sat down in the usual seat and he sat down too.

"I've been thinking that I might try…"

(Tyler POV)

We'd already started watching television like we always did. Last time on Total Drama Island Duncan and Heather were kicked off and now we only had Owen and Gwen. The first episode we watched was just a recap. The second one, however, has more action.

This was the last episode?! I wanted Duncan to win but of course he'd been kicked out. Now that it's either Gwen or Owen, I don't really care who wins. Though I thought the last episode, or part of the last episode or whatever, was them fighting over a crate of money. Chef's been in prison?! Wow. That is just... amazing.

All Gwen was doing was complaining. Obviously she's boring. But Owen was complimenting everything pretty much. I partly couldn't wait for this episode to be over and I partly wished this would never end. The peanut gallery? My favourite people are on different sides. Does Owen know he's supposed to be running? Heather is helping someone other than herself? DUNCAN! He's here! Owen has no idea what he's doing.

Their all cheating. Ha ha. Duncan's pissed. Go Owen! YES! Owen and Izzy. What a great couple. Gwen and Trent. Duncan and Courtney. Those are all the couples I can think of. They threw Chris in the water? Ooh. GET CHEF! AGH! It's over! Damn it.

Kol turned on another episode, the very last one. Or that's what the thing said. Or are they? What does that mean? They're just hanging. Is Leshawna breaking up with him? Whoa, her friends are weird. Go Lindsy! I forgot about Jeff and Bridgette. A silver suitcase and they took the money from Owen. What I was thinking was this part.

Then again... I think I remember what happens to the money... Canadians. Hey! That theme is playing during the episode! He's using his looks to trick them. Their slapping Heather. Great. You can buy a country?! Go Duncan! No one is stealing the money I stole! Courtney and Duncan are awesome. The beavers are spanking and slapping Heather.

How did Heather get out? Duncan can walk! I knew it! The money got lost! Season 2? Where? Why isn't Courtney coming? Total Drama Action! Season 2! WOW! I hope this show never comes to an end!

(Jeremy POV)

I was still thinking on what I've just been told. I knew it was all true. Except for the part of Elena and Klaus being alike of course. I knew that it was all mostly true but the real question I had to ask myself was… did it change anything?

I would like to say no. But I don't know. She made me kill Kol! He was only trying to say that we didn't really need the cure because Klaus would just turn Elena back into a hybrid blood bag. I know Elena wanted to be human again but I don't know if the prize is worth the price.

If she turned human again then we would have to fight Klaus for Elena's freedom _all over again!_ Why didn't Elena think of that? Damon probably did. He didn't really want Elena to have the cure, even if it was for his own selfish reasons.

(Kol POV)

"Wake up Kol."

"Niky." I complained. "It's night time. Go away, I'm sleeping."

"Get up and go to the car and you can go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" At his answer I opened my eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"I have to have you in Mystic Falls, or at least in Damon's hands, by the stroke of midnight to keep this deal the way it should be and the way we struck it."

"Are you sorry to see Kai leave?"

"Yes I am. I just hope I taught Kai enough to know how to apologize to Bonnie for what he did. He needed advice and I gave it to him. I cannot be there to make sure he's forgiven and nor does he want me to. I asked him. Some people just do not like help. Now get up and go to the car unless you want me to carry you like I did Tyler." I growled at him and he snarled I jumped out of bed quickly.

I walked down the stairs, yawning. I walked to his car and lazily pulled open the door as my eyes drooped closed again. I got in the back and laid my head down before allowing sleep to roll over me again. I wonder if Damon's even going to be there?

July 1st 2015

I woke up when the car stopped moving and hear Nik's angry voice, even if he was being quiet. "Damon, where the hell are you? I have the kids already in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Like we said we were going to do. Remember?"

"What the hell Klaus? It's midnight. I'm busy… oh, I don't know… _sleeping?!"_

"You didn't come?" I heard Damon yawn on the other end.

"No. I didn't. Get some sleep psycho hybrid."

"I will give you until noon to be here and if you are not… I am not sure Stefan would like to hear what I will do to you. You ruined the plan Damon. You cannot even keep to a simple plan? You are a bloody vampire! Not a pathetic human." Nik hung up angrily. I yawned again as I fell back to sleep. The last thing I heard was Nik growling. Though the thing is I don't remember Nik being much of a swearer.

"Kol, wake up." Nik whispered. "I got Stefan and I, Tyler and Kai, and Jeremy and you rooms at this hotel. I want you to go to your room. Here's the key to your room. Here's your things. We'll be here for a while." I grabbed the things and Jeremy's shirt before doing what Nik told me, Jeremy was awake but just looking around stupidly, wondering where he should sit down.

When we got to the sixth floor I led us out of the elevator and at our room before using the key. When we entered, Jeremy dropped his things in the bathroom before dropping into one of the beds. I dropped my things on the other side of my bed. I got in and closed my eyes, hoping to be able to still get a good sleep.

(Damon POV)

It was time to leave the house. I had borrowed a van to go get Kol, Stefan, Kai, Jeremy, and Tyler. I was quickly having breakfast. I had already given Elena breakfast. Mother was being curious. I sighed in annoyance.

"No Mom, you can't come. No, Bonnie can't come either. I need all the room in the van I can get. Also, I've already pissed off Klaus. So I have to get to Chattanooga as soon as possible and that takes seven hours at most and I have only until noon to be there. Come on Elena. Let's go."

We walked to the car and said goodbye to Bonnie and Mom. I backed out of the drive way and turned it around to drive to Chattanooga. "Did you have a good breakfast Elena?" I asked as I sped out of the city limits and onward.

(Klaus POV)

I was entertaining the kids when I heard my phone ring. I paused what I was doing, with complaints of course, and picked it up. I told them to behave and to either play something else or wait for me to return I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor.

When I got to the lobby I found the weight room, where no one could hear me, and answered the phone. "Hello this is Klaus Mikaelson speaking, how can I help you?" I asked into the phone, hoping it wasn't Damon complaining.

"Hey Klaus. Guess what?" It was Davina. I smiled. I wouldn't be able to see her today and I had given Kara an excuse to get my job done the proper way, like I was supposed to. Damon did not.

"What is it Davina?"

"Tim was accepted!" She squealed. I smirked.

"See I told you he had talent. What were you worried about? Now what happens?"

"I'm going to tell Marcel about my pregnancy today. Tim will get his first pay check on Friday. He will be able to work from home. Isn't that great Klaus?" I nodded. Then remembered she couldn't see me.

"Yes, all of it is good. Now I don't have to be upset with you." She giggled. She took it as a joke.

"I'm going to call him now." I hung up and headed back to the kids.

(Damon POV)

We were pulling into Chattanooga city now. I pulled out my phone and called Klaus. "We're here. Where are you?"

"Here are you? The only clue I will give you is to look for the end of a gun barrel and you will be near. Good bye Damon." He hung up. I glared.

"So helpful."

"Sounds like he was threatening you. Damon, what did you say last night?"

"… I told him to piss off." She sighed.

"He already doesn't like us Damon! He could hurt Jeremy! What were you thinking?"

"That I was tired. Where do they sell guns in this city?" She pulled out her own phone.

"There are like twelve places to buy guns. Which one should we check?"

"The closest ones and then move on to all the others."

"We've looked at _all_ of them! Where the hell is he?!"

"Should I call him? Or you called him again?"

"He said that was the only clue. Look at the street names, perhaps he meant a street?" She began looking through them like I asked and I drove on, looking for any sign of Klaus. Car, kid, Klaus, Kol, scent. Anything I might find.

"There's a Gunbarrel Road. Wanna go look over there?"

"Sure." I drove to Gunbarrel Road and started driving up and down the street. "We don't have time for this! I'm calling him back!" I pulled out my phone again and dialled up Klaus again. He answered and I heard the anger in his tone.

"What is it Damon? Can't find us? You're not using that brain of yours. Want another clue?"

"Yeah, otherwise we're going to be here all day." He sighed after a minute.

"Fine. Stupid vampire. Change your lifestyle." He hung up. I drove off the road and went to the next one, Lifestyle Way. I found a hotel. I parked and got out. I dialled him again. "What?"

"I found you. Come out."

"Hmm. That sounds like a demand. Fine. I'm done playing games with you anyway." I heard him hang up and after a few minutes Klaus walked out, alone. "The kids are still in the room. I just wanted to start moving their bags from my car to your car. Also give you Stefan's." He opened his car and began pulling things out. He carried their bags to mine and dropped them at my feet. "I will go get them." He walked into the hotel again. Well… he vamped back inside.

We waited only a few minutes and Klaus had them coming out the door in a minute. Jeremy ran over and Kol pretended to try to catch him. When Jeremy hugged me and then Elena, Kol followed suit. Kai. I walked over to Kai and grabbed his shirt, he looked into my eyes, grinning.

"Just wait until I get you home Kai." Klaus shoved my hands off him.

"Leave. Him. Alone. I have already dealt with the problem. He has apologised for his misdeed. Are we agreed, _Damon_?" I backed off.

" _Yes_. We are agreed." I started getting things into the car. When I looked up to let Kai, Tyler, and Kol into the back seat I saw Klaus threatening Elena. I walked over and shoved him away from Elena. "Leave her _alone_."

"I have already said my piece." He gave a look to her and then backed off, smirking. I didn't like that look he gave her.

"Elena, get in the car. Kol, Tyler, Kai, get in the car." I pulled the seat down and let them in the back. They buckled in, they gave Klaus a hug before getting in, and I put the seat back up. "Stefan, Jeremy, get in the car." They got in and buckled up. Stefan had one last word with Klaus. I closed the door and opened the passenger seat door and I let Elena in the car before closing the door. "Klaus, thanks for watching this last month. I appreciate it. I'm sorry for any trouble they might have caused you."

"It's fine. If you don't leave now you will not make it home before Tyler's bedtime. That is ten o'clock at dark. Here is those packets again. I'm sure you have probably already memorised it. Am I right?" He asked, smirking. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll keep your kid safe." I got in the car and buckled up.

(Klaus POV)

I watched Damon get in the car and smiled as Tyler, Kol, and Kai looked back at me and waved goodbye. I hate goodbyes. I wanted to take them out of that car but this was the plan, this is what needed to happen. I saw Damon back up out of the parking spot and he began to drive off. I lifted my arm and waved bye to them as they continued to wave. I waved until they got off the road and started down the road far off at the corner. I lowered my arm and sighed. There went the kids. I no longer got to see Tyler and Kol until after this month. Who knew when I was going to see Kai and Jeremy again?

I turned around and headed back to my own car. Stefan. I would miss Stefan but Stefan came and went all the time. I sat down in my seat and buckled in just for the heck of it before backing out. I had already paid and checked out. I drove out of the parking lot and headed back toward New Orleans. Sometimes I feel trapped inside my _own_ kingdom. And yet I, for I am the King. It should not feel that way.


	33. Buy A Car

July 2nd 2015

New Orleans

(Klaus POV)

The kids were gone. I was _free_! Okay so maybe that's a bad thought but it's true. Now that I don't have to worry about anyone but Marcellus, who is mostly a good boy, I had many things to get accomplished this month. That includes finishing my plans with Kara, getting Elijah married to Katerina, and sending them on a honeymoon. It was all more work than it sounded.

Like getting our parents over here, getting Katerina's vampire 'parents' back, planning the wedding in the first place, planning the honeymoon, and I need to check my calendar. I pulled out my phone and checked my schedule. I would put things that I don't mind others knowing, the other stuff I kept in my head where I could pull it out whenever I pleased. Today… _tonight_ I need to go see my father for my initiation ritual.

(Stefan POV)

I woke to Damon wrapping his arms around me in bed. It was just like he used to do when we were kids. I opened my eyes. "Damon?"

"Hey. I needed to wake you up so I did. I wanted to talk to you." He removed his arms and I gave him a quick hug. Damon froze and then hugged me back. It's been a while since we demonstrated our love this way.

"What is it Damon?" I asked as I let go. He let go like I did and then looked at me.

"I did as you asked. I know last night you didn't get a chance to talk to her, none of you did. I'd sent you all to bed the instant we got home." I nodded, agreeing that this was true.

"I'd wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say exactly. What's she like?"

"Our mother. Today we're going to go get her a car. I've done more than what you asked. I integrated her into modern life. I even taught her to drive."

"That's brilliant Damon. I'm proud of you." I smiled at him. He gave a quick smile before frowning. "What?"

"Is it true that this was a test Stefan?"

"The only test was to see if Mother could be Mom again."

"What do you want with her now? Send her on her way or keep her?" I was surprised. What the hell is wrong with him?!

"Damon!"

"Hey! I was just asking. We don't need her to have a family. We have each other."

"You're lying. You missed her just as much as me when you thought she was dead."

"She's not a _human,_ Stefan. She's a _ripper!_ I have enough trouble with just you! What do you expect me to do with her? I'm not going to keep her in line. If she becomes her ripper self then I'm sending her away from Mystic Falls. Liz doesn't need another ripper or vampire problem either."

"I'm happy you're thinking of the city but you can't just send her away. She's our mother, Damon." He motioned me to get dressed so I stood up and walked over to my drawer. I pulled out a shirt and jeans and walked into the bathroom to dress up.

"Then you watch her. You're a ripper too."

"I'll try to help you watch her and I still can't control my own blood lust Damon."

"Oh… yeah. Then I'll see if I can teach both of you to be normal vampires instead of falling off one side or the other."

"I don't want to risk it. I've not been feeding on humans for the last week."

"Bet Klaus wasn't happy about it."

"I don't care what he thinks about it, I mean yeah he and I have a past and he likes this side of me but I prefer to do what's right. Besides he said I can feed on anyone who isn't a New Orleans citizen."

"So even he has limits for you."

"Wrong, he doesn't even get angry if I feed on one of them. Instead he says it was his idea and that since he's King of New Orleans that he does what he wants. Reminds me kind of someone else I know." I said pointedly as I came out dressed for the morning.

"Hm… I wonder who." Damon said evasively.

We ate breakfast and got in the car as Damon drove us towards the closest city to go pick up a car for Mom to keep. Damon left us in the lobby with only one warning. "Stay. Here." He left Kol, Kai, Tyler, Jeremy, and I here by ourselves. So I took up the responsibility of making sure everyone was enjoying themselves.

Though eventually Kol got bored and started flirting with every girl who came in. I tried to stop him and he just went out after Damon. Kol and Damon have never liked each other but at least he wasn't Klaus. Klaus wanted Damon last I checked.

Kai was staring after where Bonnie left with Damon, Elena, and Lily. Tyler and Jeremy were enjoying each other's company and laughing together. I was left just staring at the television they provided us with. It was playing Modern Family.

It took a while but eventually Damon came back with Lily, Elena, Bonnie, and 'dragging' Kol. Kol was smirking and 'struggling' to get free. Clearly he wasn't worried and Damon was annoyed. He let go of Kol and shoved him towards us. He pulled out his wallet and turned to the man who came in with them.

"How much for the Midnight Amethyst GMC Yukon XL 4WD 4dr SLT?"

"How do you want to buy it? In payments or just one payment?"

"One payment."

"$67,687."

"Do you take debit cards? Or cash?"

"Either one works." The man headed out of sight and I got up and followed them. "Okay swipe your card." Damon opened his wallet and swiped the card. "Here's the papers, the paperwork to prove you bought the car. If you would just sign here."

"Wait a minute, let me read this." Damon muttered something about sales people and a few minutes later I recognized the sound of pen on paper. He was signing the document. "There. Now give me the key." Really Damon?

"Don't be rude Damon." Mother whispered. I smiled. That sounded exactly like Mum.

"Yeah, whatever you say Mother." Damon whispered back. I walked over to stand next to Damon and read the contract myself. The man was digging through something to get the key we needed to get the car. It all seemed in order but Damon might have accepted more services, they had gone outside and I'd not been listening in on the deal.

"Damon, there's no reason to be rude. He's doing his job. He gets paid to do this you know."

"Shut up Stefan." I chuckled. "Thanks." Damon reached out for the key and then handed it to Mom. "There, you have a new car. Take Bonnie and Elena. I'll take the others home." He grabbed my arm and headed off.

"Congratulations!" I said, smiling at my mom. I was so proud of her learning to drive, getting a driver's license (hopefully Damon got that for her first), and having her first car. We went back to the lobby where Kai, Tyler, and Jeremy were still waiting. "Damon, where did you tell Kol to go?"

"I told him to go sit down. Don't worry. He's around." We left the building with Tyler, Jeremy, and Kai following. Kai having to be told twice. "Kai, today you are apologizing to Ric and Joe for taking the crossbow."

"If anyone should apologize to you guys it's Joe. Have I not told you how I found your stack of weapons? I got it from her-"

"Stop now or I will make you even more sorry than you are now. I don't want to deal with any misbehaviour today. I have to deal with Lily right now. Get in the car. I need to go find Kol." However the next minute Kol was in the car. "Where did you come from?"

"No where."

"Stefan."

"Kol, no alcohol for the week."

"Are you telling me Klaus let them drink?" Damon asked, a tone to his voice.

"I'm not telling you that at all. No, Kol drinks. Jeremy is clean and so is Tyler and Kai." Damon looked at me suspiciously.

"You're not lying to me are you Stefan?"

"Don't put your short comings on me Damon." He slammed the door when I got in and he got in the driver's seat. He pulled out and pulled away.

(Klaus POV)

I was in the bayou and headed toward my father's wolf pack, in wolf form. Today I had spent time with Kara, Davina, Marcellus, and Elijah. I'd had fun, I'd also done work on all my plans and schedule. I was headed for my initiation ritual.

I padded into camp and sat in the centre. Quickly one of the wolves brought me herbs. I sniffed them. "What do you want?"

"You're headed toward the Sacred Pool with the Alpha, correct?"

"Yes. He calls it the initiation ritual. The initiation into the Akatai clan." He nudged the herbs towards me.

"You need to eat these. The Sacred Pool is a long ways off from here. At least a three hour walk." I blinked at him. Wasn't he the Healer of this clan? Not that they need one, their Alpha is a hybrid like me. A little blood and it's good.

"I am a hybrid, _the_ hybrid." I heard a bark of laughter and turned my head to see my father.

"Niklaus just eat the herbs that Aphrodite offers. She has already given me mine. We will not leave until you eat yours." I sighed and gobbled them up. "That is not what I meant but let's get going. Thank you Aphrodite." My dad walked toward the entrance of the camp. He looked at me. "Keep up. We're headed to the Sacred Pool." I stood up and padded after him to go to the Sacred Pool. Why they have such names for things I will never understand. I know it's important but it is still strange.


	34. An Apology

July 3rd 2015

New Orleans

(Klaus POV)

We were at the Sacred Pool or whatever now. I knew because my father sat down and looked at me, motioning me to come closer. I sat next to the pool. "What?"

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour. We are going to meet our Ancestors."

"Ooh. Ancestors. I'm happy to be joining your clan or pack but I would like to get this over with. I have many plans and you will be happy about them when you find out." He gave me a look and I yawned, out of boredom.

"I want you to copy me." He laid down and put his head so that his chin touched the water. I copied him and I saw him lap up water. He's drinking the water? I feel foolish. I copied him. How is a drink supposed to bring us the Ancestors? He closed his eyes and I did the same. I saw darkness. Exactly what I'm supposed to be seeing, my eyes are closed!

I opened my eyes to tell my father it didn't work but I was met with two other wolves circling me. I snarled and got into position to pounce, attack. Where the hell was I? I looked around and noticed that this place… looked… kind of like _that_ place. The place I used to sneak off to and watch the werewolves when I was a kid.

I put my nose to the ground and sniffed around. I caught the scent of someone I remembered but I couldn't place a name. "So this is the Prince of the Akatai clan? I'm glad he's finally come to join us." the black wolf said.

"Welcome. If you don't recognize this place, you should. This is your clans' old home. This is where you lost your first brother. That was horrible and I assure you that your brother is having fun in Valhalla with Freya's son. Your first cousin once removed." the white wolf said.

" _What_ the _hell_ are you talking about? Who are _you_? How do you know any of that? Have you been stalking me?" I bared my teeth at him and he didn't even flinch.

"Calm down. We are not here to hurt you, we are here to welcome you. My name is Sirius and this-" he nudged the white wolf with his nose "-is Lupus. We are the first. I am a Healer and he is an Alpha. He is my brother."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Forgive him, he's bad with strangers. Niklaus these are the first of our kind. I believe you know who this is already?" I heard my father's voice and turned my head to see a different wolf. I did know him. He was Ishaan. I'd met him only once or twice in my life.

"What am I supposed to do?" They all exchanged looks before heading to the centre of the clearing. I followed by my Father's command. They jumped onto the rock and Lupus and Sirius turned back to me.

"You do not have to do anything. My brother and I will accept you in front of others of our kind. Then we will have a Sacred Hunt and then we will send you back. You are already an Alpha of a different pack and that is why we are here instead of at the camp that your clan resides in now." With that said, he raised his head up and howled at the moon. The moon was full and was giving off light into the clearing, enough light to see the whole clearing. When Lupus howled, Sirius joined in and I heard noise coming from behind me. I spun around and saw wolves, _many_ wolves entering the clearing.

I felt my body tense but I made no move against any of them. Soon the clearing was full of werewolves. One of them stepped up to me and bowed his head. "I am Harold Akatai. I am the first of your Father's Betas. I am honoured to finally meet his son. You look more handsome than your father ever did." He smiled up at the others, on the rock, before bowing to me again and backing off into the crowd. Then I heard a bark and looked up to see Lupus.

"Silence, my children." Silence fell instantly. "Niklaus, my son, tell me. Are you ready to join the werewolves?" I turned back around to him and sat down.

"Yes."

"If you join the wolves you will be joining your own clan, the Akatai. The Akatai have a long past, some sad, some happy. If you join our ranks then you must abide by our rules, the rules of the packs. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Lupus looked at Sirius. Sirius stood up and looked down at me.

"If you join our ranks then you must be ready to defend your own clan from harm, defend the wolves of our kind when in need despite what clan they come from, and defend the young ones when they are in danger or help them find their way home. To understand your brothers and sisters despite what clans they might come from. After all, we are all related, no matter where we were born or who we were born to. Do you accept this?"

"Yes." Ishaan dropped to the ground and Father joined him. They walked to me and placed their chins on both my shoulders.

"I, Ishaan Akatai, welcome you into my clan, the clan of Akatai!"

"I, Tyler Akatai, welcome you into my clan, the clan of the Akatai!" Then my father whispered into my ear. "I, Niklaus Akatai, am proud to be welcomed into the clan of the Akatai. Repeat that."

"I, Klaus Akatai, am proud to be welcomed into the Akatai clan." _All_ the wolves howled. Then Ishaan and Father sat down next to two other wolves as Sirius and Lupus jumped down to join us. They copied Father and Ishaan.

"I, Lupus, welcome you to the ranks of the wolves. I welcome home my son Klaus Akatai." He licked me as Sirius spoke in unison.

"I, Sirius, welcome you to the ranks of the wolves. I welcome home my son Niklaus Akatai." He licked me and Sirius and Lupus both howled and everyone joined in and I joined in when my Father motioned me to do so.

"It is time for the Great Hunt. Let us rejoice the coming home of one of our own, Klaus Akatai!" Lupus declared and ran off. Sirius nudged me after him and I chased him. Sirius followed after me and he nudged me until I was where he wanted me to be.

(Kai POV)

I woke up to Jeremy shaking me awake. "What is it?"

"Tyler wants me to wake you. He says we're going some where."

"Does Damon know?"

"No but it doesn't matter as long as we don't leave the city."

"Really?" I got up and went to the wardrobe.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter to you if it's really okay though does it?"

"No. I could care less. I'm just as old as Joe, that's why we're called twins if you haven't noticed. The difference is that Joe kept ageing when I stopped. Granted it was because my sister betrayed me with our coven." Now I can't do magic. I'm practically even more of a 'human'. I hate it. This is Damon's fault.

Today I was going to apologize to Bonnie and Damon was taking me to Ric and Joe to apologize as well. I just hope that she forgives me. I don't know what to do if she doesn't. I'm worried but Klaus has talked me through what to do when I do apologize. He has assured me many times that she will forgive me, I didn't do much wrong.

When I was dressed and in a car Tyler had brought over, he said it was his car. He was in the driver's seat and Jeremy was sitting in the front seat next to him. Tyler pulled up into the drive way. A new drive way.

"This is my old home. I still own it but that's not useful because anyone can come in. That includes vampires. Even vampires I don't even know."

"Is it because you're a hybrid?" I asked.

"Yeah it is but it's okay because I've moved all my important stuff to New Orleans."

"Your daddy's place?" He didn't answer, just park the car and get out. We followed suit and went in as he guided us around the house.

"This place is like living in a museum. Though, it's very big to live in."

"Especially when living alone? Try living in a world where you're the only person there."

"No thanks. I don't want to be that lonely."

(Stefan POV)

"Stefan, where the hell did they go?"

"I don't know. I've been talking to mum all day." I said looking up from her. I'd been talking to her and trying to get an answer from her about who Julian was. Damon had told me about what had happened earlier.

"It's true Damon, your brother has been talking to me. Would you like to hear about your father?"

"Nope, not interested. Elena is with Bonnie, talking about some thing I apparently can't listen to. I'll go see if Kol knows where they went. He said they might be down here." I got up and followed him.

"I'll help you." I followed Damon back upstairs and into the room Kol had chosen to sleep in. "Kol, do you know where else they could have gone?"

"It's almost time for breakfast and if their not here, they don't get breakfast."

"You mean they'll have to make their own food?"

"If they even know how to cook."

"They went to Tyler's. Surely there's not a problem with that?"

"They didn't tell me they were going there, that's what's wrong!" It was against Jeremy's rules to do that. "I have more things to do than to chase after them. Stefan you stay and see if they come back." I nodded and sat down with our mum again.

(Kai POV)

"What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you at home?"

"We already had breakfast. We had macaroni and cheese! I cooked it." I replied. He grabbed my shirt and forced me out of my chair. He grabbed Jeremy the same way and turned to Tyler.

"We're going back, _now._ I have better things to do than to watch you guys! Kai, when we get back I'll drop off Tyler and Jeremy and you and I are going to Alaric's apartment so you can apologize for being an ass to your sister."

"If she apologizes first."

"Or I could beat your ass first and then take you." He shook me and then dragged us all to the car. He shoved me into the car and smacked Jeremy as he was getting in. "You know this was against the rules little Gilbert!" Jeremy yelped and qucikly sat down. We were getting into Damon's car this time.

"Sorry Damon."

"Shut up, Jeremy." He closed the door before getting in the driver's seat. He drove us home when Tyler got in and he did as he said he would. He dropped off Jeremy and Tyler before driving off again. "When you apologize, it better be sincere."

"What type of apologies aren't sincere Damon?"

"Stop being a smart ass."

"Seems someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

" _What did I just say?_ Stop it now or I'll pull over and pull you across my lap right now." I finally shut up. So he kept driving and when we reached the place he opened the door and pulled me out by my ear. I just let him guide me up the stairs and to the apartment. "If I open this door, do you promise to be on your best behaviour?"

"Yeah." He knocked instead of just opening it. When the door opened we were greeted with Ric's face. "Hello boyfriend." Damon gave me one of his looks before looking at Alaric.

"What is it Damon? Why'd you bring him?"

"He wants to apologize for the crossbow incident."

"He wants to or you want him to?"

"I want him to apologize. You know he should Ric. Don't bother denying it. Now let us in."

"It doesn't work that way Damon."

"Hey, it can work however Damon wants it to. Where's Joe? You know, your wife Josette? Let me ask you, did you ever ask her how she got the name laugh in? Well she calls it Laugh _lin._ She was _born_ Josette Parker, like me, Malachai Parker. She must not have married you first." I smiled. "Just saying."

"Well just shut up Kai. No one is interested in that. Can we come in or not?"

"If he makes one move against her-"

"Don't worry. I can't do magic _and_ she's my _sister_. Who kills their only twin?" Damon smacked me and I shut up. I knew I would be getting somewhere with this.

"Don't worry, if he does I'll take him outside for a minute." Alaric nodded and opened the door. Damon shoved me in and he followed after.

"Sit Kai. Don't touch _anything._ " He sat next to me on Ric's couch.

"Joe! Come in here please, and try to not freak out when you come in." Joe walked in and horror was on her face when she saw me. I smirked and waved at her using my index finger, middle finger, and ring finger.

"Hey Joe, miss me?"

"Ric, I promise I had no idea he was going to take your crossbow, I bought you a new one." She looked at Ric, apologetically and refused to look at me from that point.

"You know, there's a reason I came to see you. It's because I need to prove I've changed." To Bonnie. "I'm sincerely sorry that I took that crossbow from you when I knew I shouldn't have. Despite the fact that I thought it would be hilarious, that wasn't a good reason to start with anyway, I should have remembered that you actually use that thing to hunt down vampires. I kind of thought that since you were already amazing that you wouldn't need it anymore. I'm sorry for taking it and hope that you can forgive me." They all stared at me. I only smiled and leaned back. Klaus said that would pass as an apology for the crossbow.

"I forgive you Kai." Joe said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Joe. It means a lot coming from you. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Are you being sarcastic Kai?" Damon demanded.

"No, I'm not. I promise."

"The hell did Klaus do to you?"

"He helped me."

"Can we go now?" Damon asked Ric.

"Can I have my crossbow back Damon?" Ric asked, a little irritated.

"I would be glad to give you back what belongs to you." I said and stood as I took out the crossbow. I carried it to Ric and put it in his hands. He smiled and left to put it up. "By the way, you should probably move your stores and I agree that I will never… trick Joe into telling me where it is. Again."

"Thank you Kai." Joe said. Damon grabbed my arm and waved bye to them.

"Bye sis. Bye sis' husband." I waved bye and then Damon had closed the door. "That went well." I smiled at Damon.

"Surprisingly well. Seriously, what the hell did Klaus do to you?" Damon asked as he led me back to his car. He shoved me in the back seat before getting in the driver's seat. He drove off and back towards the house. I would go see if I could even find Bonnie today. God, I hope she forgives me. I don't know what I would do if she didn't.


	35. Damon And Patience

July 4th 2015

New Orleans

(Klaus POV)

I was dreaming but I didn't get it. How am I seeing the wolf ancestors? I didn't go anywhere near that pool before I slept! Two men were approaching. One had black hair and one had brown hair. "Niklaus. I suppose you have questions. This is your first visit from your ancestors. You are an in an interesting position. You're an Alpha and yet your still the Prince of the Akatai clan. I am Sirius. This is my brother Lupus." Sirius said. Lupus nodded.

"An Alpha has the privilege of seeing his ancestors in his dreams, both when we choose and when they choose, and even sometimes in his waking moments. I notice you were not trained the way the others were. That makes you one of a kind. Every Prince is trained how to be an Alpha by their father and mother." Lupus said as they reached me, they sat down and looked at me.

"Thus we will train you… we would have done so earlier but… you hadn't joined the clan. You were raised by the Vikings, not the wolves. Meaning you were raised with the Viking ancestors." I have two sets of ancestors? Maybe three if you consider my mother and not just the man who claimed to be my father and my true father.

"I don't need your help to be an Alpha!" I declared, snarling at them.

"Watch your tone, my son." Lupus replied, giving me a look that almost made me freeze. That look was worse than Elijah's _and_ my father's! His expression softened a minute later. "I do not appreciate such disrespect." I smirked.

"Obviously, no one does." His expression hardened again. Sirius' face went stern but his smile remained gentle.

"Niklaus, the first thing I would like to do is to teach you how to preserve food for your clan when the cold season is here." Sirius said. I raised a brow.

"You mean winter?" He smiled and nodded. Lupus put his hand to his face.

"This is going to be a long lesson." He whispered.

(Damon POV)

I was in the dining room, drinking, as I watched Kai. He had just come face to face with Bonnie Bennett. I was ready to step in if he got back to acting too much like Kai again. I really don't understand what the hell Klaus did to Kai to have Kai _willingly_ apologize to his sister. Did he change just that easy or is that what he _wants_ us to believe?

"Hey Bonnie." Kai said, a bit to nice for me. Bonnie didn't smile. Only reply.

"Kai." She said bitterly. Kai grimaced He pulled out from behind his back a candle and some chocolates. Where did he get those? I didn't know he had… money. He stole it didn't he? I sighed. Damn it Kai. Let him off with it for a minute. I'll just give him a lecture on stealing.

"I was hoping you would believe me. I really, _really,_ feel bad about what I did to you. I don't know what I would do if you don't forgive me. I can prove I've changed if you want. I apologized to my sister for what I did to her! Which was I tricked her into getting me the crossbow. I'll call her and have her tell you I did." Bonnie finally looked interested.

"Okay call her." Bonnie replied. Kai beamed, only word I could find for it, and pulled out his cell. He dialled some numbers, probably Joe's number, before waiting for her to answer.

"Hey sis. I have a friend who wants to talk to you. And don't worry, I didn't kidnap her." He chuckled before handing the phone to Bonnie.

"Kai! How did you get my number?"

"Sorry this is Bonnie."

"Oh! Hey Bonnie! How are you?"

"I'm okay, and you?" Should I be eavesdropping on this conversation? I admit it is very interesting watching this scene take place. Bonnie's eyes widened very big and she spoke, amazed. "Really? He did?"

"Yes, I know. I'm also surprised he did, too. That is not like him. He never apologizes, not even when he's being sarcastic."

"Do you forgive him?"

"… For that, I do."

"How's Ric?"

"He's okay, he's working on his papers right now."

"School papers?"

"Yeah. I should get going as well. Those patients aren't going to heal themselves you know." They had a short laughing fit.

"I'd be surprised if they did. Bye Joe."

"Bye Bonnie." Bonnie hung up before giving back his cell. Which he quickly began pressing buttons.

"She backed me up, didn't she? Good old Joe. Literally. She's old." Bonnie frowned but I could see that the edges of her lips were up in a small smile. "Forgive me?"

"… Yeah. I forgive you." She stood up and got in Kai's face. "Just _never_ do that again." He nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Understood. I will _never_ do that again." They both smiled before Bonnie turned and left him. "Hey! Wanna watch a movie or something Bonnie? That's a good way to become friends right?" I turned away just to see my mother coming up to me. I smiled at her, trying to prevent from rolling my eyes in annoyance. I really need to call Klaus and ask if he compelled Kai. He is just human now.

"Damon, I was wondering if we might have a family outing."

"Fine with me."

"… What do you suppose we do? Watch a movie? Go out to eat? Find a mall? What do families do to have quality family time in this century?"

"All of that. If you wonder just look it up on the computer. I suggest Google or Bing. Just remember that the family outing _must_ correspond with the season or time of year. For an example, swimming in winter or building a snowman in summer is both wrong." She nodded, as if I had cleared that for her.

"Thank you Damon. You said all of it is acceptable? Maybe we can do all three?"

"Watch a movie, go out for nachos and snow cones, and then go to the mall to keep from getting fat." She smiled.

"That all sounds lovely. When should we have our family outing?"

"Well first you should talk to the whole family about it. Then if you really are going to watch a movie then you should _pick_ a movie to watch." Duh.

"What movies-"

"Mother! Before you ask that, go look it up on the internet! I don't know what you're interested in watching because you've only seen three movies and those were picked out by Bonnie and Elena. And those were _old_ movies!"

"Damon, please use your inside voice."

"I _am_ using my inside voice."

"I do not like the tone you are using." I tightened my lips before replying.

"I'm sorry Mother." She smiled and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was surprised by that. That was the first time she'd done that this century. She walked off back to her room and probably to get on her computer I had bought her last month. I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Damon?" I heard Stefan ask as he came into the room.

"Mother wants all of us to go out for an outing. That includes a movie, food, and the mall. I don't think Mystic Falls has a mall. So we're probably going to go to Charlottesville or something. Elena said, or Caroline said I can't remember…, they have the best mall. There's quite a number of us so we might not all want to watch the same movie."

"Pretty sure Mystic Falls has a movie theatre Damon."

"And a place to get nachos and snow cones."

"We definitely have one of those."

"That's what I just said." Stefan smiled as he began to drink his animal blood. I didn't need to see what he had, I could smell it. I grimaced.

"Why don't you just feed on humans? Haven't I taught you how to keep off the edge?"

"Human blood is like a drug. For me at least. There is always that urge to want to feed more and more, even if I am full."

"So you don't want to fight it?"

"I don't want to get bloodthirsty, yes. It has nothing to do with I do or do not want to fight it."

"Shut up before you give me your little 'I'm holier than you' speech." Stefan coughed before moving on. "Something to say Stefan?"

"Nope, nothing to say at all Damon. Just enjoying my breakfast."

"Stefan, don't lie to me." He looked up.

"I don't get how you can encourage me and discourage Jeremy."

"You mean about the drug symbolism? There's a difference there, Stefan."

"The difference being what?" Stefan asked as he put his cup in the sink as he washed it out clean.

"Jeremy's drugs make him act weird and kill him while he's doing it. Blood will keep you from desiccating, so you need it to live. If Jeremy needed those drugs to live then I'd encourage him to do them but they don't. See what I'm getting at here?"

"Yeah, Damon, I get it." Stefan walked out and I waited a minute to see if I would be interrupted again. When no one came down the stairs I went to my room and dialled Klaus. He answered on the first ring.

"Klaus, did you compel Kai to behave or something?"

"No. I talked with him. Every day. He's actually a nice guy. I like the kid."

"Well you would, since you and Kai kind of have the same everything."

"Speaking of Kai, I want to speak with you. I know how Kai has the cure in his bloodstream."


	36. Fourth Of July

July 5th 2015

New Orleans

(Klaus POV)

My plans were all going perfectly. Mother would be back in New Orleans in two weeks! Just in time for Elijah's wedding. I had an idea on who would play parent to Katerina Petrova but for that I needed Dahlia. Not that that would be her job, _hell no!_ No I had other plans for Katerina.

My plans for Kara were going along fine as well. She was in love with me. It'd taken a long time but it was worth it. Now all I had to do was work at it. I'd have a quick fake marriage to her next week. Of course that would happen under compulsion from a priest and no one I knew. The priest would either be murdered afterwards or I'd just compel him to forget. Depends on how I'm feeling at the moment.

I had discussed with Damon what we were going to do with Kai's inability to do magic. In my opinion he deserves his magic back. He's not that old so it doesn't really matter does it? If we take that potion from him. His age didn't skip because of vampirism but because the prison world he'd been trapped in.

Now my plans with my clan? The Akatai? I realized I would be having problems with them if only because Sirius and Lupus were back in my dreams tonight. I had appeared as a wolf in my dream and knew that something strange would be happening tonight.

I walked into the clearing that I was lured into and found Lupus, a white wolf, and Sirius, a black wolf, sitting in the middle of the clearing with seven other wolves. I walked forward and they nodded their heads, Sirius and Lupus.

"These are my first children." Lupus said. "Introduce yourselves to your brother." Brother, sister, I'm so tired of him calling me son and declaring that a bunch of strangers are my family! Never in my life have I ever met them!

"Calm down Niklaus, everything's fine." Sirius said. I noticed I'd been tapping my claws on the ground. I sighed and laid down. They took turns approaching me to tell me their names.

"I am Kade." The first wolf stepped forward. They were copper furred. "I am Lupus' first born." He bowed his head to the side before taking a step back. The next one was brown furred.

"I am Frederick, the second born." He copied his brother, bowing his head before taking a step back. The next one to approach was what looked like a timber wolf.

"I am Aridonis, the third born." He bowed his head and took a step back. The next wolf to step forward was red furred.

"I am Varinius, the fourth born of my brothers." He didn't bow his head, just take a step back. The next wolf was blue furred.

"I am Evandrus, the fifth born." He bowed his head before taking a step back. The wolf who stepped forward was jet black, like midnight.

"I am Randulf, the sixth born." He grinned, taking two steps back. The final wolf who was to introduce themselves was silver furred.

"I am Phelix, the youngest of the seven." He bowed and took a step back as well. Letting Lupus step forward.

"Today we will teach you what a real Sacred Hunt is like. If I recall correctly, my sons Ishaan and Tyler were with Sirius, you, and myself. That was a small hunt compared to what you will be experiencing tonight. Prepare yourself, my son." I sighed.

"How do we start?" I asked, my tail flinging left and right with impatience.

 **July 5** **th** **12:00 AM**

(Elena POV)

"Damon, don't forget it's the Fourth of July." I said, smiling at him. "This might be the first time your mom gets to celebrate July Fourth in modern times."

"What do you mean might? She's been trapped in that prison world for a very long time Elena. I'm no genius on the matter but I don't recall going outside at night or midnight to watch some fireworks blow up to create pretty lights in the sky."

"It's more special than that Damon. I already got the fireworks we'll need. Hey. You're mom told me about the family outing you two are planning. Do you think Caroline's going to be out of college in time to join us?"

"She might or she might not Elena. I don't know when she gets out. I thought she'd already gotten out. I mean you're here with me than 'alone' at the school. I sent Stefan to go get the drinks for tonight and I got the food. All we need is to find a good place to set off the fireworks. Or we could have gone to see the fireworks the city is throwing."

"I know. We have extra for the after party when we come home."

"Any ideas on 'treats' for after the after party?" He said, smiling at me. That was a suggestive smile. I knew what Damon was implying with that smile. I returned his smile.

"It depends on how much you participate in tonight." He smirked.

"Hm. Sounds like you don't think I'm interested in the festivities. I assure you I am." Then he swept me off my feet and carried me into his bedroom. We'd been standing in the hallway. I laughed.

"No fair Damon. No setting the mood before it's even started." I smiled at him. He grinned.

"Guess I should have known you don't accept cheating." He set me on his bed. When he began to unbutton his shirt, I covered my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go prepare things for later tonight." I uncovered my eyes when I reached the door, gave Damon my best sexy smile and he grimaced.

"No fair teasing if I can't cheat!" I chuckled and headed out. I knew that I was going to end up sleeping with Damon tonight so this was just my way of getting him to participate instead of sitting down with a bottle of brandy, vodka, or bourbon and make love to it while we were blowing horns, wearing hats, wearing leis, and drinking soda, eating sweets, and watching the fireworks make shapes in the sky.

"Elena, I have good news." Bonnie said. I smiled. Good news was always good, especially in the lives we lived. It seemed that for some reason, every time we get rid of a problem, a new one comes up. Like how we first had to deal with the tomb vampires, then Katherine, then Klaus, then Silas and I think finally came Kai. I was not at all eager to find out what our next problem would be.

"What's the good news Bonnie?" I asked, smiling.

"Care's only got a week before she gets out of college. Then she can join us in our summer fun."

"I know she wants to be a news reporter but I still think she should take some time off for summer. It's like the only break we get that's long enough to recover from all the paperwork. Though I'm glad she's taking the responsible route. I just couldn't have what she has, I need to set time off for Damon and Jeremy and the others."

"Jeremy and I have been working on setting up the refreshments for tonight. I think I remember something about Jeremy deciding to go to college? It was New Orleans he chose right?"

"Probably because of Kol." I replied. "I don't-"

"What's probably because of me, my darlings?" Kol said, leaning against the door frame of the room he'd been given. "I just added something to the refreshments that will truly make tonight a great night." He said.

"Jeremy going to college in New Orleans. What did you add to the refreshments? No beer or drugs right?"

"Why must you always jump to conclusions Elena? No wonder big brother Niky doesn't like you much. But then, he's always had a problem warming up to others. Especially doppelgängers after Katerina."

"You didn't mess anything up did you?" Bonnie asked.

"You know, I do recall adding something to spice up Stefan's night. Rippah and all that, yeah." I sighed. I looked at Bonnie.

"I'll fix it." Kol stepped in front of us.

"Is there a problem here?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, their trying to ruin your little brother's night. Kind of like the buzz kill committee."

"If anything, you're the buzz kill committee Kol. Move." Kol glared at Damon before turning around and heading downstairs, clipping Enzo in the shoulder as he went. He smirked behind him at Enzo and Enzo just shrugged it off. He continued up the stairs and turned toward Lily's room.

"Should we hang the purple, the navy, or the midnight blue streamers?" Enzo asked, knocking on Lily's door. I smiled up at Damon, kissing his cheek.

"That was sweet of you to include your mother in the decorating."

"Wasn't- yeah, totally my idea to let her decorate some." He side stepped us and opened his mother's door. "Mother-" I walked down the stairs with Bonnie to go celebrate one of the biggest Fourth of July's ever, at least for the Salvatore family.

(Klaus POV)

Again with the dreams with Sirius and Lupus. I guess they were being serious. They were going to be watching my every move and more. This time they were trying to get me to give a speech. So that they could help with any speech giving problems. _As if I had any!_

" _Shut the hell up!_ I don't _need_ your help!" I snarled. The next instant I regretted that outburst. Lupus grabbed my ear and pulled me close to him. I yelped at the surprise that his hold hurt. I'm a hybrid, I'm _the_ hybrid! How the hell does that hurt?!

"Listen to me Niklaus, I do not approve of your disrespect and nor does Sirius, I'm sure. None of my children get away with disrespecting us or their elders. Next time you give us an outburst like that and I will personally go find a switch to curb your fiery tongue." Part of me just want to smirk at his comment or laugh at it even. But with my experiences with my father, Mikael, Esther, and even Elijah I knew better than to do such a thing. "Do you hear me child?" I used my will power to not sneer at him for that comment.

"Yes _Lupus_." I felt his grip tighten in a reminder before he let go.

"I'll give you a topic to start off with. How do you plan on your clan surviving the cold season? Begin." He sat down next to Sirius, motioning me to sit down where I stood. I barely refrained from showing disrespect at him and obeyed his command.


	37. The 'Family' Outing

July 6th 2015

New Orleans

(Klaus POV)

I was with Kara. She and I were talking and right now she was talking about me staying over at her place tonight. I delightfully agreed. She was happy that I did and now we were just having small talk. Like about Van, his name is Van right?, and his school grades.

"I think he needs a mentor, maybe when you come over you could help him while I cook dinner?" I gave her a gentle smile.

"Of course Kara. I would love to help him with his homework or what ever he needs help with. I'm just glad the kid likes me now." She smiled back at me.

"Again, I'm sorry-"

"No need to be sorry Kara. Some kids just can't handle their beautiful mother having a relationship with other men who aren't their dad. It's worse since he's a witch and I am a vampire. I'm even used to it." She placed her mouth on mine and I sensually kissed her back but before I could get too deep into the emotion she backed off.

"I'm sorry, I need to get to work." I smiled at her.

"Fine with me, have a good day at work my love."

(Tyler POV)

I had heard from Kol that we were all going to have fun today so I had taken the liberty of washing last night and had now gotten dressed. I realize I don't know what we're doing today. So I sat on the couch playing Uno with Kai and Jeremy. Bonnie and Elena were in the kitchen with Lily Salvatore. She's the mother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Enzo, Damon, and Stefan were cleaning the table from today's breakfast.

"I hope you kids are ready to go. We're going to watch a movie and then go out for nachos and snow cones." Lily said, smiling at us. I smiled back, I was really looking forward to watching one of the movies that had just come into the movie theater.

While we were all in Lily's car, Lily driving with Stefan in shot gun, we talked about which movies we'd be seeing. Lily wanted to see that movie that kind of came out yesterday I think, the one about America.

"Mom, that movie isn't… it's too… Stefan, you tell her." Damon said, clearly he couldn't find the right words for what he wanted to say.

"Since it's not rated R, he probably means that movie is too violent."

"Don't you dare undermine me Stefan!" Damon scolded. I put my fist to my mouth and coughed out a laugh. Damon and Stefan looked at me. I ignored them. "Shut up Lockwolf."

"You shut up!" I replied. Kol chuckled.

"Mikaelsons for the win!" He thrust his hand in the air.

"Really?" Damon asked. "Would you like to watch a movie or not?"

"You know this can only go two ways Damon." Kol replied. "We can watch a movie anyway or you could keep us from a movie and one of you gets punished too, what you think of that?"

"What I think is that being an Original damn cocky attitude."

"Should we call Klaus?" Stefan asked. I blushed, chuckling nervously. Kol just blinked.

"Stop this fighting! Today is supposed to be a family day!" Lily said, amazingly stern. I didn't know she could get like that. I've never heard her like that. Damon gave Kol one last warning look before turning back around.

"So if Jeremy and Tyler can't watch it then what do you think they should watch?"

"Something else."

"Earth to Echo!" I called.

"Seconded!" Kol declared, raising his hand in the air.

"Sure why not." Jeremy said absentmindedly as he stared at Bonnie.

"I'll go with them." Kai replied.

…

We were in the movie theatre and it was so far this movie was awesome! I envied his parents they didn't care what he did! Although granted they weren't even listening… and not that I have problems. Jeremy seems to have it worse off than I do.

This is probably a suspenseful movie. It's amazing. The little alien dude needed their help to rebuild a rocket or something but I saw only one problem with that. Their parents and money… okay make that two problems. That thing- Echo was adorable but it's sad that he's hurt. I guess it makes sense though since he crashed…

I guess I'm lucky I have a dad who's willing to break the law to get what he wants… and what his family wants, including Marcel and me. Marcel my brother. It's so weird to have a brother when you're so used to being an only child. I know I'm a hybrid but I'm happy I don't have to do what their doing though I would gladly do what their doing for my friends. Though something I've noticed is that Dad has put this horrible idea in my subconscious, or I would like it to be there and I don't suddenly think it's an okay thing to do, that it is okay to kill people. Which is what I found myself thinking about the people who were the bad guy.

I love this movie. Especially the ending. It spoke a lot to me. Even though I live in New Orleans and Jeremy and Kai live in Mystic Falls, we'll be friends no matter what. At least I'll always have Kol. He lives with me. In fact he's part of my family.

…

We were eating snow cones and hot nachos. It was great until Kai was what Damon called Kainess. I didn't think you could make up your own words like that. We had been sitting at a table and eating happily until Kai smirked and picked up his own and hurled it straight at Damon.

"Food fight." At least for Damon he'd ate most of his nachos. There was only cheese left. It splattered on Damon's coat. Damon had ate his already. He jumped when he noticed his jacket and he glared right up at Kai. He grabbed Kai by his ear and dragged him back to the car where my hybrid hearing picked up the swats and voices though I tried hard not to listen in.

"Really Kai?"

"What? Are food fights illegal?" SWAT!

"You messed up my _jacket!_ "

"Don't worry I'm sure the cheese will wash right out." SWAT!

"That isn't the _point_ Kai!"

"Is the point that you want me to apologize? Cause I can do that." SWAT! "Ow." Damon started a steady rhythm of swats on Kai.

"We're going to keep this up until either they finish eating or you say that without sarcasm." There was some rustling between the two of them and the swats continued from there.

"Is violence your answer for everything?"

"What if we keep going until you run out of sarcasm all together."

"Hmm. Well let's see how that would go. Owch. If you- OW!" More rustling.

"Kai, the best solution for you right now is to either apologize without the sarcasm or _stay quiet!_ " There was a rather vicious swat and I felt myself cringe.

"What's wrong Tyler?" Elena asked.

"Bit too hard on a nacho, nothing major."

"Did you bite yourself?" Jeremy asked, laughing.

"No." I smirked back at him. I could tell Kol was glaring at his nachos, no one else seemed to either notice or care. "Kol?" He quickly grinned like an idiot.

"Waddup?"

"You okay?"

"Totally. I'm an Original, why wouldn't I be okay? Nothing can kill an Original, Aunt Dahlia destroyed the white oak. Don't try anything Elena." She rolled her eyes at him. "Nik already-"

"Okay let's move on!" Jeremy said quickly. "What nice weather we're having aren't we?" I nodded.

"Very nice indeed."

"It's so sunny and there's some clouds in the sky."

"With a slight breeze to the West." Kol smirked.

"And not a scent of blood in the air… unless you count-"

"Shut up Kol!" Bonnie and Elena shouted.

"Hey! Leave him alone." I said, defending my Uncle… friend… whatever he is… I heard Kai and Damon return. Kai looked only a little somber. Otherwise he was smiling.

"I see you take after your father." Lily said looking at Damon. Stefan quickly got Damon's attention before Damon could react to Lily.

…

We were at the mall now and Kai was back to his usual self. Which I was happy about. It was hard to ruin both Kai and Kol's moods. And easy to have Dad's emotions out of control but that's different. We were walking around the mall and Damon had us go into every store he found interesting. He had ended up taking us home to get his jacket in the washing machine and put on a different, identical jacket.

Speaking of stores, though, Lily had us actually shopping and Damon was groaning about how much money they were using compared to the amount of bags we were all carrying. Stefan told him that it would help with the weight loss thing and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just as long as we don't go over our imaginary budget." He said.


	38. Troublemakers

July 7th 2015

New Orleans

(Klaus POV)

I woke in bed and realized it wasn't mine. I looked around and when I saw Kara, I knew where I was. Shit. I need to leave or Elijah's going to figure it out. What time is it? I lifted my head enough to look at her alarm clock. It's only 2 AM. I stretched as much like a human as I could, but not hard enough to make it obvious I was trying to wake her up. She yawned and opened her eyes towards me.

"What is it Klaus?"

"I need to go. I have a-" I yawned. "-meeting to prepare for. Do you have any problems that I can address from the witch covens?" She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"We have no problems, you've fixed the ones we've had for now." Then her eyes opened. "Are you leaving?" I nodded after a few seconds. "So that's why you woke me up?" I rose my brows and then gently smiled at her. I kissed her cheek.

"Yes. I thought it better to talk to you then to leave a note for you. That way I could say goodbye to my beautiful lover." I replied, yawning again. She nodded before grabbing my face and giving me a kiss on my lips. I kissed her back before getting off the bed.

I quickly dressed and then quietly made my way out of her house and out of the city before finally vamping off to the bayou to pretend I've been with my father's pack and get rid of the scent of Kara. The wolves wouldn't be able to pick up the scent but my brother would… as would my father and Mikael but they wouldn't have the same reaction as Elijah. Father would just think I've been hanging around Genevieve, Sophie, Davina, or some other witch.

(Jeremy POV)

We were all awake and Damon and Stefan were talking to Lily while Enzo was flicking through the channels with his feet up on the coffee table. However when Lily said something about it Enzo quickly took his feet down.

Tyler, Kai, Kol, and I had talked about what we would do today and Tyler had come up with a great idea. He walked right up to Damon and spoke.

"Hey, Damon, I remember that yesterday or a few days ago you complained that we hadn't told you that we were going to my house so I thought that today I would tell you, or rather, ask you if we, we being Kol, Kai, Jeremy, and I, could go over to my house today?" Damon looked straight at him, standing up.

"Why?"

"To play games and hang out. It would give you and her time to talk or whatever you want to do and we don't have to be in your way." Damon stared at him hard. Tyler didn't even budge.

"How long?"

"We'll come back anytime you ask us to. All you have to do is call." Damon tilted his head.

"Fine. But Stefan has to go with you." He said the last sentence quickly, as if he wondered if he would back down to Stefan coming with us. Tyler however smiled a bit more.

"Fine with me Damon." Then Stefan spoke up.

"Damon-"

"Just go with them Stefan. It's not like I can send Enzo or let them out alone. It wouldn't be the very responsible thing to do would it?"

"Damon, two of them are teens. Ones an ancient vampire and the other is a young adult. They don't need supervision."

"If you don't count their personalities. Kai's a sociopath, Kol's a sociopath, Tyler's a freaking hybrid, and Jeremy is a drug addict."

"Weren't you-"

"Stefan!" Stefan rolled his eyes and stood up before heading out of the house and we all quickly got out and went to Tyler's house before Damon could change his mind.

When we got there we sat down in Tyler's living room and Stefan quickly picked up his phone and dialed someone and started talking to them. Kai turned on the television and looked for something to watch. Kol went looking for a video game system or a board game we could play. Tyler went somewhere else. I just sat down and started texting Matt.

In no time Matt came by and Tyler and Kol came back. Tyler had beer bottles and a pack of smokes. Kol had a board game. Tyler snatched the remote from Kai and Kai was about to snap at him when Tyler put the television on Pandora and gave the remote back to Kai. Kai grinned before beginning to type in something to listen to.

"One minute." Stefan said to the phone. He hung up on the phone before looking at Tyler. "Tyler, why did you bring that? You know Damon won't approve."

"What? And you don't?" Stefan smiled, tilting his head up.

"Oh I do. But I also plan on joining you. If you have something else I can add to it." I coughed. I knew Stefan was a vampire but I also knew Stefan was a ripper. Tyler nodded. He looked at Kol.

"Kol?" Kol smirked.

"Right on it." He vamped off and out of the house. I think I know where he's going. We're getting ready for a party. Tyler offered me both but I shook my head. No way in hell am I getting into trouble with Damon. Tyler shrugged before offering to Kai. Kai smiled before grabbing both of them. He stuck the lit smoke in his mouth.

"Look! I'm a gangsta!" He said through his clenched teeth on his cigar… Damon said I couldn't smoke cigarettes. Not cigars. Are they the same thing? I looked at Stefan as he accepted both as well. Matt accepted neither like I did.

"Stefan? Is a cigar the same thing as a cigarette?" Stefan seemed to think about it.

"… Not that I know of. Their similar, not the same." I smiled. I took one of the cigars.

"Where did you even get these Tyler?"

"From an old stash I had from before I ever left Mystic Falls." Tyler smiled, chuckling.

"I should have guessed." I heard something boom on the television and looked to see that Kai had settled on something that wasn't music but was comedy. It was Jim Gaffigan. I sat down and began to… try to smoke the thing.

Kol came back ten minutes later with an arm load full of blood bags. "I stole them from the bank." He chuckled. "Get it? The bank?" I gave him a disgusted look. "Okay I actually compelled them to give it to me." I opened my mouth to tell him that's the same thing but Stefan cut me off.

"Thanks Kol." Stefan snatched a bag before walking off with one of the beer bottles. Kol plopped down beside me and started humming the song about Gaston as he pulled it up on his phone. Tyler began setting up the game board and Kol quickly started to help him. I started helping too. Soon all four of us were setting up the game and in no time the game was ready.

"You choose something to listen to yet?" Tyler asked Kai. He nodded and grabbed the remote, putting it in his own lap. I grabbed a card and handed the cards out to the others. Soon everyone had a card. We were playing Bingo first. Stefan put his card back.

"I'll call out the numbers." He said, getting the first number. Stefan called out numbers and we quickly tried to daub our numbers. By the end of the game, Tyler had gotten _two_ whole bingos and Kai had gotten one. I threw my card down. I don't know why I even played. So they had me and Matt go up against each other to see who gets to play with Stefan and Kol. Matt won. I put my card and daubs away. I was in sixth place. Kol and Stefan then played a match against each other. Kol won, Stefan really wasn't trying. So Tyler, Kai, Matt, and Kol were playing all together to see who got fourth, third, second, and first place. Stefan got fifth place. I took turn on calling out numbers, Stefan and Kai had already gone. Kol won fourth place so he took my place as number caller. Tyler got third place and took the place number caller. That left Kai and Matt for first or second place. Matt won second and that left Kai as first place. He jumped and cheered for his own win.

"You know, it's more fun when your not the only one there playing. And winning actually counts." I grinned… frowned? I don't know how to feel about that. Then he picked up the remote and waited for the track that was playing to be over so he could change the station. "By the way, what are we playing now?" Tyler handed out more beer and cigars, to those who had actually finished their first one.

"Why not play Monopoly?" Stefan offered.

"Do we _have_ Monopoly?" I asked Tyler. He stood up with Kol and they both went looking for more games. Kai changed the station to the XX, because it was the first thing that popped up on Tyler's Pandora before he got on his phone and looked up more artists.

"Didn't we already play Monopoly though?"

"No, I think that was Life." Kai replied. I was surprised when they actually came back with the game Risk. We played two games, the second game taking the longest and the first game took two hours max. Kai changed stations six different times. I won Risk, which was awesome!

"What happened to 'whenever you call, we'll come'?" Damon asked. I looked up, startled. I sighed in relief.

"Oh it's only you." I said. Tyler smirked.

"Yeah, we were worried it was somebody important." Tyler and Kol snickered. Kai cackled. Damon glared at them and then all of us.

"What did you do? Something smells like smo-ke." His eyes had landed on the empty bottles and box of cigars. Stefan quickly kicked them under his seat.

"Um, let's all go home, eh? I mean, there had to be a reason you wanted them back, right Damon?" Stefan asked. Damon glared at Stefan. Oh. Shit. We're dead. I was about to open my mouth to admit to having a cigar when Damon grabbed Stefan by his collar.

"Stefan." He said, in a strange tone I've only heard him ever use once with him. Which was clearly weird, right? Since the first time I met the Salvatores, it was always Stefan nagging Damon? "Tell me you had _nothing_ to do with those things?" Stefan smirked at Damon.

"I don't know. Did I?" Then he chuckled.

"While he isn't King, he's still so proper." Kol called, and Tyler and Kai were laughing on the floor. Clearly we're having a Lion King moment. "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" Tyler pointed at Kai, smirking.

"Well he started it!" Kol fell over laughing.

"You all think this is funny?" Damon almost snarled. My mouth let out a long 'E' noise as I suddenly started laughing with them.

"Damon, it's nothing major. Besides, I've bet you done it quite a few times in your life?" Tyler and I suggested.

"Shut up!" Damon yelled. "We're going back home. _Now!_ " I flinched a bit before laughter came back. Why am I laughing so much? As we made our way home we all seemed to settle down. Now we could all feel the dread of what was coming, except for Kol. I wish I had Kol's confidence!

When we got to the house, Damon had Elena, Bonnie, Enzo, and Lily leave as he shoved Stefan hard onto the couch. Lily scolded Damon for that. Damon gave her a warning look but she gave him a look that made him back down.

When that was over Damon had us go to my room with food, mostly bread and blood. Tyler looked up after a minute.

"At least it's not my Dad?" Kai flinched. I looked at him.

"What? Suddenly afraid of Klaus?" He scoffed at me.

"You wish."

"Do you think Stefan and Damon are fighting down there?" I asked. I had nothing to do but wait for the judgement that Damon would pass onto all of us. Matt had gone home after the first game. He said he had to get ready for his afternoon shift.

 **(If you don't want to see what happens next then you don't have to read. I'll be changing POVs now.)**

"Stefan! I thought you were on _my_ side! Instead you gave them that stuff?!" Damon yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. I didn't really give them that stuff."

"Oh? Then who did? And don't you _dare_ lie to me, Stefan Salvatore! You're in enough trouble as it is!" I closed my eyes. Would it be wrong to pretend Damon wasn't here? Yes! I opened my eyes and stood up and looked Damon in the eye.

"I. Don't. Know. Like I've told you twice already." Damon did something I wasn't at all prepared for. He quickly unbuckled my belt, pulled my boxers down and threw me over his lap as he sat down on the couch. My eyes widened in surprise. "Damon!" I complained. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Teaching my lying little brother that it's not okay to lie to me." He said before smacking me with my own belt, _hard_. I yelped in surprise more than pain from the first swat. However he quickly caught a pace to go with as he always does.

"I _wasn't_ l-" SWISH! I almost jumped off his lap, yowling. I flinched.

"Who's was it? Jeremy?" I shook my head. He swatted me again. I gritted my teeth. "Kai?" I shook my head and he swatted my thighs. I threw a hand behind me, trying to protect myself from his onslaught.

"Damon!"

"Answer the question, Stefan!" He said, pinning my hand to the middle of my back. I laughed nervously. I buried my head into the couch as he quickly made on with the belt. "Kol?" I shook my head.

"Damonnn." SWISH!

"I could easily go get a switch Stefan." I gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't!" I demanded. I regretted that because the next thing I knew he was smacking me with a fine cut switch. I began to moan in complaint at each swat, threw my other hand back to try to protect me, and I felt tears begin to slide down my cheeks. "Damonnn."

"Was it Tyler's? I mean it was his house." At the next swat I felt myself gasp and hitch, meaning I was close to sobbing… I might as well answer the question. I nodded.

"It was Tyler's, Damon. I'm sorry, please stop! It hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt, Stefan. That's what brats like Jeremy get. Now was it so hard to tell me the truth?" I shook my head vigorously.

"Nooo."

"Now maybe you'll answer my questions honestly. Did you promote that type of behaviour from them?" I shook my head. He placed the switch on my undercurve. "Stefan." He said warningly.

"I didn't promote or discourage the behaviour, honest." I felt a very firm smack with the switch. I yelped and pushed my head as close to Damon as possible, sobbing out the pain.

"Next time, discourage it." He pulled my boxers and jeans up before setting me on his lap. He held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him like I always did after this happened. He rubbed my back and whispered. I calmed down after a few minutes. I removed my head from under Damon's chin from where I'd put it when I was trying to be as close to Damon as possible.

"I'm sorry Damon." I whispered. He kissed my cheek. Smiling.

"It's fine Stefan. You're not really underage anyway." … Poor Jeremy and Tyler. He led me to my room and told me not to come out until the girls and Enzo were back. I nodded as he closed my door. I went and laid on my bed.

(Jeremy POV)

"Tyler, you and the humans are going to get it, but Kol, I'm calling Klaus to tell him what you did." Kol opened his mouth to complain.

"Wait, Damon! I'll take whatever punishment you see fit!"

"Nothing I do to you will be effective Kol. You're an Original. Only an Original can hurt an Original."

"Yeah, but we're still affected by vervain, not as much as normal vampires but we are!" Damon seemed to consider that.

"Then why was Katherine able to resist?" Kol chuckled.

"Well she isn't anymore. Nik made sure of that."

"That's not an answer."

"You'll see! Can I be excused? I'll get it set up for you and everything!" Damon also seemed to consider that before agreeing.

"You have an hour, if you don't produce whatever it is that you're talking about by then, then I'm calling Klaus. Jeremy. You're up first." I sighed.

"Do I have to?" A look from him and I quickly ran out of the room but staid close to Damon. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to the living room. He threw me over his lap and swatted me, I had no chance to prepare myself. I yelped.

"That's for questioning me!" Then he began a steady rhythm of swats. "Jeremy, how many times have I told you to stop drinking? Or smoking for that matter?" He scolded.

"You gave me weed for a graduation gift!" I complained. "I didn't drink, I swear! I didn't even know that smoking a cigar was the same thing as smoking a cigarette! Stefan said it wasn't!" That's the first time in my life that Damon ever paused during a punishment.

"Stefan said it wasn't the same?"

"Yeah, he did, you can ask him yourself!" I replied, being as respectful as possible.

"I believe you that you didn't drink, I can't smell it on you. I also don't blame you for the cigar. However, just to get it through to you, if you ever hear the word smoke then you know your smoking, got it?" He asked, continuing the punishment. I nodded vigorously. I gasped in pain at the last swat before he shoved me off his lap. I caught myself on my feet before he stood up. "I'm going to go have a word with Stefan, you go tell Tyler that he's up next and to come down here." I nodded and hurried off before Damon could change his mind.

I went in the room and looked at Tyler. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's your turn, that's what Damon said." He frowned. He headed downstairs and I went to my room, leaving Kai alone.

(Tyler POV)

A few minutes later and Damon was down here in the living room. I'd sat down on the couch wondering how long it would take him to come get it over with. Usually it happened very soon for me… when I was at home. I found myself quickly over Damon's lap, bared, and Damon had taken my place on the couch.

"What made you think it was a good idea to hand out cigars and alcohol?" He asked, quickly starting the punishment. He was using a belt.

"A party."

"Does Klaus allow smoking in his house?"

"To be honest, I really don't know." I was being honest, not one time do I remember him scolding me for smoking. But then I don't really smoke anyway. Just something I do on some occasions where I do want to party.

"Well smoking here isn't allowed, understood?"

"Understood." I replied.

"Also I don't approve of you giving Jeremy alcohol! I know Klaus doesn't care if you drink, you're a hybrid, but you can't be giving beer to people underage!"

"I'm sorry Damon!"

"Also you lied! You said that you'd come as soon as I called, I called twice." He's very inconsiderate.

"Kol says it's three before you strike out."

"Actually I called all of you twice." …Oh.

"I don't approve of lying." He swatted my thighs and I jumped a bit. That hurt. He gave a few more swats before letting me up. "Retrieve Kai." I stood up and vamped off up to see Kai.

"He wants you to go see him now."

"I don't see why. I'm too old to get in trouble for either of those."

"Just go see him Kai." He stood up and walked down to go see Damon.

(Kai POV)

I knew it wasn't smoking or drinking I was in trouble for. He'd called me and I had been less than respectful. Not to mention I'd been taunting Alaric. Damon had told me that Joe told him about it. I had hung up immediately after saying something else that wasn't exactly civilized. He called me again a few minutes later and I had answered and then hung up. So I'd been disrespectful to him. That's why I'm in 'trouble'.

I reached Damon. He shook his head. "You never learn do you Kai? What's so hard about showing respect? I called and you _hung up_ on me! You also need to stop sending creepy texts to Alaric and Joe, they don't appreciate it Kai."

"Excuse me, but I think that's what being a sociopath is called. How can I refuse doing something that freaks my sister out?" I was over his lap in a minute with a firm swat to my backside. I flinched. That had hurt.

"What did I _just_ say Malachai?" He scolded, beginning the punishment. I flinched every few swats.

"That I was called by you and I texted Alaric and Josette?" I asked, supplying my answer. I felt him swat my thigh. I tried to stand up on my knees and hands but he forced me back down.

"What did I say _after_ that?" I smiled.

"And I quote, 'What did I say after that?'." I almost regretted my reply when he pulled down my jeans. Oops. I smiled, Damon was so easy to push… though getting myself into this position is painful. At least now I know what a 'spanking' is? I actually remember Joe getting at least two of these, I remember the noises in the house anyway. I had always thought it was domestic violence… I laughed at that memory. My family was messed up.

"Malachai Parker, do you think this is funny?!" He growled at me.

"Do I think what is funny? If you're talking about the spanking, then no."

"I'm going to answer my own question. I said you should show respect!" I smirked a bit with the left side of my mouth.

"Respect who?" The next thing I knew and I was feeling a little uneasy. He had me bent over the back of the couch, boxers down and he was now using a belt. I yelped at the first swat. I grabbed the couch with my hands and tried to pull myself up and over. He landed a hand on my waist. I received a swat for doing that.

"Your elders! Sometimes I wonder how long you've been left on your own." I fell silent. Now was not a time to reply to that. I tried shoving off of the couch but it didn't work either. Now all I have to do is refrain from apologizing. That would be easy because Damon was swatting and scolding all at the same time. "I want you to call Alaric and Joe and apologize."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. After all it is getting old. I should be moving on from that now."

"Don't bother your sister or Alaric." He said, swatting me harder.

"This just crossed my mind, but am I not too old to be yelled at about messing with my sister?"

"Apparently not." He said, letting me up and thrusting his phone into my hand. I heard it ring and pulled up my boxers and pants before the ring ended and it was answered by Alaric.

"I'm here to apologize to you guys. I'm sorry for sending creepy texts to you and promise it will stop." Doing that was getting old anyway. I could tell because she wasn't freaked out by it anymore. Alaric sighed.

"Did Damon make you say that?" Damon snatched the phone and pointed to the stairs with his thumb, motioning me to leave.

"No I didn't make him say that."

"No, you didn't. It was an honest apology." I said before running back up the stairs.


	39. Tea Time

July 8th 2015

New Orleans

(Klaus POV)

Today I was to be taking a rest from Kara because I didn't want to look desperate or anything. And the fact that I slept with her last night. I had given myself a thorough washing before going to bed. I lying in bed still when I heard something ringing. I yawned and moved my hand around to grasp the ringing thing. A phone. I answered it and put it to my face.

"Hello, this is Klaus." I said, trying to keep my yawning down.

"Guess what?" I opened my eyes.

"Caroline?"

"I'm almost done with college! Well, summer college anyway. I can't wait to come see you! It'll be amazing! I've been so busy these last few days! Finals are up and this is the last week of school!" She squealed.

"That's great. I can't wait to see you too. I've been busy myself. I'll be using this whole month to get my brother Elijah married to his… Katerina."

"O… M… G! Elijah's getting married!" She went into hysterics. "That's so great! I'm so happy for- … Elijah! I hope he has a happy marriage. He deserves it." I nodded.

"Uh huh. He does. Then I'm sending them on a honeymoon." She screamed.

(Lily POV)

I was in the kitchen making tea for everyone. It was time for tea. Stefan always joined. Stefan was happy to join. Stefan talked Damon into tea time every now and then, which made me happy. It reminded me of my family. Both of them. I really do miss Julian.

Enzo reminded me of Julian though. Enzo was nice and caring. He would join tea time and he made coffee for coffee time. I was pleased to entertain him. Tea time and Coffee time were times to talk to each other politely about politics and relationships.

I was trying to catch up on today's politics but it seemed quite hard to do. It was the head of the household's job to always stay on top of politics so I didn't feel too bad about it. Though it did bother me that Damon didn't keep up to date on politics. The only politics he cared about keeping up with was Mystic Falls. He has no idea the importance of the Presidency or Vice Presidency.

"Tea's ready." I said, picking up the tea pot carefully. I set it on a tea tray and put cups with tea coasters on the tray. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… and ten tea cups. I poured sugar into one of two containers that came with the tea set and poured sweetener in the other one. I put some milk in the milk pot before setting it all on the tea tray. I carried the tea tray to the living room and set it on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to get tea cookies and tea biscuits. Everything one needs for tea time.

"The tea's ready!" I called through out the house. Soon everyone was downstairs. We did this every day since the children appeared in the house. Everyone picked up one cup and I poured tea into their cups. I offered everyone sugar, sweetener, and milk. Then I offered cookies, biscuits, and crackers. Damon handed out plates. "I made a surprise for all of you. I saw this thing on the thing Damon calls internet. It's a cupcake and I decided I'd make some chocolate banana ones. I bought some things at the store yesterday just for this occasion." I went back in the kitchen and retrieved the cupcakes on a different tray. I'd made thirty of them. I didn't know how big of a stomach they had.

I sat down, grabbed my own plate, and put some cookies, crackers, biscuits, and three cupcakes on my plate before making my tea, just the way I liked it. I took a sip of my tea.

"Today I have been in the kitchen all day. I've been making lunch, and this tea time. What have all of you been doing?" They gave me a bunch of different answers. Some short, some long. Some were the same.

"Video games."

"TV."

"Music."

"Reading."

"Playing."

"Trying not to creep my sister out."

"Nothing much."

"I've been on the internet."

"I've been reading this book about a man who's a paid hit man who falls in love with the girl who he grew up with and they're trying to figure out who's trying to kill the hit man's dad. It's really fascinating book." I looked at Elena.

"What is the name of this book Elena?"

"Marriage Most Scandalous." Damon coughed.

"Is something wrong Damon?" I asked, concerned.

"No."

"Perhaps when you are done with this book I might read it too? Is that what people this day are reading?"

"Well you can read anything you want really."

"Did you know you can vote now?" Bonnie asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't. When was this a thing?"

"Sometime in the 1920's." Damon replied. "Don't worry. I don't think we can vote for the president yet."

"Damon, there's more to politics than just voting for the president. You can also vote for other people. Like in mid-election. How many times have you two voted in the past?"

"Never."

"I've voted."

"Good. So whatever happened to Abraham Lincoln?" No one answered my question. I was left curious. They all seemed to freeze up and look at each other. Was it something I said? Or the way I said it?


	40. Deleted Scene: Kol's Punishment

July 9th 2015

Mystic Falls

1:00 AM

(Kol POV)

I woke up Damon. There's a reason I've taken so long. I had soaked a switch in vervain. Not that it would be too painful but at least it would make him not call Nik. And Nik being the douche he is gave Damon permission to punish me… I'm an Original. Damon is a normal vampire.

"Damon I got what I needed. Let's get this over with quickly."

"Kol, what the hell. I'm tired. It's… _one in the morning?!_ " He glared at me and stood. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"You've not called Nik?"

"Nope. Bend over."

"No, first I have to warn you that you need to use this and that you need to keep your hand where I put it, got it?" I asked, as politely as possible. Damon seemed to grumble.

"Don't expect a lecture, I don't want to make this last too long." I put his hand where it would be safe on the switch and then turned around and bent over in the middle of the room, at the end of his bed. (I'd be keeping my pants up.) Damon walked up behind me and started swatting me. "I guess you should just consider yourself a lucky bastard that I didn't call Klaus even though your time ended. I knew you would have finished it anyway, even if I was never planning to call Klaus. Just to be clear, when I first told you that I was going to that I actually planned to until you said you had an idea." He said and then yawned. Bastard. I'm tired too you know! After a few minutes Damon let me up and threw the switch. I caught it and went downstairs to burn it.


	41. Relationshipping

July 10th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Klaus POV)

I was in Kara's bed. Again. However clearly this time she had different plans! Which made me all too happy. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. The harder she kissed, the harder her hands would grip tighter and tighter into my hair, pulling me closer. I held her head in my hands, kissing back gently. I didn't want to break her.

She released my hair and grabbed the hem of my shirt and began to pull up, trying to keep the kiss intact. I backed off quickly. "I'm sorry my love." I whispered. "Not here. Your kids could easily walk in on us having…" She sighed, clearly she was upset.

"If not now then when Klaus?"

"Are we angry my dear?" I teased, smiling gently at her. She smiled back.

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't tell you until I get you naked." My lips widened into a bigger smile. This was great news. She planned on having sex with me. I did great! Now all I have to do is let her. Except not with Elijah around. Elijah would just get in the way. Which is why I'm happy he's leaving the continent next week. Which gives me all the time I need to take Kara to Chicago, where I live under a completely different set of rules and an entirely different name…

(Bonnie POV)

I was sitting on the couch with Jeremy. We were watching a movie with all our friends and we, Jeremy and I, were trying to pick a romantic movie to double date on with Damon and Elena. Stefan said he would have made it a triple double date if he had Rebekah here but of course she was in New Orleans, far away from Elena where she belonged.

"Jeremy read these descriptions, I've found a good site." I said, smiling at him. We've, the four of us, have narrowed it down to six movies… out of twelve. Strangerland, Nowitzki, What We Did On Our Holiday, The Gallows, Self/Less, and Minions. I don't really plan on letting Jeremy make us watch Nowitzki or The Gallows. Nowitzki was a documentary about a Sports player and The Gallows was about murder. Who wants to watch that for their date movie?

"Hey Damon, do you think it would be okay if I took Lily to a movie, you know, to help her learn how to choose movies for her to watch? She hasn't much experience with all the genres that exist today. I'm sure we didn't have movies back then as well." Enzo said to Damon. I looked up, curious.

"I don't see why you can't. She's already seen documentaries. Also, if your working on that, then you should work on her watching some movies of every rating because the movies are rated higher or lower depending on what they have. Not every R movie is going to be bloody." Enzo nodded.

"Thanks Damon." He looked at Lily and Lily smiled. I could tell that Enzo either loved or was in love with Lily Salvatore. Lily however only seemed to think of him as a best friend. I wonder if Damon's best friend going out with Damon's mom is the same as Damon going out with Matt's mom who was dating Elena once. Most likely it is. The deciding factor is the parent.

"I think these sound great." Jeremy pointed to the two movies I didn't want him to see.

"If we were going on a date, would you want to see them?" I asked.

"But I wanna watch those movies."

"Then you, Kai, Kol, and Tyler can watch them. We're going to watch something else." Jeremy nodded.

"Then we won't watch these two. Also I think we can watch Self/Less later?"

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing romantic even mentioned."

"That means we'll leave Minions for later too."

"Damon, catch!" Jeremy said, throwing the phone at him. Damon caught it perfectly.

"Don't throw the phone Jeremy." Damon said, annoyed. "I'm not buying you a new one if it breaks."

 **Author's Note: Kai isn't supposed to have any disabilities and I'm sorry if I made it seem he did. I don't want him to because that would make his parents even worse parents than before. Kai's just being difficult to be difficult. But I don't decide how the reader sees the character I am writing. I prefer you to make the story how you wish. Also I don't mean to be insulting. I love and adore my readers.**


	42. Lily and Enzo

July 11th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Klaus POV)

Today I was working on the plans for the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, as in who would be planning what. I had a lot to figure out for all these big plans. I had to keep it secret from Elijah and Katerina because the less they know, the more they will be surprised. Which is all the better for me. Because I will be able to trick my brother that much more easily. He'll be too busy trying to keep Katerina happy on their honeymoon to Paris, Katerina's favourite city and I had already made reservations for all of that.

(Enzo POV)

We were at the movies. We being Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Elena, Lily, and I. I don't know what Stefan, Tyler, Kol, or Kai were doing. They weren't really my responsibility. They were Damon's. Speaking of Damon, Elena and Damon had decided to go see Strangerland. Jeremy and Bonnie were going to go see What We Did On Our Holiday. Lily and I were going to go see Minions because she chose the movie. It wasn't bloody, meaning I don't have to worry about her ripper problem, and it didn't have romance, because I wasn't ready to ask her out yet, and lastly it didn't have nudity, she wouldn't be getting a culture shock.

Now naturally I wouldn't worry about an American having a culture shock from the country of America, where they were born and raised. The difference was that Lily had been… trapped in a different time period and didn't get to see how the world changed drastically from the 1800s. Elena and Damon had suggested that now that she was acting like herself again that she be slowly introduced to the new ways of the world.

"Enzo, do you want popcorn? I think I want a small popcorn with a small drink." I smiled.

"You could get a kid's meal. You'd get much more for your money. Popcorn, drink, candy."

"Candy?"

"Oh, yes. The candy is really sweet. We can't buy one of everything but we can come back and watch all the movies you want until you've tried all of them. How do you fancy that?" I asked her. She smiled delightedly at me.

"Oh, Enzo, that would be wonderful." I smiled.

"So we'll be having two kid's meals. You can have my candy if you like." She looked at me offended.

"Of course not! You should get candy too Enzo." I nodded.

"Yes, whatever makes you happy. We can have tea when we're all done with our movies. We can talk about what happened in the movie." She kissed my cheek. If I had been human, I surely would have blushed.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, Lorenzo." I smiled as we finally reached the food counter.

"We'll have two kid's meals." I slapped money on the counter. Elena and Bonnie both gave me weird looks but I ignored them. We picked our candies and drinks before taking our tickets to the ticket man and he pointed us to which room to go to. I held the door for Lily and she smiled at me.

"Such a gentleman you are Enzo. Damon could learn a thing or two from you." … I almost forgot Lily was Damon's mom. Perhaps I should first ask him if it's okay if I ask his mother out? I don't want to be on the wrong end again. Fighting him is dull and boring. Not to mention it would upset Lily.

I followed Lily to a row of seats and sat down next to her. It was a floor row, where our seats were between a set of seats that went upstairs in the back and a set of seats that went downstairs in front of us, but a plus was that there were two seats side by side and there was a big gap between them and more seats.

"This is perfect." She said as the commercials came on.

"Lily, do you have a phone?"

"Actually I don't yet. Why? Oh." She said as _that_ commercial came up. I took out my phone and turned it off as I prepared myself for some good laughs and a wonderful time with Lily. I had taken the job of introducing her to the new world from Damon. Though I would still take some advice. The sooner Lily gets used to this world the better.


	43. The End Of Semester

July 11th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Caroline POV)

It was noon but I had finally finished my college for now. I was laying on my bed, tuckered out from all the work and studying I forced myself to do. The first thing I need to do before I get some proper sleep is inform my mom, friends, and Klaus about my college summer semester being over. Preferably in that order. I picked up my lunch and started eating as I picked up my phone after pulling it off the charger. I opened my contacts and pulled up my mom's cell number and began to text her.

'Hey mom! Good news! My summer college is finally over. Now I have some free time to myself finally. The first thing I'm going to do is come see you! After I get some proper sleep of course. I'm exhausted. I just did at least five finals. Out of sixteen. That's all I was told I could take. Otherwise I would have done way more courses. Don't worry. The times matched up perfectly to outline my whole schedule, leaving me time to do all my homework and get at least two or three hours of sleep before I had to go back to class. I had some help from lots of energy drinks and coffees.' I sent the text before beginning to text my friends.

'Hey! I just finished my summer college courses! The first thing I'm going to do is get some proper sleep before I come home to Mystic Falls! I can't wait to see you guys! It's been a long, busy semester! But that's okay because I know it will all be worth it in the end, when I finally get my dream job!' Now I had to text Klaus. Except I got a reply from my mom. I smiled and opened the text happily.

'Hey sweetie! That's great news! I'm worried about your health though. You should always get the proper amount of sleep, even if that means less courses to take. I'm so proud of how hard you are working though, just don't over do it. I love you and I can't wait for your return home.' I beamed and started to text back.

'You don't have to worry about me, Mom. I love you too and I can't wait to see you!' I sent my text as I started getting plenty of texts from my friends, all that said they can't wait to see me again and good luck on catching up on my sleep. I started to text Klaus.

'Hey! Guess what?' I sent the text like that because I got another text from my Mom. I opened it to see an emoji. It was the hands clapping emoji plus the party emoji. I smiled and sent her and okay emoji. I wish they had shopping bag emojis.

'Caroline? Did you finish college?' Klaus had sent a text back.

'How did you know, you stalker?' He sent me a blushing emoji.

'Who? Me? Never!' I chuckled.

'Yeah, I finished summer college. I still have courses to take of course. The first thing I'm going to do is get some proper sleep. Then I'm going back to Mystic Falls. Don't think I've forgotten about you though. At some point, I'm going to make a surprise trip and come see you! Won't that be great?'

'To see your face is to be in heaven, a divine heaven.' I rolled my eyes again. There he goes again, flirting. I have nothing wrong with it but sometimes he seems to go over the top. I sent him a kiss emoji and he returned it with a picture of himself. I covered my mouth to keep from smiling too much at a picture he sent me. It was his usual cocky smirk on his face but it was his clothing that made me have to cover my mouth. He was only wearing dark jeans and a belt, and he was sitting on his bed at his house. I took my phone before taking a beautiful picture of myself and sending it to him.

'How's that?' I asked, sending him a smirking emoji.

'Drop dead gorgeous.'

'Thank you.'

'How was mine? Did you do a double take?'

'No!' I giggled before placing my phone down to finish up my shake I'd bought. Then I got in bed with my phone and tried to get some sleep, I didn't have to wait long though. I was exhausted.


	44. Caroline's Back!

July 12th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Klaus POV)

Caroline had texted me yesterday. While I was pleased, I was also reminded that she would be another displeased person if she learned what I had planned for my new 'lover'. Yes. Kara was in love with me and she had taken the vacation to Chicago I had bought her. She'd leave her oldest son at home to keep an eye on the restaurant.

About Elijah and Katerina's wedding… Everything was under control. I'd bought tickets for a round trip from wherever Mikael, Esther, and Freya… and Dahlia I think… went, I can't really remember… because I don't care, back to New Orleans and then back to where they were. They were first class tickets as well. Despite the fact I don't like them as much as my other family members, they were still Mikaelsons and are to be treated with respect from the lesser beings.

The other things I had already started planning. Everything was to happen at the Saint Anne's church. Kieran had already given me permission and I had already given my kingly decree that he would suffer if he wasn't the priest who took care of the wedding vows of Elijah and Katerina. Of course he would have probably done so either way but I wanted to forbid any other priest from taking the job. So that was what I was doing today. I was going to decorate the church for their wedding and then I would be sending out invitations to everyone I deemed worthy to attend. Like Jackson, Father, Sophie, Kieran, Marcel, Davina, and myself. Every leader of the factions. Even if some of us were already coming anyway. All I had to do was keep it a secret from Elijah and Katerina. Which was easy enough as long as I didn't cause any trouble and by the end of the wedding, I will be free to reign down any terror I see fit.

(Elena POV)

I was in Damon's bedroom, with Damon. We were kissing and Damon was quickly removing our clothes. I smiled at him and threw us on his bed. He chuckled as he wrapped his hands in my hair. I moved my hands down to his belt to try to undo the buckle without breaking the kiss… but something broke us apart first.

"Well isn't this sight lovely?" I gasped and hid under Damon's covers. I had already had my shirt and bra ripped off by Damon. Damon had his shirt off as well… I looked over to see who had interrupted. "Don't stop on my account, I was enjoying myself." Enzo. I scoffed, blushing, and turned away from him. Damon was nice and used his body to block mine from Enzo's sight.

"What in the hell do you want Enzo? And why didn't you knock?"

"I did, three times in fact. I was never answered. You do realize there is a beautiful girl downstairs knocking on your door right? Everyone's trying to answer it but I keep stopping them. You are the master of the house, you should answer it." Enzo said.

"Let me guess. Lily." Damon growled. Enzo must have nodded. "That woman is always being a pain." I slapped his arm. "Ow." Damon looked down at me, smirking. "And what was that for?"

"Lily is your mom! Show some respect please." Damon's smirk widened.

"So you have no complaints about me being the 'master of the house'?" I giggled before hiding under the covers.

"Make him go away so I can get dressed please?" I asked. Damon got off the bed and stomped over to Enzo. I peeked out and saw Enzo give a smirk of his own before vamping out of the room.

"No need to be rash Damon!" He called. "Hurry up! Lily's getting impatient!"

"Damon Salvatore, you come down here right now! The front door needs answering!" Lily called. She really did sound like a mother. Damon vamped around the room, changing out of yesterday's clothes. I got up and dressed too. We walked down the stairs and headed for the door. Well I would have if Enzo didn't get in my way.

"Sorry sweetheart but you're not Damon." I glared at him.

"I don't recall you having any authority in this house."

"That's because I earned it. Lily likes me and asks me to do many things. Including making Damon answer the door. Now sit down like a nice lady and pretend you've been down here already. It's 8 in the morning for God's sake." He said, exasperated.

"You can come sit down by me!" Bonnie called. I smiled and walked over to Bonnie, sitting down beside her. Enzo vamped over and sat down by Lily.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Lily asked, picking up a pot of tea.

"Guess who's back from college!" Caroline shouted. I jumped from my seat and ran to see her, followed swiftly by Bonnie. We hugged her.

"Caroline! It's so nice to see you again! How was it? Did you pass? Please tell me you were getting enough sleep!"

"Did you see any boys you liked?" Bonnie asked. We giggled and I nodded.

"Did you get a boyfriend perhaps?" It's so strange that Care was the only one of us who were not dating. She was all into boys and she was always dating before us. I had Damon and Bonnie had Jeremy. I don't know why Care doesn't have a boyfriend. She had Tyler once upon a time but Tyler broke up with her. To go kill Klaus. I'm just glad Tyler's back with us. I've been so worried that Tyler was dead… oh my gosh! I hope it's not awkward!

"Caroline, before you come in, you should know something." I said hesitantly. She smiled at me.

"What is it Elena?" I looked at Bonnie. She was confused but I gave her a meaningful look. Then she understood.

"Guess who's here?" Bonnie said, trying to lighten the mood. Caroline blushed.

"W-who is it?"

"His name starts with T and ends with ler." She went rigged. Uh oh.

"Tyler?" She asked.

"Just come see for yourself." We pleaded. "He's changed, really he has." We led her to the living room where everyone was, including Damon. She froze up when she saw Tyler. Tyler also froze. They stared at each other for a long minute. Then Caroline smiled at him.

"Hello Tyler." She said, then turning to everyone she said hello too. Tyler sighed, probably in relief.

"Hello Caroline." Tyler said and everyone else said hello back. I beamed with delight and Damon caught my eye with a smirk and raise of his brow.

"Welcome home Caroline." Damon said. "As the master of the house, shall I catch you up on everything that's happened? Let's all have some tea. Or coffee if you prefer. Mother's obsessed with tea. As you will learn." Lily beamed at Damon, clearly she approved. Stefan was smiling at Damon. He was probably happy too, that Damon was trying to act like a family with Lily. Stefan had it easy. He already loved Lily like nothing had ever changed between them. Damon had a harder time. I know because how he started the whole thing the beginning of this summer.

"Um… thank you I guess?" Care said, sitting down as Lily poured her a cup of tea. We really had a lot to catch up on. Like why _Kai_ , _Tyler_ , and _Kol_ are here.


	45. Annoying Damon

July 13th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Klaus POV)

I was lying in bed with Kara, who was still sleeping. I was on my phone, making sure my plans were going smoothly. The church was decorated, Elijah and Katerina were very well off being distracted by Marcel and Rebekah respectively, the invitations had been sent out, and the only thing left to plan out was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The honeymoon was already planned.

So right now on my phone I was marking places in New Orleans that Katerina and Elijah loved and setting a schedule for when they would be there if they both liked the place and when they would leave. Sure this was a whole lot to plan out in the span of three days but I've had worse. Everything would go according to plan or those who messed with my plan would be included in a massacre that happened on accidental planning. I was not a very merciful man.

I was almost startled when Kara started tracing my jaw. "When are we going to Chicago?" She asked. "You promised yesterday we'd go."

"I didn't say we'd go today, sweetheart. I do promise we'll pack our things for Saturday and we'll leave on Saturday with first class tickets and the finest service you've ever received on a plane before. It'll be lovely, I promise." I said kissing her cheek and gently dragging my hands through her hair. She hummed before going back to sleep, her head laid on my chest. We'd have to get up at five. That's when her son wakes. We've been keeping our relationship a secret, from _everyone_.

(Kai POV)

Tyler had wanted me to go see what was in theaters and so I had obliged him. Now I was on my way home with the information and thinking about what movies we should watch. Jeremy had said that he'd watched a movie with Bonnie but it'd been a romantic movie or something.

I was heading into a bar when I heard Damon call my name. "Malachai Parker! Get over here now!" He demanded. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see what he wanted. I walked over to him.

"What is it Damon?" I asked.

"What are you doing away from the house?"

"Walking? Breathing? Living?" He gritted his teeth. "I don't see what's wrong with what I'm doing Damon." I stated, pretending to sound clueless.

"You're not under supervision! That's the problem!"

"I'm 21 years old Damon. I don't really think I need supervision. Even if it's from a control freak like you." I stated, turning back around to go in the bar. Damon grabbed my forearm and dragged me to his car before basically throwing me in and buckling me into the seat before jumping into the driver seat and speeding off before driving toward the house.

"I don't give a damn if you're 21. You're a psychopath and a murderer, which means yes, you do need supervision. I know why you were going in that bar."

"To get a drink?"

"Actually Liv works there. You know, that twin sister you failed to murder? The one you spent all last year tormenting?" I sighed and got comfortable in the back seat as he finally shut up.

"How did you even know she works there?"

"That's not really your concern."

"It is if you've been bullying my little sis."

"What were you even doing outside by yourself anyway?"

"Seeing what movies are in theaters. Tyler asked me to see what's playing in the Mystic Falls movie theaters and I chose one of them. And by the way, I was just going to go in there and buy a drink and psych her out, nothing harmful I swear."

"And cars fly."

"You know, if you have a big and strong enough sling shot, cars really do fly. Unless of course you count airplanes. They have four wheels and are made of metal."

"Shut up!" He ordered. I grinned.

"Whatever you say Mr. Salvatore, master of the house." I could practically see him seething under my very words.


	46. Welcome Back

July 14th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Klaus POV)

Elijah and Katerina were still being distracted by Rebekah and Marcel, and I was very happy for this because today was a very important day. That's why I'm in a secret meeting with Dahlia. I had a plan to work through with her.

"Why did you want to meet with me in secrecy Niklaus?" she asked, as if she were suspicious. I only looked at her with my eyes, not daring to move my head to look at her, least she see my smirk. I can't look arrogant.

"I'm only here to offer you something you _deeply_ desire." I informed her. She gave me a smirk of her own.

"And what exactly is that?" She replied.

"To be stronger than your sister, my mother, Esther." She laughed at me.

"And what makes you think I'm not? Did I not prove that I was stronger than her just a few months ago?" Now I looked up at her, letting her see my own smirk.

"Oh? Then I suppose you could recreate that very same spell my mother, Esther, _your sister_ , used to make us immortal?" She frowned. I had the upper hand, just like I knew I did.

"And what can _you_ do to make that even possible Niklaus?"

"I won't tell you, then you'd have the upper hand wouldn't you?" I asked, smirking as I tilted my head, knowing she knew I was telling the truth.

"Then how do I know you even speak the truth?" She demanded.

"I have seen it be done before. You'll just have to trust me won't you? I only request one thing."

"And what thing is that?" She asked. I opened my mouth in my smile to show my teeth.

"I want you to bring Rose and Trevor back."

(Tyler POV)

Lately Kai's been spending less time with us and more time with Bonnie. Of course Jeremy was spending more time with Bonnie too. Which left Kol and I alone most of the time. However what I saw today was the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen Kai doing.

"What are you doing Kai?" I asked. He looked up from the small table that Bonnie, Jeremy, Kai, Ms. Cuddles, and Jeremy's stuffed badger Biskit were sitting. He looked up as he finished pouring tea into Biskit's cup. Bonnie was smiling as she picked up her cup.

Kai immediately got up and forced us into chairs before shoving us in. Bonnie looked at him with a frown and Kai bowed. "Please have a seat. We're having a cup of coffee. Or tea if you prefer." He turned to Bonnie. "Sugar? Milk?"

"I will have some of both. Thank you Kai. You know you didn't need to do this."

"Well when I saw how you liked it when Lily did it, I thought this would be a good time to be inquisitioned by you, Bonnie. To make you see I've changed, for the better and not the worst." He replied as he gave her some milk and sugar for her cup.

"Okay. So… what do you do when someone's in danger?"

"Save them. No matter what. Let me say something interesting. I'm the leader of my coven but my coven is the Gemini so if I die, then they die." I stared at him.

"So Kai, why do you spend so much time with Bonnie? Got a crush?" I teased. He looked at me and Bonnie almost spat out her drink. Jeremy glared at me. Kol laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous Tyler!" Jeremy demanded. I raised my hands in defense.

"It was just a joke!" I replied.

"A funny one." Kai narrowed his eyes before standing up and storming off. Damn it.

"Kai! Kai come back! Kai!" I called after him but he didn't listen.

"I don't have a crush on her." He called back. I sighed and glared at Kol.

"What? Was it something I said?" He asked. I stood up and went after Kai and Kol looked back after me, trying to grab my wrist. "Tyler! Damn. Hybrids get so touchy. There's a reason people try to keep Nik happy, you know." Kol sighed.

(Klaus POV)

I was sitting in the basement of my house watching the bodies of Trevor and Rose. Dahlia had agreed and I had quickly delivered three different massacres and Dahlia had gladly brought them back. Of course I'd made sure that New Orleans was in the middle of the triangle. All I had to do was wait for them to wake up. Speaking of which…

Trevor and Rose both gasped for air. I'd already fed Rose's sleeping body my blood just in case she came back just to die again. I remember the girl who bit her. I'd sacrificed her to become a hybrid. Elijah had been the one to kill Trevor I believe.

They sat up gasping until they caught their breath. They looked at each other before quickly hugging. I cleared my throat and they turned to look at me. I stood up and they instantly started cowering. Just what I missed from my other life. The one I had before I came back to New Orleans.

"Klaus? It was my fault! She stabbed herself before I could stop her but I fed her vampire blood but she hung herself! I should have kept a closer eye on her! I'm sorry, please don't hurt Trevor!" She cried. Trevor shook his head at Rose.

"Are you crazy Rose?" He stepped in front of her. "Take me Klaus, I'm the one who stole her away! It was my idea!" I frowned, giving them a worried look.

"It's as if you two think you did something wrong." I stated.

"The doppelganger, Katerina Petrova, she's in Mystic Falls in the cavern." Rose said. I smirked.

"How do you know this?" I asked. They were too busy trying to save their lives to realize that they were dead only a few minutes ago.

"Because Elena Gilbert, the human doppelganger, told us." Rose replied.

"I thought it was Elijah who stole Katerina." Trevor shook his head.

"I framed him." I sneered at him, vamping over and throwing him against the wall as Rose screamed in terror. Then I heard the door slam open to the garage as Katerina and Elijah vamped into the room. I smiled and released Trevor from my grasp against the wall. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Niklaus, what happened? Who are they?" Elijah asked. I saw Rose look over and spot Katerina. Her vampire face popped out and I smiled as I vamped over and threw her against the wall Trevor was sitting at. Trevor opened his eyes in terror.

"Okay. Now that I have your attention, Rose and Trevor were brought back by Dahlia. Rose, Trevor. You two are going to be Katerina's parents. If you don't want to die that is. I could easily send you back where you came from with the flick of a wrist." I warned. Katerina glared at me.

"Are you kidding me Klaus?" She demanded. I grinned at her.

"Not one bit Katerina. Consider this an 'I might not kill you' present." I told her. "You three should probably set up some rules or something, you know, since you two are now her parents. If she gives you any problems just report to me and I'll get them fixed." I told them. I left the four of them standing there, dumbfounded.


	47. Remember Your Job

July 15th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Klaus POV)

I was at Kara's house, I'd slept there but only because I'd be gone from her for three days. I had things to get done. Today I was supposed to be throwing Katerina's Bachelorette party and Elijah's Bachelor party. I'd already had everything set and ready. I only needed to go attend.

"Kara." I said when she opened her eyes to begin her day. "I need to go. I won't be back until Saturday. I'm sorry but I really have something very important to deal with today and the next two days. I hope you understand." I told her. She looked at me.

"As long as you promise to take me to Chicago on Saturday."

"I give my word I'll take you Chicago." I replied, kissing her lips. She blushed before kissing me back. We kissed a few times before we lost our control for a few minutes. I caught myself as I was about to remove my belt, allowing my pants to drop. "I have to go." I whispered, vamping out of the room, putting my shirt back on.

(Damon POV)

We were sitting in the living room, it was tea time again… this woman- my mother loves tea. And coffee. And loathes beer. Why? Father. Giuseppe Salvatore. I don't really care. I'll drink it if I want to. I'm a grown man.

"So Damon, tell me how you are doing at your job. You do have a job don't you?" Mom asked, sipping her tea.

"I work as a deputy sheriff." I replied automatically. I mean I work side by side with Liz Forbes. "The sheriff is a very good friend of mine. Her name is Liz. Liz Forbes." She smiled as I talked until she was surprised by something and then she set her tea down.

"Why did you choose to become part of the authority? Please tell me it has nothing to do with your father." She seemed to plead. "I want you to do something you want to work as, not what you've been told to do."

"Don't worry. I'm not keen on doing what I've been told by the supposed authorities in my life." Mom has no idea that Stefan killed Dad does she?

"So you wanted to become a cop?"

"Well no, not exactly. I was just pretending but then it became something I enjoyed." It had been a cover up of coming home to get Stefan back… again. Then there came problem after problem until I took it upon myself to protect my little brother. There had been a few rules I had to make to keep him safe and I had some trouble teaching Stefan to abide by. Though Stefan did have a point about _me_ having rules. When we were younger, I never paid heed to any rules. Ever. Which is why Dad had so much trouble trying to keep me in 'line'.

"I'm glad. And does Stefan go to school or work?"

"Both. Stefan and them have dubbed themselves the Mystic Falls gang. They all go to college now. Except Jeremy. He's starting in September. He just graduated. He's a year behind Elena. Stefan goes from one job to the other." He wants to be a doctor but since he's a ripper… yeah… not a good idea.

"What things do the Mystic Falls gang get up to?"

"Protecting the city from supernatural forces."

"Anything they get up to your or I should be concerned about?"

"Sometimes. But their actually good kids." She beamed.

"I'm proud of you and Stefan." She said before the door opened and Ric dragged Kai in by his forearm. I looked over at Ric.

"Damon, keep a closer eye on him would you?" He asked, exasperated. "I found him scaring Liv and Luke." I glared at Kai.

"I'll keep a closer look on him. But you know, the only one here who's willing to look after him is _me_. You have no right to blame me for his doings because it's not like I encourage it. I asked you if you were willing and you said no! Did you even talk to him after you caught him?"

"Yeah! I asked him why he was out of the house, on his own. He said he was with the other three. And that turned out to be a lie." I looked at Kai.

"You lied to him?" I asked, angry. He just shrugged. Cocky bastard!

"I thought he'd leave me alone. I was just talking to them." He replied, exasperated himself. "Then I was inhumanely dragged to your house." Ric was furious.

"You wanna see 'inhumanely' dragged?" I vamped over and snatched Kai away from him. Elena wouldn't be happy and plus he'd probably just act up worse later. Probably try to get revenge on Ric or Joe for Ric's actions.

"I get it, the kid's a damn brat, Ric! That's not my fault either."

"I didn't say it was Damon!"

"Then what were you trying to say?"

"That you need to keep a better eye on him!" I heard Kai chuckle.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting." He joked. I yanked on his arm. "Ow!" He complained. He didn't even yelp.

"Kai, I want you in the corner, _now_." I told him, shoving him toward the closest one. Kai stared at me. "Did you not hear me?"

"Oh, no. I heard you. I want to know why."

"Because I said so! Because you lied to Ric? Pick one!" I shouted at him. He shrugged and walked over to the corner I'd pointed at and turned back around and leaned against it. Damn it! I have other things to deal with. I turned back to Ric. "Taken care of Ric. I suggest you learn how to deal with him yourself because he's going to be here for a while. Klaus is only taking him back in January."

"January? Why?"

"It's a six month time loop. I get him six months, he gets him for six months. That type of thing." I was only explaining what Klaus told me. Minus the fact that he threatened me if I 'dare' to 'abuse' Kai despite the fact that he 'decided to not kill me'. Ric smiled.

"Talk about 'Mommy and Daddy'." I smirked.

"Except we're divorced." He frowned. If you didn't know, Ric's married to Joe, Kai's twin.

"I'll see what I can do, if there's a next time." Ric said before turning to leave. "I have to go now. I have papers to grade."

"Give them all hundreds and I'll take you out for a drink!" I called after him.

"Nice try Damon!" He called back. I turned to Kai.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked. "Turn around." I ordered. He obeyed. Good.

"I was thinking they missed me."

"You're supposed to be quiet in the corner!" I scolded. "It was a joke question."

(Klaus POV)

I was only allowed to attend the Bachelor party, because I'm a male, however, I did have Rebekah attending the Bachelorette party I had organized. I was drinking myself silly, not that I would be affected later, while Elijah had fun with his other friends. I'd tricked him into letting loose and drinking himself silly first. He'll be back to normal by the time for bed.

"How did you plan all this on your own?" Elijah asked me, slurring.

"I am a man of many talents brother." I replied, smiling at him. "Besides, you deserve these two weeks of happiness."

"Two weeks?" He asked.

"Did you forget you're getting married?" I asked, punching him in the shoulder. He chuckled.

"No."

"The honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon? If I leave, who's going to keep an eye on you?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"My Father is always trying to keep an eye on me. I'll be fine. Go be happy for two weeks."


	48. Marriage

July 16th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Klaus)

We were conducting the marriage of my brother and Katerina Petrova. I'd started a speech, since I was the best man, and I was going to finish up my speech soon, I just had one more thing to cover. "… Finally, I would like to thank one _special_ person in this room for my brother and his woman getting together. You see, without the Curse of the Sun and the Moon, she would never have been found. Thanks to Esther's betrayal to me, these two love birds were able to find each other between time and space. Some of us know what is fake, but all of us know what is real. And what could be more real than the love that my brother and his woman share? Cheers! To Elijah _finally_ getting married!" I cheered and everyone clinked glasses.

(Jeremy)

I was playing a game with Kol but every time he was going to lose, he'd flip the board over. Which made me laugh. I didn't mind because then no one has to get upset. We all knew I was going to win anyway.

I heard the door close and looked up to see that Kai had came in, carrying bottles of alcohol that looked oddly familiar. "Kai, what's in your hands?" I asked. Tyler was busy on his phone watching television, that Klaus had bought for him. Tyler had actually been spending the money Klaus gave him. I was going to save mine for a time I actually need it. Kol being… well… Kol… had already spent all the money he'd been given. I have no idea if Kai had spent his.

"Don't tell me you don't know what this is when you see it. That'd make you stupider than you look." He stated, handing out bottles.

"Then go put it back! Damon's going to freak when he realizes you stole that." Especially if it's _his_!

"Scared of Damon?" He taunted.

"Damon has a keen sense of smell." I defended.

"Don't worry about it! Damon left with Ric a few minutes ago. Something about vampires." He replied, giving one to each of us. He'd only brought four.

"And Elena, Lily, and Stefan?" I asked.

"Don't forget Enzo!" Kol cheered.

"Their all vampires." Tyler chimed in. "And they have no problem telling to Damon. We live with a bunch of snitches." I chuckled. "What?" He asked, finally looking up from his phone since this morning.

"You just implied that you're not going back to New Orleans. Is that true?" I asked, hopeful. His eyes widened before he smirked.

"You know, the thought has hit me. I enjoy living with you guys. Maybe we should get an apartment somewhere. It can be our penthouse. Like Iron Man. Speaking of Iron Man, the movie Ant Man is coming out tomorrow. Wanna go watch it?" He asked. I nodded.

"It would be nice to dive back into the world of Marvel, where all the bad guys are just fictional and not actually going to kill you."

"I'm up for it." Kol said, popping his bottle open before chugging. I smirked and popped mine open too. Kai and Tyler quickly followed suit.

"Here's to never growing up." Tyler chuckled.

"Here's to our penthouse!" I added.

…

"Why do I smell alcohol in this room?" I jerked around to see Damon leaning against the door frame to the room we were in. I was about to reply when Kol beat me to it. "I've been drinking. You caught me." He said.

"You don't seem drunk enough." He replied, pointing at the four bottles of alcohol that lay on the ground, forgotten. Kol glared at him.

"Are you calling me a light weight?" He demanded, stumbling to his feet. I scoffed.

"No dumb ass. He's calling you a heavy weight." I told him.

"Jeremy! What have I told you about swearing?" He demanded. I pointed at Kol.

"He started it!" I defended. He just gave me a look and I shut up.

"I want all the bottles, now." He said, standing up, no longer leaning against the door frame. We all quickly gathered the bottles and quickly gave them to him. "You all smell intoxicated." He replied, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he'd came back but with Stefan. Stefan didn't seem comfortable but he staid next to Damon. "What happened to make you think you could take from me? I noticed that they were missing the moment I got home."

"Well I'm the one who took them but I must say, it's not fair for you to drink and we can't." Kai challenged.

"Watch your tone Malachai!" Damon warned. Kai didn't even flinch. He must be brave. "So you took them? The only ones here who aren't allowed to drink are Tyler and Jeremy. They've been forbidden to do so. Their not old enough. Malachai, you don't just take stuff that doesn't belong to you. I should expect even _you_ to know that." He was scolding us. And he was just talking to Kai right now. "Kol's old enough to drink and before any of you brats complain, it's not my fault he's older than you!"

"He's even older than us." Stefan joked. Damon gave him a glare.

"Don't turn this into a joke Stefan." Stefan raised his hands.

"Sorry Damon." He replied. Damon gave him a soft look for a few seconds before his face became stern again as it turned on us.

"Kol, I want you to stay in this room. Malachai, I want you in the corner in your room. Don't even think of making a move. I've got Enzo in there to make sure you do as you're told. Jeremy, you're coming with me. Tyler, Stefan will give you your punishment." Stefan and Tyler both opened their mouths and started complaining. "Shut up!" Damon demanded. They obeyed immediately. Kai smirked. Cocky bastard! He doesn't care that we're in trouble because of him!

Before I knew it, I'd been dragged to Damon's room and the door was locked. I gulped in fear as he slowly made his way to his bed. "Jeremy, what rules did you break today?" He asked. I blushed as I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. "You do know what you did wrong, don't you?" I nodded vigorously.

"I used a swear word and I drank, when you've specifically told me I'm not allowed to do either of those." I told him. He nodded.

"After this I expect you to write the broken rules twenty times before dinner. Got it?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't want to see your answer, I want to hear your answer Jeremy Gilbert."

"Yes Damon, I get it." I replied, just barely keeping from being disrespectful.

"Good. Now, boxers down and come lay across my lap." I blushed harder but obeyed. I didn't need to add disobedience to that list, since it's already there. Damon just wasn't going to count it. I'd learned that he only counted what he decided necessary, meaning he'd say it aloud what I was being punished for. "Anything you want to say before we begin?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry Damon." I told him.

"Sorry you were caught or sorry you did it?"

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"Okay then." With that he brought down the first swat. I jumped, yelping.

"OW!" It was more surprising than painful but I knew it would get worse as we went. He brought down a few more swats. "Owch!" I struggled across his lap and jolted forward at the fifth swat.

"Stop squirming." He demanded. I tried to do as he said as he continued the punishment. When we reached the twelfth swat I was quietly sobbing. That's also when Damon finally spoke again. "So tell me you know what you did wrong."

"I know what I did wrong." I sobbed.

"And what _exactly_ did you do?"

"I drank when you told me I wasn't supposed to. Then I used a swear word even though it's one of the first ten rules you gave me." Surprisingly he gave me a few rubs on my back.

"So you do know what rules you broke?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good. Then we're almost through with this part." He said, beginning again. I yelped at a few of them until I was sobbing. He stopped a few swats later after that and then he gently started rubbing my back. When I was sniffling he helped pull my boxers and jeans back up before he grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom. Mannn. "Open up baby Gilbert." He said, having picked up a bar of soap. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Unless you want another spanking for disobedience." I opened immediately. He placed the soap bar in my mouth before sitting me in the corner. "Three minutes Gilbert." He said, sitting on his bed.

After the time had passed, he allowed me to go rinse my mouth before standing in the corner until he came back. I obeyed and when he finally did come back, he handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "Go to your room and start working on it. I don't want to hear that pen put down until you finish writing your rules you broke. You're lucky I'm not making you write your whole list of rules." He said, leaving me alone in his room. He was right. I was lucky. It could be worse.

(Klaus)

We were still celebrating their marriage the next morning. I'd have to make them go to the airport in an hour. My hybrids had already packed _everything_ they need. I'd included a million dollars in one suitcase each for Katerina and my brother Elijah. Though something has crossed my mind. I am now related to my brother's killer. Well I'll talk to Katerina about that later.

"Niklaus? What was that about fake and real?" Father asked me. I looked at him, surprised.

"That was nothing more than hurtful words thrown at my- Mother." I almost called her 'so called'. I've already said I'd gotten over that. He frowned at me.

"So you were just being disrespectful to your mother?"

"You have no right to be disappointed in me for that if you are clinging to your love for that woman. I suggest you don't get to close to my relationship with my mother." I told him. "It's toxic." I smiled at him. He was not amused. "Now if you excuse me I have to get my brother and Katerina into the airport for their flight to… well that's a secret." I turned around and headed for my brother who was joking and laughing with Davina. "What's going on here?" I asked, intrigued.

"I was just asking Elijah if you intended to get the rest of your siblings married."

"Well that would be a secret, wouldn't it? Only I know the answer, and I have no intentions of giving away the answer." I said, giving her one of my dashing smiles. "Eli, I suggest you say your goodbyes to your parents. You as well Katerina. That means Trevor and Rose. I didn't go through all those adoption papers for nothing." I stated. "I'll be in the car. I expect you two there in five." I turned and headed for the car that I'd picked out. I'd had Marcel and Rebekah decorate it.

It was white and said 'Just Married'. My hybrids were already standing around with confetti and flowers. My hybrid Daniel was packing the trunk with all the suitcases. My witch Sandra, French pronunciation as she preferred, had put a temporary spell on them to make them fit easier. They would grow to their normal size when they were touched by Elijah and Katerina themselves. So I had to make sure they didn't touch them until they got to their destination. Paris. I knew how Katerina loved that place… okay so I'm being nice. Shut up! I don't always have to be… that.

I was sitting in the car, listening to the songs that Rebekah and Marcel had picked out for this trip. Katerina was let in first, tears in her eyes. Elijah got in next, he was happier than I've seen him in a while. I started the drive toward the airport. I had another witch who was going to help with the suitcases and she was the one who was going to drive. Her name was Emily. Their flight attendant was a witch named Malik and a hybrid named Maria. I don't have any idea what they'll need on their flight, obviously. So I gave them a witch with magic and a hybrid with power. Their all supernatural so they shouldn't be in any danger of death.

We reached the airport and my witches and Maria helped me carry the luggage, also making sure they didn't touch their stuff. I had brought a glass bottle with me to smack on the airplane. I heard that was something people did with boats, but a boat wouldn't fit in my plans so I decided a plane would be okay.

"Niklaus, I am very grateful for this. Did you do all this?" Eli asked me. I gave him one of my old smiles, back when we were human. He smiled back.

"I planned every part of your wedding and honeymoon. I didn't do everything though. I didn't decorate the place or the car. Everything else was me." I informed him as we got on the plane. I put his things with the flight attendants and gave my brother a hug before kissing his cheek. "I'll be awaiting your return. Hopefully you'll be married and not single when you return. Maria and Malik will help you with anything you need." I said, heading off the plane. I took out the bottle as I went.

When I was on the ground and the plane started up its engines, I smacked the plane hard enough to break the bottle. There went my brother, and the beginning of my second plans. I needed to pack for Saturday, my trip to Chicago.


	49. The Honeymoon

July 17th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Katerina)

We'd finally reached our destination. Paris. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Elijah. "Do you know where your half brother sent us?" I asked. He looked out the window before smiling at me, leaning forward. I leaned forward too. He cupped my chin and I wrapped my hands in his hair as he started a delicious, romantic kiss. His lips were so supple, so soft, they almost seemed as if they were meant for my own lips.

He wrapped his arms around me, standing us up. His arms ended around my waist, I couldn't contain myself as I threw more passion into the kiss as I started taking his tie off. His hand flew to mine and I looked up to him, breaking the kiss. He gave me a flirty smile.

"Not here, Katerina. I'd rather be more… modest." He finished his sentence as his eyes roved over my slim, beautiful body. If I were human, I would have blushed to no end. He wants me for his own and only his own. Just as I want him for my own and only my own.

"As you wish Elijah." I replied, dragging out my syllables.

"Your luggage is ready, we'll take you to your honeymoon hotel." Maria said. "This plane will be awaiting your return to New Orleans next week." She added. Elijah wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the plane together and to the limo that was awaiting us. How very… lavish.

(Klaus)

I was sending Mikael, Dahlia, Esther, and Freya back to Norway. Back where they grew up. Esther gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Niklaus." She said. I gave her a forced smile.

"And I love you Mother. I can't wait for your trip to be over. Thank you for coming to New Orleans for my brother's wedding. It means a lot to me and probably him as well. Finn was happy to see you again I know."

"Where was Kol?"

"I sent him out because I knew he'd ruin the ceremony. Besides, don't forget he's not _your_ concern anymore, _Mother_." She frowned.

"Niklaus… I wish we could forget everything and go back to being a family." She said, I could hear the regret in her voice. I only scoffed at her.

"I remember you saying that a few years back as well. You almost killed your family. Your children. You know what they say, Mother. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Don't forget you used Rebekah's body to get Alaric to hunt us down." I replied, quickly turning away from her after that. Yes, she's proved she wants to be my mother and that she can be… but I still don't trust her. I will never fully trust her again. There's only so many betrayals I can take.

(Lily)

I was sitting in the living room, watching the television with Damon. He was explaining channels to me. There was CW, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Disney Junior, CNN, GAC, and so many other interesting channels.

I picked up my cup of tea and drank as I listened to him finish explaining about the weather man and news. "Damon, what happened to the newspaper?" I asked. He looked at me.

"They still send out the newspaper but their more for the stuck up rich people of cities." I gave him a small smile.

"Then your Father surely would be getting one or two every day." He gave me a smirk before changing the channel to the one with the list of channels and what's on.

"Okay so when you're here, it'll tell you what's on. I've told you that. But there's a color coding. Red is usually used for movies. Purple is politics, blue is normally shows, green is usually sports. It tells you the time and usually plays music while you look for something to watch. That's all you need to know. Of course if you put on the PS3 or some other console, or even that machine, you can get Hulu, Netflix, and a bunch of other things that you can use to pick out something you want to watch." He finished.

"Thank you Damon. I'm hungry, are you? I think it's time I start up lunch."

"Then cook lunch and I'll help you pick out something to watch."

"Where are the kids?"

"They went out to watch Ant-Man. It's a Marvel movie." I was intrigued.

"What's Marvel?"

"A company who produces television and movies."

"At some point, you surely will have to show me." I told him.


	50. How Do You Know

July 18th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Katerina)

I was lying on the bed, my phone in my hands, looking for a nice place to take Elijah for dinner. Elijah was combing my hair as he watched the news for Paris, the city we were in right now. Elijah was shirtless because we'd just finished having that sex we'd wanted since we got married, the one I tried to carry out when we were in the plane.

"What do you feel like eating right now?" I asked him. I was in only my panties. I'd given up trying to find the clothes we'd taken off. I was too hungry to care about getting them back. I'd just dress into my other clothes that Klaus supposedly packed for me.

"I don't really mind where we go to eat. As long as we get dressed before we go and you let me finish combing your hair." He replied.

"Well then we'll go have French food. Le Pavillon de la Grande Cascade it is." He chuckled.

"I can't wait to get there. Are they good?"

"Well the rating says so but I know it's good too." I told him. "Finish up with my hair will you?" I asked. He chuckled as he put down the brush. He pulled my hair back behind my ears and he slowly placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You're done. Get dressed and we'll go." I heard him whisper. I stood up and went to get dressed. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw him dressed up in his suit again. This was a new one though. "My brother was very smart about his packing our things." He stated. "We'll go out and then I will kindly request you change into new clothes." I nodded as I grabbed his hand and walked him into the elevator where we had a quick, passionate kiss between us before we reached the first floor.

(Klaus)

I was with Kara in Chicago. I'd sent them to Norway before I had quickly packed and left Marcel in charge of the city while I was away. He was excited to be in charge again. I had surprised Kara by carrying her bridal style into my car before bringing her packed things too.

We had a flight to Chicago and then we'd gone out to dinner as I picked out a hotel. It was a super fancy one with all the things I could get and think of. Then we'd gone to the hotel and she had decided she'd wanted sleep over sex since I tired her out. However, tonight she was adamant about us having sex. That wasn't in my plans.

"Kara, what do you want to have for lunch?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"What is there to eat in Chicago? I thought you knew everything about it." I smirked.

"I do. Schoop's Hamburgers it is. As far from French as you can get. I'm sorry it doesn't have English food." I told her. She smiled.

"It's fine. American and English might as well be one in the same." I shook my head.

"There's a very big difference. English don't get fat." I joked. She chuckled as she started to rub my back. "Am I not supposed to do that to you?"

"It's not always the Alpha Male." She joked.

"Again with the Alpha jokes." I replied, laughing. She laughed too.

(Stefan)

"Mom, you have to tell me. Who's Julian?" I've asked her this once a day but she never replies. I don't know why but it bothers me to know that he might be out there or worse, that he was in the Ascendant.

"Stefan just stop. She's not going to say." Damon said, putting cups of blood in front of us. He sat down with his own cup. Lily stared at it. "Mom, you have to drink or you'll desiccate. Don't worry. It's Stefan's diet."

"And what do you have Damon?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter Mom. Just drink. I promise it gets better." I told her. She picked it up, hesitantly. "I'll be right here if you think you're losing control." I told her. She turned her head to look at me hopefully. I nodded my head. "Just drink. It'll be okay." She lifted it to her lips, staring at it.

"How do you know you don't like it if you don't try it?" Damon asked. Mom drank and soon she drank it all. I gave her my cup and she drank it empty. "Now you won't need to drink for a bit. Promise. Here's a cup of tea." Damon handed her a big cup of tea. She greedily drank it empty. "That's it." Damon encouraged. He handed her another and she drank it slower.

"Thank you boys." She said, giving us each a smile. Damon drank his big glass empty. He's always drinking blood. He used to poke it in my face but now that I had Klaus back as my friend and I was the Ripper again, he's stopped. Now he's begging me to learn to drink normally. Without ripping people's heads off.


	51. Lovers

July 19th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Katerina)

Elijah had taken me to the top of the Eiffel Tower today and we were enjoying a brilliant sight with a delightful romantic lunch. I was being serenaded with a harp while we ate. I was so comfortable with Elijah and so happy that I was married to him. I had a hard time remembering to do things.

"Katerina?" I looked up. He was looking at me, worried. "Is the food not to your liking?" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"No, the food's fine. Thank you Elijah." I said, picking up my silverware and beginning to eat. "I'm just happy we're finally together. I thought Klaus was going to keep us apart forever. Surprising he's the one who married us."

"I agree it's surprising coming from him but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth." I smiled at him. "What?"

"Sometimes I forget how old you really are." He gave me a smile. "I know. I'm one to talk." I replied. He shook his head and started on his food again.

(Klaus)

Today isn't a good day. It'll be tomorrow night. Again I had tired Kara out before she could get ready for sex. I know that the longer I made her wait, the longer she'd want it. If not harder. Right now I was driving her around town so she could get a look at all of the sights in the city. After today I'd have only four days to be home, which meant I had three days to get this done. I'd be done in two though, I have a meeting with the witches to conduct. Today was Sunday so we were going to attend church and then I'll tire her out again and then tomorrow I'll have a romantic day planned for her until the grand finale.

(Enzo)

I was sitting with Lily as we watched the television. We were watching a romantic comedy. I was mainly watching her though. Her beauty was astounding. Even with that slim smile on her lips, it was as if she were beaming. She's like the shining sun in a solar eclipse. If I stare too long, my eyes will be burned with her beauty.

I turned back to the television when she looked at me. "Enzo? Are you okay?" I looked at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I wondered if you might be hungry. I could go make some popcorn."

"That would be great. Then we can watch another movie." She smiled as she got up and headed for the kitchen. I really need to speak with Damon.


	52. Caught

July 20th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Katerina)

I ripped off Eljiah's suit shirt as I kissed him. We'd finished our outing for the day and I was going to get us started on sex. He raised me up and sat me on his hips as he quickly had us on the bed. I was naked waist down. I ripped my bra off because Elijah, being ever the gentlemen, never touched my underwear or bra.

(Klaus)

I bit into Kara's neck gently before biting harder. "Klaus, that hurts." She complained. I smirked as I removed my lips from my drink as I brought my hands up to sit by her neck.

"I'm sorry love." I told her before kissing her lips. I quickly moved my hands and her head was decapitated. I sighed. My game was over. She was dead. Now all I need to do is get her back to New Orleans and to the witches. However… I grabbed her head and threw it into one of her empty suitcases.

I took everything to my car before making a shitty raft and putting her body on it before burning her body up. They need her body to put her with the ancestors but if they don't have her body… the head of course I had to take back with me or they wouldn't believe a word I said to them. First I would go on a feeding spree. I'd made myself thirsty and I heard that Chicago had cops again. I grinned to myself.

(Kol)

We were at a party! I'd made them come with me and now we're just dancing to the music as some of the others gambled. It had been my idea. I was dancing with a pretty girl with red hair and brown eyes. She'd be a pretty neat snack too.

"Cops!" I heard someone shout. I looked up to see everyone beginning to scatter. I ran around, looking for my friends. They were already headed for the windows. I ran after them and soon we were on the ground, fleeing from the cops.

We reached the forest behind the Salvatore Boarding House before I led them back toward the house. We reached the back of the house and I saw Tyler jump up to his room before going back through his window. I grabbed Kai and jumped him back to his room. I grabbed hold of the wall as I let him crawl into his room. Then I dropped and grabbed Jeremy before jumping up to his room and letting him crawl back into his room as well. Then I scooted over to my room and crawled in.

"Kol!" I heard Damon call. I grinned and vamped down the stairs, tackling him. He grunted as we rolled on the floor and I gave him a hug when we stopped rolling.

"What is it Damon?" I asked.

"Where the hell did you four go? Did you think I wouldn't notice you weren't in bed?"

"What gave it away?" I asked.

"Your stale scent." He replied. "It's three in the morning!" He scolded. "I already talked to the other three. I want you to go to bed and then tomorrow we'll call Klaus and see what he thinks I should do with you."

"Why can't you decide yourself?" I asked, smirking.

"Because you're an Original, you idiot!" He growled. I got off him and walked back to my room. I'm doomed.


	53. College

July 21st 2015

Mystic Falls

(Katerina)

"Elijah?" I asked when I saw him go rigid. "Is something wrong?"

"I think… never mind. It's not important." He said, looking up at me with a smile. I beamed, I rolled over until I had my head in his lap. I smiled up at him. "What would my lady like to do today?" He asked.

"I would like to… let Elijah choose. I've chosen and there's only three or two days left of our honeymoon." I frowned. He put my hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you know what couples do when they finish their honeymoon?" I asked. His eyes grew in surprise.

"Oh. I see. Don't worry Katerina. We have Nadia. Which is a very pretty name for a very pretty daughter." He said, kissing me. I hummed in delight as I sat up. "I think we should go shopping, we can bring back souvenirs for Nadia. I bet she'll like it." I nodded.

"Let's go then." I said, shoving him gently towards the door. He chuckled as he fell off the bed. I grinned devilishly at him as I hopped off the bed and back on top of him, delivering a kiss after showing him my vampire face, pretending I was going to attack him. Instead I started attacking him with kisses which he quickly started delivering back. He quickly put us back on our feet.

"Paris is a big city, it'll take a while to get to every store we want to." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned into his shoulder as we walked out.

(Klaus)

I had just finished diminishing the police force back to zero when my phone rang. I dropped the body to the floor as I answered. I'd get rid of the evidence later. My gang will thank me. "Hello this Klaus." I said automatically. I'd not bothered to look at caller ID.

"This is Damon." I smirked.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Tyler, Kai, and Kol all snuck out after bed and curfew and I knew you told me to call you if I needed something. So tell me what you think I should do about it." It took me a few minutes to register what he said.

"For Tyler, I want you to use the paddle and tell him he's grounded for three days. Kai needs to be scolded about why bedtime and curfew are important to his health and well being. After that I want you to use your hand. I've never had that problem with him before. Kol gets a strap. He knows better. If they lied, you can use a bit of soap." I informed him. After all, that's what I would do if I was the one handling the situation.

"So you give me permission?" He asked.

"Of course I give you permission Damon. That's why I gave you those booklets." I told him.

"Bye."

"Tell them to call me when you're done with them." I told him before hanging up and putting it away. I have a lot of work to do ahead of me. I started clearing away all evidence. They'll think it's the ghost of Tony Reece.

(Caroline)

I had caught up on my sleep and was now signing up for classes for the Fall semester with Bonnie and Elena. "I can't believe Jeremy wants to go to college in New Orleans!" Elena said, laughing as Bonnie finally stopped making our resumes stop floating. Elena had been working on those while I worked on our school schedules. I was in charge of them because I would make sure we all had the same classes as possible since we were all wanting to be different things.

"Don't over work yourself this time Care." Bonnie told me as she picked out her phone and started playing music and putting it up on a stand on the table. We were working in the kitchen. That way we could know if someone was getting a meal ready and we could help or know when we get to have a break.

"I'm not." I said, laughing. "I never do." I teased.

"By the way, you know you need to keep an hour during your schedule for the course 'Find a Boyfriend'." Bonnie and Elena giggled as did I.

"Hey! I don't need a boyfriend. I don't have time to play kinky Elena." She would have blushed but she giggled madly.

"I told you that was Silas! Not me!" We couldn't stop laughing at that.

"I don't think Silas is interested in Damon, Elena." I said, pretending to be serious. I heard a chuckle come from behind us. We jumped and turned to see Damon and Stefan. Stefan plopped himself between Bonnie and Elena. Damon sat between me and Elena.

"I hope not. Damon doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who's into Silas."

"Correction, I'm not into anyone but Elena." He said, tickling Elena. She squealed and shoved him.

"Damon."

"She's no Rebekah. She shops until she drops… with Nik's money. You didn't hear it from me." Stefan quickly added.

"Don't tell me you're still dating her." I demanded.

"Don't tell me who you're dating." He teased.

"Do you know?" Elena and Bonnie asked him. He shook his head.

"No, not really." He said. "Can I have a college sign up sheet?" He asked. I handed him one before snatching it back.

"I'll make your schedule, just tell me what classes you want to take." I told him. "I'm doing the same for Tyler and Jeremy." I added, hoping I was being helpful.


	54. Outcome

July 22nd 2015

Mystic Falls

(Katerina)

We'd bought many things from lots of the stores in Paris. Nadia was bound to love one of them. We were now trying out all the restaurants together in Paris. Tomorrow I don't know what we would be doing but I hope it's something fun.

(Klaus)

I was back to New Orleans and now all I had to do was finish my job. I carried _that_ suitcase with me to the cemetery. I jumped atop one of the tombs and walked to the center of the graveyard. A lot of the witches had come out to see what was going on. I waited until I had Davina at the front of the crowd and we were standing where she'd been sacrificed. Except I didn't deem worthy to get off the tomb roof.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I had to call a meeting and this was the best way I could think of. I heard that there was some discrimination about my chosen witch to lead you. I assure you that Davina is the perfect witch to lead you. She has come head to head with me and even knows how to beat me… even kill me. So I wanted to ask if any of you are concerned about the witch Kara." A lot of them nodded. "Well worry no more." I replied. I opened the suitcase and lifted her head out by her hair.

They all gasped from horror or terror, I don't know. "How dare you use her as blackmail!" Davina screeched.

"Be quiet, my sweet. I still have plenty left to say." I told her. "This is what will happen to the rest of you if any of you _dare_ challenge my authority again. I am not at all like Marcel. I will give you freedom to practice your magic. I am the one who encourages you. I am the one who keeps you safe. I am the one who gives a damn about what any of you, any of the covens, any of you as a whole even want. I am the one who lets you have a say in how this city is run. In return for all of that freedom you only dreamed of when Marcel Gerard was King… I only have one request! That you don't defy me! How is that so hard? I am the best king you could ever want! I stay out of your business! I only ask that you let Davina be Regent of New Orleans! And yet… the Elders are adamant that Davina should suffer just because she's a pathetic, insignificant, little sacrificial witch for the Harvest! Well I say she's earned her title as Regent because she is the only one who can outsmart me! Any-" I pointed to around at all of them. "-of you who defy my orders again and I will see to it that I decide what witch plays what role." I finished up. Then there came a lot of jeering. "SILENCE!" I growled at them.

"Klaus!" Davina shouted. I snarled at her. I need her to act, that way they decide to keep her. She raised her hand and gave me a headache, aneurysm if you will. I growled in pain as she forced me on my knees. "Bring us her body so that we may put her to rest with her ancestors." I scoffed at her.

"I burned her body. But you're more than welcome to have her head." I told her, dropping it to her level. They cheered as she forced more pain upon me. She brought me flying to her knees, on the ground.

"Get out." I grinned before vamping my way out of the cemetery.

(Bonnie)

"Bonnie! You have to watch Pixels with us! It's gonna be a great movie!" Jeremy said, smiling at me. I smiled at him.

"Well I guess I could come see the movie. Who's coming?"

"It was Kol's idea. Tyler, Kai, and I are going but so are Lily, Damon, Stefan, and Enzo." I frowned.

"I don't think I should go see a movie with Kai, Jeremy."

"We can sit in the very front if you want. Just please come! Come on! It's gonna be great!" He cheered. I sighed.

"I guess I'll go. As long as Kai doesn't sit with us." He beamed.

"I promise!" He cheered.


	55. When In Doubt

July 23rd 2015

Mystic Falls

(Katerina)

This was the last day of our honeymoon. We were going home today. It was almost depressing. "Elijah are you sure we have to go back?" I asked him as we carried our bags to the airplane. He nodded.

"Yes Katerina, I'm sure. We have to go home sometime." He said. I sighed.

"I want one more day before I have to see Klaus' face again." I told him. He smiled.

"And you will have it. We'll take a while to arrive back home Katerina. When we get there, we can go have some more fun before the end of the month. We'll rent an apartment or something." He said. "I have no problems with that." I was relieved.

"Thank you Elijah."

"I love you Katerina."

"I love you too Elijah."

(Damon)

I was playing on the PS3 when Enzo came in and sat down next to me. "Damon, I was meaning to ask you something."

"What is it Enzo?" I asked, dodging around a car and speeding up to first place.

"Would it be okay if I took Lily out to her favourite place to eat?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you can take her out to eat. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Do you think she'll love me?" He asked. I froze.

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning to look at him, pausing the game.

"I think I'm in love with Lily." He said.

"You mean you're in love with my mom." I corrected him.

"I thought you didn't think of her as a mother."

"Do you even know how old she is? She's older than me and probably way older than you as well."

"I see nothing wrong with going out with older women personally. Yet it's wrong when I do Matt's mom?" I asked. He coughed.

"You what? I never said-"

"Well Stefan and Matt did." He chuckled.

"I don't think Stefan has a say in who his older brother goes out with."

"Don't change the subject! I'd warn you not to go out with her just in case she doesn't feel the same way and your friendship becomes awkward." I told him, beginning to play again.

"So you'd have no grudges?" He asked.

"I'd have no grudges, I'm just looking out for you. She's crazy."

"Thank you Damon." He said, smiling before he got up.

"Don't come crying to me if she's not interested!" I called after him.


	56. Motherly

July 24th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Lily)

We were in the theater again. I had a large popcorn and a large drink. As did everyone else, Damon made sure of it. I think he makes for a perfect man of the house. If only Julian could be here, we'd have a whole family.

Speaking of family, something's bothering Lorenzo. I wish I knew what it was so I could make him happy and better again but I doubt that he'll tell me. You know how men are. They keep their feelings to themselves and hardly say a word. Even Giuseppe made me have to guess what I had to do to make him happy again.

We were watching a movie called Pixels and I think it's quite an interesting idea for the game characters to come to life but it was disappointing that the only thing the characters seemed interested in was breaking the city.

There were people who would fight against the characters and I was rooting for them to win. I had finished off my drink and popcorn by the end of the movie. I waited until the end of the credits before leaving though because Damon had me watch a bunch of Marvel movies and they usually had something at the end of them.

"I thought the movie was great." Enzo said, smiling gently at me. I put my hand to his cheek.

"I thought it was astounding." I removed my hand and picked up my trash to throw it away. "Do you think you might teach me how to play video games?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'd be happy to teach you how to play video games. I suggest we start with Pac-Man or ping pong before we get into the more difficult types of games. Especially if you want to play violent ones." I frowned.

"I'm not really into violence but I would try it if you want me to." I told him.

"You don't have to try them. I was just suggesting." He replied. I looked up when I heard running. Kol, Kai, Jeremy, and Tyler were happy and being boys again. I smiled. I loved children. Even if my own aren't young anymore. Giuseppe always told me I was a mothering type.


	57. Punishment

July 25th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Kol)

"I let you have your movie. Now I dish out the punishment." Damon said. "Kol! You're first." I groaned. Well at least it won't hurt. "You three go to your rooms and wait for me." They left and I watched Damon lock and close the door. "Bend over the bed." He ordered, moving to his dresser, where he pulled out a strap. Shit!

I bent over the bed as he told me. He pulled my jeans and boxers down before putting a hand on my back. "Stay in position or I'll call Klaus." He knows he can't really do anything against me. I'm too strong. I was dragged out of my thoughts by the first swat. I jumped forward in surprise but went back to my position.

After that he sped up the swats and he covered my ass all the way down to my thighs. I was pretending it hurt of course! I'm expected to be in pain. It's the crying part that's going to be hard. However, before I could even start he'd stopped. He pulled my jeans and boxers up.

"Go to the corner and wait for me." He ordered.

"Or you'll call Klaus?" I teased, only earning another swat. "OW!" I complained. He didn't leave the room until I got in the corner.

(Tyler)

"Tyler, get over here." Damon said. I quickly obeyed. He bent me over his lap and pulled my boxers and jeans down before beginning. It was a paddle he was using! "What did you do wrong?" He demanded.

"I snuck out after curfew and left even when I knew it was time for me to go to bed!"

"And yet you knew it was wrong to do that?" He asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

"So why did you do it?"

"I wanted to have some fun." I whimpered.

"So you disobeyed so you could have fun?"

"… Pretty much." I whispered. I regretted that because he moved on from my bottom to my thighs. "OW!" I kicked from the first swat but staid in place as best I could.

"Well that establishes the fact you knew you misbehaved." He said, continuing to swat me. I began whimpering at the tenth swat and crying at the fifteenth. When I was sobbing, he gave me only a few swats more before rubbing my back gently.

When I was trying to regain my composure he spoke again. "You do realize you're grounded for three days right?" He asked. I threw my head up at that.

"You can't do that! The month's almost over! What am I grounded from?"

"Klaus is the one who said you're grounded. You wanna fight him about it, be my guest." I gulped. Hell no!

"Never mind." I squeaked. I coughed, standing up as I pulled my boxers and jeans back up. "I mean, no thanks." No wonder he let us have our movie. We're being grounded!

"Funny the moment I mention Klaus that you become compliant." He replied. I would have blushed. "Go stand in the corner and wait for me to come get you." I nodded and obeyed him immediately.

(Kai)

I was growing bored in the corner when I heard Damon come in. I turned to face him. "You know curfew and bedtime are important right?" He asked. I didn't answer, instead I returned him a question of my own.

"Let me guess. 'Daddy' told you to scold me?" He was confused.

"'Daddy'?"

"You didn't think I would notice you two are trying to co-parent me? I mean you do a good job of hiding it. That either makes you a 'daddy' or a 'mommy'." I told him. He vamped up to me, grabbing me by the front of my shirt, a snarl on his face. A second later he dropped me and instead there was a glare on his face. I told you I know how to push his buttons.

"A curfew is important because it keeps you out of trouble and keeps you safe from all the 'bad' people out there including thugs and vampires. A bedtime is important because you need sleep to function properly when you're human and it also helps your body heal the wounds it sustained it got during the time you were awake."

"I never would have guessed." I taunted. Before I knew it he had me bared and he was using his belt. "OW! That hurts!" I complained.

"Well if you weren't so damn sassy I would have just used my hand! But instead you had to go and be a damn spoiled brat! You know, things would be a lot easier on you if you learned even a bit of respect!" He scolded. I squirmed over his lap. It hurt! Of course it did. It's punishment.

"Maybe you should learn to not get so upset so easily Damon." Damon growled. Okay I guess now would be a good time to keep my mouth shut. I was bent over the bed now as he pulled out a paddle…shit.

"Anything else sassy to say?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not really Damon." I told him. He brought the paddle down and I jolted forward. He was using more strength than before. He pulled me back into position and brought it down again. I jolted forward again but I was held in place by Damon. "OW!" I cried. He started up a rhythm and soon I got used to it enough not to jolt forward every time. But it still fucking hurt. "OWCH! OW! Damon!" I cried.

"You earned this Malachai. Maybe next time you'll know to show some respect." He didn't even lose track in his rhythm. I gripped the covers tightly, trying to keep my cool. It didn't work much though. A few swats later I was crying openly. He lowered his aim to my thighs and, yes, he lessened his strength but it still hurt. He didn't stop until I was sobbing.

He sat on the bed and a few minutes later he was rubbing my back gently. A few minutes later I'd stopped my crying and was just hugging the covers to me. A few seconds later, however, Damon had me clinging to him instead. This… I did not see coming. He sat on the bed, making sure I didn't touch the bed or anything that would be painful or uncomfortable.

I laid my head on his shoulder as I tried regain my composure. "Shush Kai. Everything's alright. I've got you." He whispered. I calmed down a bit later and he stood me up. "Go to the corner. I'll be back when you can leave." He said. He left the room when I went to the corner.


	58. UnEXpected

July 26th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Enzo)

I was sitting with Lily, teaching her how to play video games. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I didn't know where to start. "Lily?" I asked. She looked at me with that ever loving smile.

"Yes Enzo?" She asked.

"You seem lonely at times. Can I ask why?" I asked. Maybe the truth would be the best place. Her face fell.

"You've noticed?" She asked. I nodded. "It's just… I miss Julian so much. I miss my children too. My other children. I know I have Damon and Stefan. But Julian and I had other children." This was _not_ what I wanted to hear. She's clearly on the rebound.

"Have you thought about another lover?" I asked.

"Another lover?" She asked. She seems so innocent.

"Yes. I know what it's like to lose a loved one. I used to have feelings for a girl I used to know." She put her hand on mine, a sad smile on her face.

"Tell me. I've read that talking about pain helps it soothe away." I smiled gently back at her.

"Her name was Maggie. She sat and talked to me while I was-… living with the Whitmore family. Eventually she learned what the Whitmore family was doing and she quit. She couldn't take it anymore. So she left. When I got out I thought I could go find her and we could be together again. However, I learned she'd died while I was still at the Whitmore house."

"Why didn't you just leave?" She asked.

"Because they wouldn't let me."

"Why wouldn't they let you leave? No, what do you mean 'let' you leave?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me unless you want to." She said, backing down. I was grateful. I didn't want to go down that road with her. "I'm so sorry about Maggie, Enzo." She said, pulling me into a hug. I gratefully gave her a hug back. "I'll be willing to listen more if you have more to say. I want to know anything that upsets my Enzo." I smiled. 'my Enzo'. I beamed with delight.

"Thank you Lily." I whispered. She gave me a kiss to my cheek. "If you want to talk about Julian, I'd be willing to listen."

"There's not much to say about Julian. He left us in a sword fight with his nemesis. She played dirty tricks to get him. He was given an improper death and she didn't even apologize." I put my hand to the back of her head and held her close to me. Death by sword, and to see it yourself, was a horrible fate. I held her as she cried into my chest. I scooted closer to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.


	59. Double Dating

July 27th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Elena)

I was combing my hair, because Damon had promised to take me out to a romantic dinner, when I heard Jeremy open my door. "Elena?" I looked at him through the mirror. "Damon grounded us for three days, and I know we've only two days to go but still, can you see if you can get him to change his mind?" he asked.

"Damon told me you four snuck out to go to some party." I said, smiling. "Really Jeremy? You couldn't just ask Damon, Stefan, or me if you guys could go?"

"It wasn't even my idea! It was Kol's!"

"Probably just another reason you shouldn't be hanging out with Kol, Jeremy. Kol takes peer pressure to a new level. I don't want you hanging out with him because he's just going to get you hurt. Don't forget his brother wants me dead. He used to want Damon dead too."

"That's not Kol's fault!"

"Kol killed Damon. Twice!"

"You know what, never mind. I shouldn't have even tried this. Screw you Elena." He said, turning around and heading out the door. I felt tears appear in my eyes. Jeremy always gets so… angry when I say something about Kol. I tried not to cry though because that would ruin my makeup. I heard the door close and looked in the mirror to see Damon. I tried to give him a smile.

The next thing I knew I was sitting in his lap, head on his shoulder as he hugged me. "What's wrong Elena?" He asked softly. I shook my head, putting my hand to my mouth.

"Nothing Damon. I'm fine. I need to get dressed." I stood up and walked to my closet but Damon wouldn't leave it be. He put his arm in the middle of the doorway back to my room, trapping me in my closet.

"Tell me what's wrong Elena. Please? I don't want anything ruining our date." I beamed for a moment when he said 'our date'. He was giving me his usual cocky smile. I kissed his lips, and saw Damon close his eyes and I closed my own when he wrapped his arms around my waist. When I finally pulled away he said something. "It's Jeremy isn't it?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised. How did he know? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"When it's Jeremy who made you upset, your kiss is different." I smiled.

"And how do you know that?"

"Body language. If you learn to read it, it really helps. Get dressed Elena." He said, dragging the back of his hand down my cheek softly, probably wiping away a tear. He was gone the next second. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and began to get dressed once I locked my door. Not that it really helps.

After I finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a purple top, a silk purple knee high skirt, and my new necklace I got from Damon on our anniversary. I had my hair down with my best effort of cascading curls. I was wearing purple high heels. And Caroline had the outfit completed with a purple handbag. What surprised me was the amount of money that was in the purse. I wanted to ask her where she got it from but she wouldn't let me ask my question.

"You look gorgeous." Damon whispered. I flipped around to see Damon staring at me in the doorway. He was wearing his usual black shirt, jacket, jeans, and shoes. I gave him a flirty smile and he returned it. "Are you ready to go now?" He asked. I nodded.

"I believe I am." I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed out of the room and down the stairs. We were stopped by Lily who was smiling.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"I'm taking her out to eat." Damon replied quickly.

"Where's your suit? You look under dressed."

"Says the woman from the nineteenth century." Damon sniped.

"Damon." Stefan said, stepping into the room. "Mom, why don't we go watch something on the television? You can try to figure out how it works again." He added. Damon gave him a look and Stefan quickly led Lily away.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as we headed for the front door.

"Things have changed from what she remembers." He said simply. We reached the front door and Jeremy was waiting for us.

"Um. Elena? I'm sorry." I looked at him, worried.

"About what?" I asked.

"About… getting angry at you and being a jerk." He replied.

"Oh. Don't worry about it Jeremy." I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled, sighing.

"Thanks Elena." He said. Damon hurried me out of the house after that and let me into my car. I refused to go in his car because it'd ruin my hair. And I wanted to look perfect for him. He drove us out of the Salvatore driveway and into the city.

When I noticed the car slowing down, I looked up to the windowshield to see the Mystic Bar. "Really Damon?" I asked. He gave me a big smile before pulling back out.

"It's just a joke Elena." He said. "I'm actually taking you to a five star restaurant."

"You don't have to you know." I told him. He gave another one of his cocky smiles.

"Of course I do. How else am I supposed to show that they missed out on Mystic Falls' number one bachelor?" I chuckled.

"You know what I just remembered?" I asked.

"I bet I do."

"I remember Carol won a date with you. Did you two ever actually go out?" I asked.

"I don't kiss and tell, especially when on a date with another woman." He replied.

"That's actually a good rule of thumb Damon." I told him, surprised by his answer.

"So I'm told." He said as we arrived to a different restaurant. Harvest Moon restaurant. What a nice name. It reminds me of a video game I used to play with my brother when we were younger. He pulled up and parked the car before walking to my door and opening it for me. "This is a buffet restaurant. When we're done here, we'll go out for something called froyo." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"That would be awesome. Thanks Damon." I said as he closed my door and started leading me in by my arm. Our arms were intertwined with each other. I noticed Ric and Joe sitting at a table, looking at the food. I tugged on Damon's arm to get his attention and pointed at them. "Let's go sit with them Damon." I said. He smiled.

"I'm glad you said that. We were going to. We're kind of double dating." He whispered as he led me to the table. I sat down and he pulled the chair for me. He sat down next to me.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Damon." Ric said. Joe turned to look at us, smiling.

"Hey how are you?" She asked. "Elena, you look beautiful!" She said, beaming at me. I beamed back.

"Thank you Joe, so are you." I replied. A few minutes later when it was getting quieter, I turned to Damon. "Damon, where are the menus?" I asked.

"I told you this was a buffet, go pick out what you want to eat." I smiled as I stood and grabbed his arm.

"Okay then, you're coming with me." He pretended to frown.

"Oh no. But I'm not ready." He whispered, clearly joking. "See you in a minute, Ric." He said, coming with me. I led him to the food and he picked up a plate. "What do you want on your plate. You get many plates, just choose what you want from here and we'll go until we go to each of these tables." He said.

We went around, taking things and putting them on the plate nonchalantly, making Damon put everything on the plates. When we were done, we took them back to the table and I noticed Ric and Joe weren't at the table anymore. Damon came back a few minutes later with his own plates. Joe and Ric came back with plates too. I couldn't help but be excited.

I ate my food, talking with them while they ate their food too. We talked about what we've done this summer, what we plan to do in August, what classes we're doing, problems the cops are having, and our families.

"I don't know how you can stand Kai, Damon. I wish I could apologize for not taking him but I'm not."

"Well good, cause it wouldn't be a good idea to mess with Klaus' plans." That got our attention.

"What does Klaus have to do with it?" Ric asked.

"Whose Klaus again?" Joe asked.

"Klaus planned for Kai to stay here with us?" I asked Damon. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Klaus is the one who started this, Klaus is the hybrid guy, yes he did." He replied, picking up a big piece of his food and stuffing it in his mouth, clearly not intending to add anymore to that topic.

"Well why didn't Klaus just keep him?"

"Co-parenting or something. That's what I've heard." I replied. Damon sighed as he swallowed his food.

"Yes it's a type of co-parenting with Kai but all I know is he said that if he could, he would keep Kai with himself. I have no idea what that means but I do know that he, Klaus, intends to come back at the end of this month to pick up his kid and his kid brother."

"His kid?" Joe asked.

"You mean Tyler?" I asked him. Ric was thinking what he's heard through.

"Yes Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. I don't get it anymore than you do." He stated. "Can we please drop the topic?"

"Is that where Tyler's been this whole time?" Ric and I asked.

"Apparently yes."

"What does Tyler have to say about it?"

"Clearly he doesn't want to disagree or challenge Klaus."

"Oh. Poor Tyler." I whispered.

"Is he a good dad?" Joe asked.

"How should I know? I just know he's not a person you want to be on the bad side of. I know people say that a lot but with Klaus it's true. It took him, what, at least three years to say he doesn't want me dead anymore from something I did three years ago?" Joe gaped.

"So how are you Joe?" I asked. She needed to stay healthy because she was pregnant now.

"I'm fine Elena." She said, smiling again.

"That's good. Don't forget to eat healthy foods and don't overeat either."

"Thank you Elena." Joe said.

"Damon? Do you think you'd come to college?" I asked. He smiled.

"No. I don't think I would. I can go live with Ric and pay keep." He suggested.

"I guess it's better than nothing." I replied. "You have to see me every day at evening after classes though."

"Agreed." He said, finishing up one of his plates. "Glad we could make our Fall plans."


	60. Family Bonding

July 28th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Caroline)

I was making dinner with my mom. I was happy to be home, even if it was for a short period of time. She was happy to see me again. "So how was it?"

"School was great. I learned so much. Even if they didn't allow me to take as many classes as I wanted to take. You know?" I replied. She smiled at me.

"I know. I'm just worried you might be taking too many hours for your college plan."

"Don't worry. I'm hoping to graduate early so that I can get my dream job sooner." I replied. "It'll take a while before I get my dream job because I read you usually start out as an assistant." I told her as I put the noodles into a bowl before going to cook it. I was cooking Chinese food.

"I know you'll get your dream job Care. You keep working hard and you'll get there." She said, smiling at me as she got the sauce ready. I beamed.

"Thank you Mom." I gave her a hug and she hugged me back.

"I love you Care."

"I love you too Mom."


	61. Their First Fight

July 29th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Stefan)

I'd been listening to them fight. They've been fighting for a while now. Well actually it's only been ten minutes but since Kol's in the fight himself, and he's not stopped it by himself, I was actually getting worried because if tempers flared then something bad might happen. Considering one of them is a hybrid and one is an Original, it's best to stop the fight now. So I walked into the room.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked. They all started blasting me with words.

"Kai threw a movie on top of my Spider-man drawing and bent it!" Jeremy complained.

"How was I supposed to know that his drawing was there! I was looking for something and when I found it I threw it down so I could go pick it up when I stopped the pile from falling!"

"Jeremy stole my game and won't give it back!" Tyler retorted.

"No! That was my game he took! I said he could borrow it!" Kol defended. Before Tyler could turn on him, I shouted to get their attention.

"Hey! You guys! Listen to me!" I shouted and finally they all shut up. "Kai, I want you to apologize to Jeremy because you didn't have to throw your movie across the room. You could have put it somewhere else or asked for help. Jeremy, is your drawing bent?" I asked.

"… No but-"

"Then there really was no reason to get so upset. Were you planning on keeping the game or giving it back at some point?" I asked.

"I was going to give it back, I just wanted to play on it and Kol said I could."

"Does the game belong to Kol?"

"Yeah it belongs to me." Kol retorted, clearly upset I didn't believe him.

"You gave it to me!"

"To borrow! If you want a game, you can just ask Nik to buy it for you!"

"The same goes for you!" Tyler defended.

"Hey! There's a new thing that's been invented guys. It's called sharing. And it doesn't matter if you can have Klaus buy something for you, you can still share things. That's the great thing about it." I said, and finally they all stopped fighting and started laughing instead. "And before you guys start worrying, I'm not going to tell Damon. I know how feelings can get out of control sometimes. Damon and I went through the same thing as kids. Feelings can get out of control, that's part of life. Doesn't matter if your a hybrid, vampire, witch, or human. So I suggest you guys start getting along again and start having fun." I finished. They apologized to each other and I turned to leave the room, happy that my job was done.


	62. When Can I See You

July 30th 2015

Mystic Falls

(Bonnie)

I think I like the new Kai. He'd be better if he stopped fighting with Damon. Well not really fighting but clearly being disrespectful. And trying to be. However, whenever I was in the room, he'd be as polite as I have ever seen him. He says he wants to make me happy, show he wants to be a friend. I believe him though, he doesn't have a crush on me.

Jeremy's been taking me out to see a lot of movies lately and we finally watched Strangerland. I didn't like the movie at all. It's too quiet and so dramatic. Of course they have a right to be but there was just so much crying it made me feel uncomfortable.

Right now I was sitting with Jeremy as we watched a Marvel movie about Dracula. I found it amazing because to me it has a monster with real emotions. It reminds me of back when I first met Stefan and Damon. Damon was the monster but later we learned that Stefan was what you would call a Ripper.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes Jeremy?"

"You'll be going to college again right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll be going back to college. Why?" I was curious. Maybe he's decided to come to college with us instead of going to New Orleans.

"I heard Damon was going to visit Elena in college and I was wondering when I can visit you." He said. I beamed.

"You're very romantic Jer." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I love you." I kissed his lips in reply. He kissed me back. After our kiss, I leaned against him, watching the movie. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Definitely during breaks." I answered.

"Huh?" I smiled.

"You can come visit me during breaks, whenever you can."

"Thanks Bon." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes, content.


	63. So This Is How It Ends?

July 31st 2015

Mystic Falls

(Jeremy)

Klaus was here now. He was here to take Kol, Tyler, and Kai. "Can't they stay longer?" I asked.

"You'll see them again Jeremy." Damon said. "Let them leave, you've got college to go to. Besides, how did you get here? You didn't even say something to me."

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come take the kids home and I'll be taking Kai too. You'll get him in January and I'll be back to pick him up in July. We'll talk about who gets him for the first half of the year next January." Klaus said, packing their things in the back of his car. Though I've never seen that one before.

"Bye Jeremy. It was fun seeing you." Tyler said, giving me a grin. I tried to return his smile but I couldn't. I'd grown too attached to them staying by my side for the last… many days. Tyler got in the car after some nudging from Klaus. Klaus kissed his forehead as Tyler got in.

"I'll see you later Jeremy!" Kol called as he jumped into the car. He'd given me a hug, and gave Damon a hug too. I waved bye to him as he also got a kiss from Klaus. Kai was the one who just stood there, watching Klaus.

"Get in the car Kai." Klaus told him as he closed the trunk. It was then that a car pulled up in the driveway and Caroline came running towards us.

"Guess what I have!" She cheered, holding a bowl with a lid on it. Klaus turned to look at her and she and him froze. That's… odd.

"Caroline." Klaus said, acknowledging her presence. She glared at him.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up a few things." He answered, giving her a sideways smile. Caroline stood there, watching him for a second before going inside. "Kai, in the car." Klaus gently shoved him toward the car. That interaction between them was… weird. "Please?" Kai sighed and got in the car.

"Your Majesty." He called. Klaus scoffed.

"Good boy Kai." Stefan walked out of the house.

"Klaus!" He called. Klaus turned.

"What is it Stefan?"

"How have you been?"

"Great." He said, giving a dark smile. Something's up. "Why do you ask Stefan?"

"I've missed you. That's why." He answered, shaking hands with him. Then another strange thing happened. Lily walked up and gave a curtsy. Klaus grinned. "This is my Mom."

"You can call me Lily. It's nice to meet one of Stefan's friends."

"Has he told you about me?" Klaus asked, clearly teasing her. She frowned.

"Yeah, okay, bye Klaus, get moving." Damon demanded. Klaus gave him a look before vamping over to the other side of the car and soon the car sped out of the drive way and they were gone, out of sight.

(August 1st Klaus)

"Kai, were you good for Damon?" I asked. We'd stopped in a city with an airport. I can't go home yet because I know Elijah's going to have heard about what I did with Kara. He's going to be pissed. I'd been telling the truth that I was in the neighborhood. Damon had asked me what I meant by that but I didn't answer. The answer was I've been feeding my way through to Mystic Falls. I wiped out cities, but on the plus side no one cared. Or at least they didn't know.

"Mostly." Kai answered hesitantly. "Why?" He was being cautious.

"Because I'm going to reward you. It won't seem like a reward at the moment but I promise that by the end of it that you'll be a siphon again. It's a reward. If I deem it fitting, I'll make you a vampire again." He was amazed.

"I'd be back where I started. What do I have to do?"

"Be good. That's all I'm asking. Good behaviour." He smiled, turning it into a grin. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever it takes." I stood up and led him to the car, telling Kol to watch Tyler, and drove him to Elenore's. I parked in her driveway and got out, leading Kai to the door. I knocked and she opened the door, giving me a flirty smile. I walked in, leading Kai behind me.

"This is Kai. I need you to help me get the cure out of his blood stream. It's been there for a while and I want it out." I told her. "He consents to it so I want you to set it up." I turned around to Kai. "I'm going to compel you just this once. Okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"'You cannot feel pain. You're having fun. You cannot move.' If you need further compulsion, I'll gladly comply." I said as she finished setting things up. I had Kai step into a bucket to keep from spilling onto the floor. "After this you'll take a bath, hopefully the best bath you've ever had." I told him, seeing Elenore begin to chant. She's keeping him alive, linking my heart with his, that way I can get the cure out without worrying about bleeding him to death. "I need you to undress. Everything. Do you trust me?" I asked.

"With my life."

With that, I walked around him and dragged my nails down his back, watching blood run down his back. Her magic had the blood and droplets run down his back and down his legs into the bucket. I watched as the skin on his back healed, no scars. I dragged my nails down his back, repeating the process.

…

Kai had taken a bath and fallen asleep in it. I had used that time to bottle up the blood in the bucket in blood bags, which I put in a suitcase, handing it to her. I told her to keep it safe or I would punish her. After that I had gone to check on Kai and found him sleeping in the tub.

"Kai! Kai wake up." I called to him.

"Huh?" He sat up.

"Are you done?" He nodded, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist as he got out.

"I feel great." He said, drying off with another towel. "Can I try something?"

"Get magic from Elenore?" I asked. He looked up, surprised.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Damon. I've already told her what's going to happen here and she gladly signed up… not that she had a choice." I replied, throwing him some clothes. He started dressing and soon he was ready to go back to the hotel.

We went to the living room, and Elenore held out her hand and Kai grasped it before turning to look at the magazine on the couch. He reached out his free hand and it came rushing into his hands. He caught it with both his hands. He was beaming now.

"Thank you Klaus." He said, turning to look at me. I gave him a gentle smile.

"You're welcome Malachai." I said, kissing his forehead. "We have to go back now."

(August 20)

I finally arrived home. I breathed in the scent of my family and the next moment I heard someone behind me. I turned around to be bumped into by Caroline. "Caroline?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What were you doing in Mystic Falls?" She demanded as she led me to my room, dragging me by my wrist. I just smiled at her.

"I was picking up Kol and my kid. I know I shouldn't have but I had to. I wasn't going to have them come home on their own. And I certainly wasn't going to send some-" I was cut off as Caroline kissed me. I kissed her back after a moment, trying to figure out if she wanted to make love or if she was just trying to shut me up. She started to undress and shoved me onto the bed, continuing to undress. I smirked as I ripped my own clothes off, not caring that they were in shreds now. I quickly got higher up on my bed as she jumped onto the bed, straddling me, bending down for another kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"As I you, love." I whispered back.


End file.
